Dragon Ball Vampire
by Matthew Everwoods
Summary: 5 Years after Cell's defeat by Gohan and Goku's passing away, Gohan continued his studies at home. One day, Chichi found an information form of a school called Yokai Academy. Now, at the age of 16, Gohan goes to Yokai Academy. On the way, he makes the weirdest friends and gets into weird situations with Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya, but what about Moka's true form? Hmmm...
1. New Students and a Vampire

_**Guys, just a quick update for the story. For everyone wanting the third episode, I am sorry for the long wait. I had almost finished it 2 times, but my computer keeps shutting down and I keep forgetting to save it. I promise to do my best to get the chapter done soon, and this time my computer will work with me.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: New Students and a Vampire**_

* * *

 _ **Bus stop**_

At the special bus stop to a far away place, a boy with a green school uniform and brown pants sat down on a bench, waiting for the bus to his new school. His bag was next to him, he leaned his head on his right hand and kept looking forwards.

" _My name is Tsukune Aono, I am 15 years old, starting this spring, I was going to be a high school student, at least that was the plan." Tsukune explained normally while looking outside through the window. "My dad managed to get me an information form about my new high school, Yokai Academy, not much is known about the school, only that it is for special people. But, I just have to wait and see what is going to happen." He went on at the stop._

Tsukune heard certain footsteps from his right side, a young man walked over to the bus stop. Tsukune kept looking at the boy, until he finally arrived. The two both looked at each other, then looked the other way again. Then the boy spoke.

"Hey, where are you headed too?" the boy asked.

"Oh, uuhh, Yokai Academy... and you?" Tsukune asked the boy.

"You too? So am I! That means that we will be schoolmates then." The boy said happily as he sat next to Tsukune and puts his bag on his lap.

"That's great to hear, oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Tsukune, Tsukune Aono." Tsukune introduced himself properly while holding his hand out.

"My name is Gohan, it's nice to meet a new friend." Gohan introduced himself while giving a handshake.

Finally the bus to Yokai Academy arrived at the stop.

"Looks like the bus is here, come on, let's get in." Gohan said as he stepped into the bus.

Tsukune followed him inside the bus. The two boys sat down next to the window. The bus left and went on his way to Yokai Academy.

Gohan looked questionable at Tsukune.

"So what do you think Yokai Academy will be like?" Gohan asked out of curiosity.

"To be honest, I don't know what to expect, my parents just found this school, and after I flunked a couple tests, I was headed to Yokai Aademy. This is pretty much a new start to pass high school." Tsukune explained.

He then looked at Gohan.

"Hey, you didn't tell me how you ended up at this school, what is your story?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan smiled as he started.

"It was my mother see..." Gohan explained as he looked above him and started his story.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Gohan was studying in his room, as he was about to finish up advanced geometry, his mother, Chichi, stormed into the room with great news.

"Gohan, great news!" Chichi shouted excited.

"Oh hey mom, what is it." Gohan said as he looked behind at his mother.

"I just found this information form on a high school which you can attend, it's called Yokai Academy. You can finish your studies there without any distractions. Doesn't that sound fun?" Chichi asked happy.

"I guess, but is it such a good idea for me to study that far away? I thought you wanted me to go Orange Star High School in Satan City? Do you really want me to go?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, nothing is more important than your education, and in the past, your father distracted you way too much from your overall homework. It would be best if you go to this school so that you won't be distracted anymore. Besides, if you don't like your school, then we can talk about transferring you to another school, simple." Chichi said strict to her son.

"Alright mom, I'll give it a try." Gohan said tiredly.

"And you don't need to worry about Goten, he will be alright, maybe we will visit sometimes at a parent-teacher conference." Chichi said.

"Of course mom." Gohan said.

"Now pack your bags, you got a long trip to prepare for. Don't forget to write every now and then." Chichi said.

"Of course mom, I will." Gohan said while he packed his stuff.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Gohan then ended his story and looked back at Tsukune.

"And that's pretty much the story, my mother sent me to this school to finish my studies." Gohan said.

"Oh I see how it is, what did your father think of it. Did he agree with your mother." Tsukune asked.

Gohan puts his eyebrows down and closed his eyes out of grief.

"My father passed away long ago." Gohan answered.

Tsukune wides his eyes. "Hoh!" Tsukune sounded.

"My dad was a very strong martial artist, one of the best in the world. Five years ago, my father got into a fight... and he died. I respect my father a lot, he taught me so much, how to be strong, confidant. I miss him." Gohan said saddened.

"I'm sorry about your father Gohan, I didn't know, are you okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I am okay, there was no way your could have known. My father will always be there for me in spirit." Gohan said quickly while waving his hands around.

The bus went through a mysterious tunnel which turned dark the moment the bus entered.

* * *

 _ **Bus stop of Yokai Academy**_

After a 2 hours of driving, the bus arrived at the spot. Gohan and Tsukune fell asleep in the mean time.

"Hey, you two, wake up!" the bus driver shouted.

Both Tsukune and Gohan woke up from their sleep.

"Uuuuwaaahhh... Where are we?" Tsukune asked tiredly.

"We are here, at Yokai Academy, it's time to go." the bus driver said.

"Alright, Gohan, wake up, we are here." Tsukune said as he shook Gohan around and woke him up.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and yawned deeply while stretching his arms.

"What did you say?" Gohan asked.

"We have arrived at our new school, come on, we have to go." Tsukune said

"I'll just follow you." Gohan said when he stood up from the chair.

Gohan and Tsukune walked out of the bus. They looked back at the bus driver as they straighten their bags.

"Thanks for the ride, see you soon!" Tsukune said as he and Gohan waved goodbye.

"Hey kid, just so you know, this school is nothing like you have ever seen before, so prepare yourselves. Hehehe..." the bus driver said when he closed the door and drove through the tunnel.

"What do you think he meant by that Tsukune?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, guess we have to find out ourselves. Let's go." Tsukune said as he walked towards the building.

"Right." Gohan said when the two boys walked away towards the building in the distance.

* * *

 ** _Yokai Forest_**

Gohan and Tsukune walked through the forest towards the building, Gohan focused his sight around him.

"I am getting a bad feeling about the surroundings." Gohan said suspicious.

"Well it, sure looks creepy if you ask me." Tsukune said as he also looked around.

Suddenly, a bike with a bell was heard from behind. A girl with pink hair cycled through the forest on her way to school when she cycled towards the two students. Gohan noticed the bike and jumped out of the way, but for Tsukune it was already too late.

"Tsukune watch out!" Gohan said in mid air.

"Huh? What is... Daaahh!" Tsukune cried as he collided with the person on the bike.

Tsukune shook his head and accidentally touched the girl's thigh, the girl with pink hair blushed from the gentle touch. Tsukune shockingly backed up a bit. The girl puts her head up.

"I'm sorry, I just suddenly got all dizzy and lost sight." The girl said when she straightens her hair.

Tsukune looked at the gorgeous girl he saw in front of her and blushed.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Tsukune said stunned.

His hand unknowingly went down her thigh as she held on to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it just slipped, it's not what you think, I'm not a pervert!" Tsukune panicked around.

"Tsukune, you okay?" Gohan asked when he helped him up.

"Yeah I am okay though." Tsukune said as he shook his head.

Gohan then went to the girl and helped her up from the ground.

"Are you okay too? That was one heck of a fall there." Gohan asked the girl.

"Yes, I am alright it's just..." The girl said as she smells an irresistible aroma.

Tsukune's nose started to bleed.

"Tsukune, your nose is bleeding!" Gohan said as he pointed at his face.

Tsukune touched the blood that came out of his nose. The girl came closer to Tsukune due to the smell of his blood.

"I can't resist... That smell... I'm sorry, it's just that you smell so good, cause I am a vampire." the girl said.

The girl bit Tsukune's neck and started to suck some of his blood. Gohan only got surprised by the girl's odd behavior.

"Uuhhh..." Gohan sounded.

The girl then went off Tsukune and backed away a bit for some space.

"Agh, you bit me?!" Tsukune said in pain.

But the pain quickly disappeared as he noticed the two teeth marks the girl left.

"Wait, it does not hurt at all." Tsukune said as he looked at the bite mark.

The girl grabbed Tsukune's information form and gave it back to him.

"Are you both new students of Yokai Academy?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Tsukune and I were on our way right now." Gohan answered back.

"I wanted to ask... what do you think of vampires?" the pinked haired asked shy and unsure.

"This has got to be a joke." Tsukune thought.

Gohan spoke up.

"Vampires? I have heard about them, and I read a couple books about vampires, and they are pretty interesting if you ask me." Gohan answered.

"I don't mind, if you want to call yourself a vampire, then more power too you." Tsukune answered.

Out of nowhere, the girl tackled them, but Gohan jumped back again using his instinct, as she only tackled Tsukune.

"If thats the case, maybe we three can be friends, my name is Moka Akashiya by the way." Moka introduced herself.

"I am Tsukune Aono, oh and that boy is Gohan." Tsukune introduced himself and Gohan.

Gohan walked over too Moka.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukune already introduced me." Gohan said gentle.

"I have to go to the reception right now, I will see you later, bye Tsukune, Gohan." Moka said when she ran away and waved goodbye.

"Bye, see you soon!" Tsukune said confused while he waved her goodbye.

"She seems really nice don't you think?" Gohan asked Tsukune as he grabbed his bags from the ground.

"But what was it with the biting and the vampire stuff?" Tsukune asked.

"Maybe an act or something? Oh well, we should get going too." Gohan said.

Tsukune and Gohan went on their way to Yokai again.

* * *

 _ **Homeroom 193**_

The next morning in homeroom 193, the teacher walked into the classroom and stood in front of a class full of new students. Tsukune sat next to the window, and Gohan sat behind him.

"Good morning students, if you are new here welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your teacher this school year." Miss Nekonome introduced.

"Hey Gohan, this teacher looks pretty cute too don't you think?" Tsukune said blushing behind him.

"Eeehh... I don't know, hahaha." Gohan hesitated and laughed afterwards.

"I am sure everybody already knows this fact, but Yokai is a very unique school. One that is exclusively for monsters." Miss Nekonome explained with her index finger up.

" _Sure sure a school..." Tsukune thought._

" _Only for monsters...?" Gohan thought._

Both got completely quiet and gained a blue forehead. A thunder strike was heard outside.

"Currently, this planet is well under control of the humans, so in order for monster like you and I to survive, the only option we have is to co-exist with them." Miss Nekonome said to her class.

" _What, hold on, monster school? What did..." Tsukune stuttered in his head._

" _Did she say that this school is for monsters only?" Gohan thought suspicious._

Miss Nekonome went to the left side of the board and pointed at her first rule.

"This brings us to our first rule, except in special circumstances as long as you are on campus, you must remain in your human form, you got that class?" the teacher said.

"Yes Miss Nekonome!" the class said back except for the two new students.

"Eh... eh... eh... b-but..." Tsukune stuttered again.

"Oh boy, monsters disguised as humans? Guess mother forgot to check the school properly, that's so not like her." Gohan said calm.

"Now our second rule, never ever reveal your monster identity to another student, I am sure you can see why, everyone will follow these rules right?" the teacher said.

Tsukune puts his book next to him so that he won't be spotted as a human. The student next to him, had a different opinion about the rules.

"Such boring ass rules." the new student said.

Miss Nekonome grabbed her book of names and looked up who he was.

"And you must be, aha, Saizou Komiya." the teacher said.

"If we do spot a human, why not just eat him for breakfast, lunch or dinner, that's what I would do." Saizou said with a calm and cold expression as he sticks his long tongue out.

Tsukune shook from fear.

"This can't be happening, this must be a dream." Tsukune said scared.

He then got tapped on his back by Gohan behind him.

"Psst, Tsukune, stay calm for now, we'll get out of this." Gohan said as he tried to calm the scared boy down.

"Now now Saizou, there is no chance of that happening because all the students and teachers are monsters, so no exceptions. You see, this school is closed in a secret barrier, even if a human wandered in here somehow, they would get killed immediately." Miss Nekonome explained to Saizou.

Tsukune dropped his books from fear, and quickly grabbed them to not sound or look suspicious to be spotted as a human. Gohan stood up from his seat.

"Excuse me, Miss Nekonome!" Gohan said with his hand up.

"Hmmm... Aha, you must be, Son Gohan, what is your question?" the teacher asked.

"I can understand that humans may be a bit difficult, but why should they be killed if they happen to come here? Isn't that a bit too harsh for a school to act against an outsider? You just told us that the meaning of this school is to learn how to co-exist with humans, what good will it do if we kill them at sight? That will only increase the amount hate humans will bear towards monsters." Gohan explained to her.

"Gohan, don't draw any attention!" Tsukune whispered to Gohan.

The class got quiet, but then started to laugh at Gohan, not with, but at him for his weird speech.

"Yeah right book nerd, next thing you say is that we can life in peace with the humans, give me a break." Saizou Komiya let out.

"Gohan, let me explain something to you. Since ancient times, the human beings are our mortal enemies. Monsters like witches, werewolves and vampires were all hunted and killed due to who they were and how they lived their lifes. Witches were killed in witch trials in Salem Massachusetts, humans kill werewolves by hunting them down, and vampires were all killed by either a stab through the heart or dumped in water. The humans never tried to live in peace with us monsters, only kill us for their own selfish desires to live on Planet Earth. So this school and several others were established to learn how to live among the humans, and it's best that they don't know about this school, or they will use extreme force to genocide the monsters for good. No exceptions for any human except for witches who are half human and half monster. Do you understand?" Miss Nekonome explained wisely.

"Oh, so half humans are allowed here too?" Gohan asked her.

"If you are half human half monster, it is possible." Miss Nekonome said to him

"I see... Guess the humans are pretty harsh against you monsters. I indeed read about the Salem Massachusetts witch trials, and about the hunting, I am just not a fan of killing others for weird reasons. I try to avoid a fight." Gohan sat down.

Saizou stuck his tongue out even more at focused his sight on Tsukune.

"Say what you want teacher, but I have been smelling a human this whole time." Saizou said.

Suddenly Moka ran inside the classroom.

"I'm so sorry I am late, I overslept." Moka apologized to her new homeroom teacher.

"It's okay, go ahead and introduce yourself to your classmates." the teacher said Moka at the door.

"My name is Moka Akashiya, nice to meet you all." Moka introduced gentle.

The class looked interested at her, the boys were crushing, the girls were gossiping, and some were developing a certain rivalry. Moka looked around and saw Tsukune and Gohan sitting next to the window. She jumped from joy towards the two boys.

"Tsukune! Gohan! It's really you two, we are classmates, isn't it fun?" Moka asked.

"Oh, hi Moka!" Tsukune said shy.

"Miss Akashiya, why don't you take the seat behind uuh..." Miss Nekonome said as she looked in her book of names again. "Take the seat behind Miss Kurono?" she asked.

"No offense but I would like to sit behind Tsukune if I might?" Moka asked.

"I am afraid that seat is taken by Gohan. Gohan, do you want to trade, or would anyone like to switch seats with Miss Akashiya?" Miss Nekonome asked.

"I will trade Miss Nekonome, here Moka, you can sit behind Tsukune." Gohan said understanding as he grabs his stuff and changed seats behind Miss Kurono.

"Thank you so much Gohan!" Moka said happy as she hugged him.

"No thanks, really hehe." Gohan said.

Moka sat behind Tsukune, she smiled at the boy, and the boy smiled back.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

It was break time, Moka and Tsukune sat outside on a bench, enjoying their cold and sweet drinks. Tsukune drank his soda, but his eyes were focused on Moka. Moka drank her soda, with several drops of water fell on her chest. Tsukune looked at her breasts that received several drops of water. Then the human watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Is she really a vampire, it couldn't be, they only exist in fairy tales, but then that one time, she bit my neck, that is something vampires do." Tsukune thought.

"This is really fun, eh, but where is Gohan, did he have something else to do?" Moka asked as she looked around.

"He had to go to the bathroom, he will be here soon eheh..." Tsukune said frightened.

He took another sip of his drinks and closed his eyes, Moka looked at her friend who was acting weird.

"Tsukune, are you alright? You don't look so well, is it because of the first day of school?" Moka asked innocent.

Before Tsukune could answer, Saizou Komiya was creeping on them from behind the Corner.

"Hey there hotness, Moka Akashiya right?" Saizou asked.

Tsukune spat his drink out from fear and in a speeding rush, Saizou grabbed Tsukune by the neck.

"No, let him go, he didn't do anything wrong!" Moka pleaded to the bully.

"Tell me... what is a smoking hot girl like yourself with such a dimwit like him? Huh?" Saizou asked.

Moka trembled, she didn't know what to do in this situation. Saizou threw Tsukune towards the soda machine which left a deep dent in the machine itself.

"Tsukune, no!" Moka pleaded again.

Saizou held her back by her shoulder.

"Listen baby, just go with me, you are better of without him." Saizou said seductive.

Moka frowned at the bully, until then. Gohan appeared right before Saizou and Moka, he grabbed his hand and held on tight.

"That's enough Saizou... Let Moka go." Gohan commanded strictly towards him while his eyebrows were down.

"Gohan, what do you want?" Saizou asked with a frown as he tried to overpower Gohan, who was not even budging.

Saizou started to glow purple because of his incredible monster energy, while Gohan started to glow gold. He tried to strengthen his grip, but Gohan's was stronger than his.

"Leave us alone, you heard me in class, I rather avoid fights." Gohan said as he increased the strength of his grip.

Saizou Komiya narrowed his eyes for a second, until his monster energy went down.

"Alright fine man." Saizou said as he looked at Gohan. "For a book worm, you aren't such a wimp like Tsukune over there." he said afterwards.

Gohan opened his arm and Saizou flicked his wrist a couple times, leaving the spot with a frown.

" _Pretty strong grip that guy has. Moka, you will be mine, just you wait." Saizou thought._

Moka treated Tsukune's wounds, eventually helping him up from the ground.

"Tsukune, are you okay? Are you still hurt?" Moka asked worried.

"Just a little bruised, but I am alright." Tsukune hesitated a bit.

He looked up and thought for a moment. "That was monster energy? It s so frightening." he said scared.

The two stood up from the ground, Gohan approached them both.

"Thank you Gohan, you really came at the right time." Moka said gracefully.

"I was on my way to you guys, when I looked out of the window, I saw Saizou harassing you, so I had to step in. Actually, I am against all that fighting, but if my friends need me, I will help." Gohan explained.

"I owe you one Gohan." Tsukune smiled at him.

Gohan have him a thumbs up. "Hahaha, that is alright, Tsukune." Gohan said.

* * *

 _ **Dorm Rooftop**_

On the roof of their dorm, Moka and Tsukune leaned on the edge of the fence. They looked at each other.

"Tsukune, are you sure you are okay? After all that trouble?" Moka asked.

Tsukune looked trouble forwards. Moka looked questioned at him.

"Yeah I am okay, he was really strong though." Tsukune answered.

"Tsukune you act like you have never seen a real monster before, so what type of monster are you?" Moka asked afterwards.

"Well I uuuhh..." Tsukune hesitated.

Gohan looked at them.

"Moka, didn't Miss Nekonome tell us not to reveal our monster forms? Tsukune can't tell you what type of 'monster' he is." Gohan said to her, trying to cover for Tsukune as a human.

"Oh you are right, I'm sorry, I don't need to know." Moka said to Tsukune.

"Moka, you already told us that you are a vampire." Tsukune said.

"I know, but I didn't know that it was a rule not to tell other people our monster form." Moka said while blushing with her hands on her cheeks.

"But Moka, you don't look like a vampire at all, at least the vampires I have seen really don't fit your profile." Gohan said to her.

"Well I am not right now, but look at this..." Moka said.

She spreads her school sweater to both of them. Gohan closed his eyes while blushing as Tsukune panicked at her for showing her breasts.

"I rather not, it's rude for me to just look down there." Gohan said to her when he closed his eyes.

"Look at what! I can't look down there!" Tsukune panicked again.

"It is alright, look at the Rosary on my chest, when I take it of, my powers will be unleashed and I become a real vampire. I wear it to seal my powers away, I can't even take it off myself." Moka explained to them.

"A Rosary neckless which seals your powers away? So right now you have your monster powers in check? Do you have more of these 'Rosary necklesses?" Gohan said when he looked closer at Moka's chest without shame whatsoever.

"Sorry Gohan, but I don't have more of them, my father is the one that made this for me. He is on a trip for the moment and he does not come back for a long time." Moka said to him.

"Oh, too bad, I could really use that neckless, sometimes, my powers just gets in the ay of me living my life, you know what I mean?" Gohan said back at her.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean, guess we have something in common Gohan." Moka said gladly.

" _A real vampire, it's all real, and if even Gohan needs such a neckless for himself then... he must be a monster too..." Tsukune thought._

He backed away from both Gohan and Moka.

"Tsukune, are you feeling okay?" Gohan asked.

Moka puts her hands together and looked worried at her panicked friend.

"Moka! Gohan... I am sorry but... I..." Tsukune said when he ran away towards the door and left them alone on the roof.

"Hey wait! Tsukune!" Moka shouted after him as she looked at Gohan. "What's wrong with Tsukune, after everything that happened, he seems scared. Was it because of Saizou Komiya?" Moka asked Gohan.

Gohan downed his eyebrows, his look changed into a serious young man.

"We need to talk to him, Moka, let's go!" Gohan said when they both went after Tsukune.

* * *

 _ **Outside of Yokai Academy**_

Tsukune ran through the forest, Moka and Gohan ran after him, Tsukune decided to stop, but he didn't turn around, he couldn't face the two of them.

"Tsukune, where are you taking that bag?" Moka asked scared.

"I am leaving this place, this school is not for me, now I need to go, before something happens to me." Tsukune said as he only turned his head for a second.

"But where will you go?" Gohan asked.

"I am going back home, to a school for humans! Because that's what I am, a human!" Tsukune shouted at them when he finally fully turned around to them.

Moka got shocked by his statement, Gohan held a straight face.

"You... you can't be a human, no human could even come in here." Moka said in total disbelieve.

"Well believe it or not, I am human, I have no special powers like you or Gohan, I am not a monster. And what type of monster are you Gohan? A wolf? A spider? A troll?" Tsukune asked angered at him.

Gohan didn't answer, he only kept looking at him.

"I am a different type of monster, not like Moka, but yet, different." Gohan finally answered.

"Whatever, I don't need you two, I don't need monsters for friend anyway." Tsukune shouted.

"Oh!" Moka shouted sad.

"Tsukune...?" Gohan said to him.

The scared human ran further into the woods.

"Tsukune! Gohan we have to get him back, he's my friend, one of the very first friends I ever made. I can't just lose him, even if he is just a human!" Moka cried when she shed tears from her eyes.

"Your very first friend?" Gohan asked further.

"Yes, like Tsukune, I went to a human school, but I could never fit in with anyone, no one talked to me, they just found me weird. I was always alone with no one around me, and the humans all neglected me. But when I met Tsukune, he was such a nice boy, that he became my friend. Please Gohan, we have to get him back, please! I don't care if he is human, to me, he is my friend!" Moka pleaded in tears to him.

Gohan puts his hands on Moka's shoulders as she puts her heads up to Gohan.

"I will do everything in my power to get Tsukune back for you, like I said, when my friends need my help, I will always be there for them." Gohan said understanding and friendly.

Moka smiled and dried her eyes with her hands, they both ran after Tsukune to get him back.

* * *

 _ **The Yokai Forest**_

Tsukune was gone, back to the stop to catch the next bus back home. Moka and Gohan ran after him. While they were running, Gohan noticed a weird atmosphere. He stopped and looked around him, Moka looked behind her and saw that Gohan stopped running.

"Gohan?" Moka asked worried.

"We are not alone here Moka..." Gohan said as he kept watching the surroundings.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

From behind the tree, once again, Saizou Komiya appeared behind the two. Gohan and Moka looked behind and saw him standing again.

"Saizou Komiya, you sure now how to creep around. But we are in the middle of something." Gohan said uninterested and serious.

"I would like to know where you are taking this nice piece of tits, Gohan, she is all mine." Saizou said.

"We don't have time for this, leave us be!" Gohan threatened.

Saizou closed is eyes and gained an incredible size. His upper body clothes ripped apart and transforms into his true monster form.

"How about saving time for my true monster form, I am an orc!" Saizou let out in a monstrous roar.

Moka looked scared, Gohan kept a straight face. But Saizou's sight was only focused on Moka.

"So you transformed into your real monster form? If you want to play it like that than fine!" Gohan said when he changed his stance.

But Saizou looked at Moka and used his incredible speed to get to her. He stood behind her and sticks his tongue out even further.

"What the! Hey, leave her alone!" Gohan said as he stopped his transformation and went after him.

Moka screamed in agony, while Saizou enjoyed his molesting torture on the vampire girl.

Tsukune looked back, he heard the scream and felt doubt inside himself.

"It's that jerk again, but what can I do? I am still just a human." Tsukune said to himself.

Back in the forest, Moka was covered in spit by the monster, she layed down hurt against a tree and opened her eyes.

"Come on babe, show me your true monster form, don't tell me someone like you is shy." Saizou let out.

"It is against school rules to do that." Moka said.

"We are outside of school grounds, so that rule doesn't not mean crap to me anymore!" Saizou said when he sticks his tongue towards Moka again.

Just when he was about to make contact, his tongue was stopped Gohan who held on tight.

"Hurting my friend is something I will never tolerate." Gohan said angry.

"Damn not you again, leave us be!" Saizou shouted.

Gohan smiled and pulled the monster his way.

"Haaaaah! Hya!" Gohan shouted.

He pulled even harder and when the monster was in direct sight, he punched him down the ground and it released a massive shock wave.

The orc looked at Gohan, and quickly used his super speed to get to Moka.

"Oh no, Moka watch out, he is coming for you!" Gohan warned her quick.

Moka looked in front of her and saw the orc standing tall over her.

"Now you are mine!" Saizou growled as he charged forward.

"Aaaaahhh!" Moka shouted from fear.

Tsukune passed Gohan quick.

"Tsukune!" Gohan said as he saw him running.

Tsukune jumped in front of the monster and caught the deadly hit from Saizou Komiya's monster claws.

"Dargh Aaahhh!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka opened her eyes and saw on her right side Tsukune laying on the ground.

"Tsukune!" Moka said when she ran towards the injured human.

She puts him on his back, Tsukune opened his eyes.

"Moka, I am... sorry for everything I said, forgive me, please." Tsukune stuttered.

"No, it was not your fault, you never knew this, please, be alright Tsukune! I don't care for what you are, back on my own school, all I wanted was a friend" Moka pleaded.

Tsukune slowly raises his hand towards her face.

"Moka, for me, it doesn't matter either, I still want to be your friend." Tsukune hesitated when he kept raising his hand. "You are a vampire, and I accept you for who you are..." he said as his hand broke the Rosary Seal.

The neckless came off, and Tsukune lost his consciousness.

"The seal, you got the Rosary off me!" Moka stunningly said.

Moka started to glow red and surrounded the whole area. Saizou in his monster form held his hands before his eyes t protect himself from the light. Gohan held his right arm before his eyes and narrowed them.

"That neckless she talked about, when it comes off, her monster powers will be unleashed, so this is what she meant." Gohan said stunned.

Flying bats flew all over Moka and entered her body, her body started to change, with slightly bigger legs and breasts. At last, her hair turned white opposing to her pink hair. The transformation was complete, Moka had changed into he monster form, an S-Class Super Monster, a vampire.

Saizou kept looking at the new Moka he never even met before.

"What the heck is this? Is that her monster form? What a massive amount of energy!" Saizou said scared and frightened by the female Vampire's appearance.

Moka stood tall, confidently watching over them like they are nothing compared to her. With her red eyes, she made the orc fear for his life.

"So I guess the one who woke me up was you?" Vampire Moka exclaimed.

"Don't play around with me, why am I shaking all of a sudden, she is just a girl!" the orc said scared again.

Gohan was watching in disbelieve, he couldn't believe what he just saw, he read about them in books, and believed they were nothing but Fairy Tails, but somehow, he believed that Moka truly was a vampire, and a strong one too.

"Unbelievable, a real vampire? And her energy, it's enormous." Gohan said surprised.

Moka yawned at her opponent, Gohan kept watching her while she jumped around a bit.

"Saizou, it's time for you." Vampire Moka said as she charged towards him and disappeared.

"That speed, I can't even see her anymore! Where is she, come out coward!" Saizou shouted around.

She reappeared behind the orc and raised her right leg.

"To learn your place!" Vampire Moka shouted when she kicked Saizou in the face and launched him towards the mountain.

"Daaaaaarrrrrgggghhh!" Saizou cried.

"Oh!" Gohan shouted.

Saizou was knocked out, and changed back to his human form. Moka was standing in the sight of the moon, as it was reflecting its light upon her.

"Too quick Wooheeeee!" The Bat sounded as he flew away.

Tsukune stood up, and looked at the real Moka. She approached him, and as soon Tsukune started to lose his footing, Moka caught him up in her breasts. Tsukune closed his eyes. Gohan approached the Vampire girl.

"That was amazing Moka, I didn't know you were that strong!" Gohan said gracefully.

Moka looked at Gohan and then closed her eyes.

"Listen to me, don't try to take on others like I did, you are not fit too fight, you are too gentle too fight. From now on, when we face trouble, I will handle it, don't get into trouble for no reason." Vampire Moka explained to him.

"Huh? But I... I can help too and..." Gohan stuttered as Vampire Moka silenced him.

"Understand?!" the vampire asked.

"But Moka I can..." Gohan said again.

"Quiet! I am going back to sleep again." Vampire Moka commanded him.

"Huh? In her monster form, she is even bossier than my mother, I didn't even think it was possible." Gohan sounded again.

Vampire Moka puts the Rosary back on her chest and changed back to her other form.

* * *

 _ **Bus stop**_

Moments later, Tsukune woke up on Moka's legs. He rose up and looked at Moka.

"Did I dream all of this?" Tsukune asked himself.

"Oh you are finally awake Tsukune!" Moka said.

"No, it is all real." Gohan said when he crouched before him.

"Oh Gohan, also, sorry for what I said earlier." Tsukune said to him.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay, are you feeling better?" Gohan asked.

"Yes a bit better though." Tsukune said.

Tsukune grabbed the bus form and looked at the time when the next bus came. When he saw it, he got panicked once again.

"What! The bus does not come every hour but once a month?!" Tsukune said.

"Yeah, that is what I wanted to tell you back in the forest, but you ran off." Gohan said.

"Didn't you know when you first arrived here?" Moka asked him.

"Oh..." Tsukune sights as his nose started to bleed again.

"Tsukune, your nose..." Moka said as she came closer to him.

The same aroma she smelled before started to take her over again, she leaned towards the human as a hungry vampire.

"Uuhhh... Moka, come on, not now, he just recovered!" Gohan panicked.

"No, wait, I am not...!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka bit in his neck again.

 **Shows pink lips as a kiss.**

* * *

 **Backstage**

Gohan: "Is Moka sucking Tsukune's blood going to be a thing in every ending of this show?"

Writer: "Yes Gohan, get used to it. It's a long running gag. Also, a Bat will fly out as a narrator, maybe I will too if I want to."

Gohan: "What a weird show. Is breaking the fourth wall normal too, like... right now?"

Writer: "No, this is not going to change into a Deadpool scenario."

Deadpool: "No it won't, I am too cool for this show anyways."

Writer: "Go away Deadpool!"

Deadpool: "Don't forget to follow the writer and review this chapter Wohoohoo!"

 **Deadpool Runs off**

Writer: "Anyways, Gohan, Tsukune and Moka, get ready, all of you are going to get into a breast full of trouble... Hehehe Get it? Breast?"

Tsukune: "Kind of a lame joke there."

Moka: "I don't get it? Can't you just tell us what the next chapter will be?"

Writer: "Yeah I am corny I know, and random at times too, oh well, let me do my outro then we can leave. Next time om Rosario + Dragon Ball Z: The school will be in a lot of trouble, all of the boys have been hypnotized, except for one. A mysterious girl is aiming for a certain person


	2. Succubus and a Saiyan

_**Chapter 2: Succubus and a Saiyan**_

* * *

 _ **Boys Dorm Rooms**_

It was early in the morning. In the boys dorm, Tsukune was asleep in his room, the sun shines through the window, Tsukune narrows his eyes and opened them up.

" _Dear mom and dad, I am still hanging in there, as it turns out, here in the dorms of Yokai Academy, students get their own room, that was such a relieve." Tsukune started off._

His alarm clock went off at 7:30 am, Tsukune reached to his clock and tapped the top of it, making it stop sounding all over the room. He stretched himself out and yawned.

Moments later, Tsukune opened his door and went straight to the boys bathroom. The male students brushed their teeth, washed themselves or either get themselves ready for their first class for today.

Meanwhile, Gohan was brushing his teeth in the mirror, he looked into the reflection and saw Tsukune walking out. Gohan turned around.

"Hey, good morning Tsukune, had a good night sleep?" Gohan asked with the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Yeah, it was alright Gohan, still a bit tired but I will come around sooner or later. Do you know which class we have in the first period?" Tsukune asked him curiously.

"Uuhh let me see... I think it's history with Ms Nekonome." Gohan said when he thought for a moment with his hand on his chin.

Tsukune went to the faucets and slashed his face with water. He sight and leaned on the sink of the bathroom.

"I see. Dunno much about history, hope it goes well you know?" Tsukune said insecure.

"Hey, I am going to dress up, I am getting tired of walking around with no shirt on. Oh, most importantly, I need to get my glasses, I will see you later in class okay?" Gohan said when he walked away.

"Okay, see yah." Tsukune said as he thought for a moment. _"Yep, Yokai is a school for and nobody but monsters. Meeting Moka and Gohan is the best thing that happened to me yet."_

* * *

 _ **Outside the boys dorm**_

Tsukune walked outside of his dorm, with a normal yet unsure expression while he walked to class. Other students behind him saw someone walking towards them from behind.

"Look, that's the new student, Moka Akashiya." The boy with red hair said.

"She is so hot, it should be damn illegal." another male student said.

Moka looked closer and ran towards the boys, due to their surprise, she didn't run up to them, she didn't even noticed them. She only noticed her first friend at school, Tsukune Aono.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka shouted happily.

"Good morning to you too Moka!" Tsukune said with a blush.

"Hey what the hell was that about! What are we, chopped liver?" the red headed male student said.

"Well apparently, he must be something after beating up that jerk Saizou Komiya!" the student said.

Tsukune sights. _"How did the story end up with me beating him up? It was all Moka and Gohan." Tsukune thought_.

Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand.

"What is it Tsukune, we have to go to class, come on!" Moka said when they ran towards Yokai Academy.

The three students were in agony for the hot pinked haired girl, but behind the tree, someone caught up all the action, and with jiggling breasts, the girl disappeared from behind the tree.

* * *

 _ **The Forest Towards Yokai**_

Moments later, Tsukune and Moka walked through the forest on their way to school. Moka looked at Tsukune.

"Tsukune, you must feel different, surrounded by monsters and all, so if you need help with anything, you just have to ask okay?" Moka said.

"Thank you Moka, I really appreciate it." Tsukune said grateful.

Tsukune thought for a moment. _"I was a bit uncomfortable with that Inner Moka the other day, but this version of Moka seems nicer and friendlier. I really like her."_

The two stared deeply into each others eye with a blush.

"Moka..." Tsukune chanted.

"Tsukune..." Moka chanted.

"Moka.." Tsukune chanted... again... Ugh...

"It's too much, I didn't have time for breakfast. I am sorry." Moka said when she came closer to him.

She approached his neck and took a bite, sucking his human blood. For a second, Tsukune was paralyzed, but then started to panic.

"Daahaha, you can't treat my like I am your breakfast!" Tsukune shouted as he ran away.

"I am sorry, I couldn't help it." Moka said shy as she watched him run.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Lake**_

At a lake not far from school, Tsukune looked at the scar Moka left on his neck.

"It does not hurt too bad, and I don't think it is a permanent scar." Tsukune said as he kept looking at it.

Then suddenly, a girl with blue hair and a yellow shirt fell on the ground across the lake, like she was ready to faint anytime.

"Ah! Help me!" the girl shouted.

Tsukune saw the girl and quickly ran up to her, helping her from the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked worried.

The girl looked seductively up to him, Tsukune's face started to blush at the beautiful girl.

"She is..." Tsukune stuttered.

"I am sorry, but would you mind giving me a hand? Please?" The girl asked.

"Sure I uhh, would love to." Tsukune said when he gave her a hand.

The girl grabbed his hand, and as he was about to pull her up, he girl rushed him and pushed her chest on the young man, breast and all.

Tsukune was stunned, he didn't know what to do about the girl who kept pushing her breast.

"Dah... uuhh!" Tsukune panicked again.

"Something wrong?" the blue haired girl asked.

"No just, let's get you to the nurse's office." Tsukune said when he got her off of him.

"Alright..." the girl said as they walked back to Yokai.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Roof**_

Meanwhile on the roof, Moka thought about what happened earlier. She felt bad how she treated Tsukune like that and thought she had to apologize to save their friendship.

"I hope he can forgive me for what I did, I didn't mean to do it, but he smells so delicious. No, I have to apologize, I have to find Tsukune." Moka said when she went on her way.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

At Yokai Academy, Tsukune and the girl arrived. He walked the girl towards the entrance on their way to the nurse.

"I would like to thank you for helping me out Tsukune." the girl said grateful.

"No problem really, but hey wait... How is it that you now my name?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh don't be silly, we are in the same class together remember?" the girl asked.

"We are? Must have slipped my mind." Tsukune said gullible.

The girl laughed for a bit but then faint afterwards in Tsukune's arms.

"Oh no, you are falling again." Tsukune said when he caught the girl up.

Then again, she forced her huge breast onto Tsukune, as he was trapped in fantasy every boy wished for them to happen.

"She is a monster, she must be, but her breast feel so good, so good." Tsukune whispered quietly.

"Tsukune..." The girl said she looked into his eyes.

From her eyes, a pink glow appeared for a split second and before he knew it, Tsukune was under some sort of hypnosis, or rather a spell.

"Listen, my name is Kurumu, and I want you to be my friend, alright?" Kuruma said as she used her ability again.

Then again, he was even more under the control of the girl and couldn't control his actions, although his mind was still intact, but his body was acting on its own.

"Sure, I would, love to be your friend!" Tsukune shouted hypnotized as the two started cuddling.

"Tsukune you naughty boy!" Kurumu shouted.

Moka showed up and saw the two together.

"What is going on Tsukune, who is that girl?" Moka asked confused.

"Who am I you ask? I am in his class." Kurumu answered sassy.

"Right, we are in class together." Tsukune answered under a spell.

The two cuddled it out again, with Kurumu pushing her chest more and more onto Tsukune.

"Well, we should go to class." Kurumu said when she used her spell again.

At the entrance of the school, Gohan opened the door and shouted out to the three.

"Hey! You guys!" Gohan shouted when he ran towards them.

They all looked at the boy who was coming their way, Moka was more worried about Tsukune, while Kurumu and Tsukune himself only looked at Gohan. Kurumu had a questioned face about him too.

"I was getting worried something might have happened to you, where have you guys been, we need to go to class before we get late?" Gohan asked out of curiosity.

"Gohan, I can't control my body." Tsukune said in his head.

Gohan looked at Tsukune, but had no idea what was going on.

"Who are you again?" Kurumu asked.

Gohan looked and Kurumu and smiled.

"Oh hey, it's you! You are Kurumu Kurono. Remember me? We are in the same class as Tsukune and Moka, I was the one that traded seats with Moka, next to you know. Well I changed it up a bit so instead of behind you, I am next to you." Gohan said.

"Oh now I remember you. Miss Nekonome said that your name was Gohan." Kurumu said as she thought for a moment. _"After I am done with Tsukune, it's your turn to fall for my trap, Gohan." she thought._

"Well, we should go to class, it's almost time, come on Tsukune." Kurumu said when they walked away together.

They passed Gohan.

"Wait up Tsukune!" Moka called out for him.

"No, I am not waiting for you, I am tired of you using me as your breakfast!" Tsukune said unwillingly. _"Wait, why did I say that, I didn't mean it." he thought._

"Ah!" Moka gasped.

"Uh, Tsukune? Moka what is going on? Did something happen between you two while I was gone?" Gohan asked curious.

"I don't want to talk about it." Moka said when she passed Gohan and walked into the building.

Gohan turned around and scratched his head for a second, he then puts his shoulders up and walked into the building on his way to class.

* * *

 _ **Ms Nekonome's Homeroom**_

In class, Miss Nekonome was teaching history as the subject. Students took notes or just listened to her teaching. Some students were not as strong in history as others, Saizou Komiya leaned diagonal to his left side towards Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, what do you have at questioned 3 B?" Saizou asked.

"Oh uuh... 3 B... Ah, The American Revolution. But try it yourself for now, I have been helping out since Question A1. There are 20 more questions." Gohan said tiredly.

"Come on, why should we learn anything from history, they are all dead anyways." Saizou said.

"Look, I can help you out, but when we get a quiz, you have to do it on your own." Gohan said strict.

"Man, you can be such a pain you know." Saizou said.

While he was writing, he noticed some hostility on both sides. He saw both Moka and Kurumu watching each other without eye contact whatsoever. It was like lightning strikes were passed on.

" _She is looking at me, just a little more..." Kurumu thought._

" _I remember her, but what kind of monster is she, and what is she to Tsukune?" Moka thought._

Gohan saw it, as he was almost literally in the middle of them.

"I wonder what's going on between those two..." Gohan said as he looked at Kurumu next. "What do Moka and Kurumu have against each other... Maybe I should talk to Kurumu about it, Moka doesn't seem to be in the mood for a conversation."

The school bell rang, the students packed their stuff and prepared for recess.

"Okay that was it for today guys, you may go now." Miss Nekonome announced.

Tsukune stood up from his seat, but both Moka and Kurumu were gone, even Gohan left class earlier.

"Moka... I am sorry." Tsukune said.

* * *

 _ **Hallways Of Yokai  
**_

Later in the hallways, Moka was drinking her soda without anyone around her. She was angry and sad at the same time, due to the words her friend, Tsukune, left her this morning.

" _Jerk, I can't believe he is flirting with her like that." Moka thought._

"So you are a vampire, I see now." Kurumu said while she sat on the staircase.

She jumped down and approached her menacing, like rivals would.

"Since I got you here, I will let you know something. You see, I am here for a declaration of war." Kurumu let on.

"A declaration of war?" Moka asked clueless.

"Yeah, and you want to know why?" Kurumu asked her.

She only nods back at her, she didn't know what to say yet.

"I had big plans with this school, but you kept getting in the way, so I want you gone. See, I was planning on turning all the boys at school into my personal love slaves. It was working perfectly thanks to my boobie trap. Why shouldn't it work, I am a Succubus after all." Kurumu went on.

"Uuhhh..." Moka mumbled.

"But, then Little Miss Vampire showed up and started ruining my plans all together and all the boys fell for you instead of me, that is why I want you gone Moka!" Kurumu declared.

"That is stupid, you can't do this!" Moka said.

"I can and I will, I already stole Tsukune away from you, and when I am done with him, I am going after Tsukune's geeky friend, Gohan." Kurumu said.

Suddenly, Tsukune saw the two girls arguing and decided to jump in the line of fire.

"Moka, there you are, I want to talk to you!" Tsukune said.

"What is it Tsukune!" Moka said.

"I want to talk to you about the things I said, listen I don't..." Tsukune said as Kurumu rushed herself onto him, breast and all.

"Hey Tsukune!" Kurumu said greeted.

"Listen, I just want to talk to Moka now." Tsukune said.

Kurumu looked him in the eyes and casted another Love Charm on him, hypnotizing him once again.

"There is no need to talk to Moka." Tsukune said unwilling.

"Tsukune, you need to get away from her." Moka warned him.

"Why would I want to do that? I think she is nice, and very cute too." Tsukune answered back.

"Why should you, you only suck his blood because his sent is almost like a human, right?" Kurumu said.

"That is not true at all!" Moka shouted.

"Yes it is, the only reason you want to be friends is so that you can suck my blood." Tsukune said again.

"But I..." Moka stuttered.

"Come on Tsukune, let's go." Kurumu said when she and Tsukune walked away.

Moka started to shed a tear and ran away crying.

* * *

 _ **Infirmary**_

In the infirmary, Kurumu was sitting on a bed, celebrating her victory over Moka by taking Tsukune away from her. Tsukune was seen sitting on a chair, he thought about what happened earlier.

"Yahoo, finally I managed Moka cry her eyes out, ahahaha!" Kurumu celebrated.

" _Why did I say all those horrible things to Moka, I didn't mean any of them. I just have to apologize to her, I owe her that." Tsukune thought with his head down._

He stood up from his chair, Kurumu saw him standing.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's Moka, I have to apologize." Tsukune said as he tried to walked out of the room.

"No wait!" Kurumu shouted as she quickly gabbed his jacket.

She pushed his head onto her chest for seduction.

"You don't have to worry, your new buddy won't let anything happen to you." Kurumu said.

Tsukune was in a difficult situation, her monster strength was too much for Tsukune to even move her arms or even to breath.

"Wait, I can't... Oh no, no wait Kurumu." Tsukune pleaded helpless.

 **Bat flies out**

" **Sorry folks but the writer has to stop it right there, this part is only for adult. He would like to continue but then he has to change the subject to the H-Subject. Weeeeee!" Bat said as he flew out.**

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door of the infirmary. Kurumu looked at the door and pulls Tsukune's head out of her breasts.

"Listen, I am going to look who is at the door, you just stay put and don't move, your buddy tells you to." Kurumu said seductive.

She casts another Love Charm and Tsukune fell prey for it. His eyes went dark and sat quiet on the chair. Kurumu opened the door and saw the visitor.

"Hello Kurumu, Gohan here." Gohan greeted nicely.

"Oh you, what is it?" Kurumu asked hasty.

"Well I wanted to talk to you..." Gohan said as he saw Tsukune sitting down. "Oh Tsukune, you are here too?" Gohan asked when he wanted to get into the room.

Kurumu quickly pushed Gohan out of the room.

"Sorry, Tsukune is a bit busy at the moment right now, take a hike!" Kurumu said as she tried to close the door.

Gohan puts his foot down and prevented her from closing

"Please, I don't want any trouble, just a simple conversation." Gohan begged her.

"Heehhh..." Kurumu sight. "Fine then, 1 on 1?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, just you and me, 1 on 1." Gohan said nicely again.

The Succubus looked at Tsukune who didn't move a muscle, and because she still casted her Love Charm, Tsukune was all hers for the taking. So why not.

"Alright, you and me, let's go to the room across." Kurumu said when she left the room and closed the door so that no one can get in.

They both walked to the other room across the hallways. When they approached the door, Gohan bumped his head to the wall next to the door.

"Ouch, awh that hurt." Gohan said as he stroked his forehead.

"Do you need glasses or something?" Kurumu asked.

"As the matter of fact, yes, my eyes are kind of bad, give me a moment." Gohan said when he grabbed his glasses out of his pocket.

He folds them out and puts his glasses on.

"There, as clear as it can be, well, let's go." Gohan said when he walked in and Kurumu followed.

"Such a geek." Kurumu said while shaking her head.

Gohan heard her, but insults were never that strong against him. He sat on a chair and Kurumu sat across on the bed.

"Listen, Moka seems to be very upset, maybe because you are spending more time with Tsukune than her. Tsukune is a very important person to Moka you know, he is one of the first friends she made at this school." Gohan explained.

"So you want me to break up with my Tsukune?" Kurumu asked offended.

"No, no we can all be friends, it's just that Moka feels like she is a Third Wheel, are you and Tsukune together or something, like in a relationship?" Gohan asked curious.

"What if we are? Is that any of your business?" Kurumu asked him again.

Gohan stood up and had a strict face again.

"Kurumu, you have to apologize to Moka, make it up with her and be friends, then we have no more problems we have to deal with." Gohan said to her.

"I have my own plans with them than being petty friends, Tsukune will be mine and Moka can die for all I care. And talking about plans!" Kurumu shouted.

She held onto Gohan as he struggles a bit.

"Hey hold on, what are you..." Gohan leaded as she grabbed his head.

"I will do the same to you as I did with Tsukune. Love Charm!" Kurumu shouted.

She casts her spell onto Gohan next, he was not able to look away anymore and before he knew it, he too fell prey to the Succubus' magic. Gohan calmed down and at back in his chair.

Kurumu stood tall across Gohan, the last boy at school who was not under the spell, fell.

"Now Gohan, just like Tsukune, you will be my best buddy, understand?" Kurumu said.

"Of course Kurumu, you are my best friend!" Gohan said under a hypnoses.

"Well, what do you think of Moka Akashiya, Gohan?" Kurumu said.

"Moka who? All I see is my dearest and best friend Kurumu." Gohan said unknowing.

"Great, now my plan is flawless, ahahaha!" Kurumu shouted menacingly.

"Best friend, I have a question!" Gohan said with his arm up like in a classroom.

"Fine then." the Succubus said.

"Why do you need everyone to be your friend, I thought I was good enough for you?" the Half Saiyan said.

"What are you talking about, I am not doing this to be friends, my motives are way higher than you think. I am doing this because the existence of my race is at stake. Succubi need to choose their destined man to be with forever, and to do that, we need a large group of men under our control and pick just one. I almost failed because all the boys, including you, fell for Moka instead of me. That is the reason I want Moka gone! It's either her, or me." Kurumu explained.

"I understand my dear, I am sorry for doubting you, I will do everything to please you. I will protect you." Gohan said still hypnotized.

"You wait here and don't leave, I am going back at Tsukune to finish the job." Kurumu said when she opened the door and left the room.

Gohan had a big grin on his face, even after Kurumu left he sat still in his chair.

* * *

 _ **Outside the school building**_

Outside at the doorstep, Moka was moping and questioned if her friendship was for the right causes. Was it for a breakfast of blood, or for real friendship with one of her first friends she ever made.

"Is it true, am I really just friends with you to suck your blood?" Moka asked herself the question.

She shed tears again from sadness, she really didn't know it anymore if she was friends for the right cause. Then her Rosarie started to light up red.

"You have no time to mope around. Tsukune fell prey to the Succubus' magic. You have to hurry, if a Succubus kisses her victim, she will continue to suck the life out of him until he dies. You have to hurry, Tsukune is in danger and she goes after Gohan next!" Inner Moka spoke throughout the Rosarie.

Moka shockingly stood up and ran back into school, looking for Kurumu and Tsukune.

* * *

 _ **Tsukune in the infirmary**_

Kurumu walked back to the other room and opened the door, she looked at Tsukune and threw him on the bed. He was his own self again as he layed on the bed. Kurumu jumped on the end, on top of Tsukune as she crouched towards his.

"Kurumu, we can't..." Tsukune said.

The Succubus crouched towards him.

"You will be the first, you know, just relax, Tsukune..." Kurumu said when she slowly approached him for a tender kiss.

Tsukune wanted to look away, but she used her Love Charm again. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. This time, he was strong enough.

Instead of a kiss, he exchanged a hug with the Succubus.

"Wait, I told you, this is my first time, don't be so rough." Kurumu said in a struggle.

"I can't do it..." Tsukune said.

This change of heart surprised Kurumu as she widens her eyes.

"I can't go through with it." Tsukune said.

"What, impossible, I try another Charm." Kurumu said.

She tried to get out of his grip, his human strength was greater than hers. She had a difficult time to get him off.

"I can't leave my friendship with Moka broken like this, I said some terrible things and I need to make it up to her." Tsukune said in guilt.

"You like her more than me don't you?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune gasped, and as Kurumu used her monster strength to get him off.

"Even when I threw myself onto you, it is not enough! You jerk, I am really, really mad!" Kurumu shouted angrily.

From her back, she grew purple wings and a tail.

"Daaaahhhhaaaa!" Tsukune shouted from fear.

"I will take everything Moka likes, and smash it all to pieces!" the angry Succubus yelled.

The door got smashed open and Moka intervened. "Don't do it, stay away from him!" Moka shouted when she pushed Kurumu out of the window.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

"You need to go, she is a Succubus, a very strong one. She bewitched you and other boys just by looking at them. Where is Gohan, is he with you?" Moka asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since class." Tsukune answered.

"He must have been under her influence too." Moka said as she looked back at Tsukune. "Please you have to listen to me and run!" Moka shouted.

"But Moka I..." Tsukune stuttered.

The tail from the Succubus grabbed Tsukune by the neck as he got pulled out of the window, Moka followed by hanging onto him. The extra weight of Moka was too heavy and Kurumu let the couple go in the woods.

As the two fell on the ground, the Succubus approached them surrounded by her monster energy.

"Tsukune you okay?" Moka asked.

Tsukune shook his head.

"Ahahaha, excellent, now I can kill you both!" Kurumu shouted.

She rushed the two with her long, sharp Succubus nails.

"Watch out!" Moka yelled when she and Tsukune jumped out of the way.

Kurumu flew passed them in a speeding rush. On her way, she cut through several trees off like she was cutting in soft butter.

"Look at that, she did all of that with no effort!" Tsukune said worried.

"Are you hurt?" Moka asked him. "I wouldn't know what I do if you got hurt." she said afterwards.

"Moka listen I..." Tsukune said but instead Moka rushed her chest onto Tsukune.

"No time! My Rosarie, take it off quick, it's the only chance we have!" Moka said worried.

Tsukune took a hold on her Rosarie, but it wouldn't budge as easily as the last time.

"It's not coming off." Tsukune said.

"Ahahaha, well Moka, I guess the rumors of you being a vampire is just lousy talk, because if you were you could have fought me off, but since you are not, you two are going to die!" Kurumu spoke sinister.

"No, you can kill me if you want but spare Tsukune's life!" Moka pleaded.

"Come on, you are prepared to go that far, he's only your breakfast!" Kurumu said.

"No he is not!" Moka shouted.

Kurumu stopped in mid air at Moka's outburst.

"I am not friends with him because I want to suck his blood, he is my best friend and I care for him. He means the world to me. I would gladly die for him!" Moka explained.

The words Moka spoke to her reached Tsukune in a joyful and thankful way to his best friend.

"Moka..." Tsukune whispered grateful.

Kurumu rushed them again.

"Please! Stop with all this friendships bullshit, men are only useful as slaves you can use for your own purpose!" Kurumu shouted angrily.

"Moka is right, she feels the same way as I do, that's why I would die for her as well!" Tsukune said when he ripped the Rosarie off her chest.

Moka gasped and in a split second, the area began to change. The sky changed to dark red, the color of a vampire. Moka's look changed, her pink hair changed to white, she gained a more developed body with bigger breasts, arms and legs. Lastly, bats flew all in her direction and surrounded her, until her transformation was complete and they flew away again. Inner Moka has awaken once again.

 **When the Rosarie Seal over her breasts is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire awakens.**

The Succubus was paralyzed, she never experienced a power greater than hers, from an S-Class Super Monster.

"Were you waiting for me, Little Miss Succubus?" Inner Moka spoke up.

"Is this the true power of an S-Class Super Monster, is this the power of a vampire?" Kurumu feared.

"Come on and find out if I really am, you stand no chance." Inner Moka stood tall over her.

"I won't lose, I will still kill you and Tsukune!" Kurumu shouts as she rushed her from the sky.

She slashed her way to desperately hit the S-Class, but Moka's speed was too much for the Succubus, she easily dodged all of them with ease. Kurumu got tired of her attacks, and Moka stood behind her.

"Your time is up." Inner Moka spoke.

Kurumu puts her head up, Moka grabbed her tail and swung it around in the air.

"It's time for you to learn your place!" Moka spoke as she kicked the Succubus into the woods, crashing through the trees due to her amazing strength.

"Daah!" Kurumu shouts as she lands on the ground.

"Please... no more, I am sorry, I won't do it ever again..." Kurumu pleads for her life.

 **Bat flies in** **"This chapter's showdown took a mere 76 seconds. Weeeeeee!"** **Bat flies out**

Moka walked over to her defeated opponent.

"I have no guarantee of that, I will rip off your wings and tail so that you will never do it again." Inner Moka spoke.

"Please, don't do it, I beg of you!" Kurumu pleads for he life again.

Moka reached herself to her then suddenly...

"Kaameehaameehaa!" someone shouted out of nowhere.

Moka saw the speeding blue beam and jumped out of the way, Kurumu took cover on the ground. From the sky, Gohan dropped and stood on the ground, facing Moka's Inner Self.

"Gohan! You are save!" Tsukune yelled.

"Hey Tsukune, sorry for being late!" Gohan said.

"It's you, Gohan, what is it?" Inner Moka asked.

"Hmmmm..." Gohan said as he looked behind him and saw Kurumu crying in fear.

He approached her.

"Don't worry, Kurumu, everything will be alright." Gohan said to her.

She puts her head up and saw Gohan standing in front of her. He helps her up from the ground and puts comforts her. Kurumu was in disbelieve, she couldn't believe how Gohan was still so gentle towards her even after the things she did to him.

"Gohan? Why are you doing..." Kurumu said disbelieved.

"Why are you protecting her Gohan, she is a plague to all the boys in this school, and she almost made Tsukune her slave. He is your friend too, don't you care for him?" Inner Moka asked him strictly.

Gohan let go of Kurumu.

"Moka, Tsukune is my friend too, but I will not let you harm Kurumu again, I will make sure of that." Gohan said brave.

"Gohan!" Kurumu shouts.

"Why are you doing this? She is dangerous! She almost broke up our friendship with Moka and she tried to kill us just now!" Tsukune said.

"Oh I see how it is..." Inner Moka said as she closed her eyes and downed her head. "She used her Love Charm on you, she may have failed to kiss Tsukune, but she kissed you instead, now you are her slave. I will have to beat her influence out of you!" Inner Moka spoke when she rushed him too.

"Hold on Moka! It's not like that really. Listen, what I mean is..." Gohan said trying to stop her from an assault.

But Moka already attacked him as she tried to punch him.

"You better learn your place too!" Moka shouts with a speeding kick.

Just when Moka was about to hit her strong kick she used to defeat the Succubus, Gohan powers up to a great extend.

"Haaaahh!" Gohan shouts as the sky turned yellow instead of red, Gohan underwent a transformation which caused his hair to turn Gold.

"Hmm... is Gohan still under her spell?!" Tsukune asked himself.

Gohan's metamorphoses was complete and gold ki was surrounding his body. His hair was golden and changed into the transformation he achieved in his youth. The Super Saiyan Transformation.

 **When his friends are in danger of a major threat, Gohan's hair turns gold and his real power awakens.**

Gohan caught Moka's fist.

"Ah!" Moka gasped. "That's your monster form?" Inner Moka spoke.

"I know my place, do you Moka?" Gohan asked her cocky.

"What? You little..." Moka said as Gohan screams a bit.

He released a strong and devastating invisible energy called the Kiai in her direction which blew Moka away.

"What is this! Argh!" Moka screams as she slides backwards on the ground.

" _That is Gohan's monster form? Is he a vampire too?" Tsukune thought._

"Moka, I know this is not the personality we are friends with, that's why I don't want to fight, but if you won't listen to reason, or if you try to attack Kurumu, I have to defend." Gohan said.

Kurumu freaked out, Gohan protected her like they were real friends. She looked at Gohan, like it was sparking around him, she new everything will be alright. "He's amazing..." she exclaimed.

"He is strong, certainly an S-Class Super Monster too." Inner Moka said.

Gohan lowers his hand.

"You guys, Moka, Tsukune, let me explain all of this." Gohan said.

He lowers his strength and his hair turned black again. Gohan took a deep breath to explain what exactly was going on, due to the last time he was under Kurumu's influence.

 **Bat flies out. "This second fight took a total of 25 second. Weeee!"**

Moka grabbed the bat and threw him away.

"You be quiet. Talk!" Inner Moka shouted at Gohan.

" **Weeeeeee!"**

"Gohan, what exactly is going on?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll explain. You see, ever since I met Kurumu with Tsukune at school, I have been very suspicious about her. I thought something was wrong with their friendship so I decided to find out what was going on. I wanted to ask you along too Moka, but you were too upset to help me out. Either way, in class, I saw Kurumu and Moka starring at each other, that was the moment I knew something was definitely wrong between the two. It felt like I was in the line of fire." Gohan explained.

"What are you talking about? You are not under influence by that Succubus, didn't she use any sells on you?" Inner Moka asked.

"No, I am not, I never was, and I can explain all of it." Gohan said.

"Gohan, you were never under my spell? But how, it is flawless and no one can resist. How did you?" Kurumu questioned him.

"I will get to that, now where was I... Oh I know! So after class, I left early to find Kurumu, when I arrived, I saw her talking to Moka, I thought that if I had approached then, it would ruin everything so I kept my distance. I decided to hear everything out about her plans on why she did what she is doing to us. I was listening in behind the staircase, hearing her pans for war against Moka. After I found out that she was a Succubus, I decided to think of a plan to fix it this problem, so I went to the school library and did my research on Succubi. I read a book about them to learn more about their abilities before approaching one. They have the ability to bewitch men by looking at them and cast their spell called Love Charm." Gohan explained.

"Yes, that is my specialty." Kurumu explained.

"So are you getting to the point of all of this?" Inner Moka asked.

"This version of yourself really is different from the other one. Anyways, the Love Charm spell has one, just one major weakness. When I found out what it was, I made a plan to prevent myself from falling into it. I went to Kurumu in the infirmary where she was with Tsukune, I asked her to talk 1 on 1 to find out why she tried to break our friendship apart. And she fell for my bait..." Gohan explained as he looked at Kurumu. "Kurumu, do you remember that moment when I bumped my head to the wall next to the door?" Gohan asked her.

"Yes, you said that you needed to wear glasses." Kurumu explained.

"Exactly, and with that, I tricked you into putting on my glasses without suspicious intentions. Glasses or simple mirrors that block eye contact are a weakness to the Love Charm Spell, they cannot affect a man if it can't travel to the eyes, and it won't work back at the Succubus so it cancels out." Gohan told.

"What!" Tsukune and Inner Moka both said at the same time.

"Glasses! A simple object like that is my spells weakness?" Kurumu asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, you see the spell works with eye contact, the spell travels from the eyes, to the brains, therefor affecting the victims perspective and thought about the caster. That is also why Tsukune said all those things to you Moka, his thought were still in tact but his brains were in control by Kurumu. Anyway, when I was talking to Kurumu, my predictions of her using her spell on me were correct and she thought that I was under her control like Tsukune. I used that opportunity to find out why she did all of this, and she told me why." Gohan said.

"So, you were never really under my control?" Kurumu asked.

"No, I never was, Kurumu, your intentions were wrong, but for a good cause. When you explained why did all of this, I didn't saw the person who wanted to kill Tsukune and Moka, I saw a gentle girl who opened her heart out about herself. And deep inside, you have a pure heart. That is the reason I protected you from Moka's Vampire form. I know that your race is decreasing in numbers, that you have to find your one and only true man, but you don't need to use magic to do so. Look, why don't we try and start over again maybe we can work this out and truly be friends." Gohan explained.

Kurumu's eyes started to shed tears as she started to cry. Inner Moka had enough of all of this.

"This is one weird experience I rather forget..." Moka said as she grabbed the Rosarie from his hand. "I am going back to sleep, take care Tsukune."

"Bye, hope to see you soon." Gohan said gentle.

Moka only nods the other way, like she was nodding away from her rival.

"Yeah whatever..." She left him.

Moka didn't answer him, and the moment the Rosarie was back on her neck, Moka turned back to the innocent schoolgirls she was before. The trouble was over.

* * *

 _ **Moment later in the forest**_

"So, your other side spoke to you through the Rosarie?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, I didn't know it could do that, but that is how I was able to help you out." Moka said.

"That is interesting, you sure you don't have any of them?" Gohan asked picky.

"Sorry, I don't." Moka answered.

Gohan sights but then asked again. "Also Moka, that other version of your, is that really your true self?"

"Yes, this version of me does not have the real strength of a vampire, that other version is the real me, it keeps it sealed away by the Rosarie." Moka said.

"Well, it's just that..." Gohan said unsure. "You see, it doesn't feel like your real half likes me at all, she is so distant towards me. Like before, she attacked me, thinking I was under Kurumu's spell, but she didn't hesitate to check the fact and just rushed in. It felt like she just wanted to beat me up." Gohan explained.

"That is true, I have seen everything, and she is not very fond of Gohan." Tsukune said.

"Really? Well, I don't think there was every anyone she hated, but I don't know, maybe we will see the next time." Moka answered.

"I guess so." Gohan said.

"Gohan? I saw your monster transformation, what type of monster are you? Are you a vampire too? Because your hair turned gold, like Moka's hair turns white." Tsukune asked.

"Really? Your hair changed color too? Are you a vampire as well?" Moka asked.

"Ahahaha, calm down guys, and no I am not a vampire, it's a long story so I will save that for later. I am kind of tired right now after all the ruckus." Gohan said.

"Heeellllooooo!" Kurumu shouted at the three.

They shook from the surprise and looked at Kurumu who had recovered just fine.

"Gohan, I got some cookies for us, we can eat them together if you like?" Kurumu said to him.

"Cookies! They look great! I am starving!" Gohan said when he dug in.

He didn't hesitate to grabbed some cookies from the Succubus and ate like there was no tomorrow.

"Kurumu? How are you feeling?" Tsukune asked friendly.

"I fell better then ever, because I made an important decision." Kurumu answered.

"What kind of decision." Moka asked.

"Who my destined partner for life would be, and I choose Gohan!" Kurumu said with a blush.

"Waaaaaahhh!" Tsukune and Moka both shocked.

Gohan wides his eyes and almost choked himself on some cookies. He spit them out and pats his chest to breath again.

"What, me!? I am your who for what now?!" Gohan asked shocked.

"I mean Tsukune was cute and all, but the way you protected me, and comfort me made it obvious! How couldn't you see the connection, even after you protected me from Moka's Vampire form, now I am totally in love with you." Kurumu said.

"But! I didn't mean it like... Wait this is all a miss..." Gohan stuttered.

Kurumu rushed her breast at Gohan who kept backing away from her.

"Come on, take another cookie, they are delicious right?" Kurumu said seductive while approaching him.

"No thanks, not hungry anymore!" Gohan said as he backed away all the time.

He was actually getting scared of the Succubus, after everything he went through, nw he is getting cared and flew off.

"Daaahh! No!" Gohan said while flying away in agony.

"Hey wait!" Kurumu said when she flew after him.

Moka and Tsukune were left all alone.

"I guess Gohan got his hands full right now, but it's pretty cool that he can fly too." Tsukune said.

"Hmm..." Moka mumbled happily.

"Oh Moka, I want to apologize for all the mean things I said to you, I wasn't myself." Tsukune apologized.

"It's okay, I understand." Moka accepted.

"If you want to suck my blood, it's fine be me, but just... not too much or else I will faint hehehe." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune..." Moka chanted.

"Moka..." Tsukune chanted.

Moka came closer to him, and took a bite for his blood.

* * *

 _ **Chapter end. Backstage**_

Writer: "Well that was fun, wasn't it guys?"

Tsukune: "I didn't like the way you made me hypnotized all the time."

Writer: "But that is what happened in the anime, this is based off of it you know. Besides, be happy I didn't pair you with Kurumu, boy what kind of panic would that be for you."

Tsukune: "Wait, where is Gohan, and Kurumu is still not here?"

Writer: "They are off somewhere, Gohan is fleeing and Kurumu is in hot pursuit. They won't be here for the ending credits."

Moka: "So what now?"

Writer: "End this chapter with a joke?"

Tsukune: "No thanks, no offense but your jokes are really corny and just not funny."

Writer: "Oh, you done messed up boy. You are going to get it in the next chapter, you sealed your faith."

Tsukune: "Wait, I didn't mean..."

Moka: "Tsukune, watch a bit what you are saying, he is the writer after all, he can make everything happen in this story."

Writer: "Anyways le'ts end this. Thanks for reading, if you managed to get through to it all the way, I am not the best writer but I try to entertain. Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow. If you have questions, feel free to ask them. Bye!"


	3. A Witch and a Saiyan

_**Chapter 3: A Witch and a Saiyan**_

* * *

"Dear mom and dad, I am here at Yokai Academy, it is still like normal school back there, which means we still have stupid exams." Tsukune Narrated.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy Schoolyard**_

Outside of the Yokai schoolyard, their hang a board with the recent exam results. The results were in ranked order from 1 to 400 and so on. Tsukune saw the board outside on the schoolyard.

"I hope I did better than at my old school, please be good this time," Tsukune said yet a bit uncertain of his grades.

He looked at the board and saw that his name was way below many other students. Tsukune sights from disappointment.

"Ooh, I guess I should have studied more," Tsukune said saddened. "It could have been worse..." he said as he looked on the board again.

He saw that Moka's name was in the top 5 smartest students at Yokai Academy.

"Compared to Moka... I might as well be her assistant." Tsukune said.

Moka was walking on the schoolyard, being admired for her intelligence and beauty by the other students, mostly the boys.

"Moka sure is smart." A male student said.

"Not only that, she is the hottest girl I have ever seen." Another student said.

As the boys were glaring and admiring her beauty, the vampire approached the school board and saw Tsukune standing.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she ran up to the boy.

"Good morning Moka," Tsukune replied to her.

"How did your exams go?" Moka asked the boy.

"Not so well, I should have studied more often, before I fail. Moka, you are so smart, how did you do it?" Tsukune told her.

"It was probably just a fluke, but maybe we can study together? Is that okay with you?" Moka asked with a blush.

"I would love to Moka," Tsukune said happily.

The two stared deeply into each other's eyes...

Writer: My God, are we really doing this again? I mean, I know it's a part of the anime and a running gag but for heaven's sake man. I am getting tired of this, can they kiss already? Everybody and their mama wanna see them make out. Alright fine, I'll do it.

"Moka..." Tsukune chanted.

"Tsukune..." Moka chanted

Suddenly, the two heard a loud screaming sound as they stopped staring at each other. Gohan was on the board, he jumped and screamed from joy. Moka and Tsukune looked behind and saw Gohan running up to them.

"Oh hey Gohan, I am guessing you did well on the exams?" Moka asked friendly.

"Did well? Moka, Tsukune, you won't believe this. I made the number 1 spot on the board! My essay got an A++, can you believe that?!" Gohan told them.

"Wow, congratulations Gohan, you should be proud of yourself. I didn't even know it was possible to get that grade." Tsukune said.

"I am, I studied all day for the exams. I saw your name and you were way below in the rankings Tsukune." Gohan noted.

"Yeah, I am not that fond of studying that long, I need some help, though," Tsukune said insecurely.

"Hey if you want, I can help you study, should be fun right?" Gohan asked the boy.

"Yeah... Fun..." Moka said a bit disappointed, not getting the chance to be alone with Tsukune.

But from a white pillar behind them, someone was spying on the three friends. From behind the Pillar, Yukari Sendo, a young witch, was spying on Moka, admiring her intelligence from a safe distance.

"She's so smart and so amazing..." Yukari admired.

Then three boys from her own class approached Yukari.

"What have we here? Yukari Sendo." an unknown voice spoke.

"Huh? It's the boys from my class." Yukari said frightened.

The voice was the class president of her class, Tadashi Wanibuchi with his 2 lackeys.

"We expected that you would make the number 1 spot on the board, however, some guy named Gohan surpassed you. Now you are the second smartest students at the school." Tadashi said as he smiled.

"I should be number 1, I got an A+ on the exams, he got an A++, there is no way he did better than I did. He's a fraud." Yukari shouted angrily.

"Heh, I don't really care if he is or not, all you better do is not to press your luck on the second spot. You are still just a child who got lucky to even be in the top 3." Tadashi threatened the little girl.

"What do you..." Yukari stuttered.

"You shouldn't even be in this school, an insect such as you does not belong here." the class president insulted her.

The three boys laughed at the witch, Yukari was depressed, but she thought that she shouldn't show it, and instead held her magic wand behind her back. She taps it once and from the sky, three golden water buckets fell on their heads.

"OW!" The three boys shouted from pain.

"Ahahaha, that ought to teach you some manners," Yukari said as she kept laughing.

The three boys stood up, Tadashi was extremely upset as he slowly walked towards her.

"You will pay for that move you dirty witch!" the class president screamed as he tried to attack the girl head on

Then suddenly in a pink flash, Moka stood right in front of the little girl and protected her from Tadashi's incoming attack.

"Hey, stop it!" Moka told the boys.

They stood still and looked at the girl, Yukari was hiding behind her back.

"And who the hell are you?" Tadashi asked.

"Back off, you shouldn't treat girls this way, it is wrong!" Moka told him.

Gohan and Tsukune heard the ruckus and decided to see what really was going on. It got more crowded as the students walked towards Moka, Yukari, and the class president. The three backed away for a second when they felt that someone was standing behind them. Gohan stood there with a confident look.

"It is not very nice to bully people like that, especially girls," Gohan said to the bullies.

"Great, where are all of you coming from? Who are you?" Tadashi asked.

"My name is Gohan." Gohan introduced himself.

"Gohan? Oh I see, you are that number 1 student now over Yukari. Same goes for you as it counts for that little witch, don't press your luck." Tadashi warned him.

"I don't care what you think of me if you have a problem with me then leave her out of this. You should apologize to her now." Gohan demanded of the class president.

Instead, he walked away with his friend

"Apologize? You right. Let's leave it at this. Come on guys, I had enough of that disgusting witch. Even being in the same class as she annoys me to death." the class president said.

Yukari heard his voice and was shocked by the insult like she has been hearing it all her life. The boys were gone, and the girls were saved.

* * *

 _ **Cafeteria**_

Inside the cafeteria, Gohan, Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari were having lunch. Yukari had her own food which was hot soup, the rest ate cafeteria food.

"Thank you Moka, you saved me back there from those jerks." Yukari thanked the girl

Yukari stood up for her seat. "I haven't introduced myself, my name is Yukari Sendo." she introduced herself properly.

"Yukari? I think I have heard of you, you skipped a few grades haven't you?" Gohan asked.

"I don't think I was talking to you!" Yukari said offended.

"Oh, sorry I just..." Gohan said when he scratched his head.

"Skipped a few grades? That must mean you are super smart right? Our friend Gohan is very smart too, you two might get along just fine. Also, your outfit is really cool." Moka asked her.

"I doubt that. It is very nice of you to say that but my beauty does not come close to you Moka, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Very smart, kind hearted, cool and..." Yukari told her while blushing.

Yukari stuttered shy. "And... you should know... I love you more than I love myself!" she shouted as she jumped Moka a second later.

She passed Tsukune and Gohan, when they both looked on the ground, Yukari was seen hugging and squeezing Moka's bags of joy.

"Oh no!" Tsukune shouted.

"Here we go again," Gohan said as he looked away from the girls and puts his palm on his forehead.

"Since you helped me out from those jerks I decided that you are going to be my girlfriend," Yukari said.

"Well uh... let's just be friends okay?" Moka asked her.

"Yay, we are going to have so much fun!" Yukari shouted again.

"But hey Yukari, don't you think Moka feels a bit uncomfortable with you clinging all to her like that?" Gohan asked out of curiosity.

Yukari looked angrily at Gohan. She stood up from the ground and grabbed her magic wand, the witch levitated her soup and dropped it right on Gohan's head. The steam started to come off his head.

"Daaahaaa! Ouch ouch, hot soup!" Gohan shouted in pain as he ran around the cafeteria like a chicken without a head.

Tsukune tried to calm Gohan down. "Yukari, why did you do that, he didn't do anything wrong to you," he stated.

"Ahahaha, that should teach you a lesson! Come on Moka, let's go!" Yukari said as she grabbed Moka's arm and walked out of the cafeteria.

Gohan's face was burned, he touched his face, which only had burnt skin and chunks of hot soup I his face.

"Ouch ouch ouch, it burns..." Gohan complaints

"Come on Gohan, I'll help you to the school nurse," Tsukune said when he helped Gohan.

"Thanks," Gohan said.

"Why do you think she did that, did you do something to her that made her angry?" Tsukune asked.

"I have no idea why, I never did anything to her, so why should she?" Gohan asked.

Tsukune helped Gohan as they walked out of the cafeteria and went to the infirmary.

* * *

 _ **Infirmary**_

In the infirmary, Kurumu was treating Gohan's burned injuries. After the doctor prescribed his medicine, Kurumu came through to put it on. She holds a ball of cotton and dips it in a special alcohol which should get rid of the burned areas. The moment Kurumu puts her cotton ball on Gohan's face, he started feeling even more, pain.

"Daaaaaahhhh, it burns!" Gohan shouted from pain.

"Gohan please, just bear with it, the doctor said that this will make the pain go away," Kurumu said when she grabbed another new cotton ball.

She then dips it into the alcohol again.

"I know Kurumu, but it burns a lot, I don't even know why I deserved this," Gohan questioned himself.

"So you are telling me that Yukari Sendo threw that soup in your face?" Kurumu said when she puts another cotton ball on Gohan's face, which started burning again.

"Aha hahaha... Yes, she just did it out of nowhere without any reason." Gohan told her.

He then laid down on his bed and took some rest. Kurumu was watching him and prepared another cotton ball.

"You know, I heard that everybody hates her because she is a genius, but also very bratty. It annoys everyone that she is using her intelligence to irritate people like that, maybe you were her next target." Kurumu explained.

"I see, then I guess I just have to talk to her-AAaaaaaaahhhh! Kurumu aren't you don yet?" Gohan shouted at the last second when Kurumu used anther cotton ball.

"All done, the alcohol did his trick Gohan, that was the last burned area," Kurumu said enjoyed.

Gohan grabbed a mirror on the table next to his bed and looked at himself. He saw that the burn was completely gone and could feel his face normally again.

"Wow, it's all healed, thank you Kuru... Huh!" Gohan sounded as Kurumu crawled on his bad.

"Oh you don't have to thank me, but if you want to thank me, you... can..." Kurumu said when she came closer and closer to Gohan.

"Wait a sec, I just healed! Come on not now!" Gohan shouted nervously.

"I know, that is why I waited for the right moment..." Kurumu said seductively.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Yukari was spying on Gohan.

"He won't get away with cheating, I am going to teach him a lesson... With my Gohan voodoo doll!" Yukari said.

She grabbed a small doll and put it inside the doll. "Maybe miss Kurono can help me out a bit," Yukari said.

In the room, when Kurumu got closer, Yukari bend the arms of the doll forwards, making Gohan move in sync as he also puts his arms straight. What happened next was shocking, Gohan grabbed Kurumu's breast tightly. Both were pretty shocked, but Kurumu started blushing afterward.

"Daahhaaaaaa!" Gohan yelled hysterically.

"Gohan you dog, you're already moving so fast and..." Kurumu said while blushing.

"No no no no wait, I-I-I didn't mean to, it's just that my arms moved on its own and..." Gohan stuttered.

Then Yukari puts the doll's arms in a circle form, as Gohan hugged Kurumu afterward. Kurumu started blushing more after the rash action of the half-breed.

"Gohan, I knew you felt the same way I felt, but please don't be too rough, this is my first time," Kurumu said loved.

Gohan started to panic. "Duaaaaaaahhhhhh! What is happening to me!" Gohan yelled.

Suddenly, the door of the infirmary opened up as Tsukune walked in unannounced.

"Hey Gohan, I came to see... uh?" Tsukune said as he saw Kurumu and Gohan hugging. "I uhh... am I interrupting something or... I can come back later if you want..." Tsukune said as he turned around.

"Tsukune wait, I don't know what's going on, for some reason my body just does whatever it wants!" Gohan shouted.

From the window next to them, they heard loud laughter as they all looked. Gohan jumped out of the bed and opened up the window. Below him, he saw Yukari laughing.

"Yukari!" Gohan shouted angrily.

Yukari noticed she got caught and ran away. Gohan had an angered and yet troubled expression as he went back inside the room.

Gohan then laid down in his bed again, Kurumu sat next to him as Tsukune also sat down.

"I don't know what she wants from me, what did I do to make her this mad?" Gohan asked himself.

"Maybe it's time we have a talk with her," Tsukune suggested.

"I agree with Tsukune, Gohan, if this keeps going on, I will never be able to get you for myself," Kurumu said annoyed.

"Kurumu, not the perfect time to talk about that, you have to comfort him," Tsukune said strictly.

"If he wants comfort, I can give it to him!" Kurumu shouted as she tried to hug Gohan again.

But Gohan stood up from the bed, avoiding Kurumu's attack as he walked out of the room.

"I need to be alone for a moment guys, see you around," Gohan said when he walked out of the room.

Tsukune puts his hand on his chin as he thought for a moment.

"Maybe Moka and I should have a talk with her," Tsukune said when he stood up and went to the door, then Kurumu went after him.

"I am going with you, maybe I have been a bit selfish and I feel bad. I really want to help him out, I care for him as much as you and Moka." Kurumu said understanding.

"Great, let's go Kurumu," Tsukune said as they left the room.

* * *

Classroom 193

In the classroom, Gohan was sitting at his desk all alone, thinking what he could have done that made Yukari so angry at him.

"What could it be? What happened the last few days that made her this angry at me?" Gohan asked

Then the door opened and Ms. Nekonome looked around the room, seeing Gohan sitting all alone.

"Oh, Gohan, why are you here all alone?" Ms. Nekonome asked understanding as she walked in.

"Oh hello Ms. Nekonome, I just needed to be alone for a while to think about stuff," Gohan said.

The teacher went to her desk and sat on the table.

"Maybe I can help you with your problems? That is what I am for as well." the teacher said.

"Hmm... well you see, there is this girl, Yukari, she is angry with me, and I have to idea why. She won't tell me either, the only thing she does is use her magic to torture me." Gohan said.

"Oh, that's indeed a problem. Well, talking to does not work, maybe you have to figure out the problem by talking with people who are acquainted with her, maybe through them, you will find your answer." Ms. Nekonome explained.

Gohan thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anyone acquainted with her.

"I don't know anyone who is pretty close to her, I have to look into this matter a bit further," Gohan said as he stood up.

Ms. Nekonome then grabbed something from her desk, which was the grades of the latest exams taken by students.

"Before I forget Gohan, you did amazingly well with the exams, it even gave you the title of the smartest student at Yokai Academy. I am proud of you." Ms. Nekonome said when she looked at the papers.

But what he saw next shocked her, she saw that at number 2 was the former smartest student on Yokai, as her name was Yukari Sendo.

"Oh, Gohan listen!" Ms. Nekonome said when she ran up to him with the grades.

Gohan listened to his homeroom teacher. "Yes?" he replied.

"Gohan, according to the grades, yours are higher than Yukari Sendo's'. Before you came to Yokai Academy, she used to be the smartest student. I think you might have found the reason she is angry with you. Just take a look at this!" Mr. Nekonome said as she gave the grades to Gohan for him to have a look.

Gohan opened the file and looked at the grades, his were A++ while Yukari's were only A+ Gohan widened his eyes and quickly gave the file back to Ms. Nekonome.

"That's it... that is why she is mad! Now I understand, I have to go, I know how to end this! Thanks for all your help Ms. Nekonome!" Gohan said when he quickly ran out of the classroom.

"No problem Gohan, glad I could help." Ms. Nekonome said.

While Gohan was running, talked to himself.

"Of course, that is the reason she is angry with me, because of the exams. If I can just make it in time and find it, I can fix this problem!" Gohan said while running.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

In the meantime, Tsukune and Kurumu looked for Yukari to have a talk with her. When the exited the school, they saw Moka and Yukari sitting on a bench. Yukari was all over Moka, invading her personal space like it was no big deal.

"Moka, you are even better than I hope you were, I am glad we are friends," Yukari said while hugging her tightly.

Moka tried to shake her off of her.

"Yukari, that's great but please, can I have some space, I am really uncomfortable." Moka pleaded for help.

Tsukune and Kurumu walked over to the two.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka saw Tsukune and stood up from the bench.

"Oh, Tsukune, and Kurumu you too!" Moka said excitedly.

"Go away Tsukune, leave Moka and me alone!" Yukari shouted at him.

"Yukari, we want to talk to you, it's about Gohan!" Kurumu intervened immediately.

"I don't want to talk about the little cheat, go away!" Yukari said.

"Yukari, I do think we need to talk about this, what you did to Gohan was not fair and very rude," Moka said strictly.

"I did it so that he can learn his lesson about cheating, he won't bother us anymore," Yukari said when she continued hugging Moka tightly.

Moka got even more uncomfortable, but Tsukune got a little uptight with Yukari.

"Yukari listens, you have to apologize to Gohan, he never did you wrong and he does not deserve to be treated this way," Tsukune explained.

Yukari lets go of Moka and jumped off the bench. "Listen you imbecile, I will not apologize to that cheater so stop telling me what to do!" Yukari said infuriated.

"Why do you keep saying he is a cheater? Cheated with the exams? Gohan isn't the type of person to ever cheat on anything or anyone, that is why he is so cool." Kurumu asked.

"Figure it out yourself titty pie!" Yukari insulted her.

Kurumu gained a blood vein on her head as she closed her eyes and down her head from anger, she then exploded from anger.

"What! You little rat I will teach you a lesson!" Kurumu shouted as she went after Yukari.

But Yukari waved her wand as a golden washtub fell on Kurumu's head.

"Ouch! You little...!" Kurum shouted at her.

"Yukari!" Moka shouted.

The witch didn't answer her as she ran away in the woods. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu watched her leave as they all sight.

"This is an even bigger problem than I originally thought," Tsukune said as he stroked his back head. "Guys, let's go after her, we have to do something about this," Tsukune said.

"I'll go with you Tsukune!" Moka said when she went after him.

Kurumu stayed behind as she didn't follow the two, Tsukune saw her standing still. "Kurumu, come on, let's go," Tsukune shouted.

"No, I'll go get Gohan, I'll meet with you guys later," Kurumu said when she went back inside.

Meanwhile behind a tree, Tadashi, and his lackeys were spying on Yukari to see if she is still causing trouble.

"Looks like the little witch is still being a pain in the ass, what should we do Tadashi?" his lackey asked.

"It is the time we do something about her, she pressed her luck too much. Follow me, guys, it's time to make the witch disappear." Tadashi said when he walked away from the tree.

His two friends followed the class president to wait for the right moment to do something about Yukari.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy inside**_

Kurumu was back inside Yokai, she looked everywhere for Gohan to help him out. She looked in the classroom, in the cafeteria, but he wasn't there either.

"Gosh, he is nowhere to be found, where else could he be?" Kurumu thought for a moment.

Then it finally hit her, of course, Gohan would be in his own dorm. She left the school once again and quickly went towards Gohan's dorm. When she arrived in front of his door, she opened up and saw Gohan looking for something.

"Gohan, what are you looking for?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh hey Kurumu, I am looking for my essay, the one I made for the exams. I might have found the reason why Yukari hates me, but I have to find my essay to prove it." Gohan said.

"Your essay? Why do you need that? What did you figure out?" Kurumu asked.

"I'll explain it later, but right now I have to find my essay..." Gohan panicked as he kept searching around his room.

Kurumu looked on Gohan's bed which was right next to her, she saw his essay laying there just casual, she the sights and grabbed his essay.

"Uuhh... found it?" Kurumu said when she waved it in the door opening.

Gohan looked at him and smiled. "Oh great, thanks, Kurumu!" Gohan thanked her.

He gave her a quick hug, which made Kurumu blush, he then let her go and ran away. The succubus was still dreaming as Gohan shouted her out.

"Kurumu come on, we have to go!" Gohan shouted.

Kurumu went back to normal and ran after Gohan. "Right sorry, it's best if we go after Tsukune and Moka, they went into the woods," Kurumu said.

"Alright, we'll follow them, maybe we run into them on the way," Gohan said.

When the two were outside the boy's dorm, they both ran into the woods looking for Tsukune and Moka, and if they were lucky, maybe even run into Yukari.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Woods**_

In the Yokai Woods, Yukari was still running away, when she looked behind her, she slowly stops and went towards a big tree. She learned on the tree while holding her magic wand tightly. She puts her head down.

"I don't care for any of them, I finally made myself a friend, and I don't want any of them to ruin it," Yukari said saddened.

From her eyes, she shed small tears which fell down her cheeks. Suddenly, the witch heard a noise, she didn't know where it came from as she looked around, trying to find the source.

"What! Who is there!" Yukari asked frightened as she raised her magic wand.

From behind the tree, Tadashi, and his lackeys appeared.

"Yukari, such a coincidence to see you here of all places," Tadashi commented sinisterly.

"It's you three! Why can't you just leave me alone!" Yukari shouted at them.

Tadashi looked at his friends as they all laughed. Yukari looked at them with a questioned look. The class president then looked back at the witch.

"We would leave you alone, but you see..." Tadashi said.

Then all three of their monster energy went through the roof, they transformed into their true monster form, Lizardman. Their tails grew and their face turned into that of a green lizard, Yukari stepped back from fear as the three's transformation was complete.

"We are specialized in pest control, and you are the pest we have to take care off." The class president shouted. "Now, it's time to eat guys!" as they all rushed the witch.

The three Lizardman attacked her, Yukari tried to defend herself as she jumped up in the sky.

"Magic wand..." Yukari chanted but one of the Lizardman took a quick bite out of her wand and broke it into pieces.

Yukari was without protection. "My wand, now I can't perform any spells." The witch said depressed.

When the lizards attacked Yukari again with their sharp claws, someone quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Tsukune was just in time, but for a price he had to pay himself, the lizards scratched his back which left a huge open wound.

"I got you Yukari..." Tsukune said.

The witch was shocked to see Tsukune, and even save her life. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Because... you needed help... oh!" Tsukune stuttered from the wound

Then Moka appeared next into the area.

"Tsukune, Yukari! Are you two okay?" Moka shouted as she ran up to the two.

"I am fine, are you okay Yukari?" Tsukune asked concerned.

"Uhm, yes I am fine," Yukari said.

Moka looked at the Lizardmen with a frown on her face. "You guys are disgusting, how can you just jump a little girl 3 on 1, you have no self-respect." Moka insulted them.

"Then, you are our next target Moka!" Tadashi shouted when he attacked her.

"Stop it everyone!" a voice was heard around the area.

The three Lizardman, Yukari, Tsukune and Moka all paused for a second, from the far right side, Gohan and Kurumu finally arrived at the scene.

"Gohan, Kurumu!" Tsukune shouted.

"Hey, would you guys stop interrupting us!" Tadashi shouted annoyed.

Gohan approached Yukari who was with Tsukune, even passing the Lizardman without any fear, like they weren't even there. When he was in front of her, Yukari had an angered expression again, but Gohan was calm.

"Yukari, I finally get it, I get why you are so angry," Gohan said.

"I don't have anything to say to you, you fraud." Yukari insulted Gohan.

The insults didn't work on him anymore, Gohan reached to his essay from the latest exams and showed the file I his hand.

"Yukari, this is my essay from the exams we took a couple weeks ago. This essay made me number 1 on the scoreboard, it earned an A++, one grade more than you got." Gohan said.

Yukari opened her eyes and looked at the file in Gohan's hands. Gohan opened the file and tried to give Yukari his essay.

"Here, take a look Yukari, this essay is what made me number 1, so I want you to grade my essay yourself, and see if it is worth the grade Ms. Nekonome gave me," Gohan said.

Yukari was a bit questioned, but still accepted and took the essay. When she opened it up, she read his essay in her head. Then it happened, Yukari's expression and anger slowly disappeared from her face, she kept reading Gohan's essay with disbelieve. Tsukune and Moka were a bit confused about all of this, Kurumu walked over to them and stood next to them.

"What is this all about?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll explain, you see, Gohan told me this while we were on our way to find you guys," Kurumu said.

She thought about what she talked about with Gohan on the way.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Gohan and Tsukune were flying through the forest, on their way to find Yukari, Tsukune, and Moka. Kurumu looked at Gohan.

"Gohan, can you tell me why you were looking for your essay?!" Kurumu shouted at him.

"I spoke with Ms. Nekonome, she showed me the results of the exams, my essay got one grade higher than Yukari, which was an A++. That essay also made me the smartest student on Yokai. Yukari was the smartest student until I came along and she must be bitter at me for taking her title away. I can't give her that title back because it has to do with school grades. The only thing I can do..." Gohan said when he reached to the files of his essay. "Is show her my essay and hope she can accept the grade it got," he explained.

"Oh, now I understand, kind of childish of her to act that way just because of a stupid exam," Kurumu said.

"She is still much much younger than us, don't forget that," Gohan said.

"Then let's hurry, we might run into them at any time," Kurumu said when they continued flying.

 _ **Flashback end  
**_

* * *

"That's pretty much all to it, Yukari is just mad because Gohan is smarter than she is, so Gohan wants to make Yukari grade his essay herself," Kurumu explained.

"Well, now that I think about it, that does make sense, she kept calling him a cheater when I tried to talk to her about it," Tsukune said.

"When I tried to talk to her about Gohan, she also kept calling him a cheater, kind of weird we haven't found that out ourselves, it was pretty obvious," Moka said.

Meanwhile, Yukari was still reading Gohan's essay, until she closed the file and closed her eyes. Gohan spoke up.

"And, what do you think Yukari?" Gohan asked.

"This is the best essay I have ever read, I can't believe this is the essay mine lost to," Yukari said when she looked at Gohan. "Gohan... I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you, this essay... it is ten times, or maybe a hundred times better than mine. Yours is just perfect, mine does not compare to it. Can you forgive me?" Yukari apologized to the boy.

"Of course I forgive you, that's alright, I am happy we are friends now," Gohan said when he stood straight again. "Now, we have something else to handle, those guys again..." he said.

Then suddenly from a bush, a Lizardman tried to sneak attack Moka with his sharp claws.

"Now I got you Moka, you shouldn't be dreaming like this!" the Lizardman shouted.

Moka got shocked by the Lizard's sudden appearance, Tsukune quickly ran up to Moka.

"Moka!" Gohan shouted when he transformed.

 **When his friends are in danger of a major threat, Gohan's hair turns to gold, and his real Saiyan abilities awaken.**

Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan

Dargh!" Tsukune shouted as he tripped over a branch, while in the process, he ripped the Rosarie off Moka's. The transformation began.

 **When the Rosarie Seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire awakens.**

Moka's hair turned to white, as she gained a slightly more busty body. From the sky, bats flew all over Moka's head, when they flew away, Moka opened her red eyes.

Gohan and Moka stood next to each other.

"You guys are such trash, it's sad," Moka said.

"Bullies are the most annoying people around..." Gohan said.

Then Inner Moka and Super Saiyan Gohan noticed each other as they looked to their sides.

"You again!" They both shouted at the same time as they pointed at each other.

The Lizardman, Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune were all confused, seeing Inner Moka and Super Saiyan Gohan like this.

"I thought I told you not to butt in my business Gohan, take a hike would you." Inner Moka sounded arrogant.

"Sorry Moka, this is actually my business, not yours." Super Saiyan Gohan sounded as he looked at Inner Moka. "I am going to handle this, whether you like it or not!" Gohan said.

They two kept grunting and frowning at each other

"What's wrong between them? Why do they hate each other all of a sudden?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know, it's really weird. It is like they are friends when they are restraint, but rivals when they transform into monsters." Kurumu said.

"Is that Moka and Gohan's real monster forms? Are they both vampires?" Yukari asked.

"Well, Moka is, but we don't exactly know what Gohan is. He wants to keep it a secret." Kurumu said.

Meanwhile, the two kept fighting each other instead of their enemies. They pushed their heads towards each other.

"Stay out of my way, while I handle those idiots on my own, your power does not compare to mine." Inner Moka spoke.

She then turned her back on him and ran away towards the Lizardman while Gohan was watching her.

"Oh no, she is coming right at us," Tadashi shouted.

While the real vampire was still running, she looked behind her and saw that Gohan disappeared.

"Ha, he made the right choice." Inner Moka said arrogantly.

When she looked straight forward, she saw Gohan standing right in front of her with his arms behind his head while whistling.

Right when Moka started to get closer and closer, Gohan stretched his foot a bit to the right, which made the vampire trip over and fall on the ground.

"Dargh!" Inner Moka shouted while rolling on the floor.

When she looked straight forward, she saw Gohan crouched down in front of her.

"Sorry about that, but this time, it is my turn to save the day." Super Saiyan Gohan gloated at her.

"Pipe down!" Inner Moka said when she tried to get up.

But then Gohan shot two energy rings at her, binding her in them and incapacitating her. She was not able to move anymore because the energy rings were too strong for her.

"This will hold you until I am done, sorry Moka but I am not a bystander today," Gohan said when he turned her back on him.

"Dargh damn it! Why can't I get out!" Inner Moka shouted from pure anger.

She shuffled around, trying to get out of the energy rings, but Inner Moka was stuck. Meanwhile, Gohan was facing the three Lizard man on his own.

"Well then, it's just us four Gohan," Tadashi said.

Gohan raised his fist for a second but then puts them down again. The monsters attacked, one of the Lizardman attacked Gohan first. The half-breed easily ducks his attack and punched him in the stomach, launching him sky high.

The second Lizard attacked Gohan from behind, but the Saiyan stretched his leg to the back which incapacitated the second Lizardman.

Tadashi was left alone with no allies to help him out, he looked at Gohan who hasn't even got a scratch yet.

"What the, how can a monster be this powerful, what kind of monster are you! Tell me!" Tadashi shouted.

"I am... different..." Gohan said as he pointed at the class president. "You and your friends are the worst type of monsters, trying to make yourself look strong by ganging up on little girls and the defenseless." Gohan said angered.

He disappeared from sight, Tadashi nervously looked around but couldn't find him anywhere.

"It's time for you to learn your Place!" Gohan said as a huge shock was heard.

Gohan reappeared in front of the Lizardman as he punched him massively in the face.

Tadashi got launched away, flying through the trees when he arrived at the lake. He flew across the late and fell towards a tree, getting knocked out. Inner Moka saw Gohan's kick and even her catch phrase.

"Did he just say... hmmm..." Inner Moka said as she mumbled afterward.

Gohan took a deep breath, as he powered down and went back to his normal self.

"That was that, glad it is finally over..." Gohan said.

 **Bat flies out: "This fight took a total of 58 seconds Weeeeeee!"**

"Oh, I have to help Moka!" Gohan said when he approached Inner Moka and made the energy ring disappear.

She jumped up from the ground and approached Gohan, who was back to normal.

"Ahaha, that was actually pretty fun to say, "Learn your place." now I know why you always say it. Really cool Moka!" Gohan complimented her.

Inner Moka grabbed Gohan's vest and pulled him towards her face to face.

"Listen, you idiot, if you ever do that to me again, I'll personally show you what I am capable off. I can be very threatening if I want to, and I might just let my frustration go by kicking you in your place!" Inner Moka said.

Gohan looked confused to why she was so angry.

"Oh uhh... were those energy rings too much? I'm sorry Moka." Gohan asked out of ignorance of his own actions.

Inner Moka grinds her teeth and then walked towards Tsukune, she grabbed the Rosarie from his hand and puts it back.

Moka turned back to normal, she touched her head and looked around.

"What just happened? Tsukune, Kurumu?" Moka asked

"Moka, you don't remember what you did?" Kurumu asked.

"What did I do?" Moka asked.

"Sorry that was my fault Moka, I just wanted your vampire form not to interfere and incapacitated her, she was not happy about that," Gohan explained.

"Did you guys not get along?" Moka asked unknowing of her actions as well.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari looked more confused as ever, as Gohan and Moka looked questioned at each other and scratched their heads.

"You guys are being weird, Yukari, you are safe," Gohan said.

"Well thank you for all your help, I really appreciate it," Yukari said.

The gang all laughed with each other, Tsukune then looked at Gohan and Moka and found it suspicious that they were really hostile with each other and now they are back to normal, they are like best friend.

"Something's wrong with them, first they hate each other, then..." Tsukune thought as he felt the wound on his back again. "Ouch but first, I need to let that wound get treated quickly," he said.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

The next day, Tsukune and Moka were walking to class, talking about what happened yesterday. Moka looked at Tsukune's back.

"How is that wound treating you Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"It feels less painful than yesterday but I will be alright," Tsukune said.

"So... Gohan and my Inner self were fighting each other? My vampire form does not hate anyone, so why should she hate Gohan?" Moka said concerned.

"I found it weird too, Gohan also does not know, I will watch out if it happens again, this might end up badly if your vampire form and Gohan ever fought," Tsukune said.

They arrived at Homeroom 193 and opened they door when they opened up, they saw Kurumu and Yukari pulling Gohan's arms, trying to claim them for themselves.

"Yukari, he is mine, get your own will you!" Kurumu shouted.

"No way titty pie, Gohan is mine, we have more of a connection than you have!" Yukari pulled on Gohan's arms.

"Guys not again, please let go of my arms before you pull them off, please?" Gohan begged in the middle of their fight.

"Uh, what is going on? Yukari, Kurumu?" Moka asked.

"Simple, Gohan is the smartest boy I have ever know, it only makes sense that we are made for each other. Two genius minds together." Yukari said loved.

"No way, Gohan cares more about me than some bratty witch," Kurumu shouted.

"You wanna go Kurumu!" Yukari shouted.

Tsukune sights as Moka giggled a bit.

"It's actually pretty funny..." Moka said when she came closer to Tsukune.

She then took a bite from his neck.

"Dah Moka, why do we always have to end it that way!" Tsukune pleaded.

* * *

 _ **Behind the scenes**_

Writer: That was a weird chapter, don't you think guys?

Tsukune: It was weird alright, why did it take so long to be released?

Writer: Long story short, my laptop is ass, I had the chapter finished but my computer shut down every time while I was busy, so the document was deleted. I decided to continue whenever I feel like it. Writing 17 pages is pretty difficult, doing it over and over again is a pain in the ass.

Tsukune: Oh well that is understandable. Gohan, what is it with you this chapter?

Gohan: I told you already, I don't know.

Writer: We will find out in a couple chapters, I got something planned for you Gohan, and for you to Moka.

Gohan: I am getting a bit uncomfortable.

Moka: Me two

Writer: Don't be, anyways guys, it's time for another Writer's joke, are you ready?

Moka, Tsukune, Gohan: NOOOOOOOOO!

Kurumu: No more corny Jokes!

Writer: Imma tell it anyways, and you guys will listen, whether you like it or not. Okay, what do you call a coffee flavored cola?

Kurumu: I am going to regret this, but what do they call it?

Writer: Moka Cola. Ha, get it! Moka... Cola!

Tsukune, Gohan, Moka, Kurumu:...

Writer: Dah you guys have no sense of humor, screw it, I'll just end this chapter already. Guys thanks for reading, I am sorry it took such a long time, I am certain my computer won't play with me again like this. Expect a chapter every now and then. Take care, and don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite


	4. The Newspaper and the Swimclub Part 1

_**Chapter 4: The Newspaper and the Swimclub Part 1**_

* * *

 **Narration: "My name is Tsukune Aono, as you can see, I am still at Yokai Academy, a school exclusively for monsters. But I made so many new friends here, it is difficult for me to make the decision to leave. Right now, I am in Mrs. Nekonome's class working as hard as ever. Let's see what goes on today."**

* * *

 _ **Classroom 193**_

In class, Mrs. Nekonome was teaching math to her students. Tsukune was struggling with his math problems, when he looked around the classroom, he saw that no one was having this problem. Gohan was silently doing math, when he suddenly felt a paper ball on his back, he looked behind as he saw Saizou Komiya.

"Gohan, which answer do you have for question 21?" Saizou asked.

"Saizou I explained it 5 times already in tutoring lessons, and we are not allowed to help each other," Gohan said.

"Argh, math is such a pain..." Saizou said when he leaned back in his chair.

Tsukune was stressing out.

"Oh, this feels like the exams all over again... What if I do... no that is not right either!" Tsukune thought.

He scratched his head trying to find the solution until Mrs. Nekonome spoke up to her class.

"Alright class, that would be all for now, you can put your textbooks away. I got something to tell you all, something everyone will love." Mrs. Nekonome said around the room.

Everyone closed their books and listened, Tsukune sighs out of relieving, finally out of his math struggle. He listened to what the teacher had to say.

"Yokai Academy has its yearly club gatherings at the schoolyard, each of you is able to pick which club you are going to join the rest of the year. If you can't find one, the teachers can always help you out on your decision. Good luck everyone!" Mrs. Nekonome explained.

Moka and Gohan were both very excited.

"A club? That sounds amazing, and a lot of fun!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Yes, I know, I can't wait to see what the school has to offer. What do you think Tsukune?" Moka asked.

Tsukune thought about which club he might want to join if there was one. The Soccer Club.

"That sounds really fun Moka, come on guys, let's check out what type of club there are," Tsukune said when he stood up.

"You guys certainly are excited about these clubs?" Kurumu said as she leaned her head on her right arm.

"Of course we are, it is something that keeps us busy. I never really had a problem with studying, but I need some after school activities you know!" Gohan explained.

"And it is something else than sitting in a classroom all the time. I am in." Tsukune said.

"If you want to do it, then I am in," Kurumu said.

The group of four left the classroom to go to the schoolyard and visit the different clubs.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy Schoolyard.**_

Gohan, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu were walking around the schoolyard. There they saw many booths with different clubs to join. So many, it was difficult to choose which club they wanted to join.

"Wow, look at all these stands," Tsukune said amazedly

"Yeah, we might have a problem picking a club, there is so much to choose from," Gohan said.

As they entered the different booths, they looked around. They saw the Photography booth as they walked up to the stand.

"Hey guys look at this, the Photography club, we might make some neat pictures," Gohan asked when he looked around the booth.

He grabbed a photo with a nice looking woman on it.

"What do you think?" Gohan asked around.

The group was very hesitant about the club, Tsukune scratched his head, Moka had her eyes closed as she thought for a couple seconds. Kurumu had her arms cross.

"Hmmm... photography?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah why not?" Gohan asked when he grabbed the camera off the desk. "We can make pictures of nature," Gohan said as he focused on Moka. "We can make pictures of different situations and capture the moment..." He said as he focused on Tsukune. "And we can even take pictures of other people..." he said when he focused the camera on Kurumu. "Even ourselves! Awesome right?" he asked.

"We will keep this one in mind, sounds interesting, but we have to see what else they have to offer us. Let's keep going." Tsukune said.

Gohan puts the camera down and sighs.

"Alright, it is 3 against 1 anyways, sure let's look around some more," Gohan said.

The group them walked passed an acupuncture booth. They saw a mannequin with many needles in the dolls body. Gohan noticed the needles and got a bit shocked.

"Wow, would you look at that!" Gohan said when he stood still at the Acupuncture booth.

Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu stood still.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Kurumu asked.

"Nothing it's just... this doll with all the needles sticking out kind of startled me," Gohan explained.

"That's the Acupuncture club. Are you afraid of needles or something?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh no, not me, but I was just thinking, this club would be a real nightmare for my dad if he was here," Gohan said.

"Your dad is afraid of needles? They are pretty harmless if you know how to use them." Moka said.

"Yeah, but it's just something he grew up with. He can fight the galactic space emperor on a dying planet for 5 minutes without fear or hesitation but is afraid of a tiny needle. Sounds just like dad." Gohan reminisced about the last for a second.

"Wait, your dad did what for 5 minutes, Gohan?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh it's nothing really, I was just saying stuff. Let's keep moving." Gohan said when he continued walking.

Tsukune looked kind of suspicious for a moment but decided to walk on with Moka and Kurumu.

After a couple minutes of walking and visiting booths, the group came across the swimming club.

Many boys were admiring the women of the swimming club wearing bikini's, especially its club leader and president, Tamao Ichinose.

"Hello everyone, I am Tamao Ichinose. Join me and my friends in the swimming club." Tamao introduced herself and the club.

The boys were glaring at the girls in bikinis like perverts, Tsukune looked at the club. Tamao saw him looking.

"Recently, the swimming club does not have any boys, so if you join now, you will get a lot of personal guidance from us." Tamao Ichinose said.

She gave a small wink at Tsukune, who got a bit jumpy.

"Well, the swimming club looks normal if you ask me, and fun too. What do you think?" Tsukune asked.

Moka was not having it as she gave him a suspicious look. "Well you see, I can't because water is..." Moka stuttered.

"It seems like your friend is not up to it." the president of the swimming club stated.

"No, we will join the swimming club!" Moka shouted immediately.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Kurumu, Gohan, we are all going to join the swimming club," Moka said around the group.

Gohan was actually pretty hesitant about it himself. "Hmm... no, I don't think the swimming club is something I will like," Gohan said.

"Why not? Don't you want to see me in a bikini?" Kurumu asked while hanging on his shoulder.

Gohan puts Kurumu's arm away. "No, it's just that I swam a lot for my mom when I was younger, and I did it on a daily basis. So for me, this swimming club is the same as being home. I want something different for a chance, something I have never done before. But hey, Kurumu, Tsukune, Moka, if you want to join the swimming club, then don't worry about me, I will entertain myself just fine." Gohan explained.

"Oh too bad, I was looking forward to it," Kurumu said disappointedly.

"Kurumu, don't let me spoil your fun, you can join the swimming club if you want, I will be fine, really," Gohan said understanding.

"If you won't join the swimming club, then I won't either. I don't want you to do something on your own, that's not fun. Moka, you can Tsukune can join the swimming club, Gohan and I will look for something else we can do." Kurumu said.

"Oh okay, if that is what you guy want, then it is fine by me, what about you Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, I think it is fine, this is the first time we actually split up, let's meet up as soon as we can," Moka said.

"It's a deal. Well, have fun in the swimming club, let's go Kurumu, maybe we can find something else." Gohan said when he went the other way.

"Alright," Kurumu said when she followed him.

Moka and Tsukune were left alone.

"Alright Moka, let's go, the swimming club is waiting for us," Tsukune said when he walked over to the president of the swimming club.

Moka was still not comfortable about the whole thing.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard Club Booths**_

Meanwhile, Gohan and Kurumu walked around the different stands. Gohan was looking around to see what other clubs were there to join.

"Wow, who knew it was this difficult to find a club," Gohan said.

"We can still try the photography club, maybe you can take some neat private pictures of me?" Kurumu asked.

Then Mrs. Nekonome saw Gohan and Kurumu walking around the schoolyard and walked up to the two.

"Hey, you guys!" Mrs. Nekonome called them out.

Gohan and Kurumu saw their teacher.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Nekonome, what are you doing here?" Kurumu asked.

"I am still looking for a couple students to join the Newspaper club, do you know anyone who might be interested?" the teacher asked.

"The Newspaper club? You mean like school journalism?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, you report the students about the situations at school, take nice pictures for the paper and write an article with the content you gathered in the school newspaper. Sounds fun right?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Writing a newspaper? Journalism means giving interviews and gathering information? What do you think Kurumu? I kind of like that idea, I never did that before. Something you would like as well?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know..." Kurumu hesitated.

"Don't think about joining the newspaper club." an unknown voice sounded

Then a girl came walking out of nowhere and approached the teacher and the two students. Ms. Nekonome recognized the girl.

"Oh Keito, you came as well?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Keito?" Gohan repeated.

"Of course, I joined the Newspaper club, and I want competent colleagues, no amateurs like these two," Keito said.

Keito was a purple haired girl, with a sinister glare in her face and the school uniform on. She had her arms crossed as she stood across Gohan and Kurumu.

"Oh yeah? What do you know about the Newspaper Club?" Kurumu asked.

"I know how to write a good story, and I can make sure people keep reading the paper, unlike you two nerds who can't even write an essay." Keito insulted the two.

"What did you say! I'll make you regret that!" Kurumu shouted as she tried to approach her.

The two girls stared each other off, the purple haired girl then stopped the stare-off and puts her hands on her hips.

"Ms. Nekonome, do you really want these two rookies in the club?" Keito asked.

Gohan stepped up with confidence. "Rookies eh? I am sure that we can write a great story in the Newspaper. You might be surprised at what our potential really is." Gohan told her.

"Oh just be quiet you geek, no one was even talking to you," Keito said.

"Don't you want anyone else joining the club or something?" Gohan asked.

"Good guess, geek," Keito replied as she then points her index finger straight forward. "Look, how about I make you two a deal, if you can write a better article for the newspaper, then I will leave the newspaper club, but if people like my article more, you two leave the club. Deal?" Keito asked them.

Gohan stepped up to her with the same challenged expression as his father, knowing what he got himself into.

"You got a deal Keito, we will leave if the students find your article better than ours. Kurumu will help me, would you?" Gohan asked when he looked at Kurumu.

"Oh you can count on me, I would like to put this hussy in her place," Kurumu said.

"And it would be nice to have a rival journalist. It keeps me busy." Gohan said when he shook Keito's hand. "Be ready Keito, the game will start now," he said.

"Let's see who stays the journalist and who becomes the loser Gohan," Keito said with a menacing smile.

"And may the best reporter win," Gohan replied back.

"Which is me," Keito replied

"I really doubt that," Gohan replied confidently.

While Gohan and Keito were shaking hands with challenged expression, Ms. Nekonome was watching concerned at the two.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day, the Swimming Pool**_

Tsukune and Moka were at the pool. Tsukune was swimming as he got guidance from Tamao on how to swim the proper way. Moka was sitting far way from the pool, not trying to get wet by any cause.

"Then you put your arm straight, and then wipe the water away," Tamao explained.

She stood close behind Tsukune trying to teach him how to swim. Tsukune tried it out himself, but the swim instructor came closer and closer to him

"Uhm, hey..." Tsukune stuttered.

"Yes, something the matter?" Tamao asked.

"Nothing just... you are getting a bit too close," Tsukune explained blushing.

"Oh am I making you uncomfortable? Don't you worry about it." Tamao replied seductively.

Moka was watching the two with jealousy in her eyes, she couldn't do anything about it because she couldn't take the water.

*Bat flies out* "In case you didn't know it yet, Moka is a vampire, and water is a vampire's weakness due to its purifying abilities. When she wants to take a shower or wash her face, she neutralizes it first with some herbs so that it won't hurt her. Weeeeeee!"

Meanwhile, Tamao saw Moka glaring at her with an angered look and knew what she had to do.

"Alright, let's continue, give it one more try. Pull your arm like this and..." Tamao explained.

Suddenly she pushed her chest onto Tsukune's back. The softness of her breast made Tsukune blush even more.

"Soft..." Tsukune sounded.

Moka couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Alright, that's enough! Tsukune you only joined this club to meet girls!" Moka said enraged.

"What? No, it is not what you think." Tsukune replied quickly.

"Don't you try to make it sound like you actually want to learn how to swim! I am out of here!" Moka shouted.

The vampire girl ran away from the pool, as Tsukune, tried to stop her. "Moka wait, it's not what you think!" Tsukune shouted.

Tamao held his arm trying to prevent him from leaving, but he felt guilty on how he treated Moka.

In a dark corner, Moka was waltzing next to the wall. The water made Moka weaker as she finally fell to the ground. Suddenly, her Rosarie started to light up red.

"Idiot, why did you get close to the pool. We share the same body your weakness is my weakness." Inner Moka spoke to her. "Don't let that jerk get you into the pool again, and don't press your luck. This is also my body so whatever you feel, I feel it as well," she spoke up to her Outer self.

Moka closed her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Hallways.**_

In the hallways, Gohan and Kurumu went to homeroom 193 to gather in the Newspaper club. Gohan puts his glasses on, Kurumu spoke up.

"Your glasses again?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, I need them to read properly, and they are very functional," Gohan said when he and Kurumu arrived in homeroom 193.

Kurumu opened the door, they saw Ms. Nekonome, Keito and her two friends Kyoko and Maki sitting.

"Hello everyone." Gohan greeted everyone properly.

"We have been waiting long enough," Keito responded.

Gohan and Kurumu entered the classroom and sat down next to each other. Ms. Nekonome stood up from her chair.

"Welcome everyone to the Newspaper Club, before we start, I would like to introduce you to the club president, Ginei Morioka." Ms. Nekonome introduced the club president.

Ginei entered the classroom. He was a tall boy with short black hair and a red headband. The club president had his hands in his pocket and his eyes closed. He went to stand next to Ms. Nekonome and opened his eyes.

"Welcome everyone, as you know, this is the Newspaper club. We as journalists have the duty to report the students of Yokai academy about the latest news." Ginei said when he sat down on a chair.

"Alright, we are brainstorming now, I want everyone to give ideas on an article. I start with you Keito, what is your plan?" Ginei asked.

Kurumu quickly stood up. "Hey wait, we wanted to go first, we had a plan and..." Kurumu shouted as suddenly, Gohan held her shoulder and slowly puts her down on her chair.

"Uh-uh Kurumu, calm down, let's just listen to what she wants to write about, we might know more about her article," Gohan told Kurumu.

She calmed down and let Keito talk as she stood up from her chair and showed some pictures of clothing.

"My article is about the latest fashion of the monster world, I wrote down every bit of stylish clothing and makeup that has been trending that very moment. And with my excellent writing abilities, this will make the headline." Keito explained.

Ginei had his hand on his chin, thinking about her idea. He then looked at Kurumu who also had an idea.

"What is your name?" Ginei asked.

"Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu introduced herself.

"Alright, you were very excited to tell your article story, go ahead." Ginei said.

"Okay," Kurumu said when she stood up from her chair. "Gohan and I have been walking around the campus yesterday to come up with a great article. We thought we would write an article about the school cafeteria." Kurumu explained.

"The cafeteria? Hahaha, you rookies, leave that be, too boring and unoriginal..." the purple haired girl responded, however, Ginei silenced her by holding his hand in front of her. "Ginei?" she asked.

"Go on... I am aware of the situation." Ginei said.

Gohan stood up from his chair.

"As my partner already said, we want to do a story about the school cafeteria. It has been known that there are several students getting really sick after eating in the cafeteria yesterday. We want to do a report about the situation and find out why the students got sick. This could be a serious problem as well and we as journalists have the right to show the truth." Gohan finished his speech.

Ginei stood up from his chair as he first looked at Keito.

"Keito, your idea about fashion is a good idea and it would be really cool for the students to know about it. After all, it is something that has always been in the newspaper. " Ginei explained.

"So we are doing my article then?" Keito asked.

"Yes, we will. But still, Gohan and Kurumu's story about the cafeteria food is also really important. I have seen many students getting sick as well and writing a story about this is absolutely necessary." Ginei said.

"Thanks, Ginei." Gohan and Kurumu said at the same time.

"Whatever, remember our bet Gohan, we both write the article. If Ginei is not on our side, then I will do it by myself." Keito said when she crossed her arms.

"A bet? Someone care to explain what is going on between you two?" Ginei asked.

"Gohan and I have a bet that if the students like like article more than his, he and his friend will leave the newspaper club," Keito explained.

"Oh, I understand now, alright that changes everything. Keito, you can write your column about what you want, Gohan and Kurumu write about the cafeteria, and we put both the articles in the newspaper, the students decide which is better. I like the idea." Ginei said enjoyed as he stood up from his chair. "Alright guys, go out and write your articles. We will meet up later and discuss it." Ginei said when he left the classroom.

Keito approached Gohan and Kurumu. She mean mugged them both.

"Making a story about the cafeteria is too stupid, get a better one rookies," Keito said when she left the classroom as well.

Gohan had his hand on his chin

"She is hot-headed, but I like the competition she is giving us," Gohan said excitedly.

"Forget Keito, we need to focus on our story, let's first go to the school cafeteria and interview the lunch lady," Kurumu suggested.

"Good idea, let's go Kurumu. We are going to have a talk with the lunch lady." Gohan replied as he followed Kurumu out of the classroom

* * *

 _ **Swimming Club**_

Back in the swimming club, Tsukune was still being taught to swim from the swim teacher, Tamao Ichinose. He felt guilty about what happened between him and Moka.

"Alright, now stretch your leg like this..." Tamao explained.

Tsukune closed his eyes for a second and took some space from her.

"I am sorry, I can't do this, not without Moka," Tsukune said.

"Come on Tsukune, if Moka really cared, she would still be here, wouldn't she?" the swim teacher asked.

"I just need some time alone," Tsukune said when he got out of the pool and sat on the side.

From behind the fence, Yukari visited Tsukune at the swimming club.

"Hey, Tsukune!" Yukari shouted at him.

Tsukune heard Yukari calling him out from behind the fence. "Yukari?" Tsukune said as he walked over to the fence.

"Hey Tsukune, I just wanted to visit you and Moka. What is going on here? I thought Moka was here with you?" Yukari asked.

"She was, but she got angry with me, and she left the swimming club. But hey, weren't you supposed to be joining a club?" Tsukune asked.

"I want to, but they say that my class does not join the clubs yet, next year. But look, about Moka, maybe you should talk to her alone and find out what her problem is. Tell me Tsukune, why did you want to join the swimming club?" Yukari asked.

"Because I love swimming and..." Tsukune answered as Yukari interrupted the boy.

"Or is it because of her?" Yukari asked when she pointed at the swim teacher Tamao Ichinose.

Tsukune was quiet as Yukari let go of the fence. "Tsukune, you have to tell Moka the truth, she will appreciate fairness. I understand how she feels, joining a club only for girls and not to swim. Disrespectful." Yukari said disgustedly.

"You are right, what was wrong with me? I have to fix this." Tsukune said.

"Good luck," Yukari said as she left him alone.

* * *

 _ **School Cafeteria**_

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Gohan and Kurumu walked in as they looked around the room. The cafeteria was empty, the duo looked around and saw the lunch lady, Tamari Ishino, preparing the next lunch for recess.

"There she is Gohan, come on," Kurumu said when she walked forwards.

But Gohan held her arm as he stopped her from taking the next step.

"Hold on, do you have your notebook with you? Whatever she says, write it down, alright?" Gohan asked.

Kurumu went inside her pocket and grabbed her notebook and pencil. "I am well prepared, what about your questions? Did you write them down?" Kurumu asked him.

Gohan reached into his pocket and grabbed his questions ready to get asked. "All here and ready, let's begin," Gohan said.

The two journalists approached the lunch lady. She turned around and puts the cooking spoon down in the pot.

"Can I help you, kids?" Tamari asked.

"Mrs. Ishino, my name is Gohan, and this is my partner, Kurumu. We are journalists from the Yokai Gazette. We would like to talk to you about the food incident that happened yesterday." Gohan asked.

"Sure, no problem, I don't have anything to hide." the lunch lady said.

Gohan, Kurumu, and Tamari went to the seats, the two journalists sat next to each other and across the lunch lady. Gohan started.

"Now, Mrs. Ishino, we are going to ask you some questions, I hope you can answer them all. The school cafeteria starts their preparations for lunch at 11:30. My first question, which meal were you preparing for the students yesterday at around 11:30?" Gohan asked.

"Hmmm... that was Monday? I was preparing onion soup with peas and chopped carrots." the lunch lady answered.

Kurumu wrote down what Tamari answered and kept listening.

"I see..." Gohan said when he puts his hand on his chin. "Alright, the students started getting sick after they had lunch at 14:00 o'clock, what were you doing in those 2 and a half hours?" Gohan asked.

"I did what I usually did, I prepared lunch, that is all." the lunch lady answered.

"And you haven't noticed, heard or seen any suspicious activities around the cafeteria or in the kitchen? No other people around the food? Were there any students in the cafeteria while you were busy and aware of?" Gohan asked.

"Not that I know about? After I finished lunch around 13:00, the principal asked me to come to his office. He wanted to talk about certain new recipes for the students, that took 45 minutes. So I went to his office and left the kitchen. No one was in the cafeteria, I think, or someone must have snuck in." Tamari answered.

Kurumu took notes once again.

"Okay I understand, what about the soup? Did it look the same as when you left it?" Gohan asked.

"Now that you mention it, it smelled a little odd. I thought that smell was because I left it outside too long. But after the students got sick from my soup, I didn't know what I did wrong." Tamari said out of guilt.

Gohan looked at Kurumu as the two stood up.

"Mrs. Ishino, can you show us the pot you used to make that soup from yesterday?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, this way," Tamari answered.

The three went to the kitchen, Tamari grabbed the pot and showed it to them. Kurumu took some pictures around. The two then looked inside the pot and smelled it.

"Smells kind of weird, like it was something else... but then changed because of a major ingredient. Gohan, what do you think?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Weird... the aroma gives a small scent of... makeup? Wait a second..." Gohan said as he looked at the lunch lady. "Mrs. Ishino, you wouldn't happen to drop makeup in the pot by accident, would you?" Gohan asked.

"No, I don't wear make-up at all, I don't like to paint my face. Maybe a student dropped it in my soup." Tamari answered.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Ishino. We will continue our report on this matter." Gohan said.

"No problem kids," Tamari said as she left the two reporters alone

Gohan and Kurumu talked about the situation in the kitchen.

"Kurumu, can you show me the notes, I have to see something," Gohan asked.

"Here you go, I wrote everything down," Kurumu said as she showed the notebook.

"Let's see... onion soup with peas and chopped carrots, made lunch around 11:30, finished at 13:00, Mrs. Ishino was gone between 13:00 and 13:45 and makeup in the pot of soup. Someone must have snuck in the cafeteria and dropped it in the 45 minutes Mrs. Ishino was gone. We got ourselves a lead." Gohan said.

"We sure do, but first we have to find out how and why it happened, when we find the suspect, we can write an article about that in the Yokai Gazette," Kurumu said.

"We will, but that just gives me one question..." Gohan said questioned.

"What is it?" Kurumu asked.

"Where do we go from here?" Gohan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We find out what kind of makeup was dropped in the soup and then trace it back to the suspect." Kurumu said.

"Ah yes, that's right, this pot is our only evidence. If we can find out what smell it is, we can ask the students if they know someone who wears it." Gohan said.

Kurumu grabbed the pot.

"Let's find out who did this, maybe if I smell the pot again..." Kurumu said when she smelled the pot. "Hmm... This is pretty difficult. The onion and peas smell is mostly mixed with it... I don't know what was in this pot." Kurumu said.

"We will gather some students and ask about the makeup," Gohan said.

Gohan and Kurumu took the pot with them and left the cafeteria, on their way to ask the students about the makeup wearing suspect.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. The Newspaper and the Swimclub Part 2

_**The Newspaper and the Swimming Club Part 2**_

* * *

 _ **Swimming Club**_

At the swimming club, Moka returned to the pool, scared of the water. Tsukune was at the edge as he saw Moka walking towards him. He had a smile on his face and ran up to the girl.

"Moka you are back!" Tuskune said when he ran up to her.

She was still angry at him. "I only came to check up to see if you are okay, I am guessing you are just fine," she said angered.

"Moka wait, please, just let me explain!" Tsukune said when he held Moka's arm.

Moka stopped walking and turned around to him. "Fine, what is it Tsukune," she asked.

"Moka, you were right, I joined the swimming club for the wrong reasons, I should have joined a club that we both liked not one person. I am sorry, I should have thought about what you wanted. Can you please forgive me Moka?" Tsukune begged.

"Tsukune... I just... I didn't want to join the swimming club, not because I don't like swimming, it is because I can't swim." Moka explained.

"You can't swim? But that is what the swimming club is for, to learn how to..." Tsukune spoke as Moka interrupted him.

"No, that is not what I mean, I can't swim, not because I never learned, but because it is hurting me," Moka said.

"Hurting you?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, I am a vampire remember, water is my weakness because of its purifying effects. When I take a shower or wash my face, I neutralize the water with herbs and then take a shower. But just jumping in a pool like that will hurt me, really bad." Moka explained.

Tsukune had a shocked expression on his face. "My Gosh Moka, I feel even worse, I never even knew that. Alright, we both leave the swimming club. I made up my mind. I don't want to hurt you, you are my friend, we should watch out for each other." Tsukune said understanding.

"Thank you for understanding Tsukune, I forgive you," Moka said.

"No problem Moka, I go to Tamao and tell her I am out," Tsukune said.

The boy saw the swim teacher in the water and shouted her out.

"Ms. Ichinose!" Tsukune shouted.

Tamao heard the boy and approached him from the pool.

"Yes, Tsukune?" Tamao said when she looked on his side and saw Moka standing. "So, you are back?" she asked.

Moka didn't say anything, but Tsukune spoke up.

"Listen, I am going to have to say that I quit the swimming club, this is not something Moka and I want to do," Tsukune said.

"You do?" the swim teacher asked.

"Yes, I am sorry," Tsukune said.

"Hmm... well then, I will start my next plan," Tamao said.

She grabbed Tsukune and pulled him into the water. Moka tried to grab his arm, but he was too late.

"Tsukune!" Moka panicked.

Tamao was holding Tsukune tight. "You know, ever since I laid my eyes on you, and since then I just can't stop thinking about you. You have a very irresistible human scent that I just can't ignore." Tamao explained.

Suddenly, the other girls from the swimming club started biting the boys, sucking out their life force. Moka looked around the pool and saw that the other girls were mermaids.

"What is this! What are you doing!" Moka shouted.

"Don't think too badly of us, we are all mermaids, after all, it is what we do to innocent men," Tamao explained.

*Bat flies out* "Mermaids are terrifying monsters that tempt male and try to suck the life out of them, taking them down to the depths of the ocean. Weeeeee!"

"But, but I don't..." Tsukune said frightened.

"Don't talk Tsukune, there is nothing you can do about it. And poor little Moka can't swim so you are all mine!" Tamao said.

"Moka help me!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka wanted to jump in the water, but she was too scared of it and started tremble from fear, not know what she was supposed to do.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Hallways**_

Meanwhile, at Yokai Academy, Gohan and Kurumu were walking around the hallways, looking for some students to ask some questions. The two reports asked a lot of students about the incident, but none of them really knew anything about it, which left them with nothing. Then they came across a group of girls, one girl who had blond hair, one had black hair and the other brown.

"Look, maybe they can help us out," Gohan said.

Kurumu followed Gohan to have a talk with the girls. The group stopped walking as the two reporters were right in front of them.

"Huh?" the girls mumbled.

"Hello, my name is Gohan, and this is Kurumu, we are from the Yokai Gazette and we are reporting about the school cafeteria incident. Don't worry, you are not in trouble or anything, we just want to ask you some questions." Gohan asked.

"Oh, I think that is alright." the middle girl said.

"Follow us," Kurumu said.

The reporters went to a room with a table I the middle of the room. Kurumu closed the door and sat next to Gohan.

"Alright, first, can I have your names?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, my name is Amaya." The blond girl said.

"My name is Hanako." the black haired girl introduced.

"And my name is Fumiko." the brown haired girl said.

"Now, I would like to know if any of you were in close to the cafeteria last Monday around 13:00 and 13:45?" Gohan asked.

"No, none of us were there, we just walked passed the cafeteria but we never entered," Amaya answered.

Kurumu took notes of the conversation.

"I understand, maybe..." Gohan said as Kurumu touched his shoulder.

"Gohan, I think you are asking about the wrong subject, ask about the makeup," Kurumu said.

"Do any of you girls have experience with different types of makeup?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, Fumiko has the most experiences, she uses all types of makeup, eye shadow, lip gloss, lipstick, and she knows all about it," Hanako said to Gohan.

Gohan then looked at Fumiko.

"Right, I learned everything from my mom," Fumiko explained.

Gohan grabbed the pot the lunch lady used to cook her soup. The girls looked at the pot.

"This may sound weird, but Fumiko, would you mind smelling the pot for us? There was makeup in this pot but we don't what it is. If we know, we can use it to trace the subject." Gohan asked.

"It is kind of dirty... alright just a quick smell," Fumiko said as she smelled the pot.

She had a disgusted expression and backed away in her chair.

"Yeulg, that stinks..." Fumiko said.

"Sorry about that, but do you know anything?" Kurumu asked.

"Well that onion and peas smell is really disgusting I know that. Why would anyone eat this?" Fumiko said.

"What about the makeup?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, that, yeah that is definitely lip gloss alright. I think the brand is... Monstrous Beauty lip gloss." Fumiko said.

"Monstrous Beauty Lipgloss!" Hanako shouted.

Gohan, Kurumu, Amaya and Fumiko looked surprised at the girl.

"I saw someone throw that lip gloss away in a garbage yesterday," Hanako said.

"You do!? Who was it! Tell us Hanako!" Kurumu asked.

"It was Maki, she is friends with Keito and Kyoko, she threw it away in the dumpster, I know it was her. I walked passed her and saw it just for 5 seconds. And the weirdest thing is, Keito wrote in her article in the newspaper that Monstrous Beauty lip gloss was trending this week." Hanako said.

Kurumu took more notes. "Keito wrote the lip gloss article, and Maki threw it away... Suspicious," she commented.

"At which time did she throw it away?" Gohan asked.

"I think it was around 13:30, I just left my dorm and walked passed Maki for a second and saw that she threw away the lip gloss," Hanako answered.

"13:30? Really!" Gohan replied.

"And I saw her, Kyoko and Keito leave the cafeteria around 13:25. I was on my way to meet with Hanako and Fumiko. Hanako must have seen Maki throw away the makeup after I saw them leave the cafeteria." Amaya said.

"You did? We got ourselves some suspects, we have to look for Maki. Girls, thank you very much for your time, you really helped us out." Gohan said.

"No problem, good luck with your report." the girls said when they stood up and left the room.

Gohan and Kurumu were left alone and discussed the situation.

"Maki, we saw her in the newspaper club not too long ago, she is a typical follower of a popular girl," Kurumu said.

"Hmmm... Kurumu, something just does not feel right about this." Gohan said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kurumu asked.

"It's just... don't you think that if Maki really did it she would have covered herself up better than this? I think we are missing a key element in this mystery." Gohan asked.

"There is only one way to find out, find Maki. If we find Keito, we find Maki as well. Let's go Gohan." Kurumu said.

The duo once again went their way to solve this mystery.

* * *

 _ **Swimming Club**_

At the swimming pool, Moka was still on the side of the pool. Scared to get wet due to her weakness for water. Tamao held Tsukune tight.

"Come on Tsukune, I want you all for myself to suck the life out of you," Tamao said when she grabbed Tsukune tightly.

"No, I don't want to..." Tsukune shouted.

"Tsukune, wait! I am coming!" Moka shouted when she finally jumped into the water.

Once she was in, strikes of lightning started surging around her, hurting her more and more the longer she stayed in the water.

"No, I just can't," Moka said.

The water was just too much for her. Then suddenly, a golden water tub fell on Tamao's head, as she got incapacitated for a second. Yukari returned as she heard the ruckus around the pool.

"That's right you mermaid, take that, and let go of Tsukune!" Yukari shouted at her.

Yukari dropped more tubs on Tamao to hold her off.

"Tsukune, go and get Moka, she needs him as soon as possible. Don't worry about Tamao, I will hold her off!" Yukari shouted.

"Thanks, Yukari, I owe you one!" Tsukune said.

He dived deep into the water and swam towards Moka he reached to the girl. When he was in close range, Tsukune grabbed onto Moka's Rosario, and the seal broke.

The pool gained a red tint as bats flew out of the water.

When the Rosario Seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire awakens

Inner Moka returned above the pool. Tamao and her mermaid followers were stupefied from Inner Moka's great strength.

"That's an S-Class Super Monster, a Vampire! But that is alright, vampires are weak in water, which means I still have the advantage." Tamao explained.

She tried rushing Inner Moka, but Moka held her right hand straight and stopped the swim teacher from coming closer.

"Hold on a second..." Inner Moka said when she focused her pupils around the area. "Tsukune, Gohan isn't here right?" she asked.

"What! It's not the time to talk about that Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

Inner Moka just looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

"Alright, good, let's continue where we left off. Tamao..." Inner Moka said.

"You will not be able to beat me Moka! Splash her girls!" Tamao shouted.

The remaining mermaids splashed Moka with water, hurting her in the process. Moka protected her from the splashes but it still hurt. Then again, Yukari dropped more golden water tubs on the mermaids, making them stop with their splashing

"Take that you mermaids! Stop splashing her!" Yukari told them.

"I don't need your help, I got this under control." Inner Moka said.

"You can't do this without help!" Yukari said.

From the water, Tamao Ichinose swam towards the vampire and rushed her.

"If they can't do it, then I will!" the swim teacher said.

Moka jumped up in the sky, the mermaid followed her in the sky.

"Ha, you really are an idiot, took the bait as easy as a normal fish," Moka said.

"I will take you down!" Tamao yelled.

Moka stretched her right leg and went in for a roundhouse kick. "You should know your place!" Moka said.

The vampire kicked the mermaid down the ground as she landed back in the pool, unconscious. Moka went down the ground and was standing on the side of the pool. She still felt a little weak.

Bat flies out: "This fight to a mere 76 second. Weeee!"

Tsukune approached Moka with the Rosario in his hand.

"Moka, are you alright!" Tsukune said.

Moka gave him a smack on his cheek, as he looked back at the vampire.

"You idiot, did you ever think about what she wanted? You joined this club because of your own selfish meaning. Next time, use your brain... My Outer self was pretty sad about it." Inner Moka explained.

"Moka, I am very sorry, I never knew about your weakness, I will make sure to treat you better from now on. I promise!" Tsukune promised sincere and honest.

"You better." Inner Moka said when she grabbed the Rosarie out of Tsukune's hand, but Tsukune stopped her from grabbing it.

"Moka wait, I have a question for you, can you answer it quick?" Tsukune asked.

"You want to know why I dislike Gohan so much I am guessing?" Moka answered him.

"Yes, he is our friend, but you are the only one who doesn't like him, your other self is very good friends with him, so why don't you?" Tsukune asked.

Moka grabbed the Rosarie from his hand, but still decided to answer Tsukune's questions.

"Because... I don't like it when other people try to solve my problems, while I can still do something about it. Every time I try to solve anything, which is something I should take care of, Gohan is there as well and steals my chance to make it all right again. It will make me look weak like I can't do anything for myself and I will never be a weakling, not even in this pool." Inner Moka explained.

"Oh, that's why... But Gohan only wants to help, it is not wrong for people to help you..." Tsukune said.

"Spare me the talking Tsukune, it is how it is. And if Gohan keeps this up, I don't know if this version of Moka will ever accept him as a friend. I am going back to sleep. Goodbye, Tsukune." Inner Moka said when she puts the Rosarie on.

Moka turned back to her Outer self, she looked around and saw Tsukune standing.

"Tsukune?" Moka mumbled a bit.

"Moka, I am so glad you are okay, again, I want to say that I am very sorry for what I did." Tsukune apologized again.

"It's okay Tsukune, I understand, so, what do you want to do? Do you want to join the swimming club? I will cheer you on from the sideline." Moka asked.

"No way, I want to do something we can both enjoy," Tsukune said.

"We will find something else then," Moka said.

"We sure will. So, what do you think Gohan and Kurumu are up to?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know, they are still in the Newspaper club, I think they are done writing their article, let's visit them," Moka said.

Yukari ran up to Tsukune and Moka. "You guy... Hey wait for me!" she shouted.

"Oh Yukari, you are here too?" Moka asked.

"Yes, I was in the neighborhood. Are we going to the Newspaper club?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, we are going to visit Gohan and Kurumu, see how they are doing," Tsukune said.

"Come on guys!" Moka said when she left the pool.

Tsukune and Yukari followed the vampire.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard.**_

Gohan and Kuruma were on the schoolyard, looking for Maki, Keito's friend. They looked around but they couldn't find them anywhere.

"I wonder where they could be," Kurumu said.

"Maybe if we look at..." Gohan said when he suddenly saw the school doors open and Keito with her friends Maki and Kyoko walking out. "There they are! Come on," he said when he walked up to the three girls.

"Ha, this column is the best, just wait until Ginei sees this," Keito said.

Gohan and Kurumu then confronted Keito and her friends, as they stared down again.

"What do you rookies want?" Keito asked.

"Keito, we want to ask Maki some questions," Gohan said.

"Me? But why? What is going... I mean uh..." Maki stuttered.

Gohan saw it in her eyes that she was getting a bit nervous like she had something to hide. Gohan approached Maki. Keito focused her pupils at Gohan. Many students saw that there was a conflict occurring on the schoolyard and approached the group, surrounding them in a circle.

"Maki, let me ask you something, Kurumu, keep your notes ready," Gohan said.

Kurumu grabbed her notebook.

"Where were you yesterday between 13:00 and 13:45?" Gohan asked strictly.

"Uhm, I think I was... still at my dorm and..." Maki hesitated.

"Maki, are you lying to me? You sound like you were somewhere else than what you just said. I want the truth." Gohan said strictly.

"Leave her alone rookie, what do you want from her?" Keito asked.

Gohan points his finger at Keito. "I will get to you later Keito, first Maki needs to talk to me," he replied.

"Ugh," Keito mumbled as she pushed his finger away, and Maki continued.

"I really was at my dorm, Keito and Kyoko know, they were there with me," Maki said nervously.

"She is right, I was with her and Keito at Maki's dorm," Kyoko answered.

"Alright, I see," Gohan said when he straightens his glasses.

Kurumu stood next to him and continued with her notes and pictures.

"So, Maki, you say that you were in your dorm with Kyoko and Keito around... 13:00 and 13:45?" Gohan asked as he approached her.

He then looked at Keito. "Okay, then up next... Keito, let me ask you something..." Gohan said when he stood across her.

"What do you want from me, rookie?" Keito asked offended yet slightly nervous.

"You have been a long time member of the school newspaper, haven't you? You know all about it?" Gohan asked.

"Certainly way longer than you, are you jealous that I..." Keito said as Gohan interrupted her.

"That is all I want to know, keep yourself focused on us two, not on anything else." Gohan interrupted her. "Now tell me, since you are in charge of writing the newspaper with Ginei, don't you always write it in your own dorm with your friends early in the afternoon?" Gohan asked.

"Well, yeah we have class in the morning and that is the only time I can finish my article with help from Maki and Kyoko but..." Keito replied.

"Now is it true that your specialty is writing articles about the latest fashion in the Monster World for Yokai Academy students to follow the latest trends, including makeup?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, the fashion articles are my specialty, I do more than just that but I don't..." Keito said as she got interrupted once again.

"Then tell me Keito, which make up is trending this week? You wrote the article, and you are an expert in fashion and writing, so you know the answer. Let me repeat, which make up was trending!" Gohan asked.

"Monstrous Beauty Lipgloss, so what has that to do with anything?" Keito asked.

"Monstrous Beauty Lipgloss! Just as I thought, that means you and your friends have a connection with the cafeteria incident. I will explain everything..." Gohan shouted

From the circle of students, Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari managed to squeeze themselves to the front as they saw Gohan and Kurumu against Keito, Kyoko and Maki.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu saw Tsukune, Moka and Yukari standing and approached them.

"Hey, you guys!" Kurumu greeted them.

"Kurumu what is going on here? What are you doing?" Moka asked.

"Gohan and I have been doing some work for the newspaper about the recent cafeteria sickness. Gohan thinks that one of Keito's friends has something to do with it." Kurumu answered.

"Keito? Who is Keito?" Yukari asked.

"Look, guys, I have no time, I need to support Gohan, he knows what he is doing. Just keep watching and you will know. I have to make notes and picture." Kurumu said when she went back to the boy.

Gohan continued with his interrogation.

"Keito..." Gohan said when he was quiet for a split second and straightens his glasses. "Maki and Kyoko say that you were all in Maki's dorm room," Gohan said.

"Yes, that is true. At that time around 13:30 we were in Maki's room." Keito replied.

"Really, around 13:30 you were all in Maki's dorm room?" Gohan asked just in case.

"Yes, that is the honest truth, give it up Gohan, we have nothing do to with this," Keito told him off.

"Aha! That is a lie, it's a big lie and you know it Keito!" Gohan said when he pointed directly at the purple haired girl.

"I am not lying! You better watch your tone you geek!" Keito shouted offend at him.

Gohan touched his glasses as it was glowing brightly.

"Hahahaaaa! I solved this mystery! That was my last question and you all fell for it." Gohan said when he pointed at Maki.

Then suddenly, his finger was pointed at Maki no more, it wasn't pointed at Kyoko either. No, it was pointed at Keito.

"Keito, you are the one who spoiled Tamari Ishino's onion soup and poisoning the students! You are the one who did it!" Gohan accused Keito.

"What! You think I spoiled that nasty soup? How dare you accuse me of something. You don't even have proof!" Keito told him.

"You and your friends, Kyoko and Maki, just betrayed yourselves, everything I asked was the proof that you did it because you lied about your whereabouts. Plus, we have several eye witnesses confirming they saw you girls at the scene of the crime and at the dumpster where Maki was at. Keito, you and your friends were working on the fashion article yesterday after class, you just said that after class, you had the time to finish the article. Last time we talked, you said that your specialty was fashion and the latest trends. If we are going to look back at the Newspaper, Monstrous Beauty is trending right now and written by you." Gohan explained.

"What does that have to do with that nasty soup?" Keito asked.

"The soup was spoiled by Monstrous Beauty lip gloss early in the afternoon, the same moment the lip gloss was trending. We asked a couple students if they recognized the smell of the makeup, and it was definitely Monstrous Beauty lip gloss. Now here is the part where it all went wrong for you. After you had finished the article early in the afternoon, you and your friends went to Ginei at the Newspaper Club to hand over the article, and meanwhile, you walked passed the cafeteria on your way. You and your friends smelled the lunch and snuck in to see what Mrs. Ishino was cooking. While Maki and Kyoko were watching what the lunch lady was cooking, Keito did her make up. She made the article first, then used the lip gloss to be the first one at Yokai Academy to wear it and stand out from the other students. It would take either several hours or a full day for other students to adjust their make-up to the latest trend on the first day of the week, which was yesterday. But something went wrong, Keito, you dropped your lip gloss in the pot because of the strong smell. You panicked while Maki grabbed the lip gloss out of the pot. You ordered her to dispose of the lip gloss so that you wouldn't look suspicious! So Maki threw the makeup in the dumpster to cover her tracks! Eye witnesses saw you girls exiting the cafeteria, Maki was careless, and someone saw her throwing away the lip gloss. Why would you immediately throw away makeup if it was trending that same week? Unless you want to get rid of it or hide your tracks. It couldn't have been empty back then, that wouldn't be possible, neither was it anyone but Keito, because she was the first one to know about it." Gohan explained.

"Ha, such a lame explanation, that is nothing but assumptions!" Keito responded.

"Oh really? Assumptions? Didn't you just say you were in Maki's dorm room for 45 minutes? Then why do eye witnesses saw you girl at the cafeteria and at the dumpster?" Gohan asked.

But Maki broke down and confessed what really happened.

"Alright alright, I confess, I can't take this anymore, we would get caught anyways! You are right. Keito wanted to write an article about fashion and she finished it early in the afternoon. We wanted to hand in the article to Ginei out, then we passed the cafeteria. We smelled what Tamari was cooking so we snuck in and looked what she was cooking. Kyoko and I opened the pot, but Keito got disgusted from the smell of onion, peas, and carrots, so much that she dropped her make up in the pot. Keito told me to quickly grab it as quickly as possible and ordered me to throw it away in the dumpster to try and hide her tracks! We promised to stay silent about this but..." Maki confessed.

"Maki you traitor, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone I spoiled that soup and I... Oh no!" Keito shouted at her when she just realized that she just confessed of messing with the lunch.

"Aha, Keito confessed, I knew it was you all along, popular girls let their friends to the dirty work while you are the one who is guilty! Maybe that's also the reason you really didn't want me to write a story about the cafeteria, telling me it was "A boring subject." and "Not very interesting." trying to make me pick something else so that your secrets being revealed. It would be a matter of time before I managed to put 2 and 2 together." Gohan said smart.

The students started talking about Keito and her friends, judging her from what she did without warning anyone as they applauded Gohan and Kurumu for their investigation. Keito looked around and saw that the students were all against her. She panicked as she then puts her head down and let out a big shout.

"Alright already, fine! It was me! I spoiled that disgusting soup, but it was just an accident! Can I help it that the soup is so disgusting? I just didn't want to get in trouble for it!" Keito said guiltily.

"Keito," Gohan said when he approached the purple haired girl. "What you did was, of course, an accident, and I understand that more than anyone. That is not what you did wrong, that could have been avoided easily. The thing is that you lied about it to get away with it and risked many students their health because you care too much about yourself. Lip gloss has very dangerous chemicals that can harm or even kill students and that is really not okay. No one ever gets away with lying. You didn't warn anyone not to eat the soup, which got the students sick to their stomach. If you just warned Mrs. Ishino or anyone else not to eat the soup, none of this would have ever happened and I wouldn't have confronted you this way. You only thought about yourself and not about the other students." Gohan said understandable.

Keito got quiet, Gohan turned around and walked back to Kurumu. But the moment Gohan walked back, Keito opened her eyes and from her mouth, she spits a white web. But Gohan was well aware of her and only raised his finger, catching her web.

"I will not be humiliated this way Gohan!" Keito shouted.

Gohan turned around. Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka were watching as they tried to help Gohan.

"Gohan, watch out, we will help you!" Moka shouted.

"No, you guys stay back, let me handle this. Keito is all mine, she is my rival." Gohan said when he looked back at Keito.

Meanwhile, Moka's Rosarie started glowing, Inner Moka was observing the conflict from within her Rosarie. Back at Gohan, he still had her web on his finger, as the two stared down.

"A web? So you are a spider?" Gohan asked.

"Correct," Keito replied.

"Why are you doing this Keito, if you had just confessed, none of this would have ever happened. I don't have a personal problem with you." Gohan asked.

"I will not be suspended for messing with terrible lunch food. It was lying or getting suspended! Because of you, my secret got revealed, and so you will be the one to pay the price Gohan!" Keito shouted.

She turned into her real monster form, which was a spider, from her belly, extra legs appeared and her eyes turned completely black. Gohan wasn't frightened by her nor intimidated. The spider brought her spiderweb back.

*Bat Flies out* "Maybe it was a bit unclear and the Writer apologizes for this, but Keito is a Jorogumo known from legends, or as it is called in English: a Spider woman who can change from human form to spider whenever she wants. They are really dangerous so caution is needed when you ever see one. Weeeeeeee!"

"Now Gohan, time for you to bite the dust!" Keito shouted.

The spider woman rushed the half-breed, but then suddenly, Gohan's power was surging around him. He easily dodged her attacks. Keito looked behind her and saw that Gohan had disappeared.

"What?! He is gone but... where did he..." Keito asked herself when she looked around.

Gohan reappeared behind her.

"Keito I don't want to fight you, give it up!" Gohan said.

Moka looked at her Rosarie and saw that it was glowing red, but then the red glow disappeared. Inner Moka crossed her arms while she was still inside the Rosario.

"Dargh... at least I am not involved in his problems." Inner Moka mumbled.

Keito grits her teeth and tried to punch him in the face. Gohan welcomed the punch and just straight tanked it like it was nothing but a feather, showing no flinch whatsoever. She was shocked, seeing that it had no real effect on him.

"What but... what kind of monster are you! You are not even in your monster form and yet..." Keito asked.

"I am a different type of monster," Gohan replied seriously

The half-breed reappeared behind her once again and held her in a full nelson lock. Locking her movement down so that she couldn't move anymore.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Keito shouted.

"Listen to me, no matter what you do, no matter how many times you use your spider web, you will not be able to beat me. My power is far greater than yours. Keito, stop this nonsense and admit your mistake! NOW!" Gohan shouted.

He then let her go, Keito looked behind her, but Gohan's expression was actually scaring her as she looked down and the ground again.

Then something happened, she turned back to her human form and smacked the ground with her fist from anger and depression. Next to her, Mr. Kotsubo, the gym teacher appeared.

"Keito, I have seen and heard everything, and Gohan is right, lying is what brought you into trouble, not the spoiled soup, come with me..." Mr. Kotsubo said.

Keito stood up from the ground, she gave Gohan one last look of depression and followed Mr. Kotsubo back inside. The rest of the students congratulated Gohan for solving the Soup mystery.

After several minutes went by, the students continued with what they were doing.

"She will learn her lesson. I wish it was different, but no one gets away with lying." Gohan said when he calmed down.

Moka, Tsukune, Yukari and Kurumu approached Gohan.

"That was pretty hard to see, at the end, I think Gohan's words reached Keito, if she was just fair about the accident, she wouldn't be in much trouble," Kurumu explained.

"I know, telling the truth is always the best thing to do," Tsukune said.

"Gohan, how do you feel about her?" Yukari asked.

"I am fine Yukari, I just wish... you know, if Keito wasn't so stiff with other people and with me, we could have been great rivals, even friends. Not everything can go the way you want it." Gohan said disappointed by the end result.

"I think we will see her again, hopefully, she might even become friends with us, who know.s" Moka said.

"I hope so, that reminds me," Gohan said when he approached Kurumu and grabbed both her hands. "I couldn't have solved everything without your help Kurumu, thank you very much for all your help," Gohan said gratefully.

The Succubus blushed as she smiled at the boy.

"No problem Gohan, I really loved our time together, that is the most time you spend with me and I really liked it. I actually wanted to get Keito for talking to us like that. But what you did was like a thousand times better. I also have some nice notes and pictures for a great story in the newspaper. We should be together much more often." Kurumu told him.

"We will trust me on that..." Gohan said when he let go of Kurumu's hands and looked at the others. "Anyways, Moka, Tsukune, how was the swimming club?" Gohan asked.

Moka and Tsukune looked at each other and then back at Gohan. "Eh, nothing special really." they both replied.

"What about you guys?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, to be honest, I loved doing this report, but not only was I reporting news for the Yokai Gazette, finding out who spoiled the soup felt like... like detective work. It was fun working together with Kurumu, asking questions and finding clues." Gohan replied.

"I admit, it was really fun," Kurumu said.

"Hey Kurumu, how about, when there is another major mystery that needs to be solved, how about we solve it ourselves? I always wanted to try and solve mysteries, like Sherlock Holmes. We can be like Sherlock Holmes and Watson. Then I am, Gohan Holmes and Kurumu Watson! Writers for the Yokai Gazette and detectives. Sounds cool right?" Gohan asked.

"Except for that 'Kurumu Watson' it sounds really good, you can count on me," Kurumu said encouraged.

"Well, would you look at that, one day in the newspaper club and Gohan decides to become a detective," Ginei said when he walked over to the group of friend.

The group looked at the boy with the black hair and red headband.

"Oh, hey Ginei, did you see what just happened with Gohan and Keito?" Kurumu asked.

"I sure did, I heard and watched everything. I heard from Kotsubo that she will be suspended for a period of time, including her friends for being an accessory." Ginei explained as he looked around. "Which means there are 3 spots left in the Newspaper Club, any newcomers?" he asked.

"The Newspaper Club? Why not, besides, there are not many clubs that accept other students. What do you think Moka, Yukari?" Tsukune asked.

"I think it is a great idea," Yukari replied.

"Me too! The Newspaper Club it is!" Moka said.

"Alright then, I think this will be the start of a beautiful club!" Ginei said.

Yukari then got shocked by something.

"Oh wait, I am not allowed to join the club, my class does not join clubs until next year," Yukari said depressed.

"Oh, I forgot that your class does not join clubs yet, I am sorry Yukari," Tsukune said.

Ginei laughed as he puts his hand on the witch's head.

"Don't worry Yukari, the Newspaper Club is an official club of Yokai Academy. It does not matter in which class you are, everyone is allowed to join the Newspaper club." Ginei explained.

"Really? That is so awesome!" Yukari shouted from joy

"Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Gohan, I welcome you all to the Newspaper Club, and I am very certain that we are going to write the best news on Yokai Academy." Ginei welcomed everyone.

* * *

 _ **Inside Yokai Academy**_

Keito, Maki, and Kyoko followed Mr. Kotsubo to the principal's office, but once in the hallways, a man with long blond hair in black attire approached them both. The man had several other followers behind him. Kotsubo and Keito stopped walking, the girl looked confused as Kotsubo questioned the man's presence here.

"What is this?" Keito asked.

"I know who you are, you are Kuyo from the Security Committee," Kotsubo said.

"Deshiko would you mind escorting Kyoko and Maki to the principal's office? Kotsubo and I need to talk." Kuyo said.

Deshiko Deshi is a red-haired girl dressed in black clothing who was holding a bo stick on her shoulders.

"No problem, follow me," Deshiko said.

Maki and Kyoko followed her as the left the hallways, Kotsubo, Keito, Kuyo and his followers were left alone. Kuyo spoke up to the gym teacher.

"Mr. Kotsubo, the Security Committee has heard about what this girl, Keito, has done, I would like to ask you to hand her over to us. We will handle her punishment." Kuyo asked the gym teacher.

"Hmmm... I don't know about this..." Mr. Kotsubo sounded hesitant.

"We want to make sure she gets the best punishment possible, leave her to us," Kuyo asked of him.

Kotsubo looked at the committee and decided to step away. "Alright, she is yours..." he said.

The gym teacher left the committee alone. Kuyo approached Keito.

"I understand what happened at the schoolyard," Kuyo told her.

"Who are you guys, and what do you want from me? Are you going to punish me?" Keito asked.

"My name is Kuyo, I am the leader of the Security Committee. We need more people who are like you. We have been keeping a close eye on you for a very long time. You are strong-willed, confident and not afraid to show your opinion." Kuyo explained.

"You have?" Keito asked.

"Yes, how would you like to join the Security Committee as one of our enforcers, you will have a lot of power and authority. Think about it, you and our followers will have the school all under your control." Kuyo asked of her.

"Join the Security Committee? Power and authority? That sounds really good..." Keito said as she puts her hand on her chin for a second and then spoke up again. "Kuyo, I will join the Security Committee if you promise me just one thing," she told him.

"I am all ears. What would that be?" Kuyo replied.

"When the time comes, I just want one person all for myself for a special meeting. That person... is Gohan. He has humiliated me in front of the school because of some nasty soup, and no one will treat me that way. If you promise to give me Gohan, with his monster powers restrained and unusable for as long as I want, I will join the Security Committee." Keito demanded.

"We are well aware of the certain rivalry you share with Gohan. Fine then, it is a deal. Welcome to the Security Committee." Kuyo said as he puts his hand out.

Keito reached to his hand and shook it. The former news reporter for the Yokai Gazette is now an enforcer for Kuyo and his Security Committee.

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

Writer: Well, that was a difficult chapter.

Gohan: But what about the bet Keito and I had?

Writer: You win by default

Gohan: Well that is not really fun

Writer: Don't worry, Keito will come back, just not soon. Anyways, everyone had fun?

Moka: No, I got hurt too much.

Tsukune: Moka, I said I was sorry, I never knew about your weakness.

Kurumu: Hey Gohan, why didn't you turn into your monster form when Keito attacked you?

Gohan: Because I didn't want to fight Keito. See, I know this thing called 'Restraining Power' which means I have control over how much power I use.

Tsukune: But now the readers will think you are getting nerfed too much Gohan. Next time, it is best to go into your monster form

Gohan: Nerfed? What do you mean nerfed? The writer didn't nerf me at all, I just know not to use all my power on something unnecessary.

Writer: See, even Gohan himself gets it, so why won't the readers? Just because Gohan is strong, does not mean he has to use all his power. Anyways, guess what time it is guys... Joke Time!

Tsukune, Gohan, Kurumu, Moka: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Writer: This will be fun. Okay, can a kangaroo jump higher than a house? Anyone?

Tsukune: No, that is ridiculous.

Writer: Yes, he can Tsukune, a house does not jump. Duuhh

Tsukune, Gohan, Kurumu, Moka:...

Writer: Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this 2 Part chapter, more are coming soon. Guys, in about a month, you know what time it is. It's almost Christmas. And in the spirit of Christmas, I am going to release the next themed chapter, which will be called: **Gohan and Moka's Christmas Special** with some interesting stuff happening. So Review, follow and favorite the story for more chapters


	6. Gohan and Moka: Christmas Special Part 1

_**Chapter 6: Gohan and Inner Moka: The Christmas Special Part 1  
**_

* * *

 **Narration: "My name is Tsukune Aono, a student at Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. I made a lot of friends and I care more about them the more we are together. This time of the year, Yokai Academy celebrates Christmas. I didn't even know monster celebrated or even knew about Christmas, but it is fine, I love Christmas, maybe I can spend some time alone with Moka. We will see..."**

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy, 2 days until The First Day Christmas**_

Yokai Academy was covered in beautiful Christmas decorations. Students sang their favorite songs and actually got more along with each other than they usually did. The bullies took a day off and actually embraced the holiday. Teachers were happy and in a good mood. It would be a fun holiday, even in the Monster World.

In Homeroom 193, the students of Shizuka Nekonome were working on their history homework. After an hour of working, the teacher had an announcement for her students, something fun that everyone would look forward to.

"Listen up, I got some exciting news for everyone, you will all love this." Ms. Nekonome said excitedly.

The students closed their textbooks and all listened to what she had to say.

"As you all know, in 2 days, it's Christmas Eve!" Ms. Nekonome said excitedly.

All of the students cheered happily.

"Alright alright settle down, that is not the best part. Not only that but tomorrow, we are going on a trip to the Yokai Mountains, doesn't that sound fun?" Ms. Nekonome announced.

The teacher was done with her announcement and dismissed the students. Outside of school, students were singing Christmas songs.

"Deck the halls with a bough of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la. 'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la." the students sang.

Gohan walked by the students and waved at them. "Hahahaha, that is a nice song, keep it up," Gohan said as he walked by.

He met with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

"Don't you guys just love it when Christmas is around the corner? Everyone is so cheery and in a good mood, I never knew it was so big in this world as well." Tsukune asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't we? Yokai Academy is a school for monsters that need to learn to live together with the humans, learning their holidays is one of the best things we could do. Christmas is very fun so the Monster World decided to celebrate it as well." Yukari asked.

"That is really cool, Christmas is indeed very fun for family and friends to spend together..." Tsukune stuttered.

"Guys, can you believe it? A trip to the Yokai Mountains on Christmas, that sounds very fun!" Moka said excitedly.

"What is the Yokai Mountains? I have never been there before." Tsukune asked.

"Me neither," Gohan said afterward.

"The Yokai Mountains are giant mountains covered in snow where you can go skiing, snowboarding, or just relax in the hotels. I went there a couple times and it is heavenly." Kurumu said.

"Oh I can't wait to go to Yokai Mountains, maybe Gohan and I can spend some time together," Yukari said.

Kurumu pushed the little witch away with her breasts as she fell down. "Ow, Kurumu!" Yukari shouted angered.

"You were talking nonsense, I will be the one to spend time with Gohan... alone," Kurumu said when she looked at Gohan. "Ain't that right?" she asked.

"Uhm, well... dunno. Ahaha." Gohan said uncertainly.

Somewhere else, two students, 2 boys, one with blond hair and one with brown hair, were fighting each other.

"Why did you snitch me out to the teacher, now I have to go to detention!" the blond haired boy shouted.

"It wasn't me you dweeb, maybe someone else but I never said anything!" the brown haired boy shouted back.

Then the blond haired boy pushed the brown haired away as he fell backward. He then jumped up and attacked the blond haired boy.

The two boys then turned into their true monster form, the blond haired boy was a giant cyclops and the brown haired was a giant tigerman. The two fought it out as it caught the attention of the other students.

From a distance, Tsukune and Gohan saw the two boys fighting.

"Hey look over there, two monsters are fighting each other!" Tsukune shouted.

"Don't worry, we will do something about it," Kurumu said when she and Yukari turned into their monster forms and tried to detain the monsters.

Yukari dropped several golden water tubs on the giant, while Kurumu used her sharp nails to cut the cyclops. Afterward, she kicked the cyclops away. The one-eyed monster fell in the direction of Moka.

She was scared to be crushed by the monster and was frozen from fear.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted when he ran her direction and snatched the Rosarie off her neck.

Moka started to turn into her real form, a vampire

 **When the Rosarie seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire awakens.**

Moka's hair turned white and her pupils red, bats surrounded her being. Then when she had finished her transformation, she easily kicked the cyclops away with a Roundhouse. Then next to her on her left side, Gohan power up and increased his strength.

"Hyaaaaaa!" Gohan shouted as he raised his power.

Inner Moka saw Gohan standing next to her like he was ready to fight.

"You again?" Inner Moka said annoyed with her arms crossed.

Gohan looked next to him and saw Inner Moka. "We got something better to do," Gohan said.

The moment he wanted to take off, the white haired vampire held onto Gohan's shoulder.

"I suggest you stay put and let me handle this on my own Gohan." Inner Moka told him.

"What?" Gohan asked when he puts Moka's hand of his shoulder "Either help me fix this problem or don't Moka!" Gohan said when he flew away.

"What! You..." Inner Moka grunts angered.

Gohan flew away towards the giant tigerman. Kurumu and Yukari took some space as the tigerman was shocked from fear that the half-breed Saiyan rushed him. When Gohan approached him, something weird and very surprising happened.

Inner Moka jumped up and didn't kick the tigerman or the cyclops. No, she tried to kick Gohan down the ground. The young man saw her just in time and vanished just before she managed to hit him, only creating a large hole in the ground. Gohan reappeared, standing on the ground, backward from the cyclops and weights, across Moka.

"What are you doing! Don't attack me, knock those monsters out so they won't cause any more trouble!" Gohan asked her.

Inner Moka approached Gohan and grabbed his jacket, pulling him in her face.

"Listen you fool, I already told you, I don't want you meddling in my business!" Inner Moka said.

"What business are you talking about! This is all of our business!" Gohan asked.

"My business alone!" Inner Moka replied.

"Makes no difference to me. Stop being so difficult Moka." Gohan said.

"The one you see in front of you is the real Moka. We were never friends, to begin with so don't get any weird ideas." Inner Moka said.

The two angrily held their foreheads onto each other. Meanwhile, the giant cyclops, the tigerman, Kurumu, and Yukari were watching Gohan and Inner Moka fight it out once again.

"And there they go again, every time something happens, they start arguing like this. What's with those two?" Kurumu said tired out.

"Yeah, it is getting really tiresome. Can't they just make up and forget about all of this?" Yukari said.

The two monsters turned back to their human form.

"Uhm, yeah, you know what, let's make it up, I am sorry for accusing you like that." The blond haired apologized.

"No problem, let's get out of here." the brown haired boy said as they both walked away.

Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune were watching the two boys just normally walk away from everything and then back at Gohan and Moka still fighting it out.

"Why are they always fighting like that? What do Moka and Gohan have against each other?" Kurumu asked.

"Moka told me a couple months ago that she does not like it when Gohan interferes in her problems. I guess this is one of those moments." Tsukune said.

He ran up to the two and stood in the middle.

"Come on stop fighting already, it is over. Those two guys made up their differences and left, why can't you guys?" Tsukune asked the two students.

Inner Moka grunts and grabbed the Rosarie out of Tsukune's hand. "Be lucky that I keep you around for your blood Tsukune." Inner Moka said.

Before she puts it back on, Moka gave one more look back to Gohan. "The next time, if you try to meddle in my problems again, don't expect me to hold back, you will get hurt?" Inner Moka threatened.

Gohan only had his eyebrows downed, he was not fazed by Moka's threats. The moment vampiress tries to put the Rosarie back on her neck, Gohan replied.

"What are you waiting for, don't hold back," Gohan said.

Moka stopped for a second and puts her eyebrows up. She didn't put the necklace on yet and looked behind her, watching Gohan with a serious look on his face. The vampiress puts the Rosarie in her jacket pocket and slowly walked up to the boy while her energy was increasing.

"What did you just say, repeat what you just said in my face if you dare?" Inner Moka asked intimidating with her index finger pointed at his chest.

The two faced each other like they were going to fight.

"Don't hold back, you have been saying it for weeks, why not make it happen?" Gohan said confidently.

"Pretty confident to take on a vampire of my magnitude... and to talk to me that way." Inner Moka replied.

Moka showed a smiling grin while purple energy surrounded her, then Gohan grins and gold energy surrounded him the same. In a split second, Moka roundhouse kicked Gohan as he blocked her kick rather easily with a simple backhand. A shockwave occurred in the area. Neither of them was showcasing their true power.

Tsukune got in between the two once again, because the escalation could get worse if the two super monsters would ever fight. The tension slowed down.

"This is insane! It is Christmas, so try and be nice to each other for a change. This ruins all the fun so stop fighting! If there is any chance of you two to make up your differences, I would take it! Please just... stop." Tsukune asked.

"I am not the one with the problem Tsukune," Gohan said when he looked at the boy.

Inner Moka and Gohan back turned from each other. Moka didn't answer any of them, puts the Rosarie finally back on her necklace and turned back to her pinked haired version. Moka woke up and looked around.

"What happened guys? Did we win?" Moka asked.

Tsukune approached Moka while Gohan turned around.

"Gohan, is there something wrong with..." Moka asked when Tsukune stopped her.

He walked away from the group, passing Kurumu and Yukari. Kurumu tried to approach him, but the moment she got close to him, Gohan flew away. They looked at the half-breed leaving.

"Did something happen to him?" Moka asked worriedly

Kurumu and Yukari walked up to her.

"Yes, you happened Moka!" Kurumu sounded annoyed and angrily.

"But what did I do?" Moka asked unknowing what her real self had done.

"Your vampire self got angry at Gohan because he wanted to help out. She never bothered us when we help her out, she only does it to Gohan. That must have gotten to him this time. He got this angry look in his eyes, which I have never seen in him, and to be fair, it was really scary. Like he was ready for an intense fight." Kurumu explained.

"That is not right, I like Gohan, we are good friends, why would my real self not like him? I don't understand... Tsukune, is that true?" Moka said.

"Kurumu calm down, this is not Moka's fault. Let's leave Gohan alone, for now, he needs some time for himself. In the meantime, we can pack our stuff and meet again early in the morning." Tsukune suggested

"Fine, see you guys then," Kurumu said.

"Yeah bye," Yukari said when she waved her friends goodbye.

They all went their own way to prepare for tomorrow, to go to Yokai Mountains.

* * *

 _ **Next day, Yokai Academy, 1 day until The First Day of Christmas**_

The next morning, Shizuka Nekonome and several other teachers gathered with their class at the bus stop to go to Yokai Mountain. Nekonome checked her own list of students. She saw that everyone had gathered, except for a couple students.

"Oh, it looks like we are still missing a couple people." Ms. Nekonome said when she looked around the area.

"Must have overslept. Usually, I am the one who overslept." Kurumu said when she looked around with her arms crossed.

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka were running towards the bus stop.

"Come on Moka, we are almost there!" Tsukune said while running.

"I am right behind you Tsukune," Moka said.

"Wait for us, we are coming!" Tsukune shouted.

Their homeroom teacher saw the two running towards the bus. "Oh, you have arrived, good." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Yes, sorry, we overslept. It won't happen again, promised." Moka said while gasping for air.

"No problem, now we just miss one person, and that is Gohan. Do any of you know where he could be?" the teacher asked.

Tsukune and Moka thought for a moment. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since yesterday," Tsukune answered.

"Since yesterday? Is Gohan still on about that whole Vampire Moka situation?" Kurumu asked.

"We don't know, we haven't seen him at all," Moka replied.

Then from the distance, Gohan with his bags ran towards his classmates at the bus stop.

"Don't leave yet guys! Here I am!" Gohan shouted as he ran towards his class.

"Gohan, you are finally here, now that everyone is here with me, we can finally go to Yokai Mountain." Ms. Nekonome said.

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu walked up to Gohan.

"Gohan, where were you? Did you overslept as well?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, it was the first time really, not really a good night rest," Gohan replied.

"Nightmares or daydreams?" Kurumu asked.

"No, just couldn't get any sleep, not something serious, don't worry about it," Gohan replied.

Moka then approached Gohan.

"Say uuhh Gohan?" Moka said.

"Yeah, Moka, something the matter?" Gohan replied.

"I just want to say that I am sorry for my counterpart treating you so harsh. She never acted this way with anyone. Please believe me that I really like you and that I don't want to harm you." Moka explained out of guilt.

"Don't worry about it Moka, I understand. You and your vampire form are 2 different people, I am not bitter about what happened yesterday. It's Christmas, and I don't want to let that ruin the Christmas Spirit." Gohan explained.

"I am glad to hear that, thank you for understanding," Moka replied.

From the tunnel, the bus finally arrived to take Yokai Academy to Yokai Mountains.

"The bus is here everyone, let's get in!" Ms. Nekonome sounded.

The student all grabbed their bag and entered the bus. The bus left and went on his way to Yokai Mountains.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Mountains**_

After a couple hours of driving, the bus finally arrived at Yokai Mountains. The hills were white, the winter and the snowstorm covered the mountains. On the side of the mountain area were large hotels for guests who visit the resort. The bus stopped close to the hotel, the students had on their snow jackets and winter gear.

"Here it is everyone, Yokai Mountains! You can check-in in the hotel and pick the rooms the teachers left for you. After you have done that, meet your class in the dining room at 3 pm for lunch, then you can do whatever you want. Have fun everyone!" Ms. Nekonome said when she stepped out of the bus.

The students looked around, the scenery was breathtaking, the winter season had taken the mountains by storm. Tsukune, Gohan, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were looking at the hotel and the mountains. Even Yokai Mountain was decorated in the Spirit of Christmas, Santa Claus, and his raindeers were giving the visitors the real Christmas feeling.

"Amazing!" Tsukune said astounded.

"Yeah, no kidding," Gohan said surprised, seeing all the beautiful sights.

"Told you so guys, come on, let's get comfortable in the hotel," Kurumu said.

The group went to the lobby of the hotel and checked themselves in. The service desk employee spoke up.

"May I help you?" The hotel employee spoke.

"Yes, we are from Yokai Academy, we want to check-in in our rooms?" Gohan asked.

"No problem, I have the list right here. Which homeroom are you from and what are your names?" the service employee asked.

"Homeroom 193 by Shizuka Nekonome, my name is Gohan," Gohan said.

"My name is Moka Akashiya," Moka said.

"Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said.

"Kurumu Kurono," Kurumu said.

"Yukari Sendo, I am not in their class, but in a different one," Yukari explained.

"I see, I am sorry Ms. Sendo, but your room is in another wing of the hotel, you have to go to the service desk of that wing and check in there." the employee explained.

"Oh, alright then, I see you later guys," Yukari said when she left the group.

The employee looked on his list once again.

"I got your rooms ready. Ms. Akashiya, you and Ms. Kurono will be sharing room 169, Gohan, you and Mr. Aono will be sharing room 196. Here are the keys. Enjoy and have a nice day at Yokai Mountains." The employee said when he handed the keys to the boys and the girls.

"Thank you," Tsukune said.

The group left the service desk and went to the lobby.

"Let's unpack our stuff first, then we go outside and have some fun." Tsukune said.

"Sure, but what are we going to do outside?" Moka asked

"I want to go skiing. The hotel has its own snow shop, we can rent our stuff there and bring them back at the end of the day." Kurumu explained.

"Hold on Kurumu, let's have lunch first with Ms. Nekonome, then we can go out. We have been on the bus for hours, we have to take it easy. Plus, I am kind of hungry." Gohan said.

"You know, Gohan is right, I am kind of hungry myself, and being in the bus for so long really left me with an empty stomach," Moka said, agreeing with Gohan.

"No problem, we can join Ms. Nekonome and the others then, but first, let's unpack," Tsukune said when he and Gohan grabbed their stuff. "See you later guys," he said as he and Gohan went to their room.

Kurumu and Moka left the lobby and went to their own room.

* * *

 _ **Room 196: Gohan and Tsukune's room**_

Tsukune was unpacking his bags on his bed, he looks around the large room and saw that Gohan already finished unpacking, as he was laying down in his bed with his hands behind his head.

"So, finally done..." Tsukune said when he looked at Gohan. "Are you done already?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't have that many stuff with me," Gohan asked.

"Is there something wrong with you Gohan? You look kind of pale. Is it about what happened yesterday with that Vampire Moka? I don't think I have ever seen you like this before." Tsukune asked.

"I have a bad history of getting angry, so I want to stay calmer. It was going pretty well, but Moka's Vampire form is really challenging me lately. I was thinking that... maybe what I said yesterday... went a bit too far and I am only making my relationship with her worse." Gohan said troubled.

Tsukune approached Gohan in his bed and sat down next to him.

"Gohan, I have noticed that whenever something goes wrong, you and Moka change and appear at the same time. I don't know if I told you this, but Moka's vampire form told me that she does not like it when you try to interfere with her problems. That she feels weak when someone like you have to solve them. Maybe when something else happens, you should... let Moka handle it alone." Tsukune explained.

Gohan quickly got up from his bed and sat next to Tsukune.

"If that really is the case, then I don't care what she thinks. I am not trying to be the hero, I am not trying to hurt anyone or annoy her as much as I can. I am only doing this because I want to protect the people I care about. I never want another scenario where someone gets in trouble and I was there to do something about it, but I didn't. Moka might not like it, but it is for everyone's safety, hers as well." Gohan explained when he stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

He grabbed the doorknob but then looked behind at Tsukune.

"You might not see or realize it Tsukune, but I consider everyone I met a friend, Saizou has been very friendly with me lately, Kurumu is one of my best friends, same goes for Yukari. I have a feeling Keito will return. But maybe... Moka's Vampire form... even more." Gohan said when he opened the door and walked out of the room.

Tsukune thought for a moment, then he stood up from the bed as well and walked out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Room 169: Moka and Kurumu's Room**_

Meanwhile in room 169, Kurumu's and Moka's room, the two girls had just finished unpacking their stuff.

"Moka, let's go meet the guys, we are done," Kurumu said.

"I will come later, I have to do something else first," Moka said when she looked at her Rosarie.

Kurumu saw that Moka was a bit troubled and approached her. "Is this about your Vampire form and Gohan from yesterday? It got pretty close to a fight between you two. I don't think I have ever seen Gohan that mad." Kurumu said.

"I just want to talk to her for a moment, maybe I can finally settle this feud that has been going on," Moka said when she looked at Kurumu. "Go ahead Kurumu, meet with Tsukune and Gohan, I will be fine, just give me a couple minutes," Moka said.

Kurumu left the room, Moka was left alone. She looked at her Rosarie which started to glow red. The necklace glows brighter and brighter until it starts to consume Moka. When she opened her eyes up, she was in a dark red void, totally abandoned.

"Is this..." Moka asked as she looked around.

"You must be directly connected to the Rosarie, or else you wouldn't even see me in front of you. You wanted to speak to me?" a voice spoke out of nowhere.

Moka looked behind her and saw that her Vampire form was standing behind her.

"How did I get here? I just wanted the Rosarie to shine so that you could talk to me." Moka said confused.

"Must be a hidden ability, I never knew this was possible, don't assume I did any of this." Inner Moka said as she continued. "Anyways, what is it?" she asked

"Uhm, yes, Moka, it feels really weird to talk to me like this," Moka said.

Inner Moka puts her arms crossed. "What do want? Make it quick." She asked.

"Listen, I was wondering, don't you think you can just be friends with Gohan, I mean it is almost Christmas and we should have fun with each other and..." Moka asked as her Inner form stopped her from talking.

"If that is the reason you are here, then you might as well stop talking." Inner Moka said when she turned around.

Moka ran up to her Vampire form and grabbed her shoulder.

"Is this all really worth it? What are you trying to prove? Gohan is one of the nicest guys I know. Next to Tsukune, we have been friends for ages. He does not mean to hurt you or annoy you, he wants to help, he wants us to be safe. I don't believe he hates you the same way you hate him, but yesterday you did went a bit too far on him. I have never seen him so angry and annoyed before, it was really scary." Moka explained worriedly.

"Don't you know anything about your own kind Moka? Vampires are strong, and most of all, proud monsters. We take pride into ourselves, and we don't like it when someone solves our problems when we are strong enough to handle them on our own. Being weak is something I will never be or look like." Inner Moka explained.

"Is that really the reason you hate Gohan, because of your dumb pride? That is stupid!" Moka asked angered.

Inner Moka took a deep breath as she only showed a small smiling grin as she puts her arms crossed.

"Listen Moka, do you want me to be completely honest with you about this whole situation?" Inner Moka asked her when she turned around to her.

"Yes Moka, please be honest with me, what is the big deal?" Moka asked.

"I don't hate Gohan, I never did. I actually kind of like him. It is something else really." Inner Moka said when she showed a small grin.

Moka was shocked, to see that her real Vampire form was pretty calm and idle about all of this.

"What? You don't hate Gohan, but I don't understand, then... Why are you being so mean to him if you like him!" Moka pleaded.

"I think Gohan is pretty interesting, especially his strength which really intrigues me, just like what happened yesterday. I would like to know what kind of monster he is, imagine, a monster strong enough to stand up against a vampire like me. I find it annoying that he is there at the same time, ready to fight monsters while I could have done something about it sooner. That is why I have a problem with him and tell him to back off. However, even though my pride is not fond of him, I don't dislike him. I am not on the verge of becoming friends with him like you are forcing me with Tsukune and the others, but I guess you can say that... I am a bit jealous that there is someone exactly like me out there, like a male version of myself. He even said that he wants to try something like the Rosarie to keep his power sealed and in check. That is not really what happened to me, but it is still similar in a way." Inner Moka explained.

 **Bat flies out: "Just a little fun fact, vampires are very proud monsters who love fighting and technically don't want any help in battle because it makes them look weak. The reason Moka's vampire form does not mind help from monsters like Succubi or Witches is because they are much weaker, so she knows she can handle the bad guys in a fight anyways. However, when a monster which powers rivals that of vampires tries the same thing by helping them, they will feel threatened because then the roles of the vampire and the weaker monsters are reversed and they are made like they are the weaklings in the fight instead, which they really hate. Weeeeeeeee!"**

Inner Moka grabbed the bat. "How did you even get here in my Rosarie? Get out of here!" she said annoyed when she through the bat away.

 **Bat: "Alright alright! Weeee!"**

"So then, there might be a chance that you two can be friends after all?" Moka asked.

"I just said that..." Inner Moka said when she face palmed. "Forget it just... Get on out of here, that is all you will get from me. Tell Gohan what I told you if you like, it won't change much." Inner Moka said.

In a split second, Inner Moka and the dark red void disappeared, and Moka was back in her room. She stood up from her bed and ran out of her room.

* * *

 _ **Hotel Main Lobby**_

In the main lobby, Tsukune and Gohan were waiting for Kurumu and Moka. The two girls took the elevator to the lobby. When they stepped out, Moka saw Tsukune and Gohan sitting on the couch, waiting for them. She ran up to Gohan first.

"Gohan!" Moka shouted.

Gohan looked behind and saw Moka running towards him. Tsukune looked their direction.

"Moka, Kurumu, you finally came, come on, let's go have some lunch, I am starving," Gohan said when he stood up from his chair.

Moka held Gohan's hand, as he looked at him.

"Gohan wait before we go, I have to tell you something important," Moka said.

"Okay..." Gohan said.

"Uhm, Kurumu and I will go on ahead, we will see you later okay," Tsukune said when he and Kurumu went to the dining room.

Moka and Gohan were left alone in the lobby.

"I just want to know, do you hate my Vampire form?" Moka asked.

"Hate? Well there are only 2 people I really hated in all my life, but your Vampire form, no I don't hate her at all." Gohan replied.

"Oh thank God. I just talked to my other self, and she told me something very important. She does not hate you at all either." Moka said.

"Really? I dunno, she sounds pretty convincing when she wants to. You sure Moka?" Gohan said when he puts his hand on his chin.

"I am sure. She said that her pride is the one that dislikes you because you solve her problems, but that she has no personal problem with you. As the manner of fact, she actually thinks you are an interesting guy and very strong." Moka explained.

"Her pride is the one that dislikes me? Ahahahahaha, is that it? Really?" Gohan asked with a laugh.

"Well yeah, vampires are very proud monsters she told me, and that whenever they face a problem or a strong opponent, they want to handle it themselves to proof their strength. What's so funny?" Moka asked confused.

"Her pride dislikes me, I understand it now. You know, your vampire form and my 'monster' form if you want to call it that, we are not different from each other at all. We are basically the same." Gohan said.

"That is what she said as well, my other self is just jealous that you and she are so very similar. I just wanted to tell you that there might be a chance for you two to become friends." Moka said.

"You know, for some reason, I get the feeling I am going to see a different side of her one of these days, one side I have never seen before. I think this trip might strengthen our relationship. But enough talking, I am hungry. Let's have lunch with the others." Gohan said.

"Yes, you are right," Moka said.

The two went to the dining room.

* * *

 _ **Hotel Dining Room**_

In the dining room, Ms. Nekonome and her whole homeroom class were around the table, eating lunch.

"We have been waiting for you, sit down, have something to eat." Ms. Nekonome said.

Gohan and Moka sat down and had lunch with their classmates. The students were enjoying their meals.

"Class, can I have your attention for a moment?" Shizuka Nekonome announced.

The students all looked at their teacher.

"I just got word from the ski patrols that there is a wild snow monster lose on the mountains. Whenever you see suspicious activities, make sure you let the ski patrols know. And do not approach him no matter what, he is extremely dangerous." Ms. Nekonome announced.

The students all looked at each other, talking about the monster.

"What's the big deal about it? We are all monsters, a snowman is nothing." Saizou said.

"That is not true Saizou, this snowman is a wild monster with no human form and very dangerous. He stands 7 foot tall and weights 400 pounds." Ms. Nekonome explained.

"Really, that much? Oh well, I think we will be okay. How high are the chances of us seeing that snowman?" Tsukune asked.

"I just want everyone to be well aware, the reason it isn't closed off is because it is difficult for wild monsters to get onto Yokai Mountains and close to other monsters." Ms. Nekonome said as she was eating her lunch.

The students continued their meal, Gohan looked a bit troubled as he saw it in Moka's eyes that she was not very well about this situation as well.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Mountains Ski Lift**_

Several hours later after lunch, Tsukune, Gohan, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari went to the ski lift. They had rented skis and snowboards for the day. Tsukune and Moka were sitting on the ski lift with each other, Gohan and Kurumu were as well, with Yukari in the middle.

"Tsukune, have you skied before?" Moka asked curiously while she was holding her skies.

"Yes, but I was never that good, I was good enough to get around," Tsukune answered.

"You think you can teach me what you know?" Moka asked with a blush.

"Sure Moka, I'd be happy too," Tsukune said.

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes... No, not this time, I am not doing it! They will never do it! …... Fine, I'll do it.

"Tsukune." Moka chanted.

"Moka." Tsukune chanted.

Behind the two, Gohan and Kurumu spoke up.

"Gohan, why did you take a snowboard? And what is that backpack for?" Kurumu asked.

"I thought the snowboard would be more fun, and I packed some extra stuff in case something happens. You skied before, right Kurumu?" Gohan replied.

"A couple times, but I am a bit nervous, I was mostly in the hotels when I stayed here," Kurumu said.

"Don't worry Kurumu, we will be fine, Yukari and I will watch over you," Gohan said confidently.

"Sure, we are friends, we stay together," Yukari said to the Succubus.

"Really? Thanks a lot you guys." Kurumu said as she took a deep breath.

The ski lift arrived on the top of the mountain, Tsukune and Moka were up first to jump out. Tsukune held onto Moka's hand.

"Hold tight Moka, here we go," Tsukune said.

"Right!" Moka shouted.

Then the two jumped off the ski bench and went down the snow mountain. Tsukune and Moka were riding next to each other, skiing peacefully down the mountain.

"Woohoo!" Tsukune shouted.

"Ahahaha, this is fun!" Moka shouted.

Moka and Tsukune smiled at each other as they went faster. The two passed the trees on the way down, in between the trees, some red eyes were spying on the teenagers. Back in the ski lift, Gohan, Kurumu and Yukari were up next to go down the mountain.

"Are you guys ready? I don't think I am..." Yukari asked around.

"Just stay close to us Yukari," Kurumu said as she prepared herself.

"Here we go!" Gohan said when he tightens his snowboard.

The three were ready and the moment the ski bench hit its highest point, Gohan, Kurumu, and Yukari jumped off the bench and rode down the mountain. Gohan was up front snowboarding.

"Woohoo hoo, I never knew I could do this!" Gohan yelled.

Kurumu used her skies. "Yaahaahaa, this is fun, what about you Yukari!" Kurumu shouted.

Yukari was scared out of her mind. Going so fast down the mountain was terrifying for her.

"Help me, I don't like going to fast!" Yukari shouted frightened.

Gohan saw Yukari scared and slowly approached her by slowing down to get at the same speed as her. Yukari saw Gohan next to her.

"Don't worry Yukari, I am here, just keep calm," Gohan said understanding.

Yukari saw Gohan next to her and jumped into his arms. "Wow, Yukari wait, this is too dangerous!" Gohan shouted worried.

Down the mountain, Moka and Tsukune were waiting for the others to arrive. They saw them going down as Gohan and Kurumu eventually stopped in front of them with Gohan holding Yukari in his arms.

"You can calm down Yukari, we stopped," Gohan said understanding.

Yukari opened her eyes and she looked around. Gohan made her stand on her own feet again.

"Thank you Gohan, for a second, I just froze there," Yukari said.

"It is always scary the first time Yukari, don't worry about it," Tsukune said.

The group laughed altogether.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Mountain Cliff Side**_

While the group was having their fun, Moka opened her eyes and immediately stopped laughing. From behind Gohan, Kurumu and Yukari were someone standing, someone huge.

"Uhm guys!" Moka said scared.

The three stopped laughing as Tsukune first looked at Moka and that she had a frightened look on her face. He then looked in the same direction as her and saw the same thing she saw.

"Watch out! It's the snowman!" Tsukune shouted.

The Snowman growled as he tried to smash Gohan and Kurumu. They all jumped out of the way.

"Wow!" Kurumu shouted.

The snowman saw Moka laying on the ground and slowly approached her. Tsukune saw the monster approaching her and ran up to her. The moment the monster wanted to smash Moka on the ground, Tsukune pulled her out of the way, but at the same time, pulled her Rosarie off her necklace. Moka's transformation started.

 **When the Rosarie seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire awakens.**

Inner Moka reappeared once again, she didn't say anything. She only closed her eyes while her arm was resting on her hip.

"Oh Moka, you are back hehe," Tsukune said surprised.

"Safe it." Inner Moka said.

Gohan powered up and flew passed Inner Moka, as her hair starts wavering in the wind.

"And there he is again..." Inner Moka said annoyed.

Gohan punched the snowman to the ground. He only stood tall and noticed that he was being watched. Inner Moka looked at Gohan, he looked back. But from behind the boy, the snowman got up and attacked him.

Gohan and Moka attacked at the same time, Gohan punched the snowman, Moka gave him a spin kick from behind. Then while the monster was in mid-air, both jumped up as Gohan and Moka simultaneously did a roundhouse kick and launched the monster away. He fell down the cliff of the mountain.

The threat was over, Gohan and Moka stood on the ground again. The group approached the two monsters.

"That was great you guys, you should work together more often," Kurumu said excitedly.

"Forget it, I could have beaten him faster if he didn't butt in like that." Inner Moka said when she pointed at Gohan.

"Can it," Gohan replied with a challenged expression.

"What! Do you want me to do something about it?" Inner Moka asked.

The group sights deeply once again. The monster finally landed on the ground as the impact of the fall created a small earthquake. Tsukune got startled by the shock and accidentally dropped the Rosarie out of his hand.

"Oh no!" Tsukune shouted as he went after it.

But it was already too late, the Rosarie fell off the cliff. Tsukune looked from the edge and didn't see the Rosarie anywhere. He slowly looked behind him and saw Gohan, Inner Moka, Kurumu and Yukari watching him. Then Moka approached the edge and looked down, not seeing her Rosarie either.

"Tsukune you idiot, how can you drop it so easily?" Inner Moka asked.

"I am sorry Moka, it was an accident." Tsukune pleaded out of guilt.

"Dargh, I am going to get it back myself..." Inner Moka said.

Suddenly Gohan flew passed her and down the cliff. Moka saw him flying down and grinds her teeth. Then she jumped off the cliff and slides down the cliff.

"Gohan! Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

Gohan and Moka were gone. Tsukune wanted to go after them, but the cliff proved to be higher than he thought and froze from the height of the cliff. Kurumu and Yukari stood next to him.

"Kurumu, can you fly us down there?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know, that cliff is really really high, and while carrying people, it might be too dangerous. I might drop you at a high altitude." Kurumu replied.

"Then we go down the other way, let's go!" Tsukune said when he ran away.

Kurumu and Yukari followed the boy down the mountain to help out Gohan and Moka.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Mountain Cliff**_

On the cliff, Inner Moka finally arrived on the solid ground and landed safely. She saw Gohan standing in front of her who was searching for the Rosarie. However, the weird thing was, the Rosarie was nowhere to be found, and neither was the snowman. Gohan and Moka were alone on the bottom of the cliff.

"Great, nothing here." Inner Moka said.

"And that snowman is gone as well, guess we have to look for it. Maybe it dropped somewhere close in this area." Gohan said.

Moka passed Gohan as she walked away towards the snowy woods. Gohan followed Moka.

"Whatever." Inner Moka said.

The two went to the woods to look for the Rosarie. From the snow trees in the woods to the bushes, but the Rosarie was nowhere to be found.

"You had to kick the snowman off the cliff, thanks to you, Tsukune dropped the Rosarie. Now we are here in this forest." Inner Moka said annoyed.

"Do you even believe what you are saying Moka?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yes, and guess who was the one that kicked the snowman off the cliff." the white haired vampire asked.

"We both kicked him off the cliff, how can you blame me for everything that happened. You know you don't really hate me." Gohan asked.

"My other self explained to you my 'real' motives? I see." Inner Moka said when she stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I only said that so that she would leave me alone about it. I don't want you here and I don't need you either," she said as she continued walking again.

"You lied to yourself because of your pride?" Gohan asked when he ran up to her. "How can you casually lie like that just because of someone you don't like? You could have just told her the truth. What is with you Moka, what is your deal?!" Gohan asked confused.

"What is my deal?! Maybe it's the guy that keeps outshining me and making me look like I am a damsel in distress that needs to be saved all the time. Maybe it's the same guy that solves my problems instead of letting me do it on my own that made me lie to myself and making me look like a total weakling. And maybe it is that same guy that is arguing with me right now while I am trying to find my Rosarie. My Rosarie, my problems. Get it through that thick skull of yours what my real problem is." Inner Moka said as she walked away again.

Gohan got quiet, yet he still followed her further into the woods. He didn't know what to say, what Moka said got him thinking.

* * *

 _ **Above Yokai Mountain**_

Meanwhile, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari tried to find another way down the cliff to help Gohan and Moka out. Tsukune was especially worried about the two since this was all his fault.

"What have I done? Because of me, Moka and Gohan are..." Tsukune said out of guilt.

"It's not your fault Tsukune, it was just an accident, I am sure Moka and Gohan are fine. If we can find them, we can bring them back to the hotel." Kurumu said understanding.

"Should we tell Ms. Nekonome about this?" Yukari asked.

"No, we should find them ourselves, we have to keep going!" Tsukune answered.

The three continued their search for Gohan and Moka.

* * *

 _ **The Snow Forest**_

It was getting late, the sky started to get darker and the wind started to get colder. Gohan and Moka started to get colder and colder themselves. Still no sign of Moka's Rosarie, which left the two clueless. They stopped walking.

"Still nothing Moka," Gohan said when he looked at her. "I think it's best if we go back to the hotel and look early in the morning," he suggested.

"If I leave now, we might never find it. It might snow and get buried underneath. I need that Rosarie back, I am not allowed to stay in this form for too long." Inner Moka said worriedly.

"Hmm... you mind if we find some place to set up camp? I got some stuff that we can use to get through the night." Gohan asked.

"It's not like we have a choice." Inner Moka said as she looked back at him. "Fine then, we set up camp," she said.

Gohan looked around to find a suitable place. In the distance, he saw a cave where they could stay in for the night.

"We can stay in that cave until the morning. Let's go." Gohan said.

He walked towards the cave, as Inner Moka followed him there. They entered the cave and saw nothing but snow and darkness further in the cave.

"Do you have a light or something? It's too dark in here." Inner Moka asked.

"Yes, I uh... I got a flashlight in my backpack. I knew these supplies would get useful." Gohan said when he reached to his backpack.

He grabbed the flashlight and shines it through the cave.

"We got light, now all we need is some fire. It is getting really cold in here. You got something in that backpack of yours?" Inner Moka asked.

"Yes, I got a lighter with me as... Oh no." Gohan said shocked. "I think I forgot my lighter in my room. Damnit, I thought I packed everything!" he said.

"Great, we got no lighter, which means no fire, and the wood outside is too wet from the snow." Inner Moka said.

Gohan grabs his flashlight and rose up to the ceiling. He made a small hole for the light to fit in and pushed it in the ceiling. Thus shining light in the dark cave. Gohan and Moka sat down on the ground.

"That will give us some light for now," Gohan said.

"Yeah fine..." Inner Moka said bummed.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the mountain**_

Back at Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari, they were still looking for Gohan and Kurumu. In the dark, they were unsuccessful and even started to lose track of time. Kurumu and Yukari were too tired to continue.

"Tsukune, I can't go anymore, we have to stop," Kurumu said tired out.

"Me two, we have been looking for hours," Yukari said.

Tsukune stopped walking, so did the others. He then turned around to them.

"I guess we got no choice. We have to go back to the hotel, we will continue looking early in the morning. I really want to keep on searching for them, they must be very cold and hungry all because of me." Tsukune said out of guilt.

"Tsukune, Gohan, and Moka might not get along that well, but in this situation, they will work together to survive, I am sure of it. Neither of them wants to freeze to death because of a silly fight." Yukari said confidently.

"I think so, let's get back to the hotel," Tsukune said when he, Kurumu and Yukari left the mountain and went back to the hotel.

* * *

 _ **The Snow Cave**_

Several minutes later, around midnight, Gohan and Moka were still camping inside the cave. They kept looking at each other, not like enemies, or friends, just neutral. Then suddenly, Inner Moka finally spoke up.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Inner Moka asked.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Isn't this the part where you say that you only meant well and want to help out your friends. You know, trying to bond but still fail?" Inner Moka asked when she laid back.

"Moka..." Gohan said tiredly. "I am sorry." he continued.

"Well I just..." Inner Moka said as she widened her eyes and sat straight. "Wait, what did you say?" she asked surprised.

"I am sorry for everything I did to you," Gohan said as he even bows his head to her.

"I was not really expecting you to apologize," Inner Moka said surprised as she crossed her arms.

"It was because of what you said earlier, it got me thinking. I was being too overprotective, but I only want everyone to be safe, nothing else. I don't mean to make you look weak or anything." Gohan explained.

"Hmmm... Alright... I understand that you want to help out, but I am not someone that needs help like that." Inner Moka explained calmly.

"Moka, it's almost Christmas, and all we did was fight each other. Can't we just stop all the fighting and just enjoy the holidays, just this once?" Gohan asked.

"Hmmm..." Inner Moka said.

"Did you really mean what you said? That you lied to your other self?" Gohan asked.

"No, I didn't mean it, I was just furious that time because you were there again. It got me too fired up." Inner Moka said.

"Then do you really not hate me? Your other self said that you find me interesting?" Gohan asked curiously.

Inner Moka closed her eyes and then showed a smiling grin.

"I won't lie, I think you are very interesting indeed. Your strength is similar to mine, though I doubt you are a vampire." Inner Moka explained when she crossed her arms and closed her eyes with her head slightly down. "And you know how to take care of yourself. No offense to Tsukune, I admire his courage and that he cares about my Outer Self, but I started to like you more than him. You can actually defend yourself while you are still a nice guy around other people. Like that time when I wanted to finish of Kurumu, or with those Lizardmen, or when you exposed Keito. You stood up to me without any fear or hesitation, and I admire that the most. And yes, even that time when you bound me with those rings, I rather have someone standing up to me than someone who backs away from a fight. I was pretty jealous to see someone just like me out there who can change his hair and gain strength. I told my other self the same thing." she explained.

Gohan smiles as he immediately took a deep breath out of relieving. "That is nice to hear, I was afraid you really did hate me, also I apologize for those rings I used that time, but I really wanted to do it that time because those Lizardmen were really my problem, not yours. That is why I did it," Gohan said.

"Don't mention it, now that I think about it, it was your time to finish the job. I don't mind it anymore. That reminds me, what kind of monster are you Gohan? I know you are not a vampire, but which monster can have the strength that rivals mine? Also, you have a human scent, like Tsukune, but my Outer Self never tried to suck your blood." Moka asked.

"That is something I will keep for later, and I don't know why she never sucked my blood, I never really paid attention to that," Gohan answered.

"That again? I know you are half human, I can smell it, but are you really going to keep your monster identity a secret? Only a monster can be that powerful. We are not on school grounds anymore so just spill it out." Inner Moka asked curiously.

"Don't get me wrong, I was not born with this strength..." Gohan said as he got quiet for a second. "Okay I was, but I still had to train myself to get stronger." he continued.

Inner Moka then closed her eyes again, and actually started blushing out of pure embarrassment.

"So, did you hate me as well? After the way I have been treating you, I wouldn't be surprised really." Inner Moka asked when Gohan immediately spoke up.

"I never hated you Moka. I considered you a friend as much as the others. To be fair, I kind of like you," Gohan said happily.

"You didn't?" Moka asked shocked.

"Of course not, I was only confused why you were angry with me, and even though I got a bit challenged yesterday, I never hated you. If we could be friends like with your other self, I would like you the most out of anyone." Gohan said.

"After all the things I said and did, attacking and insulting you, you still consider me a friend you would like the most? Why do you feel that way about me?" Moka asked as suddenly the cold wind started blowing. "Damn, it's getting really cold..." Moka said.

"Oh wait, I got something that will help you," Gohan said when he reached to his backpack.

He grabbed a blanket and stood up, he then walked over to Moka and stood next to her, handing her his blanket.

"Here, take this, this will keep you warm. I only got one with me, that is all I had." Gohan said friendly.

"I don't need that." Inner Moka said.

"Moka please, now is not the time. Just take it alright?" Gohan told her.

Inner Moka looked at the blanket and slowly reached to it, eventually grabbing it from Gohan's hand.

"Won't you get cold?" Moka asked him.

"I will be fine, don't worry about me. Right now, I am more worried about you." Gohan said.

Inner Moka puts the blanket around her to get warmer. Gohan went back to his spot and sat down across her. He started to shiver from the cold, Moka noticed it, but still kept quiet about it.

"Gohan, you are not trying to win my friendship over with this, are you? I don't do friendship." the vampire asked.

"No, I am only trying to help, I know you don't want it, but I still feel like I..." Gohan said as Inner Moka interrupted him.

"But... I still... appreciate this. No one has ever done this type of thing for me," Inner Moka said gratefully.

Gohan smiles and then looked down at the ground, shivering from the cold once again. Moka spoke up again.

"What is it with you being so overprotective? What is your story?" Moka asked.

Gohan got quiet for a while until he decided to speak up.

"I only told Tsukune this. A couple of years ago, my friends and I were in a life threatening situation. I was the only one that could do anything about it. I had the power to end it quickly, but I didn't." Gohan said out of guilt.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"I got arrogant and cocky. I thought I had everything under control because I didn't need anyone's help. Because of my cockiness, my father gave up his life for me. It was something I can never forgive myself for." Gohan said depressed.

"Your father died because he sacrificed his life?" Moka asked.

"Yes, and I was right there with him, I could have done something about it, then he would still be alive. My father might not the best father around, but he still loved me the most, he helped me get stronger, he helped me to push my limits, he is the reason I am so strong right now, and because of me, he died. Since then..." Gohan said when he looked up to Moka. "Since then... whenever something is going on that may threaten the life of my friends, I will jump in and do something about it, because I don't want someone else to get hurt because of me ever again," Gohan said seriously.

Moka kept looking at him and closed her eyes once again. "I understand how you feel. My mother, she got killed... by my own sister, and I can never forgive her for that," Inner Moka responded.

"Your sister, I am very sorry Moka, would you mind telling me something about your mother?" Gohan asked.

"I don't really remember my mother that much, it was a long time ago. She was one of the strongest monsters in history, the leader of the Three Great Dark Lords. My father told me she was a Shinso Vampire, the strongest form a vampire can be and an expert martial artist... That's all." Inner Moka explained as she then looked at Gohan.

"Gohan, tell me something about your father? What was he like?" Inner Moka asked.

"My father..." Gohan laughed as he actually got pretty happy. "He was a very special someone. I have to admit, my father is not the smartest guy around, but when it comes to fighting and martial arts, he is an absolute genius, even smarter than me. Almost no one could compare to him, sure there were some guys who were stronger than him, still, he was able to keep up with them no matter what, reaching levels of power that were almost impossible. Now that I think about it, your mother and my father also have a whole lot in common, just as us. My dad was the strongest of the group as well." Gohan said surprised and happily at the same time.

"I am pretty sure that if my mother fought your father, my mother would win easily. Being the leader of the strongest group of monsters in the Monster World is already a hell of a feat." Inner Moka said confidently.

"You don't even give my dad a chance? Don't be so sure Moka, he is not someone you can just underestimate, he knows how to get around his opponents. I think my dad is stronger." Gohan replied.

"It's not like we can proof it, for all we know, both our parents are dead. All I did was throw more gas on the fire while you were in the same situations as I was." Inner Moka said.

Gohan continued.

"Don't worry about it, it made me feel better to talk about my dad. I think you feel the same way. Moka, I know you want to handle your own business, so I won't interfere anymore." Gohan said.

"That's weird..." Inner Moka said pretty surprisedly.

"What's weird?" Gohan questioned her.

"I never really talked so openly about myself and such, I never wanted to. Usually, I avoid conversations like this. Why did I talk about it with you?" Inner Moka asked him.

"Hmm... maybe it has something to do with our difficult history together and our parents. We started out pretty bad, always fighting each other, but because we both openly talked about our family and how much we are alike, you started to open up much more about yourself than you wanted. You know someone who was in the same situations as you were, which makes you comfortable enough to talk about yourself." Gohan answered.

"So that's it? Sounds stupid if you ask me." Inner Moka said when she slightly grinned.

"That reminds me, it was really fun to say "Learn your place." against those Lizardmen, I know why you say it, it is because it sounds really cool," Gohan said.

"Hmph," Moka grunted as she smiled. "I don't say it because it sounds cool, but every time a monster tries to fight someone like me, they need to learn their place and not challenge someone of my magnitude. You, however, you used it wrong that time." Inner Moka explained.

"What did I do wrong?" Gohan questioned the vampire.

"You are supposed to kick them when you tell them to learn their place. Just punching them won't do the trick." Inner Moka said.

"Oh kick them, alright I understand!" Gohan said when he jumped up. "I want to try it as well, soon enough I will make you proud and do it right this time Moka." He said afterward.

Inner Moka kept looking at the inspired boy and actually started laughing slightly. "Hehehehaha... You're such a geek, it's funny." Inner Moka said.

Gohan looked at her and scratched his head while he smiles. "Well, I just wanted to..." Gohan said as Inner Moka interrupted him.

"A geek when you are with friends, but a fighter when your friends are in trouble. Maybe that is what I like about you." Inner Moka said.

"You do..." Gohan said when the cold wind hit him hard.

He once again shivered from the cold in the cave. Moka stretched her arm forward, stopping Gohan from continuing.

"I have had enough, I get the hints already," Moka said as she showed a hand gesture. "Gohan, come here," she asked.

"Uh, what?" Gohan replied.

"I said come here now." Inner Moka answered.

Gohan walked over to her and stood next to her. "Sit next to me," Moka said afterward.

Gohan sat next to Inner Moka, then she grabbed the blanket and puts it around him as well, as they both were under the blanket, save from the cold.

"I didn't need it," Gohan asked.

"You were freezing to death, so it is my turn to help you out this time," Moka replied as she focused her pupils at him. "Besides... I need a pillow to lean my head against, I am getting tired," she said.

She slowly puts her head on Gohan's shoulder, taking a rest.

"Thanks, Moka," Gohan said gratefully.

"I detest physical contact like this... I'll make an exception just this once, don't get used to this, you can get off me when you are warm again." Inner Moka spoke.

"Hahaha..." Gohan laughed.

"You still... Uuuuwaaahhh..." Moka said tiredly while yawning. "You still haven't told me why you never hated me. So what is the reason, I am getting curious," she asked.

Gohan looked at her in her red eyes. "It's because of your strong will. That is something I admire the most in you." Gohan answered.

"That is just what vampires like me are. We have a strong will and a lot of pride, we like fighting and we hate being weak." Moka asked.

"The same as my race, we are born to fight. I guess I saw a lot of my race in yours. My friend is even prouder than you are, so it was not much of a shocker for me." Gohan said.

"Then I guess... that makes two of us. I was right, we really are kind of the same." Moka said as she then looked at Gohan. "Hehehehe... You are like a male version of me." she laughed.

"Yeah hehehehehe..." Gohan replied. "So you admire me..." the black haired half-breed Saiyan said when he rests his head next to Moka's.

"And you admire me..." the white haired vampire girl said.

He looked the vampire in her red eyes, as she looked back in his black eyes. Their heads slowly came closer to each other. Moka's went left, Gohan's went right as they both closed their eyes. The vampiress' mouth first went to Gohan's neck due to his human scent, however, for some reason, her head turned straight towards him again, rejecting sucking Gohan's blood for an unknown reason. Moka's soft lips touched the young half-breed Saiyan's smooth lips and they exchanged a tender kiss. Their hearts started beating faster as they continued. Moka's hand touched Gohan's soft cheek.

Then suddenly, both shockingly opened their eyes and they quickly stopped their kiss. Both had their eye wide open, not sure what they had to say, it just sort of happened on its own.

It got quiet for a couple of second, then Inner Moka and Gohan both spoke up simultaneously with downed eyebrows.

"Good night!" Inner Moka and Gohan said at the same time when they laid down and closed their eyes, trying to sleep.

But they were laying right next to each other, facing each other when they both opened their eyes again.

"Turn around!" Inner Moka and Gohan shouted simultaneously.

"Stop repeating me!" Inner Moka and Gohan said at the same time once again as they shockingly blushed and turned around, facing their backs.

 _"What the hell was that back there!"_ Gohan thought in his head.

 _"What the hell just happened! I tried to go for his blood, not his... but his scent is still human, so why didn't I..."_ Moka thought in her head.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Gohan and Moka: Christmas Special Part 2

_**Gohan and Inner Moka: Christmas Special Part 2**_

* * *

 _ **Snow Cave, Next morning, 1st day of Christmas**_

The next morning, the sun shined into the cave while the rays of light hit Gohan's eyes. He slowly woke up by opening his eyes more and more and saw that he was facing Inner Moka directly again. Once again, he shockingly backs away.

"Woo-woo!" Gohan shouted shockingly.

He then puts his hand on his mouth and calmed down by taking a deep breath.

"I need a day off?" Gohan asked herself.

Inner Moka was still sleeping, Gohan got up from the ground and looked outside the cave, seeing that it was a brand new day.

"I better wake up Moka," Gohan said when he walked up to him.

He stood next to him and shuffled her around a bit to wake the vampire up.

"Moka, wake up, time to go," Gohan said.

Inner Moka then opened her eyes and yawned while stretching herself out. She got up from the ground as he stood next to Moka.

"Is it time to go?" Inner Moka asked.

Moka got up from the ground and started walking towards the entrance. Gohan stretched himself out once again and packed his stuff, his blanket and his flashlight, and followed Moka out of the cave.

The two were outside the cave and looked around, Gohan scratched his head as Inner Moka crossed her arms and looked right above her.

"We keep looking for the Rosarie, it must be here close, come on, we have much ground to cover." Inner Moka said when she walked away.

"Yeah..." Gohan said while she had his hand on his chin.

Moka saw that Gohan felt a little uncomfortable and spoke up to him. "You are still on about what happened last night?" Inner Moka asked.

"No, that is not it, just..." Gohan said troubled.

"Gohan, nothing happened, there is nothing going on between us. Just forget about it already." Inner Moka told him.

"No, that isn't the case, I was thinking something else, really," Gohan said quickly.

"You weren't?" Inner Moka asked.

"Yes, don't you think it is kind of weird that yesterday when we went down the cliff we kicked the monster off, he was nowhere to be found, and neither was your Rosarie?" Gohan asked.

"That's true, maybe if we find that snowman, we might find the Rosarie, but where do we look from here?" Inner Moka asked.

"Let's just walk around and see if we can find some clues on where he can be, come on," Gohan said when he walked forwards into the woods.

Moka grabbed Gohan's shoulder and stopped him from walking.

"Listen, we still need to talk about last night, things like this can't be solved so easily." Inner Moka told him strictly.

"Yes, I know. It all happened so fast, I don't know what got into me. It won't happen again..." Gohan said shy.

"I don't know what got into me. I tried to suck your blood, and then it just... happened" Inner Moka said confused.

"I guess... so what do we do now? Wait, you tried to suck my blood last night?!" Gohan stuttered frightened.

"I am a vampire remember, don't act like you are surprised. Look, just stay calm, it just happened. We will both keep this a secret from Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari. I am not a fan of lying, but this is way more serious than just a simple lie. What do you say, we both know we did it, let's just keep it a secret and never bring this up again." Inner Moka asked when she puts her hand out.

Gohan looked at her hand and then shook it.

"Deal, it will be our secret," Gohan said when he crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "But did you really try to suck my blood?" he asked.

"Ugh..." Inner Moka mumbled annoyed as she shakes her head and went on her way.

"And you were talking about my 'human scent' and such, what's with that?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Leave it be." Inner Moka replied.

"But you tried to suck my blood, and you didn't, does that mean you care about friendship after all?" Gohan asked again.

"No." Inner Moka replied.

"And what about all the..." Gohan spoke when Moka stopped walking and turned around to him.

"Gohan... stop talking! I am a vampire, we suck blood, human blood. You are half human, your scent attracted me to you, not the 'power of friendship' or anything. I don't know why I didn't suck your blood, it is still a mystery to me as well. There, I have answered your questions! Please just be quiet about it already!" Inner Moka explained irritated when she went on her way again.

Gohan scratched his and then followed her again.

"But I have another question," Gohan asked her.

"Ugh..." Inner Moka mumbled once again.

They went on their way again to find the snowman.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Mountain**_

Down on the mountain, early in the morning, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari were searching for Gohan and Moka. With Tsukune up front who lead the expedition, as he also felt it was his fault.

"Tsukune... couldn't we just ask Ms. Nekonome for help? This is serious, Moka and Gohan had to camp outside in the cold. Don't you think we need some more help?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune didn't answer her, he was not even listening to what the Succubus had to say. Kurumu shook her head as she and Yukari followed him down the mountain where the two lost students could be.

Finally, after hours of walking, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari arrived on the bottom of the cliff where Gohan and Moka jumped off from, and where the Rosarie fell off.

"There is no one here, Gohan and Moka must be close, the Rosarie feel here so they wouldn't be somewhere else," Tsukune said.

"Gohan! Moka! Where are you!" Yukari shouted.

Both Tsukune and Kurumu looked shocked at the little witch and quickly, Kurumu silenced her.

"Yukari don't shout around the mountains, it could cause an avalanche. Don't yell anymore." Kurumu told her strictly.

"Sorry, I forgot, I won't do it again," Yukari said as she lowered her voice down.

"We keep looking, they are close, I know it," Tsukune said.

"More walking? Ugh. Tsukune, we are down the mountain, let me just fly you guys around and see if you can spot them in the distance." Kurumu said.

"But yesterday you said you couldn't fly us Kurumu, I don't want you to make it more dangerous," Tsukune said.

"That was because we were high on the mountain, I was afraid that because of the high altitude. Now that we are lower to the ground, I can fly steadier," Kurumu explained.

"Alright then but if something goes wrong, just let us know," Tsukune said.

Kurumu turned into her real monster form, a Succubus as she gained wings and a tail. She lifts both Tuskune and Yukari up and flew higher and higher into the sky.

* * *

 _ **Snow Forest**_

Meanwhile, somewhere else I the snow forest, Gohan and Moka were walking around to see if they could find the snowman from before due to him having something to do with the missing Rosarie. However, the tension between Inner Moka and Gohan was still not really over.

Several times, whenever either Gohan or Moka only tried to turn their heads to one another just slightly, they try to avoid eye contact by any means. This time, Inner Moka only focused her pupils on Gohan, who then looked above him, trying to avoid eye contact once again. Then Moka spoke up to him.

"Gohan..." Inner Moka called him out as Gohan quickly answered.

"What! I didn't say anything to anybody! I know how to keep a secret you know! Really!" Gohan panicked.

Moka got stunned by his reaction, but then her expression turned back to normal.

"Calm down, calm down. I just wanted to ask if you have something to eat. We haven't eaten since last night." Moka asked him calmly.

"Oh that's all, okay yeah I think I got some food left..." Gohan said when he reached to her backpack and looked inside. "I got some leftovers, some sandwiches if you want, you can have it," he said when he handed her the food.

Moka grabbed the sandwiches but then looked at Gohan who puts his backpack back on his back. She then reached her arm to Gohan.

"Here you have one, I don't need all of them, and you look pretty hungry yourself." Inner Moka said when she handed him a sandwich.

"No, I am not hungry..." Gohan said as suddenly, Moka approached him with her eyes closed.

She shoved the sandwich in his mouth and wipes her hands. "You are hungry, so you eat, you are cold, so you need to get warm," Moka said.

"You know, I have to say..." Gohan said as Moka listened. "This sandwich is better than I thought," Gohan said while he was chewing on his food.

"You always try to help me out, but when I try it out, you don't want it. This looks a lot like a role reversal." Inner Moka said.

"I was usually the one helping, not the other way around, maybe I am not used to it yet. I have a question for you, though." Gohan said when he looked at her.

Moka got a bit nervous and stepped back a little because Gohan's looked at her deep in her red eyes.

"What did you think of my sandwich? Is is good?" Gohan asked cheered up.

Moka got quiet for a second, as Gohan saw that there was something off, maybe something about the sandwiches.

"Oh, so you didn't like it?" Gohan asked.

"I never said that... It is... pretty good." Inner Moka answered him.

"I still got some stuff in my backpack, let's have some lunch before we get back to searching for your Rosarie," Gohan said when he sat down on the ground and once again grabbed his backpack.

Inner Moka then sat down across him and waited.

Gohan handed Moka another sandwich as the two were having lunch, while she was eating, Moka looked at Gohan who was just happily enjoying his food.

"Gohan..." Moka asked.

"Hmm?" Gohan mumbled.

"You can't stop thinking about last night, even after we talked about it. When I first tried to talk to you, you were freaking out." Inner Moka said.

Gohan swallowed his food.

"At first I was, this type of stuff never happened to me... and I never did that to a girl, so my reaction would be what you expect. Then I was thinking about something else..." Gohan said when he looked at her while Moka was listening. "Being in that cave gave us the opportunity to get to know each other better. I know a lot more about you, and I think you know a lot more about me as well. I really understand you now. At the same time Moka, I am glad that we got stuck together like this. You are actually nicer than I originally thought. If it were us a couple weeks ago, I think you would have tried to fight me again." he explained.

Inner Moka started to blush slightly as she turned her back on Gohan, who got confused on why she would.

"I think... we shouldn't talk about this anymore. Sorry for bringing it up." Inner Moka said while she blushed.

Then shouting out loudly from the trees, the snowman once again reappeared out of the woods. He stood tall across Gohan and Moka who both jumped back.

The snowman growls and smashed the ground with his giant hand.

"There is here!" Gohan said.

Inner Moka only grins slightly, while across, the giant snowman was standing tall. Gohan tried to charge him first, but before he would even move, he stopped and stepped back.

"Moka, he's all yours, if you need me, I am right behind you." Gohan said when he walked away from the monster.

Moka looked behind her and saw Gohan actually walking away from the fight, but then she deeply sights and held onto Gohan's shoulder.

"No, we will fight this monster..." Moka said when she looked at him. "Together." as she gave him a grin once again.

Gohan smiles back and stood next to the vampire, he powers up while Moka's energy was rising around her.

"Think you can keep up with me Gohan?" Moka asked when she puts her hands on her hips.

"Who says the power I used lately is all the power I have Moka?" Gohan asked confidently.

"Holding back huh? Impressive that we both know how to use our strength wisely. You know what, you owe me a 1 on 1 fight, I want to try that power of yours as well, see how much we really stand out from each other. Don't forget." Inner Moka said intrigued.

"You don't mind me hitting you? You are still a girl and I don't really like fighting women." Gohan asked just in case.

"That's sexist, and I got you so riled up lately, you were about to hit me, so why is it stopping you now? Who says you will even lay a finger on me?" Moka said.

"When the time comes, we will have a friendly sparring match, right now, let's try and beat this snowman together. See if he has the Rosarie on him," Gohan said.

The boy stood in his father's fighting stance, Moka was firmly on the ground as she was watching Gohan to see how he would handle it.

The snowman ran up to the boy trying to grab him, but Gohan disappeared from sight and reappeared below the monster. He turned once and gave the snowman a spinning knee kick in the stomach, followed by a right backhand punch, ending it with a dropkick as he launched the snow monster towards a tree, breaking it in half.

Gohan stood on the ground in fighting stance again, waiting for the monster to get back up. Moka was clapping slowly while she watched Gohan.

"Impressive kicks." Inner Moka said.

Gohan scratched his head shyly as he blushed slightly, Moka then stepped up and stood in front of him.

"Now, it is my turn." Inner Moka said when she stood ready.

The monster stood up and shook his head, Moka was right in front of him while her energy was increasing.

"If you have something to do with my Rosarie, I suggest you give it back... and know your place!" Moka shouted as she did a sliding low kick to stumble the monster and roundhouse kicked him to knock him out cold.

The vampiress took a deep breath.

 **Bat flies out: "This fight took a mere 27 seconds, must be a new record! Weeee!" Bat flies away**

"How was that?" Moka asked.

Gohan had his hand on his chin, then spoke up. "Well the kicks were more on the reckless side, making you waste too much energy, next time try to use kicks that don't take too much energy to use, also..." Gohan said smart.

Moka gained an angered forehead vain and punched Gohan in the head.

"Ouch! Hey, why did you do that! I was only giving you some advice!" Gohan asked confused.

"Who told you I needed any advice on how to kick a monster's ass?!" Inner Moka asked infuriated.

"You asked me what I thought about it, and I answered! What's the big idea? Can't you take some friendly advice?" Gohan replied.

"Dargh, you are such a dork!" Moka said when she turned around.

* * *

 _ **Snow Forest**_

Dropping from the sky, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Yukari managed to spot Inner Moka and Gohan.

"Moka! Gohan!" Tsukune shouted from the sky while Kurumu was holding him.

The two looked above in the sky and saw the three flying by. Kurumu landed safely on the ground. Tsukune ran up to Inner Moka, while Kurumu and Yukari both ran up to Gohan, hugging him.

"Gohan, you are okay!" Kurumu shouted happily as she greatly hugged him with her while chest in his face.

"Dah Kurumu, please watch out, we have been through a lot!" Gohan shouted.

Yukari then jumped on the boy. "Gohan, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I am alright, thanks for asking Yukari," Gohan answered while the two girls were squeezing him tight.

"Guys! Guys please I can't..." Gohan choked on the two girls.

Inner Moka looked at Kurumu and Yukari tackling Gohan all over and got pretty annoyed by all of it. She kept looking at the with an angered expression.

"I am so glad you guys are safe Moka, are you alright?!" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am alright, but just... give me a second." Inner Moka said when she walked up to Gohan who was being squeezed by the girls.

Inner Moka grabbed both Kurumu and Yukari easily by their winter gear, pulling them off of Gohan.

"Hey! Why did you do that!" Kurumu and Yukari said simultaneously.

"Get off of him already, he has been through a lot, he does not need to be choked to death by you two." Inner Moka told them strictly.

"Hehe, thanks, Moka," Gohan said as he then greeted the group. "Hey Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, you guys finally made it!" Gohan said gladly.

Tsukune looked at Moka, who was still in her vampire form.

"Moka, have you found the Rosarie?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan walked up to the snowman who was still unconscious, he started to search the snowman to see if he had the Rosarie stuck somewhere on his body. Gohan spoke up from next to the monster.

"Moka, there is no sign of your Rosarie here on the snowman, I am afraid it really is gone. I am sorry." Gohan told her.

"I see..." Inner Moka said when she focused her sight from Gohan to Tsukune. "We thought that maybe the snowman might have the Rosarie, but we haven't found anything yet. That snowman was my last chance, but still nothing." Inner Moka explained.

"This is all my fault. Moka, I am so sorry for everything that happened, it was just an accident. Do you think you can get another one?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"I might, but it will take a while so you will have to get used to my real form right now. The other Moka is gone until I get a new Rosarie." Moka explained.

"I am going to miss that other Moka..." Tsukune said saddened.

"Guys, are you done talking?" Kurumu asked as they all looked at her. "We have to go back to the hotel, it is way too cold down here," she said.

"Yeah I think that is the best thing we can do." Inner Moka said as she looked at Kurumu. "Which way is the hotel?" she asked the Succubus.

"It's right above there up to that cliff, but I can't fly you guys out there, I am afraid we have to walk up the mountain," Kurumu said.

Inner Moka then looked at Gohan. "Gohan, Kurumu can't fly us, you can fly, right? Are you strong enough to hold us all and fly us back to the hotel?" Inner Moka asked.

"Sure, if you just hold on tight to me, I can get us on the mountain in no time. Just grab a hold onto me." Gohan explained.

Inner Moka puts her arms around him holding him from the front as the two looked straight at each other in the eyes.

"Ehmm..." Inner Moka mumbled.

"Uuhmm..." Gohan mumbled.

They slightly blushed as Inner Moka immediately let go of Gohan and walked away.

"I am not going up front, I'm going on the back." Inner Moka said when she walked behind Gohan.

"Yeah, I think that's the best thing to do," Gohan said, agreeing with the vampire.

"This is the reason I detest physical contact like that." Inner Moka said.

"Guys ehehe, what was that back there?" Tsukune questioned the two.

"It was nothing Tsukune, really, let's just get out of here." Inner Moka said, trying to avoid the question.

"Then I am going up front!" Kurumu shouted as she shoved herself onto Gohan with her giant breasts in his face.

"Kurumu not again, I still have to see where I am going!" Gohan said.

Inner Moka looked at Kurumu and frowned at her.

"Watch it, Succubus!" Inner Moka said immediately.

Kurumu looked questioned at the vampire on why she got so hostile right now.

"What's your problem?" she asked her.

"Nothing, it was nothing just... hurry up already and prepare to leave this place." Inner Moka replied.

Tsukune and Yukari held on secondly on his sides, the last one was Inner Moka who held on to his shoulder.

"Hold tight everyone!" Gohan said when he raised his energy.

In a flash, Gohan rose up in the sky and flew upwards the mountain. As he was finally back on the cliff where all the problem started, they saw the hotel in the distance. The Saiyan flew towards the hotel, bringing everyone to safety.

* * *

 _ **Hotel Hours Later Around 11 PM, 1 Hour until 2de day of Christmas**_

It has been several hours later in the evening, around 11 pm, Gohan and Moka had the time to freshen up a bit from their camping experience. They met with Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari in the boys room in 196. They sat in a circle, talking about what happened the last two days.

"That is basically what we did to find you guys, I hope you didn't mind staying together for a day," Tsukune said.

"Did it went well for you Gohan, Moka? I know that you still don't really like each other that much, am I right?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Well as the manner of fact..." Gohan talked when suddenly, Inner Moka puts her hand in front of Gohan's mouth and silenced him.

"I think I will take over, you said enough already." Inner Moka said.

Gohan got quiet and waited for Moka to talk.

"Okay so Moka, how did it go together? You didn't kill each other as I have noticed, and you two got stuck for a whole day. Tell us." Kurumu asked.

"This is not something I will repeat so casually so you better listen closely. I admit, my time with Gohan went... pretty good if I say so myself." Inner Moka said gladly.

"What!" Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu, even Gohan shouted at the same time.

"Moka Uuhh... It actually went well between you two? What the hell happened?" Tsukune asked shocked out of his mind.

"Let me finish. It is true that Gohan and I haven't really been eye to eye lately, we got this close to fighting each other. However, Gohan and I had to survive in a cave yesterday for a whole night, it gave us a chance to get to know each other, and we took that chance." Inner Moka explained.

"Moka?" Gohan sounded surprised.

"I am glad that we got a chance to get stuck together, we got to know each other much better. I never hated Gohan, it was more my pride that was speaking for me. Gohan is nicer than I originally thought. He does not jump in to annoy me, but to help us all out. It has been tough for him, and I only made it tougher for him by scolding him to stop helping me. But the most important thing is..." Moka continued as the group started listening closely.

"I appreciate it all, but please, remember our deal..." Gohan said.

"Don't worry, I know what I am saying, and our secret will be kept a secret." Inner Moka said as she finished her story. "But the most important thing is... ever since we got to know each other, Gohan and I both admire and understand each other." she finished.

"That is really nice of you Moka, I feel the same way," Gohan said gratefully.

"Those are your words, I put them in my own perspective." Inner Moka said as she nodded.

"Moka, I can't believe this, getting stuck together might be the best thing that happened. You were so cold and careless with Gohan, but you actually became friends. So, does that mean we are all friends now?" Kurumu asked.

"Like he knows, I don't do friendship, I just respect him more than before. Being friends is not something for me, keep me out of this." Moka answered the Succubus.

"Hold on Moka, while you were talking, you were talking about a secret only you and Gohan know. You can trust us to keep a secret." Tsukune asked curiously.

"Tsukune..." Moka said when she looked at him with her red eyes. "Gohan and I made a promise that our secrets will be kept a secret, it is something we will follow. Don't try it with my other self, she is unaware of anything that happened, only Gohan and I know," she said.

"Moka, it is that bad that you have to keep it a secret from all of us? Even me?" Tsukune asked.

"You don't know the half of it. But that is enough Tsukune," Moka said.

"Moka did you forget? It is almost Christmas." Gohan said.

"I don't like Christmas, I think I am going to bed and take a rest, it has been a long day." Inner Moka said when she closed her eyes.

"Really? That's too bad because while you were all freshen up from our camping experience, I decided to get you this gift. See it as a token of appreciation, from me." Gohan said when he showed a purple box with a red bow tied into the box, he gave it to the vampire.

"A gift? I don't want gifts. What is this all about?" Inner Moka said proudly.

"Trust me, I think you really want this present," Gohan said.

He gave her a small wink, Inner Moka widens her eyes and took the gift from his hands. When she opened the gift, she saw something shocking.

"It can't be, it is..." Moka said when she grabbed the gift.

Gohan's gift was actually Moka's Rosarie, which they have been looking for 2 days. Moka looked shocked at Gohan for the gift. Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari looked at the Rosarie in Inner Moka's hand.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Inner Moka asked.

"That is a very funny story. You see, that snowman we fought, he is actually a very nice monster, he is just misunderstood. He never tried to threaten us, he only wanted to say 'hi', but we didn't understand him. Anyways, before we all gathered here, I went outside for some fresh air, then I saw the monster again, laying on the ground, crawling towards me. It looked like he wanted some help, so I tried to figure out why he needed some help. Turns out Moka, you were right, the snowman had something to do with the Rosarie." Gohan said.

Moka gained a forehead vain which started to boil.

"See, that monster had the Rosarie stuck in his teeth. He fell down the cliff and the necklace fell into his mouth. When he took a bite, it got stuck in there. That's why he came after us when we were down that cliff. So I got it out and wrapped it up to give it to you as a gift. Don't worry, I cleaned it properly." Gohan said.

Moka spoke up. "You are telling me that you had my Rosarie all this time!" Moka shouted.

From outside the room, Gohan slides out, destroying the door in the process while he was holding his arms crossed.

"What?! Did I do something wrong?" Gohan shouted.

Moka with her vampire energy started walking towards the young Saiyan as he stood in fighting stance, awaiting her.

"Guess I have to defend myself, maybe not such a good idea," Gohan said as he stood ready in fighting stance.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari ran up to the two monsters who were once again, ready to fight each other.

"Moka calm down!" Tsukune shouted.

"Stop it, this is going too far!" Yukari shouted worried.

"Gohan!" Inner Moka shouted when she went in with a punch.

However, Moka didn't punch him, her fist was only resting on his cheek as she calmed down and her energy disappeared. She only grabbed him by the shirt and pulls him towards her face to face.

"Thanks." Inner Moka said as she let's go of his shirt.

"If you are not mad at me, why did you attack me?" Gohan asked.

"Frustration, I had to let some anger out because I didn't think of it myself, and besides, you are strong enough to survive me, so a punch wouldn't kill you, right?" Inner Moka asked.

"Ehehe... no, it won't," Gohan said as he scratched his head. "So I guess it is time for you to go now?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I have been here for too long, plus I need to take some rest after being out for so long. When Tsukune needs me again, I'll help him out." Inner Moka said when she puts her Rosarie close to her neck. "See you Gohan... and... Merry Christmas." as Moka puts the Rosarie on her neck and changed back to her restrained pink haired form.

"Merry Christmas to you too Moka," Gohan replied happily.

Moka returned to her other self, Outer Moka awoke and returned once again. "What is... going on?" Moka asked tiredly.

Tsukune saw that she has returned. "Moka! You are really back!" Tsukune shouted.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted when she ran up to him. "I don't know what happened, can you tell me?" Moka asked.

"It's a very long story," Tsukune answered.

The group went back into the room and sat in a circle.

"What has been going on? I got the feeling I was gone for a year." Moka asked.

"You see Moka, when that snowman attacked us, I pulled off your Rosarie, then you and Gohan defeated the monster," Tsukune explained.

"Then Tsukune accidentally dropped your Rosarie off a cliff," Kurumu said.

"What!" Moka shouted.

"I am sorry, I am really sorry Moka it really was an accident." Tsukune apologized.

"I guess it is alright, because, in the end, I got it back," Moka said, accepting his apology.

"Moka, Tsukune dropping your Rosarie might have been the best thing that happened in a long time really, because we gained something else from it." Yukari told her.

"Why would you say that Yukari, I don't get it," Moka questioned her.

"Your vampire form and Gohan went down the cliff to look for your Rosarie, but you two didn't come back. She told us that she and Gohan had to camp in a cave to survive the night and look for it in the morning." Kurumu told her.

"Really? Gohan, how did it go with my real self? Did she hurt you?" Moka asked.

"Getting stuck together gave us the chance to make up our differences, she might not want to be friends yet, but we definitely have a much better relationship than 2 days ago," Gohan said gratefully with his hands folded.

"Wow amazing! You and my real self actually got along? I guess me being gone for a couple days really helped you out Gohan, I am glad you two got along after all." Moka said happily to Gohan.

"So, does that mean we won't see you guys fight each other anymore?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Yes Tsukune, Moka and I are done with that, promised." Gohan replied satisfied by the situation.

Gohan then stood up from the chair.

"Where are you going Gohan?" Kurumu asked.

"I am going to lay down, I am a bit tired from today, you won't mind, right guys?" Gohan asked when he laid down in his bed.

Moka and Tsukune both looked at Gohan who was laying in his bed. Moka the spoke up.

"Tsukune..." Moka said softly.

"Yes, Moka?" Tsukune answered.

"It feels like... well... I haven't had your blood in a long time!" Moka shouted.

She jumped Tsukune head on and bit his neck.

"Moka wait, I didn't even get time to prepare. Daaaahhh!" Tsukune said.

Gohan looked next to him and saw Moka sucking Tsukune's blood, he pictured Inner Moka's appearance on Outer Moka, as it then disappeared.

"Hmph..." Gohan grinned while smiling.

Meanwhile, inside the Rosarie, Inner Moka was laying down as well as she looked outside at Gohan who was laying down in his hotel bed.

"Hmph..." Inner Moka grinned while she was smiling as well.

* * *

 _ **Back Stage**_

Writer: Gosh, what an episode, pretty intense and touching if I say so myself.

Moka: I wasn't in this chapter that much.

Writer: Well, it was supposed to be a Christmas Special between your Inner Self and Gohan. As the manner of fact **Pulls Rosarie off**

 **Turns into Inner Moka**

Inner Moka: Did you really call me out for such a stupid reason? I should kick your ass right now.

Gohan: Come on Moka, give the writer a break, this was more about us, so it makes sense he wants you here.

Writer: Exactly, and besides, you can't kick my ass, I'll erase you quicker than Zamasu's Wall of Light erased that one guy!

Inner Moka: Zamasu... how random...

Gohan: Who is Zamasu?

Writer: Forget it, no one would get that joke. Anyways, talking about jokes, it is time for another Writer's Joke!

Inner Moka: I swear I want to kick your ass so badly right now, stop torturing us with your dead sense of humor!

Writer: Too bad, keep your ears clear and listen, I got a very good one. A customer of a store asks the salesman: "Alright, I'd like to buy a new boomerang." The salesman asks: "Of course sir, do you know how it works?" The customer replies "Yes, but can you tell me how to throw the old one away? Ha! Get it!? Because it always comes back everytime you throw it away!

Inner Moka:...

Gohan:...

Writer: Aaaahhh, speechless of my sense of humor, no problem, I love making people laugh. It is time to end this Christmas Special. This chapter was specially made for Christmas, and I have been working on this for weeks. Stay tuned for my next chapter which will be called: **Detective Gohan Returns: The Mystery of the Peeping Tom.** I want to wish everyone on Fanfiction a Merry Christmas and soon a Happy New Year. Hope you all enjoy your holiday. Follow, Favorite and Review if you'd like to. See yah Later!(^_^)


	8. Detective Gohan: Case of The Peeping Tom

_**Chapter 8: Detective Gohan Returns: The Mystery of the Peeping Tom.**_

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy, Midnight**_

It was late at night, the full moon was shining brightly in the sky, red orbiting around the campus. The swimming pool was colored red due to the moonlit night. Still, inside the girl's locker room, a student was undressing and changing back to her normal clothes. She connects the buttons on her blouse and closed it down casually.

When suddenly, she heard a noise coming from outside.

"Who's there!" the girl said frightened when she looked around.

She looked at the window and saw a shadow coming by for just a split second. She decided to walk over to the window.

"Is somebody there?" she asked.

However, the threat was already gone and she continued to dress herself up. Meanwhile, in the girl's dorm, another female student was changing into her pajama when she then noticed a hairy shadowy figure standing behind her. She turned around to the shadow.

"Aaaaahhh!" the girl shouted loudly

* * *

 _ **The next day, Yokai Academy**_

Moka was casually walking from her dorm to Yokai Academy when she noticed Tsukune walking in front of her in the distance. She ran up to the boy.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted.

Moka and Tsukune stood across each other... Goddamnit, not this again, do I have to? I mean the chapter just started and oh screw it, I don't have a choice, do I? Ugh... Okay, but this is getting really awkward.

"Moka..." Tsukune chanted.

"Tsukune..." Moka chanted.

The two came closer and closer to each other, but Moka's mouth turned to Tsukune's neck, sucking his blood instead and took a sip from the boy.

The vampire girl then lets's go of Tsukune as he fell to the ground from the recent drink session.

"Aahhh, your blood is so delicious, I just can't get enough of it," Moka said delightedly at Tsukune's blood.

"If she keeps sucking my blood, I don't know what might happen to me," Tsukune said dried out.

Then from the distance, Gohan, Yukari, and Kurumu walked over to Moka and Tsukune, Moka helped Tsukune off the ground.

"Moka! Tsukune!" Gohan shouted at the two when they kept walking towards them.

They arrived as the group was together once again.

"Hey Gohan, Yukari, Kurumu, what have you guys been up to?" Moka asked curiously.

"I have been talking with the club president of the newspaper club, he said that we all have to gather with Ms. Nekonome right now, it's important," Gohan said.

"Oh really? Alright, then I guess we won't let him wait." Tsukune said.

"Let's go," Kurumu said when she walked on, followed by Gohan and Kurumu.

Moka then followed but Tsukune held her by her shoulder, stopping her from walking.

"What is it Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Moka, there was something I wanted to ask you," Tsukune asked her.

He thought about the time Inner Moka told him about a secret only she knew.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Gohan and Inner Moka: Christmas Special Part 2**_

"Tsukune..." Inner Moka said when she looked at him with her red eyes. "Gohan and I made a promise that our secrets will be kept a secret, it is something we will follow. Don't try it with my other self, she is unaware of anything that happened, only Gohan and I know," she said.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

"See that is what she said to me, that there was a secret between her and Gohan that none of us is allowed to know," Tsukune told her.

"She did? Hm, that is weird, I don't remember her keeping anything a secret, not even from me." Moka explained.

"I was wondering Moka, would you happen to know what the secret is? I won't tell anyone I swear, if it is shocking, I can handle it. We are friends, we are supposed to trust each other, don't you trust me?" Tsukune begged her.

"Tsukune, me and my counterpart are different entities from the same being, I don't know how she thinks, and I don't think she knows how I think. I don't know anything about a secret, she never told me anything. I am sorry, if I knew, I would have told you right away, this is the first time I knew anything about it." Moka explained.

Tsukune sight and then stood straight again. "I understand Moka, I know you wouldn't hold any secrets from me. I am happy to hear that." Tsukune said gratefully.

"I am happy that you understand, when I get the chance to talk to her, I will ask her about it," Moka said to the boy.

"Thanks, Moka, I appreciate it," Tsukune said.

"But wait for a second, I just thought of something, you said that there was a secret she kept with Gohan, maybe he can tell you what it is," Moka said.

From the distance, Gohan called out to the two. "Hey, you guys! Come on, hurry up! We really have to go now!" he shouted.

Tsukune and Moka looked at Gohan in the distance. "I will ask Gohan when I get the chance, we have been friends for as long as we are friends, he will never keep a secret from me, I just know it," Tsukune said.

"I am sure he will tell you. Let's go, I bet they are getting impatient without us." Moka said.

Tsukune and Moka walked towards Gohan and the three went to the meeting room of the Newspaper Club.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy Hallways.**_

In the hallways of the school, Moka, Tsukune, Gohan, Kurumu, and Yukari were on their way to the meeting of the Newspaper Club, which was the classroom next to their Homeroom.

"Here it is guys," Gohan said when he opened the door.

The girls went in first, but Tsukune stood still, not entering just yet, Gohan looked questioned at the boy.

"Tsukune? Something wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, can I ask you a question?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan closed the door and listened to what he had to ask.

"Sure, what is it?" Gohan replied.

"Remember a couple weeks ago, when we went to Yokai Mountain?" Tsukune asked of him.

Gohan scratched his head and started to feel a bit weird. "Yeah I remember, what is this about?" he asked.

"Listen, you and that Other Moka were talking about a secret you didn't want to reveal." Tsukune went right to the point.

"Oh, that is what you mean, I see..." Gohan said when he looked the other way.

"Gohan, you and I have been friends for as long as I remember, don't you trust me that I can keep a secret as well? If it is shocking or anything, I can take it." Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, this is not about me trusting you, but something Moka and I rather not think about anymore when we were down there. We have been through a lot down that cliff, even if it was just a day. There are just some things we did there that we don't want to make known. Other Moka and I swore to never reveal it, it is pretty shocking and embarrassing, even if you say you can handle it, I am pretty sure you can't. I made a promise to her which I am going to keep. I am not doing this because I like to keep secrets from others, I am doing this because of my promise to her." Gohan explained.

"But this is absurd, first you exposed Keito for keeping a secret of poisoning the soup, now you are keeping secrets yourself," Tsukune said offended.

"I am not keeping this a secret because I want to, but because I have to and I promised Moka. You just... don't understand how serious I am, and to be fair, I don't want to tell anyone what the secret is either...!" Gohan said.

Then the door of the room opened up and showed Moka standing in the opening. "Guys, what are you still doing here? I thought I heard my name." Moka said curiously.

Gohan and Tsukune both calmed down. "It's nothing Moka, we will be right there," Gohan said.

Moka then closed the door again and Gohan and Tsukune were once again faced.

"You are right, a promise is a promise, if you can't tell me, then I just have to live with it. I am sorry for getting angry Gohan. I won't ask you about it again." Tsukune apologized to him.

"No problem Tsukune, I understand that it is a bit annoying for you, let's just forget about this and get to the meeting of the Newspaper Club," Gohan asked.

"You are right," Tsukune said when the boys entered the room together and sat down on the chairs next to the girls.

"What was that all about?" Kurumu asked them.

"It was nothing Kurumu, really," Tsukune answered.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," Gohan replied.

Ms. Nekonome entered the room.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the newspaper club." Ms. Nekonome announced.

The group of four looked around the room, seeing they are the only ones in the club.

"Are we the only ones here?" Moka asked around.

"Well Keito and her friends left the club, but we are still missing someone," Gohan said.

Then the door opened again, as someone walked in with a bouquet of roses. He puts the roses aside and showed his face.

"Ah, looks like our club president has finally arrived. Welcome, Ginei." Ms. Nekonome introduced.

"Hello everyone, sorry I am late, I had some business to take care of," Ginei said when he walked in the room.

He approached Moka and Kurumu and handed them their bouquet of roses. The girls were pretty amazed by the flowers, not fond of them or expecting them, just amazed. He then looked at Yukari and handed her a small rose.

"Everyone, this is Ginei Morioka, he is the club president of the Newspaper Club. If you have any questions for him, just ask them to him. Excuse me, but the faculty meeting is in a couple minutes, so I leave all of this to you Ginei." Ms. Nekonome said when she left the room.

Ginei was left with the group of five.

"Alright guys, let's get down to business, we begin with what the newspaper club is all about. We write, edit and publish the latest news that is going on at Yokai Academy. If something happens, we are there to report it. But sometimes, we just report the usual stuff." Ginei said when he sat at the head of the table. "Alright, does someone have a scoop to write about?" he asked around.

The group was thinking about a story they could write off the newspaper, then something hit Kurumu,

"I know a story," Kurumu said when she spoke up.

"Go ahead, I am all ears," Ginei said as the rest of them listened.

"How about we do a story about that Peeping Tom?" Kurumu asked.

"A what? Peeping Tom?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I have heard about that, there is some pervert on campus peeping on girls in the girl's dorm or the lockerrooms. He is so quick, that no one managed to get a good description of the guy." Kurumu explained. "So I thought, let's use the newspaper club to stop this perv, what do you say guys?" she asked.

"That is fine, I am in. I do wonder, though, who could this 'Peeping Tom' be? That itself is a mystery." Tsukune said.

Gohan's glasses started to shine brightly as he overheard Tsukune. "Did you say... Mystery?" he repeated.

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Ginei looked at Gohan, who was creepily smiling with his head down and glasses still shining. He jumped from his chair.

"I see, so this is the mystery I have been waiting for! Well, if it needs solving, you can leave it to me...!" Gohan said when he ripped the clothes from his body and revealed a brown detective jacket and a Kangol hat with a smoke pipe hanging from the side of his mouth "Detective Gohan, Master Detective. You can count on this guy to solve your peeping problem girls! Count on it that I am on this case!" he said.

They all looked pretty stupefied to see Gohan act like that, except for Kurumu who, for some reason, saw this coming.

"Uhm, Gohan, what is this getup?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know that as well..." Moka asked.

"Ever since Gohan and I solved that mystery of who spoiled the soup, Gohan wanted to become a Detective and solve another mystery if there ever was another one. Which reminds me..." Kurumu said when she also ripped her clothes off and showed a similar get up which resembles Gohan's Detective attire. "Assistant Kurumu, helping Detective Gohan out on this case, count on me to note everything suspicious happening," Kurumu said.

Gohan and Kurumu were standing with their backs to each other, with Gohan holding his smoke pipe.

"Ehehe... Guys, where did you get those clothes? Were you wearing them this whole time?" Tsukune asked.

"That is a mystery for another time, my friend," Gohan answered.

"But did you guys... know about this already?" Moka asked.

"That is the mystery we will solve after the Peeping Tom is captured!" Kurumu said.

"Now Assistant Kurumu, we have to go to the last scene of the crime and find some clues or potential witnesses," Gohan said when he blew from his smoke pipe.

"Easy, the girl's locker room," Kurumu replied.

"Excellent job assistant, we will definitely find some answers now! For some reason, I get the feeling this peeper is a very strong monster, not an ordinary one... Let us go to the schoolyard and find some students who can help us further. Assistant Kurumu, keep a notebook, a pencil, and a strong mind with you, this case starts now!" Gohan explained mysteriously.

"I am on the case!" Kurumu said when she grabbed her notebook from her jacket and a pencil.

"Let us go!" Gohan shouted.

He and Kurumu left the room on their way. Moka, Yukari, and Ginei were left alone in the club.

"I wonder how that will work out. Anyways, let's do our own thing and put some flyers around the school. Maybe someone with a clear eye can help us further." Ginei suggested.

"Alright, I'll go make the flyers and print them out," Moka said when she stood up from her chair and left the room.

* * *

 _ **Girls Lockerroom**_

Meanwhile, in the girl's locker room, Gohan and Kurumu were watching the crime scene. The locker room was empty as they were the only ones there.

Kurumu looked around the lockers as Gohan was crouched down on the floor, trying to find any particular clue.

"Hmmm... this locker room is clean, only the girls were here the time the Peeping Tom was here as well, no trace of clues or anything. Suspicious still..." Gohan said in a thoughtful manner.

Kurumu had finished her investigation on the lockers, as she then looked to her right side, as she saw that the window was open.

"Hm? What do we have here?" Kurumu said when she approached the window.

Gohan turned around to his assistant. "Did you find anything useful?" he asked.

"This window... why is it open? Detective, what are your thoughts on this matter? The girls wouldn't just open the window for no reason." Kurumu asked.

Gohan approached the window and looked closely at it with his right hand on his chin.

"Indeed odd, it is too cold to leave the window open, it is still winter," Gohan said when he reached into his pockets.

He grabbed a pair of gloves and turns the window aside to have a better look. Then when he investigated the window, he saw something very interesting.

"Assistant, I found our first clue!" Gohan said.

What he found was a small chunk of hair hanging on the side of the window Gohan grabbed the chunk of hair and showed it to Kurumu.

"The Peeper must have left this. Do you now what this means?" Gohan asked.

"Hmmm..." Kurumu thought for a moment. "I will write it down in my book: No clues inside the locker room, the window was open even though it is too cold, and a chunk of hair outside the window..." Kurumu said when she wrote it in her notebook and then looked back at the Detective. "Detective, the Peeper was never in the locker room, he was outside when the crime happened, that is why we didn't find anything in here and why the window was open. We have to investigate outside and see if we can find more!" Kurumu said.

"That is exactly right!" Gohan said when he grabbed a plastic bag and puts the hair in it. "I have saved this piece of evidence, I used the gloves so that my own fingerprints don't change the proof. Now, let us go outside!" Gohan said.

He and Kurumu left the girls locker room and went outside to continue their case.

* * *

 _ **The Newspaper Club Classroom**_

Meanwhile, back in the newspaper club, Moka had finished her posters for the search of the peeping Tom. She handed the posters to Ginei.

"Here they are, I made some nice posters for us to hang around the school," Moka said when she showed the posters.

Ginei looked at the posters and reached to them, grabbing them from Moka's hands. "Thanks, these look really good," Ginei said when he handed out a couple of posters to Tsukune and Yukari. "Here you go, both of you can start out with handing out flyers to the students. Moka, you have to stay here with me, I need some help in this room." the president of the newspaper club said.

"Oh okay, I will help you out," Moka said.

"I guess that can work out, Yukari let's hand these flyers out," Tsukune said when he walked away.

"I'm right behind you!" Yukari said when she ran after him.

Moka and Ginei were left alone in the room, Ginei turned around and looked at Moka.

"Moka, I need you to do something for me. We need to put some flyers in this classroom for the students to see it during class, could you please hang them on that wall for me? You need a ladder for that." Ginei explained.

Moka looked curiously at the wall. "Oh, I think I can do that," Moka said when she grabbed the ladder and climbed on it.

"Is this high enough?" Moka asked when she showed the flyer.

"Hmm... no still a bit too low, maybe a bit higher, just keep going, I'll tell you to stop." Ginei said.

He then crouched on his knees a bit and decided to have a little panty peek at Moka's, taking some sneak pictures. Then the door slowly opened, as Ginei noticed that someone was about walk in the room. Tsukune walked in as Ginei stood straight again.

"Sorry guys, but I forgot my bag," Tsukune said when he grabbed his bag from the chair.

He looked at Moka as he walked up to her, Ginei saw his opportunity and silently managed to put the pictures he took of Moka in Tsukune's pocket.

"Moka? What are you doing there?" Tsukune asked.

"Ginei asked me to hang some flyers in the classroom," Moka said.

"Oh, I see, that must be very handy, I am off again guys. "Tsukune said when he turned around and tried to walk away.

Suddenly, the boy stepped wrong and tripped over the chair.

"Daarrggh!" Tsukune shouted as he fell down.

Falling from his pocket were the pictures of Moka's panties. Ginei looked at them and grabbed them from the floor.

"Tsukune! I can't believe this!" Ginei said shocked.

"What is it? What are those pictures?" Moka asked.

"Pictures? Had I pictures in my pocket? I don't remember taking any." Tsukune replied.

Moka looked at the pictures and saw that it was shots of her underwear. "Whhaaaattt!" Moka shouted.

Tsukune looked surprised and looked at the pictures that fell from his pocket. "What is it with these..." Tsukune said when he noticed the panty shots. "Daaaahhh! What the hell, wait for a second, I didn't!" Tsukune shouted when his nose started to bleed.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted angered at him.

"Wait Moka, I didn't take those pictures I swear! It must have been the Peeping Tom! Ginei, you believe me right?" Tsukune begged for him.

"I don't know Tsukune, these pictures don't lie, so...!" Ginei pointed his index finger at him.

"But I didn't do it! Moka please, you know me better than anyone, I would never do this!" Tsukune begged for her to understand his situation.

Moka had her head down and eyes closed, she walked towards the door and left her final words. "Tsukune... I hate perverts," she said as she left.

Ginei had his shoulders up. "I will let Gohan and Kurumu know about the situation. Sorry, Tsukune." Ginei said when he walked out of the classroom.

"But... Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

* * *

 _ **Girls Lockerroom**_

Back at the girl's locker room, Gohan and Kurumu were outside as they were investigating the outside of the room. They looked at the area to see if they can find some clues to see if they have more identification about the Peeping Tom. Kurumu was watching the floor with a magnifying glass while Gohan was watching the trees and the bushes across.

"Found anything Detective?" Kurumu asked when she looked at Gohan.

"No nothing yet," Gohan said when he pulls the leafs out of the way.

While he kept pulling the leave away, Gohan finally managed to find another clue.

"Wait for a second, Assistant Kurumu, join me at the scene please!" Gohan told her.

Kurumu walked up to the Detective. "What have you found?" Kurumu asked.

"Look at this," Gohan said when he showed something. "It's more hair in this bush, it must belong to our Peeping Tom. That is weird, though." Gohan said when he puts his hand on his chin.

"What is Detective?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, by the looks of it, our Peeping Tom seems to be shedding hair every now and then. We found a chunk of hair at the window of the girl's locker room, and now we found, even more, hair in the bushes across the room." Gohan explained.

"How do you think it went down? Give me a theory." Kurumu asked.

Gohan went to the middle and grabbed his smoke pipe.

"Let's see... The Peeping Tom is... a hairy monster with incredible speed. He decided to peep on the girls in the locker room through the bushes..." Gohan said when he approached the bushes and pointed at them with his smoke pipe. "Then decided he couldn't get a good look so..." Gohan said when he walked over to the window. "Decided to get closer and open the window for the full experience," Gohan explained with his pipe pointing at the window

"Excellent theory. I will write it down in my notebook, let's meet with the others and discuss our evidence further on," Kurumu said.

Gohan stood on his legs and turned his head to her, nodding as they both entered the school and went back to the newspaper club.

When they were walking through the hallway, many of students, mostly the girls, were in 2 straight lines. In the middle was Tsukune walking through as he was being accused of being the Peeping Tom.

"Pervert! How dare you spy on us like that!" a girl shouted at him.

"But it was not me!" Tsukune replied.

"Don't give us that crap, you were caught in the act with Moka!" the girls shouted.

Gohan and Kurumu overheard the conversation. "Tsukune the Peeping Tom?" Kurumu asked.

"Hmm... let's go Kurumu!" Gohan said when he ran up to Tsukune.

Gohan and Kurumu shielded Tsukune from all the accusers. "Get back! Get back hyenas!" Kurumu shouted.

"Listen up girls, we will handle all of this further on, however until there is clear proof that Tsukune is the Peeper, he is innocent until proven guilty!" Gohan said.

"But Moka found pictures of her panties falling out of Tsukune's pocket, that is proof enough!" the girls shouted at the Detective.

"Even if those pictures did fell out, there is no clear evidence he made them! Don't worry, I will handle this case and find out what is going on." Gohan promised around the girls.

Gohan walked away as he looked at Kurumu. "Assistant, take our suspect, Tsukune Aono to the Dark Room, we will have a talk with him." Gohan told her.

Kurumu held Tsukune's arms as they followed Gohan. Tsukune closed his eyes from relieving. "You saved me back there, thanks, guys." Tsukune thanked them.

"Not a good idea to thank us yet Tsukune, my assistant and I believe in the term: Innocent until proven guilty. Clearly, those pictures are not enough proof to back up that you are the peeper. But we have to stay neutral, we are not bad, nor good right now. We are only trying to solve this mystery. First, we will have a talk with you." Gohan explained

"Gohan, I think you are taking this 'Detective' stuff a bit too serious, is all of this necessary?" Tsukune noted.

"That might be true, but isn't it also true that the school suspects that you peep on girls their panties?" Gohan asked.

"Ooooohh..." Tsukune mumbled.

"We will find out more when we talk to you, we are almost there," Gohan said.

After a couple minutes of walking, Gohan, Kurumu, and Tsukune arrived at a door. Kurumu opened the door as it shows a dark room with in the middle a single light. Gohan and Kurumu lead Tsukune in the room. She sat the suspect down in a chair, as she sat across him while Gohan was watching her with his arms crossed.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune, and then reached for her notebook and pencil, she slowly puts it down on the table as Tsukune watched her motion. Kurumu crossed her legs and sat back in her chair.

"Listen here, I am going to ask you some questions and I want real answers. First, tell me what happened." Kurumu said.

"Yeah okay... sure. It all happened a couple hours ago around 9:00, it is now 12:30, when you guys left the classroom to start your Detective stuff, myself, Ginei, Moka and Yukari were left alone. Ginei wanted to hang some flyers to find out who the Peeping Tom is. Moka made the flyers and we all got a small pile of it to either hand out or to put on the wall." Tsukune said uncomfortable.

Kurumu kept listening and notes everything he said in his notebook. "Alright alright, go on, this is getting interesting," Kurumu said when she kept listening.

"Hmmm..." Gohan mumbled slightly.

"Then while I was in the hallway with Yukari, I forgot my schoolbag, so I went back and saw that Moka was putting flyers on the wall while Ginei was watching her. I asked why they were putting those flyers there and she told me to let the students know about the situation. I thought it was just fine and wanted to go back handing flyers with Yukari. Then I tripped over and before I knew it, there were pictures of Moka in my pocket. That is all I know!" Tsukune explained.

Kurumu finished her notes and puts it down again as she looked at him. "Okay, so let me get this straight, you entered the classroom first... at 9 o'clock?" Kurumu asked.

"Uhmm... Yes, I believe when I first entered, it was 9 o'clock, yes." Tsukune answered.

"So... you are telling me, you entered the classroom... at 9 o'clock?" Kurumu asked again.

"Yes, I entered at 9 o'clock," Tsukune replied again.

"Alright, so if I understand it right, you came in and entered at 8 o'clock?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, I entered at 8 o'clock..." Tsukune answered.

"Can I say something Tsukune? You know you are messing up a lot right?" Kurumu asked.

"No, I said no... I said 8 o'clock... or... 9... wait for a second..." Tsukune sounded.

Gohan facepalmed at the weird situation.

"Hehehehehehe... Tsukune, you know you are messing up right?" Kurumu asked.

"I just said the whole time that I can in at 8 o'clock, or 9 o'clock..." Tsukune panicked.

Gohan stepped up and touched Kurumu's shoulder.

"Kurumu enough, stand up, and let me handle this," Gohan said strictly.

"Hehehe..." Kurumu laughed a little. "Sorry, couldn't help it, go ahead." as she stood up from the chair grabbed her notebook and pencil and leaned on the wall.

Gohan sat down and took a deep breath. "It was 9 o'clock, so tell me Tsukune... Are you the Peeping Tom?" Gohan went straight to the point.

"No, I am not the Peeping Tom, Gohan you know I wouldn't do that!" Tsukune replied.

"Tsukune, a Detective has to be neutral, friendships aside. Now let me ask you something about those pictures. When did you notice those pictures in your pocket?" Gohan asked.

"I didn't know I had them until they fell out of my pocket. I know this though..." Tsukune said when he leaned towards Gohan. "When I put my green vest on, I didn't have anything in my pocket when we first met in the morning. Sure, I passed a couple people on the way, but I know that someone else must have put those pictures in my pocket." Tsukune explained.

Gohan listened closely. "Hmmm..." He mumbled.

Gohan stood up from his chair and approached Tsukune who was still sitting down. Gohan looked at Tsukune's hair and examined it closely.

"Gohan? What are you doing?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan reached to his pockets and showed a plastic bag of hair he found near the girl's locker room. He held the hair next to Tsukune's head and the puts it back in his pocket.

"Tsukune, I am sorry, but we have to keep you in custody," Gohan told him.

"But why? Gohan, you know I would never peep on girls!" Tsukune asked.

"That's not it Tsukune, Kurumu and I have to keep investigating to find more clues. The more clues we might find, the closer we get to the suspect. Stay calm, you are still innocent until it is proven you are guilty." Gohan said.

"So... what happens now?" Tsukune asked.

"For now, you can go, but we still have to keep you on our list of suspects," Kurumu said.

She opened the door and Tsukune left the room. Kurumu and Gohan were left alone. Gohan sat down with his arms crossed while Kurumu was leaning on the wall.

"So, did we get far with that interrogation?" Kurumu asked.

"Certainly not when you were talking to him," Gohan replied.

"My bad, I saw it in a show and I couldn't help it!" Kurumu apologized.

"No problem, but we still have to look around and see if we can find more clues," Gohan said.

"Right, let's go," Kurumu said.

The two left the dark room and went on their way again.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy Schoolyard**_

Outside during recess, Ginei was looking at some pictures he took for the school paper. He judged the pictures by their frame and their angles and decided they were not good enough to use.

"Eerggh... No good, I need some better photo's." Ginei said when he tore the pictures apart.

He then pulled out some more pictures, not for the school paper but from girls their panties. He switched between them.

"Hehe, letting Tsukune take the blame for these pictures was genius, I need to keep myself unknown," Ginei said when he looked at the perverted pictures.

Then a group of three girls, Akiko, Makoto and Mari, walked passed Ginei, he saw the girls and decided to follow them for some spicy pictures. Meanwhile, the girls were talking about the recent perverted situation.

"Have you heard it? Tsukune was caught peeping on Moka, what do you think about it?" Mari said.

"Well, there is this guy dressed in a weird detective suit that says something like "He's innocent until proven guilty." but he was clearly caught with the pictures. That is proof enough." Akiko said strictly.

"I don't know if he is the type of guy to peep on girls, I mean, he has been hanging out with Moka a lot, and I saw her kissing him on the neck a lot of times. I wonder what's with that." Makoto said.

Ginei overheard their conversation, and one part really caught his attention.

"What, you have got to be kidding me!" Ginei shouted.

The girls heard someone shouting and looked around, but when they looked, they saw no one standing.

"What was that? I thought I heard someone shout?" Makoto asked her friends.

"I don't know, I don't see anyone around," Akiko said.

The girls continued their conversation, while Ginei was somewhere save thinking about the situation.

"Kissing Tsukune in the neck? Not anymore, I will make Moka my girl, therefore I have to get him out of the way. She already thinks he is the Peeping Tom, now I just have to push it further." Ginei said as he left the area.

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

The next day, Tsukune was following Moka trying to explain the whole situation, but Moka was not listening to him, giving him the silent treatment to make Tsukune pay for being a pervert.

"Moka please, let me explain it to you," Tsukune said while he followed her.

Moka kept ignoring him and walked straight to the entrance of Yokai Academy. Tsukune stopped walking and puts his head down out of depression.

"Oh, no matter how many times I say it, no one, not even Moka believes me," Tsukune said.

"Don't feel too bad Tsukune," Ginei said when he stood next to the boy.

Tsukune looked next to him as he saw Ginei smiling.

"Oh, hey Ginei, I just want everything to go back to normal, you believe that I am not a pervert right?" Tsukune asked.

"I am sorry Tsukune, but those pictures in your pocket really does not help your case. I don't know what to believe really." Ginei said.

"Is there a way I can proof I am not the peeper?" Tsukune asked.

Ginei thought for a moment as he puts his hand on his chin. "Hmmm... maybe there is... Follow me." Ginei said.

Ginei walked away with Tsukune following him. After a couple minutes of walking, the two arrived at a building with a window above.

"Maybe there is a way to proof you are not the peeper, but it is behind that window. That is the only way in because the door inside is locked by the teachers. See if you can get through there." Ginei said when he pointed at the window.

Tsukune looked at the window above him and tried to reach to it, but it was too high for him.

"I can't reach Ginei, can you help me up?" Tsukune asked.

Ginei looked around and saw several drums laying around. "Why don't you use those drums? Maybe that will help," he explained.

Tsukune looked at the drums and pulled them towards the wall. He stood on the drums and looked through the window. What he saw was shocking, he didn't see anything that could help him, but a locker room full of girls changing.

"Daahaaa! What the... The girl locker room!" Tsukune shouted perverted.

Silently, Ginei took pictures of Tsukune without letting him know what is going on. When he was done, he quickly puts the camera away.

"Got them..." Ginei said silently. "Tsukune, what is going on? Can you get in?" Ginei asked.

"Ginei this is the girl's locker room, what the hell!" Tsukune shouted.

Ginei got astounded by Tsukune. "Wait what! The girls locker room but... Oh Tsukune I am sorry, I didn't know!" Ginei said.

Suddenly, the girls came running out of the locker room and surrounded Tsukune and Ginei while holding broomsticks.

"Tsukune you perv, you were peeping on us!" the girls shouted at him.

"Girls please, believe me, I was not..." Tsukune shouted.

Then in the distance, Moka was standing next to the wall, shocked to see Tsukune there at the girls locker room.

"Tsukune, were you peeping on them again?" Moka asked.

"Moka, I was not peeping on the girls, really!" Tsukune asked.

Moka still didn't believe him and ran away. "Moka please!" Tsukune shouted.

Come on, we have to get out of here!" Ginei shouted as he ran away.

Tsukune tried to run away as well, but the girls caught him and beat him with broomstick.

"Ouch Ouch! Please stop!" Tsukune shouted in agony.

Behind the building, Ginei was smiling as his plan was in fruition. Meanwhile, Gohan and Kurumu walked around the schoolyard, thinking about the situation. Gohan didn't know what to do next, Kurumu looked at her notes, to see if there was anything she could do.

"Hmm... We are a little stuck, Tsukune is a suspect, or could he really be..." Gohan asked himself while blowing his smoke pipe.

"You want to take a look at my notes?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, can I please..." Gohan said when they walked passed the girls locker room and saw the girls surrounding Tsukune beating him with broomstick. "Wait, Kurumu, there!" Gohan shouted as he pointed at the large group of girls.

The two rushed to the scene, Gohan used his speed to get Tsukune out of the group of girls, while Kurumu held them back.

"Stop that!" Kurumu shouted.

"Gohan? Kurumu? Thank you so much." Tsukune thanked him.

"Hey Mr. Detective, why are you saving that pervert? He has been peeping on us again!" The girls asked the detective.

"Tsukune, peeping again? I see..." Gohan said when he puts his hand on his chin. "Tsukune, let's talk again, in private," Gohan told him.

Gohan and Tsukune left the scene. Kurumu stayed behind. "We will handle the rest, just get back and dress yourself up, everything is under control," Kurumu said when she walked away and the girls went back to their locker room.

Somewhere save, Gohan and Kurumu once again talked with Tsukune. Gohan started out.

"So, getting caught peeping at the girls locker room, this does not look too good for you Tsukune," Gohan said with his arms crossed.

"You don't understand, it was just a huge misunderstanding, I never peeped on them!" Tsukune said.

"Hmm... Tell us what happened then..." Gohan said as he looked at Kurumu who grabbed her notebook.

"I tried to talk to Moka about this whole situation but she just didn't believe me, I didn't know what to do anymore," Tsukune explained.

"Go on..." Kurumu said.

"Then Ginei came up to me and said that there was a way for me to proof I am not the peeper," Tsukune said.

"Ginei Morioka?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, he told me that if I got into a certain room, there would be evidence that I am not the peeper, but he told me he made a mistake and that he didn't know it was the girls locker room." Tsukune said.

"Gohan, I believe we have a second suspect, I have everything in my notebook, now all we have to do is talk to Ginei about all of this that happened today to Tsukune," Kurumu said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Assistant," Gohan said when he looked at Tsukune. "Tsukune, stay put and don't do anything rash, we will have a talk with Ginei." he said.

"I will, thanks guys, for understanding," Tsukune said gratefully.

"Hold on, just because we have a second suspect, does not mean you are off the hook, you are still our main suspect because of those pictures, so we will keep you in custody as well," Gohan said.

"Oh come on guys, this game has been fun enough already, you know I am not the peeper," Tsukune said.

Gohan turned his back on them. "I don't think you realize how serious this case is Tsukune, I get the feeling this is not going to end that well..." Gohan said suspiciously. "Come on Assistant Kurumu, Time to talk to Ginei Morioka," he said.

Kurumu followed him to find the president of the Newspaper Club.

* * *

 _ **Newspaper Club Classroom**_

Back in the classroom of the newspaper club, Ginei was sitting behind a desk watching some pictures he took earlier.

"Hmm... I guess I can put these in the newest article. Wonder if people will like them." Ginei said.

Then the door of the classroom opened, Gohan and Kurumu were standing in the opening.

"Ginei, may I ask you some questions?" Gohan asked.

"Oh hey Gohan, Kurumu, something wrong?" Ginei asked when he puts the pictures back in his pocket.

Gohan and Kurumu sat down across him, with Kurumu crossing her legs and holding her notebook.

"Ginei, we heard from several witnessess that you were with Tsukune earlier, is that true?" Gohan asked.

" _Damn, is this guy onto me already? I have to play it cool or else I will look suspect."_ Ginei thought as he looked at Kurumu with her notebook. _"Kurumu... she writes down everything I say, I have to put him on the wrong path."_ he thought.

"Well, Ginei? Is it true?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I was with Tsukune that time, why? What is wrong?" Ginei asked.

Gohan looked at him for a second. _"Hmm... no sign of denial... I have to pay attention to every little detail."_ Gohan thought.

"Well you see, Tsukune has been caught peeping once again, however, he claims he is not the one who actually peeped and said it was an accident," Gohan explained.

"Is that so?" Ginei asked when he looked at Kurumu who took notes. _"Damnit, what is she writing down?"_ he thought in his head.

"Yes, but when we talked to Tsukune, he told us that you said there was a way he could clear his name," Gohan said as he sat a bit forward in his chair. "Ginei, may I ask, what exactly did you think was going to help Tsukune clear his name?" he asked.

Ginei still had a smile on his face, however, in his head. _"Crap, I haven't thought about that part at all, what am I supposed to say! If I say anything wrong, they might find out! Think Ginei! Think!"_ Ginei said.

"Ginei? What was the way Tsukune could clear his name? Gohan asked you a question!" Kurumu asked him again.

"Hey hey, calm down, listen, I will explain what would have cleared his name. You see... Tsukune told me he could find the proof he needed in the classroom that he was not the pervert. I thought I would help him out and get into the classroom. Next thing I know, that window belonged to the girls locker room. I guess it was Tsukune's plan to peep on the girls from the very beginning. I feel dirty helping Tsukune move the drums so that he could look at those innocent girls." Ginei explained as he thought in his head. _"Great story Ginei... come on, they have to believe that!"_ he thought.

Kurumu took notes as Gohan nods his head.

"Hmm... I understand, in that case, I don't see how Tsukune can still defend himself. Thanks Ginei, Kurumu and I will do something about it." Gohan said when he stood up from his chair.

Kurumu followed and walked out of the room. Gohan had his hand on his chin while Kurumu looked at her notes.

"Detective, what do you think of Ginei's story? You really think it adds up to Tsukune being the Peeping Tom?" Kurumu asked.

"I am not sure yet, Assistant Kurumu, we have to talk about something in private. I almost got it figured out but I need to do something else first." Gohan said troubled.

"Are you onto something?" Kurumu asked.

"I might, but I am not sure yet. Come on, we will talk, and we need Ms. Nekonome as well." Gohan said when he walked away.

Kurumu followed him.

Meanwhile, in the newspaper classroom, Ginei took a deep breath after the interrogation.

"Whew, that was close, now that they are off my case, I am going to make sure Moka is mine," Ginei said when he stood up from the bureau and reached to his pocket. "These pictures will do the work for me." he then said when he grabbed the pictures he made of Tsukune peeping out the window.

Ginei left the room to find Moka.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy Rooftop**_

It was getting dark, as the moon was rising bright. On the rooftop of Yokai Academy, Moka was watching the sky, worried about Tsukune who she thought, turned into some pervert.

"I can't believe he was peeping again," Moka said saddened.

She touched her Rosarie and held her head down. "For some reason, I feel like I still have to trust him," Moka said.

"Hey, why are you here on the roof?" a voice spoke to her.

Moka looked at her right side and saw Ginei walking towards her with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, hey Ginei." Moka greeted him properly.

"Moka, I am... sorry about that whole situation with Tsukune, are you feeling alright?" Ginei asked when he walked up to her and stood next to her on the side.

Moka looked straight forward again to the full moon.

"I don't know how I feel, I never would have thought he would do something like this. But still..." Moka said when she looked at Ginei. "I still get the feeling I have to trust him," Moka said.

"I totally get that you want to trust him, but the proof shows that he is, I don't want to believe it either, but proof is proof." Ginei said.

He then slowly puts his arm around Moka, as she first looked at his arm on her shoulder and then to Ginei.

"What are you..." Moka asked.

"Moka, just forget about Tsukune, I can help you do that," Ginei said.

He puckered his lips and slowly moved his head towards her. Moka backed away from him and eventually managed to push him away.

"Get off!" Moka shouted.

Ginei was surprised to see Moka defending herself so much. "Oh well, I didn't want to do this Moka, but if you want to see more, then take a look at these," Ginei said when he reached into his pockets.

He showed Moka the pictures of Tsukune peeping through the girls locker room. Moka grabbed the pictures and looked closely.

"Tsukune?" Moka said shocked.

"These pictures don't lie, Tsukune was using the drums to peep in the girls locker room." Ginei said.

"But... but he..." Moka stuttered.

Then suddenly, the roof door opened up quickly as Gohan and Kurumu appeared with Tsukune and Yukari behind them.

"Not so fast Ginei Morioka!" Yukari said.

"Or should I say: Peeping Tom?!" Gohan shouted as he pointed at the president of the newspaper club.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted.

Both Ginei and Moka were shocked by their sudden appearance.

"What are you talking about? I am not the Peeping Tom?!" Ginei defended himself.

"It is over Ginei, Gohan and Kurumu figured out that Tsukune is innocent after all!" Yukari said confidently with her arms crossed.

Gohan and Kurumu walked up to the two, Gohan stood right in front of him.

"You can't talk yourself out of this Ginei, we have evidence that you are the one that has been peeping the girls of Yokai Academy and framed Tsukune in the process," Gohan said strictly.

"What? You can't proof anything!" Ginei said.

"Oh, we can't?" Kurumu asked when she grabbed her notebook. "Remember, I have everything Gohan and I discovered in my notebook. First off, let's start out with Tsukune and the pictures that were found in his pocket. After you Detective." she said as she made way for the Detective.

Gohan walked up. "Exactly Assistant Kurumu. The pictures in question are indeed that of Moka, found in Tsukune's pockets. However, the evidence we gathered brought me to the conclusion Tsukune could have never taken the pictures in the first place. The pictures show a background of the newspaper club classroom, and they were taken that same time, you can see that because, in the picture, the clock is shown at the time the pictures were taken, between 10:00 and 12:20 o'clock. Tsukune was gone with Yukari, but he came back to get his backpack just after 12:30. Then, when Tsukune tripped, Ginei took his chance and planted the pictures in his pocket to frame him for being the Peeping Tom." Gohan explained.

"That is right, Tsukune's couldn't possibly have taken the pictures because Gohan and I both know that Tsukune's pockets were empty back then. So we figured someone must have put them there. Ms. Nekonome and Yukari were gone, Gohan and I left earlier to investigate, which only left you, Ginei Morioka!" Kurumu explained.

Moka looked with down eyebrows and Ginei. "How could you Ginei?!" Moka asked

"What? But I didn't do this! That is absurd, I never planted them, Tsukune took them himself and..." Ginei tried to defend himself.

"No, I didn't Ginei, you put them in my pocket and..." Tsukune said, but Gohan interrupted him by holding his arm in front of him.

"Ginei, this mystery has been long solved, there is enough evidence that you are the peeper, the pictures was just a quarter of the remaining evidence," Gohan said.

Kurumu once against stepped up.

"Next up, is the crime scene of the girls locker room from a couple days ago. In the girls locker room, there were no clues about who the peeper was, but what we noticed was that the window was open. It's the Winter season, so unless you are crazy, you won't open a window." Kurumu explained.

Ginei started to get more nervous.

Gohan then took over and finished the argument. "When we were outside, we found several chunks of hair in the window and the bushes. You were in the bushes taking pictures of the girls, but you couldn't get a good angle on your camera. So the only way for you to get a good picture, was to open the window. But you got caught by the girls and while you tried to get away, left some chunks of hair in the bushes and the window. I held the examined hair next to Tsukune, and it does not match, not even the same hair color. However..." Gohan said when he grabbed the bag of hair and puts it next to Ginei's head, which showed to be the exact same color and style, linking him once again to the crime.

Ginei closed his eyes. "Hey, a lot of people have that hair color, you can't link me to the crime with that," he said.

"Fine, then let's move on to the next subject which will link each other, Tsukune getting 'caught' peeping a couple hours ago and our conversation. Tsukune told us that you knew a way for Tsukune to clear his name. You told us that "It was Tsukune's own plan to peep on the girls unknowingly." and told us it was his plans by using the drums you moved for him." Kurumu explained.

"But that story is very flawed Ginei. Our conversation proved it. First off, you said that the pictures are proof of Tsukune being the peeper, but then you try to clear his name. You cannot change your mind that quickly about what you literally saw with your own eyes. Besides, while we were talking to you, I think that in your mind, you were freaking out because he got onto you that time, so you started making up none sense stories to cover yourself up. You were saying that you never went to that girls locker room, but then you explained that Tsukune's plan it was to peep in the girls locker room. You pretty much just told on yourself that you didn't know it was the girls locker room and then you say that you already knew it. Kurumu and I purposely didn't say anything sooner to see how many stories you were going to make up that time, and the made up stories, led us to you being the main suspect." Gohan explained.

Ginei didn't say anything and thought. "Damnit, he never tried to make me spill the beans about Tsukune, it was just a trick to let me make up stories, radding myself out slowly while I was thinking about it. He had proof all along, and I just dug my hole deeper and deeper." he thought.

"The last clue and the very last piece of 100% evidence that we have is this, listen closely every!" Gohan said.

Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, even Ginei listened.

"The last clue were the eye witnesses themselves. They explained that the Peeping Tom was so fast, that it was impossible to identify him properly. However, for Tsukune, he was caught immediately in the act when he looked in the girls lockerroom. Tsukune never showed insane speed to peep and then disappear so that no one could identify him. The reason this links to Ginei is this evidence of hair in this bag." Gohan said when he showed the hair again.

"The hair again? That proofs nothing, stop bringing it up, it is getting old." Ginei explained as Gohan then stood up to him.

"Sorry Ginei, but this is the most important part of the investigation. Not only is this your hair, but it is werewolf hair. Which is what you are Ginei Morioka, a Werewolf!" Gohan shouted.

"What! How did you know! I never told anyone!" Ginei asked.

"The school files Ms Nekonome gave me when Kurumu and I talked with each other. We examined the hair and found it it was werewolf hair. Wereworlf are exceptionally fast, that is why no one managed to make a clear description of you. But Tsukune got caught immediately. If he was the Peeping Tom, we would have never known it by then. The only student at school who was a werewolf, is you Ginei. You are the only one who is linked to this hair, which was found at the girls lockerroom and the bushes of where it all happened. You are the one that framed Tsukune into making Moka think he was the peeper, and you are the one who framed Tsukune once again when he looked inside the girls lockerroom once again!" Gohan shouted, accusing Ginei of being the Peeping Tom.

Ginei stepped back, Moka walked over to Gohan, Kurumu, Tsukune and Yukari.

"Tsukune, I am sorry for doubting you, I should have trusted you more. Can you please forgive me?" Moka asked.

"Sure Moka, it is alright, I can understand if you were a bit shocked," Tsukune said while he scratched his backhead.

Ginei took a deep breath and then spoke up. "Alright fine then, it was me all along." Ginei finally admitted.

Gohan and Kurumu cheered for their success. "We did it Kurumu!" Gohan cheered.

"I know, we actually managed to capture the real Peeping Tom!" Kurumu said.

Gohan then stopped cheering. "Oh wait, I forgot, I was supposed to write an article about all of this, and we need some pictures," Gohan said when he went to the edge and sat. "I will start with some text, Kurumu, can you help me later on with some pictures for this scoop? Unmasked! The Peeping Tom! I like the sound of that." Gohan said.

"Sure, I got my camera right here," Kurumu said.

Yukari sights while Moka and Tsukune laughed and looked at each other.

"I guess it all worked out in the end, and Moka, you didn't even need to transform," Tsukune said.

"Yeah, that's..." Moka said when suddenly they both got interrupted.

Ginei jumped in between Tsukune and Moka as they both got out of the way. "Ginei, what are you doing!" Tsukune asked.

"Well, if I can't make Moka woman with this, then I guess I have to do it this way," Ginei said when he started to chance.

The full moon shines bright and Ginei started to gain more hair around his body which turned dark blue, sharp claws and pointy ears. He turned into his monster form, which was indeed a werewolf.

 **Bat flies out: "Incase you didn't listen to Mr. Detective, Ginei is a werewolf that mostly** look **like humans. When the full moon shines bright, their monster powers increases. they are also known for their speed and S-Class monster, the same level as vampires. Weeee!"**

After his transformation was complete, Ginei rushed Moka head on with his insane speed, but she managed to avoid him just in time.

"Ah!" Moka said when she jumped out of the way.

"Dahahaha, I will make you mine Moka, even if I have to make you!" Ginei sounded wolf-like.

Tsukune ran up to Moka. Kurumu tried to run towards to the group, but the weird thing was, Gohan didn't do anything. He just kept writing some key points for his article. Why would he do nothing while everyone was in danger? Kurumu looked at Gohan.

"Gohan, why are you just sitting there? We need to do something! Use your monster powers or something." Kurumu asked him.

Gohan looked calmly at Kurumu. "Don't worry Kurumu, everything will be fine, there is no need for me to help out. Besides, if it goes too far, I won't let anyone get hurt, but for now, there is no worries." Gohan replied.

"What? Why do you think that?" Kurumu asked.

Meanwhile, Tsukune ran up to Ginei and Moka, as the powerful werewolf rushed him next. But just in time, Tsukune ducked at the very last second and reached out to Moka's Rosarie. With a quick pull, Tsukune got the Rosarie off of Moka's neck as he fell behind the girl.

The werewolf tried to restrain Tsukune on the ground. Gohan looked at Moka and counted down.

"And... There we go." Gohan said as he saw Moka transforming and pointed at her.

"Back off you runt, Moka will be mine and there is nothing you can do!" Ginei shouted at the boy.

 **When the** Rosarie **Seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her Inner vampire awakens.**

Moka's transformation started and she gained a bustier figure white hair and vampire teeth. While bats were surrounding her body, Moka's transformation was complete, and with a firm kick.

Inner Moka has returned once more and with a strong expression from her red eyes, the werewolf was shocked to see Moka's real form.

"No way! A vampire! This is great, a vampire is going to be my woman! I'll take you by force!" Ginei shouted.

He jumped towards Inner Moka, but she was not being her usual self, and then something happened. Moka held her hand straight.

"Hold on a second..." Inner Moka told Ginei.

"Huh?" the werewolf grunted and he stopped right in front of her. "What's the matter?!" he asked afterward.

"For some reason, I get the feeling that... something is missing around here..." Inner Moka said when she looked around.

"What are you looking for?" the werewolf asked.

She saw Gohan sitting on the edge, writing in his notebook, just minding his own business. She downed her eyebrows and slowly walked up to the boy.

Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu, Tsukune, even Ginei looked pretty surprised to why Moka worries more about Gohan than an S-Class monster like herself.

"What is her deal and why isn't she fighting against Ginei?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know, she seems more concerned about Gohan then Ginei, why would that be?" Yukari asked.

Tsukune kept looking. "Moka... what does Gohan have to do with all of this?" he thought.

Inner Moka stood right in front of Gohan, who saw her standing in front of his and greeted her just normally.

"Hi Moka, it's nice to see you again after a long time, how is it going?" Gohan asked nicely.

Inner Moka crossed her arms. "What are you doing here just sitting around, writing in your little book? Usually, you are all 'heroic-like' and tries to be a protector, now you act like you just don't care anymore. What's the big idea?" Inner Moka asked.

Gohan closed his book, and Moka puts her eyebrows up. "I really do care about the others, and you as well. The reason I am not worried is because I saw this already coming. Detectives always need to be 3 steps ahead of their suspects. Besides, I still haven't done many things for the newspaper, I have only done detective work." Gohan said geeky.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Inner Moka asked.

The werewolf got impatient and tried to get the attention back to him.

"Hey, can we get back to the main event now!" the werewolf shouted.

Moka turned around to him. "Quiet you simpleton, I'll kick your ass in a second!" she replied as he looked back at Gohan.

"What is the real reason?" Inner Moka asked.

"Oh okay, because I simply promised it to you weeks ago. I promised to let you handle your own problems. Ginei's goal was to be with you, so it is not my problem to deal with. Isn't that what you wanted?" Gohan explained.

"Wait, you actually meant that when you said you wouldn't do it anymore? You back down and let me do it on my own? I thought you were just joking. Are you sure?" Moka replied.

"Oh, you thought I was joking? Well, if you thought I was then maybe I can take over and..." Gohan said when he stood up and powered up.

Moka puts her index finger down on Gohan's head, making him sit down once again. "I thought I couldn't trust you, maybe I was wrong." Inner Moka said when she showed a small grin.

She then grabbed onto Gohan's jacket and firmly pulled him towards her. "But you didn't tell anyone what happened did you?" she asked.

"Oh you mean when we were in that cave, and you suddenly kissed me out of nowh..." Gohan asked when suddenly Moka silenced him.

"Sssssshhhh... Be quiet you geek, it is not a secret if you shout it out like that." Inner Moka said when she looked behind at Tsukune, Ginei, Kurumu and Yukari. "Good, they didn't hear you, but keep your mouth shut, and I didn't kiss you." Moka denied.

"But you approached me first, which mean you did it first," Gohan replied.

"I said be quiet about it and stop shouting! They will hear you! Forget it just... don't spill the beans." Inner Moka said.

"Don't worry, I haven't told a soul, only Tsukune was really anxious to know. He's getting really pushy so what if you just tell him and not the others then..." Gohan asked when Moka interrupted him.

"No, not Tsukune, no one! And you will not tell anyone else either, got it?" Inner Moka told him.

"Alright alright, I won't tell anyone," Gohan said when he looked at the werewolf. "Anyways, Ginei is getting impatient Moka, think you should go back to what you were doing?" Gohan asked.

Moka turned around and cracked her knuckles. "He is huh? Then I won't let him wait. Sit back and enjoy the show. Oh and... you did it first." Inner Moka said when she walked away from Gohan and back to the werewolf.

"No, I didn't!" Gohan shouted.

"Yes, you did!" Inner Moka replied while walking.

She stood in front of Ginei in his monster form again.

"Are you done?" Ginei asked.

"Yes!" Moka shouted when he tried to get a kick in.

But the wolf managed to use his speed and avoid her powerful kick, as he reappeared on the other side of the roof.

"Dahahahaha, vampires are known for their strength, but werewolves are known for their speed. You can't hit me if you can't see me." Ginei said.

He used his speed to appear onto different places on the roof, trying to confuse Moka, but she was not worried, she just waited for the right time. Gohan looked at the two and saw Ginei moving around.

"So, this is the speed of a werewolf during the full moon." Moka thought.

Gohan then called out to her. "Moka!" Gohan shouted.

"What is it, I am busy!" Moka replied.

"Ginei is actually not that fast, you do know that right?" Gohan asked.

"What did I tell you about helping me! I know what I am doing." Moka said.

Gohan then went back to his notebook. "I was not helping you, I am just saying he is not fast, that is all!" Gohan replied.

Moka kept focused on trying to catch the werewolf off guard. Then when she saw her chance, she grabbed his arm, blocking his attack.

"You managed to block me? But how did... Oh wait..." Ginei said when he looked into the sky and saw that the full moon was getting blocked by the clouds.

"Dargh! No, I get my powers from the full moon, if the full moon is not out then my powers won't be out either!" Ginei panicked around.

"Eeehhh..." Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari sounded.

"Which is why he is not that fast, it is because of the full moon, now that it is gone, his speed has decreased dramatically," Gohan said confidently.

Moka and Ginei paused for a moment and looked at each other.

"Even without the full moon, we are still a force to be reckoned with. So be mine or else I am going to hurt you really bad!" the werewolf shouted as he tried to attack the vampire with his giant claws.

Moka dodged them at the last second and twists his arm around.

"You fool, do you really think you have it in you to get with me, you should learn your place!" Inner Moka shouted when she kicked the wolf in the face, making his slide of the ground and hit the wall.

"Daarrrggghhh!" Ginei shouted as he fell onto the ground.

"Ergh... I just don't get it... what does it take... to make you mine..." Ginei asked as he was laying on the ground.

Moka approached his and crouched down. "If you want to know... Don't be a pervert, be very smart and use your brain, be trustworthy and most importantly... be as strong as I am. A weakling does not deserve my attention." Inner Moka replied.

"Ergh, guess I won't fit the job... Uuhh..." Ginei said when he lost consciousness.

"Hehehe, well well, who would have thought Moka's vampire form has her own ideas of perfect boyfriend material?" Kurumu sounded.

"Smart, trustworthy, as strong as her, call me crazy but that sounds an awful lot like Gohan. What a joke right guys?" Yukari said.

Inner Moka looked at Yukari with downed eyebrows. "Shut up you two, it was a joke because he is the opposite of what I just listed." Inner Moka explained.

However, Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari laughed simultaneously.

"That was a good one Yukari, well let's just be glad that it is all over," Kurumu said.

"I'll say, I am glad no one thinks I am a pervert, I had such a difficult time," Tsukune said.

Inner Moka then slowly walked up to the group.

"My work here is done." Inner Moka said.

Tsukune gave her back the Rosarie. "Thanks for your help Moka, you really saved us this time," Tsukune said gratefully.

Moka took her Rosarie. "I did it so that your blood won't get spilled too much, see you later..." Moka said.

"Moka wait up! Please!" Gohan shouted when he ran up to her.

Moka looked behind her and saw Gohan coming her way. "What is it Gohan?" Moka asked.

"Moka, you mind taking a picture with me?" Gohan asked.

"A picture? Why do you want me to take a picture with you?" Inner Moka asked.

"You see, I have this idea for the Newspaper, with a cover like: "Peeping Tom unmasked, Detective and Assistant solved the Case. And I wanted you on the cover with me. Would be pretty bad for me to take all the credit, you deserve some appreciation too." Gohan asked of her.

"What? No, I don't want to be on the cover of that newspaper of yours, get someone else to do it." Inner Moka replied.

"Oh come on, you beat Ginei, so it should be you with me and Kurumu. Please?" Gohan begged her.

"I uhh... I don't... Alright fine, just... hurry up and take it." Moka said.

"Great! Thanks, so I was thinking that Ginei should lay below up in the middle, while I am holding my smoke pipe, Kurumu her Notebook, and you pose with your arms crossed and that look in your eyes you always have. Think you can do that?" Gohan asked.

"So, look how I always look but then hold it for a longer time?" Moka asked.

"Yes, alright, I am going to set it up, you wait here, don't leave yet," Gohan said when he ran away and set the picture up.

Moka looked at him leave and closed her eyes. "He's such a geek... but... that is not something I mind..." She said.

Tsukune walked up to Moka. "What did he ask you Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Nothing special, he just wants me to be on the cover of your silly newspaper." Inner Moka replied.

"I guess it makes sense since you beat Ginei," Tsukune said.

From the distance, Gohan called out to both Inner Moka and Tsukune. "Guys, can you come over here?" Gohan called out.

Moka, Tsukune and Yukari walked up to Gohan and Kurumu.

"Okay, I got Ginei in the middle right here, knocked out, Kurumu you go standing on the right side next to me holding your notebook. Moka, you stand on the left side with your arms crossed. I am standing here with my smoke pipe." Gohan said when he approached Tsukune. "You mind taking the pictures for me Tsukune?" he asked.

Tsukune grabbed the camera and shook his shoulders. "Fine, I'll take it," he said.

Everyone went in position. Ginei knocked out in the middle, on the right side Gohan holding his smoke pipe and Kurumu holding her notebook. On the left side was Moka standing with her arms crossed and cold expression.

"Aanndd..." Tsukune said when he took the picture. "I got it. Looks pretty good guys." Tsukune said.

The pictures got printed out of the camera as he handed them to Gohan.

"Wow, this looks really good, thanks, you guys. We will have an awesome cover for the newspaper." Gohan said as he puts the picture in his pocket. "Tsukune, you mind taking one more picture with me? Moka, this time only you need to be on this one." Gohan asked.

"You only said one picture, what's the deal?" Moka asked.

"I know I know but it's an extra cover I want to make. Please! I promise to make it look really really good, then I will leave you alone." Gohan asked as he begged in front of her.

Moka grunts as she took a deep breath. "One more, one more and then I am done!" Moka agreed after all.

"Cool! Moka, you stand next to me, and look into the camera while I am looking as well while holding my smoke pipe in a very Sherlock Holmes way!" Gohan said.

"You really like that smoke pipe, do you even smoke?" Inner Moka asked.

"No, it is just a prop, but it is the trademark of a detective. Stand next to me with your arms crossed." Gohan said.

"Ready..." Tsukune said when he took another picture. "There, it's done guys," he said.

The picture got printed out of the camera as Gohan looked at the two pictures taken. "Great, thanks, you two Moka, I really appreciate your help!" Gohan thanked her.

Moka only looked the other way with her arms crossed, meanwhile, Gohan left the roof. When he was gone, Moka's showed a small grin.

"That was actually fun," Moka said.

"You still like it then Moka?" Tsukune asked her.

"Goodbye Tsukune," Moka said when she puts the Rosarie back on her necklace.

* * *

 _ **Next morning. Yokai Academy Schoolyard**_

The next morning, the Yokai Gazette was handing out their newspaper to the students of Yokai Academy.

"Everyone, get your very first issue of the Yokai Gazette, the Peeping Tom has been unmasked!" Moka sounded over the area.

The students all gathered around her, and the others from the newspaper club to get their copy of the newspaper. They were all fascinated by the paper, the issue on the Peeping Tome, Gohan and Kurumu's investigation story on how they managed to catch the perpetrator. Tsukune's own story. While Ginei was being chased by all the girls he had peeped on.

"Wow this paper is amazing, I have to show the others. Good job, I hope to see more awesome stories like these!" the students said.

The newspaper club laughed all together as Ms. Nekonome approached the group. "I would like to say, good job on the first issue of Yokai Academy, I am hearing a lot of positive reviews from the other students. Keep up the good work." Ms. Nekonome told them.

"Thank you very much, we will do out best." Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Gohan said gratefully.

Moka and Tsukune both looked at each other as Moka the spoke up.

"Tsukune..." Moka said softly.

"Yes, Moka?" Tsukune answered.

"It feels like... well... I haven't had your blood in a long time!" Moka shouted.

She jumped Tsukune head on and bit his neck.

"Moka wait, please don't, just let me be! Daaaahhh!" Tsukune said.

* * *

 **Backstage**

Writer: Sorry guys, no conversation this time, I am a bit dizzy and numb from the dentist, had my wisdom tooth removed and I have to take it easy a couple days. However, I did want to finish this chapter because it was almost done, so here it is. Don't worry, my extremely funny jokes will be back next chapter in Snow Girl and a Vampire, with the introduction of a new main character. Also before I forget, I left a clear movie reference in this chapter, it is in the middle part. I hope at least 1 person can recognize the scene of the movie I referenced. Stay tuned...


	9. Snowgirl and a Vampire

_**Chapter 9: Snowgirl and a Vampire**_

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

It was early in the morning, Gohan and Tsukune met with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari as they walked towards class. Valentine's days was only one day away. Which got the group talking.

"So, anyone got something special planned for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

Kurumu walked next to him. "Hey, if you don't have any plans, how about..." Kurumu asked when suddenly Yukari interrupted her.

"No way Kurumu, Gohan and I have something special planned already!" Yukari shouted.

"That's not true you little runt, we are going to do something together!" Kurumu said.

Gohan broke the two girls their fight up. "Guys take it easy, it's not like that, I was just never the type of guy to care for Valentine's Day that much. Really, it's nothing." Gohan explained.

"But I thought that we could finally hang out together, alone..." Kurumu asked him.

"Sure I would like it, but not like that on Valentine's day," Gohan replied.

"Ooohh..." Kurumu said when she looked the other way. "I will make Gohan mine, just you wait!" She said in her head.

"Anyways... Tsukune... did you have anything planned... you know... on Valentine's Day?" Moka asked him curiously.

While the group walked passed a tree, some spying eyes were following them silently from behind the tree.

"No, not really, I was thinking Moka... maybe we can..." Tsukune said when he suddenly got a cold feeling running down his spine. "Uuhhh..." he sounded.

Moka looked at Tsukune who was a bit freaked out. "Something wrong Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Don't call me crazy or anything, but I just got this weird feeling that we are being watched by someone. Anyone else?" Tsukune asked.

"No, I didn't have that feeling, why is that?" Moka asked.

"Hello..." a voice sounded from behind the group.

They all turned around and saw a girl with purple hair and light blue eye with a lollipop in her mouth standing in the middle of the path.

"Oh hello, were you behind us all the time?" Tsukune asked.

"Uhm... yes... I saw you walking and... I was wondering..." the girl sounded shy.

"Yes?" Tsukune asked.

"May I have a newspaper, please?" the girl asked.

Tsukune reached to his pocket. "Sure, I hope you don't mind that it is all folded up, I had this one in my pocket for a long time," he said when he approached the girl and handed her the newspaper.

The girls reached for the paper and took it out of his hand, afterward she stared at him with her light blue eyes. Tsukune got a bit nervous about the girl.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked.

"I heard about you, so you are Tsukune, you are way cuter than I thought you would be." the girl said when she turned around and walked away. "I will see you later." she waved him goodbye.

The group approached Tsukune who turned around to them, Moka held his hand.

"Tsukune, do you know that girl?" Moka asked.

"No, I have never seen her before, I wonder who she is," Tsukune said.

"Maybe she is a transfer student, I have never seen her before neither, any of you?" Yukari asked.

"No, never," Kurumu answered.

"Maybe we will find out later today, let's get to class before it's too late," Gohan said.

"You are right," Tsukune said.

The group continued and went to class.

* * *

 _ **Homeroom 1-3**_

In the classroom, Ms. Nekonome was teaching her class as the students were taking notes or listening to the teacher.

"Alright, so can someone answer this question? What is the square root of 144?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

A couple students raised their hands, except for Tsukune who was still figuring out what the answer was on his fingers. The teacher looked at Tsukune.

"Square root, square root... which is multiplication between the same numbers, but which one was 144 again?" Tsukune thought for a second

"Mr. Aono? Do you know the answer?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Uhm... Well, I was still multiplying... I think it is..." Tsukune stuttered.

"You either know it or you don't Mr. Aono, you really have to pay more attention in class, you should know this." Ms. Nekonome explained.

"Sorry, Ms. Nekonome." Tsukune apologized.

Then the other students raised their hand again. Ms. Nekonome gave Moka a turn to answer the question.

"Ms. Akashiya, do you know the answer?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"The answer is 12. 12 times 12 is 144," Moka answered smart.

"That is right Moka, you have been studying a lot I see. Good job." Ms. Nekonome praised her.

"Thank you," Moka replied.

The teacher then went back to her next question.

"Alright, now can someone tell me the square root of... 324?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

The class was thinking, even Moka was calculating the answer. But someone already raised their hand.

"May I?" Gohan asked.

"Sure Gohan." Ms. Nekonome said.

"The answer is 18 ma'am," Gohan answered.

"That is right Gohan, great job." Ms. Nekonome said.

Then the door of the classroom opened up, the girl with the purple hair and the lollypop in her mouth walked into class. She went to an empty seat behind Gohan and sat down. Ms. Nekonome introduced her to the class.

"Oh, Ms. Shirayuki, I am very happy you could join us." Ms. Nekonome said. "Class, this is Mizore Shirayuki, she just transferred to our school so please make sure she feels at home," she said.

After a good half hour of class, the school bell rang as the students got up from their seat. But the teacher stopped them from leaving the room.

"Hold on everyone!" Ms. Nekonome said when the students all listened to her. "As you all may know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. And I want to celebrate the day of love. Therefore I got a very fun assignment for all of you." she explained.

The students were not very excited about it as the teacher.

"What I want the boys to do is to draw the name of a girl from this box, and the name your draw will be the one you have to buy or make a present for Valentine's Day." Ms. Nekonome explained.

"What? But what does that have to do with Valentine's day if we just buy random gifts for others?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know if any of you have a crush on someone, but this assignment is for all of you to care for each other, not just as students, but as a fellow monster. You are all schoolmates, and this is the best part of your life, believe it or not. So I want everyone to show that they really care for one another. "Ms. Nekonome explained.

"No offense Ms. Nekonome, but I agree with Tsukune, it is obvious we all care for each other, but this day is supposed to be for people who love each other," Gohan said.

"Well, I am sorry Gohan, and that goes to all of you, but if you do not participate in this assignment, you will get a zero as a grade." Ms. Nekonome said strictly.

"I never said I didn't want to do it, I just think that..." Gohan said when he got interrupted by his teacher.

"Gohan, since you are so well spoken, and because you are still the number 1 student at school, I am guessing that you don't want to ruin that by not participating in this assignment, so you will be the first one to draw a name from this box. Go on, get in front of the class and draw a name," Ms. Nekonome said.

Gohan stood up, with not much excitement and stood in front of the class. "Come on, don't be so sad, I know that you were once in love. I mean, you still remember your first kiss right?" she asked.

Gohan got shocked. "Daaahh..." He sounded as he quickly continued. "Ah, no, I was not and I never did!" he shouted.

He puts his hand inside the box and shuffled it around, he then sticks his hand out and held a piece of paper in his hand. He read the name on the paper and suddenly, he got all silent.

"Oh no... Uhm well..." Gohan said shy.

"Who did you draw? Show the name Gohan." Ms. Nekonome said.

Gohan slowly turned the paper around, conveniently, the name he drew was none other than Moka Akashiya.

"Oh, I see you picked Moka Akashiya, good, this will be fun." Ms. Nekonome said.

"What!" the whole class shouted, except for Mizore.

"Wait for a second, me? I-I..." Moka stuttered when she focused only her pupils next to her where Tsukune was sitting.

"No, why of all people did Gohan have Moka! What are the odds of that happening?!" Tsukune shouted in her mind.

"No, why did he drew that pink haired hussy, he should have picked me!" Kurumu thought as she clenched her fists out of frustration.

"Gohan, you drew Moka, so what I want you to do is show Moka that you care for her. It does not mean I am forcing you to love her, just show her she is important to you." Ms. Nekonome said as she then looked at Tsukune. "Mr. Aono, it is your turn to draw a name," she said.

Tsukune walked up, when he stood in front of the class, he looked at Moka for a second and then puts his hand inside the box. When he grabbed a card, he read it out loud.

"Mizore Shirayuki!" Tsukune shouted.

"Amazing, this is perfect, exactly what Ms. Shirayuki needs! Tsukune, this is the perfect opportunity to become friends with Mizore." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Ohh... I guess I can do this..." Tsukune said when he looked at Mizore.

She gave him a shy and seductive look while she leaned her head on her right arm. She then gave him a wink, which stunned Tsukune with a blush.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

Outside at the schoolyard, Tsukune, Gohan, Kurumu, Moka and Yukari sat on a bench together, talking about the given assignment by their homeroom teacher.

"What are the odds of this happening huh? Hehehe..." Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but Gohan, you seemed to be the one who was very against Ms. Nekonome's assignment, why is that?" Moka asked.

Gohan leaned forward. "I was not against her assignment because of what she meant it for, but because I think Valentine's Day should be a day for people who love each other. I mean, we all showed each other that we all care for one another. We have been friends for a long time." Gohan explained.

"Hey, I got Saizou Komiya and I just can't stand that guy, count your blessing," Kurumu said annoyed.

Then out of nowhere, Saizou walked up to Kurumu and stood behind her. "Kurumu, what do you want for Valentine's day?" he asked.

"Some space maybe? I don't know, show me some stuff and I will say if I like it or not." Kurumu answered.

Saizou sights and puts his hands in his pockets. "Can't believe I got to do this as well." He said annoyed.

Kurumu then looked at Gohan. "Gohan, back in class you were really freaking out, that reminds me to ask, did you ever have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Gohan took a deep breath. "No, never had one, my life before I got to this school was pretty complicated, I have been through a lot. I never once thought about that, to be honest." Gohan answered.

"So you never kissed a girl as well?" Moka asked curiously.

Gohan shocking jumped up from his seat. "Daaahh! No, no I never kissed anyone! I never did that! Why are you asking me that!" Gohan panicked.

The group laughed all together as Tsukune spoke up. "Ahahaha, so I guess Gohan kissed someone he did not want to kiss at all, am I right?" Tsukune asked.

"Gohan tell us, was it a good kiss?" Moka teased him.

Gohan sat down on the bench and tried to calm down. "Enough about me kissing alright, please?" Gohan asked.

"So... There is no girl in particular... that you love?" Yukari asked with a small seductive wink towards the young man.

"No." Gohan simply answered calmly as he sat down again.

Yukari and Kurumu put their heads down out of depression. "Oh."

"Anyways, Tsukune, do you know what you are going to do? You got that new girl. Mizore, I think?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, she is so mysterious, maybe I should look her up and ask what she wants," Tsukune said.

Then someone from behind the bench spoke up and slowly showed herself. "Not needed, I am already here," Mizore said with a cold breeze.

The group shockingly backed away from the bench because of the girl's sudden appearance.

"Where did you come from! How long have you been here?" Moka asked astounded.

"That is something you don't need to know. I heard Tsukune wanted me for something." Mizore said.

She stood straight. "I want to thank you for the newspaper Tsukune, I want to say that your articles are the best," Mizore said with a smile.

"You know about what I do for the newspaper?" Tsukune asked.

"I cut out your best articles and added some of my own ideas in my own book, they really capture a certain aspect that reminds me of myself and I love them," Mizore said.

"Uuuhh... I guess that is pretty admiring." Tsukune hesitated.

"So, what is it that you wanted to know about me?" Mizore asked.

"Oh right, Mizore, I wanted to know what you wanted to have for Valentine's day," Tsukune asked.

Mizore only looked at the ground and then turned her back on him, Tsukune only widens his eyes as she then puts her hand up.

"If you want to know what I want, then follow me and I will show you," Mizore said as she walked away.

Tsukune puts his shoulder up. "See you later guys, we will meet up again soon," Tsukune said when he ran after Mizore.

"Bye!" Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Gohan shouted.

Then Gohan also stood up from the bench. "Moka, can you show me what you want to have?" Gohan asked.

"I am not sure what I want, I don't really need anything, but I will think of something," Moka said when she stood up from the bench.

"Alright, come on, we are going to look around," Gohan said when he and Moka both walked away.

Kurumu and Yukari were left alone on the bench, they both kept looking forward, then at each other.

"So... Yukari... what will you do?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know... keep an eye out for Gohan and Moka? Make sure he does not begin to like her?" Yukari asked.

"Good idea! Gohan is mine, even if he does not know it yet!" Kurumu shouted.

"We will see about that! It is on!" Yukari said challenging.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Forest**_

Somewhere in the forest, Mizore was standing across a lake as Tsukune was standing behind her, only watched him. She crouched down on her knees and touched the water, as it turned into solid ice. Tsukune felt a bit uncomfortable.

"So... Mizore... you still haven't told me what you wanted," Tsukune asked.

Mizore got on her feet again. "What I want... it is simple," Mizore said with a soft and calm voice. "What I want... is you Tsukune," she said.

She then turned around and embraced Tsukune who panicked because of her sudden hug.

"Me! Wait for a second!" Tsukune panicked.

"I think you are very cute, and I know that you are one of the only people I think I can really bond with. You see, I have always been alone, but when I heard about you, I just knew you were the one." Mizore explained.

"I am sorry, but I really don't feel that way about you," Tsukune said.

Mizore heard his harsh words and only looked down at the ground. "It's Moka, isn't it? You rather be with her?" she asked.

"Well... yeah... but I got unlucky and Gohan is now with her. You can say that I am a bit jealous aha ha." Tsukune replied.

Mizore then closed her eyes as Tsukune looked closer at her. "I know, that's why I took some repercussions to get rid of her. You will not hear from Moka anymore so that we can be together." Mizore explained.

Tsukune stopped laughing after he heard what she said. "Wait, repercussions? What do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore showed a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **Newspaper Club Classroom**_

Meanwhile, in the classroom of the newspaper club, Moka and Gohan were sitting across each other, thinking about a gift.

"Uuhhmmm... Flowers?" Gohan asked.

"I already have a lot of them in my room," Moka answered.

"Maybe... chocolate?" Gohan asked.

"I don't like chocolate, not a really nice taste," Moka answered.

Gohan then sat back in his chair. "Gosh, this is going to take a while. A stuffed animal?!" Gohan asked.

"I already have a couple teddy bears in my room," Moka answered.

"Anything?!" Gohan asked impatiently.

"It depends on what you can offer me," Moka replied

"Moka!" Gohan said tired out as he puts his head down.

"I am trying my best, but I already have a lot of things, I don't really need anything else," Moka said.

"But we have to find something for the assignment," Gohan replied.

Moka took a deep breath and looked around the room, she saw several of their old newspaper articles, and eventually stumbled upon the newspaper from several weeks ago.

"You know, I think this newspaper is one of my favorites," Moka said happily.

Gohan stood up from his chair and approached Moka as he stood behind her. He saw the newspaper with the cover being Inner Moka, Ginei as a wolf knocked out and Gohan standing with his Detective clothes and a smoke pipe.

"Oh, it's that issue of the newspaper, I loved doing detective work with Kurumu," Gohan said.

"That is not why I like this issue," Moka said as she continued to look in the newspaper. "The reason it is my favorite is because of this right here," she said.

She showed a picture of Gohan in his detective clothes and Inner Moka with her arms crossed, staring intimidatingly at the camera.

"I like this picture because it shows how much my counterpart has changed. I can remember a time where you and she really couldn't get along. We never fought, but you did with my counterpart." Moka explained.

"Yeah I remember, sorry about that Moka, I know it is still your body as well. I never want to hurt you." Gohan apologized.

Moka closed her eyes. "It's alright, it is only self-defense. We share the same body, still, if she wants to hurt you, you have to defend yourself. I know everything about your relationship with her before the Christmas trip, and knowing that you two are getting along that well right now, it really warms my heart." Moka explained.

"That is really nice of you to say Moka, I appreciate it," Gohan said gratefully.

"I will try to think of something I want, sorry for being so difficult, but it is kind of meaningless to get something if I already have it. Ms. Nekonome would not buy it." Moka said.

"It's alright, I understand. Take your time, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Gohan said when he left the classroom.

Moka sat down and thought about a gift she would like to have.

Several minutes later, the door of the classroom opened up and someone walked in, Moka looked who it was. It was Mizore who casually just walked towards Moka.

"Mizore? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"I am with Tsukune, I am just here to finish the job," Mizore answered.

When she stood right in front of Moka, she grabbed her by the neck, trying to choke her.

"Why are you doing this!" Moka shouted at the girl.

"Because you are the only one standing in between me and Tsukune," Mizore said when she raised her hand and created a giant ax out of ice. "Now, it is time for you to meet your end," Mizore shouted as she formed her arm into a sharp ice claw, trying to slice Moka, ending her life

"Nooo!" Moka shouted in agony.

* * *

 _ **The Forest**_

Back in the forest, Tsukune's legs were frozen in solid ice, as it was grown upwards trying to cover him all up. Mizore he turned into her true monster form, a snowwoman, as she gained hair made out of ice and a light blue aura around her. She walked up to Tsukune while ice pillars appeared every step she took.

"What is happening!" Tsukune shouted.

Mizore kept walking with an icy surge around her body.

"What's wrong? Have you never seen a snowwoman before? I have the ability to bend ice to my will and I can make it do anything I want." Mizore explained.

Tsukune got trapped in ice as Mizore was standing right in front of him. She then embraced the boy trapped in her own ice.

"We both share the same loneliness, so only you can understand me," Mizore said.

"You are wrong! I am not lonely at all!" Tsukune shouted.

Those words shocked Mizore as she took some steps back. "What do you mean? I thought you were just like me!" she said.

"No, I got my friends, Moka, Gohan, Kurumu, Yukari, we all care for each other! We have been friends since forever, and whenever I am in a jam, they are there supporting me! Mizore, leave me alone right now!" Tsukune said.

Mizore started to shuffle from depression, hearing Tsukune's word really got to her. "You don't care about my feelings? You are rejecting me?" Mizore said when she shed small tears.

Tsukune felt bad for his words, the ice surrounding his body slowly started to disappear and he was free.

"Mizore, listen... I just..." Tsukune said.

"No, I don't belong here, no one wants me. I thought you were the one person who did, but I was wrong." Mizore said when she turned around.

Tsukune tried to stop her as he ran up to her. "Wait up!" he shouted.

But Mizore created a giant snowstorm as Tsukune covered himself from the storm. When he removed his arms from his face, Mizore was gone, nowhere to be found.

"She is gone," Tsukune said when he looked around. "I have to find her and apologize, I actually do understand that she can be very lonely. Wait, she was talking about Moka earlier! I have to get to her right now!" Tsukune said when he stepped away from the lake and returned to the forest.

Through the forest, he returned back to Yokai Academy.

* * *

 _ **Classroom 1-3**_

Tsukune quickly ran towards classroom as she stood in front of the door. He opened it up and looked inside the room. He saw Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu sitting while Gohan was standing.

"Moka! Are you here!" Tsukune said when he looked around the room which was a huge mess.

He saw water laying on the ground, which was from Mizore's Ice Clone who attacked. Moka and Kurumu turned towards the door opening and saw Tsukune standing, Moka stood up.

"Tsukune! You are alright!" Moka said worriedly.

"Moka, Mizore told me she took some repercussions! What happened here and..." Tsukune said when he looked at his left side and saw Gohan standing with a pie on his head.

"Hey, Tsukune," Gohan said tired out.

"Gohan? Why do you have a pie on your head?" Tsukune asked.

"Kurumu dropped her self-baked pie on my head when I came back from the bathroom," Gohan said.

"Oh, I see, but... is everyone alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes everyone is safe. Mizore came in the room and tried to choke Moka, then I came in and smacked her on the head with a giant plate. Unfortunately, my pie was ruined and it landed on Gohan's head just when he returned from the bathroom." Kurumu explained.

Gohan took a small piece of pie which was still on his head and took a bit. "Hmm... you know? This pie is pretty good! What is this flavor?" Gohan said.

"Thank you! It's a strawberry, vanilla and chocolate pie. I baked it actually for tomorrow but now it is ruined, and it took me such a long time to make it." Kurumu said saddened.

Yukari then got in between Gohan and Kurumu. "Enough sucking off Kurumu, grow some spine," Yukari said.

"You are just jealous because Gohan likes me more than a little kid!" Kurumu said.

"I must inform you, this smoking hot body is irresistible for any guy!" Yukari said.

"Can we please get back to what happened? Mizore just tried to get rid of Moka, we got to do something." Gohan said when he then looked at Tsukune. "Tsukune, what happened between you two?" he asked.

"She told me that I was the only one who truly understands her because we are both loners. Mizore got upset because I treated her really harsh. I think the only thing she really wants is a friend. I can see why. She must have been lonely for most of her life." Tsukune explained.

"I see..." Gohan said when he thought for a second.

Moka then spoke up. "We will look for Mizore, and try to compromise. She thought that Tsukune was just like her, so maybe she will settle down if we go have a talk with her." Moka said.

"I think that's the best thing we can do if we can show Mizore that we only mean well, maybe she can even become our friend," Gohan said.

"Where do you think she went?" Kurumu asked.

Then the door of the classroom opened, and Ginei walked in with his camera. "Hey guys, you have to come with me right now! It's Mizore!" he said.

They all saw Ginei standing in the door opening as he approached them.

"Ginei? What's wrong with Mizore?" Moka asked.

Ginei gasped for air as he crouched for a second. "I just saw her at the cliff, I think she is about to jump!" Ginei said as he looked at the group.

"Jump? She is going to kill herself! We can't let that happen!" Tsukune asked.

"If we hurry, we can still do something about it!" Yukari shouted.

"No time to lose, come on, quick!" Gohan said when he and the group ran out of the classroom and went on their way to safe Mizore from her own suicidal action.

* * *

 _ **The Cliff**_

Mizore was standing on the edge. As the wind was wavering around, her tears still fell off her cheek and fell to the ground. She puts her head down and closed her eyes.

"Where is my place in this world?" Mizore asked herself that question. "Who is there to share my loneliness?" she asked.

The from the distance, Tsukune and the other came running towards her in a hurry.

"Mizore!" Tsukune shouted.

Mizore heard Tsukune calling out to her, but she did not turn around. She only kept facing forward.

"Tsukune, why did you bother to come? I might as well end my existence than being alone my whole life." Mizore said.

"I came because I was wrong to be so harsh on you, I should have tried to connect with you more. You tried it with me, so I am sorry, but trying to get rid of Moka is still wrong!" Tsukune said.

Mizore didn't answer him, Tsukune tried to get closer but Mizore's monster energy surged around her.

"Don't get closer to me! Stay away!" Mizore shouted infuriated.

From the cliff, water started to rise as it quickly turned into ice. From the ice, 10 ice clones of Mizore appeared, 5 clones went after Gohan, Kurumu and Yukari, the 5 remaining clones were behind Mizore. Then the snowwoman started to step forward, and went right for the cliff, jumping right off to her death

"Mizore!" Tsukune shouted when he went after her.

The boy jumped over the ice clones and managed to get a hold of Mizore's arm before she fell to her death.

"I got you!" Tsukune said.

The ice clones slowly walked over to Tsukune trying to stop him. Mizore saw Tsukune actually trying to save her.

"Why are you doing this? I thought I was just a nuisance to you." Mizore asked.

"I was wrong Mizore, please understand that I am sorry. I was just worried that Moka might have gotten hurt. I still want to be your friend, we can talk about this!" Tsukune said.

Meanwhile back at Kurumu, Moka, Yukari and Gohan.

"Get ready guys, we got company!" Gohan said seriously.

"I am ready," Kurumu said when she showed her long nails.

"Me two!" Yukari said when she grabbed her magic wand.

Moka managed to avoid an ice clone and ran out of the circle of ice clones to get to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, hold on!" Moka shouted.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted back.

Moka crouched down trying to help Tsukune up, but Tsukune's hand went directly to Moka's Rosarie and managed to pull it off. Moka's transformation started.

 **When the Rosarie Seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her Inner vampire awakens.**

She gained a bustier figure white hair and vampire teeth. While bats were surrounding her body, Moka's transformation was complete, and with a firm kick was unleashed.

"What is that power?" Mizore asked shocked.

Inner Moka returned as she looked around the area as she puts her hands on her hips. She looked at Tsukune who was hanging on the edge of the cliff holding Mizore while Mizore's ice clones walked up to them, she saw Gohan, Kurumu and Yukari surrounded by Mizore's ice clones.

"Heehh... I can't believe that fool called me out for this, such a waste of time." Inner Moka said.

"Moka! Can you help us up!" Tsukune asked.

"No, I won't." Inner Moka said when she walked away from the cliff.

"Wait, Moka, please! I don't know how long I can hold on!" Tsukune shouted out loud.

Tsukune looked shocked to see Moka not helping him out.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted while he still held Mizore on the cliff.

Inner Moka then approached the group and walked in between the ice clone, ignoring them completely. She then stood in the middle of the circle with Gohan, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"Come on Moka, we have to take them down and save Tsukune," Gohan said.

"No, I don't really feel like it today, so I will leave this all to you Gohan," Inner Moka said.

Gohan got surprised and then excited right afterward. "You mean it! I can help out, really!" Gohan asked happily.

Inner Moka smiled as she closed her eyes and then left the circle with her arms crossed. "Yeah, I mean it, you can do it. But never tell me I don't do anything nice for you. Go ahead and be a hero if you like." Inner Moka said when she sat down on the ground and watched it all from a distance.

"Alright!" Gohan said as he jumped from joy. "Now, get ready because I am just getting started!" Gohan said as he raised his energy more and more.

Then something weird happened, every ice clone, including the 5 walking towards Tsukune and Mizore on the cliff spontaneously exploded into a million pieces. The threat was basically over before it started, all the ice clones were destroyed before Gohan even did anything.

The boy looked cluelessly around the area, seeing no more clones as he kept staring with his mouth wide open.

"Uuuhh... W-W-What just happened... Why did they explode? I didn't even do anything." Gohan asked cluelessly.

"I think it is because Gohan powered up, his monster energy is much, much stronger than Mizore's so they exploded," Yukari explained.

"What! They explode because I am strong! But then why did Moka... Moka... Hey, wait for a second!" Gohan said when he looked in the far distance and saw Inner Moka laughing sinisterly.

 **Bat Flies out: "This fight was over in a mere 20 seconds. Weeeeee!"**

"Haha hehe, would you look at that! There is your so-called 'Hero of Justice: Gohan! Absolutely priceless!" Inner Moka laughed and mocked him at the same time.

Gohan flew over to Moka's and stood behind her. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" Gohan asked.

"Of course I did that on purpose, I knew this would happen the moment I looked at my surroundings. Those ice clones are a waste of my time, so I thought, let's joke around a bit. That look on your face when those clones exploded was amazing!" Inner Moka laughed again.

"That's not fair! You tricked me into thinking I could be helpful! That's not nice Moka!" Gohan shouted angered.

Inner Moka got up from the ground and flicked Gohan's forehead with her fingers.

"Ouch," Gohan said receiving the flick.

"Oh stop being such a big crybaby, it was just a joke, can't you take it?" Inner Moka asked.

"I hate to interrupt your fun, but we are still hanging here, almost falling to our deaths!" Tsukune shouted loudly.

Moka and Gohan looked at the cliff. "Help those two out." Inner Moka said.

"Is this another trick of yours? I won't fall for it again, I am not an idiot." Gohan said.

"Fine, don't believe me, suit it yourself." Inner Moka said when she walked away. "But if you want Tsukune to fall, keep believing that I am tricking you again." She said while walking.

Gohan looked at the cliff and quickly flew towards the boy. He pulled Tsukune and Mizore both up from the cliff and brought them to solid ground again.

"Thanks, Gohan? Why did it take so long?" Tsukune asked.

"Moka was being a bit... difficult. Sorry about that, but don't worry, you are saved." Gohan said.

Mizore got up from the ground, looked the other way, not facing Gohan and Tsukune.

"You can forget me thanking you, I never asked for you to save me," Mizore said coldly.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Mizore received a massive kick and slid away several meters.

"Aaaahhh!" Mizore shouted in the process.

The kick completely incapacitated the snowwoman, Tsukune and Gohan were shocked of Moka's sudden assault on the snowwoman.

"Moka, she does not deserve this..." Tsukune said.

But Moka didn't listen to him and walked up to Mizore with a killer intent. She stood in front of the snowwoman who was trembling in fear from the vampire's power.

Tsukune stood in front of Mizore, trying to protect her from Moka. "Please don't do it. We can be friends, then she won't be lonely anymore," he explained.

Moka pushed him out of the way and still went towards Mizore.

"I am so sick of her complaints and wanting to die." Inner Moka said when she looked at Mizore afterward. "If you really want to die, then let me do you a favor and end your misery." Inner Moka said when she raised her leg and went in for a final blow.

"Moka nooo!" Tsukune shouted.

In a speeding rush, Gohan grabbed Inner Moka's leg rather easily,

"The same old story, isn't it Gohan?" Inner Moka asked.

"As long as I am here, you won't kill!" Gohan said challenged.

"Hmph... Are we really doing this again?" Inner Moka said when her vampire energy was surging throughout her body.

Then Gohan's gold energy started surrounding him as well like the two were ready for a match. They kept staring at each other for a second. But then, Moka's energy disappeared again.

"Fine then, you and Tsukune can handle this." Inner Moka said as Gohan also lowered his power level. "I still have my honor," Moka said as she backed away.

Gohan calmed down and took a breather. "What was that back there Moka?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing more than irritation. I heard everything from within the Rosarie, it was so annoying to hear her complain about 'being lonely' and 'killing herself, I decided to grant her wish if she really feels that way without trying to live her life like a normal person." Inner Moka explained.

Mizore heard Moka's words and thought to herself. "Try to... live your life... that is why she did it. I never even tried." Mizore thought.

"Killing is never the solution, if we could just talk to her, we can help her. I would know a thing or two about that." Gohan said.

Moka then looked at him. "You act like you actually killed someone," Moka said.

"My rage got the better of me in the past. I promised myself never to kill anyone ever again. The same goes for you if you try it again, Moka." Gohan explained.

"Listen, don't act like you can tell me what to do, I control my own actions, and if you don't like it, then take me on to put me in my place," Moka said.

"We settled our differences and we promised not to fight each other again. Don't go back to your old ways... or maybe... to keep you in check... I should just... tell them about it." Gohan actually threatened her.

Moka widens her eyes and focused her pupils at Gohan. "You wouldn't dare to do that!" Moka challenged him.

"Try to kill one more time, and I will," Gohan replied.

Inner Moka grinds her teeth out of anger, then suddenly, her anger expression disappeared and it turned into a smile. Gohan looked curious on why she was grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" Gohan asked cluelessly.

"Hehehe, you actually got me worried there, that's a first." Inner Moka said when she nods her head. "Alright, we will see what happens in the future. Using methods of blackmail against me, I was right to find you very interesting. From a bookworm who does not want to hurt a fly to a savage who will blackmail you. I wonder what will come next from you." Inner Moka replied.

"It is not something I ever wish to do..." Gohan said as Inner Moka interrupted him.

"Yeah yeah, enough talking already, I got the message," Inner Moka replied as she turned around and walked over to Tsukune to retrieve her Rosarie.

"Take care Tsukune." Inner Moka said.

Tsukune stopped her from putting the Rosarie on. "Wait, why didn't you help me from the cliff? I thought I wouldn't make it." He asked.

"I planned it out for Gohan to help you, if it went differently, I would have done something sooner." Inner Moka replied.

"Oh, I see, but please watch out, I was getting really scared you left me to my faith," Tsukune said relieved.

"I won't let my food get away from me." Inner Moka replied.

"Food... now I see how it works hehe..." Tsukune replied saddened.

"I am going back to sleep." Inner Moka said as she grabbed the Rosarie from Tsukune's hand.

Moka turned back to her Outer Form and gained her pink hair again. Moka gained her conscience and looked around.

"Is everyone okay?" Moka asked.

"Everyone is saved now," Gohan said.

Kurumu and Yukari approached the three.

"I am glad it is finally over," Kurumu said.

"Me two, Mizore, what will you do now?" Yukari asked.

Mizore looked around the group and then showed a small grin. "I have to go now, I have something else to do," Mizore said when she walked away from the group.

Tsukune ran up to her, trying to stop her from walking any further. "Mizore wait, I just want to say that I am sorry about how I treated you. I was wrong to say those things." Tsukune told her.

"It is alright Tsukune, and..." Mizore said when she slightly turned her head towards the boy. "I am sorry for trying to kill Moka. Her words reached me, and because of that, I have to make some changes in my life." Mizore explained when she continued walking.

Tsukune stood still as he watched Mizore leave, he got tapped on the shoulder by Gohan and accompanied by Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"I get the feeling we will see her soon enough," Gohan said.

"Yeah, she really looked a lot happier than before. Maybe she will decide to be our friend after all." Moka said.

"Let's hope she will, she is a pretty nice girl if she wants to," Tsukune said.

Kurumu thought for a moment and suddenly panicked.

"Daaahhh! Oh no, this is terrible!" Kurumu shouted.

They all looked at her.

"Kurumu? What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"Gohan, Tsukune, weren't you two supposed to buy gifts for Moka and Mizore!" Kurumu asked.

Gohan and Tsukune both panicked.

"I totally forgot about that! What do we do? We have to present it tomorrow!" Gohan shouted.

"I have no idea what Mizore really wants!" Tsukune shouted.

* * *

 _ **Valentine's Day**_

The next day early in the morning, Ms. Nekonome started her class early in the morning. Shizuka Nekonome decorated her classroom in her own Valentine's theme.

"Good morning class, before we start, I would like, to begin with, the assignments I gave yesterday." Ms. Nekonome said when she looked around the room.

She saw that Mizore and Moka were not in class.

"That is weird, has anyone heard something from Ms. Akashiya and Ms. Shirayuki?" Ms. Nekonome asked when she looked at Tsukune and Gohan. "Do you boys know where they are?" she asked.

"No, I haven't seen them," Gohan answered.

"Me neither," Tsukune replied.

"Then boys, did you managed to get the girls something for Valentine's Day?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

Gohan and Tsukune both panicked and kept looking around them until finally, the door of the classroom opened and someone was standing in the opening. A cold wind wavered through class as the students shivering from the cold.

"Mizore Shirayuki? You came after all!" Ms. Nekonome said when she took a closer look at the girl.

She saw a change in her expression, there was a smile on her face and she even got a new haircut which was not shorter than before.

"Yes, I decided to give it a chance and live my life, plus I wanted a new look for that. Does it look okay?" Mizore asked.

"You look amazing! Perfect timing, you had Tsukune as your Valentine, what did he get you?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

Tsukune closed his eyes and prayed for a wonder. Mizore spoke up.

"Alright, I will tell you Ms. Nekonome," Mizore said when she faced the class with a small grin.

"Tsukune Aono... he drew me from the box and I was his 'Valentine'. The gift Tsukune gave me was the best gift I could have got." Mizore explained.

"I did?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, he gave me the gift of life and friendship. That is the best gift I could wish for, nothing else matters to me." Mizore said.

"Life and Friendship?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Yes, I was a very different person when I came to this school, I was looking for someone who was just like me so that I could form a bond of loneliness. However, that bond would severe rather quickly, not because Tsukune didn't want me to be his friend, but because I used the wrong method of making friends. I tried to get rid of people who could form a threat, instead of befriending them, and I learned from my mistakes. Eventually, my depression came close to suicide. But Tsukune, he saved my life, even though he wanted nothing to do with me. I realized that I cannot think of suicide if I didn't even try to live my life first." Mizore explained as she then looked at Ms. Nekonome. "Ms. Nekonome, Tsukune didn't give me a material gift, but that is not what I desire, I desire a friend, a bond, a relationship to be a better person. Tsukune did his job well," she said.

Ms. Nekonome wiped a tear from her cheek and then clapped her hands, as the students followed. They all cheered for Mizore making such a chance, Tsukune gave her a wink and a thumbs up, which made Mizore blush slightly.

"Tsukune, it was beautiful to hear that Mizore has made a big change in her life, I don't know exactly what you did, but whatever it is, I am very proud of you. You pass this assignment." Ms. Nekonoem said happily.

"Yes! Thank you, Ms. Nekonome!" Tsukune cheered.

Mizore then stood next to Tsukune, holding his arm with a cold breeze, Tsukune looked to her right side. "One day, I will win your heart for myself, I will compete with Moka if I have to," she whispered in his ear as she went to her seat behind Moka.

"Oh, I see hehe... still, thanks for your help Mizore," Tsukune said gratefully.

"It is no problem, it's the least I could do," Mizore said happily.

The teacher then looked at Gohan. "Now, on to the next on, Gohan, why isn't Moka here?" she asked.

"She is uh... well it's like this..." Gohan tried to answer when once again, the door opened and Moka ran inside the classroom.

"Sorry I am late, I uhh... overslept," Moka said.

"Please be on time Ms. Akashiya." Ms Nekonome said. "But since you are here in front of the students, you can show us what Gohan gave you." She said.

She looked in Moka's arm and saw that there was a pink package with a red bow on it.

"Ms. Nekonome, this is what Gohan gave me, something I appreciated the most from him," Moka said when she showed the present.

Gohan kept quiet because he does not remember that he gave Moka a present at all.

"Open up the present Moka, show us." Ms. Nekonome said.

Moka opened up the present and showed what was in the box. What was in the box was pretty astounding, it was just a picture in a frame, but not any picture. It was the second picture Kurumu took for the newspaper with Gohan and Inner Moka posing.

"This picture is just like the one from the newspaper a couple weeks ago? Gohan, why did you give Moka that picture?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"I can explain that, but it is a long story so I will keep it short. Gohan and my real Inner counterpart really couldn't get along that well. They got even that close to fighting each other." Moka explained.

"Where is this story going to Moka?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Well, Gohan and my counterpart got the chance to get to know each other. Ever since they took that chance during Christmas, they have stopped fighting, and they have actually started to respect each other. That was my only gift. I already have a lot of stuff myself, and getting the same thing as a gift wouldn't mean anything, so I declined most of Gohan's gift until he gave me this. My desire was that Gohan and my counterpart finally became friends, and he gave me this picture to proof he actually managed to befriend her." Moka explained.

Ms. Nekonome got pretty intrigued by Moka's story.

"That is a really good story Moka, I was never aware you and Gohan had a problem, but this picture shows that you and Gohan became very close friends. See, this is what I was aiming for with Valentine's Day. All I want for my students is that they care for each other, Gohan and Tsukune showed that they care so much for their classmates, that it changed their life. Good job both of you, you both pass this assignment." Ms. Nekonome said.

Gohan and Moka both cheered, Moka then went to her seat and sat down. Gohan leaned towards her.

"Moka, thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you." Gohan said gratefully.

"You should thank my counterpart as well, it was also her idea to give that picture," Moka answered.

"What! You are kidding right!" Gohan asked.

"No really, I was talking to her last night, she told me that I should take the second picture Kurumu made, frame it and show it in class. However, I changed some things she wanted me to say." Moka said.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"Well I made up the fact that this picture was only made because of the newspaper, and I had to lie about the fact that you and she became friends. She really does not like having friends, a real loner she is and rather keeps it that way. If I said that, Ms. Nekonome wouldn't believe me." Moka said.

"She might be a loner, but this just proves that she does care for us all. Your counterpart helped us both out when we really needed the help, she is just too proud to admit it." Gohan said.

"Yes that is true, you think she might join our group one day?" Moka asked.

"I am not sure how that works since you are both different entities from the same person. But I do believe that one day, your counterpart will become a real friend to all of us if she appears again." Gohan said.

"Thank you Gohan, I know she will," Moka said gladly.

Moka then took a couple sniffs and smelled something irresistible.

"Oh no, I just can't that smell... resist..." Moka said when she jumped out her seat.

Tsukune looked behind him and saw Moka jumping towards him.

"Moka what are you doing! We are in the middle of class!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka bit Tsukune's neck and sucked his blood.

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

Writer: Happy Valentine's Day, sorry for being gone last time, I had my wisdom tooth removed and was very sore. Still managed to upload the chapter but still, I needed to let it rest.

Gohan: As long as you feel better, it's not a problem at all.

Tsukune: Still impressive that you managed to update the story with sore teeth.

Writer: It was almost done, just needed to do some editing. So, everyone had a lot of fun?

Tsukune: Well, this chapter felt a bit too short. Why is that?

Writer: Someone on the site gave me a Valentine's Day Chapter as an idea. I think it was someone with the username: Gogeta9000. I made a Christmas chapter, so I thought, why not?

Gohan: Yeah, but it felt like you rushed it too much to make the deadline for the 14th of February. You should always take it easy on writing or else you won't like it anymore.

Writer: I know Gohan I know, I think people might get angry at me for rushing, especially now that Mizore has been introduced. I might get a couple hate reviews, but I am not the type of guy to care about reviews that much anymore, it will ruin a writer.

Tsukune: I agree with Gohan, rushing is never a good idea, just take your time. Also, this really didn't feel like a Valentine's day chapter at all.

Writer: I wanted to write a Valentine's day chapter, but I still wanted to keep the love and crush ideas I have still a secret until it works out in the later chapters, which will be very deep and emotional. Instead, I used this day to show that even though it is Valentine's day, the day of love, you should always care for the people who are close to you. I think that falls in Valentine's Category as well.

Gohan: I guess so...

Writer: I am prepared for the hate that is coming, come at me! Anyways, you guys know what time it is. Joke Time!

Gohan and Tsukune: Please, can you stop with the jokes? They are not funny!

Writer: You guys had a jokeless backstage chapter the last time I uploaded, you got the chance to take some rest but not right now. Okay now listen, why do hamburgers go to the gym?

Tsukune: I don't know

Writer: To get better buns! Ha! Get it! Buns on a burger and ha hahaha!

Tsukune and Gohan:...

Writer: Welp, that was that, thanks for reading, once again, if this chapter felt forced, my apologies, I will work on the next chapter without rushing too much, hope you guys get excited because the next chapter, the gang is going on a Summer Break to the East District, and we all know which people live there. Also the introduction of a new character again and this time I will put much more effort into it. And if people complain about how it is possible for them to go to the East District while the Rosario and DBZ world are completely different, then leave my story right now because I really do not care that much about how it is possible. This story is for fun, and I do not intend to be a professional writer. I will find a way for them to get there, Trust! Anyways, thanks for sticking around.


	10. The East District and a Saiyan

_**Chapter 10: The East District and a Saiyan**_

* * *

 _ **Bus stop**_

It was early in the morning, Tsukune was waiting at the bus stop for the rest of the Newspaper Club to arrive. He strolled around waiting for the others to arrive as he looked at his watch to see what time it was.

"I wonder where they are, I thought we were supposed to gather at 8 am," Tsukune asked himself.

He then heard some footsteps from the tunnel ahead as Moka appeared in a beautiful white dress.

"Hi, Tsukune," Moka said when he arrived at the bus stop.

"Wow Moka, you look amazing in that outfit!" Tsukune complimented her.

Moka blushed from shyness. "You really think so? I am so glad." Moka said gratefully.

The two were still waiting for their friends, meanwhile, they talked about their trip.

"I would never have imagined that Ms. Nekonome would do something like this, it really came as a surprise," Tsukune said.

"Me two, though I must admit, I am a bit nervous. I told you, I was not very fond of the human world." Moka said worriedly.

She then looked at Tsukune. "But I know that you will protect me, right?" Moka asked.

"Of course I will Moka," Tsukune said as he then looked up in the sky. "You know? I have known him since we first met at the bus stop, but Gohan never really talked about himself and where he came from. I do know that his father passed away a couple years ago, but other than that, not much else. We all don't know what kind of monster he is." Tsukune explained.

"Going back to his hometown really got him excited last week, it should do him good to go back home for a day. Too bad we can't stay longer." Moka explained.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, About a Week Ago  
**_

In the Newspaper classroom, the members of the club were working on their next issue of the newspaper, then Ms. Nekonome walked in.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

They all listened to what she had to say.

"As you all may know, summer break is around the corner, and because we are doing such a great job with the newspaper. I decided that for the people who pass their exams, we will go on a trip to the Human world." Ms. Nekonome explained.

"Really!" Tsukune shouted as he jumped from his chair. "I can't believe this aha ha!" he said.

"That's not all, not only are we going to the Human World, but to the East District!" Ms. Nekonome said.

Then Gohan jumped out of his seat. "Really! We are going to the East District!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh, that's right, Gohan, the East District is also where you live right?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Yes, I can't wait, I really missed my home. This will be awesome you guys!" Gohan shouted.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"Yeah we have been here for a very long time, I miss my parents from time to time," Tsukune said when he looked forward again.

"I would love to meet your parents, I am sure we would get along just fine," Moka said happily.

"I know you will Moka," Tsukune said while blushing.

The two then stared into each other's eyes... **NO, no no no! Not this time, this time their friends will come early from the tunnel and interrupt them! They will come right... hey, come out now! They are doing it again! Hurry! Guys! GUYS! EY!**

"Moka..." Tsukune chanted.

"Tsukune..." Moka chanted.

"Moka..." Tsukune chanted.

"Tsukune..." Moka chanted.

 **Writer: Goddamnit! They are doing it AGAIN!**

Then three people walked out of the tunnel.

"Hey, guys! We are finally here!" Kurumu shouted at them.

Together with Yukari and Mizore, they walked over towards the bus stop, which made Moka and Tsukune take some steps away from each other.

"How is it going?" Tsukune greeted them when he looked around and didn't see Gohan anywhere. "Where is Gohan? I thought he would be here by now?" Tsukune asked.

"We haven't seen him either, let's just hope he arrives before the bus gets here," Yukari said.

"What does it matter if Gohan is late, he can just fly back to the Human World," Mizore said.

"Well... hey now that you mention it, he can fly but..." Tsukune said as he got a bit surprised. "Wait, Mizore, how do you know Gohan can fly? You never saw him fly, did you?" he asked.

"I have been stalking him for a long time, and sometimes he flies away when he thinks no one is looking. Little does he know huh?" Mizore replied.

From the sky, someone was indeed flying towards, Gohan landed on the ground and walked up to the group.

"I'm finally here everyone, how is it going?" Gohan asked.

"Told you so," Mizore said.

"Hi Gohan, are you ready to go?" Moka asked.

"Yes, I am pretty excited," Gohan said.

"I wonder where you live, must be a very nice city," Kurumu said.

"It is nothing special really, the East District is mostly a forest, there are small cities connected from a path and of course Mount Paozu in the distance. But there are also farms in the open fields." Gohan explained.

"Mostly a forest? I thought it would be more like in the cities." Tsukune asked.

"No, my family was never that fond of the cities, especially my dad, he really loved the open air and the forest, the city is too crowded for us, and I agree with him," Gohan said.

"It's okay with me, I was in the Human World for a very long time as well, and the cities can be very crowded, a little open air would be refreshing," Moka said.

"Is there something cold in the East District? I would like to know." Mizore asked.

"Hmmm... cold... not that I can think off, no," Gohan replied.

Mizore downed her head. "Hmph... I see," she said.

From the tunnel, the bus finally arrived and stopped near the group. Ms. Nekonome stepped out of the bus.

"Alright everyone, the bus is here, get in." Ms. Nekonome said.

The group stepped into the bus until Moka noticed that someone was missing.

"Ms. Nekonome, where is Ginei? Wasn't he supposed to come with us as well?" Moka asked.

"Unfortunately, Ginei failed a couple exams and has to follow remedial classes." Ms. Nekonome answered.

"Oh well, maybe we see him later," Tsukune said.

The group all went inside the bus and sat down. The bus went on its way to the Human World, to the East District.

* * *

 _ **Tunnel towards the Human World**_

The bus drove through the tunnel, Tsukune and Gohan were looking out of the window when they saw a bright light. The bus went through the light.

 _"Is it really..."_ Tsukune thought.

The bus finally arrived and drove into the city. Tsukune saw the Human World after such a long time and jumped from his seat.

"We are finally here!" Tsukune shouted.

Everyone looked at the boy who got a bit too excited to be in the Human World.

"What was that about?" Kurumu asked.

Moka and Tsukune kept looking at them.

"You see, it is because... he has been in the Human World so long, he has grown attached to it, right Tsukune?" Moka said.

"Uh yes, I have been here for... a very long time hahaha." Tsukune stuttered slightly.

"Attached? That is good, I was starting to think you were actually human." Mizore said.

Both Moka and Tsukune got shocked by their assumption, but then Gohan stepped in.

"Come on, we are on a summer break, let's enjoy it while we still can," Gohan said.

"Gohan, were you raised in the Human World as well?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, I always lived here," Gohan replied.

"So that must explain that you are not afraid of the Human World, you have been here your whole life. Ever thought about moving to the Monster World?" Kurumu asked.

"That is a bit too complicated for me and my family," Gohan said.

Ms. Nekonome walked towards the middle of the bus to talk to the members of the Newspaper club.

"Listen up everyone, in a couple of minutes, we will arrive in Chazke Village for a pit stop, get ready." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Great, we can have some rest, being on the bus for so long made my legs feel like jelly," Yukari said when she touched her legs.

"Chazke Village? Great, we will see one of my friends again." Gohan said.

"I can't wait to meet him Gohan," Tsukune said.

"Actually Tsukune, one of them is her," Gohan replied.

Both Kurumu and Yukari approached the boy and leaned towards him. "What do you mean with 'her' exactly? She is not your girlfriend, is she?" Kurumu and Yukari sounded jealous.

"She is just a good friend of mine who I met a couple years ago, really nothing to be worried about," Gohan said.

They calmed down again. "Alright, we will see..." Kurumu said.

The bus went on its way to Chazke Village first.

* * *

 _ **Chazke Village.**_

Several minutes later, the bus from Yokai Academy arrived in Chazke Village for a quick pitstop. When the bus stopped, the Newspaper club members all walked out and looked around Chazke Village which was greatly improved over time. The sun was shining as Gohan held his hand in front of his eyes.

"Such a beautiful day, the East District is not far from here, but we can still have some fun in Chazke Village," Gohan said.

"Wow, I have never seen this type of city before," Tsukune said astounded.

"It's not a city, but a village. There is a difference, but you are telling me you never saw this type of thing before?" Gohan asked.

"No, never, I was mostly raised in the city," Tsukune said.

"Me neither, it feels really different being here. But it is a nice change of scenery." Moka said.

"To be fair, I like seeing this village. Guessing Gohan was more of an open fielder than a city boy, makes sense he likes this more." Mizore said.

"You said it Mizore, I rather have an open field to be free," Gohan said.

Ms. Nekonome then stepped out of the bus, the bus driver was smoking a cigaret.

"Guys, you can go and explore Chazke Village, we are leaving again in a half hour, make sure to use your time wisely." Ms. Nekonome said to them.

"Thanks, Ms. Nekonome." the Newspaper club member said all together as they went on their way, further into Chazke Village.

Gohan walked up front with the others behind him. He looked around and saw that the village had improved greatly, the buildings were better constructed, the people worked nicely and even greeted them on their way. Gohan points over to a certain sight.

"Guys, look over there!" Gohan said.

They all looked at a large round building.

"What's that building?" Yukari asked.

"Years ago, that building used to be a huge bunker where the villagers could take refuge in for dangerous threats that... might occur." Gohan explained.

"Really? Refuge from what exactly?" Moka asked.

"Nothing special, they just built it in case something terrible might happen. The first owner was a businessman who only cared about the money he scammed from the villagers. But he went into hiding after a riot. This new building is now a shelter for the homeless. I sometimes went back to this village to visit them." Gohan explained.

"Wow, that is amazing, the homeless must be very grateful for that building," Moka replied.

"They are..." Gohan said when he looked around the area.

He noticed a shop he remembered from the last couple times he visited the village. He saw the store named: Lao's Shop.

"Come on! There is someone I want you guys to meet! It's right over there in that shop!" Gohan said he ran towards Lao's Shop.

"Gohan wait for us!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore went after Gohan and entered Lao's Shop. He walked in and saw Mr. Lao working behind the counter, dusting off his counter and cleaning his store.

"Only this part, then I can take a break." Mr. Lao said while cleaning.

"Mr. Lao!" Gohan shouted.

The shop owner looked at the one who called him out.

"By the heavens..." Mr. Lao said when he walked from behind the counter into the middle of the store. "Gohan, is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes, it really is me! I am happy to see you back again sir." Gohan replied.

"How is it going with you, kid?" Mr. Lao asked when he embraced Gohan for a second.

"Great, I am seeing that you made your shop larger than before, it's incredible how much has changed here," Gohan said.

"Yes, well don't forget that all of us had help, and we still appreciate this," Gohan said.

Tsukune then walked up to Gohan. "Gohan, aren't you forgetting something?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, my bad. Mr. Lao, I would like to introduce you to my friends from school. This is Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. Everyone, meet Mr. Lao." Gohan introduced him.

"Hello, Mr. Lao." They all greeted the old man properly.

"It is nice to meet you all, I can see that Gohan has great friends that support him as much as all of the villagers do." Ms. Lao said.

"Thank you, sir, we will always be ready when Gohan needs our help, that's what friends are for," Kurumu said.

Mizore scoped around the store and decided to have a look with Yukari, Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu stayed behind.

"Sir, if I may ask, you were talking like Gohan saved your village or something. And he told us about a bunker that was outside." Moka said.

"He hasn't told you everything? Well, let me tell you this..." Mr. Lao said.

Gohan held his shoulder and approached his right ear. "Mr. Lao, I left a couple things out of my story because I don't want them to know about my special powers. Please do not tell them about what happened years ago, I would like to keep that part of my life a secret," he whispered.

"I understand, don't worry." Mr. Lao said when he looked back at the others. "You see kids, Gohan came to this village a lot of times when we were just a settlement. There was this evil businessman called Mr. Borbonne who scammed all of us from our money to create a huge bunker in case of a catastrophe." Mr. Lao explained.

"Oh yes, Gohan said something about that, that a business man scammed the villagers but what was so horrible that it needed a bunker?" Kurumu asked.

Meanwhile, Mizore saw several bottles of pickled eggs in a row on a shelf. "Hmm... this man has pickled eggs, strange thing to sell," Mizore said when he tapped the glass.

Yukari saw her tapping the bottle. "Mizore, be careful, you might drop it," Yukari warned her.

"Oh, don't worry Yukari, I am not hurting anyone. Kinda funny seeing eggs swimming in sour like that, don't you think?" Mizore asked when she tapped the glass.

"I don't know, I never thought about that," Yukari replied.

Back to the others, Mr. Lao continued his story.

"You see, Mr. Borbonne lied to all of the villagers, thinking there was a disaster going to happen, but there never was any indication of it. Then Gohan came around and took a notice to this scam. He exposed Borbonne for the fraud he is and made sure that this village had its resources back. Now we can finally live without worrying too much about debt. Our town has become much larger since then." Mr. Lao explained.

"Wow, so Gohan always had this 'Detective' thing inside of him, impressive," Kurumu said with a wink.

"Yeah, you can pretty much say that he used Detective skills to expose Borbonne and his organization for what they truly are. I guess if Gohan really wants to, he can become a great detective." Mr. Lao said.

"Yeah I know, I used to help him solve several cases at school, it is funny how in-character he gets when there is a mystery," Kurumu said happily.

"It was nothing really. But I admit that sometimes, I can go a bit overboard." Gohan said as he blushed from shyness.

"But it is so cool that you helped this whole village to become what it is now, that is very noble of you Gohan," Moka said.

"I'll say, I think we can learn a thing or two from you," Tsukune said afterward.

"I don't deserve all these compliments, I gladly help people out if they need it," Gohan said gently as he then looked at Mr. Lao. "That reminds me, where is your granddaughter? I would have guessed she would be here by now." Gohan asked.

"Oh, Lime? She is out running some errands for me, I expect her any minute." Mr. Lao explained.

"I think we got a little time left before we have to go," Gohan said.

"While you are waiting, feel free to look around the shop, for Gohan's friends, it is on me." Mr. Lao said.

"Wow! Thank you very much, Mr. Lao!" everyone said.

Suddenly, a bottle dropped as a glass was crumbling all over the floor with soured eggs splashed over the ground. Mizore and Yukari looked shocked at the bottle, then back at the others.

"Mizore, Yukari..." Gohan sounded.

"Mizore I told you to be careful, now look what you have done!" Yukari shouted

"I got a little too carried away, my bad," Mizore said.

"I told her to take it easy, but she wouldn't listen!" Yukari said quickly.

Mr. Lao laughed, as he didn't mind it at all. "Don't worry kids, it's alright, no big deal. I will clean it up. I actually should have gotten rid of those pickled eggs a long time ago." Mr. Lao said when he walked away and grabbed some cleaning tools.

Then the door of the shop opened up and a girl with straight brown hair, and a red overall with a yellow shirt.

"Grandpa, I got your stuff, but I still think I am missing something..." Lime said when she walked in.

"That's alright Lime, look who is here to visit." Mr. Lao said.

She looked around the shop and saw everyone standing. She then noticed Gohan in the middle of the store.

"Lime!" Gohan shouted happily.

"Gohan! I can't believe you are back! Ahaha!" Lime shouted when she ran up to the boy and embraced him.

Lime let go of him. "How long have you been back?" Lime asked.

"Just a couple of minutes ago, I wanted to see how it was going with all of you, it has been a very long time," Gohan said.

"Yes, a very long time!" Lime said when she looked around the shop. "And I see that you got some friends with you. Most of them are girls, who knew Gohan was such a ladies man." Lime teased.

"I am not Lime, come on, don't say that," Gohan said shyly again.

Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune approached Lime.

"Hello, my name is Moka, and this is Tsukune and that is Kurumu." Moka introduced as she then pointed over to another part of the shop where Mizore, Yukari and Mr. Lao were. "The little girl over there is Yukari, and the girl next to her is Mizore." she continued.

"Nice to meet all of you," Lime said happily.

"How did you and Gohan meet each other?" Tsukune asked.

"Gohan and I became friends after he visited our village before the..." Lime explained as Gohan gave her a small arm tap.

Gohan nods as he touched her shoulder, hinting her not to tell them anything about the Cell Games.

"You see... Gohan... he saved me when I fell in a river. I was out running some errands for my grandfather like I just did, and I fell in a river. Gohan helped me out." Lime explained.

Moka and Tsukune looked suspiciously at both Gohan and Lime. "Is there uuhh... something you don't want to tell us? Gohan, you are keeping more and more secret from us every day. What is that about?" Tsukune asked.

"I am not keeping any secrets, really, I just want Lime to get the story right, you know? Heheheh." Gohan replied.

"Yeah, I mean, I can be a bit off track whenever I tell stories, Gohan was making sure I got the story right," Lime replied afterward.

"Tsukune, if Gohan wants to keep certain things in his life private, then maybe we should leave him be. We cannot force him to tell us everything." Moka said.

"You are right, I am probably still just a little pent up," Tsukune said.

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu decided to join Yukari and Mizore, Lime approached Gohan.

"Gohan, don't they know about what happened 5 years ago when you fought Cell?" Lime asked.

"Apparently they don't, I find it weird that Tsukune does not know about it because it was a worldwide catastrophe. The other girls are... foreign. But then I thought if they do not know that I was the one who beat Cell and they don't know that I have this kind of power, maybe this is my chance to live a normal life like how I want it." Gohan explained.

"I understand that, because I found it weird how you looked at me, so I had to think fast. But how is your normal life treating you on your new school?" Lime asked.

"It is fun, I made some nice friends as you can see, and this is actually the first time I went to school. Sometimes I have to defend myself from danger, the school I go to can be dangerous, but a lot of fun. Still, there are some people who bring the 'fighter' out of me, especially that girl over there with the pink hair." Gohan said when he pointed at Moka who was talking with Tsukune.

"What's with her? She looks way too innocent and pure-hearted to do something like that to you. Is she as powerful as you are?" Lime asked.

"I don't know, I have never seen what she is truly capable of. But she has this transformation that gives her amazing power, and she changes her hair to white. Kind of like how I transform my hair to gold. The only thing you need to do is remove that necklace." Gohan said when he pointed at her Rosarie.

"Really? I can tell by the looks of her that she has something special about her, she actually really reminds me of you. Kind and pure hearted, not meant to fight but still does to protect whom she loves, but when you are angry, you see a whole other side of her." Lime said.

"Yeah, that is kinda right," Gohan replied.

"What about the other girls? Are they 'special' just like her? That little girl with the hat looks pretty odd." Lime asked.

"They are really special if you call it like that. Let's just say that... they all have a different sort of transformation that makes them unique." Gohan said.

Moka, Tsukune, and the others then approached Gohan who was still talking to Gohan.

"Gohan, it is time to go, Ms. Nekonome is waiting for us at the bus," Tsukune said.

"Alright, Tsukune," Gohan said when he looked at Lime and Mr. Lao who walked up to Lime and stood next to her. "Lime, Mr. Lao, it was great to see you back again, I really missed being here," Gohan said.

"We feel the same way, be sure to take good care of yourself." Mr. Lao said.

"I will, thank you," Gohan said.

"Make sure to visit us again, we would love to see you back," Lime said.

"Of course I will. Bye!" Gohan waved them goodbye.

"Bye!" Mr. Lao and Lime waved Gohan goodbye

Gohan and the group left the shop and walked towards the bus stop. The group talked about Mr. Lao and Lime.

"They were really nice, don't you think so?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, I loved meeting them," Moka said.

The group arrived at the bus stop where their own bus and Ms. Nekonome was waiting for them.

"Get in everyone, we will finally go to the East District." Ms. Nekonome said.

The newspaper club members stepped inside the bus and sat down. The bus driver went on his way again, to the East District.

* * *

 _ **East District**_

After a half hour of driving, the newspaper club finally arrived in the East District. The bus stopped and the group stepped out. When they were outside, they looked at the scenery of the East District, which has small villages and a large forest surrounding it. In the distance, was Mount Paozu, the mountain where Goku used to live with Grandpa Gohan.

"Well, this is it, East District." Ms. Nekonome said.

The group was astounded by how it looked, except for Gohan, who only recognized the District as his home.

"Finally, I am back, it has been so long," Gohan said when he stepped forward and looked around.

"Wow, it's so open, definitely not like we have seen before," Tsukune said.

"I agree, there is so much space, I think I can just fly to different places much faster," Kurumu said.

"Remember, you are not allowed to use your monster energy in the Human World." Ms. Nekonome said.

"We will remember," Moka said when she looked at Gohan. "Hey Gohan, can you show us where you live? I would love to see it." Moka asked.

"Sure, it is actually not that far from here," Gohan said when he looked at the right direction. "It is straightforward, that way into the forest pathway," he said when he stood on the path towards his own house.

Ms. Nekonome held Gohan's shoulder and stopped him from walking any further.

"Hold it young man, first things first." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Sure, what is it, ma'am?" Gohan asked.

"I heard that the East District has a lake called: Lake East, I am sure you would know where it is, right?" Ms. Nekonome asked nicely.

"Lake East? Ms. Nekonome..." Gohan said sounding tired. "Is that the real reason we are in the East District?" he asked.

"Why? What's with Lake East? Is it haunted or something?" Yukari asked.

"No, nothing like that, it's just that Lake East is known for its huge fish swimming there," Gohan explained.

"Really? Now I understand, Ms. Nekonnome, you planned this from the very beginning, didn't you?" Tsukune asked.

"So what if I did? Gohan, lead the way to Lake East." the teacher said.

"It is on the way to my house, sure why not. It's this pathway into the forest so stay close to me, you can get lost very easily." Gohan said when he continued walking down the path into the forest.

The remaining members followed him to Lake East.

* * *

 _ **Lake East.**_

Several minutes of walking later, Gohan passed a bush as he looked closely. He finally arrived at Lake East.

"Here it is, this is Lake East," Gohan said when he approached the water.

The others arrived later and saw the lake in the middle while the trees were around it. A small path of the lake had a path that followed towards a river. Gohan touched the water, which was crystal clear.

"This is Lake East? To be fair, I expected it to be a bit more exciting, oh well, what can you do about it." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Yeah, I expected it to be... bigger," Kurumu said.

Mizore approached the water as she stood next to Gohan. She touched the water as a small part of it turned into ice.

"It is one of the most well-known places in the East District because of the fish and how clean the water really is. Mizore, please be careful, the fish that live in this lake can't take the cold that well." Gohan replied.

"I will hold back," Mizore said when she looked at him.

"Just remember what happened in Mr. Lao's Shop," Gohan said.

The teacher then approached Gohan. "So, where are those fish you were talking about?" she asked.

"Oh uh hmm... should I catch a couple for you, ma'am?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, go ahead! Do you need some fighting gear?" Ms. Nekonome said excitedly.

"No, that is alright, this is the reason I did not join the swimming club in the first place. I did this a lot when I was young," Gohan said when he went to the side of the lake.

He took his short off, next followed his pants, then his shoes, his socks, until he was only in his underwear. Kurumu and Yukari were drooling, seeing Gohan who was ripped, with muscle everywhere, six-pack clearly showed no sign of fat.

"Uuuuuhhhhh... ahabuwahgaahha..." Kurumu and Yukari both sounded.

Gohan looked at Kurumu and Yukari who both were stunned greatly. "Guys, are you alright?" he asked.

Kurumu and Yukari then both fell down. Mizore only kept looking with a poker face, still blushing slightly.

"Wow, who knew..." Mizore sounded.

Tsukune uncomfortably laughed.

"Ehehehe, I guess Gohan is in good shape... maybe I need to take an example, what do you think Moka?" Tsukune asked when he looked at Moka.

Moka was watching Gohan in his underwear, she didn't say anything, only showing a slight blush. Tsukune shook her around a couple time.

"Uuuuuuhhh... agahahbuwaha..." Moka mumbled.

"Moka hello, not you two! Snap out of it." Tsukune shouted when he shuffled her around.

Moka went back to normal as she shook her head around and then looked back at Tsukune. "Oh, Tsukune, what just... I mean... what was I talking about?" Moka stuttered as she blushed slightly.

Tsukune had his head down. "Obviously, he is better in shape than me, oh," Tsukune said depressed.

"Alright, here it goes!" Gohan shouted when he dolphin-dived into the lake.

From the surface of the Lake, it started to crumble. Then suddenly, getting punched out of the water, three huge fish were shot out of the lake and landed next to the lake.

Gohan then jumped out of the water.

"Here you go Ms, three fish. Should we cook them up first?" Gohan asked.

"Wow! They are huge! I didn't think you mean they would be this big, they are as big as we are." Tsukune said.

Ms. Nekonome was drooling as she slowly approached the fish that were splattering around. "No thanks, I like them better when they are raw." the teacher said.

"So... can we go now Ms. Nekonome?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, sure go ahead kids, but stay safe, and if you need me, I am in the village." Ms. Nekonome said when she dragged the three huge fish with her back to the village.

"It's not far from here. Come on everyone, I'll show you my home," Gohan said when he walked away.

"We will follow you," Moka said.

Suddenly, appearing from the bushes, a beautiful young girl with a pink corset, a long black dress, and high heeled shoes. She peacefully mumbled while she was holding a water bottle. She filled it up with water on the edge of the lake.

"So, that must be enough, now I just..." the young girl said when she looked on the far left side and noticed the group standing.

She slowly approached them while holding her water bottle. "Hello there, I see that you decided to visit Lake East as well?" she asked gently.

"Yes, we do, our teacher wanted to come here, she really loves the fish that swim here," Tsukune answered.

"I see, the fish, well I am sure that..." the girl spoke when she looked at Gohan and noticed that he looked very familiar.

She then approached Gohan and stood directly across him. "Uhm... hey hold on a second, don't I know you from somewhere?" the girl spoke.

"I don't think so?" Gohan asked cluelessly.

Seeing that the girl recognized him. Then out of nowhere, her expression changed and she shockingly now sees it.

"Wait! Now I know you... you are Gohan! You really are! Welcome back!" she shouted.

"What!" the whole group, including Gohan shouted out loud.

Kurumu and Yukari stood next to Gohan holding his arm. "Gohan, who is this girl? Have you been hiding something important? She is not your long lost girlfriend, is she? Or she must be your sister. Speak up!" Kurumu asked.

"And this time, we want the truth," Yukari said.

Tsukune and Moka then approached him. "Gohan, would you mind introducing us to your friend?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan looked around, not knowing what to do as he then scratches his backhead.

"I would introduce you to her, but the thing is, I never even met this girl. I have no clue who she is." Gohan said unknowing of the situation.

"Huh?" Everyone mumbled confusedly.

The girl looked a bit surprised, but then she realized that Gohan was indeed right and she never even met him, but she does know about Gohan.

"Oh, that is right, this is the first time we actually meet. I'm sorry for the sudden rush, let me introduce myself. My name is Ruby Tojo, I live behind Mount Paozu." Ruby introduced herself as she shook their hands.

"Mount Paozu? That's where my Dad used to live." Gohan said shocked

When she approached Yukari, she kept staring at her for some reason, same goes for Yukari. They kept staring into each other's eyes. " _That's strange, this girl... I get some weird feeling from her..."_ Yukari thought.

Ruby then reached to Yukari's hand. "Nice to meet you Yukari," Ruby said.

"Likewise..." Yukari replied.

"Excuse me, Ruby, how is it that you know Gohan but he does not know who you are? What are you to him?" Moka asked.

"Me? I am just an acquaintance to the family. Sometimes, I come from home to visit or get some resources." Ruby explained.

"Wait, acquaintance? You know my family, Ruby?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I know them pretty well Gohan. I visit your mother every now and then, after all, I owe her a lot for helping me out. And sometimes, I babysit your little brother when you mother is out doing groceries." Ruby explained.

Gohan was astounded to hear it. "You even babysit my little brother? You do that much?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, you were on your way back home right? Let's walk together, your mother can explain everything else. I was out getting some water and she invited me for lunch." Ruby asked.

"Okay, let's go," Gohan said when he and Ruby walked away.

Kurumu, Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore followed Ruby but then Yukari held Gohan's arm.

"Gohan, listen to me," Yukari whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?" Gohan said.

"I don't know what it is, but there is something... strange about that girl Ruby. She sets off a weird vibe. Stay on guard, I think she has something to hide." Yukari warned him.

"Really? Alright, I will watch my back, if you see anything weird, just let me know." Gohan said as he and Yukari went back to the group.

* * *

 _ **439 East District Mountain Area, Chichi's House.**_

In the 439 East District mountain area, Chichi was outside her house, folding and hanging out laundry. She thought about what she still needed to do before she could prepare breakfast.

"Hmm... I still have some laundry to do, then I can prepare lunch for Ruby, Goten and myself. They will love it." Chichi said as she then looked up in the sky. "I wonder where Ruby is, she should have been here already," she said.

Then walking down the path, Ruby came up walking towards Chichi's house, as she called her out.

"Chichi, are you there?" Ruby shouted.

Chichi heard the girl calling her out and moved her shirts and pants out of her sight. She saw Ruby walking towards her with a group of people behind her.

"Ruby, you are here!" Chichi said happily

"Yes, and look who is with me," Ruby said when she made way.

Gohan saw his mother again as he ran up to her. "Mom!" Gohan shouted.

Chichi saw Gohan standing as she started to tear up as well. "Gohan! It is really you!" Chichi shouted when she ran up to her son.

She greatly embraced the boy, seeing him back after all these months. "I can't believe it, how is it going? Are you alright? Have you been eating well? You didn't get into any trouble, did you? How are your grades?" Chichi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry mom, I am fine, really. It is going pretty well at school. These are my friends from school." Gohan said.

"It is nice to meet you, ma'am." Everyone greeted Chichi nicely.

"It is nice to meet all of you as well," Chichi said when she looked at Ruby. "Gohan, I see that you met Ruby as well?" she asked.

"Yes, we came across each other at the Lake. How do you two know each other?" Gohan asked.

"Let's have lunch first, I am sure you and your friends must be very hungry," Chichi said when she went inside her house, followed by the group.

Ruby then approached the door, but Gohan held her shoulder, as she looked behind her.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, can I talk to you about something?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ruby asked curiously.

"How long have you known my family?" Gohan asked seriously.

"I think for months, maybe 9 or 10 months?" Ruby answered.

"Really? That long!" Gohan shouted when he calmed down again. "So... how much do you know about us... about my mom... and about me?" he asked nervously.

"Not much, you were homeschooled for most of your life, your father, Goku who was a great fighter and unfortunately passed away. And of course, your greatest achievement ever, defeating Cell and saving the world." Ruby explained.

"What! You know about my powers, my father, and even Cell? Did my mom tell you all of that?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, but only after 5 months because we started to get used to each other. She told me about how you trained with your father to defeat Cell. It was a little difficult to believe a creature like Cell could exist, Chichi tried so hard to convince me he really did exist, and I believe her. The other reason I believe her is I... well, nevermind that." Ruby said.

"Ruby, my friends don't know who I really am, they know I am strong, but that is it. No one, not even Tsukune knows who I am, and I want to keep that a secret. Please don't tell anyone about my family or Cell." Gohan begged of her.

"Gohan, don't worry, I saw how worried you were when I first saw you, and your mother told me that you were someone who does not like to be known that much. Your secret is safe with me." Ruby promised him.

"Thank you so much, now I feel better. Let's go inside." Gohan said.

"Sure," Ruby said happily.

The two entered Gohan's house.

* * *

 _ **The Livingroom.**_

Inside the living room, Gohan, together with Ruby, Chichi and the rest of the newspaper club sat around the round table, having breakfast. Chichi looked at Gohan.

"Gohan, I actually expected you to make more guy friends," Chichi said.

"I don't mind, they are very nice, and that is all that counts," Gohan said gratefully.

"Ma'am, I met Gohan at the bus stop when we first went on our way to our new school, we have been friends ever since then," Tsukune explained.

"I met him before we went to school, I am glad that Gohan is our friend, he has helped us out tons of times." Moka then said.

"Amazing, Moka was it? I am guessing you are Gohan's girlfriend, am I right? You two are really cute together," Chichi asked curiously.

Then suddenly, everyone spat out either their food or their drinks, spilling it all over, shocked at Chichi's words.

"Wow, you just get right into business!" Tsukune said.

"Who would have thought about that huh, Gohan and Moka? Honestly, I'd ship it, then I have Tsukune all for myself?" Mizore said.

"No, no it is nothing like that, really! We are just friends!" Moka shouted.

"Mom, can we not talk about that, gosh everyone makes jokes about that? You are making us feel uncomfortable." Gohan asked.

"Why not? I mean all these girls are pretty attractive, except for the little one, she seems like a minor." Chichi said.

"Hey!" Yukari shouted offended.

"Mom!" Gohan shouted again.

"I know, why don't you date Ruby? She is a nice, caring and respectful young lady, and she is perfect for you. You two are both the same age, and I think some chemistry might spark between you two if you get to know each other." Chichi said.

"Hahaha... it is a nice thought Chichi, Gohan is pretty cute if I say so myself, maybe I will take my chances." Ruby teased as she then seductively looked at Gohan and grabbed his hand. "What do you say Gohan?" she asked.

Kurumu gave a menacing expression towards Ruby, but she didn't notice it.

"Hold on! This is going way too fast!" Gohan panicked as he blushed.

"And just what do you mean by that!" Kurumu shouted.

"Kurumu, take it easy," Tsukune said trying to calm her down.

"Ahahahaha, calm down everyone, I was only joking, Gohan. No need to worry." Ruby said.

"I know... this joke is getting out of hand," Gohan said quietly.

Everyone calmed down again and enjoyed breakfast. Then the door of another room opened up and a little boy came out walking.

"Mommy, do you have something to eat? I am hungry." the boy asked his mother.

Chichi looked at the boy and approached him. "I have your food ready in a couple minutes, you are having something else I specially made for you," Chichi said. "Also, look, your brother is back from school!" she said.

The boy looked around and saw a lot of people around the table, eventually see Gohan back again.

"Gohan!" the boy shouted as he ran up to Gohan and embraced him.

"Goten, how is it going little guy? Did you miss me?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, very much!" Goten said.

"Aw, look how cute he is. And so small." Moka said softly.

Gohan then looked the others. "Everyone, this is my little brother, Goten. Goten, say hi to everyone." Gohan said.

"Hi!" Goten greeted everyone properly.

"Hi, Goten." Tsukune introduced everyone.

Goten then saw Ruby sitting next to Gohan. "Ruby, you are here two!" Goten said.

"Hi Goten, did you just woke up?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it was a very nice nap! How do you like my brother? I really wanted you to meet him for a long time." Goten said.

"Your brother is a very gentle and nice person. I am glad I finally got to meet him." Ruby said.

"That is enough Goten, your food is almost ready, go take a bath first, then you can come get something to eat. Bulma and Trunks will be here later this evening, so you can play with your friend again." Chichi said.

"Awesome! I get to see Trunks again!" Goten said when he jumped off of Gohan's lap and left the room.

Gohan then spoke up to his mother again.

"Mom, is there any chance that Piccolo is coming later as well?" Gohan asked.

"I asked Bulma to get him because you are back for a short time. I hope he can make it because Piccolo was kind of busy with something important." Chichi answered.

"Something important?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, Piccolo is flying around the world to see what happened to the Dragon Balls. They have gone missing, all 7 of them." Chichi explained.

"What! The Dragon Balls are gone?! All of them! Can't he use Bulma's radar?" Gohan asked.

"Dragon Balls?" Tsukune asked as he looked at Moka. "Are you familiar with them?" he asked.

"No, never heard of them," Moka said.

"Mizore?" Tsukune asked when he looked at her.

"No clue what they are talking about," Mizore said.

"Excuse me? What is this 'Dragon Ball' stuff you are talking about?" Kurumu asked.

"I think I can explain that," Gohan said when he thought for a moment. _"I have to watch out what I am saying, but knowing they are also are monsters who use magic, it won't look so weird._ " he thought.

"The Dragon Balls are magical orbs created by an ancient guardian and they can grant any wish you want if you gather them all from around the world," Gohan explained.

"Magical orbs?" Yukari asked.

"Any wish I want?!" Kurumu shouted when she stood up from her chair.

Moka thought for a moment

 _"I never knew there were magical wish orbs in this world. They must have been created by someone who came from the Monster World."_ Moka thought shocked.

 _"I guess the world is full of monsters and magic without people knowing about it."_ Tsukune thought

"Anyways Gohan, you just have to wait until Piccolo gets here, he can explain it," Chichi said as she continued eating.

"Okay I understand, I have been meaning to ask, how did you and Ruby know each other?" Gohan asked.

"That is a very long story," Chichi said when she thought about it.

"For some reason, I get the feeling we are going to hear that a lot in the future," Kurumu said when she whispered in Mizore's ear.

But then Ruby spoke up instead.

"Chichi, may I?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, go on ahead," Chichi said.

Ruby started her story. "But it is a very long story indeed. It was 10 months ago and I had just lost my foster parent due to old age. After giving my foster parent a proper burial, I decided to travel around the world, looking for a place to live. I went many places, I visited many cities, trying to find my place in the world. Then finally, I arrived here in the East District. I was looking for a home when I stumbled upon Chichi in the forest. She gave me something to eat and helped me look for a home. After that, I decided to visit every now and then." Ruby explained as she then stood up from her chair. "Please excuse me, I have to get some fresh air," she said when she walked out of the door.

Everyone looked at the door as they felt sorry for Ruby. Chichi spoke up.

"Ruby has had a hard time, I think she still hasn't gotten over it. Poor thing, she has been alone for months, maybe years." Chichi said worriedly.

Gohan wanted to stand up, but then Yukari held his arm. "Let me do it this time, I want to check something out with her," Yukari said.

"Alright, Yukari," Gohan said when he sat back in his chair.

* * *

 _ **Outside Chichi's house.**_

Yukari looked around the area, but she didn't see Ruby anywhere. She continued walking around to spot the girl.

"She is gone..." Yukari said while she looked around.

The girl decided to look further into the area and passed several trees. The little witch kept walking as she suddenly heard some noises.

"What is that sound?" Yukari asked.

When she passed the bushes, she saw Ruby in the forest. The little girl saw that Ruby had a purple aura surrounding her being and that she had something in her hand. When she waved her hand, it showed that she was holding a wand and performed several spells.

 _"A wand... and magic?"_ Yukari thought as she finally came to the conclusion. _"Ruby, she is a witch!"_ she said.

Ruby stopped performing her spells and puts her arms down. "I know you are out there, you can come out," Ruby said when she turned around.

Yukari quickly hid inside the bushes, trying not to get spotted. But Ruby was not fooled and knew that there was someone hiding in there. She waved her wand around and made the bushes disappear, exposing Yukari.

"Yukari..." Ruby said.

"Hi... Ruby..." Yukari said as she laughed slightly.

"So, I am guessing that you found out my secret?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, are you really a... witch?" Yukari asked.

"There is no point in hiding it, yes, I am a witch. Are you going to tell the others now?" Ruby said.

"I wouldn't do such a thing, you see, I am a witch myself," Yukari told her.

Ruby looked surprised as she approached Yukari. "You are a witch as well?" Ruby asked.

Yukari reached to her magic wand and waved it around, as a golden water tub appeared right in front of them. Ruby realized that Yukari is just like her, a witch.

"Unbelievable, I didn't think there were any witches left besides me," Ruby said.

"Yes, all of my friends are monsters just like us, Moka is a Vampire, Kurumu is a Succubus, Mizore is a Snowwoman, I don't know which monster Gohan and Tsukune are. We came from Yokai Academy, a school for monsters that tries to form peaceful existence with humans." Yukari said.

"Oh, I see how it is now..." Ruby said.

"Ruby, do Chichi and Goten know you are a witch as well?" Yukari asked.

"No, I haven't told them, I am just too scared to what she is going to say," Ruby explained.

"Then, why were you here, casting spells all of a sudden?" Yukari asked as she approached her.

"It helps me remember who I am, and who I don't want to be anymore. That story I told reminded me that even though I am a witch, I have a new life which I love." Ruby said as she then looked at Yukari. "As I have witnessed in the past, Chichi is not the best person to... understand this type of situation. The story I told, it actually contained moments I rather not bring up again, especially not to Gohan's mother. I only explained what happened when I met them, not who I really am and the horrible things I did," Ruby said when she walked away.

She then sat down on a comfy boulder, Yukari then sat next to her on the ground. "Ruby, you can trust me, the bond between witches is one of the strongest bonds there is. Would you mind telling me your story?" Yukari asked.

"I guess you are right... Okay then." Ruby said when she started her story.

"When I was just a little girl, my parents were killed in a car accident on vacation. I was all alone in the world, it was then that Lady Oyakata found me and became my foster parent. For years, I have lived with Lady Oyakata, who was just like me, a witch." Ruby said when she seriously looked at Yukari. "Yukari, what I am about to tell you has to be kept a secret, no matter what happens. It will truly severe the relationship I have with Chichi and Goten, especially with Gohan. I never want them to find out about this." Ruby told her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," Yukari said.

From the house, the others went outside for some fresh air. Chichi was outside, holding Goten's hand while Gohan and his friends were just together, either talking or having fun.

"Wow, that was great, thanks, ma'am," Tsukune said.

"My pleasure," Chichi said.

Tsukune walked around a bit until he. "Hm? I wonder where Yukari went to, and Ruby as well. They have been gone for a long time." Tsukune asked himself as he looked around the trees.

He then heard some people talking somewhere close to him. "Who is there?" Tsukune asked himself when he went further into the forest.

He saw Ruby and Yukari in the forest and decided to hide behind a tree. "Ruby... and Yukari too... what are they doing?" Tsukune asked.

"Yukari, Lady Oyakata had a plan to destroy the humans, I continued her plan and... Chichi and Goten were next to be killed... by me." Ruby explained.

"What! But... but..." Yukari sounded stupefied.

"Ah!" Tsukune said when he ran away from the spot, back to the house.

Yukari and Ruby's conversation continued. "But back in that house, you looked really calm and gentle with Chichi and both Gohan and Goten. Why would you even think of killing them, Ruby?" Yukari asked.

"It is because of our history we had with human, numerous witch trials almost extinct our race. Lady Oyakata convinced me that the humans were our mortal enemy, despite being half human. When I was alone, the humans managed to destroy Witch Hill, my only home. That is when I decided to travel around, in need of a new home and a plan to kill humans." Ruby explained.

"But you didn't continue the plans of Lady Oyakata, right?" Yukari asked.

"For months, I have taken the lives of humans at different places in silence because I lost my way, until I arrived at that mountain over there, Mount Paozu," Ruby said when she pointed at that mountain. "Eventually, I had my sights on Chichi and Goten, my plan was to win their trust first, then take their lives the best way I could. I decided to stay close to them until it was time. Some time went by, Chichi wanted to know more about me, and she even started to trust me. I never told her what I did to those people and what I really am, I started to appreciate her for being so nice to me, even though I am a complete stranger. She even offered her help whenever I needed it and a place for me to sleep until I had my own place. She told me about how much she loved her family, that her son is finally studying like he always wanted, and that she has a normal life. Sure she misses her husband, she still thinks about him almost every night. I realized that being with them, I just could not continue this life of murder and suffering anymore, not all humans are evil and cold-hearted Yukari. Chichi treated me like I was her own daughter, and Goten treated me like a long lost big sister. I was actually happy being with them, so I decided to live a normal life in Mount Paozu. Since then, I visit Chichi if I can help her with anything. Sometimes she wants me to help around the house, or babysit Goten when she is gone, help in her garden or anything else. I owe her for changing my life, and I will never think of killing anyone ever again." Ruby explained emotionally.

"Ruby," Yukari said when she stood up from the ground and approached her, touching both her hands. "I am very proud of you. Not only did you not continue murdering innocent people, but you also managed to find your own way and live a normal life. You don't realize how much this means to me. You really scared me there when you said that you were going to kill Gohan's family, but seeing how well you and his family get along, it really warmed my heart. I know too that not all humans are awful, I know how you feel." Yukari explained.

"Thank you, Yukari. I never thought that I would meet someone who is just like me, a witch," Ruby said proudly.

"How about we go back to the others? I think they really want to see you." Yukari said when she jumped off of the ground.

"Sure," Ruby said when she stood up as well.

The two witches went back to the others at the house.

* * *

 _ **Chichi's house**_.

From the woods, Yukari and Ruby walked towards the house, they saw that everyone was just doing what they wanted. Ruby looked around and saw that Tsukune was together with Chichi who looked angry and worried at the same time. She held Goten's hand tightly as she looked at Ruby.

Ruby walked up to Chichi.

"Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Don't come any closer!" Chichi said as she stepped back.

Ruby got shocked by Chichi's sudden defense. The group heard what was going on and approached them.

"Mom? What's going on?" Gohan asked when he came running.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari arrived.

"Ruby, tell me the truth, did you really try to kill Goten and me?" Chichi asked angered.

Ruby only shockingly widens her eyes, Yukari followed and looked at Ruby, who thought exactly what happened then.

"Kill my mom and my little brother?" Gohan asked astoundedly.

"What are they talking about?" Moka asked frightened.

"I don't know, must be something important," Mizore said

Tsukune walked up to Ruby. "I heard you talking Ruby, you said it yourself that you tried to kill Gohan's family," Tsukune said.

"Are you sure Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

Ruby got nervous and more nervous. "He must have heard us talking, I never wanted this to happen... I guess it had to... someday." Ruby thought

Yukari then stepped up. "No Tsukune, you got it all wrong! You see, the thing is..." Yukari tried to explain it, but Ruby then held her shoulder.

"Lying would only make things worse than it already is Yukari. It is true, I did try to kill your family Gohan... and I am deeply sorry, I truly am." Ruby said when she looked at Gohan.

"I can't believe this Ruby..." Gohan said as he looked away.

Chichi took Goten and hid him behind her. "Stay out of our way, you just pretended to be a friend to kill us! I brought you in and treated you as my own child! I scolded and fed you like you were my child!" Chichi shouted.

"Please let me explain this. It is true, I did try to kill you, and Goten. I had a complicated life with my foster parent, she brought me on the path of murder. But because of how much you cared for me like I was your own child, I realized that I couldn't live this ruthless way anymore. I left that life I led behind me and I never thought about it again. Please believe me that I would never hurt you or anyone else. I am sorry, I am so so sorry." Ruby said out of pure guilt, even shedding some tears.

"Try? You 'tried' to kill them?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, but that was 10 months ago! I never even thought about it after that!" Ruby replied.

Tsukune got quiet and puts his head down. "Oh no, what have I done, Ruby really cared for them. I shouldn't have done that," Tsukune said saddened.

"You guys, she is not a heartless murderer anymore. She was alone with no parents, Gohan's mother was there for her because she needed it. I was just as shocked as all of you guys are when she told me about this. Don't be too hard on Ruby, please Chichi." Yukari asked.

Chichi didn't answer her and only kept on her guard.

Gohan kept looking at her, but then his expression has changed a lot. Tsukune looked as well, and he saw just like Gohan, that she was being sincere. Gohan then walked up to Ruby.

"Ruby, I don't know what I would have done if I came home and found out my family died because of you. The fact that you were even trying sickens me, but still... you have been with my mother for almost a full year. If you really didn't care for them, you would have tried it many more times. I do believe that my mother changed your ways. Seeing you together with Goten as well made me think about this more thoroughly. He cares for you just as much as he cares for me, and that says something special about you." Gohan said understanding.

"Thank you Gohan, it means so much to me to hear you say that," Ruby said.

Moka and Kurumu approached Chichi and Goten. "Chichi, please forgive Ruby, she really loves being with you and Goten," Moka said.

"Give her another chance, please?" Kurumu asked.

Chichi first looked at Moka and Kurumu, then at Ruby and thought for a moment. Finally, after thinking about it, she spoke up.

"I do not want to risk it for Goten and myself to get hurt when Gohan leaves for school again, I don't want you close to my house ever again," Chichi said when she turned around and walked off with Gohan.

The witch widens her eyes once again, and shed some tears. The group was stupefied by Chichi's harsh decision. Gohan ran up to her.

"Mom, you can't do this! Ruby said she was sorry, and she will never try it again. If she really wanted you dead, don't you think she would have tried much sooner and..." Gohan tried to reason with his mother, but she interrupted him immediately.

"Gohan, I will not discuss this matter anymore. I am doing this for the safety of our family!" Chichi said when she gave one last look to Ruby. "Ruby, I want you out of here, and I don't want to see you near this house again!" Chichi shouted.

"Don't you think that is a little too hard ma'am!" Kurumu asked.

"This is my decision, and I don't want to hear about it anymore from anyone!" Chichi said.

"It is alright, they had to find out sooner or later. My time here is over..." Ruby said when she turned around and walked towards the woods.

Chichi went towards the house, Goten looked behind him and saw how sad Ruby was. He quickly got out of his mother's grip and ran up to Ruby.

"Noooo Ruby!" Goten shouted while crying.

Ruby looked behind her and saw Goten grappling her long black dress. She crouched down on the little boy's height.

"I am sorry little man, but you will not see me again. Your mother's made her decision very clear." Ruby said saddened.

"I don't want you to go, you are the closest thing I got to a big sister! Together with Gohan, we could have had a lot of fun! "Goten said.

"I would have loved to, I like Gohan as much as you do, but it still depends on your mother. She still does not want me near you." Ruby said.

"So when Gohan leaves again for school... will you be on my next birthday again?" Goten asked.

"No, not this birthday. This is the last time you will see me. Take good care of your mother." Ruby said.

"Goten's... Birthday?" Tsukune asked.

"Ruby did that much for them?" Kurumu asked.

Ruby stood up again and walked on, Chichi walked up to Goten and pulled him towards her again as she was about to enter the house again.

Ruby was gone, Gohan was left outside with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore.

"Your mother is too strict Gohan, it just did not matter what was said, she just did not accept Ruby," Kurumu said.

"I know, she can be very hard to deal with. I think she was way to harsh on Ruby, but when she makes up her mind, she almost never changes. I don't think this can be fixed that easily." Gohan said troubled.

"I feel really bad about this, I caused all of this. I was just worried something terrible might happen, and I wanted to avoid that." Tsukune said out of guilt.

"You could have tried talking to her before consulting Chichi, Ruby loved being with her, like she had a new family. Look at how much Goten cared to run after her. And after all of that trouble, Ruby is a monster like all of us! A Witch!" Yukari said.

"Ruby is a witch? How do you know Yukari?" Kurumu asked.

"I told you already, I talked to her and I found out she was able to cast spells with a magic wand. It is because she is a witch, she learned to hate humans and to kill them for their crimes against the witches. But Ruby, she instead loved the human's thanks to Chichi. I just hope she will not return to her old self because of what happened today." Yukari said.

"Yukari, it is not Tsukune's fault, this is no one's fault. The most important thing we have to do is bring Ruby back." Gohan said.

* * *

 _ **Chichi's house**_

The group sat around the round table. Chichi was in her own room while Goten was in his room.

"Where do we look from here then?" Mizore asked.

"She did say she lived behind Mount Paozu, we can start there," Gohan said.

"But what will we do if we find her? I don't think Gohan's mother would consider having her back. What can we do?" Moka asked around.

The group thought for a moment until Kurumu finally got an idea.

"I got it, Yukari said that she was just like us, so how about we ask Ruby to come with us to Yokai Academy?" Kurumu asked.

"That is a good idea Kurumu! She will love it there!" Moka said excitedly.

"That is the best thing we can do," Gohan said.

Suddenly, Chichi came in running into the living room where the group was sitting around the table.

"Gohan! Goten is gone! He went out of the window and ran away!" Chichi shouted.

"What! Goten ran away!" Gohan shouted.

"You have to find him, it can be dangerous in the woods! There are predators and dirty insects! Gohan, go find your little brother quickly!" Chichi shouted.

Gohan and the others stood up from the table.

"Don't worry mom, we will find Goten," Gohan said.

Gohan and the group quickly went outside and looked for Goten.

* * *

 _ **Outside the house**_

It was getting darker and darker, Gohan looked around and tried to calm his mind, trying to find Goten's energy signal.

"Hmmm... where are you Goten." Gohan asked himself.

He tried to find Goten's energy, but for some reason, he couldn't.

"That's weird, I can't sense Goten's energy signal. I think he hasn't learned to use his energy." Gohan said.

Moka spoke up to the others. "Let's look behind Mount Paozu first, he might be there to see Ruby," Moka said.

"Alright, Kurumu, you follow me since we both can fly, and we are faster. Moka, you take the others and look around in this area. Let's just hope one of us gets lucky and finds him." Gohan said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

Gohan and Kurumu rose up in the sky and immediately went to Mount Paozu. Meanwhile, Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, and Mizore went into the forest to look for Goten.

* * *

 _ **Dark Forest**_

Meanwhile, in the dark Forest, Goten was scared, walking around in the forest, looking for Ruby. He only saw tall trees and scary bushes.

"Ruby! Where are you!" Goten shouted loudly.

He heard loud animal noises coming from each direction. Goten immediately stopped walking.

"I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home! Mommy!" Goten cried frightened.

The noises became louder and louder when suddenly, the trees split in two and from the trees appeared a gigantic dinosaur. The huge predator growled loudly as Goten slowly turned around and saw the dinosaur standing behind him, growling.

"Aaaaahhh! No no no!" Goten shouted as he closed his eyes and froze from fear.

The dinosaur quickly went for the little boy and tried to eat him up. But from a bush, several plants and vines grabbed onto Goten and pulled him out of the way. The vines pulled him towards a person.

Goten opened his eyes and saw Rudy standing in front of him, with a wand. Ruby looked at Goten, crouched to his height and spoke up.

"Goten, just let me handle this, I will help you out," Ruby said, trying to comfort him.

"Ruby! You are back! But what is with that stick is your hand?" Goten asked.

"Please keep this a secret for your mother. I am a powerful witch that can cast magic spells. So, I am a monster. Is that easy for you to understand?" Ruby said.

"A witch? Awesome! I always knew there was something special about you! But you don't have a wart on your nose, and you don't smell like fire and..." Goten spoke when suddenly the tail of the dinosaur approached them both very quickly.

Ruby grabbed Goten and jumped out of the way of the dangerous dinosaur.

"We can talk about it later Goten, first we need to get you to safety. Hide, quick!" Ruby said strictly.

"Oh, right sure!" Goten said when he ran away and his himself in the bushes.

Ruby was one on one with the dinosaur. Her aura started surging around her as she raises her wand. She used a spell to grow more plants and vines, trying to restrain the dinosaur. The beast wiggled around and cut the vines by either using his strength or his sharp teeth.

Ruby took some space and stood on guard. "It is just you and me," Ruby said challenging.

Somewhere else, Moka and Tsukune saw the dinosaur in the distance.

"You guys, look over there!" Tsukune shouted.

"Maybe that is where Goten is! Come on everyone!" Moka said.

The group ran up towards the area where the dinosaur attacks. When they arrived, they saw that Ruby was face to face with the dinosaur.

"Ruby!" Tsukune shouted.

The others saw the huge dinosaur.

"Oh no! Is that a dinosaur?" Tsukune asked.

The dinosaur attacked the others as they all jumped out of the way the moment he was about to make contact.

"Everyone watch out!" Yukari shouted.

Mizore jumped up and used several ice pillars to attack the dinosaur, but the creature used his strong tail to destroy all the pillars.

"He's a strong one," Mizore said with a poker face.

The dinosaur sets his sight on Moka and attacked her with his tail.

"Moka, no!" Tsukune shouted when he ran up to her.

Tsukune quickly grabbed Moka's Rosarie and pulled it off, thus starting Moka's transformation.

 **When the Rosarie Seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her Inner vampire awakens.**

Moka gained a bustier figure, white hair and red eyes. With a firm kick in the air, Inner Moka returns once again.

Inner Moka had her hands on her hips while the wind was wavering, Rudy looked at Moka who showed amazing strength.

"The power of a vampire, I wonder how much of her powers actually compare to Gohan's," Ruby said.

Inner Moka looked around and saw the dinosaur in front of her.

"Hmph, is it just us? No Gohan? That's a new one." Inner Moka said.

The dinosaur attacked Inner Moka directly, but she jumped up in the air, avoiding the swing. The vampire kept avoiding the beast. Meanwhile, Ruby ran up to Yukari.

"Yukari, I have an idea, but I need your help. There is a spell that I can use to create a giant vine to restrain the dinosaur, but I don't have enough power. I need some of your magic." Ruby asked her.

"You can count on me," Yukari said when she grabbed her magic wand and puts it onto Ruby's wand.

Goten was watching the spectacle from the bushes. "Woooww... That girl with the white hair is really strong! I wonder where Gohan is." Goten said when he looked around the area. "What are Ruby and that other girl doing?" he asked himself.

Ruby's spell was finally complete as both hers and Yukari's wand started to light up. Ruby and Yukari then pointed their wand towards the dinosaur. Suddenly appearing from the ground, huge vines started to wrap themselves around the beast, completely restraining his movement.

Goten was once again watching the phenomenon. "Wooowww... pretty!" Goten chanted.

"There, he is down, finish him off Moka!" Yukari shouted.

"Disgusting beast, you should learn your place!" Inner Moka shouted when she firmly kicked the beast through the trees and into a mountain.

The threat was over, Inner Moka stood on the ground again.

"Why did that beast attack, what did you nimrods do now?" Inner Moka asked.

Goten then appeared from the bushes and walked up to Inner Moka. "I don't know why he did that, he just started to get really mean and chased me down," Goten answered.

Inner Moka looked around and eventually below her, seeing Goten.

"What? Who are you?" Inner Moka asked.

"Who are you? You look like that girl with the pink hair, but your hair changed to, are you like my brother a..." Goten said when suddenly Ruby grabbed Goten and silenced him by covering his mouth.

"Like your brother?" Inner Moka asked.

"Don't say that Goten..." Ruby said when she whispered in Goten's ear and then looked at Inner Moka. "This is Gohan's little brother Goten," Ruby said as she then looked at Goten. "Goten, what were you doing all on your own in the forest? It is too dangerous to be here around this time. You should be at home." the witch told him.

"I came looking for you because I was worried," Goten said saddened.

"That is really sweet of you," Ruby said when she gave him a quick hug. "But you shouldn't put yourself in danger for me, that dinosaur could have killed you. Gohan and Chichi must be worried sick about you. Don't ever do this again. Okay?" Ruby said.

"I'm sorry," Goten said out of guilt when he puts his hands together.

Inner Moka walked up to the little boy and crouched on his height.

From the distance in the mountain, the vines disappeared and the dinosaur was free once again. The beast stood up from the ground and shook his head. He then saw the group in the distance again and had a nasty look in his eyes. Meanwhile, the group was still talking.

"So..." Inner Moka said when she approached Goten. "Gohan's little brother huh? Tell me something... Goten. Seconds ago, you were talking like Gohan and I had the same ability. What were you going to say? Who is Gohan, for really?" She said.

But then the dinosaur ran up to the group again, as they all saw the beast coming.

"He is back up again!" Tsukune shouted.

"He does not know when to quit." Inner Moka said when she prepared for a fight once again.

When the dinosaur was in close range, he went in for another attack. Then from the sky, Gohan came flying down with Kurumu. He flew towards the dinosaur and punched him massively in the stomach, rushing him down with speeding punches and kicks, knocking him down once again.

"Alright! My brother is back!" Goten shouted.

"Great, this again, too good to be true for him not to appear like a superhero. Anyways, Goten continues..." Inner Moka said.

"Oh well, you see..." Goten tried to talk.

Gohan and Kurumu stood on the ground as he took a deep breath. He looked around as Goten saw Gohan. He ran away from Inner Moka and embraced his brother.

"Gohan! You are here!" Goten said happily.

"I am so happy that you are okay Goten. But what were you thinking, going outside this late at night!" Gohan shouted angrily at him.

Ruby walked up to Gohan. "Don't worry, I already told him, and he understands. He was just worried about me." Ruby said.

"You did it already?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, Ruby told me after that girl with the white hair saved me from a dinosaur," Goten said when he pointed at Inner Moka.

"Girl with white hair?" Gohan asked when he then looked at Inner Moka on his right side. "Oh, of course, he meant you, thanks a lot Moka, you saved my little brother. I really appreciate it." Gohan said gratefully

"Let's just say you owe me." Inner Moka said.

"Also, I wanted to say that Gohan and I are both..." Goten started talking when quickly Gohan silenced him.

"Goten! Don't say that or else you will..." Gohan said when Inner Moka got right in his face.

"What was he about to say, tell me." Inner Moka told him.

"He was not about to say anything, really!" Gohan said.

"Gohan, I swear, am this close to kicking your ass if you do not tell me what type of monster you are." Inner Moka said annoyed.

"Can't we all just get along already?" Gohan asked.

However, once again the dinosaur got up from the ground and again tried to attack the group for the last time. Gohan, Inner Moka, Ruby and the others looked back at the dinosaur and stood on guard. Then falling from the sky, two energy blasts hit the beast and made it travel into the sky, finally ending the threat.

The group didn't know what happened as they all looked at what happen. Then Tsukune spotted three people floating in the sky who were covered by darkness, one tall person, a middle tall one, and a very small one.

"More visitors? This is just great. Who might those guys be?" Inner Moka asked annoyed.

"Some good friends of mine," Gohan said as Inner Moka looked at him.

The darkness started to fade and the three assailants were shown to be Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks. Trunks went down the ground to see Goten.

"Hi Goten, how is it going? Why are you here in the forest?" Trunks asked.

"I just got myself into more trouble Trunks," Goten said.

"I see that you save and sound, that's what is most important, I think." Trunks said.

Yukari and Mizore saw Trunks standing next to Goten and approached them. "Hey look at that, another little boy," Yukari said surprised.

Trunks looked at Yukari and how tall she was. "Little boy? Excuse me, you are just an inch higher than I am." Trunks said arrogantly.

"What! I am much older than I look kid! And just so you know, I am one of the smartest students at school," Yukari said offended.

"I guess so and..." Trunks said when he then looked at Mizore and suddenly got a very cold feeling. "Wow, I never felt this cold being this close to a girl before. Goten, do you know them?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, they are friends of my brother," Goten said.

"Little boy, shouldn't you be at home as well? It is too late for you to be here." Mizore said.

"Eeehh, I am here with my mom..." Trunks said when he kept looking at Mizore blank stare and stepped back next to Goten. "Goten, I don't know what it is, but that girl with the purple hair is creeping me out. She got this stalkerish look on her face." Trunks said.

Suddenly from behind Trunks and Goten, Mizore appeared. "I wouldn't call it being a stalker, call it a distant admirer," Mizore said.

Trunks shocking jumped away, seeing Mizore behind him. "Wow! I was right about you!" Trunks said.

Piccolo went down the ground as he stood in front of Gohan.

"Good to see you again Gohan, it has been a while," Piccolo said.

"Hey Piccolo, it has been a long time indeed, I just came back. I was hoping to see you sooner." Gohan said.

"There were some things I had to discuss with Dende. But I came a quickly as I could. I met Vegeta and Trunks on the way." Piccolo said.

Gohan looked serious again. "My mom told me what you were doing, what happened to the Dragon Balls?" Gohan asked.

"Hmmm..." Piccolo thought for a moment. "Dende felt that the Dragon Balls started to disappear one by one. I went to Bulma to get the Dragon Radar and flew around the world to find them. But they were nowhere to be located. And then there is another strange thing that happened." Piccolo said worriedly.

"More bad news?" Gohan asked.

"It depends on the situation, but it seems like the Dragon Balls were used a year ago when Dende checked them. Bulma told me that she was talking with a couple people about Cell, and they say they do not remember or know a creature named Cell like he has been erased from their memories." Picollo explained.

"Cell's existence erased from their memories," Gohan said when he then looked at Tsukune. "Hmmm... If that is true, why do we remember Cell but Tsukune, who is a human does not?" Gohan asked.

Tsukune noticed Gohan looking at him, who quickly looked at Piccolo again. Tsukune decided to walk up to them.

"The same mystery person who gathered the Dragon Ball and used the wish to erase Cell's existence from Earth must also be the same person who made the Dragon Balls disappear without a trace," Piccolo said.

"Gohan, what is going on here?" Tsukune asked when he then noticed Piccolo standing tall over him. "Wow! Is that a monster! A slug?" he asked.

"Eh, I have seen worse than him." Inner Moka said unimpressed.

"Grrrr..." Piccolo grunted.

"Tsukune, this is Piccolo, a close friend of mine. You don't need to be scared of him, he won't bite." Gohan said.

"Oh, so a nice monster?" Tsukune asked uncomfortably.

"We were just talking and he would like to ask you something," Gohan said.

"Kid, do you know someone who goes by the name of Cell?" Piccolo asked.

"Cell? That is a very strange name, but no, no one comes to mind. Why?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan looked at Piccolo as they both nod.

Vegeta then came walking in between Gohan, Piccolo, Tsukune and Moka with his arms crossed.

"Enough if this lame sideshow, more importantly, if you were really Kakarot's son, you could have killed that beast with a measly finger blast! You are pathetic!" Vegeta said loudly.

"Sorry Vegeta, but I was not trying to kill him, and don't you think that is kind of irrelevant?" Gohan asked.

"Don't give me that excuse, someone with your strength should have destroyed him in a matter of seconds. You wouldn't even need my help if you weren't slacking off from training at school!" Vegeta said.

"Widowspeak, who asked you to butt in with our business anyways?" Inner Moka asked.

Piccolo and Gohan looked completely shocked at Inner Moka as Vegeta focused his sight on her. Tsukune and Ruby were just watching the scene. Vegeta then looked back at Gohan.

"Gohan, I suggest that you keep your girlfriend in check before she gets herself into the business she wished she kept out," Vegeta said threatening.

"You know, guys who have this much of an ego about themselves should be put in their place." Inner Moka said.

Vegeta kept frowning as he walked up to Moka, standing face to face with her. "Am I being challenged by a high school girl?" Vegeta asked.

"Maybe you are, but I am no ordinary girl..." Inner Moka said.

"Someone should discipline you properly," Vegeta said.

Both their energies started to rile up as they stared to each other.

"Gohan, who is that girl with the white hair? Is she like us?" Piccolo asked.

"Right now, she is just someone who does not know what she is getting herself into," Gohan said as he then pulled the two away from each other. "She is not my girlfriend, just calm down Vegeta, I will handle it," Gohan said when he pulled Inner Moka away from him. "And you! From all the stupid things you could do, this is the pinnacle. Whatever you say, you do not challenge Vegeta like that." Gohan warned her.

"Oh sorry dad, I won't disobey your orders anymore." Inner Moka mocked him. "Please, you are acting like he is the king of the planet or something." Inner Moka said.

"I don't care what you say, or what you'll do to me in the future! But you do not challenge Vegeta one on one, period!" Gohan said.

"Or what are you going to do? Blackmail me again? This routine is getting old, don't you think?" Inner Moka said

Inner Moka nods and then walked up to Tsukune, taking the Rosarie from his hand and puts it back on her necklace again.

"See you sooner or later." Inner Moka said when she turned back to her Outer form and fell in Tsukune's arm.

Vegeta spoke up to Gohan.

"Gohan, who was that girl just now, since when is an Earthling so confident to stand up to me?" Vegeta asked.

"Uhm, well let's just say that she is the one that keeps my fighting spirit up and makes sure I don't slack off that much," Gohan replied.

"Hmph," Vegeta mumbled.

"But what are you doing here Vegeta? I would never have guessed that you would stop by." Gohan asked.

"If you must know... Dargh... Bulma was busy... so... I had to take Trunks instead." Vegeta said when he crossed his arms and turned around.

"I am impressed Vegeta, you are becoming more of a father every day," Gohan said.

"Shut up," Vegeta said casually.

Piccolo spoke up. "I think it is best to go back Gohan, your mother must be worried," Piccolo said.

"You guys go on ahead, we will be right there," Gohan said.

"And you don't need to worry about the Dragon Balls Gohan, I will find out what happened to them. After all, I am the only one who works closely with the guardian." Piccolo said.

"Good luck Piccolo." Gohan said.

Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten went back to Gohan's house, while Tsukune, Moka, and the others were left behind.

Ruby turned around and walked away, knowing that she was not needed anymore. Gohan saw Ruby walking away and ran up to her. "Ruby wait up!" he said when he ran up to her.

Ruby stopped walking.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to try it again with my mother? I am sure that if you tell her how you saved Goten, she will forgive you." Gohan said.

"Your mother is not the type to forgive so easily. My time here is over so I guess, I am going to travel around, find a new place." Ruby answered.

"Oh I see, then why don't you come with me to Yokai Academy? Being a witch and all, I am sure you will fit in just fine." Gohan said.

"It is a kind offer, I will think about it," Ruby said.

Tsukune then approached the witch. "Ruby, can you please forgive me for what I did? I was just worried something bad would happen, I was just trying to avoid problems. I am really sorry." Tsukune apologized.

"It is alright Tsukune, they had to know one day. I am not holding anything against you. I have learned to respect humans, and I will never be on the wrong path again." Ruby explained when she continued walking again.

The group saw Ruby walking away, and decided it was time for them to return home as well.

* * *

 _ **Chichi's house**_

Next morning, Gohan was standing outside with his friends, ready to go back to school again. Chichi and Goten were outside as they were prepared for Gohan to leave.

"Make sure to take good care of yourself," Chichi told him when she gave him a box of food.

"I will mom, I am sorry how it all played out with Ruby, but you should give her a second chance," Gohan asked.

"Gohan, that is something I will not talk about anymore," Chichi said when she looked away.

"Heh..." Gohan sights as he then looked at Goten. "Goten, take good care of mom alright?" He said.

"I will!" Goten said.

"Alright, bye mom, bye Goten!" Gohan said when he and the group left the house.

While the group was walking, a black crow flew towards them and into a tree. The bird looked at the students but then flew away again.

* * *

 _ **East Village.**_

The group arrived back in East Village where Ms. Nekonome was waiting for them at the bus stop with the bus driver. She looked around and saw them walking towards her.

"Hello everyone!" Ms. Nekonome said as she greeted the group. "Did everyone had a fun time? I hope you all had a place to sleep at Gohan's house?" she asked.

"It was fun, we had a great time with Gohan's family. Except for one thing, but I think it will be solved in the future. Maybe when we go back to the Human world, we can go to my house." Tsukune said.

"I am sure that we will go again in the future." Ms. Nekonome said.

The bus driver opened the doors.

"Alright, everyone get in, we have a lot of ground to cover." Ms. Nekonome said.

The members of the newspaper club entered the bus and sat down in the seats. The bus started to get ready to leave to enjoy the rest of the summer in the Human World. But before the bus left, once again, the black crow from before flew towards the bus. The bus drove away, while the black crow was following it.

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

Writer: Gosh, what a chapter, this one is definitely better than the last one. Gotta admit I got it done faster than I originally thought.

Gohan: You know? This is currently my favorite chapter, not only did I get to see my family back, but my little brother was not lonely without me. I was sure he visited Trunks a couple times.

Ruby: I didn't know Trunks and his family that well, I only bothered with Goten and Chichi.

Gohan: Oh, that explains it, can't be affiliated with everyone.

Writer: Actually, the reason I do not incorporate Ruby with Trunks is because that would only mean more and more story telling which would turn this into 40 pages of unnecessary dialogue. Good ideas being wasted is bad, but doing what is truly necessary is a must.

Ruby: I don't mind, if you have to make changes for the sake of length or story, then do what you have to do.

Writer: Thanks for understanding guys, just because of that, I will spare you a joke. I know it is hard to go without my hilarious jokes but they will be back next week. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, this is not a rushed one like the previous chapter, but let us just say that I had these ideas clear and was able to write a large amount of it. In the next chapter, Keito returns back into the story with the Super-Newspaper club and to compete with the Yokai Gazette to decide which Newspaper club will leave forever. See it as a rematch from the earlier chapter. How will the Newspaper club handle Keito who exceptionally prepared for Gohan, will the Yokai Gazette actually cease to exist? Stay tuned, the next chapter is coming soon


	11. Keito and a Saiyan

_**Keito and a Saiyan  
**_

* * *

 _ **Yokai Forest.**_

Summer break ended 2 weeks ago, and the students all gathered for a new school day. With a new term in process on Yokai Academy, everyone was either excited to start a new year at school, and some were not. Not everyone likes to go to school, no matter what type of school it was.

Tsukune and Moka were walking towards Yokai Academy, Tsukune thought about the new year and how he would do it in class. He wondered if he would do better or worse.

Moka focused only her pupils on Tsukune and then turned her head.

"Tsukune? What are you thinking about?" Moka asked casually.

The boy noticed her and spoke up. "I was thinking if I would do this year better than last year, it didn't go that well," Tsukune said.

"I see, you don't have to worry, if you need help studying, you can ask all of us for help," Moka said understanding. "That reminds me Tsukune, compared to last year, you have really changed a lot. Being a human around monsters must have been really difficult for you at first," Moka explained.

"You really think so? I think it is because of all the adventures we have been through. Even though you are all monsters, I deeply care for every one of you. I don't regret coming to this school at all," Tsukune said confidently.

"You certainly convinced me," Moka said happily.

"Thank you Moka," Tsukune said gratefully.

Tsukune and Moka arrived at the schoolyard and looked around. At the entrance, Ginei, together with Gohan, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were handing out newspapers to the students, their latest issues. Tsukune and Moka arrived on the schoolyard and looked around, they saw the students reading their newspaper.

"It looks like our newspaper is a hit, look at a number of students reading our newspaper," Tsukune said gladly.

"Yeah, the students are really enjoying the Yokai Gazette," Moka said.

Then someone called them out from a distance.

"Tsukune, Moka, over here!" Ginei called the two out.

Moka and Tsukune walked over to the group and greeted them.

"Hey everyone, how is it going?" Moka asked.

"Oh, it is going great. Our newspaper is getting more popular," Kurumu said excitedly.

"And the people really like the articles written by us," Yukari said.

"We had a lot of positive feedback from other people. You guys have outdone yourselves on this issue, the readers really seem to love the news about the Human World," Ginei said proudly of his colleagues of the latest paper.

"Thanks, Ginei, we will keep up this pace as much as we can," Gohan said.

Mizore puts her head down. "You know, I had second thoughts about this newspaper club, I didn't think I would like it," Mizore exclaimed as everyone looked at her. "But this is actually not as bad as I thought. Actually pretty fun," she said softly.

"That is great to hear Mizore, the more people join our group, the better we get," Ginei said.

Then, a group of three girls was handing out newspapers, it wasn't newspapers by the Yokai Gazette, it was a newspaper called the Yokai Square.

"Everyone, get your first issue of the Yokai Square, with all the latest news about school activities and the Human world!" the girls shouted.

Gohan heard the girls shouted from a distance.

"Huh? What is that? Are they handing out newspapers as well?" Gohan asked.

Ginei and Kurumu both looked a bit suspicious on the matter.

"Are they allowed to hand out different types of newspapers other than the Yokai Gazette?" Moka asked.

"I don't think so," Yukari said.

"Let's check it out, see what their deal is," Mizore said.

The group walked up to the girls handing out different papers. The girls saw them standing and turned around to the Newspaper club members.

"Can we help you? Do you want an issue of the Yokai Square?" they asked.

"No, we don't want your paper. What do you guys think you are doing?" Kurumu asked angrily.

Tsukune held Kurumu back before her anger would take the better of her.

"Kurumu, calm down, just let Gohan and Ginei take care of it before something bad happens," Tsukune said.

Gohan and Ginei stood in front of the girls.

"Ladies, may I ask why you are handing out newspapers without my permission?" Ginei asked when he crouched down, grabbed a newspaper and read it. "This 'Yokai Square', what is it all about?" he continued.

"And who is the one in charge of all of this?" Gohan asked.

Then someone walked from between the group of girls and stood with her arms crossed.

"That would be me," the girl said.

Gohan, Ginei, and Kurumu looked to who it was, and it was shocking and surprising to see who it really was. The person came in between the group of girls and held her arms crossed. It was a purple haired girl with a sinister and cocky glare in his eyes.

"Keito?! It's you!" Gohan said nervously.

"You are back? This should be interesting," Ginei said with his hand on his chin and an interested expression.

Keito walked up to Ginei and Gohan. However, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Mizore were pretty confused about all of this.

"Gohan? Another girl you know or she met you but you never met her before?" Tsukune asked jokingly.

"This girl I know all too well, but this is not a joke Tsukune, she means serious business," Gohan replied.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know..." Tsukune apologized.

"Keito was a member of our newspaper club, but last year. Gohan and I exposed her in front of the school for messing up the soup and she got expelled. I guess she got a second chance and she was able to attend school again." Kurumu explained.

"Oh, I remember that happening, it was pretty sad to see her go down like that," Moka said.

"Yeah, I remember it now too," Tsukune said.

Keito confronted Ginei and Gohan with a menacing smile.

"Gohan, nice seeing you back again, how is it going?" Keito asked nicely.

"Oh! Wow, I uh... didn't expect a warm welcome but... It's going great, did you finally learn your lesson and..." Gohan said when suddenly, Keito interrupted him by putting her finger on Gohan's lips.

"Ignorant..." Keito said when she shook her head. "I was being sarcastic you idiot," when she walked around and looked at the remaining members of the newspaper club.

She passed Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu, then Moka and Tsukune.

"I can see that the Newspaper club is still releasing boring content and amateur writers. I have read it, kicking me out the club was the biggest mistake you guys ever made. Look at this thing, it's an abomination," Keito said when she grabbed a newspaper out of Ginei's hand.

"Don't act like any of us would ever miss working with you. All you did was mock us instead of trying to work together," Kurumu replied.

"It's not like I would care for any of you, I despise each and every one of you equally," Keito remarks as she looked at Gohan next. "Especially him, he is my main priority now," Keito said when she pointed her index finger at Gohan.

Gohan only showed an expression of challenge on his face as he straightens his glasses.

"I figured you'd say that," Gohan said when he approached her with his arms crossed. "So, what is this newspaper of yours about? I thought you were expelled from school," he asked when he grabbed a newspaper and started looking at the paper.

"I was allowed to attend school again. After I returned, I created the Super-Newspaper club so that the students of Yokai will have a taste of a real newspaper, the Yokai Square, instead of your amateurish Gazette," Keito said confidently as she then grabbed the newspaper out of Gohan's hands.

"Hey, I wasn't done reading!" Gohan said offended.

"It's my paper, and if I were you, I would listen closely to what I am saying," Keito exclaimed rudely.

"Did you just call us 'amateurish'? I thought you everything you know about writing for the newspaper!" Ginei asked offendedly.

"I have outgrown you Ginei, the student has surpassed the master," Keito said with her arms crossed.

But Gohan held his arm straight to stop Ginei from interfering. "No no, just let me handle this, she wants me, she got me," Gohan said when he turned back to the girl.

"You wouldn't know because you weren't with us writing all those stories, you cannot judge our work if you never even tried to read it," Gohan said really confident.

"Oh please, I was always a better writer than you Gohan, nothing has changed from before," Keito said.

"I beg to differ, I have become much better than before. The public really enjoys our stories more than when you were still with us. That says something, it says that we are much better than you," Gohan said.

"That confidence will be your downfall, just you wait," Keito replied.

Moka and Tsukune looked at each other, seeing that there was something different about Gohan, much cockier and overconfident than usual

"Gohan seems like a totally different person with her, I wonder how much Keito really means to him," Moka asked.

"I see it too. He usually never acts like that, he's more humble." Tsukune said.

Back at the main conversation.

"You can't create a new club like that, the Newspaper club is officially recognized by the school, there can't be two of us," Gohan said.

Keito reached inside her pocket and showed Gohan a piece of paper.

"My club won't leave anytime soon. The school officially recognized us as a real club of Yokai Academy," Keito remarks as she puts the paper away.

"The original newspaper club is more experienced. Especially with my new alter-ego, solving cases and mysteries faster than anyone could dream off," Gohan said.

"Oh really, you think your geeky newspaper can stand up to mine?" Keito asked curiously. "If you are so sure, how about you proof it by competing with me?" Keito asked.

"Sure, but how?" Gohan asked with his arms crossed.

"We have a whole new bet, not like the last time, this one will have more at stake," Keito asked.

"If you want a new bet, you better hope you behaved yourself at school, I might bring out my alter-ego to find out what you have been up to again," Gohan replied seriously.

"I have been a model student, you won't find any dirt on me even if your life depended on it. Listen to me, I bet that my Yokai Square will be much, much more successful than the Yokai Gazette. Let the readers vote which newspaper will stay and which one will go in 2 days of writing a newspaper with different articles. Nekonome can count the votes in the school cafeteria. May I remind you, there is only one club of that specific subject allowed, and if the students vote for their favorite newspaper, the other club has to go forever," Keito explained.

"Really? I wonder if we can get it done in 2 days, usually, it takes at least 5 days if we are lucky," Gohan asked with his hand on his chin.

"Am I sensing fear in that voice of yours?" Keito asked when she approached him even more and stood directly face to face.

"No, I am not scared, if you want a Newspaper Competition, then you got one," Gohan said when he thought for a moment. "Alright Keito, I accept your bet. We will both produce our own newspapers, if the readers like you more, we will disband the club, if they like us more, disband your club. Deal?" Gohan asked when he puts his hand out for a handshake.

Keito was not finished yet.

"Not so fast geek, there is something else I want to add to this bet to make it much more interesting. I was talking about the stakes of this bet earlier," Keito said suspiciously.

"And what is that?" Gohan asked.

"If you lose the bet, you will do everything I tell you to do, and you become my personal assistant without any complaints or disobedience," Keito said.

"What!" The whole group shouted astoundedly.

"Personal assistant? You are crazy!" Kurumu said shockingly as she looked at Gohan. "Gohan, you are seriously not considering giving up our freedom for this?" she asked.

Gohan was thinking hard about what he had to do. It was a difficult choice, risk everyone's freedom is certainly not something he ever wants to do. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Are you afraid that my newspaper will beat you and your little helpers? If you are too scared to face me, let me know and I will resign the Newspaper Club right now with the principal," Keito asked.

Ginei approached Gohan. "Gohan, you sure you know what you are doing? I don't feel like doing whatever she wants me to do." Ginei asked.

"I don't need you or any of the other members of your stupid club Ginei, the only one I want as my assistant is Gohan, I don't care for the rest of you," Keito said.

"Oh, well that makes this a lot more interesting, glad I am not going to be a slave," Ginei said.

"I won't be a slave either? Cool!" Kurumu cheered.

"Guys, did you forget what Keito said? Only Gohan will become her slave, how will he handle this?" Tsukune asked understanding of Gohan's position he was in right now.

However, Gohan was still thinking about what he had to do. He then finally spoke up to her.

"Keito, if you win, we will resign from the newspaper club, and I will become your personal assistant. Deal?" Gohan said when he puts his hand out.

Keito shook his hand as the two stared each other down with challenging expression. Keito let go of the boy.

"Get ready for a big surprise," Keito said as she turned around and left the schoolyard.

Gohan looked at his hand, showing excitement.

"So, this is what Vegeta and my dad felt fighting each other, I never knew about this. I now understand you much better dad," Gohan said to himself.

Ginei, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore approached Gohan.

"Gohan, you sure it is wise to go into a competition with that girl? She seems pretty sure she is going to win. And what about all of this 'Personal assistant' thing she is talking about?" Yukari asked worriedly when she stood next to him.

"I agree with Yukari, what will happen to you if you lose? What will she do to you?" Mizore asked.

"Guys, guys, don't worry about it. Trust me, we are going to win from Keito. All we have to do is show the students that the Yokai Gazette is the best Newspaper club. We got 2 days to do so we need to brainstorm on the next issue," Gohan said.

"I am not very sure about Keito, she seemed more sinister than last year. I think there is more to her than she lets on. She sets off a vibe that I kind of... recognize," Ginei said suspiciously.

"Why is that?" Tsukune asked.

"I just think she has something else up her sleeve," Ginei said as he then looked at Gohan. "Gohan? I put you in charge of the Newspaper club for now and make sure we win from Keito. I am going find out what it is," Ginei said.

"Listen Ginei, I don't want to know anything about what she is going to write in her newspaper, nothing. I want to win this fair and square. Only tell me something important and that has nothing to do with the competition," Gohan asked him.

"I won't tell you anything about her newspaper. But I need some help from 2 others to assist me," Ginei said.

Then Mizore strolled towards Ginei and stood next to him.

"I will help you out, if there is something I am good at, it's watching people unnoticed. I have watched Gohan and Tsukune for 1 week straight and they never noticed it." Mizore said.

"Good, I need someone with spying experience," Ginei said.

Moka then stepped up to Ginei. "I will help to Ginei," Moka said.

"Are you sure Moka? I thought we were supposed to work on our articles," Tsukune asked.

"I do, but I want to help Ginei, I felt it too, there is something odd about that girl and I want to find out what it is. Tsukune, you, Kurumu, Yukari, and Gohan have to work on the newspaper while Ginei, Mizore and I will find out what Keito is up to," Moka told him.

"Don't worry guys, the next issue of the newspaper will be our best one yet," Gohan promised the three.

"I know it will be alright Gohan," Ginei said when he turned around. "Let's go Moka, Mizore, we got some ground to cover," he said when he walked away.

Mizore and Moka followed Ginei. Gohan was left with Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"First we need to get some stories together and create an article," Gohan said.

"We should look around the school for a scoop. Maybe we find some interesting stuff." Yukari said.

"Good idea Yukari, let's go look around," Gohan said.

The remaining members of the Newspaper club left the scene and looked around the school for a story for the next newspaper.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

Gohan, together with Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu were walking around the schoolyard, they saw several students just enjoying breaktime. The group looked around for any stories to write for the newspaper.

"Anyone see something interesting to write?" Gohan asked.

"Not really, it's the usual stuff we see every day," Kurumu said as she took a deep breath. "Gohan, it takes at least 5 days to find several stories for the newspaper, and we have 2 days to get it done. You should have given us a week at least," Kurumu explained.

Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu both stopped walking. "Kurumu is right, 2 days is too early," Yukari said tired and insecure.

Gohan looked behind and then turned around. "I guess so, we need a new method to write our next newspaper. Sorry guys, I should have said a week, I guess I got caught up in the moment," Gohan said when he thought for a second.

"Let's just think of a way for us to get the newspaper done early," Tsukune said.

Then suddenly, Kurumu got an idea for what they could do for the newspaper.

"I got an idea! How about we bring our good friend from several months ago to write a story?" Kurumu asked.

"Who do you mean Kurumu?" Yukari asked.

"It's a certain someone who managed to expose the Peeping Tom," Kurumu heavily teased.

Suddenly, Gohan's glasses started lighting up and straighten it.

"I see, so it means you require the help from...!" Gohan shouted when he ripped his clothes off and showed his detective clothes and a smoke pipe in his hand. "Detective Gohan, Master Detective!" Gohan shouted.

"Exactly, maybe we can use Detective Gohan and find a couple mysteries to be solved, those mysteries will be in our next newspaper. The readers love the Detective stories, it is one of the things that made the Yokai Gazette more popular," Kurumu explained.

"That is a good idea Kurumu, the more mysteries we find, the more we can write about it!" Gohan explained when he blew his smoke pipe.

Yukari was a bit confused. "Gohan, again, where did you get those clothes from? Were you wearing them all this time just in case someone would bring up your Detective Gohan character or another mystery?" Yukari asked.

"Maybe that is the next mystery Detective Gohan and Assistant Kurumu will solve," Gohan said.

"You know Yukari? I stopped asking myself that question a long time ago, he happens to wear it just at the right time and place," Tsukune said.

"Eh, alright then, whatever, let's just get on with it, we got lots of work to do," Yukari said tired out.

But, behind the building, someone was spying on the group of three. Keito overheard Gohan's conversation about their next article.

"So, Detective Gohan huh? It must be the same thing he used to get me expelled from school last year." Keito said when she left the building and walked away. "I got just the little scheme to make me look better than him." Keito remarks.

* * *

 _ **Next Day, Inside Yokai Academy, Newspaper club meeting room.**_

Gohan, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari were sitting in a circle, as they have gathered several stories together. Gohan managed to solve more mysteries surrounding the schools. The first Mystery was the Case of the Lover Boy which was a mystery of why most of the girls on Yokai Academy fell for the same boy. Apparently, he was a magician who used a certain spell to enchant the woman. The second one was the Case of the Straight-A Student which was about a jealous student who wanted to be the best student at school after being scolded by his parents. Gohan together with Kurumu managed to proof that the student stole the answers with his amazing stealth abilities in his monster form to become the new straight-A student. The group discussed both cases.

"We finally solved 2 cases, that was so difficult. I think the Straight-A student might be the hardest case yet, but I just can't get over the fact that someone could use woman so easily like that, it's sickening," Gohan said.

"I know, it's unbelievable. How can you live with yourself?" Tsukune asked.

"That creep really manipulated all the women to date him. If I could, I would have done something about him myself with my magic wand." Yukari said angered

"Glad we put that perv in his place," Kurumu said annoyed when she then looked at the amount of content she, Gohan, Tsukune, and Yukari gathered.

"I don't like it either guys, but we brought that guy to justice, and we stopped a major cheating scandal. If those answers would get passed around the school, it would be a chaos!" Gohan remarks.

"Sneaking into the director's office for the answers is a very desperate move for people who hate studying, but having amazing stealth abilities like that is very threatening," Tsukune said.

"No one likes to study, I hate it, but cheating is never the right way," Kurumu said when she and Yukari looked at the computer as they saw the articles of the 2 cases written.

"You think it is ready to print guys? We are done with the newspaper, all we have to do is print?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, we only got 1 day until we need to present our newspaper for the school to vote. I am just glad we got some amazing stories to tell," Gohan said.

"Alright, one new issue of the Yokai Gazette coming right up!" Kurumu said when she printed the latest issue of the Newspaper.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

Meanwhile, Ginei, Mizore, and Moka were sneaking around the schoolyard. They looked for Keito, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Keito is not here, a day has gone by, she must be working on her newspaper," Ginei said.

"But where would she do that?" Moka asked.

Ginei thought for a moment. "I know, before Keito was suspended, she always worked on Newspaper articles in her dorm room. Unfortunately, I am not allowed in the girls' dorm anymore. I am afraid you guys have to go alone right now and tell me what she is planning to do," Ginei explained.

"Let me guess, you got kicked out because you were peeping and taking unwanted pictures of girls?" Mizore asked with a poker face.

"No!" Ginei said quickly while Moka and Mizore looked at him with sour faces. "I just... all boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm," Ginei replied.

"No they are not, with the right permission, boys are allowed in the girls' dorm as well," Moka replied.

Ginei quickly answered after her. "Look, you guys just go to Keito's dorm and report back to me!" Ginei said when he left the scene.

"Alright, we go in alone, wait here for us, we will be right back," Moka told Ginei as she and Moka went towards the girls' dorm.

Mizore looked at her and followed her inside.

* * *

 _ **Girls Dorm.**_

Moka and Mizore arrived at the girls' dorm, they entered the building to try and find Keito. Once inside the building, the two were in a tough predicament.

"Where do you suppose we look? Finding out which room she stays will take a very long time," Moka asked.

"I have my own ways of finding certain people, when I stalk people, I always go..." Mizore kept talking when suddenly, a door opened up.

Moka saw the door opening. She quickly grabbed Mizore and hid around the corner. Someone came through the door. Conveniently, that one was Keito herself, as she exited her own dorm room. Moka and Mizore saw her in the hallway.

"It's Keito, we found her," Moka said.

"Seriously, it's that easy? I was hoping it would be a bit more difficult, not really fun this way," Mizore said annoyed.

Keito was in the hallway. "Finally finished the articles, the Newspaper club is in for a huge surprise," Keito said.

Suddenly, someone else exited her room as well. They were wearing special suits in black. Moka and Mizore listened to what she had to say.

"Keito, I hope you know what you are doing, the Security Committee needs to stay in charge of Yokai Academy," the boy said.

"I know what I am doing, you don't need to worry. I got this guy right where I want him, I just need to strategically choose when to strike him," Keito explained.

"How relevant is he to our own plans?" The girl asked.

"Once I win the contest, he can be very useful for the Security Committee, trust me," Keito said confidently.

Moka and Mizore silently spoke up.

"She is really determent to beat Gohan," Moka said.

"But what about those guys in the black clothes she is talking about? Did she say Security Committee? They look like serious business, don't you think?" Mizore asked.

Back at the conversation

"Fine then, if your plan is truly flawless, then you may continue. Maybe the Security Committee will gain more power if you control the Newspaper club," the boy said.

"You can count on me, I have to design my newspaper, then I can present it at Yokai Academy," Keito stated.

She shook her head towards the 2 unknown assailants as they both walked away while Keito went the other way. The two members of the Security Committee approached the corner where Mizore and Moka were listening in on the conversation. They went the other way without spotting both Moka and Mizore.

"Whew, that was a close one," Moka said when she looked around the corner again. "Keito disappeared, maybe it's best if we inform Ginei about their conversation. We don't need to know what she is going to put in her newspaper," Moka suggested.

"Sure, let's go. The others wouldn't want to know it anyways," Mizore said.

The two girls left the girls dorm to meet with Ginei.

* * *

 _ **The Meeting room of the Newspaper club.**_

Ginei was back in the meeting room to finish the Newspaper which is done and only needed to be printed enough copies for the students.

"Keep it going guys, it's going really fast," Ginei said when he watched the newspapers getting printed.

"We worked really hard on it, I hope the students will like it," Tsukune said uncertainly about the paper.

"Don't worry Tsukune, after the mysteries we solved and the articles that are mandatory for the paper are written well, we will stomp the Yokai Square out of the competition," Kurumu said bravely with her fist up.

Gohan was watching with his arms crossed and happy to see everything going so well.

"You know guys? I think this might go better than I originally thought, nothing has gone wrong yet," Gohan said gratefully.

Then the door opened, Mizore and Moka ran through and arrived back in the meeting room.

"Everyone! You need to hear this!" Moka shouted.

"We got some news on that Keito girl and her activities," Mizore continued.

"Really? Well, let's hear it," Ginei said when he approached the girls.

"I don't want to hear it if it's about her articles in the newspaper," Gohan said.

Moka approached Gohan with a serious look on her face. "Gohan, I think you really need to hear this," Moka said seriously.

Gohan looked at her and saw that she was being sincere so he decided to take a seat and listen to the girls. Moka continued her story.

"Listen up you guys, Mizore and I saw Keito talking to two other people who were dressed in black clothing, they were talking about a plan or something," Moka explained.

Ginei had his hand on his chin, as it sounded very familiar, but he didn't want to draw any conclusions yet. Mizore continued Moka's explanation.

"I think they have something to do with Keito and her Super-Newspaper club. Something bad because she seemed pretty confident about it," Mizore explained.

Ginei approached the girls. "Let's get back to those guys in black clothes, did she drop their names or any other clue on their identities?" Ginei asked.

"No names, but she did say that they were from the Security Committee or something. She must be a member alongside them, I can figure that out myself." Mizore explained.

Ginei surprisingly shook as he heard who was really behind the Super-Newspaper club and started to drip sweat slightly.

"Security Committee? I never heard of those guys..." Gohan sounded when then, Ginei spoke up to him.

"Everyone, listen closely," Ginei said when he had his head down for a moment, then puts it back up and walked towards the printer.

Ginei turned the printer off, stopping more newspapers from coming out.

"Ginei? Is there something wrong?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what is that all about? We were in the middle of something!" Kurumu shouted at him.

Gohan approached Ginei. "Is everything alright? You look pale." Gohan asked

"Stop the press, and give this whole competition up while you still can. Each of you, do what I tell you to do," Ginei said.

Everyone was astounded by Ginei's words when he suddenly showed fear in himself.

"What! Stop the printing! But we have come so far, and we can finally beat Keito and..." Gohan talked when Ginei quickly interrupted him.

"I am telling you all to step down now and give this all up! It's an official Newspaper club presidential decision," Ginei said when he walked towards the door with his arms crossed.

"Ginei, you can't do this!" Tsukune told him.

"Tsukune is right, why are you giving up that easily?" Gohan asked.

Ginei angrily turns around to Gohan and Tsukune, facing all of the group members at once.

"This decision of mine of way more than Gohan's rivalry with Keito. She has been working for the Security Committee all along! The Security Committee's task is to secure the safety of Yokai Students, but at the same time, they are corrupt students who want to control the school by any means. They are too dangerous to take on and you cannot win against them. If you value what's dear to you, you will do what I say. Burn the newspapers and leave Keito alone, Gohan. Do not bother with her so that the Security Committee don't suspect any of you," Ginei said when he left the meeting room.

The group was freaked out by Ginei's sudden decision to stop the press of the papers. Gohan was thinking for a moment. _"If Keito really is a member of the Security Committee, maybe that is why she wants me to be her assistant... to join them... But still, I can't give up. Either I give up, become her assistant and a member of the Security Committee, or continue and get a chance to win my freedom..."_ Gohan thought.

The room got quiet for a moment, no one knew what to say. In the hallways, Ginei was worried that his new club members might get too involved in the corrupt committee.

Suddenly, Gohan spoke up back in the meeting.

"We can't... quit," Gohan said certainly.

"Ginei might be a perv, but he is still the class president Gohan, we have to do what he says," Moka said.

"I don't care what Ginei says, we are handing out these newspapers tomorrow! We have to win this competition," Gohan shouted.

The group looked at Gohan. "Why? Ginei said that we aren't allowed to hand them out." Tsukune stated.

"I don't care what he thinks!" Gohan shouted with a challenging expression.

"Gohan? What's wrong with you?" Moka asked worriedly

"Why is it so important to you? Didn't you hear what Ginei said? We have to stop it and..." Mizore tried to ask but Gohan interrupted her.

"Because I have no choice!" Gohan said as he looked at the group. "If you don't want to help me, then it's fine, but I am handing out these newspapers," Gohan said serious and strict.

"I will help you out, no way will I give up on the articles we worked all day for!" Kurumu said confidently.

The rest kept quiet, as Gohan knew right there and then that he and Kurumu were all alone in the competition.

"I think it's best if we go now, we can't be part of this anymore..." Tsukune said when he walked towards the door, followed by Yukari and Mizore.

Moka kept standing still as she looked at Gohan. "Gohan, this competition is going to your head, you don't even realize that Ginei was more serious than he ever was about all of this. I think you are making a big mistake by doing this," Moka told him.

Without Moka or anyone else knowing it, her Rosarie starts to light up red.

"Moka, I am going to do this, and win this competition. I want to proof that our newspaper club is better and..." Gohan said when Moka interrupted him from his speech.

"Who cares who is better!" Moka asked as Gohan got quiet all of a sudden. "Didn't you listen? Ginei said that it is too risky to go against Keito, this 'Security Committee' she is a part of is very strict and not to be messed with. Stop thinking about yourself and think about all of us, you are never this selfish, so why now!" Moka asked him.

Gohan took a deep breath and then walked towards the printer. He pushed the button and started the press of the newspapers. Moka turned around and walked towards the door.

"Moka..." Gohan called her out as she stopped walking. "I understand what you are saying, but do you remember what I promised? If we lose, I have to become Keito's personal assistant, only me. If she is with this Security Committee, I will be obliged to join them as well, becoming just as bad and crooked as those guys... or worse. Do you want me to be like Keito? Do you want me to treat you all like garbage while maintaining their meanings of order?" Gohan answered.

"Why did you agree with this competition in the first place? We could have settled an agreement to work together with Keito, instead of competing for it," Moka asked.

"Do you think Keito is willing to work together with us? You saw how she acted towards you guys, all she wants is to get rid of us. It's either this or we quit the Newspaper club right there and then. I had no choice Moka." Gohan replied.

Moka didn't answer him, but she didn't walk away because Gohan was not done yet.

"I am not only doing this because of Keito, I am doing this for my own freedom as well, you are telling me to think about other people for a change, but did you or the others even think about me? Keito got recognized as a real club, which means the original newspaper club should have been disbanded. I gave us a chance to fight for ourselves, so I have to continue," Gohan replied.

He then went to a chair and sat down, waiting for the printer to be done. Moka eventually walked out of the door and left the meeting room.

Kurumu approached Gohan and touched his shoulder. "Gohan, you think it was the right way to approach this?" Kurumu asked.

"I have no choice, either give up, become Keito's assistant and join the Security Committee, or continue to get a chance for freedom. I made sure all of you wouldn't have to become her assistants, only me. You understand, right?" Gohan asked when he looked troubled at the Succubus.

"I didn't until you explained it now. We can't give up, and I don't want to see you being a slave of that tramp," Kurumu said.

"Great, thanks a lot for your help Kurumu, I really appreciate it. You have always helped and I always pull through no matter what," Gohan said gratefully.

"No problem, that's what friends are for. We have lots of work to do, and I have a plan to win the people's vote even more," Kurumu said.

"Good, you can tell me when the papers are done printing," Gohan stated.

Gohan and Kurumu continued the press alone and prepared to present their new issue of the Yokai Gazette tomorrow in front of the school for the students to vote who will stay and who won't.

* * *

 _ **Voting Day, Cafeteria**_

The day has finally come, today was the moment of truth. The students were able to vote in the school cafeteria which newspaper would stay. The Yokai Gazette or the Yokai Square. The students were waiting in the cafeteria for the two Newspaper club to arrive. In the middle of the cafeteria was a large stage, Ms. Nekonome went on stage and turned the microphone on.

"Students from Yokai Academy!" Ms. Nekonome spoke through the mic as the students all listened to what she had to say. "Today is the day to vote for your favorite Yokai Academy Newspaper. Which one will be chosen as the main newspaper? Representing from the Yokai Gazette, Gohan and Kurumu will present their new issue of the Yokai Gazette shortly, while Keito will present the Yokai Square to us as well. Be prepared to read and criticize the papers as much as you want. In a couple of minutes, we will start voting which newspaper will stay and which one will go. Good luck everyone!" Ms. Nekonome said.

Suddenly, the door of the cafeteria opened up and two people were standing in the opening. It was Gohan and Kurumu, wearing their Detective and Assistant clothes. Kurumu held the newly written newspaper in his arms. Ms. Nekonome saw the duo standing in the opening.

"Oh, look who arrived everyone! Gohan and Kurumu also have their newspapers with them. Give them a well-rounded applause!" Ms. Nekonome said.

The students all cheered for the two. Gohan and Kurumu greeted the students as the succubus puts the box down on the ground and then joined Gohan.

"Students of Yokai Academy, Detective Gohan, and Assistant Kurumu are here to solve your deepest mysteries and bring justice on campus! We are the dynamic duo that does not sleep until we catch the evildoer that are lurking around!" Gohan spoke seriously when he removed the smoke pipe from his mouth.

"We are ready for anyone who has problems and to find out what really goes on in daily life of Yokai Academy. Not only are the Detective and I solving numerous cases, but we also produce the Yokai Gazette with our comrades. We communicate with everyone about the activities that deserve attention! Whenever something happens at school, we will be there to report it!" Kurumu spoke heroically.

Gohan took some steps forwards. "The Newspaper is now available to read for everyone. Read about the exams, fashion, latest news, education, and of course, the headline, the Mysteries of the Lover Boy and the Straight-A Student. Read how we both unmasked these savages, one was an unknown female manipulator who no one managed to get a clear description off, the next one was a Straight-A student who never got the answers wrong, but got exposed by us for stealing the test answers with his amazing stealth abilities!" Gohan explained.

The students all cheered for Gohan and Kurumu as they all grabbed a newspaper and read it. Gohan and Kurumu looked at each other saying "Yes!" at the same time.

"We did it, look how many people are enjoying it! And all of that in 2 days!" Kurumu said happily.

"I know, I think this is the hardest we worked on a newspaper yet! Plus we solved 2 mysteries! It can't get any better than this!" Gohan said excitedly.

Ms. Nekonome walked up to the duo. "Gohan, Kurumu, I am very proud of you for writing such a successful newspaper. The students really like it," Ms. Nekonome said.

"Thank you very much Ms. Nekonome, we all did our best, I just wish Tsukune, Moka and the others were here with us," Gohan said.

"I am sure they will be here any minute, they wouldn't want to miss this. They worked so hard." Ms. Nekonome said as she then looked the other way. "Oh, I have some important business to handle, you two enjoy the elections. I will count the votes and announce the winner in a couple minutes," the teacher told them when she left.

Gohan and Kurumu were left alone, when suddenly seconds later, two male students approached them while holding their newspaper.

"Hey Gohan, we just read this newspaper, and this is amazing! I really enjoyed it," the male student said.

"Yeah me two, it's a real improvement from the earlier issues which we black and white, but this one is in colors. Also, how did you know that guy cheated by just talking with him? Did you intimidate him?" the other male student asked.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. Yes, it's an effective way of interrogation. If you intimidate your suspects by believing you have enough proof to expose them, they will only bury themselves deeper into the hole they dug themselves. The more stories he made up, the more proof we got," Gohan replied smart.

"I see, I didn't understand that part in the newspaper, thanks for clearing it up." the male student told him.

Then a female student approached the group with a newspaper in her hand.

"I especially liked the part where Detective Gohan used his smoke pipe to find the Lover Boy due to his invisibility. I thought that pipe was just a prop?" the female student asked.

"Well, it is a prop actually," Gohan replied when he puts his hand on his head.

"Oh... Ahaha I see. Well, I almost fell for him if it wasn't for you guys, so good job!" the female student said.

"I am glad we managed to unmasked that creep. He was womanizing everyone like it was just another Monday. If Gohan didn't expose him, I would have done it myself. But he is the boss, and I am the Assistant. That is how it goes." Kurumu said loyally.

Gohan then looked at Kurumu. "Don't see it that way Kurumu, without your notes and clever observations, I wouldn't be able to solve any mysteries. You are just as important and I really appreciate your help. Don't see yourself as my helper, but as someone who keeps the Detective on the right track of mind." Gohan stated.

"I never thought about it like that, if you say it like that, then I feel much more important than before," Kurumu said confidently.

From another entrance of the cafeteria, Moka, together with Tsukune, Mizore, Yukari, and even Ginei walked in to see that the competition was still going. Moka closed her eyes and puts her head down, knowing Gohan still continued.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this, something bad is going to happen," Moka said worriedly.

"You are not the only one, after all my warnings, he still went on with it. I guess it has something to do with that bet he promised with Keito. I warned him that she was dangerous, especially with the Security Committee supporting her side." Ginei explained.

"That is exactly what he told me. I understand it, back down and lose, or continue and win for freedom." Moka answered.

"All we can do is hope for the best," Tsukune said when he looked at the girl with the purple hair.

"Guys, have a little faith in Gohan and Kurumu, the newspaper is a huge success. Look at the students, they really like it." Yukari said.

Mizore looked around the area and suddenly spoke up. "I think you might want to worry now..." Mizore said when she pointed at the closed entrance.

Loudly, the door opened up on the other side of the cafeteria and 3 people were standing in the opening. Keito with two of her female followers was standing tall with the two holding boxes of their own newspaper, but something was very different. Keito and her assistant were similar Detective clothes like Gohan and Kurumu.

Keito and her assistant entered the cafeteria. The two girl put the boxes down as the students decided to approach her.

"My dear students, no criminal, scumbag or cheater will escape my sight. Private Investigator Keito will be ready for everyone who needs it! Come get the Yokai Square here and enjoy the cover and articles of my newspaper!" Keito spoke out throughout the cafeteria.

Gohan and Kurumu were astounded, enraged and angered to see what Keito had done. She completely took over Gohan's idea.

"Private Investigator... Keito?" Kurumu said when she then looked at Gohan. "Are you seeing what I am seeing? I can't believe she is bold enough to do such a thing, she just..." Kurumu talked when suddenly, Gohan decided to confront Keito on her action as Kurumu quickly followed him. "Hey wait for me!" she shouted.

The boy had his eyebrows down from anger.

Keito was handing out her paper to the students, when she looked at her right side, she saw Gohan and Kurumu walking towards her. She tells her assistants to continue handing out papers while she handles Gohan.

Moka, Ginei, Tsukune, Yukari, and Mizore were watching the confrontation.

"Come on guys, we have to help out," Tsukune said when hey decided to approached them, but Ginei held their shoulder, not for them to interfere and just let Gohan and Kurumu handle it.

"Don't," Ginei said.

"Why not?" Yukari asked.

"This is something Gohan has to solve, we have no purpose with them right now. I want you to see how all of this will play out, in the end, you will understand why I told you guys to stop the competition," Ginei said seriously.

The group decided to see how the confrontation will play out. Meanwhile, Gohan and Kurumu were faced to face with Keito. The girl spoke up.

"You still showed up for election day I see?" Keito said confidently.

"What is this all about! Private Investigator Keito?" Gohan asked her annoyed.

"Like my new style? I decided to go for something different, and you know..." Keito spoke when Gohan interrupted her immediately.

"You can't do that! You plagiarized my persona, my clothes, my style and everything else! Detective Gohan was my idea and you stole it!" Gohan shouted.

"Excuse me, geek, let me educate you on a little something," Keito said when she showed him a piece of paper, showing different meanings of a Private Investigator and a Detective. "A Private Investigator is a person who undertakes investigatory law services and exposes certain people or groups for their crimes in secret. A Detective is a person who solves crimes by examining clues, examining and evaluating clues and personal records in order to uncover the identity of a criminal. They are not the same, so no form of plagiarism is in play," Keito educated the boy.

"But... but then... why did..." Gohan stuttered, trying to form his sentence.

Keito then handed the boy her newspaper with a very interesting cover.

"I advise you to read my newly written newspaper, with the main topic on the cases I solved myself and how I became what I am today," Keito said when she showed the cover. "Private Investigator vs Detective," She shouted.

The students read Keito's newspaper and read about Keito writing about a number of cases she managed to solve in just one day.

"What do you mean, the cases you solved!?" Kurumu asked.

"Simple, I managed to solve 4 cases in one day, 2 more and faster than your beloved Detective. The students will realize who the better Investigator is. I am a natural talent." Keito explained menacingly.

"We solved our cases by using our Detective skills and resources! Solving 4 cases in one day is impossible, even for me! Gathering witnesses, personal information, victims, clues and such can't be done so easily and takes too much time!" Gohan said offended.

"Read my newspaper and find out. Before you know it, I will be the main Investigator at school," Keito said when she handed Gohan a newspaper.

Gohan opened the paper up and started reading. " _Detective Gohan? Some find him a master Detective, but this individual is not the only one who is able to help the students by solving numerous crimes committed by others? Son Gohan is a straight A student, currently the Number 1 on Yokai Academy. Son started out in the Newspaper club and was wholeheartedly welcomed by Ginei Morioka?_ " Gohan read out. "What are you trying to proof with this? That you are better than me?!" Gohan said.

"Keep reading," Keito said.

Gohan continued. _"However, Keito, a member of the Newspaper club, was unfortunate to be suspended from Yokai Academy. The former's suspension came to an end, and she was allowed to return. Trying a new leaf at a new school year, Keito wanted to help out her students, better herself and actually try to be a better person. She started by creating a person who can solve other people's problems, bring the evildoers to justice. Then it happened, Keito saw a newspaper article of a Detective who managed to solve the Case of the Peeping Tom. Inspired by his work, Keito created her new persona, Private Investigator Keito and..."_ Gohan read out when he then looked at her. "You went a new leaf? If you really did change, why do you want to beat me in this competition and for me to be your personal slave?!" Gohan sounded extremely agitated and offended.

"Personal slave? What are you talking about?" Keito asked confused.

"But... Didn't you say that if I lose, I become your slave?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yeah, I heard that two!" Kurumu said.

"I never even mentioned the word 'slave' at all. I said 'Personal Assistant' meaning that what that blue haired hussy is to you, I want you to be mine," Keito told him.

"But why do you want that?" Gohan asked.

"I was just allowed to come back to school after that incident. Now that I have returned, I want to erase everything that annoyed me so that I can finally sleep better at night. I managed to do that, but the only thing that was still bothering me was the fact that there is still a Newspaper club. And the only way to combat the Newspaper club is to create a new one," Keito explained.

"I still don't get it, that does not explain why you want me to be your assistant..." Gohan said confused.

Keito took a deep breath. "And you are supposed to be the smartest student at school? I want to get rid of everything that made my last school year a living hell, however, I cannot get rid of you or get you expelled, I don't do that anymore. So I decided to make you my ally," Keito explained.

"If you want to be my friend, why didn't you just tell me?" Gohan asked understanding as he approached her.

But Keito got too hostile after Gohan's words, making the boy step back.

"Because I don't want you as a friend, why would I want to be friends with the guy who got me suspended from school. You being my personal assistant will make me feel better because you are obligated to do everything I ask of you. I don't do friendship so don't count on it." Keito explained.

Gohan took a deep breath and looked around the cafeteria. The students reading Keito's paper started to feel bad for her, actually feeling sympathy for her

"Is all of this true?" some students spoke.

"Amazing that she based herself off of Gohan for a new begin. And she wants to help us all out, that is just astounding," a female student said.

"Now we have two Detectives at school, I wonder if she will ever work together with Gohan, could be really cool," a male student said.

Ginei, Moka, Tsukune and the others were watching and saw that Gohan and Kurumu weren't doing so well as before.

"Wonder, where this will go, could be very interesting," Ginei said.

"Do you really believe Keito's story in this newspaper of hers?" Mizore said when she showed her a paper. "It says here that she learned from her mistakes and wants to help out her fellow students," she said when she showed it.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Moka's Rosarie started lighting up and even started to float upwards. Moka looked at her necklace. Tsukune saw that there was something strange with the Rosarie.

"Moka? Something wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"No, nothing wrong, I just have to go to the bathroom," Moka said when she left the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, on the stage, Ms. Nekonome went to the microphone once again.

"Students of Yokai Academy, it is finally time to vote for your favorite newspaper. Can representatives of both clubs come on stage please?" Ms. Nekonome said.

Gohan, Kurumu, and Keito both went up on stage and awaited. The teacher continued

"I want all the students to enter the voting booths on my left and right side and tick the box with the pencil for your vote to count. Good luck everyone!" Ms. Nekonome said.

All of the students got in line of the two voting booths. Gohan was actually getting really nervous. He thought that Keito's statements in her newspaper must have influenced the readers heavily. Kurumu looked at Gohan and saw that he was very troubled.

"Gohan, don't worry, we will win," Kurumu said.

"Believe it or not Kurumu, but I am actually really... nervous. Did you see how the students looked at Keito while reading the Yokai Square? I just hope luck is on our side," Gohan said pretty jumpily.

The students kept voting.

Girls bathroom.

Meanwhile, Moka arrived in the girls' bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw her Rosarie light up.

"I am here!" Moka said to her Rosarie. " "Moka? Is there something important that you want to tell me?" she asked.

"What I want you to do is find the criminals Keito exposed in her cases. Find them and talk to them, make sure they tell everything." Inner Moka explained.

"Why do you want me to find them?" Moka asked.

"For these types of things, I have a sixth sense. Go find them now!" Inner Moka spoke.

Moka's Rosarie stopped glowing and went back to normal. Moka looked around and quickly ran out of the girls' bathroom, back to the cafeteria. "I am on it!" Moka said quickly.

Moka was on her way to find the criminals Keito exposed in her own newspaper.

* * *

 _ **Cafeteria**_

It was quiet in the cafeteria, Ms. Nekonome was counting all of the votes from the students. She kept looking around and kept counting as Gohan, Kurumu and Keito's hearts were beating faster than ever. Both held their hand together, waiting for the result of the competition.

The students in the meantime took their time and waited patiently for the results, they had lunch, read the newspaper or even their homework.

Ms. Nekonome went to the microphone and finally spoke up after a long time of waiting.

"Attention everyone! The results of the competition are in!" Ms. Nekonome said through the microphone.

Everyone focused their attention on the stage.

"It has been a difficult competition, but only one can be the winner. Still, I want to commend everyone for their hard work over the past 2 days. Writing a newspaper in such a short time is not easy, so give our writer a well-rounded applause!" Ms. Nekonome shouted out.

The students all cheered for the journalists. Nekonome opened up the envelope.

"Now everyone, the winner of this competition, the club that has the most successful newspaper is..." Ms. Nekonome said as she read the name on the envelope.

Gohan, Kurumu, and Keito all looked with great suspense. Ms. Nekonome was really surprised with the end result as she read it.

"Oh my, this is unbelievable! In percentage, it is 51% over 49%, the club that has the 49% of the votes is the Newspaper club's Yokai Gazette! Which means that the Super-Newspaper Club's Yokai Square has 51% of the votes! The Super-Newspaper Club is the winner of this competition!" Ms. Nekonome announced.

"Amazing!" Keito jumped out of her chair from joy

Kurumu was devastated, Gohan probably even more as he held his head down out of depression. Keito was celebrating her victory with the rest of her friends. The students were cheering, and some were pretty sad that the Newspaper Club lost.

"We lost... after everything we did, we still lost?" Kurumu asked herself when she then looked at Gohan. "Gohan... are you..." Kurumu asked carefully.

Gohan did not answer her, he was too depressed with the outcome. Kurumu tried to comfort him.

"Gohan, come on, please, this is not the end of everything," Kurumu told him.

Still, the boy didn't answer.

Ginei and the group were watching, as even they were shocked to see that their club actually lost.

"I feel bad for Kurumu and Gohan, all that work and it still did not pay off," Tsukune said.

Ginei then took a couple steps forward. "Do you see what I mean? You cannot win from the Security Committee, Gohan was bound to lose." Ginei said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"No, Keito and Gohan got a bet, and he lost. If he does not follow his agreements, the Committee will definitely step in. I am sorry guys, we lost Gohan, probably forever." Ginei remarks out of grief and disappointment. "I think it is time to go, I do not want to see this anymore, are you coming with me?" he asked.

Tsukune, Yukari, and Mizore looked around at each other. "I don't... want to see this either," Yukari said when she followed Ginei.

Mizore then followed, but Tsukune kept looking, staying in the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Kurumu who was still with Gohan tried to cheer him up. Keito walked up to the duo as they both looked at the girl.

"You..." Keito pointed at Gohan as he looked at her. "First assignment, burn all of your newspapers immediately," she commanded the boy.

"But I..." Gohan objected but she quickly silenced him.

"Obey!" Keito replied.

Gohan kept quiet, took all of his detective clothes off and walked off the stage. He grabbed the boxes of the newspapers and exited the cafeteria. Kurumu was left with Keito.

"You think this is funny? You won't get away with this." Kurumu said.

"Get away with what? I won fair and square, you heard it yourself." Keito said when she passed Kurumu and walked off stage.

Keito approached the exit of the cafeteria where Tsukune was standing as she approached him.

"Don't try to help your friend out, he will be mine forever," Keito said to the boy.

She passed the boy and exited the cafeteria, Tsukune looked behind him with a worried expression.

* * *

 _ **The Furnace outside Yokai Academy**_

Several hours later, outside at the furnace, Gohan was burning all of the issues of his newly written newspaper. How much it depressed him to burn all of the hard work the club has put out, he still continued no matter what he felt.

Kurumu and Tsukune saw Gohan across the furnace, burning the paper away as they quickly approached him. She held his arm, trying to stop him from continuing.

"Gohan stop it, please!" Kurumu told him.

Gohan got out of her grip rather easily and continues on. Kurumu closed her eyes.

"You can't just... burn everything to the ground!" Kurumu asked of him.

"Kurumu is right, there must be something we can do to get you out of this mess!" Tsukune told him.

Gohan actually stopped the burning, but he did not look at the blue-haired succubus and the human boy.

"We are not the only one's who worked on the paper, everyone did, Yukari, Moka, Mizore, and Ginei," Kurumu told him.

Finally, Gohan answered her back after a long time of being very silent and obedient.

"I know that Kurumu, I know we all worked hard..." Gohan replied when he finally looked at her in her eyes. "I do not enjoy doing this any more than you, but still..." Gohan remarks as he looked at the furnace again. "A promise is a promise, and I have to follow it. We lost, and I am now Keito's assistant. At least you guys won't have to do the horrible stuff she tells me to do, just look further into the burner," Gohan told her when he pointed at the fire burning.

Kurumu took a deep breath. She then looked at the furnace and saw something else burning inside of it, something she would have never expected to happen.

"You are even burning your Detective clothes and smoke pipe?!" Kurumu asked.

"Keito told me to burn them because Detective Gohan does not exist anymore..." Gohan replied coldly.

Then someone was laughing in the distance.

"Ahahahaha! Look at the brave Gohan now, sobbing and grieving like a baby." Keito remarks.

"Shut up! You will never be able to break him!" Kurumu stated angered.

"Never? Look at his eyes!" Keito shouted as Kurumu actually looked at Gohan, who had a cold, beaten face. "I broke him the second I won the competition. I defeated him with his own game, and I think that is more hurtful than the newspaper. Isn't that right Gohan?" Keito told her.

"Yes... Mistress..." Gohan replied.

"Uhm, did you forget my assistant?!" Keito shouted at Gohan.

Gohan grinds his teeth slightly.

"Woof... Mistress... Woof Woof!" Gohan then replied.

"You force him to make dog noises! That is just low, even for someone like you!" Tsukune asked her shockingly.

"You skank!" Kurumu insulted her.

Keito then pointed at Gohan.

"That little insult will be hazardous for Gohan," Keito said when she then looked at Gohan. "Now on your knees and bark like the little dog you are," Keito commanded him.

Gohan actually crouched down and started barking.

"Woof... Woof... Woof!" Gohan barked.

"Gohan, do something! You can't let her tell you what to do!" Kurumu shouted at him.

Gohan did not answer her and only kept barking. Tsukune got enough of all of this.

"Alright, that is it!" Tsukune said when he approached Gohan and grabbed his arm, getting him off his knees and on his feet again. "Gohan, listen to me! You have to stop following Keito's orders, look at yourself! You are a shell of your former self! You were always so confident, why is it different now!" Tsukune shouted at him.

But Gohan did not answer, instead, Keito used her spider web to trap Tsukune and Kurumu both in a strong web, getting them stuck. Gohan couldn't stand seeing his friends trapped like that

"Hey, what the hell!" Tsukune shouted while struggling inside the web.

"What are you doing!" Kurumu shouted.

"I am on the verge of making Gohan not making only my own assistant, but a slave for the Security Committee forever and I do not want any of you standing in my way," Keito told them.

"But you said you never wanted me to be your slave, you said that when we were in the cafeteria!" Gohan said.

"No, I said you are not going to my slave, but a slave to the Security Committee," Keito explained.

"Keito, you can't do that, let Tsukune and Kurumu go, they have nothing to do with this," Gohan told her.

"Be quiet you dog!" Keito shouted at him when he also got quiet but then spoke up again.

"Look, if you let them go and promise me not to hurt any of my friends... I'll become a... slave... to the Security Committee." Gohan asked.

"Hmph? You really go that far for those guys?" Keito asked.

"Please, just let them be, I'll do whatever you want," Gohan told her

"Fine then, they are spared," Keito told him.

From the distance, Moka came running with Mizore and Yukari.

"Gohan, Tsukune, Kurumu!" Moka shouted.

Tsukune and Kurumu, still trapped in the web saw the group running towards them. Yukari grabbed her magic wand.

"Moka, here you go! Help Tsukune and Kurumu!" Yukari shouted when she waved her magic wand and several golden water tubs appeared.

Moka jumped on the water tubs and towards the spiderweb, reaching out to Tsukune. The boy reached out to the vampire, but his arm went right towards her Rosarie pulling it off.

The transformation has begun.

 **When the Rosarie Seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her Inner vampire awakens.**

Moka gained a bustier figure, white hair and red eyes. With a firm kick in the air, Inner Moka returns once again. Inner Moka had her hands on her hips while the wind was wavering.

Keito saw the vampire standing tall with amazing energy.

"An S-Class Supermonster, a vampire? She will cause trouble no matter what. I have to do this quick." Keito asked frightened.

However, Inner Moka stood still and only looked at her surroundings, Tsukune and Kurumu trapped in Keito's spider web, Keito and Gohan standing next to each other. She only crossed her arms.

"Moka! Can you help us out please!" Tsukune shouted.

"Fine..." Inner Moka said when she kicked the air as a dark pink energy beam got released, cutting the spider web down, freeing Kurumu and Tsukune.

They stood on firm ground again as they ran up to Inner Moka.

"Thanks, Moka, you really saved us there," Tsukune told her.

"Can you help Gohan as well!" Kurumu asked her.

"No, I am not going to help Gohan, he can save himself, that I know." Inner Moka told them.

Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore couldn't believe Inner Moka's words.

"Moka, please! There must be something you can do!" Kurumu pleaded.

Inner Moka crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Gohan does not need my help, any minute he will start this 'Superhero' thing." Inner Moka said.

Keito in the distance was watching when a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"Damn, if that vampire attacks now, I might fail..." Keito said when she looked at Gohan who was next to her. "Gohan, come here!" Keito shouted.

Gohan approached her as she stood right in front of him.

"Yes?" Gohan asked.

"You are already my assistant, but now it is time for you to serve the Security Committee, therefore I will inject you with my venom and you become a faithful servant," Keito told him.

"What! But I don't want to be injected with some type of venom!" Gohan shouted when Keito silenced him immediately.

"You have no choice but to obey me, you lost, remember! However..." Keito said when she closed her eyes. "For the venom to do its work on you... I have to kiss you," Keito said.

"Kiss you! That is going way too far!" Gohan shouted.

Inner Moka only slightly opened her right eye. "He's not seriously going to let her, he knows about it from my counterpart..." Inner Moka said in her head. "Any second now. He knows what he got himself into." Inner Moka said.

Gohan was in a difficult predicament. He was very hesitant, but he still remembered what he promised. Tsukune pleaded for Moka to help Gohan out before it was too late.

"Isn't there any other way?" Gohan asked.

Keito only shook her head, nodding that there is no other way. She came closer to Gohan, as she closed her eyes, Gohan then puckers his lips and came closer to her as well.

"Moka! Gohan is not himself! Do something!" Kurumu shouted.

"Don't worry, my counterpart explained Keito's deal to him, he will do something soon enough." Inner Moka said.

"What are you talking about! That other Moka didn't tell him anything! She was too busy helping Tsukune and me from Keito's spiderweb!" Kurumu told the white-haired vampire.

"What!" Inner Moka said shockingly.

Gohan came closer to Keito as their lips were about to make contact. They slowly came closer and closer, Gohan's lips started to make contact with Keito's. Inner Moka looked at Gohan and gained several forehead veins out of anger.

Suddenly, the vampire disappeared from everyone's sight with her amazing speed. She was seen in between Gohan and Keito, but what she did was pretty remarkable.

Instead of kicking away the coming danger from Keito's venom being injected into Gohan, she kicked Gohan firmly and massively in the face, straight towards the wall.

"Wow! Why did Moka kick Gohan instead of Keito?" Yukari asked.

"Beats me, she always treats him different than us," Kurumu said confused.

"At least she got Gohan out of her grip already, that was a bit too close," Tsukune said when he took a breather.

Inner Moka had her eyes still closed, but it was obvious that she was extremely infuriated. The female vampire walked up to Gohan who was still laying on the ground. He stroked his backhead. Moka sat on top of the boy, and once again, she attacked him with 2 strong punches for both cheeks and then grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him towards her in her face.

"Why are you attacking me for?" Gohan asked ignorant of his actions.

"Are you really that much of a freaking moron that you do not understand the magnitude of danger you are in! Do you!" Inner Moka shouted at him.

Gohan only looked with a beaten expression. "I had no choice, I lost it so..." Gohan spoke when Moka spoke up.

"My counterpart really did not tell you about Keito. Fine, then it is up to me!" Inner Moka explained.

She got off of Gohan and pulled him on his feet again.

"What do you mean, what she did?" Gohan asked.

Inner Moka crossed her arms and started to explain what was really going on. "Keito has been fooling you all since the beginning. My counterpart managed to track down the 'criminals' she arrested during her Private Investigator charade. She staged all of the cases so that she would look better than you. Those criminals were actually just students captured by the Security Committee who had no choice but to act like they had done something bad. To be fair, those guys admitted that she is a horrible Investigator and that she had no choice but to cheat. Everything she did was to bring down your confidence by being a better Investigator and use sympathy to win the competition." Inner Moka explained when she then looked at Gohan.

"Keito... cheated... to win..." Gohan said when he had his head down.

"Listen Gohan, if that annoying Bat hasn't said it yet, or left it out..." Inner Moka spoke when the Bat came out flying.

 **Bat flies out. "Oh, I forgot to mention in Chapter 5, that spider women have the ability to..."** **Inner Moka grabs the Bat and throws him away**

"Too late, now get out of here while I do your work, you useless rat with wings." Inner Moka insulted him.

 **"Weeeeeeee! Sorry, it slipped my mind the last time!"**

"Keito is a spider woman, not only does she have many different abilities, her most dangerous ability is her venom. If her venom even managed to get into your bloodstream or whichever body part, you will become her slave forever. If she injected you from a kiss, you would have, instantly. There would be no way back, no way to help you, you will do whatever she says until death separates you." Inner Moka explained.

"I... I almost gave up myself, my life, everything... because she cheated?" Gohan asked, still without looking at Moka.

"Yes, that is why I kicked you and not the Spider woman. If I could get you far away from her venom, you would still be the same." Inner Moka told Gohan as she then looked at Keito who was clenching her fist.

"Damnit, she costs me my prey, she will pay dearly for this!" Keito shouted.

She then turned into her monster form, as she gained spider legs on her belly and started to crawl like a spider. Inner Moka smiles as she wanted to run up to Keito.

"Time to kick her butt back to her spiderweb." Inner Moka said, but then Gohan held her shoulder, stopping her from coming closer to the spider. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The area around Gohan started to waver as his energy was rising. Gohan raised his head and it was shown that Gohan had a furious expression, similar to when one of his friends or family got hurt. Inner Moka looked at Gohan, seeing some type of killer intent in his eyes.

Gohan then looked at Moka. "Do not fight her, I want to do this myself," Gohan said.

Moka then backed away and made way for Gohan. "Alright, do whatever you want, I want to see this. Maybe you can impress me." Inner Moka told him.

"I am not doing this to impress you," Gohan said when he gave her a serious look.

"Oh well, just show me what you will do to her." Inner Moka said.

"I am not going to hit or punch her," Gohan said.

"Wait, why not? Look, just get over your soft side for women, you wanted to hit me too right? Then, act like she is me." Inner Moka said.

"An odd comparison Moka, but no, I got something much better for her," Gohan told.

"Oh, you do huh?" Inner Moka said

Meanwhile, Keito was in the distance, watching Gohan as she was thinking about the situation.

"Maybe if I can trap him in my web, I can still make him a minion," Keito said.

She shot a white spider web fluid towards Gohan, but instead, he caught the web with his left backhand.

"Now I got you, now you will serve us!" Keito shouted as she tried to pull Gohan towards her.

However, Gohan didn't budge at all, Keito was struggling a lot to even make Gohan move. He looked at the fluid and then back at the spider woman.

"What are you trying to do?" Gohan asked.

"Trying to pull you to the side of the Security Committee. And just watch me how I will do it!" Keito said when she tried pulling Gohan again, but still, he was not even flinching.

Gohan used his right hand and grabbed the fluid, slowly pulling it towards her.

"If you want me, you got me," Gohan said while pulling.

"The little spider was out for revenge, she wanted to catch her prey," Gohan said while pulling the web.

"What, what's going on!" Keito shouted frightenedly.

"But little does she know, cheating is not the right way." Inner Moka continued.

Gohan looked at Moka and nod their heads down once, and they continued.

"She wanted a servant, a slave to make it clear," Gohan said.

"Unfortunately, her plans failed, and her punishment is near," Inner Moka replied.

"Stop this! Look, if you stop now, I won't tell the leader of the Security Committee! Let me go!" Keito pleaded.

She was right in front of Gohan and Inner Moka. Gohan held his hand straight and pointed at Keito.

"Then tell your leader, maybe I can talk to him about your actions. Right now, I just want you to leave me alone." Gohan said when he then shouted loudly. "Haaaahhh!".

Suddenly, a massive wind surrounded the spider woman, she tried to stand firm on the ground, but the wind was far too powerful.

"No! NO!" Keito shouted.

While she was blown away, the area in which Gohan shot the shockwave got destroyed with several trees being blown away. Gohan puts his arm down and calmed down again. Inner Moka stood next to him.

 **This fight was over in a mere 77 seconds. WEEEE!**

"You didn't do it to impress me, but you still managed. What was that attack? I remember it from the last time," Inner Moka said.

"Kia, invisible energy wave, a non-lethal attack if heavily suppressed," Gohan said.

"Oh, I see, you are all about the 'no killing' but I don't mind. You can do whatever you want with her." Inner Moka said when she then walked away.

She approached Tsukune as the boy gave her back the Rosarie. "Thanks for your help Moka," Tsukune said.

"Yeah, you two did a great job, you saved Gohan from that spider skank. Took you a while though." Kurumu told her.

"You know, you could have done something yourself." Inner Moka told her.

"Aren't you the one telling us you don't need help?" Mizore asked.

"Whatever, my job is done, so it's time for me to go." Inner Moka said when she tried to put the Rosarie back on her necklace.

But before she could put it on, Gohan suddenly held her hand, preventing her from turning back to her counterpart. She looked at the boy.

"What's that for?" Inner Moka asked.

"Let me ask you something, why did you decide to help me out in the first place?" Gohan asked.

"What are you talking about? I did not help you out, I only told you what her abilities are. I could haven beaten her but since you wanted a turn, I decided to let you do it." Inner Moka told him.

"That is considered helping Moka, we don't judge you for it, really," Yukari said understanding.

"Who asked you?" Inner Moka said rudely.

Yukari only bloated her cheeks out of anger.

"Moka, you told your counterpart to get behind Keito's faked cases, or did someone else tell you?" Gohan asked when he looked around.

"It was not me," Kurumu said as Gohan then looked at Mizore.

"Me neither," Mizore said as Gohan then looked at Yukari.

"No," Yukari said when Gohan then looked at Tsukune.

"I never knew Keito faked her cases, I was with you when it happened. It couldn't have been Ginei, he didn't want anything to do with it." Tsukune explained.

Gohan then looked at Inner Moka. "Then that means that through your necklace, you contacted your counterpart to find the criminals she faked her cases with to tell me about it. You are the one who set it all up and who knew that she was faking it all along. Remember, I used to be, detective." Gohan explained.

Inner Moka didn't say anything.

"Then you saved me from her venom just now. I just want to know why you wanted to help me. Because you never really wanted to help me back then, so why now?" Gohan asked her.

Inner Moka only kept quiet, looking the other way. Gohan then used his finger and pulled her chin back towards him, turning her head to him face to face.

"Look, I don't need a reason for my actions." Inner Moka said.

"Moka, you are lying, you do have a reason for all of this. I want an answer." Gohan said strictly.

Moka smacks Gohan's hand away. "Fine! I do have my own reason! You want to know it!? I did not want to lose my competition to a spider woman!" Inner Moka shouted.

"Competition?" Gohan asked.

"We always used to argue, have discussions and compete who is going to take down the scum first. Ginei, Mizore's Ice Clones, that Dinosaur and your widow-peaked friend. If you are a slave of Keito, then I would lose you, my proclaimed rival. Now that you know, there is no point anymore!" Inner Moka said when she took some steps forward.

"But I thought we settled our differences, we talked about it, then what is it that I did wrong?" Gohan said confused.

"No, you settled your difference, but with me, it's something else." Inner Moka told him.

Gohan looked at her and thought for a moment, he actually thought about the times they would actually compete for the chance to defeat the monsters. When Gohan took down the threats, and when Inner Moka took down the monsters.

"But you talked as well, we agreed back in that ice cave!" Gohan said.

"Like I said, you talked, you agreed, I talked, but my thoughts were much different than yours." Inner Moka told him.

"I still don't get it," Gohan said unknowing of his own actions.

"Moka, is that the reason you and Gohan have been acting like this all this time? Because you needed a rival, someone like Gohan for the sake of competition?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about it Tsukune. You know?" Inner Moka said as she then looked at the ground. "Would you actually believe someone as cold-hearted, ruthless and unforgiving like me was actually experiencing fun for a chance, just this once? I liked being with a person who was on my level of strength, it created a rivalry which I enjoyed," she said.

"Moka just wait for a second, I am sure we can do something about this," Gohan said.

Gohan then tried to approach her but she puts her arm straight, stopping him from walking any further.

"I made that mistake of allowing you to get closer to me before, and I am not going to make the same mistake as before! Go back to the way it was before, it's done." Inner Moka said.

"Moka..." Gohan said.

"Goodbye..." Inner Moka said when she finally puts the Rosarie back on her necklace and turned back to her counterpart.

Moka with pink hair returned as she shook her head and looked around.

"Oh, hello everyone, did we win?" Moka asked.

"Yes Moka, everyone is alright," Tsukune told her.

"I am glad, Gohan, it looks like you are not Keito's assistant, I guess it all worked out in the end," Moka said.

"Moka, may I ask you something," Gohan asked her.

"Sure," Moka replied.

"Who was the one that told you to find the criminals Keito faked her cases with?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, well you see, my Inner self told me to find then, I guess she heard how Keito was bringing you guys down so she, me to look further into the matter. I managed to overhear their conversation of faking their cases and how bad of an Investigator Keito really is. I wanted to tell you but then I saw that you guys were in danger." Moka explained.

"I was right after all, hmmm..." Gohan said when he thought for a moment. _"A rival to compete with... While I thought about my rivalry with Keito, apparently, all this time without me knowing about it, I had a second rival..."_ he thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Moka asked the boy.

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just that your Inner self had to admit something she never really wanted to admit. Don't worry, she will be just fine." Gohan said with a smile.

"That is great to hear," Moka told them.

Kurumu approached Gohan. "Gohan, she seemed pretty angry that you even asked her about it," Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Maybe whenever I get another chance, I will try and talk to her," Gohan said while laughing.

"I am just saying, these past weeks, you guys have been acting really weird ever since the Christmas trip, but I am glad it is not what I really thought it was," Kurumu said.

"I noticed a certain attraction," Mizore said.

"Gohan, what exactly is your relation with her?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Tsukune, that time Moka and I got stuck in that snow cave, we decided to talk about what we have been going through. She made me her rival and, well you see..." Gohan said when he then shook his head. "Listen, you guys, please, enough about this already. We got more important things to do. For starters, in technicality, Keito lost the competition by cheating, so that means that we can stay as the Newspaper club!" the boy said happily.

"I guess you are right, should we tell Ginei about it?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, and when we are back in action, there is one thing we should do!" Tsukune said.

"What is that?" Moka asked.

"I think I know what you mean Tsukune, we should expose what the Security Committee has been doing lately with the school. We have to show the students just what they are up to and what they really do." Gohan answered.

"Should we bring back Detective Gohan for the job?" Kurumu asked when she leaned on Gohan's shoulder.

But Gohan was not really feeling her.

"Not this time, we are going to do this together. Besides, I need a new suit and it will take a while to get a new one." Gohan replied.

"It's okay, first, we have to gather more information about the Security Committee. Let's go everyone, we got a job to do. To let Yokai Academy what kind of a group the Committee really is." Moka said.

All together again, the group went on their way to start their new mission.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Secret Meeting Room**_

Inside a building, far from Yokai Academy, the members of the Security Committee all dressed in black with a golden arm badge. They sat around a round table in a dark room, discussing the recent event.

"It looks like Keito's plan failed, she originally wanted her former rival to be a servant of us." Deshiko Deshi, one of the four kings explained.

"I know, I have been told about this guy..." Kuyo, the leader of the Security Committee said sinisterly.

He had several files in his hand, all from the members of the recent Newspaper Club, Gohan, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Ginei.

"Well, it was to be suspected, who beat her?" Kuyo asked.

"It was the one she was targeting sir, one called: Son Gohan. Not only did he beat her, he did it without using his monster form." Deshiko explained.

"Interesting, still, there is something odd about that boy..." Kuyo said when he grabbed Gohan's file.

It was shown that his monster identity was still unknown. Kuyo spoke up once again.

"I don't know what it is, but he will be dealt with soon enough. He is no threat to me whatsoever. When Keito returns, she will finally finish the job, not only will she capture him, but he will perish by her hand." Kuyo said as he looked on his right hand, holding a collar.

"What is that collar sir?" a member of the Committee asked.

"This is the Collar of the Nullification. With this device, any monster's strength and abilities will be nullified for as long as the collar is on, no monster can escape it. However, that is not its only ability, hehe hahaha..." Kuyo said with a menacing smile while burning Gohan's file, focusing on the others.

"And then there is this guy, Tsukune Aono. His monster identity is still unknown, he must be good students, obeying the rules of the school." Kuyo said when he looked at his fellow colleagues of the Committee. "Or maybe, there is something different about that guy. Maybe something... from the human world. We will soon find out when we make our move." Kuyo explained when he then burned Tsukune's documents and showed a menacing grin on his face.

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

Writer: Well, this chapter was pretty depressing, I mean, Detective Gohan got a run for his money.

Tsukune: Not really, I mean, it has been confirmed that Keito was a terrible investigator.

Gohan: Everyone can be a detective if they practice long enough.

Tsukune: That reminds me, Moka's real self was pretty upset.

Gohan: I know, but she will be alright, I know she will. So, she liked it when we argued all the time even after we settled our differences.

Writer: No, no no Gohan, didn't you listen to her? You settled your own differences, Moka didn't. I mean, remember when Ginei attacked, and she looked around, saying "Something is missing?" She was only prompting for you to step in.

Gohan: She did that only to get me involved? Man, I do not understand women at all!

Tsukune: Well it does explain why you guys are acting like that ever since the Christmas trip.

Writer: Yeah, or that time when Mizore's ice clones attacked, and Moka decided to let Gohan handle it, knowing they would blow up the moment he would move a muscle? All just to prompt Gohan into an argument. Or in the East District, she was challenging Vegeta, to make you scared Gohan, again, all for the sake of arguing with you.

Gohan: I never really thought about it like that. You think it might happen again? Maybe then I can understand her better.

Writer: Nope, like Moka said, it's all over, no more Moka and Gohan funny banter and dialogue.

Tsukune: That is a huge change, I thought your readers liked those parts.

Writer: Sure, I am replacing the funny banter with something different, it will happen after the 3 part chapter that is coming soon. But before we go, guess what guys, JOKE TIME!

Tsukune: NOOO SPARE US THE LAME JOKES!

Gohan: NOOOO!Tsukune we have to get out of here! Quick, grab my hand! I'll fly us out of here!

 **Gohan grabs Tsukune's hand and flies away**

Writer: Hey, get back here! Dargh, party poopers. You know what? Who cares about those guys. Anyways, everyone, thanks for reading this chapter, and I was not lying in this conversation, this was the very last Gohan and Inner Moka funny banter. Don't worry, it will be replaced with something better, it will happen in the 3 part chapter which is coming soon. Be excited for that, because for the one's who have seen the anime, know where this is going. Also everyone, get ready because next, there will be a 3 part chapter. Stay tuned everyone, more is coming.


	12. Moment of Truth: The Security Committee

_**Moment of Truth: The Security Committee  
**_

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy**_  
It has been a week since the Newspaper competition ended, the reveal of Keito's cheating got her disqualified and allowed the Newspaper Club to exist. The group, Gohan, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, have been working hard on trying to find more information about the Security Committee to expose their corrupt practices at Yokai Academy.

They have been scouting the campus for clues they could find. Yukari and Mizore found a group of the Security Committee harassing the volleyball players, misusing their authority and power for more influence over the school. A boy with black hair and glasses lead the group of the Committee on their assault named Shiro Haromi. Mizore and Yukari hid behind the corner of the building, as they watched the Committee at work.

Yukari took some pictures as Mizore took notes of the event.

"Just awful, those guys are the worst," Yukari said out of disgust.

"We are doing everyone at Yokai a favor by exposing their actions," Mizore told the little witch. "Have you taken enough pictures for us to use?" she asked.

"Yes, more than enough, make sure your notes are very clear to write in the next newspaper," Yukari told the snowgirl.

The group finished their assault on the students and left them. This was their chance to get more information on why the Security Committee did what they did.

"Alright, let's go," Mizore said when the two girls left the building corner and approached the group of volleyball players.

The beaten students all looked at Yukari and Mizore.

"You guys, why did the Security Committee beat you up? Can you tell us? We might be able to take them down, but we need your help for that," Yukari asked.

The students all got scared as one of the males spoke up.

"We can't tell you, if we even say one word about it, they will find us and hurt us again! Find another way!" the male student told the journalists.

"Please, we need a clue for our investigation! Or give us a hint, anything that will help us, then we will do the rest!" Yukari asked.

"No! We can't! Do it on your own, but keep us out of your business!" the male student said when he and the group of students ran away from the scene.

Yukari and Mizore sigh as they did not get any smarter.

"That was annoying, those guys in black really scared them to death. All the more proof how evil that Committee really is," Mizore said suspiciously.

"But we cannot take them down with proper evidence. Pictures are good too be we also need witness reports," Yukari said.

"Let's go back to the meeting room, we can discuss it with the others," Mizore said as she then looked at her notes. "I took some nice notes that might help us out. I wrote down how scared those guys are. We need to keep that in mind," Mizore said.

"Good, let's go then," Yukari said when she and Mizore left the scene.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy Rooftop**_  
Two students were taking a break on the rooftop, they were relaxing and enjoying their lunch when suddenly, more members of the Security Committee arrive. Apparently, the students paid the Security Committee for protection, but their payment is way past due, and thus got a personal visit.

The students still did not have their payment and begged the Committee for more time. But the students dressed in black attire did not take their insolence anymore and threatened the students, even beating them up for not keeping up their promise.

Flying close to the building, still out of the sight of the event, Kurumu saw it all go down for the students, getting beaten up over money. She grabbed her camera and took some photos.

"I am sorry you guys have to take this beating, even because of some money, no one deserves to be treated this way," Kurumu said while taking a picture.

She saw a girl with red hair, holding a staff on her shoulders, leading the assault on the students.

"Hmm..." Kurumu thought when she took a closer look. "That girl, I think I have seen her before," Kurumu said.

The Security Committee left the rooftop and students alone, Kurumu jumped on the roof and approached the students.

"Why do you guys owe the Security Committee money!?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

The 2 boys opened their eyes and saw Kurumu standing. "What?" the males asked her.

Kurumu crouched next to them. "Why do you guys owe the Security Committee money, tell me everything. I might be able to take them down," Kurumu asked them.

The students opened their eyes and saw the girl with gigantic breasts, they only glared pervertedly at her chest, without even paying attention to her question.

Kurumu got infuriated by the boys, usually, she likes this kind of attention, but not this time, especially when something serious is going on at school.

"Forget about it, you idiots! I will find out myself." Kurumu said when she stood up from the ground and thought for a moment. "That girl I saw, with that staff, I recognize her from somewhere, I have seen her before... Deshi Deshiko, I think I have seen her with Keito back when the competition was still going on in the cafeteria, they must be connected." Kurumu thought.

"I have to meet with the others, see if they have more luck than I have," Kurumu said when she left the rooftop by entering school again.

* * *

 _ **School Swimming Pool**_  
At the pool, Tamao Ichinose got out of the swimming pool and used her towels to dry herself off. She dries her face when the swimming teacher removed her towel, once again, the Security Committee appeared. Up front, a tall male with long brown hair named Rokuro Norio approached the swim teacher.

Hiding behind a bush, Tsukune and Moka were observing the meeting as they saw the club president of the swimming club talking to the Committee.

"Tamao Ichinose is working with the Security Committee? Why?" Tsukune asked.

"Maybe she wants more members for the club, it looks like she owes them for a favor for something," Moka said observantly.

Tamao grabbed her bag and opened it up. She grabbed an envelope as Rokuro of the Security Committee accepted the envelope. Tsukune grabbed his camera and zoomed in on the event.

"Tsukune, what do you see?" Moka asked.

"It is an envelope, with money inside of it! She does owe the committee money!" Tsukune said astounded.

The representative of the committee walked away from her with the envelope.

"Maybe they forced her to work with them, they seem pretty threatening and powerful," Moka said.

"That might be true, but I made enough pictures, so we can write about it in the newspaper. Let's talk to Tamao and see if we can get some answers from her," Tsukune said when he and Moka left the bush.

The two walked over to the swimming instructor as she looked behind her.

"Tamao, may we ask you some questions?" Moka asked.

Tamao turned around and saw the two standing with a camera and a notebook. She started to drip sweat, thinking that they might saw her meeting.

"W-w-what are you two doing here?" Tamao asked frightened.

"No need to be scared of us, we just want to ask you some questions about the Security Committee," Tsukune asked her.

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk, I have to go, several appointments await me!" Tamao said when she quickly walked away from the two.

Moka and Tsukune looked at each other.

"She was really scared, there is no questioning that," Moka said.

"The Security Committee is worse than I thought if they can strike this much fear in a monster," Tsukune said when he then looked at Moka. "Gohan must still be busy with his article, let's meet with him and the others and see if we can find more information," Tsukune said.

"Right," Moka said when both left the pool and back to Yokai Academy.

* * *

 _ **Meeting Room of the Newspaper Club**_  
In the meeting room, Gohan was on the computer, typing his part of the article for the new issue of the Yokai Gazette. He wrote about the recent events that have been going on, the competition, Keito's allegiance with the Security Committee, the cheating, the enslavement, the attack and most importantly, the truth about everything that has been going.

"Alright, almost done," Gohan said while finishing certain parts of his story.

While he was still writing, the door opened up and the rest of the Newspaper club members entered the meeting room. Gohan looked behind and turned around in his chair.

"So, how did it go guys?" Gohan asked when he puts his hands together.

The group sat down while letting out a huge sigh.

"Bad," Moka said when she tiredly sat down. "We managed to make a couple pictures, but the students are just too scared to talk about the Security Committee," Moka explained.

"Yeah, every time we asked someone about then, they freak out and tell us to find out about them ourselves," Tsukune continued while resting his head on his hand.

Gohan puts his hand on his chin.

"Wow, this is getting more difficult than I thought. I almost finished my article, but we don't have enough proof. We need witnesses to verify what we are saying," Gohan explained.

"Yeah, we need someone to talk to a couple students in secret. Create a space where they can talk honestly without worrying about the Security Committee to find out," Yukari said.

"We can't go out right now, the class is starting in a couple minutes," Moka said.

"Wait, I don't have class right now, why don't I go and find some people? I will make them talk about them," Yukari asked.

"It is an idea, but Yukari, you are on your own if you do this, so please be careful. We can only help you after class," Tsukune said.

"It will be alright Tsukune, I'll talk to you guys after class okay!" Yukari said when she jumped out of her chair and left the meeting room.

"Good, now that Yukari will find some informants, what is there left for us to do?" Kurumu asked.

"Right now, Kurumu, we have to go to class. Later, we will find out what we have to do after Yukari has her information," Moka told the Succubus.

"Guess there is no other way, alright then," Gohan said as he saved his document, turned the computer off and stood up from his chair. "Let's go to class," Gohan said.

The Newspaper club members all exited the room and went to Ms. Nekonome's class.

* * *

 _ **Nekonome's Homeroom**_  
Inside the classroom, Ms. Nekonome was teaching her class as the students were working hard. Some were listening to the teacher, some were taking notes.

"So, if you take into consideration about what the writer meant with his story, it means that the sadder a person gets, the more confidence he gains if he chooses the right path," Ms. Nekonome said.

Gohan took some notes and noticed that someone in class was missing.

"Hmmm...?" Gohan mumbled as he looked around and then at Kurumu. "Psst... Kurumu, hey," Gohan called her out.

Kurumu heard the boy and spoke up. "Yes?" she asked.

"Do you know why Seizou Komiya is not in class? I saw him before class started a half hour ago," Gohan asked.

"I have no clue, he must have skipped class again, you know how he can be," Kurumu said.

"I know, but still, I get the feeling something just does not feel right about this. I don't think he skipped this time," Gohan said unsure about the situation.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was writing down the words of the teacher in case she explained some important test information.

"Alright, I got this all memorized. Maybe this time, I will get a better grade," Tsukune said to himself.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened up and several people were standing in the doorway. Ms. Nekonome looked at the door opening and saw the people standing at the entrance.

"Excuse me, I am in the middle of a class here," Ms. Nekonome said.

The people who came in were members of the Security Committee. Deshiko Deshi, Shiro Haromi, Rokuro Norio was up front with the leader of the group himself, Kuyo.

"This won't take long ma'am," Deshi said when she and Kuyo up front walked into class.

Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Gohan saw the group dressed in black entering. Kuyo walked further in the back of the class until he finally arrived at Tsukune's seat.

"Tsukune Aono, am I right?" Kuyo asked with an intimidating and cold glare in his eyes.

"Yes, that's me," Tsukune answered back nervously.

"Right now, you are under suspicion of being a human being," Kuyo told him.

"Huh what!" the whole class shouted by the statement of the Security Committee.

That statement came as a total shock for every student in the class as they all looked at Tsukune.

"He is a human? How is that possible?" the students reacted.

For Moka, Gohan and the others, it was more stressful than the rest of the students. Tsukune was frozen from fear until he finally puts his head down out of silence.

"Oh no, how do they know!" Tsukune thought to himself while sweating from fear.

"Therefore, you will be interrogated by the Security Committee," Kuyo told him.

"No, this is bad, very bad!" Gohan thought worriedly.

Moka and Kurumu stood up from their chair.

"Wait a minute, you are wrong about that!" Moka shouted.

"Moka is right! There is no way a human being is able to get into this school! Stop making these wild accusations!" Kurumu shouted.

"Silence!" Kuyo shouted threatening at the girls.

They both felt Kuyo monster energy, which proved to be overwhelming for them.

"His monster energy, it's insane!" Kurumu thought when she and Moka immediately got quiet.

"You three, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki, are just as guilty for harboring a human being at Yokai Academy. You will be coming with us as well, gather your stuff." Kuyo told them.

Gohan then couldn't take it anymore and stands up from his seat.

"Hey, hold on for a minute, there is no way you can know that Tsukune really is a human!" Gohan told him.

Kuyo then looked on his left side and saw Gohan standing. "Ah yes, how could I forget, you are Son Gohan, right now, your monster identity is a secret as well. Even if you are a monster, you, on the other hand, has committed a crime just as high as a human entering school," Kuyo explained.

"What! A crime? Tsukune and I didn't do anything wrong!" Gohan defended himself and his friend.

"Really? Tell me something, Son, did you, or did you not assaulted a member of the Security Committee? Does the name: Keito sound familiar to you?" Kuyo asked.

Gohan got slightly nervous, but he knew what to say.

"Assaulted? I was only defending myself! She tried to enslave me. I never got close to hurting her!" Gohan said offended.

"Quiet you fool! Assaulting a member is one of the highest crimes a student at Yokai can commit. You are guilty as well, and you will work out your punishment." Kuyo shouted while he monster energy got riled up.

Gohan was not fazed by his threats or his monster energy which increased. Kuyo kept watching, thinking that he must be a monster, or else he would have been frozen from his energy.

"She cheated in our contest and then attacked me! Doesn't that mean anything to you! You value your own members so much, that you ignore the wrongs she did herself?" Gohan asked.

"No, all that matters is that you broke Yokai Laws, and the Security Committee is there to keep the students in check," Kuyo explained with a serious demeanor.

Gohan took a deep breath. "I was right, after all, you guys are just crooks who manipulate others for power," Gohan said angered.

"Arrest Son Gohan and Tsukune Aono, they will be interrogated in a couple minutes," Kuyo said when he walked away.

Gohan kept watching him, then at Tsukune and approached him.

"Tsukune, don't worry, everything will be alright," Gohan whispered towards the boy as he nods.

Tsukune looked at Gohan as the human then stood up from his chair. Gohan, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore followed the Committee out of the classroom.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Hallways**_  
In the Yokai Hallways, Gohan and Tsukune up front were taken away while the girls were walking behind them. The students all looked at them with either confused, disgusted or angered faces. Behind the stairways, Yukari was hiding, watching her friends being taken away by the Committee.

"I have to do something, my friends are in trouble," Yukari said when she tried to step up to them.

But she was held back by Ginei before she could do anything. "Don't do anything Yukari, there are too many of them," Ginei told her.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing Ginei!" Yukari shouted.

"I know it's hard, but you have to stay calm," Ginei said when he held Yukari tight. "I told you guys not to mess with them, this will end badly," he said.

Yukari got nervous and Ginei too worried about the consequences of the situation.

"But what are we going to do?" Yukari asked.

"We have to wait for the right time to help Tsukune and the others out, if we do something rash and irresponsible, it will only cause more trouble, and I do not want to lose any more of my friends," Ginei explained.

"What do you mean "Lose more of your friends." Ginei?" Yukari asked when she wiped her tears from her cheek.

Ginei didn't answer her, he only showed a slight frown upon his face.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Headquarters**_  
At headquarters, Tsukune was in a chair, being questioned by the committee about his true nature. But the boy didn't cave, he looked around and saw that he was the only one in the room with the remaining members of the committee.

"Where am I? Where are Moka and Gohan! What did you do to them?" Tsukune asked.

"Do not worry, they are not being harmed..." Kuyo spoke as Tsukune got relieved. "Well, not yet that is," Kuyo said afterward.

Out of anger, Tsukune stood up from his chair, but he was being held back by the guard.

"Hey!" Tsukune shouted.

"Calm down, your friends are in custody like all of the other witnesses. Except for Son Gohan, something special is awaiting him somewhere far away from here." Kuyo said.

Tsukune had both his eyebrows up.

* * *

 _ **Some Place Else**_  
Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Gohan was taken away by the guards. They walked through a hallway until they arrived at a door on the right side. One of the guards opened the door and entered while holding Gohan. In the middle of the room was only a chair. The guards put Gohan in the chair and tied him up. Gohan looked at the rope.

"I can easily break out of this, then I can help Tsukune and the others," Gohan thought.

The guards of the Security Committee left the secret room and Gohan in the dark. Gohan wanted to cut off the ropes, but little did he know is that he was not alone in the room.

"Who is there!" Gohan shouted.

From the darkest corner of the secret room, once again, the girl with the sinister glare and purple hair approached the boy.

"Hello Gohan," Keito said when she made herself known.

"Keito!" Gohan shouted.

Keito approached him and reached into her pocket. It was a metal collar, the same collar she got from Kuyo.

"What are you doing here!" Gohan asked her.

Keito didn't answer the boy and only walked up to the boy. She puts the collar around his neck and closed it. Gohan looked down and saw the collar.

"What is this?!" Gohan asked but the girl still didn't answer him.

Once again, Keito reached inside her pocket and the next thing she grabbed was a small remote control. With 2 green buttons on top and a big red button below them. She pushed the red button once and send several painful electrical shots at Gohan through the metal collar.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Gohan shouted while jumping in his chair. "What happened!" Gohan asked while smoking steamed off his body.

Keito crouched down in front of Gohan. "This time, I am well prepared. Did you notice the collar around your neck? It is the Monster Nullification Collar, able to disable monster energy and abilities for as long as you have that collar on. But that is not all it does..." Keito explained when she pushed the green button on top of the red button.

Once again, Gohan received painful lightning shots around his body.

"Aaaaahhh! Grrraaarrrggghhh!" Gohan shouted in pain.

When the shocks stopped, Gohan gasped for air and looked at the ground. Keito grabbed Gohan's chin and puts his head up.

"The collar is also a torture device, it will send painful electrical shocks through your body. I can make them stronger and stronger every time I use it, depending on my mood of course," Keito said confidently and sinisterly.

Gohan tried to use his power, but he couldn't, he was powerless. It was like he really was a human with no real powers. He struggled in his chair, but his powers didn't work, he was too weak to do anything about it.

"Keito, why are you... doing this!" Gohan asked her.

Keito's expression changed as she leaned against the wall.

"Why I am doing this?!" Keito shouted when she once again pushed the green button, shocking Gohan again.

"Aaaaahhh!" Gohan shouted from the shock.

Keito increased the intensity of the collar's electricity with her remote control. She then looked back at Gohan.

"I am going to enjoy breaking you apart, bit by bit," Keito said with a smile to Gohan, face to face.

The prisoner looked at her with his eyebrows downed, gasping for air.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Headquarters**_  
Back at headquarters, Tsukune was sitting in a chair, trapped in a large dark room with members of the Security Committee surrounding his being. He nervously looked around and saw Kuyo once again standing right in front of him.

"So, Tsukune Aono," Kuyo said when he walked up to the boy and crouched down towards him. "Are you a monster, or a human being?" he asked.

Tsukune frightenedly answered. "I am a monster, really!" Tsukune said while shaking in his chair.

Kuyo then rose up and stood tall again.

"Really? You are a monster?" Kuyo asked intimidatingly.

"Yes, really!" Tsukune replied.

"Alright, I will believe your words," Kuyo said when he walked away from the boy.

Tsukune sighs from relieving. "So then, am I allowed to go?" the boy asked.

"Of course you can go if you can answer my second question," Kuyo asked.

Tsukune looked back at the leader again as he continued his question. "If you really claim to be a monster, why do so many people you know seem to doubt that you are?" Kuyo asked.

"What are you talking about!" Tsukune asked.

Kuyo raised his hand and in his hand, he formed a fireball, showing the interrogations of his acquaintances. First, one to talk was the student that was missing in class, Seizou Komiya.

"Yeah, that guy smells like a human, I sit in a seat right across him and his smell is really familiar to me. I went to a human school, I know how they smell," Seizou explained.

Next up was the gym teacher, Mr. Kotsubo.

"Tsukune Aono, well if I could compare my students and their athletic skills, Tsukune would be the lowest of them all. He is pretty weak and fragile, so it would make a lot of sense if he was a human being," Mr. Kotsubo explained.

Then came Tadashi Wanibuchi.

"That guy, yeah I remember him, Tsukune Aono, I had a brief encounter with him and that Gohan guy. Between the two of them, Tsukune smells more like a human than Gohan does," Tadashi explained

The last person was the swimming teacher, Tamao Ichinose

"You know, the weird thing about Tsukune is that he never even tried to turn into his monster form, even when his friends were in danger. The only one's I actually see helping their friends out is that Vampire, Moka, and that Gohan boy. Before I forget, Gohan also has a human scent like Tsukune but then different from him, it's weird," Tamao explained in detail.

Kuyo showed more of their interrogation sessions with the people Tsukune has ever had contact with.

"Everyone we interrogated says that they have a feeling that you might be a human. Same goes for Gohan, but he is not important to us right now, that is Keito's job." Kuyo said when he showed more images. "Even your best friends are beginning to have their doubts," Kuyo said when he showed the images of Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore being interrogated.

In a secret room, Kurumu was being questioned by Deshiko Deshi, he walked behind her.

"So, Kurumu, are you going to tell us that Tsukune is a monster?" Deshi asked.

"Of course he is a monster!" Kurumu answered.

Deshi stopped walking and stood next to her.

"Really, so what makes you so sure he is not a human?" Deshi asked curiously.

Kurumu thought for a moment to think of a clear answer.

"Well, a human is not able to get into Yokai Academy, that is impossible," Kurumu explained.

"Very true indeed, but have you ever seen his monster form, even once?" the red haired girl asked.

Again, Kurumu had to think about her answer before she could say anything, making her slightly doubtful.

"Uhm, no I have not... seen his monster form," Kurumu answered.

"Never?" Deshi asked.

Kurumu didn't answer the girl with the bo staff. Mizore was next to be questioned by Shiro Haromi.

"Have you ever seen Tsukune's monster form?" Shiro asked curiously.

"Uhm... no, but that does not mean he is human. Tsukune is just really good at obeying the rules," Mizore explained.

"Fair enough, rules are important, but if your best friends are in trouble, don't you think you would go out and protect them? When did Tsukune ever help you out?" the boy with glasses asked.

"Tsukune saved my life when I almost fell off a cliff and..." Mizore said when Shiro interrupted her.

"We are well aware of that little suicide event, but now let me ask you, did he really help you? Because our reports are telling use that Gohan saved you and Tsukune both. He was not strong enough to pull you up. That is weakness only a human can show, Gohan and Moka in her Vampire form would have easily been able to pull you up with just one hand," Shiro explained.

Mizore got quiet and looked down. "Well... I don't..." Mizore stuttered.

Moka was up next to be interrogated by Rokuro.

"Since you are a vampire, you love human blood, so isn't it true that every morning, you suck his blood? There is no other reason for you to suck his blood unless he is human!" Rokuro asked.

Moka answered quickly. "No, I don't! I don't suck his blood because he is human, but because it's delicious!" Moka shouted as she puts her head down.

"Delicious because it is blood from a human being?" Rokuro asked again.

"No, really!" Moka shouted again.

The brown haired male walked towards a small round table, on that table was nothing more than a glass filled with water. But for Moka, water is a vampire's weakness.

"Isn't it true that water is a vampire's weakness?" the brown haired asked.

"Please, wait, don't..." Moka pleaded.

The boy puts his hand in the glass of water while Moka was shaking from fear. Meanwhile, back in the main room, Tsukune and Kuyo were watching Moka being questioned by Rokuro. Kuyo spoke up to the boy.

"If you don't want Moka to get hurt, you better cooperate," Kuyo told him.

Tsukune didn't know what to say, he was too frightened to know what would happen to Moka. Rokuro splashed water on the vampire, which gratefully hurt Moka.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Moka shouted from the pain.

"No! Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

Kuyo then raised his left hand and showed the second image.

"If you think Moka is the only one getting hurt, take a look at your best friend, Gohan," Kuyo said when an image of Gohan then appeared.

In the image, Keito was seen pushing the green button repeatedly, electrocuting Gohan rapidly, hurting him more and more by the second.

"Daaahaaaa! Aaaaaahhhhh!" Gohan shouted from the pain.

Tsukune looked at both images, both his best friends were getting hurt because of him. He breaths heavily in and out. He figured that he has no other choice, to help his friends, he had to cave.

Tsukune held his head down and spoke up.

"You are right, I am a human being on Yokai Academy. I am not a monster, and I don't have a monster form. Now please, just let my friends go, it's me you want, not them!" Tsukune explained.

Kuyo smiles menacingly and eventually started laughing louder.

"Ahahahahahahaaa! Excellent." Kuyo laughed when he snapped his fingers.

From the room, three cubes appeared out of nowhere. Kuyo manipulated the interrogation rooms to all be in the same room for Tsukune to confess himself as a human to his friends.

"Did you three hear that. Your best friend, Tsukune Aono just admitted being human. What do you have to say about that?" Kuyo asked.

Kurumu and Mizore were devastated, to find out that their best friend is at the same time, they sworn enemy.

"Tsukune, he can't be a human!" Kurumu said shocked.

"Tell me it's not true!" Mizore said astounded.

"Tsukune, you shouldn't have done that. It wouldn't have made any difference what happened, why did you have to tell him that you were human..." Moka sounded saddened.

"Wait, Moka, you know about it?" Kurumu asked surprisingly.

Kurumu quickly stood up from her chair and slapped Moka's cheek. Finding out Tsukune was just too much for her.

"You know about Tsukune being a human, you know all along!" Kurumu said infuriated.

Kuyo walked in between the three.

"I see, so Moka knew about it all along, which makes her an accessory." Kuyo said as he then raised his hand. "Bring Tsukune's friends out, except for Moka, her punishment will follow next. For now, she will be locked away." Kuyo said strictly.

The members of the Security Committee brought Mizore and Kurumu out, Moka went to another place unknown to anyone but the Committee. Tsukune was left alone in the room, he then looked at the leader of the Committee.

"Tsukune! No!" Moka shouted while being taken away.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted back when he then looked at Kuyo. "You promised to let me friends go if I told you!" Tsukune pleaded.

"Sorry, but you are not the one making demands, I am. Tsukune Aono, you are guilty of being a human on Yokai Academy. They must have told you when you enrolled her, that the penalty for being a human on Yokai, is death." Kuyo explained.

Tsukune widens his eyes, he did remember that Ms. Nekonome explained that if humans get to the school, they would get killed on the stop. Tsukune, knowing he should have left months ago, didn't know what to say. He could only give them a beaten expression.

Tsukune was taken away from Kuyo by members of the Security Committee, on his way to meet his punishment.

* * *

 _ **Newspaper Club Meeting Room**_  
Ginei and Yukari were discussing the recent events that have been going on. It has been a tough day, he wished he could have done something about his club members, he felt that it was somehow his own fault.

"Damnit, I should have stopped you guys from doing this. Trying to expose the Security Committee will always go wrong, they are too powerful!" Ginei shouted angrily as he banged his fist on the table.

The bang startled Yukari with a frightened face.

"Ginei, the things they do, it's just unacc..." Yukari tried to explain, but Ginei cut her off.

"What? Unacceptable? I know that too well, but look at what happened when you guys tried to fight it! Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu and Moka are being held captive and investigated, and god only knows where Gohan is!" Ginei shouted.

Suddenly, the door opened. Surprisingly, it was Mizore and Kurumu, but with great depression. Yukari and Ginei were glad to see them back.

"Kurumu, Mizore! You are back!" Yukari shouted happily.

"Good to see that you guys are okay, where are Moka, Tsukune, and Gohan?" Ginei asked.

"They are not here with us. Everything that has been said was true. Tsukune is, in fact, a human," Kurumu explained.

"What! That can't be, Tsukune can't be a human!" Yukari said.

"It's the truth, he admitted it himself, and Moka knew about it all along. Apparently, we are not trustworthy enough to be relied upon with such a secret," Mizore replied.

"Oh no!" Yukari said with her hands on her mouth.

Ginei crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"That explains everything, I felt like he was too wimpy to be a monster like us..." Ginei said when he then opened his eyes. "But then, do you guys know what happened to Gohan? I mean, there is no way he is a human, I have seen his strength and he is definitely not like Tsukune!" he asked.

"Gohan has been taken away to a secret place only the Security Committee knows, we can't find it unless they tell us. It's hopeless, which means..." Kurumu said when she showed her face and shed tears. "Which means that Tsukune, Moka, and Gohan... are all going to die, and there is nothing we can do," she said depressed.

Mizore turned around, back to the entrance and exited the room. Kurumu leaned on the wall with her arms behind her back.

"Yukari, Ginei, may I ask you guys something?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes?" Ginei replied.

"What are your real thought about human beings?" Kurumu asked.

"Ever since I was younger, my parents raised me to hate and despise humans, they have been mortal enemies for the witches due to all the witch trials. But right now, I don't know what to think about them. Tsukune and Gohan were always there for me, they showed me how to be a good friend for other people," Yukari explained.

"I don't really have many thoughts about humans, same goes for me, I was taught to hate them, but I have always had some mixed feelings about them. I mean, it can't be true that all human beings are evil. I really do believe that there are good people out there. Tsukune made me realize that even more because he was a real friend to me, even after I tried to frame him," Ginei explained.

Kurumu then backed away from the wall.

"I was taught that human men's only purpose in life was to be slaves for Succubi," Kurumu said.

Yukari and Kurumu looked at each other, with Kurumu shedding more tears.

"We were all friends, we trust each other, but still, Moka and Tsukune don't see us that way," Kurumu said saddened.

"Kurumu, I..." Yukari spoke, but she didn't know what to say.

"Yukari, think of all the different ways we could have helped them. I am not sad about Tsukune being a human, he was one of my best friends. What I am sad about is that they don't trust us! Why even have friends if you can't trust them," Kurumu asked saddened.

Kurumu and Yukari looked at each other. Kurumu wipes her tears away with her sleeve. Kurumu opened the door and exited the room, Yukari followed.

When the two girls were outside on the schoolyard, they saw a black crow flying above them. They narrowed their eyes as the crow came closer and closer.

"Is that crow coming closer to us?" Kurumu asked.

"I think it is..." Yukari said on guard.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_  
Then, coming from the intercom, Kuyo spoke to the students of Yokai Academy.

"Attention students, at exactly 18:00 PM, the public execution of Tsukune Aono will commence, the human being that infiltrated our school. Mr. Aono himself admitted himself to us that he is in fact, a human!" Kuyo spoke.

The schoolyard was full of students who despised Tsukune for being a wretched human. Tsukune didn't care what the students thought, he didn't even listen to them. He only thought about what would have happened if he left the moment he found out at what type of school he enrolled in.

"Maybe I should have left when I had the chance, I could have but... Gohan, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, then I would have never met them. I am happy I have such amazing friends, they are the best. That must be the reason I stayed, I liked it too much, but it was at my own risk. Sooner or later, someone would have found out about it," Tsukune explained to himself.

Tsukune arrived at the execution altar. He got tied up with his arms on the cross while standing on a piece of wood holding him high.

"Kill that wretched human!" the students all shouted.

"Burn him to ashes!" other students shouted.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Headquarters, The Dungeons**_  
Moka was locked away in the dungeons of the Security Committee. She was leaning against the wall, sad, beaten. She didn't know what to do. It felt like she couldn't do anything to help Tsukune.

"Tsukune, I am sorry, I don't know what else to do," Moka told herself.

She covered her face with her arms, crying.

"I wish there was at least someone who could help me out. At a time like this..." Moka said.

She looked around the prison cell, but there was no one to be found.

* * *

 _ **Secret Location**_  
"Daaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Gohan shouted loudly.

Keito pushed the button over and over, making Gohan scream.

She puts her finger off of the green button, as there was a little rest for the boy. Gohan gasped heavily while holding his head down. He then looked up as he saw Keito leaning against the wall with the remote. Gohan then sat straight.

"Keito, do you really enjoy this?" Gohan asked.

Keito held the remote up and only touched the green button, but didn't touch it.

"Oh I am really enjoying this, aren't you?" Keito asked sinisterly as she held her finger down on the button.

"Wait wait! Don't push it again, please!" Gohan pleaded.

Keito didn't push the button and only held her eyebrows down. Suddenly, she pushed the button again.

"Aaaaahhh!" Gohan shouted from the shock.

Keito then puts the remote down, while still paying close attention to it.

"I needed another scream to satisfy myself. Now, what do you want?" Keito asked.

Gohan tried to catch his breath, breathing slowly in and out.

"Keito, please, explain to me the main reason you do not like me, please!" Gohan asked her.

Keito closed her eyes and walked towards the door. There she grabbed a bag and then reached into it. the purple haired girl grabbed a newspaper. On it said "The Mystery of the Spoiled Soup," She through it in front of Gohan, recognizing it as the first Newspaper he created with his friends.

"You still have... my very first newspaper?" Gohan asked.

"This newspaper explains everything I have done wrong, I was branded a criminal for spoiling disgusting soup by you. Kotsubo explained to me that tainting the soup with makeup can kill students, and assured me that my school time was over once I spoke with the principle," Keito explained.

"What? But..." Gohan hesitated as Keito continued while walking circles.

"I was a model student, a straight-A student, one of the smartest at Yokai Academy. I had friends, I had the popularity! I was the best writers in the Newspaper club and the students loved my stories and articles! I had everything I could wish for to have a great school year!" Keito explained when she then stopped walking and stood in front of Gohan.

The boy's hair was hanging in front of his eyes and the girl puts the bangs aside, facing him eye to eye.

"Keito, you made a mistake, I told you, you should have told someone..." Gohan tried to explain but Keito quickly interrupted the boy

"Complete bullshit! My school year was ruined because you made me look like a heartless student who was out to kill the students over a stupid mistake! Had the Security Committee not stood up for me, I would have been expelled because of you! Because of nasty soup!" Keito explained when she then walked away from him and then leaned on the wall again. "Do you get it now! I might be arrogant and cocky, but you made me look like I am much, much worse than that!" Keito said.

She then grabbed the remote and held her finger on the green button again.

"Wait! Stop it Keito just..." Gohan said as he shook his head. "Listen to me, please, if it is just for 2 minutes, please?" he asked.

Keito was tempted to push the button, but her finger couldn't push the button. She then puts the remote down.

"Talk," Keito said when she crossed her arms.

"I will honestly admit, I let myself go on that whole article. It can happen to me a couple times. But please understand this, I never meant to ruin your school year, or make you look like a criminal to other people. I am sorry for everything I have done wrong, and I shouldn't have been so hard on you the first time. Accidents happen, I only meant to show you that if you just told someone what originally happened, you wouldn't have gotten in trouble at all. Then the students wouldn't have gotten sick," Gohan explained.

Keito's expression didn't change, but she didn't push the green button. She decided to listen.

"Arrogance and cockiness are personality traits, I can't change that. I know what kind of person you are and..." Gohan talked when Keito interrupted him.

"Wrong!" Keito shouted when the boy got quiet. "You don't know anything about me at all, you don't know who I am, you don't know my personality. The only thing you know about me is that I have a deep dislike for you," Keito said.

"Keito, explain to me what kind of person you are. When I first met you, I could already see that you were arrogant, but can you tell me how you really are?" Gohan asked.

Keito spoke up with a loud voice.

"Why are you doing this? Is this some kind of trick to make me drop my guard? Don't try anything funny, I can increase the electricity to its maximum," Keito said.

"Keito, my powers have been nullified and they are gone, I am tied up and I can't even move my limbs. I can't do anything to 'try anything funny'. Explain to me who you really are, please?" Gohan asked.

Keito narrowed her eyes.

"I am an arrogant person that has a lot of pride in myself and what I do. At the same time, I am ambitious to succeed in my goal, as you have noticed the 2 times we met. I can be charismatic, able to be a great leader and win people's devotions, shown in the competition when I beat you," Keito explained.

Gohan kept listening and actually found it really interesting.

"Really? That reminds me of a lot of people. I definitely see you as the leader type of person, I mean, you lead a group of the Security Committee," Gohan replied.

"I am one of the main commanding officers. I can be very clever if I want to, able to outsmart other people and think quickly. Last but not least, I am a very daring person, willing to take risks if I really need to," Keito explained.

Gohan shook his head and showed a smile.

"Keito, thank you," Gohan told her gratefully.

The purple-haired girl had one eyebrow up and approached the boy, she crouched down.

"What are you thanking me for?" Keito asked.

"For not electrocuting me and explaining what kind of person you are. I understand you now much, much better. Everything you told me, adds up to our first and second meeting," Gohan said happily.

Keito looked the other way. "I guess... that does not mean I will let you go... so don't even think about it," she remarks.

"Can we just talk for a couple minutes? Again, I have no powers because of this collar. Sit down, we'll talk." Gohan asked her.

Keito looked at the boy and answered him. "I'll just stand up, you talk, I'll see to it if I want to listen," Keito said.

"Alright, fair enough more me," Gohan said calm and relaxed.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Next Chapter will be uploaded next week, stay tuned for more guys!  
**_


	13. The Torrid Heat of Battle

_**The Torrid Heat of Battle**_

* * *

 _ **Yokai Cliff Side**_

Mizore was sitting on the edge of the cliff where it all started for her. She was watching the sea and the sun in the horizon, deeply thinking about everything that has happened recently.

"This is the place, Tsukune saved my life. If it wasn't for him and Gohan, I wouldn't be here right now," Mizore said to herself.

The sun was slowly going down, the snowwoman kept thinking of the times she had with her friends.

"Hmmm..." Mizore mumbled. "I never even knew that there would be a possibility of Tsukune being a human. Every time I was with him, I never felt threatened. Maybe humans aren't all evil like my parents thought," Mizore said doubtfully.

Then from nowhere, she heard a voice calling out to her.

"You are right, not all humans are evil, you have seen the light, now you have to save your friends," an unknown voice called out.

Mizore looked around and saw a crow flying above her in the sky. Mizore stood up from the ground.

"Who's there?" Mizore asked.

The voice she heard came from the crow. Exiting the forest, Kurumu and Yukari appeared before Mizore, as she looked at the girls.

"Kurumu, Yukari?" Mizore asked.

"Mizore, we thought about it for a while, have you?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, I have, Tsukune might be a human, but I never felt threatened or scared to be with him, but maybe it could be that I thought he was a monster. Tsukune and Gohan were always really good friends. It made me realize, that not all humans are evil like they taught to us. I think we are the only monsters who actually have developed a friendship with humans," Mizore explains.

"I agree, so now it is time for us to be there for them!" Yukari said excitedly.

"Tsukune and Moka have some explaining to do about all of this but..." Kurumu said when she looked at her friends. "They are still our friends, and we need to be there for each other," she told them.

"Then it's settled, we will save Tsukune and Moka, but then there is the question, how do we find Gohan? They said that he was taken away to a Secret Place and only members of the Security Committee know where that is," Mizore said uncertainly.

"Let's help Moka first, finding Gohan will take a bit longer and we don't have much time to help Tsukune. I hate to leave someone behind, but Tsukune's life is on the line," Kurumu said.

"She is in the dungeons of the Security Committee Headquarters. Let us go!" The crow sounded when it flew away.

Kurumu spread her wings. "Mizore, Yukari, hold on tight, I'll fly us there," Kurumu said.

Mizore and Yukari held on to the Succubus as she flew towards the HQ of the Security Committee.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Dungeons**_

Back in the dungeons, Moka was crawled in the corner, crying out of sadness. Then, Moka's Rosarie started to light up. She looked down at her necklace.

"Are you giving up so soon?" Inner Moka spoke to her.

"I don't know what else to do, Tsukune is captured, Kurumu and the others don't trust us anymore. I don't think there is anything we can do, not even you," Moka said.

"You really think that?" Inner Moka asked. "You guys have been friends for a long time, they won't give up on you two that easily," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

She then looked at the prison bars, from the bars appeared a black crow. The same black crow as before. The bird looked at Moka.

"A crow?" Moka asked.

"Stand back, I got this one handled," The crow sounded.

Moka stood back from the bar. Suddenly, the bars were melting down, making a way for Moka to get out of the prison cell. Moka was free and looked at the crow that flew around the corner. From the corner, the crow transformed into a girl.

The girl that appeared was Ruby, the Witch the group met during summer break in the East District. She had returned to help out her new friends from the danger that was approaching.

"Ruby? It's you!" Moka said surprised.

Ruby approached Moka. "It's good to see you back Moka, are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I am fine, did you come here alone?" Moka asked.

"No, actually, I got some people with me," Ruby said when she made way for the others.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari came walking through the hallway.

"It was difficult getting through those guys from the Security Committee, but we still managed," Yukari said tired out.

"I am so glad you guys could make it!" Moka said gratefully.

"Don't thank us yet, you still have much to apologize for Moka. How could you do this to us?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm sorry Kurumu, it's not that we don't trust you guys, it's just..." Moka hesitated.

"No, you and Tsukune didn't see us as friends, but as a nuisance," Kurumu replied.

"Kurumu, that's not true, we would never think that way. We were just scared to think what you guys think about Tsukune," Moka explained.

"Something has changed, Kurumu, Yukari and I thought about it, and if you would have told us already, we would have helped Tsukune out. He and Gohan have saved and helped us numerous times, how can we even think of getting angry about something like that if he cares for me, for all of us the way he does, even risking his life? If we can't even do the same for them, we don't deserve to be friends," Mizore explained.

"You are right Mizore, I made a terrible mistake," Moka said out of guilt.

"You guys, we have more important things to do. Whatever happened between you needs to be solved later, Tsukune is being executed in 45 minutes, and we still need to find Gohan!" Ruby explained strictly.

"You are right. We have to save Tsukune first, then we go look for Gohan. Finding him will take much longer than we got," Moka said.

"We could have got information on how we could find Gohan, but Kurumu incapacitated the guards, so we have nothing," Mizore explained.

"I got carried away okay," Kurumu told the snowwoman.

Ruby then stood in front of Moka. "No worries everyone, I am going to look for Gohan myself. You 4 need to get Tsukune to safety, I will get Gohan back to us as fast as I can! You guys can trust me," Ruby said.

"Are you sure? I mean, they said that he was being held in a place only members of the Security Committee know about," Kurumu said.

"Don't worry, I perfected a new spell of mine to find certain people. How do you think I found Yokai? The more knowledge I have about a certain person, the bigger my chances are to finding that person. The bad part is that I can't find people that are too far away from where I am. So if he is very far away, I might not be able to find him quickly," Ruby said when she looked at the ball in her magic wand.

She focused her magic on the person she wants to find.

"Magic wand, tell me where Son Gohan is, son of Chichi and Son Goku, brother of Goten!" Ruby said when her wand started to light up.

The ball started to surge with energy, Ruby looked at the ball and saw Gohan's location, he was far from the building they are at right now, but not too far for Ruby to find him.

"Found him!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, who is Son Goku?" Moka asked.

"It's a long story, no joke, it really is a very long story, that is something Gohan has to tell you, I am not the right person for this," Ruby explained as she then puts her wand down. "Alright guys, time to go, help Tsukune and bring him to safety, I'll get Gohan and come help you guys out! We need him for what is going to come next," Ruby said.

"Right! Come on guys!" Moka said when she ran away with the others.

Ruby turned back into a crow and flew into the direction of where Gohan resided.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard.**_

The time has almost come, it was 17:55, in 5 minutes, Tsukune would be executed on the cross. The students cursed him out and despised him. They were all with Kuyo to end Tsukune's life as quickly as possible. Kuyo took stage in front of Tsukune.

"Students of Yokai Academy, in 5 minutes, the life of Tsukune Aono will end. The mortal enemy of our kind will perish by my hand!" Kuyo shouted.

The people all cheered for the leader of the Committee.

Finally, the clock went from 17:59 to 18:00, Kuyo showed a small source of fire in his hand. From his hand, his fireball charged up. Kuyo shot the fireball to Tsukune on the cross.

"Aaa aaa!" Tsukune shouted from the fire in the leader's hand.

But before the fire could reach him, several ice pillars extinguished the fire immediately. Kuyo stepped back, thinking where that ice came from.

"What was that!" Kuyo shouted surprised as he protected himself from the ice.

Ín the middle of the students, Moka, Yukari and Mizore appeared and ran towards the cross.

"Kurumu, get Tsukune out of there!" Moka shouted.

Kurumu came in flying and released Tsukune from the cross, flying Tsukune high towards the rooftop of the school and far away from the leader of the Security Committee. Moka and the others arrived and faced Kuyo and his followers, Deshiko Deshi, Rokuro Norio and Shiro Haromi.

"I am warning you all, you are committing a crime against Yokai Academy!" Kuyo told them.

"That does not matter to us, Tsukune is our friend and we will protect him!" Moka shouted.

"Then you will be sentenced to death as well, Deshiko, Shiro, Rokuro, take them out now!" Kuyo shouted.

Rokuro changed into his monster form, a stone golem, Deshiko turned into a Jiang Si, and Shiro turned into a black Cerberus with 3 heads.

The black Cerberus attacked Moka, but she managed to dodge his rather slow attacks. Yukari and Deshiko engaged in battle.

"I will take you down! For Tsukune! Magic Water tubs!" Yukari shouted when she made several golden wash tubs appear and slammed them on the Jiang Si's head.

The stone golem attacked Mizore with its gigantic fist.

"This is the end for you, snowgirl!" Rokuro, the Stone Golen shouted.

But the snowwoman blocked it by using a strong ice dome and countered back by slamming the golem down.

"Don't underestimate my abilities!" Mizore shouted as the stone golem fell back.

Mizore saw Moka still dodging the Cerberus' attacks and decided to help her out. She froze the monster with 3 heads in solid ice.

"Mizore!" Moka shouted.

"Go help out Tsukune, we will be fine!" Mizore shouted when she attacked the Cerberus.

"Thanks, I will do my best!" Moka shouted when she entered school and ran towards the rooftop.

Kuyo looked at Moka leaving the scene, then at the rooftop where the Succubus brought the human.

"If you think you can get away from me that easily, you got another thing coming," Kuyo said when he highly jumped in the air, going after the human.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Yokai Forest.**_

Meanwhile, Ruby was still following her wand to try and find Gohan in the Yokai Forest, she was flying around as she tried to pick up his signal.

"Gohan... you must be here somewhere," Ruby said as she looked around the area.

The young man himself, he was still talking with Keito. Their conversation has been going pretty well. Keito was getting slightly more comfortable.

"So, why did you decide to become a detective? Was it just because of your first issue of the newspaper?" Keito asked while leaning on the wall.

"I just loved finding clues, talking and interviewing other people, paying attention to detail. Maybe you have noticed it, but being a detective is not as easy as you case inspired me to become better and more experienced," Gohan said gratefully.

"Hmmm... are you real?" Keito mumbled when she thought for a moment.

"Can I be honest with you?" Gohan asked her politely.

"Then talk," Keito said.

"I had several reasons to join the Newspaper club, it was something I never did before because I never went to school. Yokai Academy is the first school I ever went to," Gohan said.

"So you were home schooled?" Keito asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid. I wanted to try something new, being a journalist and a writer for the newspaper seemed really fun for me. But what I really liked was the fact that I had a rival to compete with and make me better as well," Gohan said.

"You mean me? What are you talking about?" Keito asked confused.

"You remember the first time we met? You never wanted me to join because I was inexperienced. You looked at me like I was trying to ruin the newspaper, but that didn't faze me. I wanted to proof to you that I can be a very good writer myself. I had the inspiration to do what I did, and people loved the articles and the Case of the Spoiled Soup when it came out, even now, people admire our work. It was the same as when you returned recently, I didn't think of a person coming back who I hated," Gohan explained.

"Are you telling me the truth? All you really wanted was someone to compete with for the Newspaper club?" Keito asked.

"Yes, I am telling the truth, my friends know I loved the challenges that were given to me in the Newspaper club. I only saw you as my rival who I want to surpass. Again, I am sorry if I ruined everything for you, I truly am, but all I really want is for us to get along. If not, then I will never bother you again. What do you say?" Gohan explained and asked her afterward.

Keito puts her head up and down her eyebrows. She raised her hand and wanted to push the green button again. Gohan prepared for the next painful shock. But something was wrong, Keito wanted to push the button, but her finger was on the trigger, still, she didn't push it. It was like it had a mind of its own. Her arm trembled.

"You are... I... I... uhh... I don't think I can keep doing this stuff," Keito stuttered when something happened afterward.

Keito puts the controller down. Gohan opened his eyes and kept looking at her. She then dropped the remote control.

"Keito?" Gohan asked.

Keito raised her head again.

"After I joined the Security Committee, I kept thinking of the day I would see you tied up in a room, just you and me, and finally give you what you deserved. I had all of this planned out." Keito said when she paced back and forth. "I realize my mistakes now, my pride made me lose sight of what was going on. You never wanted me off this school, you never wanted to ruin my school career, you only wanted someone like me to compete against and gain experience, I see it now," Keito said understanding.

"That's true," Gohan said happily as he thought for a moment. "Wow, having a rival to compete with, I guess Moka felt the same way I felt about it. I know how I can make it up to her," he said as he then looked back at the girl. "Please, can this collar get off my neck now?" he asked.

Keito approached Gohan in his chair. Meanwhile, Ruby was still looking around the area, until she noticed a building at the edge of the forest.

"Hmmm..." Ruby said as she looked at her wand.

Her wand showed an image of Gohan tied up in a chair with Keito facing him. "Gohan's in trouble!" Ruby shouted as she rushed to the building.

Then suddenly, the wall got blasted open. From the smoke, Ruby appeared and floated into the room. Gohan saw Ruby standing in the blasted entrance

"Ruby! You are back!" Gohan shouted surprised.

"Gohan!" Ruby shouted happily as she then looked at Keito and stood on guard with her magic wand. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from her!" Ruby said, ready for a fight. "Get ready you!" Ruby said challenged as she raised her magic wand which started to light up.

Keito stood on guard for what Ruby had in store for her, but Gohan quickly spoke up.

"Ruby wait, don't attack her, she is not evil!" Gohan warned Ruby quickly.

Ruby looked at Gohan. "Are you sure about that Gohan? She is a member of the Security Committee, and she got you tied up in a chair," Ruby asked.

"Ruby, this is Keito, she is a very experienced writer, and my friend from the Newspaper Club," Gohan said.

Keito crossed her arms and had a suspicious expression on her face.

"Alright, nice to meet you," Ruby said as she went back to business. "Gohan, we need to get you out of here, Tsukune is in trouble, they are going to kill him!" Ruby told him quickly.

"What, kill Tsukune!?" Gohan shouted shockingly. "Who's going to kill him?" he asked worriedly.

"Moka told me some guy named Kuyo was going to kill him," Ruby said.

"Kuyo?! Hold on..." Gohan said when he turned towards Keito. "Keito, what is Kuyo's reason to kill Tsukune?" Gohan panicked.

"The Security Committee found out that Tsukune was a human. Human beings are not allowed on Yokai Academy. Once a human gets spotted, they will be captured and killed on the spot. Kuyo especially believes human and monster will never get along, so he won't stop until Tsukune is dead, you don't have much time before he gets his way," Keito explained.

"This is bad, very very bad, we have to go before something happens to Tsukune!" Gohan said.

Keito then approached Gohan. "Let me untie you and get this collar off of you," Keito said when she tried to grab the collar.

"No need for that..." Gohan said when he easily ripped through the ropes.

Once the ropes were off, he stood up from his chair. He then reached to the collar on his neck. Gohan easily ripped the collar of his neck and crushed the collar in his hands into a million pieces, completely destroying it until it was no more.

"There, now no other monster will get this collar on and feel the pain of torture. Sorry Keito, but that device is a threat to every monster on Yokai, the Security Committee can't have such power," Gohan said strictly as he looked at the crushed collar on the ground.

Keito had her eyes widely open, shocked to see that Gohan got the collar off of him that easily. She first looked at the ground and the collar into a million pieces, then she looked back at Gohan with disbelieve.

"What, but that's impossible! No monster alive can get the collar off, your monster energy should have been nullified!" Keito said surprised as he then thought for a moment. "Gohan, you could have gotten the collar off at any time you wanted to? You could have escaped any time you wanted as well!?" Keito asked astoundedly.

"I did not plan everything. When you explained to me what that collar was and what is does, I did get slightly nervous about its properties. However, when you put it on me and tried to nullify my energy, I didn't feel different at all. I guess that collar does not work on me because my powers were still fully intact. I wanted to get it off of me and get out this place, but the moment I saw you, I decided to play along just so that I could talk to you one on one," Gohan explained.

"Then, what about the electric shocks? I saw you in pain every time I electrocuted you!" Keito asked.

"Those shocks didn't hurt me neither, maybe because I have been hit with much more powerful attacks than those shocks so I am much more durable, it didn't hurt me at all. I was only pretending to get hurt so that you would actually believe that I had no powers and that I was hopeless," Gohan explained.

"I have to say, that's some acting. So you just pretended to be my prisoner to talk to me?" Keito asked.

"Keito, what did you think would happen if I cut the ropes and destroyed the collar the second I got here?" Gohan asked.

"Knowing myself, it would have only made everything worse for both of us. I understand now, you yourself in a powerless position for me to listen to reason," Keito said as she then looked at Gohan. "But if that collar didn't work on you at all, that means you are not a monster. You don't have monster energy, but the power you displayed can't be that of a human. Gohan...What are you?" Keito asked suspiciously.

Gohan walked away from her, as she looked at him. Ruby looked at Gohan, she knew what was going on. Everything Gohan explained matched what she already knows about the boy.

"Gohan, don't you think it is time? Sooner or later, you have to tell them," Ruby asked him seriously.

"We don't have time for this now Ruby, our friend's life is in danger. Let's go!" Gohan said.

Ruby shook her head as they both walked away. Keito stopped Gohan and Ruby before they entered the blasted entrance.

"Wait!" Keito shouted.

Ruby and Gohan turned around and looked at the girl. "I am coming with you, maybe you can use some support," Keito said.

"Sure, we can always use some help from a friend, come on, I'll take us," Gohan said when he, Ruby and Keito left the building.

Once outside the sky was slightly orange due to the glance of the sun going down. Gohan floated horizontal and straight next to the girls.

"Get on you guys," Gohan said.

"Are you sure about this?" Keito asked uncertainly.

Ruby sat on top of Gohan. "Don't worry, it's fine, Gohan will keep us safe," Ruby told her.

Keito followed as she sat on top of Gohan and behind Ruby. The boy rose up in the sky with his arms straight forward and legs straight.

"Hold on tight!" Gohan said when he flew back towards Yokai Academy with amazing speed.

Several minutes while flying back to Yokai Academy, Gohan saw the school in the distance, but he also saw the boys dorm. He looked at both buildings, Yokai Academy on the left side, and the boys' dorm on the right side. The boy decided to take the right side and flew towards the boys' dorm. Ruby and Keito noticed the change in direction.

"Gohan, what are you doing?! We need to get to Yokai before it's too late!" Ruby told him strictly.

"I know Ruby, but I need to get something from my dorm really quick!" Gohan said as he still kept flying towards his dorm.

"What is so important that you need to get back to your dorm for? Don't you want to save your friends?" Keito asked.

"It's something that will save many lifes when the time is right, and that time... is now. Trust me you guys, once I get what I need from my dorm, I will get to Tsukune as quickly as I can," Gohan said.

Ruby and Keito looked at each other and sighs deeply. "Hurry up then, we don't have much time," Keito said.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy Rooftops.**_

On the rooftop, Tsukune was brought to safety by Kurumu, he looked behind and saw the Succubus. He had a smile of relieve.

"Kurumu, thank you so much, you and the others saved my life," Tsukune said gratefully.

"No problem Tsukune, what are friends for?" Kurumu asked.

The door of the rooftop opened up, and Moka ran through. She looked around and saw Tsukune on the left side in the distance.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted when she ran up to the boy.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted when he stood up front the ground.

The two hugged it out, both were just too relieved to be safe right now.

"I am so glad you are okay!" Moka said.

"It's all thanks to you guys, I couldn't wish for better friends," Tsukune said happily.

The boy looked around.

"Moka, did you manage to find Gohan?" Tsukune asked.

"No, Ruby is searching for him right now, she had a lead on where he is so she must be on her way," Moka explained.

"I see, well as long as we are save we will..." Tsukune spoke.

In the sky, someone was aiming right for Tsukune. Kuyo got the boy in sight and charged a fire spear.

"Now I got you," Kuyo said when he shot the fire spear towards the boy.

Tsukune got in in the chest by Kuyo's fire spear. Kuyo managed to land a fatal attack on the human boy. Moka and Kurumu were frighteningly shocked by the attack.

"Tsukune, no!" Moka shouted.

"It can't be!" Kurumu shouted.

Tsukune stepped back and eventually got burned by the spear, falling down on his back. Kuyo was smiling because his wish to kill Tsukune had finally been fulfilled.

"Hehehe, a pity the students couldn't see me get rid of the human, but the execution still took place, and my work here is almost done," Kuyo exclaimed menacingly.

The glare in his eyes was like a powerful madman out for blood. Moka kept looking at the boy, shuffling him around, hoping for him to respond. Tsukune only narrowed his eyes.

"Moka..." Tsukune mumbled slightly.

Moka held Tsukune tight. "Tsukune, please, you can't die, you mean the world to me! Please hold on!" Moka shouted.

Tears were falling down the vampire's cheeks.

"Moka... I don't think... that I'm going to make it anymore..." Tsukune whispered like a broken man.

He then got a smile on his face as he reached towards Moka. "I am... glad... I get to meet all of you..., you guys are my... best friends. I don't... regret... coming to this... school," Tsukune spoke.

Moka closed her eyes, while Tsukune's arm reached closer and closer.

"Please... Moka... be safe... and live your life... Goodbye," Tsukune said when he spoke his last words.

The boy's breathing stopped, Tsukune closed his eyes. He was gone, Tsukune passed away in Moka's arms.

"Tsukune..." Moka sounded.

Tsukune finally passed away in Moka's arms as his hand touched the Rosarie which then fell off.

A huge shock came through Moka. "NOOOOO!" Moka shouted loudly.

The transformation began, Moka's hair went from pink to white, she gained a bustier figure. Bats were flying all over her body, and with a strong and massive kick, Moka has become a powerful vampire once again.

When the Rosarie seal over her breast is... "Not now with this Rosarie stuff! Not in the mood," Inner Moka shouted infuriated.

Kuyo was intrigued by the vampire, Moka's energy was overflowing her entire being from anger.

"Ah, so the S-Class supermonster decided to show itself?" Kuyo asked unfazed by the vampire's monster energy.

"You bastard! How dare you kill him!" Inner Moka shouted angered.

"Really? You wish to challenge me? How absurd. Let me show you something not many people get to see," Kuyo said confidently.

The leader of the Security Committee went through his own transformation, while her blue aura surrounded his being, he gained a hardened and more masculine body and four blue fire tails instead of fire red. Kuyo became his monster identity, a FireFox Demon, a very powerful one who was once worshiped as godly creatures. Moka was watching her opponent with anger in her red eyes. Kurumu stayed behind to help Tsukune.

"What? Is that monster really Kuyo? What a tremendous monster energy, it's making me shudder," Kurumu said.

Kuyo took a deep breath and finally spoke up. "Ah, you should feel honored, not many people get to see me in my ultimate combat form. My power has risen to new heights that not even a vampire can fight against," Kuyo explained.

Moka had her hand on her hips. "Yeah, well this vampire is different, don't you forget that. My powers will outshine yours," Inner Moka challenged.

She focused her pupils behind as she saw Kurumu next to Tsukune. Kuyo grinned and in a split second, he engaged in battle. Inner Moka quickly stood on guard as the fight began.

Kuyo and Inner Moka were in a fist struggle, trying to overpower each other with their amazing strength. Both S-Classes were smiling.

"Don't get cocky, we are just getting started," Inner Moka exclaimed.

"I'll finish you off nice and slowly," Kuyo remarks snarky.

Moka did a spinning roundhouse kick, but the FireFox ducked at the last second and punched the vampire in the gut, making her slide off the ground.

"Darragh..." Moka grunts. "Alright then!" the vampire thought as she rushed the demon again.

"You fool, can't you see the difference between our powers?" Kuyo said when he stood on guard.

Moka was close to him once again as she front flips in front of Kuyo, the Fox started blocking high, but that was exactly what Moka wanted. With her right leg, she did a down heel kick, which indeed got blocked. But her left leg was not watched at all, and she managed to kick Kuyo in the chin.

"Deerrgghh!" Kuyo grunt when he received the kick and stepped back for a second.

Moka grinned and then used two right kicks and a firm left kick, kicking Kuyo away.

"Take it!" Moka shouted loudly.

"Dah!" Kuyo shouted as he got launched away.

The Fox recovered just in time and jumped sky high as he raised his hand. From his hand, he focused his monster energy into a giant sphere of fire. Kuyo smiles as the fireball got bigger and bigger.

"Take this!" Kuyo shouted when he shot his attack at Inner Moka.

While the sphere was gaining faster and faster, Moka only had her hands on her hips. Her monster energy increased and when the ball was in direct contact, Inner Moka kicked the fireball back to Kuyo in the sky. He saw his own attack returning back to him as he caught the fireball.

"She stays true to her title, maybe she deserves it to fight me seriously," Kuyo exclaimed confidently while holding the sphere.

However, something happened that he didn't expect. Inner Moka jumped sky high as her right leg got covered in her monster energy.

"Rrraaaaaaaahhh!" Inner Moka shouted.

She rushed right through the sphere until she got closer and closer to Kuyo. Once she got fully through, she kicked Kuyo in the chest.

"Dorgh!" Kuyo mumbled as the fireball explodes in mid-air.

The impact of the blast made Kurumu cover Tsukune so that he wouldn't get hit by the attack.

"What a fight! Moka is going all out!" Kurumu said while holding the boy in her arms.

From the rooftop, the door opened up, Mizore and Yukari walked through to find the others.

"We finally managed to defeat those guys!" Yukari said when she saw Tsukune laying on the ground. "Oh no!" the little witch yelled.

"What happened to Tsukune!" Mizore asked.

Kurumu stood up from the ground. "I managed to get Tsukune to safety, but then Kuyo showed up, and he is stronger than ever, he shot him down," Kurumu explained.

The two girls ran up to Tsukune, Inner Moka then came walking.

"Step aside everyone, I managed to slow Kuyo down from now, but he will be back soon. Tsukune is not dead yet, his heart is still beating, but it is fading fast," Inner Moka said.

"Then, what are you going to do?" Kurumu asked.

Inner Moka kept looking at the boy and thought that her way of bringing Tsukune back is the only way.

"I am going to inject my blood inside Tsukune. Vampires have healing abilities, so if I have enough time, Tsukune might come back," Inner Moka said.

Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard from the sky. Kuyo has recovered from Moka's kick as he took a breather and stood on the rooftop once again.

"Impressive, not only did she destroy my fireball, she managed to hurt me a little. That vampire is tougher than I thought, but not stronger than me. Playtime is over," Kuyo said when he looked more closely at the group. "Hmph? Looks like the group of weaklings have arrived, Deshiko, Rokuro, and Shiro have been defeated huh? No matter..." Kuyo said when he used his insane speed to rush Inner Moka once again.

The group saw Kuyo gaining faster and faster, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari stood in front of Moka, trying to protect her from Kuyo.

"Moka, we will cover you, just make sure Tsukune makes it!" Kurumu said.

"He can kill you all if you drop your guard even for a second!" Inner Moka said.

"We know, but remember Moka..." Mizore said when she then looked back to the vampire. "Tsukune did the same thing for us, knowing he would get hurt, but that did not stop him, so it won't stop us neither!" Mizore explained.

"I see... Good luck," Inner Moka said.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all attacked the Fox Demon head on while Moka tried to revive Tsukune. She tightly held on to the boy and aimed for his neck.

"Alright Tsukune, you need to come back to us, they can't go without you," Inner Moka said when she bit his neck, sucking her blood into his system.

Moka energy surging around the two of them as she tried to replenish Tsukune's healing process.

Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were faced against Kuyo. The Fox was standing tall as he crossed his arms, but the girls were nervous due to the incredible monster energy that's being displayed.

"You Low-Class monsters don't really think you can match me?" Kuyo asked confidently.

Mizore stepped up to the powerful monster, as she stood in front of her friends. She raised her hands and focused her ice in his hands. From her arms, she created a giant ice pillar.

"You are too cocky, I hate people like you who think they are above anyone else. You should just chill out!" Mizore shouted when she through the giant ice pillar.

Kuyo watched the attack coming. He then used one hand to catch Mizore's pillar of ice. With his pyromancer abilities, he melted the ice and engulfed it with fire.

"Pitiful," Kuyo mumbled when he used his insane speed to face Mizore one on one.

The others couldn't even follow his movement.

Kuyo then gave her a strong knee in the gut.

"Aah!" Mizore shouted, incapacitating her greatly as she fell backward and on the edge of the rooftop.

Kurumu flew up in the sky, growing her nails longer.

"Mizore!" Kurumu shouted when she flew towards the demon. "You are going to pay for that you bastard!" the succubus shouted.

Kuyo was awaiting her arrival with a sinister grin on his face. With rushing slashes, Kurumu fought Kuyo directly, but the demon didn't move. He didn't need to do anything, Kurumu's long nails broke onto Kuyo's hardened body. The Succubus looked at her broken nails.

"What but... it can't be!" Kurumu sounded shocked.

Kuyo then gave her two punches in the stomach, then a punch in the face, launching her away, incapacitating her as well next to Mizore on the edge of the rooftop.

Yukari was left behind, but she was too scared to do anything. Her knees were getting weak, her arms were getting heavy from fear, but the little witch shook her head.

"No, I can't get scared now, I am the only one left," Yukari said when she focused only her pupils behind, watching Moka still trying to heal Tsukune. "If I can just keep him at a safe distance, then Moka can..." Yukari said to herself.

She waved her magic wand around. "Magic Wand! Brick Walls protect us!" Yukari shouted.

In a second, 5 brick walls created itself in front of Yukari and Kuyo. Yukari held her wand straight, trying to keep the brick walls strong with her monster energy, however, Kuyo was not fazed by it at all. He casually walks towards the brick walls. He approached the first one and walks right through it, destroying it with just his appearance, which weakens Yukari more and more.

"A wall... Hahaha, such a childish move to delay your demise, witch!" Kuyo shouted while still walking.

Yukari was struggling to keep her strength, it became more difficult the more power she tried to use. Meanwhile, Kuyo approached the 4th wall and broke right through it.

"Hehehe... that fool behind his laptop is making sure you hold on until, at the very last second, the writer will come up with some reason to bail you out of death huh? I see what that insolent fool is doing," Kuyo notes as he looked the other way.

Yukari looked surprised by his words.

"What? Writer... what are you talking about?" Yukari asked ignorant of Kuyo's meaning.

Kuyo approached the 3rd wall, which once again, hurts Yukari for the amount of power she is facing. Then the second wall got destroyed until he finally got to the very last wall.

He raised his hand and shot a fire blast to destroy the very last wall, which made Yukari fall back a couple meters. Yukari saw Kuyo standing right in front of her, and covered her head.

"This is the end!" Kuyo shouted when he raised his hand and tried to shoot another fire spear.

In a flash, someone grabbed Kuyo's arms, redirecting his spear. He looked at the one who managed to save the witch, which was nonother than Moka herself.

"You!" Kuyo said surprised.

"Missed me?" Inner Moka asked.

Kuyo went in with a punch, but Moka ducked and threw Kuyo over her shoulder. Moka stood tall as Kuyo recovered. Yukari removed her arms and saw Moka standing in front of her.

"Moka... thank you so much," Yukari said gratefully.

"I suggest you stay out of it, I'm the only one powerful enough to take him.," Moka told her.

Yukari then looked at Tsukune, who was still not moving an inch. "What happened to Tsukune, did you manage to keep him alive?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"There is nothing I can do for him anymore, I tried the best I could. I can't give him too much of my blood, or else I won't have enough energy to fight this guy. Yukari, you and the others need to watch him. Go now!" Moka said.

Yukari widens her eyes and stood up, she ran up to Tsukune's body. The witch grabbed the boy and puts him on his back. Kurumu and Mizore slowly walked up to Yukari and Tsukune as they crouched down from the pain.

"Moka is the only one we still have if she can't do it, then we are done," Mizore said.

"Where are Gohan and Ruby, don't tell me she still couldn't find him. If there was ever a moment we need Gohan and Ruby the most, then it's right now," Kurumu asked frightened.

Moka approached Kuyo, who was awaiting her direct arrived. She kicked Kuyo around some more, but something was wrong. Kuyo took the kicks head on, but he didn't flinch anymore.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kuyo laughed.

"What's so funny!" Inner Moka shouted while kicking him.

"Haven't you noticed it already? Your powers have greatly decreased since our first meeting. You don't have it in you to face me anymore. You are just as weak as your friends!" Kuyo shouted.

Inner Moka kept kicking him, but also thought "Damn, could it be that I still gave Tsukune too much of my blood that it drained my power?" Inner Moka asked herself.

Kuyo avoided Moka's kick, as she grinds her teeth due to her being too weak. "My turn..." Kuyo said.

Kuyo massively punched the vampire in the face, following it up with several more strikes in the gut, holding her on his fist.

"Ooh!" Inner Moka shouted.

"You are too weak, your desire to keep the human alive will cost your own life!" Kuyo shouted.

He made himself a speeding force to be reckoned with and strikes Inner Moka's body all over, greatly hurting her.

"Aarrgh!" Inner Moka shouted from the pain.

"This time, death awaits you!" Kuyo shouted when he kicks Moka away.

The vampire got slammed to the ground, Moka wiped the blood off her lip, pulls her hairbangs it out of the way and saw that Kuyo charging up another sphere. She looked at the girls who were watching Tsukune, who couldn't do anything about Kuyo neither. This would mean the end for everyone.

"So, it will all end like this..." Inner Moka asked herself.

"Now die!" Kuyo shouted when he shot the fireball towards Inner Moka.

The fireball was gaining faster and faster as it made contact. Smoke covered the area, as Kuyo was smiling, knowing that it was all over. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were both watching.

"No, it's can't be over," Yukari asked.

"It's true, I just wished that..." Mizore said saddened.

But then, Kurumu held her arm straight, stopping Mizore and Yukari from talking. Something has happened.

"You guys, it is not over yet!" Kurumu shouted.

Mizore and Yukari held their heads up. "Kurumu, what do you..." Yukari asked as Kurumu pointed to the middle of the smoke.

"Look!" Kurumu said.

The smoke slowly disappeared from everyone's sight. It showed that several people were standing tall. Gohan, Ruby, and Keito finally revealed themselves as they managed to make it to the battlefield. Keito and Ruby stood firm while Gohan had Inner Moka in his arms.

Inner Moka saw Gohan holding her in his arms.

"What took you so long you fool!" Moka asked.

"I'm sorry it took so long Moka, but I had to get something important," Gohan replied.

"Gohan! It's really you!" Kurumu and the girls shouted happily.

Kuyo was astounded to see Gohan back. "This can't be! You shouldn't be here!" Kuyo shouted as he looked on the right side and saw Keito standing. "Keito! You freed him! You should have killed him, you traitor!" Kuyo shouted infuriated.

"I decided to quit this crooked committee Kuyo, I am too good for all of you! Gohan showed me why" Keito said with an arrogant grin.

Ruby looked at the girls and saw that they were hurt badly. She then touched Gohan's shoulder and pointed at the girls.

"Gohan, look," Ruby said as Gohan looked at the witch, nods and strolled over to the girls while holding Inner Moka.

Gohan, Ruby, and Keito passed Kuyo casually as he looked behind and watched them walk away. The three arrived with the girls, Gohan puts Moka on her feet again and reached to his pocket.

"Are you guys alright?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Yes, sore but alive. Tsukune however..." Kurumu said as they all looked at Tsukune's body.

"What! Is Tsukune dead already?! Am I too late?" Gohan asked.

The girls only put their heads down out of grief. Ruby held her hands in front of her mouth, Keito downed her eyebrows. Inner Moka then spoke up.

"He is not dead yet Gohan, only in a critical condition. I tried to heal him with my blood, but nothing has happened yet, he needs more help," Inner Moka explained.

Gohan turned around and looked at Kuyo in his FireFox Demon form.

"Which means I am not too late..." Gohan said when he then handed Ruby the brown bag he got out of his pocket. "Ruby, Keito, give everyone a single bean. There are 6 left, so there's enough for everyone," Gohan told her.

"Right!" Ruby said when she reached inside the brown bag and showed a small green bean.

Inner Moka and Kurumu looked at the green bean Ruby showed. "What is this thing supposed to do?" Inner Moka asked suspiciously.

Ruby gave a couple beans to Keito for her to give to the others.

Ruby approached Inner Moka. "Here, try it and find out yourself Moka, you will soon realize it yourself," Ruby said when she then turned to the other girls. "Everyone, you will all get one bean!" Ruby said.

Inner Moka at the bean first and swallowed it. It had a dry taste. "What is this thing you are making me... what the..." Inner Moka said when suddenly, something happened to her body.

Her wounds started to heal, her stamina and power went back to her original state, restored and all. She felt as strong as when she first appeared.

"What just... my power, it's back to normal! What was it that Gohan gave you! I got all my strength back in just a couple of seconds. Explain!" Inner Moka asked.

"It's called a Sensu. Before Gohan, Keito and I came here, Gohan had to get something from his dorm in case something bad might happen to all of us," Ruby explained.

Ruby then approached Kurumu while Keito approached Yukari and Mizore. They handed the beans to the girls. "Here, eat this, you will feel better," Keito said.

Mizore and Yukari were hesitant about Keito, but because the beans were from Gohan, they decided to give it a try.

They all ate the bean and in a second, their strength returned and their wounds healed. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari stretched and jumped around, testing if they were still injured. No, they were all fully healed.

"Wow! I got my power back, and my wounds are gone as well! I feel amazing aha ha ha!" Yukari said.

"I'll say, Gohan, where did you get those beans?" Kurumu asked astounded.

Gohan didn't answer, Ruby answered instead. "He told me that he got them from his friend Piccolo in the East District right before he went back to Yokai Academy. Piccolo thought Gohan would need them in case of an emergency," Ruby explained.

Ruby then crushed a Sensu and puts the crusts inside Tsukune's mouth, as it went through his throat. For Tsukune, because he was on the verge of death and he can't chew it up himself, it took a bit longer. Ruby stood up from the ground.

"Tsukune will be alright, just give it some time. His heart and breathing is slightly less, but that is all the bean needs to do its work," Ruby said happily.

The girls took a breather. Inner Moka then bumps her fist.

"Good. Now that I got all my power back, it's time to kick his ass back to where he came from, without holding back," Inner Moka said challenged and strict.

Gohan turned his head around very quickly. "No Moka! You are done, now it's my turn to take Kuyo on, alone! You had your chance," Gohan said strictly.

"What for, I can beat Kuyo without your help or anyone else. If I didn't heal Tsukune, he would have been done already!" Inner Moka explained.

"I want you and the others to stay out of this. You all did your part, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, thank you all for your great job. You held him off with everything you got, and I am very proud of all of you," Gohan said gratefully as he turned around with a gentle smile.

The girls all smiled, Gohan's gratitude really cheered them up. The confident boy then looked at Inner Moka.

"And you Moka, you kept Tsukune alive long enough for us to arrive. You fought with all your power and thanks to your strong will, Tsukune will live on. Thank you, Moka, for everything. I haven't done my part in helping out, that is why I don't want anyone to interfere with this fight. Take some rest, I will handle it from now on. I know you can beat him, but you deserve some rest," Gohan explained gratefully.

Inner Moka saw it in Gohan's eyes, that was the look of determination to help his friend. She released her guard.

"He is all yours, if you need help, then you know what to do. We are on the same level, so I know you can beat him," Inner Moka said teasing.

"Of course... the same level... right, but I won't need it. One more thing, what is that form of Kuyo. Something I need to watch our for?" Gohan asked curiously yet still very serious.

"That's his FireFox Demon form, he is an S-Class monster with incredible power and combat skills," Inner Moka explained.

"I see... a new transformation... say no more then," Gohan said when he turned his head straight and looked at Kuyo.

Kuyo was smiling as he saw Gohan in the distance. "Certainly, you don't think you can beat me in this form?" Kuyo asked.

Gohan had his eyebrows down from anger. "Kuyo, you tried to kill my friends and Tsukune for being different than you. You are one of the people I can never tolerate and never forgive! You see yourself on a pedestal and above everyone else! You are nothing but a self-centered murderer!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh really?" Kuyo said.

In a split second, Kuyo used his insane speed and punched Gohan in the face, then in the gut. Kuyo was smiling due to the direct hit.

"Fool, know your..." Kuyo said when he looked a second time at Gohan, who was not fazed by his punches at all. "What!" Kuyo said shocked.

Kuyo's punch in the gut got pulled out and the punch on his face got blocked by Gohan. The young man pulled Kuyo towards him and kicked him in the stomach, sliding the Fox Demon back.

"Aarrghh!" Kuyo shouted.

The girls cheered for Gohan, except for Keito and Inner Moka. Keito stood next to Moka as the vampire looked next to her. The purple haired girl noticed the white-haired looking at her.

"Why exactly are you here? Did you learn your lesson?" Inner Moka asked.

"Yes, I have learned my lesson. I am here in case Gohan needs support, you don't have to worry about me being an enemy. I am also here for another reason," Keito said.

"You never concerned me in the first place, but what is the other reason?" Inner Moka asked.

Keito didn't answer the vampire, Inner Moka then looked back at Gohan's fight.

Kuyo was far in the distance as he touched his gut due to Gohan's punch. Gohan was still in his kick stance as he slowly puts his leg down. Kuyo got surrounded by a blue energy source. He increased his fighting abilities as he gained a larger aura around him.

"You must be an S-Class monster as well, only an S-Class can touch me. However, unless you turn into your monster form, you don't have any hope of winning this fight," Kuyo said cool-headed.

Gohan didn't answer him, Kuyo had his eyebrow up but then got serious again.

"Hah, now this is my max power, frightened yet? I know those Low Classes behind you are," Kuyo asked him.

The others felt Kuyo incredible energy.

"How much stronger can he get?" Kurumu asked.

"I wonder if Gohan needs our help, maybe Moka can help him," Yukari asked when she looked at the white haired vampire.

Inner Moka didn't answer her and only kept suspiciously looking at what Gohan was going to do.

"What do you have to say Gohan? I will go easy on you if you want." Kuyo said confidently.

Gohan finally spoke up. "Can it! Is that all you got?" Gohan asked cockily.

Kuyo got shocked by Gohan words. Same goes for the rest of the girls, except for one, just one of them who was not shocked at all. Ruby was watching Gohan because she knew more about him than anyone of the others. Inner Moka thought.

"Can it? Sounds very familiar. Gohan's being serious right now, he said the same thing to me when he was ready for a fight. This is a good moment to see his power up front. I have never him fight seriously," Inner Moka commented to herself.

At the same time, Inner Moka clenched her fist. "I... I remember..." Inner Moka told herself silently.

Kuyo and Gohan stared each other down from a distance. "Kuyo, if that's all the power you got, then I don't need to transform to beat you," Gohan explained.

Kuyo jumped sky high once again and raised his right hands, focusing his monster energy. He created a giant fireball once again as it only gets bigger and bigger just like he did against Inner Moka.

"That attack again, let's see how Gohan handles it, maybe then I can get a better understanding of his abilities," Inner Moka told herself.

"This Fire Ball will be my Ultimate Extinguisher of Weaklings like you! Try to block this one. Either you block it successfully in your monster form, or you avoid it, but instead, your friends will die," The Fox Demon said.

Gohan kept looking with his eyebrows down, he was not intimidated by his adversary at all. However, for Kuyo, it was different, he got intimidated instead by Gohan's blank stare. Kuyo got agitated by the boy and shot the fireball right at Gohan.

"Fireball!" Kuyo shouted.

The boy raised his arm and caught the fireball up. The wind was wavering as Inner Moka, Ruby, Keito, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore raised their arms to protect themselves from the wind.

Gohan held the fireball with his left hand. He puts his right fist back and punched the sphere back to Kuyo.

"Take it back!" Gohan shouted as the fireball approached Kuyo next.

Inner Moka while she had her arms folded, tapped her index finger on her arm.

"Hmph, not impressive enough... maybe I was wrong... no, too early to think that," She commented on the fight.

The fox decided to avoid his own attack this time, instead of catching it. "I won't fall for it a second time," The Demon stated.

The ball exploded in the air, as everyone took cover except for Kuyo and Gohan. The sky turned red from the blast radiation. The wind stopped wavering. Kuyo spoke up to the boy.

"Well then, should we stop playing around and get to the real battle?" Kuyo asked.

Gohan then stood in his fighting stance, the same stance as his father. In a split second, Kuyo and Gohan were in a fiststruggle, the same struggle as he did with Inner Moka.

Meanwhile, at the group who spectated the current fight, Tsukune finally opened his eyes. "Huh... w-what happened..." Tsukune mumbled.

Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore turned around and saw Tsukune waking up.

"Tsukune! You are awake!" Yukari shouted.

They all greatly hugged the boy.

"Hello, guys... what is going on? I feel weird," Tsukune asked when he looked around and scratched his head.

"Tsukune, you missed so much! First, Kuyo shot you with his fire spear, but then Moka used her blood to heal you and keep you alive!" Yukari said.

"Really? Moka saved me?" Tsukune asked.

"Not only Moka but Gohan as well. She healed you enough to keep you on the verge of death, but Gohan's beans healed your wounds," Mizore explained.

"Healing Beans? Uhm, are you guys alright? What is this 'healing bean' that you are talking about?" Tsukune said as he then saw Moka standing, watching Gohan's fight carefully.

She noticed that Tsukune was awake already, but her main focus was the fight between Gohan and Kuyo.

"Moka?" Tsukune sounded when he walked up to her.

Inner Moka turned around and saw Tsukune. "Good to have you back Tsukune," Inner Moka said when she looked back at the fight.

"Yeah, it's good to be back, but what is going on here?" Tsukune asked.

"Kuyo and Gohan are fighting for you Tsukune. After Gohan found out from Keito that Kuyo was going to kill you, he insisted on fighting him alone to teach him a lesson he will never forget. He asked me not to interfere. The fire in his eyes made me realize that he was serious about it, so I thought, why not let him have his way this once," Inner Moka explained.

"Gohan did all of that for me?" Tsukune asked curiously. "Wait for a second, did you say Keito?" Tsukune asked.

Keito looked at the human boy. "I am not your enemy right now Tsukune, Kuyo is, so you better stay out of this, you might get hurt again," Keito said when she looked back at the fight with her arms crossed.

"But how come, how much did I miss?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Another time," Keito replied.

He looked at Gohan and Kuyo in his Fox Demon monster form struggling while energy was flowing out of both fighters.

Kuyo then went in with a right punch, but Gohan blocked it and went for a left punch. Both held each other's fist and eventually entered a push struggle.

Both growled from the power they released.

"You are no ordinary fighter!" Kuyo said.

Gohan kept the struggle going until something happened.

"Haaaaaaahhhhh!" Kuyo shouted.

"Heeeyaaa!" Gohan shouted.

Both Gohan and Kuyo stepped back as Kuyo tried to use his fire fist. Gohan ducked at the right moment and threw Kuyo over his shoulder to the ground.

The Fox landed close to the girls, but as he tries to stand up, Gohan grabbed his head and his chest, restraining him from getting up from the ground and holding him down. The girls were cheering for Gohan.

"Stay down..." Gohan told him arrogant.

"Argh! Impossible!" Kuyo shouted while being restrained.

"Alright Gohan, kick his ass!" Kurumu shouted.

"Amazing fight," Mizore said impressed.

Moka and Keito only kept looking, Ruby saw the two girls and saw that there was some tension. Ruby then noticed Inner Moka's fist, which she started to clench harder and harder.

 _"Moka... what's with you? Is it about Gohan?"_ Ruby thought.

Gohan spoke up. "You cannot beat me Kuyo, give up!" Gohan told him.

"Give up?! Against you! I'd rather die!" Kuyo shouted.

His energy was overflowing, as he jumped off of the ground. His anger grew more and more. The Fox pulled some of his blond bangs out of his face and grinds his teeth. Gohan's serious expression of his face changed. He actually showed a small grin on his face, a confident one.

Kuyo shouted and suddenly disappeared from sight. Next, he reappeared in front of Gohan as the two entered a speeding skirmish. Gohan blocked and avoided every attack the FireFox was throwing at him.

"You can't be stronger than me, that's impossible! No one matches my strength!" Kuyo shouted while the skirmish was still going.

Shockwaves occurred around in mid-air. Gohan disappeared from everyone's sight. Kuyo nervously looked around himself, but he couldn't find Gohan anywhere.

"Where did he go?!" Kuyo shouted.

Gohan then reappeared behind Kuyo and kicked him to the ground.

"Daaahhh!" Kuyo shouted in the process.

Kuyo crouched on his knees and gasped for air. He had his head down and looked straight as he saw Gohan standing tall.

"This can't be happening to me, he hasn't even transformed, yet still, I just can't seem to fight him," Kuyo thought to himself.

Gohan spoke up to the beaten FireFox.

"Kuyo!" Gohan called him out as Kuyo looked up. "You have been a treat for my friends, and me. But now I am going to end it with this last attack!" Gohan said when he crouched on the ground.

"You know, this reminds me of a conversation I once had with a friend of mine. For me, rivalry in the newspaper club meant everything for me because of the challenge. However, I noticed I had a second rival, which I neglected and never even understood. This time, I am going to make it up, by doing it right this time," Gohan explained proudly.

The group kept looking at Gohan who puts himself in a weird crouching stance. He puts his finger tops on the floor, bends his knees and stood ready. The girls were watching Gohan in his weird crouching position.

"What is he doing? Any of you guys know?" Kurumu asked suspiciously.

"Maybe a new attack?" Yukari asked.

Ruby then looked back at Inner Moka again, who's expression was very different from the others. She saw that Moka had her eyes slightly wide opened as she grinds her teeth and clenched her fists even tighter than before, every second.

"Moka, what's wrong? Do you know what Gohan is going to do?" Ruby asked.

Inner Moka then looked at Ruby but looked back at the fight again. She still explained about her thoughts on the matter.

"During Christmas, Gohan promised me something he would do... better next time," Inner Moka said when she thought about his promise.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Chapter 6 Gohan and Moka's Christmas Chapter**_

In the snow cave, Gohan and Moka talked about their connection with each other.

"That reminds me, it was really fun to say "Learn your place." against those Lizardmen, I know why you say it, it is because it sounds really cool," Gohan said excitedly.

"Hmph," Moka grunted as she smiled. "I don't say it because it sounds cool, every time a monster tries to fight someone like me, they need to learn their place and not challenge someone of my magnitude. You, however, you used it wrong that time," Inner Moka explained.

"What did I do wrong?" Gohan questioned the vampire.

"You are supposed to kick them when you tell them to learn their place. Just punching them won't do the trick, they won't learn until you kick them," Inner Moka said strict with her index finger up and performed one of her strong kicks.

"Oh, kick them, alright I understand it now!" Gohan said when he jumped up from the ground. "I want to try it as well, soon enough, I will make you proud and do it right this time Moka," He said afterward.

Inner Moka kept looking at the inspired boy and actually started laughing slightly. "Hehehehaha... You're such a geek, it's pretty funny," Inner Moka said.

Gohan looked at her and scratched his head while he smiles. "Well, I just wanted to..." Gohan said as Inner Moka interrupted him.

"A geek when you are with friends, but a fighter when your friends are in trouble. Maybe that is what I like about you," Inner Moka said impressed and intrigued.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

Inner Moka kept looking at the fight. "Is Gohan really going to do it?" Inner Moka asked herself.

Ruby kept looking at the vampire, she didn't answer her anymore, she was too busy with the fight.

"Moka? Moka!" Ruby said when she waved her hand in front of her eyes.

Inner Moka grabbed her hand and pulled Ruby's arm away. "Can you at least tell me what you think?" Ruby asked.

Inner Moka turned her head to the witch.

"Just keep watching," Inner Moka told her.

Ruby kept looking at the fight, same goes for the girls and Tsukune himself who was pretty curious what Moka thought about Gohan that she does not want to share with the others until Gohan actually does it himself.

"Moka..." Tsukune mumbled nervously.

Gohan was ready, as he let out a loud yell. "Heeeeeeeyyyaaaaaahhhh!" Gohan shouted when he powered up.

His white aura was seen surrounding his body. And when his aura disappeared, Gohan ran up to Kuyo.

The Fox quickly tried to block by holding his arms in a cross form, but Gohan broke right through his guard and started up with a strong elbow in the cheek.

"Daaaarrgghhh!" Kuyo shouted as he fell back.

"Go Gohan!" Kurumu shouted.

"Finish him!" Yukari shouted.

Tsukune was stunned from Gohan's power, unlike Moka, he has never seen Gohan go all out like that. This was especially new for him like he was watching a very different person than the one he knew back at the bus stop when they first met.

"Amazing, I knew he was strong, but this is just..." Tsukune said.

"Ha ha ha ha heeey, yaa ah hah ha ha hee-ya!" Gohan shouted while performing his kicks.

He completely overpowered Kuyo with speeding kicks, first with his right leg from head to torso, to making Kuyo trip over. Changing it up with rushing kicks with his left leg, kicking him around until he finally ended it with left kick in the face.

The Fox was stunned from the last kick to the face, while he was wiggling around with a dizzy face.

"Ugh... it can't be... how can he beat me like this..." Kuyo mumbled.

Gohan then took his chance and finished the fight. "This is the end Kuyo! And to make it worse... I haven't even begun to play around!" Gohan shouted as he ran up to Kuyo for his finishing blow.

"Impossible!" Kuyo shouted.

 _"He's beating Kuyo, and he is still just playing around?"_ Inner Moka thought shockingly _._

"What exactly is he to be capable of such feats?" Keito asked suspiciously.

"What is he? Keito, what are you talking about? Something you know about Gohan that I don't?" Inner Moka asked.

"There is something very different about Gohan, I don't think he is like you or me a monster, but at the same time, not a human neither," Keito remarks.

Inner Moka looked back at Gohan as she narrowed her eyes again. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Tsukune were watching with their mouths wide open.

"I think it is time for you...!" Gohan shouted as he prepared an energy covered right kick in the chest. "To learn your place!" Gohan yelled when he landed his devastating blow on the Fox Demon.

"Gaaaaahhhhh!" Kuyo shouted.

Inner Moka's eyes widened, and her fist got firmer and firmer. "He... really did it..." Inner Moka mumbled to herself.

The Demon got shot through the edge and off the rooftop. The students below saw Kuyo getting blown away, but they didn't see by who. He got shot through the forest, destroying trees in the process as he landed in the water of the Yokai Lake. While he was floating, Kuyo started to sink slowly, he raised his hand, but it went down the surface with several air bubbles coming up.

Gohan was still standing in his kick stance. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Tsukune were still staring with their mouths wide open as they slowly turned their heads towards Inner Moka. Ruby and Keito were surprised, but not as much as the others, maybe it's something they know about Gohan, maybe. Inner Moka had her eyebrows down, she noticed that the others were looking at her.

"What are you looking at me for?" Inner Moka asked.

"Moka, Gohan just used your catchphrase and your infamous kick! Why else would we look at you?" Kurumu asked.

"If you must know..." Inner Moka said when she took a deep breath. "Gohan liked it whenever I said my catchphrase, and he wanted to try it out as well. The first time he tried, he failed because he punched them instead of kicking them, it was back when he fought those Lizardmen who bullied Yukari. So, I guess he learned," Inner Moka explained.

Gohan calmed down as he went out of his fighting stance.

"Whew, glad that is over," Gohan said as he suddenly felt someone tapping his shoulder.\

He turned around as he saw Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari standing. "Uhm, excuse me, are you really Gohan?" Kurumu asked confused and shocked.

"What? Don't be silly Kurumu, of course, it's me, who else could I be?" Gohan jokingly asked the group.

"I don't know, the Gohan I know never fought that intense before," Kurumu replied.

Tsukune, Keito and Inner Moka, stayed behind.

"I never knew you could do such stuff! How did you do all of that!" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, and that last attack on Kuyo was so cool!" Yukari said.

"Thanks you guys, I am just glad it is all over. I was always able to do that, I just didn't feel like I needed it. Hopefully, Kuyo learned his lesson," Gohan said.

Tsukune then came walking in between the girls.

"Gohan?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan saw the boy standing. "Tsukune! You are okay! How are you feeling? Better?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I am feeling much better, thanks to you and Moka, you really saved my life. I don't know how I can thank you," Tsukune said gratefully.

"It's no problem, that's what friends are for," Gohan said.

Gohan and Tsukune gave each other a handshake and smiled. "You know, you actually scared me there for a second, I never seen you that way," Tsukune told the boy.

"I rather don't be that way, but then again, I can't help it," Gohan explained.

Mizore then looked at Keito who kept herself out of their business.

"Gohan, I have been meaning to ask you, what's the deal with Keito?" Mizore asked.

"We talked about the mistakes we made in the past, the newspaper and the competition, everything from that point on. We made up our differences and decided to stop fighting each other like that," Gohan explained.

"So, that's why she is here, I was on my guard while she was here, but if you trust her, then I guess we will too," Mizore said.

"I am glad to hear that Mizore," Gohan said.

"Come on Gohan, tell us more about that last attack of yours, with all those kicks! They were even faster than Moka's!?" Yukari asked.

"I learned it from my dad, he used it when he was the same age as me in a tournament against my friend Piccolo. He calls it the Meteor Combination. I used it because I wanted to show Moka that I can do it the right way just like her, that was the best attack I could use," Gohan explained.

"I did hear something when you did it, you said 'Learn your place' and ended with a very powerful kick in the chest," Mizore said curiously.

"Yeah, it felt different, but it was really fun to do it that way! I think I finally did it right," Gohan said happily.

Inner Moka heard the boy talk and slowly walked up to him with her head down and eyes closed. While Gohan was still talking, he noticed Moka walking up to him. The vampire finally arrived next to the group.

"Hey Moka, so, was it the right way to do it? I ended the fight with a kick like you said," Gohan asked curiously.

Inner Moka didn't answer, she just kept quiet, Gohan had one eyebrow up.

"So, I still did something wrong? I did it because I never realized how much this rivalry meant to you, I never thought you felt that way. I am sorry if everything you wanted was ruined in the past, but I hope we can still make this up. What do you say?" Gohan asked understanding as he puts his hand out.

Inner Moka was still quiet, Gohan looked at her and found it weird that she still hasn't said anything. Then, finally, she spoke up.

"Gohan..." Inner Moka said.

"Yes?" Gohan answered.

"What did you mean when you said "I don't need to transform to beat you," when you fought Kuyo in his strongest form?" Inner Moka asked suspiciously with her eyes closed.

"Oh that, uhm well you ee, the thing is... what I mena is..." Gohan stuttered heavily.

Suddenly, a loud and massive kick was heard from the vampire. Inner Moka's knee struck Gohan's gut while he was off guard, not expecting the vampire to attack him like that.

"Dargh!" Gohan coughed.

The group got shocked by Moka's sudden attack. Tsukune tried to stop her by holding her shoulder.

"Moka, what are you doing! Stop it!" Tsukune asked her worriedly.

"Yeah what is your deal, after everything Gohan did for us, how can you repay him like that!" Kurumu asked angrily.

Inner Moka pulled her shoulder away and ignored the others. Gohan touched his stomach, when he looked up, Inner Moka grabbed Gohan's face and ran off the edge of the building. While she held Gohan's head tightly, she pushed him down the ground while she increased met monster energy.

"Aarrghh!" Gohan shouted in the process.

"What's the matter Gohan, aren't you going to do something about this! Will you just accept the fact that you will fall to the ground! Do you!" Moka shouted.

Gohan's eyebrows went down and he grabbed Moka's shirt tightly. "Heeeyaaaa! Not done yet!" Gohan shouted loudly.

"What the...!" Moka astoundedly cried.

The vampire got surprised by his sudden burst and quickly in mid-air, Gohan changed position as the roles were reversed, making them both spin around in mid air like a toll.

The students saw Gohan and Moka falling down quickly. They all ran out of the way before they would get caught by the attack. Right before the two hit the ground, Gohan created an energy shield to protect him and Moka from the fall.

The impact of the two was heard around the whole Yokai Schoolyard. The students all form a gigantic circle not to get caught in the radius of their bout. Kurumu, Tsukune, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, and Keito all looked down the edge and saw a smoke cloud covering the Yokai Schoolyard.

The smoke slowly disappeared, Moka and Gohan were seen still holding each other. Moka still held the boy his face, while Gohan held the girls' shirt. Both let each other go while Gohan laying on top of Inner Moka.

"You changed direction in mid-air at the last second to get out of my grip, then created a force field to protect us both from the fall. An impressive maneuver I expected from someone like you, always protecting the people he sees as his friends," Inner Moka said as she poked Gohan's forehead.

"Ow..." Gohan said when he wiped his forehead. "Hey, why did you do that?" Gohan asked unknowing of his own actions.

"First things first, you can stop riding me now," Inner Moka commented on him.

"Uhm... I don't really..." Gohan said ignorant.

Inner Moka took a deep sigh. "I mean that you can get off of me, you're making a scene! People'll get the wrong idea," Inner Moka replied.

"Oh, yeah of course hehe..." Gohan said when he quickly got off of the vampire and took some steps back. "But, why are you doing this? Was it because of the kick? Why did you attack me?" Gohan asked.

"I have been watching your fight with Kuyo very thoroughly. Your power was far greater than his, and it was obvious he never stood a chance. Watching that fight got me excited, and as I remember, you still owe me a fight, the time has come for us to clash," Inner Moka said.

"Wait for a second, did I promise you a fight?" Gohan asked forgetfully.

Inner Moka sighs deeply. "You nimrod, don't tell me you actually forgot?! Think back to that one time during Christmas, I'll help you out," Inner Moka told the boy.

Both Moka and Gohan thought back to the time when Gohan promised her a sparring match.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Chapter 7: Gohan and Moka's Christmas Special Part 2**_

Inner Moka only grins slightly, while across, the giant snowman was standing tall. Gohan tried to charge him first, but before he would even move, he stopped and stepped back.

"Moka, he's all yours, if you need me, I am right behind you," Gohan said when he walked away from the monster.

Moka looked behind her and saw Gohan actually walking away from the fight, but then she deeply sights and held onto Gohan's shoulder.

"No, we will fight this monster..." Inner Moka said when she looked at him. "Together," as she gave him a grin once again.

Gohan smiles back and stood next to the vampire, he powers up while Moka's energy was rising around her.

"Think you can keep up with me Gohan?" Inner Moka asked when she puts her hands on her hips.

"Who says the power I used is all the power I have Moka?" Gohan asked confidently.

"Holding back huh? We both know how to use our strength wisely. You know what, you owe me a 1 on 1 sparring match, I want to taste that power of yours myself, see how much we really stand out from each other. Don't forget or else..." Inner Moka said intrigued.

"You don't mind me hitting you? You are still a girl and I don't really like fighting women," Gohan asked just in case.

"That's sexist, and I got you so worked up lately, you were about to fight me, so why is it stopping you now? Who says you will even lay a finger on me?" Moka said.

"Alright then. When the time comes, we will have a friendly sparring match, right now, let's try and beat this snowman together. See if he has the Rosarie on him," Gohan said.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Gohan panicked as he grabbed his head. "Gaaaaah! Now I remember it again, I did say that! But Moka I..." Gohan said hesitantly.

"Are you trying to get out of our agreement? You are on thin ice..." Inner Moka threatened.

"Do we really have to? I mean, I might hurt you too much and..." Gohan tried to talk, but he quickly got interrupted by the vampire.

"No, the time has come, I have been waiting far too long for this. I already told you, I want to try your power out myself. You have no choice, either you fight me right now, or I am going to make your life miserable as long as you stay here on Yokai Academy, I have my ways," Inner Moka threatened.

Gohan took a deep breath. "Moka, I don't want to hurt you, I am afraid I might do something terrible. I can't live with myself if you ever get hurt because of something I did!" Gohan worriedly.

"Let me make something very clear to you..." Inner Moka said when she walked up to the boy.

She then grabbed his head and pulled his face to her own very closely.

"Maybe you don't want to hurt me because you keep thinking that you hurt the Other Moka with pink hair who giggles and talks like a doll. Listen you dumb oath, I am the real Moka, the vampire you see in front of you is who I truly am. The Moka you became friends with and got to know with Tsukune, she is just a phantom, a fake created by the Rosarie to seal my powers away for school. I am the real deal, and if I say that I want to take you on, you accept it, you stop whining and you will stop worrying about me! If I get hurt, then that is on me, but I doubt you will," Inner Moka said when she let go of Gohan's head.

The boy was in a dilemma, Inner Moka's words really got to him. Gohan closed his eyes for a couple seconds and took a deep breath. Gohan then walked away from the vampire, as she gained several forehead veins.

"Fool..." Inner Moka said.

However, it was not what she really thought he did, Gohan stopped walking again and faced her. He then prepared himself as he stood in his fighting stance. Moka had a small grin on her face.

"We will spar for just a little bit, but we have to be careful, the students are watching," Gohan told her.

Moka stood on her guard. "Don't worry about those guys, they can save themselves," Inner Moka said.

The students watched Moka and Gohan starring each other down, the intensity increased a hundred fold. Moka surrounded her body with her monster energy. Slowly, Gohan took some steps to the right, as Moka took some steps as well.

In a flash, both Inner Moka and Gohan disappeared, several shockwaves were heard and seen. They finally revealed themselves as Gohan blocked Moka's kick. The two smiled and the long awaited fight between Gohan and Inner Moka has finally started.

* * *

 _ **Stay Tuned for an Intense battle between Gohan and Inner Moka. The winner of this fight will be... Continued next time...**_


	14. The Long Awaited Battle: Gohan vs Moka

Hello readers, Before reading this chapter, I highly recommend you guys to _**NOT skip paragraphs and carefully read what's really going on.**_ I get too many people telling me that I do not know anything about both series while I clearly explain my motives and meaning behind my actions in this chapter. So again, _ **read everything and do not skip parts,**_ if you can't do that, then don't read it and spare me the ignorant and unnecessary hate for things I clearly explained. Have a fun reading adventure.

* * *

 _ **The Long Awaited Battle: Gohan vs Moka**_

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

The fight has finally begun between Gohan and Moka, both entered a fist to kick struggle, trying to push one another away. Both grunting, their energy generated around them. From the energy output, a small explosion was heard around the yard.

"Strong kick..." Gohan noted.

"Strong punch..." Moka exclaimed

They both jumped back a few meters. Gohan stood in fighting stance, Moka had her hands on her hips.

 _"Alright, what exactly are you capable off Moka, your kicks are very powerful..."_ Gohan thought as she slowly moved forward. _"No fighting stance, she is leaving herself open for an attack, should I strike..."_ he said afterward.

Moka look down at her left and right side, knowing what Gohan was thinking and spoke up to the boy. "Yes, I know I am not in a classic fighting stance like you are, but if you are trying to find my weakness, don't bother. My only weakness is water and you are not the type of person to use it against me. All you can do is try to wear me out, or knock me out. Unless you do that, I will keep getting up," Inner Moka told him.

"You are right, I won't do such things, but if you leave yourself open like that, you won't last long," Gohan explained.

"Trust me, I am always on guard, no matter the stance," Inner Moka said confidently.

She then slowly walked up to Gohan, but then used her insane speed like she was appearing on the left side to the right side and attacked with a strong right kick. Gohan crossed his arms and blocked her kick. The boy trembled a bit as a shockwave hit the area, but Moka attacked.

She kept using rapid left kicks, trying to break his guard while rapid shockwaves occurred. Gohan stood firm, blocking all her kicks by crossing his arms. While the vampire kept rapidly kicking, she saw that the boy's low side was uncovered. At the right time, she used a low sweep and made Gohan trip over. As she finally saw his chance for serious damage, she grabbed Gohan's face and slammed it to the ground.

"Daah!" Gohan shouted.

Once again, Gohan was restrained on the ground with Moka on top of him. She held her hand on the boy's face while they were both on the ground.

"Mmmmm huh hmmm!" Gohan mumbled while Moka held her hand on his mouth.

Inner Moka raised her eyebrow and removed her hand from his face. "Got something to say?" Inner Moka asked.

"I was saying: "You really like grabbing my head," this is the third time," Gohan told her.

"What can I say? You have a very smashable face, can't help it," Inner Moka replied with a grin.

"So, you might want to stop..." Gohan said when Inner Moka then puts her hand on his mouth again.

"Yeah, don't try my joke, it only works when I use it," The vampire told him.

Gohan then got her hand off of his mouth. "Now you are the one making a scene," Gohan said confidently when he grabbed easily pushed Moka off of him.

Gohan pushed his opponent off of him. Moka took some space as Gohan stood on his feet again.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy Rooftop**_

Meanwhile, back on the Yokai roof, Kurumu, Tsukune, Ruby, Keito, Mizore, and Yukari were on the edge, watching Moka and Gohan fight against each other.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop them? This is insane!?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Are you crazy? Have you seen the power Moka and Gohan have? Why would you want to get between them now? They are currently the strongest monsters at school, what can we do about it?" Kurumu asked.

"Kurumu, they are friends, and friends don't fight each other like that. Gohan might hurt Moka, and I can't stand watching her get hurt!" Tsukune answered.

"Maybe they are just having a sparring match, Moka did say that Gohan promised her one, and it is obvious that she wants him to keep his promise," Mizore said.

Ruby was a little troubled, she held her hand on her chin, Keito was suspicious about Gohan and Moka's sparring match. Kurumu prepared her wings to fly everyone down the ground. She then looked at Ruby.

"Alright, I am ready, Ruby, can you help me out?" Kurumu asked while Ruby didn't answer her. "Ruby?" Kurumu called her out.

Everyone looked at Ruby who looked a bit worried about Gohan and Moka, mostly understanding who Gohan is, she thinks something bad might happen, but she didn't let the others know, she then looked at them.

"It was nothing you guys, let's just go down," Ruby said when she created wings on her back.

Mizore and Tsukune held on to Kurumu while Yukari held on to Ruby. Keito was left standing with her arms crossed. Ruby looked at the girl.

"Keito, hold on tight to me," Ruby told her.

But Keito turned around and went to the roof door. "No thanks, I'll take the normal route, see you soon," Keito said when she opened the door and entered.

"Whatever, let's go, everyone!" Kurumu said as she and Ruby jumped off the roof.

Both monsters descended down to the Yokai Schoolyard. They landed in the half-circle of students and stood safely on the ground, they let go of Kurumu and Ruby who went out of their monster forms. From the crowd, Ginei Morioka saw his colleagues of the Newspaper Club standing and quickly approached them.

"You guy! I am so glad you are all okay!" Ginei told them relieved.

"Ginei! You are here too?" Kurumu asked.

"How did you guys escape the Committee? I also saw Kuyo getting shot off the building, what the hell is going on? And why are Moka and Gohan fighting each other? I thought they were cool?" Ginei asked.

"Ginei, it's a very long story, really. So much has happened lately. We were just lucky to be alive, luckily Gohan and Moka saved us. Now Moka wants to test her power against Gohan in a sparring match." Mizore explained as she looked at his hands and saw the camera. "You are not seriously taking pictures at a time like this, are you?" she asked when she puts her palm on her face.

"Now that everyone is saved, we can start the Newspaper club again. I want to take pictures of what is going on for the next issue, I want enough pictures. I am going to keep my eye on this fight, might be something very interesting happening," Ginei said when he focused his camera on Moka and Gohan who were in a heavy push struggle, grunting while their energy was surging over the area once again.

* * *

 _ **Gohan vs Moka, Middle of the Yokai Schoolyard**_

"Grrrrr!" Moka grunts.

"Grrrr!" Gohan grunts.

Then, Moka let go of the boy and kneed him in the chin. Gohan stepped back a few meters and touched his chin.

"Ergh..." Gohan said when he stroked his chin.

Moka had her hands on her hips. "You are dropping your guard too many time. Walk it off and keep focused," Moka told Gohan confidently.

Gohan shook his head and narrowed his eyes. The students were amazed by the two powerhouses. Saizou and Tadashi especially because now they know who they were really dealing with.

"So this is a fight between two S-Rank monsters!? Their energy is just amazing when I first met that Gohan guy, I thought he was just a scrawny little monster, but he is actually going toe to toe against the vampire that beat me with one simple kick..." Saizou said astounded as he thought for a moment. "If he is capable of this much, then... what could he have done to me if he was serious?" he asked himself troubled.

"Who is he to stand up to her? I mean, that kick to the chin should have finished him off, but he is still standing. Kicks from a vampire are fatal, they can kill you with one strike if she really wanted to," Tadashi asked.

"I don't know, but one thing is sure..." Saizou said when he looked at Tadashi who looked back. "He is definitely an S-Rank monster, maybe higher," he said.

Gohan stood faced away from the student, he looked at his surroundings, he saw that the students were far from Moka and all the way behind him. So he had enough space for his strategies.

"Alright, no one close by, now I can use it," Gohan said when he raised his right hand.

In his hand, he formed a small yellow ball of energy. Moka kept watching him with a suspicious expression on her face.

"What does he think he is doing? Is he going for a direct hit?" Inner Moka asked as she then downed her eyebrows. "No matter, he will learn soon enough," the vampire said when she used her insane speed and run up to Gohan, going left and right.

 _"She is coming,"_ Gohan thought.

The energy ball got bigger and bigger. He then let out a loud yell and shot the energy ball at Moka.

"Haaah!" Gohan shouted.

Moka saw the energy ball coming right at her and let out an arrogant smile, knowing exactly what to do.

"Predictable," Inner Moka said when she easily jumped over the energy ball as the sphere traveled far into the sky.

Moka took a quick look at the energy ball and then back at Gohan, but he was already gone from her sight.

"Where did he go!" Inner Moka sounded shocked.

Suddenly, Gohan quickly reappeared right in front of Moka.

"Hey ya!" Gohan shouted as he hit the vampire firmly in the gut with a spinning knee kick.

"Aarrghh!" Inner Moka sounded while resting on the boy's knee.

Kurumu and Mizore were watching, Tsukune got even more worried.

"Moka! No!" Tsukune shouted.

Gohan then elbowed her in the cheek and held her in a full Nelson, restraining her movement. Moka looked around her and saw that she was stuck in Gohan's grappling move.

"What is this!" Moka mumbled.

"Now I got you, there is no escape," Gohan said with a serious expression.

Moka shuffled herself around to get free from Gohan's grasp, but she couldn't even make the boy flinch.

 _"Damn it..."_ Moka thought while still shuffling herself. _"This guy's grip is strong... I can't get out of this,"_ Moka said.

While grinding her teeth, Moka turned her head towards the boy who was watching her from behind.

Gohan looked her right in the eyes. "Almost there..." as he then looked up.

"Almost there?" Moka said when she looked up.

She saw the same yellow energy ball Gohan shot earlier floating in the sky. Widening her eyes, she downed her eyebrows.

 _"He tricked me into focusing more on his energy ball rather than him. He was aiming for my movement this whole time for this particular moment..."_ Moka thought as she looked "You planned this from the start, didn't you?!" Moka asked shockingly.

"Yes, you won't be able to get out of this," Gohan told her.

The energy ball then dropped down the sky faster and faster.

However, Moka was grinning, even smiling. Gohan noticed that she was not afraid of his attack.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked cluelessly.

"I knew you would try something like this. Like I said, you are so predictable," Moka said while she was still in Gohan's grip.

The vampire backflipped behind the boy who still held her tight. Gohan got surprised by her sudden escape as she then jumps out of the way, letting Gohan get hit by his own attack.

"Oh no!" Gohan sounded as the energy ball got a direct hit from the energy ball.

Smoke covered the area, the students were all watching in great suspense. Moka landed on the ground and held her hands on her hips.

"He got a bit too cocky there, thinking I would let myself get hit that easily, still..." Moka said when she grabbed her left arm and then her right arm. "His grip is no joke, I almost couldn't move my arms anymore, probably not the best idea to bait myself like that. No more joint locks from now on," Moka told herself.

The smoke cleared up, but something was odd, Gohan was gone, there was only a hole where the energy ball landed. Moka looked around to try and find the boy.

 _"He's hiding..."_ Moka thought as she focused on finding her opponent.

Then suddenly, Gohan reappeared behind Moka once again, she only focused her pupils behind her and went in with a strong kick, but Gohan grabbed her leg and punched her back in the face, making her step back a few meter.

Gohan rushed her, the vampire tried to counter with a high roundhouse kick, but Gohan ducked and uppercuts the vampire. With Moka in mid-air, stunned from the attack, Gohan finished his rush down with a strong dropkick in her chest.

Gohan landed back down, Moka was laying on the ground. She opened her eyes and jumped up back on her feet.

"Don't think that I will get hit by my own attack," Gohan said proudly.

"Get ready!" Moka shouted when she and Gohan continued their bout.

Both collided their kicks covered in monstrous energy and life energy. The two paused and stared each other down.

In a quick split second, the two fighters skirmished rapid kicks against each other. The students couldn't believe what they witness, they were so fast that they couldn't even see the strikes properly.

If slowed down, the vampire's knee clashed with Gohan's knee, the boy's mid kick collided with the vampire's mid kick. The white haired vampire went in with a strong high kick, Gohan used his speed to duck her strike and mid kicked her in the stomach

"Daarrggh!" Moka grunts.

"You miscalculated Moka!" Gohan said.

He then strikes her with a firm left punch in the face and kicked her away, launching her through the Yokai Shed. Gohan looked with a serious grin on his face and downed eyebrows. Moka was inside the rubble of the shed with her head down and her eyes closed. She didn't move anymore. Gohan walked up to his opponent.

Then, someone blocked Gohan's way which greatly shocked him. Tsukune was standing in his way with his arms horizontally straight.

"I want you guys to stop fighting!" Tsukune shouted angered.

"Tsukune... I..." Gohan answered but Tsukune interrupted him.

"I don't want you to hurt Moka anymore Gohan, we are all supposed to be friends! Friends do not fight each other! This is going too far and I can't stand seeing you two fight like this! Look at what you have done!" Tsukune shouted angered.

Gohan took a deep breath and looked at Moka's current condition. He realized his mistake.

"Y-you are right Tsukune. I am sorry I..." Gohan said when he turned his back on him. "I shouldn't have accepted this fight, I should have never promised it," Gohan said out of guilt.

Meanwhile, Moka opened her right eye, afterward her left eyes until she finally moved and got out of the rubble of the shed. Still having her head down as her hair was covering her face, Tsukune turned to Moka with a smile.

"Don't worry Moka, it's been settled, now we can..." Tsukune talked when Moka then held her arm straight.

"Tsukune, get out of the way right now!" Moka shouted angrily at him.

Tsukune was astounded by the vampire words, Gohan couldn't believe how angry Moka really was. The group in the half circled crowd watch with their mouths wide open.

"But Moka, I just thought that..." Tsukune talked when Moka interrupted her.

"You have no business butting in my fight like this," Moka said as she raised her head and pulls her hair aside. "Let me tell you something, Gohan is fighting me, because I asked him, and he is keeping his promise to me with this match!" Moka spoke.

"Moka, I just can't stand seeing you hurt like this, I mean, didn't you and Gohan patched things up during Christmas? Then why this fight, it makes no sense," Tsukune asked confused.

"A promise is a promise. I am a vampire, one of the strongest monsters in existence, meeting someone like Gohan made me curious to see how far we stand from each other. Is he stronger than me, unlikely, or is he just a poser who is lucky? That last attack of his, I somehow felt that he was still holding back his power. Now move out of the way, I am not going to say this again!" Moka shouted as she puts her hair straight and stood tall.

She then looked at Gohan who still listened in. "Gohan, let's continue," Moka said as she puts her hands on her sides.

Gohan looked at Tsukune and lowered his guard as his power decreased. "No, Tsukune is right, we shouldn't fight like this Moka, it's done," Gohan said.

"What!" Moka shouted shockingly.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Half Circle**_

Meanwhile, in the group of students, the others were watching the fight, which has stopped. They took a breather from all the ruckus that has been going on.

"Phew, glad they decided to stop, I was getting worried for a second," Kurumu said when she held her hand on her chest.

"So it was a sparring match after all," Mizore said relieved.

Yukari looked at both Mizore and Kurumu. Then she looked at Ruby who was watching with a suspicious expression. Appearing from behind them, Keito finally arrived and stood behind the group.

"They stopped the fight already?" Keito asked.

"Yes, they uuhhh..." Yukari said when she looked at Ruby.

Keito looked at the little witch and saw her watching Ruby as well. Finally, Yukari decided to speak up to what Ruby was thinking.

"Ruby, you have been quiet this whole time, I know you are worried about something. What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

Keito looked at Ruby as she kept looking forward.

"I am worried about this fight, it might end up very badly," Ruby told her.

"Are you sure? How do you know? They stopped fighting, you think they will continue?" Keito asked.

"Trust me, they will continue, but what I am mostly worried about is Gohan. Yukari, you told me that before Christmas, Moka made Gohan so mad, that they were about to fight each other," Ruby asked as she looked at Yukari.

"Yes, glad that Tsukune stepped in before it got out of hand," Yukari said but then Ruby interrupted her.

"Yes, but this time, it's different, Moka does not seem to know Gohan that well, there is one thing he really cannot take," Ruby said.

Kurumu and Mizore heard what Ruby said and turned their heads

"One thing Gohan can't take? What is it?" Kurumu asked.

"Is it something we need to watch out for?" Mizore asked.

"Ruby, you are hiding some crucial information about Gohan," Ginei said suspiciously.

"Let's just watch how this will play out, maybe I am wrong," Ruby said.

* * *

 _ **Gohan and Moka, Yokai Schoolyard**_

Back at the main fight, Moka was dumbstruck by Gohan's answer. Her eyes were as wide as they could be, Gohan was off guard.

"What do you mean 'he's right'! You just quit?" Moka asked him.

"This just does not feel right, we had a rough time together and I rather not fight you like this. Tsukune is right, you may not feel that way, but I consider you too much of a good friend," Gohan explained.

"That is not your real reason! You still think I am too weak to even faze you! Haven't I made myself clear enough!" Moka asked him.

"I do not think you are weak at all, you've convinced me that you have unimaginable power..." Gohan explained as he then walked away from the fight and approached the group in the half circle.

Moka closed her eyes as she couldn't believe what Gohan had just said. Gohan was together with Tsukune as he looked back at Moka

"Come on, let's stop fighting, we solved everything with the Security Committee. Tsukune is saved and so are the others. There is no reason for us to continue," Gohan said with a smile.

Gohan and Moka, together with the rest of the students were all quiet. He awaited her answer while the vampire had her head down and eyes closed.

Suddenly, coming from Moka's being, her monster energy started to surge around. It increased more and more as she was still getting more powerful by the second, even her bright white hair was rising up, wavering in the wind.

Gohan and Tsukune saw how much stronger Moka got.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he protected his sight from the wind. _"I have never seen her use this much energy before,"_ Tsukune thought

Gohan grinds his teeth as he protected his sight as well. "She is raising her energy even more than before," Gohan stated.

Then, Moka rushed Tsukune and Gohan, however, she passed Tsukune. She went directly for Gohan. What she did was actually something Gohan has never seen, Moka was actually trying to punch him. However, her punches were not aimed for his face, but on different parts of his body. Gohan kept focused, the moment he saw his chance, he grabbed Moka's fists, stopping her strikes from continuing. The two looked each other in the eyes.

"Bastard! I know you long enough!" Moka said as she raised her head and looked at Gohan right in the eyes. "You are lying through your teeth! Your reason not to fight me is something different! Because you are not the person to break a promise, Gohan!" Moka shouted.

Gohan looked troubled as he let go of Moka who took some steps back. He started to sweat a little and points to several parts of his upper body.

He first points at his heart. _"My heart..."_ Gohan thought as he then points more below. _"My liver..."_ as she then points on his upper left and right side from his stomach. _"My lungs... all vital parts..."_ Gohan said shockingly as he then looked at Moka.

The vampire was gasping, not from being tired, but from pure anger, she felt inside. Gohan looked at the vampire.

"Moka, you only aimed at my vital part! Y-you tried to kill me!?" Gohan asked her frightenedly.

"If you won't take me seriously, then you can just die a lonely death for all I care! You have another reason not to fight me seriously! And if you won't tell me, then I will kill you instead!" Moka shouted infuriated.

Gohan downed his eyebrows and spoke up. "Moka, your anger is clouding your judgment. You don't really mean that. I'm sorry, but I cannot..." Gohan sounded as suddenly, Moka rushed him against with speeding pressure point strikes.

Gohan dodges all of her strikes once again. "Wait, you don't understand! Stop it!" Gohan said.

"I'll kill you!" Moka shouted.

Gohan managed to hold her fist and pushed her away a couple meters. Moka narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, I'll confess... it's not about you, it's me. I was afraid that if I show too much of what I am capable off, it would be known who I really am..." Gohan explained as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You told me once that I had a human scent, well you are right about that, I am a human, just like Tsukune but..." Gohan said.

* * *

 ** _Yokai Half Circle_**

The students couldn't believe it, there were 2 human beings at Yokai Academy. Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were shocked.

"Gohan, a human being? But how?" Mizore asked shocked.

"What!" Yukari shouted surprised.

"Gohan is human as well?" Kurumu asked when she quickly looked at Tsukune. "Did you know about this? You must know because you and Gohan came to Yokai Academy together!" she asked the boy when she pointed in his chest.

Tsukune held his hands up. "Hold on Kurumu, I didn't know Gohan was human, at first I thought he was when we first went to Yokai Academy, but then after everything that happened, I thought that he was a monster," Tsukune explained.

Keito and Ruby were once again, not really surprised by Gohan's statement.

"Impossible, Gohan can't be a human being," Keito said cold as Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Tsukune looked at the girl.

"Keito, what do you mean?" Mizore asked.

"Are you girls blind, look at this fight, there is no way a human being can stand up to a monster of Moka's magnitude. Secondly, the Nullification collar from the Security Committee does not work on Gohan, I tried it and he could get it off any moment he wanted to. If he was a monster, he wouldn't be here right now," Keito explained.

"Nullification Collar?" Kurumu asked as she approached the girls. "What is this 'Nullification Collar' that you are talking about?" the Succubus asked.

"It is a secret weapon of the Security Committee that can disable monster energy and torture its victims used in interrogation sessions. However, when I used the collar on Gohan, he told me that the collar did not disable his power. No monster can fight the collar. Then that begs the question if Gohan is not a monster and not a human, what exactly is he? A creature strong enough to fight Kuyo and me together, now a vampire?" Keito said when she crossed her arms.

"That collar sounds really scary, glad it is destroyed," Yukari sounded frightened.

Ruby looked at Keito, then at Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Gohan!" Ruby shouted him out as the boy looked behind at the witch. "The time has come, you can't keep this a secret no more, your friends deserve to know it at last!" Ruby shouted at the boy.

Gohan nods 'yes' at the girl. Ruby then spoke up once again.

"What Gohan says is right, he is a human being, but that is not all... He is not like Tsukune, or like Yukari half human, half monster. Gohan is an extraterrestrial life form," Ruby explained.

"Really, is that true?! I can't believe it! Ruby, a-are you sure about that?!" Yukari sounded.

"Yes, I am very certain about it Yukari," Ruby replied.

"Extra-... What? Can someone fill me in?" Kurumu mumbled confusedly.

"Ruby, in normal words, please?" Ginei asked confused.

Yukari facepalmed and turned to her friends

"You guys, don't you understand it, you need to pay more attention in class. An Extraterrestrial is a different lifeform originated from somewhere else in the galaxy besides the Earth. Ruby is saying that Gohan is half human and half alien!" Yukari said smart.

 _"Half Human... Half Alien... there is life outside of Earth? Interesting..."_ Moka thought for a moment.

"Not exactly, he was born on Earth, but his heritage is different. He is a hybrid of 2 civilizations, humans, and a race called: the Saiyans." Ruby explained.

"S-Saiyans?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan spoke up to the witch. "Ruby, you really do know all about me?" Gohan asked.

"Your mother explained it all to me long ago, it depends on you how much you want to tell about yourself," Ruby explained as Moka interrupted her.

"What exactly is a Saiyan? Sounds pretty interesting to know about creatures, not from Earth that are this powerful," Moka asked.

Gohan turned to the vampire.

"The Saiyans are a race of intergalactic warriors who live to fight and get stronger when time goes by. Not only that, but we have a special ability that can enhance their strength and abilities. We can increase or decrease our fighting power, I can make myself weaker than anyone else, or increase it, however, I can until I reach my limit," Gohan explained as he approached Moka.

The boy stood right in front of her as she crossed her arms. "You once said that you consider me the same type of monster as you, turns out you are actually right. From what you explained to me, we are both from a race who live to fight and get stronger," Gohan told her.

"You know, when I said that you were just like me, I was just joking," Moka said as she thought again about something. "There is just one thing I do not understand, why keep your identity a secret for so long like that, or are you a goodie-goodie that actually follows the rules?" Moka asked.

"Because an alien and a monster are not the same thing. Aliens are a different species from monsters, the same way that are different from humans. I wanted to keep it a secret because it was indeed a rule not to tell you what kind of monster I was, and I was scared that I wouldn't be allowed on this school in the first place. Humans are not allowed, only monsters, so I couldn't tell you or the others," Gohan said as he then looked back at his friends.

He first looked at Tsukune. "Going to school gave me the chance to make friends, have fun and see how it is like to go to school for the first time," Gohan explained as he then looked back at Moka. "Meeting your other half was as special as meeting Tsukune. Eventually, we respect each other, and that is what I find the most important. Same goes for Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, even Ginei. I have a special bond with each and every one of you, I got friends to talk to, and at the same time, learned how to live as a human," Gohan explained.

Tsukune smiles, he saw in Gohan that he truly appreciates his friend, he looked next to him where Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby were watching, both touched by Gohan's words.

"That makes sense..." Keito said as the others looked at her, Keito looked back with her arms crossed. "Gohan was his whole life homeschooled, he never had real friends to be with, have a bond or anything like that. Sure he had his family, but being with you guys made him happy," Keito explained.

Gohan looked back at Moka as he raised his fist straight to her, she looked curious at the boy.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked.

"Giving each other a fist bump is a sign of respect to each other's abilities, will you accept?" Gohan asked.

Moka looked at his fist, she didn't raise her hand. "I will decide to pay my respects when we continue this fight, I'm still pretty angry at you," Moka said, declining his fist bump.

"Alright, it's no problem. We have some unfinished business to take care of," Gohan said as he quickly showed a strict and serious expression. "We are going to finish this fight, I owe you that but..." Gohan sounded.

"Hmmm... Go on..." Moka mumbled with her hands on her hips.

"Do you still want me dead?" Gohan asked.

"It depends on if you fight like a softy again. Treat me like you are fighting your worst enemy," Moka told him confidently.

Gohan took a deep breath. "Like my worst enemy?" Gohan sounded.

"Yes, do not hold back," Moka told him.

Suddenly, in a quick flash, Gohan's punch and Moka's kick clashed. While lightning strikes appeared, the two struggled once again.

"Do your worst!" Moka shouted.

* * *

 _ **Gohan and Moka**_

They both jumped back several meters for more space. Gohan was in front of the group of students while Moka was facing the half circle. Gohan clenched his fists.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyyaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gohan shouted while he energy was surging his body.

Moka's monster energy increased as well, it was higher than she had ever used it recently.

"Do you really have to yell that much?" Moka asked while increasing her strength.

"Yes, now I am serious!" Gohan shouted while powering up.

Gohan's energy surge disappeared and stood in fighting stance. Moka looked at Gohan who stood completely still in fighting stance and a strict look in his eyes. The vampire was watching her opponent, he was just standing there, doing nothing.

Moka narrowed her eyes, it was like he was standing there like a statue.

"He is waiting for me to attack, he must have something up his sleeve. Must be a new technique, who knows," Moka told herself.

Suddenly, something happened, Moka got attacked from different angles. She got hit in the chest, in the stomach and tripped over.

"What the..." Moka shouted as she jumped back and looked around.

She looked at Gohan who still hasn't moved a muscle and downed her eyebrows.

 _"He's still standing there, must be a clone or something,"_ Moka thought to herself.

The group was confused to what just happened, it looked like Moka was fighting air.

"Guys, is Moka fighting herself?" Mizore asked.

"I just..." Kurumu mumbled as she looked at Gohan. "It couldn't have been Gohan, he's still standing there in the same position, so who attacked Moka?" she exclaimed.

The vampire decided to charge him head on, she reappeared behind Gohan and went in for a kick. However, her kick went right through him, like he was slipping through every attack.

"I knew it all along, you somehow have a technique to slip through every attack, don't you!" Moka shouted.

Then again, Moka received a strike in the cheek and a strike in her side, making her back a few meters away. Still, Gohan didn't move at all, the vampire was under attack, but she didn't know how.

Gohan started to stand straight again. "Moka, Ï can't slip through attacks, I don't have such abilities," Gohan explained to her as he went back in fighting stance.

"Gohan can't slip through attacks? But, I don't understand it, what is going on?!" Kurumu shouted confused.

"You can't, but then, why is it that when I attack you, I get hurt?" Moka asked the boy.

Gohan started to grin confidently, Moka was surprised by his expression. Then Gohan pointed down at the ground. Moka looked down, and what she saw was absolutely mindboggling. The ground showed that Gohan indeed moved from his spot, the footprints were all over the ground.

 _"He did move..."_ Moka thought as she then looked at Gohan.

As the boy was still standing still, Moka once again, received damaging strikes all over. She looked around but she couldn't see where the attacks were coming from. The group was stupefied, they all looked down and saw the footprints.

"He moved!" Tsukune said as he then looked back at Gohan. "But we still saw him standing there!" he said lost.

Gohan then spoke up to all the ruckus. "It is a technique called: the Afterimage," Gohan said as he looked at his opponent.

Moka was on guard, she then felt a tap on her shoulder, she only focused her pupils behind her. It was Gohan who was standing right behind her.

"It is a technique that leaves an image of myself. I can even choose to leave images in one or more places," Gohan explained when the second image of Gohan appeared behind Moka.

The vampire looked behind her and more images of Gohan appeared on the field. The place where Gohan originally stands, he spoke up.

"Which one is the real Gohan, Moka?" Gohan asked in the group of images of himself.

Moka grinds her teeth slightly and attacked the one where the original Gohan stood, but she was only fighting an image of the boy. When she guessed wrong, she got hit in the stomach without seeing Gohan once again.

"Damn you!" Moka said annoyed as she backed away a little.

She looked around at the several images who were just standing still. Then again, Gohan spoke up.

"I am not a monster, so you cannot sense me with your energy," Gohan explained.

"Alright, I had enough of these Afterimages," Moka said when she raised her energy.

Her aura was getting brighter and brighter. The light was blinding the spectators. Gohan and his images narrowed their eyes. Then when she finished increasing her energy, the white haired vampire spread her arms and released a purple blast.

The blast destroyed the images Gohan left behind until there was only one-half Saiyan left. Gohan opened his eyes and saw that his images were gone.

"Wow! She is good!" Gohan sounded when suddenly, he got directly hit by the vampire. "Aarrggh!" he shouted.

Moka's kick went deep in the boy's gut, almost like it was appearing on his back. "There you are! Be happy I didn't hit a vital organ, or else, you'd be dead," Moka told him.

The half-Saiyan went in with a punch, but Moka ducked at the last second and low kicked the boy, making him trip over. While he was in mid-air, Moka released rapid kicks in the boy's torso and his vital parts, damaging him greatly. Her last attack was a knee in the torso, while Gohan was resting on her knee, Moka used her index finger to pull his forehead upon her eyesight

"You will soon realize that I am the superior one!" Moka shouted while kicking the boy around.

Gohan was stunned, he held different parts of his torso as he breaths heavily in and out. Moka ran up and with her right leg covered in enormous energy, she roundhouses Gohan in the head.

"It's time for you, to learn your place!" The powerful vampire shouted as she kicked the Saiyan away through the same rubble of the shed.

Moka stood tall once again with her hands on her hips while the wind was wavering through her hair and skirt.

"That guy was done before he could transform like it would make a difference," Moka said confidently. "Damn, maybe shouldn't have knocked him out that quickly," the vampire said disappointed at herself.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Half Circle.**_

The group, together with the rest of the students were quiet, Moka turned around and spoke up to Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore and the others. They didn't know what to say.

"One of you, take him to the nurse, he is done," Moka said.

Tsukune looked at the others and run up to the vampire. "You didn't hurt Gohan too much, did you? Is he going to make it?" the boy asked.

"Of course he's going to make it, if I wanted him dead, I would have done it already. I missed his vitals on purpose," Moka explained.

Tsukune ran up to the destroyed shed, he moved the rubble away to find Gohan and get him out of there. He looked around, but something was wrong, he kept pushing rubble away, but Tsukune couldn't find him.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Tsukune asked himself as he then looked at Moka. "Moka! Gohan is not here!" he shouted.

She looked at Tsukune. "Hmph?" she sounded.

Reappearing right above her, Gohan had his hands folded together. Moka shocking blocked high.

"Crap!" Moka sounded surprised.

"Heeyyaa!" Gohan shouted.

He meteor smashed the vampire massively into the ground, creating a giant hole in the middle of the half circle.

Moka was laying in the crater, still holding her arms crossed to block the incoming attacks. Gohan rapidly punched the white haired girl, burying her deeper and deeper into the crater. He then jumped up and charged another energy ball in his hand, this time it was charged much faster. Moka inside the hole opened her eyes and saw the boy holding the energy ball.

"Damnit!" Moka sounded.

"Take this!" Gohan shouted when he shot the energy ball.

Moka quickly got up back on her feet and jumped out of the crater to gain some distance. The sphere hit the crater as it shows a giant yellow light. Gohan flew towards his opponent, while Moka ran up to the half-Saiyan.

"You just keep getting up for more!" Moka shouted.

"Like you are any different!" Gohan replied.

"Better that you can still fight!" Moka said.

Both fighters ran up to each other, Moka's kick and Gohan's punch. When they got closer, both fighters collided. Their strikes created a giant explosion. Due to the titanic clash, both Moka and Gohan got shot sky high while they spun backward.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Half Circle.**_

Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore both took cover from the collateral damage the two being caused. Ginei was watching the scene as he took several pictures of the event. While Ruby and Keito were more concerned for Moka and Gohan.

"Aren't they done fighting yet? This is getting out of hand every second they clash!" Yukari asked frightenedly.

"Yukari, vampires love to fight, and according to Ruby, Gohan's race lives for battle, who knows how long they will continue this battle! They can keep going for a full day if they really want to," Kurumu said.

Ginei then puts his camera down and looked at his group. "Really you guys, this will be an amazing new issue!" Ginei said.

"Ginei, put that camera down, we have to follow them to make sure they do not accidentally kill each other!" Mizore said.

Tsukune ran up to the others. "Come on, we have to follow them," Tsukune said when he focused his attention on Kurumu and Ruby. "Kurumu, Ruby, can you fly us to where Gohan and Moka are right now?" he asked.

"Sure, everyone, get ready!" Kurumu said.

"I'm not going," Keito said uninterested.

"Why not? I thought you and Gohan were alright," Mizore said.

"We are, but I don't want to get in between S-Rank monsters or aliens like Gohan who make this much collateral damage in a sparring match. I now know what Gohan really is so I don't need to get involved in this fight. I am not an idiot," Keito explained.

Ginei then stepped up to the group. "I am coming with you guys, I don't want to miss this," Ginei said.

"You only want to come with us to take pictures for the next issue of the newspaper, or am I wrong?" Yukari asked the werewolf.

"Well... I am both concerned and intrigued by their powers. I mean, seeing Gohan's speed, it was no wonder he figured out my weakness with the full moon increasing my speed," Ginei explained.

"Fine, you can come to, let's go guys!" Ruby said when she grew a pair of wings.

Kurumu grew her own wings. Ginei turned into a werewolf and ran into the direction of the fighters. Kurumu held on tight to Tsukune and Mizore, while Ruby held on to Yukari. They rose up in the sky to find Gohan and Moka.

The students were left alone, confused about what just happened, but for them was one thing absolutely sure, as Saizou was the one to make it clear

"This fight is awesome!" Saizou shouted excitedly, while the students were all cheering for the two fighters. "Everyone, let's follow them and see how this fight will play out!" he said as he ran into the direction of the fighters.

"Follow us!" Tadashi shouted when he, Saizou and the rest of the students went after Gohan and Moka, fighting in the sky.

* * *

 _ **Gohan vs Moka Above the Yokai Forest  
**_

Meanwhile, the half-Saiyan and the Vampire were still backspinning in the sky. Gohan was going higher and higher, while Moka was headed right for a mountain. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ha!" Moka shouted when she started back spinning faster and faster.

She was well aware that she was headed for a mountain. At the right moment, Moka landed with her two feet on the side of the mountain and shot herself sky high to Gohan's location while she was covered in her monstrous purple energy. Meanwhile, Gohan also opened his eyes and stopped half way in mid air, his energy was keeping him high.

He clenched his fists and raised his energy higher and higher.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan shouted when his energy surrounded him once again.

Moka was gaining quick, she saw the half-Saiyan powering up. "That's right! Make this more interesting and transform for me, now!" Moka shouted.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyaaaaaaa! Haaaaaaaa!" Gohan shouted.

Gohan finally transformed into a Super Saiyan, his hair was gold and his aura was greatly visible, his eyes went green and his power skyrocketed. With a serious expression, Gohan rushed towards Moka in a titanic bout.

Moka went in with a vertical energy shot with her leg, as Gohan used another energy ball which struggles with each other. The huge outcome was a giant explosion hitting not only the sky but land as well, leaving a purple and yellow tint in the sky.

In the smoke, the Super Saiyan allowed her to come closer, and the moment she was right in front of him, Gohan entered a speeding skirmish of kicks she directly aimed for the boy's torso. The kicks let of shockwaves every time she strikes over and over again.

Kurumu and Ruby who flew towards the fighters had trouble staying still in the sky, both started to shuffle more and more due to the strong blast waves occurring around the area.

"Damn, I can't keep myself steady, the wind is too strong!" Kurumu said.

"Hold on tight Kurumu, we have to keep going!" Ruby shouted.

"I know! I know!" Kurumu shouted.

Back at the fight, Gohan easily dodged all of Moka's kicks rather easily, like he could see them in slow-motion and react faster than she could try to land them. Gohan took his chance and caught the vampire off guard, he punched her down the ground.

Gohan started a pursuit and went after her, he used his Meteor Strike and rapidly punched Moka down towards the ground. She held on eye open from the assault.

"Take this!" Moka shouted as she kicked her right leg at Gohan's neck, she spins him around 3 times and pushed Gohan down the ground with her leg as they both fell down the ground, Gohan below Moka.

However, Gohan held his hands above his forehead and his right hand in front of his left hand. He released a yellow energy beam from his hands.

"Masenko!" Gohan shouted.

Moka was still in mid-air, unable to defend herself. She saw the yellow beam traveling her direction and got directly hit by it. She traveled together with the beam back towards the mountain. This time though, due to Gohan's powerful energy beam, Moka was still stuck on the beam and got shot right through the mountain.

Once she passed the end of the mountain, the beam disintegrated and Moka landed in the Yokai Forest. The vampire quickly jumped off the ground and landed on her feet, taking a breather.

"This guy is no joke but I now understand his fighting style, only thing to watch out for is his power in his transformed state," Moka told herself.

Gohan landed safely on the ground and quickly flew into the sky towards the giant hole in the mountain, to Moka's direction where he landed.

He was in the Yokai Forest as well and saw Moka on her knees, gasping heavily for air. Moka looked above and saw Gohan floating in the sky, she stood straight but held her arm. Gohan held both his arms straight forward. He shot numerous energy blasts towards the forest. Moka saw the blasts coming her way and ran from the place. She acrobatically backflipped, jumped and dodged all of the blasts.

Gohan kept shooting more and more blasts. Moka kept looking at the sky, she noticed that the blasts stopped and Gohan was gone from sight. She took a small break to get some of her strength back, but she still kept her head and guard up, due to Gohan standing right behind her. She puts her hands on her hips.

Moka said when she looked behind and looked Gohan in his eyes. "Those eyes, green, different from the usual black. Is that the ínfamous' transformation from the Saiyan race?" Moka asked.

"Yes, it's my Super Saiyan transformation. I only used it twice since we met so that you guys would think I am a monster as well. I saw you change your hair, so I thought it might work and do the same thing you do," Gohan said.

"Very good, certainly managed to fool those other girls. I am glad I found you interesting, I haven't had such a good fight in months. Most monsters go down in one kick, you just keep standing up," Moka explained.

"I am usually not fighting like this, only when I absolutely have to, but because you wanted to, I only granted your wish. However..." Gohan said when he closed his eyes and bows once. "Moka, do not get me wrong..." Gohan exclaimed mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?" Moka sounded.

"This form increased my strength, speed, durability, senses and any other fighting ability. I am now 50X more powerful than I normally am," Gohan explained.

"50X eh, getting a little ahead of yourself, don't you think?" Moka sounded surprised when she showed a small grin. "Let's test that '50X' increase shall we?" Moka told him confidently.

"I don't think you really understand it Moka, I am sorry to say it to you like this," Gohan said when he approached Moka even more until he directly faced to face with her. "From this point on, you won't touch me anymore," Gohan sounded arrogant and cocky.

"I won't huh..." Moka said as she quickly tried to go in with a mid kick, however, before she could react, Gohan points two fingers on her chest, his index and middle finger, which stopped her kick.

"Hurgh!" Moka sounded as she looked down on her chest.

Gohan then closed his eyes and his two fingers turned into a powerful one-inch punch, which damaged the vampire inside and outside. Moka was completely stunned by the attack like she couldn't move anymore. She looked at Gohan who still had his eyebrows down and a serious look on his face.

 _"Impossible, it's like my whole body got hit,"_ Moka thought troubled in her mind. "If you say I won't hit you anymore, what do you call it when I managed to kick you in the neck back then!" she asked.

"You wanted me to fight you like you were my worst enemy, that is what I allowed him to do, let him have one punch in, then he never touched me again. You wanted me to be serious, well..." Gohan said when he narrowed his eyes even further. "You got me, and unless you can pick up my movement in this form, you won't touch me, and you won't win this fight," Gohan said.

He spins one time and kicked Moka hard in the stomach, launching her through many trees, destroying them in the process. She once again landed on her back and jumped back on her feet again.

"That cocky bastard! I know I can beat him somehow. Everyone has a weakness, even Gohan," Moka said as she thought for a second. _"But this guy, I know how he fights, but I still can't break him down,"_ Moka thought.

She once again raised her energy as high as she could. "I haven't raised my energy this much in a very long time, not since..." Moka said.

She used her increased speed to appear behind Gohan, the moment she wanted to strike, Gohan was ready to block her strike from behind. Instead, Moka reappeared in front of Gohan, trying to trick him that she would attack from behind.

Still, her plan was failed, what happened next was exactly what happened back at the Yokai Schoolyard, Moka's attacks went right through the boy. Moka saw that Gohan once again used the Afterimage technique and backed away.

"The Afterimage again, this will do the trick," Moka said when she puts her hands together once again and, let out a monster field to get rid of the Afterimages.

When she was done, she looked around, but she still saw Gohan standing there.

"They are gone now," Moka said when she attacked the boy once again

Still, Moka's attacks once again did absolutely nothing to the boy. Her attacks once again went right through him. Moka saw it again that her attacks had no effect whatsoever.

"Is it still here!" Moka said surprised.

Gohan spoke up. "It is not an Afterimage, I can see your movement and I can react faster than you before you even attack, that is why you have to feel my energy to know where I am. But your monster energy and my energy are different types. I can't feel your energy, and you can't feel mine, but my speed greatly surpasses yours," Gohan explained.

Moka grinds her teeth, her situation started to get more difficult by the second. _"I feel like I am not getting anywhere with this. I can keep fighting, attacking, increasing my strength, but my stamina is decreasing dramatically while he is not being drained at all. He must be waiting for me to exhaust myself,"_ Moka thought.

One last time, the vampire went in her strongest kick yet, and with her leg covered in her energy, she went in with a kick straight to the head, but Gohan has disappeared from her sight. She looked around until she saw a light flashing in the sky.

From the sky, Gohan muttered while he kept his arms straight down. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Gohan shouted when his arms started to twitch more and more.

"This pressure, he is up to something big..." Moka said troubled as she looked in the sky.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeeee!" Gohan sounded as he puts his arms straight in his pose, collecting energy for his blast.

The final sequence was complete and in a flash, Gohan shot his light-blue energy beam straight towards the vampire.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan shouted.

The huge wave was complete, it went straight down to his opponent. Moka saw the attack coming, it even blinded and overshadowed her as she used her arms to protect her eyes like the beam was covering the sky itself.

"I can't stop something like that." Moka said.

The beam came closer and closer to her being. Right after, the blast made contact with the ground, the radius of the attack spread wide and the blast exploded. Ruby, Kurumu, and the others once again felt the aftermath of the Kamehameha wave.

Tsukune looked around in the sky and saw someone floating in the distance.

"Look over there!" Tsukune shouted when he pointed in the distance.

Everyone else looked until Kurumu clearly saw Gohan. "We are close!" Kurumu shouted.

Meanwhile, the students of Yokai Academy, on their way to see the battle, felt the waves as well and took cover.

Gohan went down until he stood on solid ground. He looked around to try and find Moka, who was nowhere to be found. Then in a rubble of trees, Gohan saw her laying while her hair covered her face.

"Moka..." Gohan sounded as he approached her. "Maybe I went too far?" he asked himself.

When he stood right in front of her, he reached to her head and touched it as he closed his eyes and focused. He tried to read her mind, but what he read, was absolutely blank. He couldn't find nor read anything that she thought.

"Nothing, no surprise, her energy is different from mine. I guess it only works on someone with my own energy. I wonder, can monsters train their energy to feel my type of energy?" Gohan asked himself.

Then, Moka quickly opened her eyes as Gohan took some steps back. Moka slowly got up from the tree rubble. One huge branch was on her lap, she casually grabbed the tree and through it away. The vampire crouched on one knee while she was gasping for air.

"Mind reading! Alright, what ability do you have next that I need to know of? Teleportation! Telekineses! Immortality! Psychokenisis?! Cutting through Dimensions?" Moka shouted annoyed.

"I have none of those abilities, I am not invincible Moka, I have my limits as well," Gohan answered.

Moka tried to stand up, but she was too hurt to even stand straight and went down, crouching on one knee.

"Wondering how I got away?" Moka asked when she thought back about what happened. "I made a forcefield with my energy to protect myself. But it only gave me 5 seconds before it was completely destroyed by that blast, I used that time to get out of that attack before it hit me, but the aftermath of it still got to me, and blew me away to this location," Moka explained.

Gohan actually grinned. "That is why I admire you Moka, you have an answer for everything, fighting an opponent who is much more powerful than you, and you never even thought of giving up," Gohan admired her tenacious characteristic.

Moka couldn't care less about Gohan's words, she didn't answer him. The only thing she thought about was how she could beat Gohan. Nothing else crossed her mind.

 _" Hmph, "Fighting an opponent much more powerful than myself.". There has got to be a way to beat him... Direct attacks won't work, he is too fast... sneak attacks are useless, and my energy is too low to compete with him. Plus that annoying Afterimage is tricky, I never know if I actually hit him or not. I need more energy before I can take him on again... what can I still do?"_ Moka asked herself in her mind.

Then, it came to her mind, she thought about one last thing she possibly could do. Charm.

 _"Crap, I still have that option left, if I can manage to charm him so that he would be off guard, I can suck his blood and regain my energy. No one, not even Gohan, can stand up to it, he has no choice but to subdue to my rule. I hate to rely on that to give me an edge, but this guy is so powerful, I have no other choice right now... I have to charm him and suck his blood to regain my energy, then I can fight him again. If I can't win with pure strength right now, then I need to be smarter,"_ Moka thought to herself. _"But how do I do it?"_ she continued

Moka then thought of something, she remembered what Gohan just said. _"I see now, he is distracted, if I can keep him monologuing long enough, he won't escape my charm, and he will fall,"_ Moka thought.

She gathered the remaining strength she had to stand up, and showed a genuine grin on her face, a smile even. Gohan was pretty surprised to see her smile. Moka finally spoke up to the boy who was on guard.

"You really surprised me there Gohan, I never knew it was actually possible," Moka said calmly.

"I did? Uhm, what do you mean?" Gohan asked confused.

"I always thought that we were on the same level of power. Seeing you in this transformation, you are much more powerful than I could imagine. Guess that 50x increase is the truth. Underneath that nerdy, shy attitude, lies a powerful warrior who gets a bit too cocky several times," Moka explained in a teasing matter.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it is a bad habit. Piccolo told me that I sometimes have a problem with overconfidence, he says it's something I got from my dad," Gohan explained.

"I see... overconfidence... Do not apologize for that, do not apologize for everything you did in battle. You fought me with all the power you had in you, and in the end, it is not something I could compete against," Moka said but in her mind, she said. " _Yeah right, "Something I could not compete against, my ass." Get comfortable, just relax, if I can get close to you, you are finished,"_

"Thanks for understanding Moka," Gohan said gratefully.

Moka took a few steps forward and stood still almost right across the boy. She raised her arms straight and clenches her fist. Gohan looked at her fist and looked back at the vampire.

"Gohan..." Moka chanted.

"Moka..." Gohan chanted

 **Writer: Really, am I supposed to do this shit again! I thought I was done with it! What the hell story!**

"Gohan..." Moka chanted.

"Moka..." Gohan chanted

 **Writer: Kill me, please...**

"You remember this? You did the same, the fist bump is a sign of respect for each other's abilities, and I declined. I let my pride cloud my judgment. Want to try it again for real?" Moka asked.

"Sure," Gohan said happily.

Gohan walked up to the vampire and stood face to face to her. Gohan raised his hand as well and clenched his fist.

His fist bumped Moka's, but the second both fists touched, Moka took her chance and rushed Gohan with her vampire teeth as she went to the left side of his neck. Gohan was still keeping himself straight, then suddenly for some reason, Gohan felt something weird in his head.

"Hey, what did you do back there?!" Gohan sounded confused as he moved his head.

"Wait, you're not supposed to move...!" Moka sounded when it suddenly happened.

Moka's lips touched Gohan's out of nowhere, exchanging once again, a small and tender kiss. Both were shocked, with their eyes wide open to what was happening.

Meanwhile, Tsukune, Ruby, Kurumu and the others went through the forest, to Moka and Gohan's location.

"You think they are here Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, I saw Gohan go this way, come on, we are almost there!" Kurumu said going through the bushed.

Ruby found it way too quiet and thought it was pretty suspicious.

"That is weird, there are no shockwaves, no explosions, no destruction, nothing. Something is wrong here," Ruby said.

"Now that you mention it, the destruction indeed stopped a couple seconds ago, what could have happened that made then stop the fight again?" Mizore replied.

"I wonder what is going on," Yukari said.

Tsukune saw a couple bushes in the way as he puts the plants aside, he was glad that he finally found Gohan and Moka. The rest of the group followed him.

"I think I... I found them..." Tsukune sounded as the human boy saw the two standing in the open, and his smile slowly disappeared from his face. He was stunned, he didn't know how to react, he didn't know what to think or to say. "M-M-Mo...ka...?" Tsukune stuttered with wide eyes and open mouth.

The others arrived as well and stood next to Tsukune. "Phew, glad that this is over... Tsukune what is wrong with you, what are you..." Kurumu asked when she looked straight forward, and her expression changed completely. "Looking... at..." Kurumu stuttered as well with wide eyes.

Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby followed next. "You guys, what is..." Mizore said when she looked straight forward and got completely quiet. "Oh... Wow..." she sounded stunned.

"Oh, now, it makes sense why they stopped fighting," Ruby said.

The vampire and the half-breed saying still shared an unintentional kiss. But something strange happened, they slowly closed their eyes. Gohan slowly held his hands on the vampire's hips, while Moka's hands went to the half Saiyan's cheeks. They embraced each other with faster beating hearts, and their kiss grew more and more.

Finally, Ginei arrived at the scene as well and stood next to the others. "Sorry I am late, I couldn't find them in the forest, should have been obvious to follow all the noise..." Ginei said when he looked at the others.

But he saw that they were quiet, stunned from what was happening, so he decided to take a look at what was going on. "Wow, I never expected this to..." Ginei said surprised.

He looked around himself to try and find his camera, he took it out of his right pocket and aimed for the two. He took several pictures, but then suddenly puts his camera down again.

"You guys, I just took 7 pictures, am I the only one who is seeing this with their own eyes and still cannot believe this?!" Ginei asked when he looked at his camera.

The group only nod their heads, except for Tsukune, his reaction was much worse compared to the others. Slowly, the rest of the students arrived at the scene as well.

Back at Gohan and Moka, their kiss finally ended slowly and took a step back from each other. They held their heads down with blank stares at the ground, until they stared each other down, finally realizing what had just occurred. Both spoke up again at the same time.

"Not again!" Gohan and Moka sounded at the same time. "Stop repeating me!" they said at the same time again.

Both got quiet and kept staring at each other until they finally noticed that the group and all of the students were there with them as they looked to their right side.

"Infront of everyone else!" Gohan and Moka said once again at the same time.

Moka then saw Tsukune staring at her, but she couldn't talk to him. Gohan saw the boy standing as well and muttered. "Oh no... Tsukune..." Gohan and Moka said at the same time again as they looked at each other again. "Stop that!" they shouted at each other.

Once again, they got quiet, but Gohan reached to his pocket, it was the very last Senzu he got left from the fight with Kuyo. He threw a bean at Moka.

"Here," Gohan said when he threw the bean at Moka, who caught the bean in her hand.

Gohan powered up and quickly flew away from the scene. Moka saw the boy leave and ate the bean, it restored her energy, her stamina, and her wounds.

The vampire jumped sky high and gave Tsukune one last look with narrowed eyes before she disappeared in the clouds.

Tsukune was troubled and bit his thumbnail out of his nerves. He looked at his friends, who were just as troubled as he was.

"Did... Gohan and Moka say: 'Again'?" Tsukune asked his friend.

Kurumu looked questioned at Ruby, Mizore, and Yukari, who all looked at each other.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy, Girls Dorm**_

Moka walked back to the girl's dorm and back to her own room. She entered her room and closed the door. From her pocket, she grabbed her Rosarie she got back from Tsukune earlier.

One look at the Rosarie, she says: "I promised myself not to get too close to him! Just like in that cave..." Moka said when she thought about what happened during Christmas. "The same thing happened again. What the hell wrong now!?" Moka shouted infuriated.

Moka looked at her Rosarie. "Other Moka, you are going to get a tough time at school tomorrow, and it is my fault. It is time for me to rest," she said when she puts the Rosarie back on her necklace and laid down.

In bed, her hair changed back to pink, and she fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

 _ **Boy's dorm, Gohan's room**_

Meanwhile, in Gohan's room, he was completely freaking out about what just happened.

"I can't believe, I just can't believe I did that again! I mean what was I thinking! Tomorrow, oh no, tomorrow at school will be a disaster! What am I going to do! And Tsukune! Oh no no no, how can I ever approach him! I kissed his best friend, twice! How can I approach anyone? Am I even allowed to stay here!?" Gohan shouted as he panicked around.

He then laid in bed as he scratched his head. "How can I even talk to the others about this," Gohan asked himself.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Lake**_

At the Lake, someone finally emerged from the surface. Kuyo puts his head up and swam to land. He crawled out of the water and lay down on the ground. He deeply gasped for air as he turned back to his human form.

"I will get him, even if it is the last thing I will do!" Kuyo shouted angrily when he punched the ground.

From the trees, Kuyo heard footsteps. He looked to his far right side and saw someone approaching him. The one who approached him decided to keep himself hidden in the shadows. He crouched down on next to Kuyo as the leader of the Security Committee looked at the unknown assailant.

"Looks like you can use some help?" the unknown man said.

"I do not need your help, I don't need anyone's help!" Kuyo told him.

"Yes, Kuyo, you do need help," the man replied.

Kuyo looked at the unknown man, whom he couldn't identify. "Who are you?" Kuyo asked.

The man stood tall again and looked back at the beaten leader of the Security Committee. "I am... someone who can help you to get what you want, but you need to help me with something first," the man told him.

"Help you with what?" Kuyo asked.

The unknown man crossed his arms and laughed, Kuyo downed his eyebrows. The assailant grabbed Kuyo from the ground.

"What is your real plan, what are your motives to help me out?" Kuyo asked.

"My motives... will be revealed when the time is right, and I got just the right tools to do so. But right now, you will do everything I tell you to do, and if you even think of betraying me, Kuyo," the man threatened him.

The man viciously grabbed Kuyo's neck, choking him as he held on for his life. "My power is far greater than you realize, so do not... test me," the man said as he let go of the boy who started coughing on his knees.

"Alright, alright fine, I'll help you out, what else do you need?" Kuyo asked.

"I need your Security Committee for my plans, and you will be my assistant. I will be the new leader of the Security Committee. With my leadership, the school will be mine," the unknown man told him.

Kuyo agreed with the assailant's terms, and thus, shook hands, starting a cooperation. Who exactly was this man that Kuyo agreed to work with? As he decided to keep himself off the radar, Kuyo leads the unknown man to a secret location to plan their sinister motives against Yokai Academy.

* * *

 _ **If you have questions about this chapter, feel free to ask them. Also, this was the end of the 3 Part Chapters I planned to release. The next chapters will be a continuation of the recent events that occured in this chapter**_


	15. Goodbye to a Good Friend

_**Goodbye to a Good Friend**_

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

The next day, everything went back to normal. The students all went back to class, but not before they could even talk about the huge fight that happened yesterday and the surprise ending. Some were thinking that Gohan and Moka were secretly dating in secret, some might think that Moka had a crush on Gohan for a long time or the other way around.

Meanwhile, the students all prepared to go to class as the bell rang. In Ms. Nekonome's class, she entered the class herself as she stood in front of her desk with a book in her hands.

"Good morning everyone!" Ms. Nekonome said as she puts her book down on her desk and leaned on the side.

Ms. Nekonome looked around, she saw Kurumu and Mizore sitting, but three of the desks in their area were empty.

"Kurumu, where are Moka and Gohan? They are late," Ms. Nekonome asked.

"I don't know ma'am, I almost got late to class so I thought Moka would be here by now. I haven't heard anything from Gohan," Kurumu said.

"For Tsukune, it is good that he managed to find his way back to the human world. No one deserves to die," Ms. Nekonome said.

Kurumu whispered to Mizore. "Is that what you told her?" she asked.

"I had to think quick okay, we will fix this soon," Mizore replied.

The teacher continued. "Gohan however, he has no reason not to appear," Mizore explained.

Kurumu and Mizore turned their heads to each other. "Mizore, you made sure Tsukune is safe, right? We have to keep him away from the other students, or else something bad might happen before we get him out of here," Kurumu asked.

"Yes, Yukari is watching his room to make sure no one gets close to him, let's just hope she can keep others away from him," Mizore explained.

* * *

 _ **Girls Dorm**_

Meanwhile, in Moka's room, her alarm clock went off. She slowly opened her eyes and tapped the clock so it would stop ringing. The pink haired vampire looked at her clock and saw that it was already past 9:00 o'clock. With great shock, she looked at her clock.

"Oh no, I am late for class!" Moka sounded as she jumped out of bed.

She went and took a shower. After putting on clean clothes, she grabbed her books and puts them in her bag.

"Hmm... everyone must be in class already, I hope I won't get in too much trouble," Moka said worriedly.

Opening the door, she left the girls dorm and went to Yokai Academy. After a couple minutes of walking, Moka arrived at the Schoolyard, eventually walking towards the entrance. Once she was inside, the students noticed Moka at the entrance, some were talking about her while whispering, some just kept staring at her.

Moka noticed that everyone was acting pretty strange lately. She walked towards her class until someone approached her.

"Moka, I would like to know something..." Ginei asked curiously.

"Oh, hi Ginei, what would you like to know?" Moka asked.

"How long has it been going on?" Ginei asked.

"Going on? What exactly do you mean by that?" Moka asked unknowing of what the boy was talking.

"Huh? Aren't you and Gohan dating each other?" Ginei asked surprised.

"Dating? Hahahaha, Ginei, Gohan and I are not dating, we are just very good friends, that's all. Besides... there is... someone else I really like..." Moka explained with a subtle blush.

"Really? Call me crazy Moka, but best friends do not kiss each other like this, do you not know what you did yesterday?" Ginei asked when she reached inside his bag and grabbed a newspaper.

"Kiss each other? What?" Moka asked.

Ginei showed Moka the newspaper, on the cover, it showed a picture of Moka and Gohan's kiss back in the Yokai Forest. Moka grabbed the paper from his hands and quickly looked at it. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Wait, is that really me but..." Moka said when she looked closer.

She saw that the Moka in the picture had white hair. From total shock, she puts her hand on her mouth and dropped the newspaper.

"White hair... Oh no! That is why everyone was... Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she looked back at Ginei.

"Now it all makes sense, I was wondering why you were acting so differently with Gohan than the others that time on the roof. Hey Moka I..." Ginei talked when Moka interrupted the boy.

"Ginei! You put this in the newspaper! How could you do that! How did you even get this done so quickly without us?! Nevermind, I have to go!" Moka shouted angrily at him as she ran away from Ginei and quickly entered the girls' bathroom.

"Wow, she is really upset, maybe relationship problems, who knows..." Ginei said when he walked away while whistling with his hands behind his head.

Moka looked in the mirror and at her Rosarie in the reflection of the mirror.

"Moka! Moka talk to me please!" Moka pleaded to the Rosarie to respond, but nothing happened. "Moka! Answer me, I really need to talk to you! Please!" she asked again.

Still, nothing happened, the Rosarie did nothing. Usually, the Rosarie would light up, showing that Inner Moka was listening, but this time, nothing happened.

Inside the Rosarie, Inner Moka was sitting down as she heard Outer Moka calling her out. She looked on her left side and saw her Outer self. She only narrowed her eyes and then looked the other way.

"I don't have time to deal with her..." Inner Moka said as she kept thinking about what happened last night. "What went wrong, somehow we... Why did it happen again? Is it because of my Charm?" Moka asked herself.

Outer Moka kept thinking what she should do.

"She is not answering, this is not good. I-I have to do something about this, I need to go to class, maybe Tsukune is there!" Moka said when she left the bathroom and quickly went to class.

She opened the door of Ms. Nekonome's class and quickly came in. The teacher saw the vampire in the door opening.

"Moka, nice of you to join us," Ms. Nekonome said as she looked at the tardy vampire.

"Sorry I am late Ms. Nekonome, but I came here as quickly as I could!" Moka said when she looked around in class and only saw Kurumu and Mizore.

"Moka, go ahead and take a seat," Ms. Nekonome explained.

"Yes, Ms. Nekonome," Moka said when she walked to her desk and took a seat.

Kurumu and Mizore turned around to the pink haired vampire.

"Moka, you got a lot of explaining to do about all of this. What's with you and Gohan, and what about that kiss!" Kurumu asked of her.

"Kurumu, I swear, I have no idea what is going on, in the newspaper, it showed my Inner self and Gohan kissing, I have nothing to do with it, really!" Moka told her.

"Are you sure you know nothing about it? Your Inner self does act very strange with Gohan around," Mizore asked.

"Mizore, me and my Inner self are very different, everything she does is not my decision but hers. What I would like to know, is how is it that there was already a new newspaper that quickly? Now everyone at school thinks Gohan and I are dating," Moka asked.

"Actually, the whole school already saw what happened. Ginei insisted on printing this story. After we got the Newspaper Club back to normal, he made a special issue about the recent fight between your Inner self and Gohan to inform the students on the situation, it got really out of hand," Mizore said.

"Hmmm..." Moka mumbled when she looked straight again. "I wonder where Gohan and Tsukune are," Moka thought.

Suddenly something came to her mind. "Psst! Kurumu, where is Tsukune?" whispered.

"Yukari is watching over him in the boy's dorm, she is keeping him safe until we fixed this problem. He is still human in a school for monsters. If he even shows his face, someone might try to hurt him," Kurumu explained.

"I understand," Moka said.

* * *

 _ **Boys Dorm**_

Meanwhile back in the boy's dorm, Tsukune was scared in his room, and at the same time he was angered and sad by what happened yesterday. He couldn't believe he actually witnessed his best friends he first met at school kissing each other. Yukari was sitting on the other side of his door on the ground.

"I don't know what to do Yukari, I can't go outside, the others might try to kill me for being human, Kurumu and Mizore told me to lay low until they get the chance to get me out of here," Tsukune said while sitting on his bed.

"Don't worry Tsukune, we will find a way. None of us want you to leave, but on the other side, it is too dangerous for you to be here. All of this is so new to me, I don't even know what to think. I would have never expected Moka even do something so bold," Yukari said.

"Gohan... Moka... do they like each other? I thought that..." Tsukune said depressed.

"Tsukune, I think there is a perfectly logical explanation for Gohan and Moka's actions. Maybe it was just an accident. They did look at each other like they did not enjoy it at all," Yukari said.

"I don't know Yukari, that didn't look like an accident. It looked more like they did it before," Tsukune said when suddenly, the door knocked.

Tsukune looked at the door. "Yukari, is there something wrong?" Tsukune asked.

Once again, someone knocked on the door. Tsukune was getting really suspicious. "Yukari!" Tsukune called out the little witch.

The knocking stopped, Tsukune took a deep breath, thinking that the one who knocked on the door was finally gone, but that something must have happened to Yukari. However, the door got blasted open, Tsukune took cover from what was going to happen. No one was standing at the door, Tsukune found it weird that the door got blasted open, but no one entered. He decided to take a look. When he was outside of his room, the door suddenly closed.

The human boy looked behind him and saw that the entrance had disappeared. He quickly ran back to where he saw the door and looked around.

"Oh no! The door, it's gone! What am I supposed to do?" Tsukune panicked.

"Tsukune Aono," a voice sounded over the area.

Tsukune looked around, but couldn't find the one who was calling him out. "Who is there?!" Tsukune shouted.

Appearing from a mist in front of the boy, a man with a white robe and glowing white eyes appeared before his eyes. Tsukune looked nervous, as he couldn't move anymore.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"All this time you have been in this school, you don't even know your own headmaster? Tenmei Mikogami," the headmaster told the boy.

"Headmaster? Sir, not to be rude, but you haven't made yourself known that much around other students," Tsukune said surprised.

"Tsukune..." Mikogami spoke when Tsukune interrupted him.

"Are you going to kill me? If so, then do it quick," Tsukune said, accepting his death in front of the headmaster.

"Tsukune Aono, I only wish to speak to you," Mikogami said calmly.

Tsukune looked back at the headmaster. "Speak to me? Aren't you going to kill me?" Tsukune asked.

"No, as the manner of fact, I brought a friend of yours with me, so that we can all talk," the headmaster told the human as suddenly, someone else appeared from behind the headmaster.

The one who appeared was Gohan himself, he only had an uncertain smile on his face, not really knowing how to respond or react.

"Hi... Tsukune, you are here too?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan..." Tsukune only said.

Gohan looked at Tsukune and saw that he was clearly not happy to see him back again. Mikogami made sure Tsukune and Gohan were right in front of him.

"Now, Tsukune Aono, Son Gohan, like I said, I brought you two here because I wanted to talk to you both. I have been keeping my eye on you two for quite some time now," the headmaster explained.

"You have sir?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, I watch every student on Yokai Academy, and from all the student, you two stood out the most. I have seen everything, from Tsukune Aono's meeting with Moka Akashiya until the point where you two are trying to expose the Security Committee." Mikogami said as he looked at Tsukune first. "You don't have to worry about the Security Committee, I have taken care of them. Mr. Aono, I am impressed that you managed to keep your real identity a secret from the others for such a long time. I was wondering when the other students would find out," he said.

"You knew all along that I was not a monster? But if you knew, why didn't you kill me earlier?" Tsukune asked.

"Yokai Academy is a school for monsters only, the purpose of this school is to create a secret and peaceful coexistence together with the humans without knowing we are monsters. However, it is not as successful as I hoped for," Mikogami explained as he looked at the human. "When you came here Tsukune, I knew you were a human the moment you set foot, but I wanted to see if it was possible for humans and monsters to be friends. So I decided to keep your identity a secret until it was time to reveal who you really are. You have been here for a full year, and you managed to make more friends than any other monster ever managed to do so, therefore I commend you. You have made friends who would die to keep you safe, you have friends that help you out no matter in how much trouble you are. Those friends you made, are all monsters, the mortal enemy of a human being," Mikogami said impressed.

"Thank you, sir, I would give anything to keep my friend safe. All I ask for in return..." Tsukune said gratefully as he then looked at Gohan. "Is honesty between us all," he then stated.

"Wait, sir, what about me? Did you know about me not being a monster?" Gohan asked.

"Your situation was not very clear to me, of course, you have the scent of a human, but at the same time, there was something very different about you, something that is not familiar with a monster. Just like Tsukune, I kept my eye on you and I noticed right along that you were definitely not a monster, but very powerful to match the likes of Vampires and Fox Demons, both S-Class monsters and beyond. Yesterday, I finally understood your roots. A powerful alien warrior race from another planet that lives for battle and becoming more powerful, that is very interesting. There is life outside of this planet. Creatures from other planets rival or are even stronger than monsters. Who could imagine?" Mikogami said intrigued.

"Thank you, sir, what are you going to do with us?" Gohan asked.

"First, I would like to ask you Tsukune, have you had any types of side effect ever since you came back to life by Moka's vampire blood?" Mikogami asked curiously.

"Uhm, not at all, I didn't feel any different from earlier," Tsukune said.

"Hmmm... Well Tsukune, because Moka Akashiya tried to save your life, she transferred some of her blood to you. Vampires have amazing healing abilities, thanks to her and Gohan's magical bean, you managed to stay alive. But later on, Moka's vampire blood will cause some side effects to your well being, some good, and some of them very bad. Are you up for what's coming to you? Remember, you are slowly becoming a monster, a vampire to be exact, can you handle what is coming to you?" Mikogami explained.

Tsukune thought for a moment, but quickly he spoke up. "I don't care, sir, Moka saved my life, if it means becoming a vampire or die, I would happily become one. That is what I owe her," Tsukune said proudly.

"Then Tsukune Aono, from now on, you are now a monster and allowed to stay on Yokai Academy," Mikogami told him.

Tsukune nods his head as Gohan once again spoke up. "Am I allowed to stay as well?" Gohan asked.

"This school is only meant for monsters, but aliens are completely different life forms from humans and monsters..." Mikogami said as he thought for a second.

Gohan looked the other way while scratching his head, Tsukune only focused his pupils at him. Then, the headmaster spoke up.

"I know what I am going to do. Tsukune, in the second period of recess, you will have to make a statement on your current development. You will have to face the students..." Mikogami said as he looked at Tsukune and approached him. "And explain that you will become just like them, a monster. Do not worry about your well-being, I will protect you from them," the headmaster told him.

"I will sir, thank you so much!" Tsukune said.

"As for you Gohan, it depends on the students if they want to accept a Saiyan. I can't accept you on this school if the students do not accept this change. When you tell your story, the students will decide whether you can stay or if you have to leave," Mikogami explained.

"Oh... I understand," Gohan said nervously.

"Every student on Yokai will attend and vote if they want you here at Yokai Academy, or if you have to leave due to your heritage," Mikogami explained.

"So what will we do in the meantime?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, you go back to class, Tsukune, you stay in your room until the second period where the students will all gather. You will make a statement to them that you have become a half monster and half human hybrid," Mikogami said when he raised his hand.

Suddenly, Tsukune was back in his room, while Gohan suddenly was in Ms. Nekonome's classroom. Both boys looked at them and saw that everything has changed dramatically.

"Wait, am I back in class again?" Gohan asked himself.

The students all looked behind and saw Gohan sitting in his seat. Ms. Nekonome turned around and puts her chalk down.

"Gohan, nice of you to join us," Ms. Nekonome told him.

"Yes, sorry for being late, I overslept hehe..." Gohan said when he looked around.

He saw Kurumu, Mizore and even Moka giving him a suspicious look and decided to keep looking straight. He looked on his table.

"Wait, I don't have my..." Gohan said when suddenly, several books appeared before him because of the headmaster. "Oh, here they are..." he said.

"Gohan, don't you want to talk about yesterday?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Uhm, I don't think I..." Gohan said when suddenly, Moka spoke up.

"Excuse me, Ms. Nekonome, I would like to talk to Gohan outside of class. Right now, we have to focus on math, please," Moka suggested.

"How can I talk to her about all of this?!" Gohan thought.

Moka gave him a narrowed look as Gohan tried to avoid eye contact.

"Alright, you can handle it after class, now let's get back to this equation," Ms. Nekonome said when she looked at the board again.

Once again, Gohan got starred at by Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore, he knew they were looking, but still avoided eye contact.

After class, Ms. Nekonome dismissed the class, the moment Moka looked at Gohan, he disappeared.

"He's gone?" Moka said shockingly.

"Calm down Moka, he can't hide from us forever, he will tell us what's going on," Kurumu said.

"You guys, if you want to find him, then leave it to me, stalkers have their uses you know," Mizore said sinisterly.

"You know what? I think I will let Mizore handle this one," Kurumu said confidently with her arms crossed.

The three girls all nod to each other.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

Gohan was outside at the Yokai Schoolyard, he looked around to see if it was safe, it indeed was as he took a breather.

"Phew, that was close, I have to find a way to properly explain this, but right now, I just can't do it," Gohan said uncertainly.

He saw a soda machine and checked his pockets. He found a couple coins left and decided to get something to drink.

"I wonder what that machine has, I am getting kind of thirsty," Gohan said as he approached the machine and looked around.

He picked a can of soda and took it out of the machine. He opened the can as he tried to take a sip. But the moment he wanted to take a sip, he felt this unnatural cold.

"What is this cold?" Gohan asked as he started shaking slightly.

Suddenly, appearing from the corner of the building, Mizore with glowing light blue eyes appeared.

"Honestly, did you think you could escape that easily? No matter where you go, I will find you," Mizore said to the boy.

"Uuhh!" Gohan said when he looked behind.

Behind him were Kurumu and Moka with their arms crossed. Gohan took a deep sigh.

"Going somewhere?" Kurumu asked.

"We need to talk," Moka said.

Gohan's scratched his head. "I guess that didn't take too long hehe..." he sounded.

He knew it was time to come clean.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard, Bench.**_

Gohan was sitting down on a bench, while the girls were all standing around them with their arms crossed. Gohan looked at the girls when finally someone started talking.

"Alright, Gohan, you hid long enough, you got a lot of explaining to do from yesterday. What's the deal between you and Other Moka?!" Kurumu demanded to know.

"Kurumu, really, it is not what you think," Gohan said.

"Really? How does this sound, the one person you never really got along with that for more than a year, finally decided to fight you with full power, but suddenly also decided to lock lips with the person she actually dislikes, corrects me if I am wrong," Mizore explained.

"Uhm... Okay, it is exactly how it sounds, but really you guys, I can explain, well not everything, but a couple things," Gohan said.

"Alright, go ahead, explain it to us, I would like to know how you and my inner self got from fighting each other at full power to kissing each other," Moka said strictly.

"I guess you guys can remember our Christmas trip?" Gohan asked.

"Who could forget? That was the time you two got this close to fighting each other like you did yesterday," Kurumu said.

"Yeah, it all happened after Moka, the Other Moka, and I kicked that snow monster off the cliff and went after him to find the Rosarie. Moka wanted to keep looking for it because she was afraid the necklace might get buried under snow. But after a couple hours of searching, we decided to look for a place to stay and look again in the morning, so we found this cave," Gohan explained.

"Go on," Moka said.

"We took refuge in the cave and shared some food and something to drink. We started talking to each other. Eventually, I just apologized for being too helpful to her because I wanted to stop fighting her all the time. I just wanted to make a difference. She surprisingly accepted my apology. We even talked about our parents, our similarities, everything. Ever since that day, she considers me her male counterpart because our abilities are very similar. Then, Moka told me to sit next to her and... cuddled... This is getting very uncomfortable," Gohan said troubled.

"You should have thought about getting comfortable before. Go on," Kurumu told him.

"Alright, alright, you remind me of my mom..." Gohan whispered as he then continued. "Moka and I both said that we admired each other for who we are, then it just... happened... we kissed," Gohan explained shy and unsure.

Kurumu and Mizore both looked the other way while shaking their head, Moka had her arms crossed while she was thinking. Gohan didn't look at the girls, he kept looking at the ground. Then Kurumu spoke up.

"Wait for a second, so that one time at the roof of Yokai Academy with Ginei as the peeping tom, you and Other Moka were secretly discussing something. Is that what you two were talking about?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, she was afraid I might have told anyone, so she wanted to make sure I didn't tell anyone," Gohan answered.

"And that time at the cliff when you and Moka were arguing with each other, did that have anything to do with it?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, kind of... She just wanted to play around because she knew your ice clones were a waste of her time," Gohan replied.

Then Moka spoke up after being quiet. "Gohan, do you love her?" Moka asked.

"No, really, it's not like that, it was all an accident!" Gohan said nervously as he stood up from the bench. "She was mostly talking about keeping it a secret, other than that, she was either taunting me or help me when I really need it. I mean, she helped me beat Keito, if it was not for her, I would have been her slave forever. What I think is that she just wanted someone to compete with, I guess that is what she saw in me. Still..." Gohan explained a she looked at Moka.

"Yesterday, something really weird happened," Gohan said.

"Yes, we know something weird happened, we all saw it," Mizore said.

"No Mizore, I meant before you guys came. Moka started to patronize then, then I felt this weird sensation inside of me," Gohan told them.

The girls got startled by Gohan's words. "What sensation! Did you do more to her then you tell us!" Kurumu asked him when she got all up in his face.

"Sensation! Gohan!" Moka sounded shocking.

Gohan hand both his hands up. "Wait wait wait! Let me explain. See, when she was patronizing me, I felt this weird, let me say it like this then... I felt this weird 'vibe' coming from her. It felt like I was being one with her, and I couldn't move anymore. Until something inside of me snapped me out of it and I was able to move again," Gohan explained.

"Is that all?" Moka asked strictly.

"Yes, that is it. Moka believe me, there is nothing between us. All she truly wanted was someone to compete with. She told me after helping me from Keito that she only did those things to compete with me," Gohan explained.

"Alright Gohan, I believe you, but you do realize that you have to tell Tsukune about this, right?" Moka asked.

"Yes, of course, I wanted to tell him ever since it first happened, I never wanted to lie," Gohan said as he stood up from the bench. "But a promise is a promise," Gohan said.

Kurumu then approached Gohan until she was face to face with the boy. "I just got one, tiny itty-bitty question for you before we are really done," Kurumu asked.

"Okay..." Gohan replied.

"Is Inner Moka a good kisser, and did you liked and or enjoyed it since you kissed each other two times?" Kurumu asked boldly.

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted at her.

"What!?" Kurumu replied with her shoulders up.

"Why do you ask me a question like that, I don't want to answer that!" Gohan shouted nervously.

"I thought you said that you would tell nothing but the truth, or did you lie?" Mizore asked with a cold look.

"Come on guys, I already said that there is nothing between us, isn't that enough? Do I really have to answer that question, Kurumu?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I want to know!" Kurumu demanded.

Gohan started to sweat, it was getting more difficult for him speak and eventually swallowed spit. He then thought for a moment and started to blush.

"Well, both times felt... actually... really..." Gohan stuttered heavily when suddenly, a voice unknown to the girls, except for Gohan, spoke up.

"Son Gohan," the headmaster called him out.

Gohan looked at the headmaster of Yokai Academy. "Oh, headmaster Mikogami! Do you need me for anything! If so, I'll do it!" Gohan asked hastily.

"It is time, come with me. Everything is well prepared," Mikogami spoke to him.

"Yes, sir!" Gohan said when he followed the headmaster.

Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore approached the headmaster and Gohan.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kurumu asked.

Mikogami turned around to the girls. "You will know after you all gathered in the cafeteria. It is mandatory that you will be there," Mikogami said.

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore looked questioned at each other until one of them spoke up.

"Sure headmaster," Moka said as she, Kurumu and Mizore followed the two to the cafeteria.

As they were on their way to the cafeteria. Kurumu whispered in Gohan's ear. "Don't think I will forget, we will talk about this later," Kurumu told the boy.

Gohan got nervous once again and kept looking straight, trying to avoid eye contact with the Succubus.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy Cafeteria**_

Inside the cafeteria, all of the students gathered in front of a stage, specially made for this event. The students were all talking with each other about what the event might be. No one has informed them yet, Mikogami didn't want to because it might affect the results.

Inside the crowd, Ginei looked around the room while taking several shots with his camera.

"I wonder what's going on, the headmaster sounded pretty serious about all of this," Ginei said when he pointed his camera to the main entrance.

He saw Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore entering the cafeteria and approached them.

"Hey, you guys!" Ginei shouted the girls, out.

They all saw the club president while he was holding his camera.

"Hey Ginei," Moka greeted him.

The werewolf looked closely at the girls and knew something was off. "Alright, what's wrong, I can feel that there is something not right," Ginei asked.

"It's nothing just..." Kurumu said troubled.

"It is just that Gohan and Moka's kiss, was only the second one," Yukari said.

"What? Second! This is unexpected! So, when was their first time?" Ginei asked.

"During Christmas, when they got the chance to know each other, it happened, and we never knew about it until today, Ginei!" Moka said depressed.

"Is that true? You know, ever since that one moment when Moka's vampire form was more concerned about Gohan than me, I was really suspicious about their relationship together," Ginei said.

Ginei looked on stage and saw that the headmaster was standing in the middle.

"You won't happen to know what is going on here, right? I was told to go to the cafeteria immediately. Any of you know why?" Ginei asked.

"No, no one told us why, but it must have something to do with Gohan and Tsukune," Mizore said.

Headmaster Mikogami spoke up to the students.

"Students of Yokai Academy!" Mikogami spoke as the students all focused their attention to the headmaster. "As you all know, I told you all to gather here for a special occasion. Many of you have witnessed the reveal of Tsukune Aono being a human, and the titanic battle between Son Gohan and Moka Akashiya!" the headmaster explained.

He raised his hand. "That is the reason why you are all here. Tsukune Aono is ready to explain his actions and a special announcement. But be warned, no one will attack or interrupt him. If you do, you will be expelled immediately," the headmaster said.

The students all agreed as Tsukune Aono walked nervously on stage. He stood next to the headmaster who touched his shoulder.

"Go ahead Mr. Aono, you are safe to tell your story," Mikogami told the boy.

"Thank you, sir," Tsukune said when he walked to the front of the stage. "Hello, uhm... everyone, I guess you are all surprised to see me here," Tsukune spoke nervously.

The students were all quiet, listening to what he had to say.

"Well hmm..." Tsukune stuttered as he looked around.

He saw Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ginei nodding at him, telling him to do his story.

"It has been revealed, that I am a human, attending a school solely meant for monsters. I understand why you hate me, humans have hunted, killed and resented you all for ages, but not every human is like that, some of them are actually pretty kind. I admit I was terrified when I came to this school, I thought it was a human school until I realized that you are all monsters. Even though I made my first 2 friends, Gohan and Moka, I wanted to leave because I thought my life was in danger. They showed me that they do not care what I am and that they only care about friendship and trust. Because of them, I stayed on Yokai Academy. As time went by, I met more and more people that became my closest friends. They would give their life to save me, and so I will give up mine to save them, no matter the cost!" Tsukune told the monsters who kept listening quietly.

Tsukune continued. "The recent events showed that Kuyo, leader of the Security Committee revealed to you all that I am human, and if it weren't for my friends, I would have been dead by now. Moka, who is a vampire, used her own blood to heal my wounds, and Gohan a magic bean to finish the job. Still, Moka's blood is running through my veins. What I am trying to say is, I am slowly turning into a vampire myself, and thus I had to make a decision. Stay here on Yokai Academy and learn how to harness my vampire blood, or ask the headmaster to cure me, and make me human again. I have decided to harness Moka's vampire blood, which will make me a vampire as well!" Tsukune announced.

The students were dumbstruck by his statement, which got them talking. Tsukune was a bit nervous, as he felt the headmaster's hand on his shoulder. Moka widens her eyes as she looked at the others.

"Becoming a vampire?" Kurumu said surprised.

"I guess that is the price he had to pay due to Moka injecting her blood into him," Mizore said.

"But it is pretty brave of him to embrace the fact that he might change. I am still worried that he will lose his humanity," Yukari said.

"Tsukune, I can't believe he is actually..." Moka said when she thought for a second. "She injected Tsukune with her blood to save him. I just can't figure her out," Moka thought about her real self.

Then finally the students stopped talking, everyone paid their attention to the stage. Something remarkable happened, the students slowly clapped their hands. Their applause went faster and louder.

They cheered for the boy, as he looked around and saw the students cheering him on. They witnessed the execution Kuyo wanted to perform, and even though a very small amount of the students wanted him dead, most of them thought this was going a bit too far. They believe Tsukune's words because they have all seen how strong his friendship with Moka, Gohan, and the others is. Choosing to become a vampire for the sake of his friends is probably the noblest thing they have ever seen a human do.

"Wow, so, you aren't mad at me?" Tsukune asked.

"We have seen you and the others, it is clear that you care about them. You are right, not all humans are evil, even though we are not ready to co-exist with the humans, we believe you mean us no harm. You never tried to hurt anyone of us," one of the students in the crowd answered him.

"Thank you very much, each and every one of you!" Tsukune said gratefully.

The headmaster then stood next to Tsukune.

"Mr. Aono, it seems like the students truly appreciate you being on Yokai Academy. They accept that you are human, and they are interested to see how you will handle being a monster like them," the headmaster explained.

"I think I will be alright, with my friends, I can do anything," Tsukune said.

Mikogami then looked at the students as he sent Tsukune off stage. The boy ran up to his friends.

"You guys..." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune, before you say anything, I just want to tell you that there is nothing between me and Gohan," Moka said immediately.

"I know Moka, I still have to talk to Gohan about it, I just get the feeling there is more to it than I thought, I wonder where he is," Tsukune said.

"Anyways Tsukune, it is good to see you back, but are you sure about becoming a vampire like Moka? And what about the side effects?" Kurumu asked.

"I am sure Kurumu, I owe you all my life, and becoming a vampire is the least I can do. I want to be one of you guys," Tsukune explained.

"If you need any help Tsukune, just let us know, I will prepare special remedies to help you with the side effects," Yukari said happily.

"Thank you so much Yukari," Tsukune said.

The headmaster gained the attention of the students once again.

"Now, students of Yokai Academy. You have accepted Tsukune Aono as one of yours, now it is time for the second test. Son Gohan!" Mikogami shouted.

Gohan entered the cafeteria and then walked up to the stage, he looked around at all the students that had gathered. Gohan walked up on the stage and held his hands behind his back.

"Gohan is much different from all of you. A descendant of an alien race who lives for battle does not count as monsters like vampires, orcs, lizardmen and so on! So I want all of you to decide whether you want Gohan to stay at school or if he has to leave," Mikogami explained.

The students all discussed their matter as they talked to one another. Gohan was getting nervous due to what the results might be. On the other side, Tsukune, Moka and the others were watching the event.

"So that is why the headmaster gathered everyone. He wants to see if the students accept someone who is neither monster nor human" Moka said.

"Uhhmm... If you think about it, it does make sense," Ginei said as the others all looked at him. "Think about it guys, now with Gohan, there are three main races, humans, monsters, and now aliens. The school was meant for monsters, Gohan is half human who is not allowed on Yokai, and half alien, a different race from monsters. It basically depends on his influence on the other students and how much they actually like him. You guys can go out and tell them that Gohan is a good guy and all, but just your votes are not enough," Ginei explained.

"There is nothing we can actually do? I mean, Gohan might have kept a lot of secrets from us, but he is still our friends, he deserves to stay here on Yokai Academy," Mizore told him.

"I agree, Gohan does have a lot to explain, still he is our friend," Tsukune said as he looked at Gohan with narrowed eyes.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, the students kept discussing the event.

"Gohan should stay, I mean he hasn't done anyone harm, plus I kind of like him," Mizuki Harano said happily.

"Are you crazy? If even Moka's vampire form, which is an S-Rank Super monster who was kicking other's ass this whole year, is no match for him, who will stop him when he goes on a rampage? He is too dangerous to keep around," Shasami Namika said suspiciously.

He then received a smack on the head. "Hello, I mean look at him, does he look like he would hurt us like that? I have talked to him a couple times, he is a really nice guy when you get to know him. Obviously, Moka did something to piss him off yesterday," Mitsu Nao told him off.

"Hey! I am just saying, having him here could mean he has anger issues, it could affect all of us. I mean, what if his strength attracts some type of villainous guy to our school?!" Shasami said.

"I have no personal problem with him, my only complaint is that Yokai Academy is a school for monsters, and aliens do not belong here, he should leave," Sadashi Ryoku explained.

"Why should he leave? Gohan and his friends are the main reason that we don't have a crooked Security Committee anymore by exposing their actions! Word at school is that Kuyo quiet the leadership of the Committee. If it wasn't for Gohan and the others, we would all still go to school in fear of the Committee trying to threaten, blackmailing, or beating us up!" Mitsu Nao explained

Some of the students didn't trust Gohan after his battle with Moka, they thought that his power would some day become a threat to Yokai Academy. Moka and Tsukune overheard the conversations of most of the students.

The group witnessed the voting from the other students.

"People are actually against Gohan being here on Yokai? This is bad!" Kurumu said worriedly.

"There must be something we can do about it, they can't just vote him away," Moka asked.

"You are right, come on guys, let's go!" Yukari said when the group wanted to approach the stage.

However, someone then spoke up from the other side. Keito held her arms folded and eyes closed while leaning against the wall

"Don't waste your time, it won't work when you guys go out there," Keito told them.

The group looked at the purple haired girl.

"Why not? Should we just there here and do nothing?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, stay here and do nothing, something like this should come from a person like me, trust me," Keito told them when she stood straight and unfolded her arms.

"Trusting you was more difficult than we can imagine," Kurumu told her.

"Whatever, I don't need you guys to trust me, I do what I think is the right thing to do. Watch and learn, I will handle this," Keito told them.

The group looked at each other, thinking if they should really let Keito do this instead of them. The girl made her way to the stage. Gohan looked at the girl and was pretty surprised to see her here.

"Keito, what are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"What does it look like?" Keito responded as she looked straight towards the students. "Just let me handle this, those guys need some knowledge crammed into their brains," she told him arrogantly.

"Hey! You guys are all a bunch of pathetic excuse of monsters!" Keito shouted out.

Immediately, the students focused their attention on the purple haired girl on stage.

"Unfortunately, I have to believe the fact that you all think someone like this guy needs to leave Yokai Academy! What are your reasons for his exposure?" Keito asked the students.

"He is not a monster, and this is a school exclusively for monsters!" Shasami Namika.

"Point taken, but then again, humans are the mortal enemy of monsters and Tsukune is still here. Never was it stated that monsters and aliens were enemies. Lately, it seems like aliens managed to make tons of friends with monsters and earn their trust," Keito asked.

"And what about his strength? If he can beat an S-Rank like that without mercy, who says he won't turn against us or attract other strong creatures like him!" Shasami Namika shouted at the girl.

"He is perfectly capable of controlling the amount of strength he has. If he didn't, Kuyo would be dead by now and gone on a rampage. He is still alive and he resigned the Committee, just like I did. Instead, he is here like a sitting duck, awaiting your approval to stay," Keito explained when she pointed at Gohan

The students got quiet and Keito continued.

"For a whole year, Gohan indeed hid his real heritage from us, I myself interrogated him for a long time. He did it because he had no choice, not like he wanted too. There was no day that maybe he should tell everyone the truth about himself," Keito explained.

She continued with what she talked about with Gohan. "You know what kind of school he went before he got here on Yokai Academy? None! He has homeschooled all his life. He never had the chance to sit in a classroom with other students and teachers, he never had a chance to make friends. All he had was his family. He never had a girlfriend, never experienced the things all of us have experienced in our lifes. Try to look at it from his perspective," Keito explained.

The crowd discussed the matter once again. Keito crossed her arms as she looked behind to Gohan. The boy nods to her as she nods back. Back at the group, they were pretty impressed by Keito's speech.

"I never knew she would do something like this for someone else. Just shows how much someone can change," Mizore said.

"I have known Keito for a long time, I remember her being very nasty to everyone except for her friends. She always found herself more superior than other people. I guess Gohan had a bigger impact on her than we realized. Even after that whole Newspaper competition debacle, she is willing to help out the one person she hated the most," Ginei said proudly.

"You think this will work?" Kurumu asked.

"I trust on Keito that it will work, I think we all should trust her. the things she said felt genuine," Tsukune said.

Back on the stage, Gohan walked up on stage and stood next to Keito.

"Thank you for everything Keito, but I would like to say something as well," Gohan asked of her.

"Go ahead," Keito said as she stepped back.

Gohan looked at the students.

"I shouldn't have lied, and it was wrong to hide my true self. For all my life, I never actually had a normal life. Sure, I was homeschooled, but other than that, I had numerous battles I had to survive before there was finally peace in my life. After everything was over, I wanted a new life. A life where I can go to school, meet other people, and educate myself. Coming to Yokai Academy, I didn't know it was a school for monsters. I never even knew it existed. I thought about leaving because I thought that if I stayed, the same life of combat I always lived would just continue. Even though it still did, I still managed to start a new life. Everything I wished for came true. I had friends, I had a purpose in the Newspaper club, and I felt like I belonged here. If you want me to stay, I would be very happy to. If you want me to leave, I completely understand and pack my stuff so that I will be gone by the end of the day. Thank you all for your time," Gohan explained from the bottom of his heart.

The students got quiet from his speech, they finally understood the boy well enough for a better decision. Keito stood next to Gohan as the headmaster approached the boy on stage as well. He awaited the answer of the students.

Suddenly, from the crowd, slow claps were heard from one student. Then 2 more students followed with claps as the amount increased. The slow claps quickly turned into applauding and cheering from the crowd. They all cheered for Gohan, jumping around and waving their hands for the boy.

Gohan looked around with a smile on his face. Keito held his left shoulder as she nods, while Mikogami held his right shoulder, giving him a nod.

The group was relieved to see that everyone wanted Gohan to stay, no matter what he is.

"That was close, but it is nice to see how much impact Gohan actually made. Just look at everyone..." Ginei said proudly as the others looked at the students. "Even though Gohan is not a monster, they still respect him. He is just a guy who wants to go to school, have friends and actually live a life. How amazing everything turned out pretty well," He explained.

Moka and Tsukune looked at each other and nod while Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were celebrating.

The Headmaster held both his hands up as the students listened to their headmaster.

"I see that you have all made your decision, Son Gohan will remain on Yokai Academy," Mikogami told the students as he then looked at Gohan. "You made quite an impression, it seems the students want you to stay," He told Gohan.

"I am very glad to hear that sir, I would love to stay," Gohan said happily

"Before you can continue, there is just one thing you need to do for me..." Mikogami said.

Gohan noticed the headmaster looking at him and looked back.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

Outside on the Yokai Schoolyard, Gohan was standing across Mikogami while the students were behind their headmaster. Gohan had a challenge expression.

"Gohan, show us the transformation of the Saiyan Race, the students need to know who they are exactly going to school with," Mikogami said.

"So, do I really have to show my transformation?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. I actually do not allow students to show their monster form, but I need to see what you are truly capable of. Anytime you are ready, show us," Mikogami said as he looked back at the students. "Be reminded everyone, this does not mean that the rule for never showing your monster identity has been disbanded. In Gohan's case, this is only a power scaling," he explained.

Gohan scratches his head. "Didn't everyone see my transformation already?" Gohan asked.

"Not everyone has seen it, apparently, some of them arrived too late to see your true power," Mikogami explained.

Gohan took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do it," Gohan said.

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu were in front of the crowd of students who once again gathered on the schoolyard.

"We have seen it in action a couple times, but we do not know how powerful that transformation really is," Kurumu said.

"Isn't it weird that Gohan only used that transformation 3 times in all that time he has been here? Why wouldn't he use it more often? I mean, he didn't use it against Moka during Christmas, not against Ginei, Mizore's ice clones, Keito and even Kuyo. I wonder what that form actually is," Yukari said confused yet really intrigued.

"He did use it against Moka to protect me from her, and against those Lizardmen who tried to attack Yukari. Yesterday, we only saw it for a couple seconds before he flew away. Honestly, I finally just want to know what that form of his really is," Kurumu said.

Back at Gohan, he stood ready to show off what he is capable of.

"This is what I can do," Gohan said when he stood firm on the ground and clenched his fist.

The atmosphere changed, the sky changed from bright to clouded in a matter of minutes. Gohan's energy started to surround his body. He let out a shout as his energy consumed him. When it slowly cleared up, Gohan's transformation was complete. His hair got spiked and turned gold. With a challenged expression, Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan.

"This is my transformation, it is called: Super Saiyan," Gohan told the headmaster.

"Interesting, tell me, what exactly are the abilities of the Super Saiyan transformation?" Mikogami asked.

"Wow, look at that! His hair completely changed color, is that what Gohan does, the same thing I do? Is this his Inner self?" Moka asked.

Gohan looked on the right side as he saw Moka standing and answered. But, before Gohan answered, Moka's Rosarie started to light up, without the both of them noticing it.

"It is not exactly what you do Moka, this is not a different personality. The Super Saiyan transformation is a special ability from my race. With this from, my fighting abilities such as strength, speed, agility, senses and every other fighting ability have been increased 50x my base form," Gohan explained.

"You know? He looks pretty cool with gold hair," Kurumu said.

The students were all watching, all interested and intrigued by the form. Some were confused because the only thing Gohan did was change his hair.

"No way that transformation increases your power by 50. I figured you would look more like you are from outer space, or more muscular, why only the hair dye? Shouldn't you be green with pointy ears, a bald head, and big eyes?" Saizou told the boy.

"Green with pointy ears, bald head? That is a different race, the irony. Saizou, it is not about the style, but about the properties of the form. It looks like I only changed my hair, but in combat, it is a whole other story," Gohan explained confidently.

"So is this the real power of a Saiyan?" Mikogami asked.

Gohan looked the other way, then gave one look at Moka and decided that it was time.

"No, not exactly. Should I show you the next level of strength?" Gohan asked.

Mikogami crossed his arms. "There is another level? Go ahead, whenever you are ready," Mikogami told him.

Gohan clenched his fists even tighter. Once again, the sky changed to light dark. For the boy, it was like something snapped inside of him.

"Grrr... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gohan shouted loudly.

The spectators all covered their ears from the scream. Gohan's huge power up got the grounds beneath him shaking, even breaking apart. Yokai Academy, which was far in the distance was even shaking from the amount of power which was getting released. When his energy surrounded his being again, a gold beam was shot in the sky, shooting through the clouds like it was the eye of the hurricane.

The energy was rising up and Gohan was almost visible. The crowd watched as they saw him standing. His hair got spikier, his energy increased while lighting shocks surrounded his being. He opened his eyes.

"This... is an Ascended Saiyan, or to make it easier to understand, this is Super Saiyan 2," Gohan told them.

They wanted to get closer to the boy. Moka looked closely at Gohan.

"Did you really change? You still look the same as before?" Moka asked curiously.

"I am, a bit confused, Super Saiyan 2? I thought Gohan said he would show his true power, but he still looks the same as 5 minutes ago, is he joking with us again?" Kurumu said.

"I don't get it neither," Tsukune said.

"He just broke the ground under his feet, I think he got stronger. And remember what he said, just because he hasn't changed much, does not mean he is not more powerful," Yukari said wisely.

Mikogami approached the boy, but Gohan quickly spoke up. "Are you still a Super Saiyan? Did you increase your power?" Mikogami asked.

"This transformation, I achieved this 6 years ago after a tough battle. My Super Saiyan form increases my abilities with 50, but my Super Saiyan 2 form increases my abilities 100x my base. This is the full power a Saiyan can achieve, and right now, I think there is only one more who can use this form," Gohan explained.

"A 100x! I knew Gohan was strong, but not this strong!" Kurumu said as she shook a little.

Her legs started to get slightly weak as he looked back at Gohan again. "What's wrong with me?" Kurumu asked herself.

Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Yukari looked at Kurumu who suddenly got nervous.

"Kurumu?" Moka sounded.

"Is there something wrong?" Yukari said when she looked at the Succubus.

"I don't know, I got pretty nervous when I sensed Kuyo's monster energy, but this... I did not get this pressure in his normal Super Saiyan form. It is something very different, something... dangerous. I can't keep my legs straight," Kurumu explained.

"He would never do anything to hurt us, don't worry," Moka told her.

"I know, but there is no way you guys don't have that scary sensation," Kurumu asked.

"To be fair, I am with Kurumu, this Super Saiyan 2, it gives a dangerous pressure," Mizore said suspiciously.

"Me too," Yukari said as she puts her hands together.

Moka and Tsukune looked at Gohan, who had his eyebrows down and fists still clenched. Gohan then looked at the group and spoke up. "You guys, there is no need to be scared of me, I would never use this much power against any of you," Gohan explained.

Mikogami stood still, surprised about his words, but then someone passed the headmaster.

"Again dude, I mean if it is called a transformation, shouldn't you change much more than just your hair? Or else, it is not a transformation but a fashion show. Besides, what is that 'dangerous pressure' those guys are talking about? I don't see anything dangerous," Saizou asked annoyed as he approached Gohan.

"Saizou, don't!" Gohan wanted him.

But the boy didn't listen, as he was standing right in front of Gohan who had ascended to his highest transformation. Saizou touched Gohan's hair.

"I mean, look at it, still spiky like the last time and..." Saizou told him when suddenly, one of the lightning strikes which surrounded Gohan's being struck Saizou. "Daaahhh!" the boy shouted.

Due to the amount of power, Saizou got launched far away as he approached Yokai Academy.

"Saizou!" Gohan shouted when he quickly disappeared from sight.

The boy got shot through the school until Gohan was waiting on the other side to catch Saizou. Eventually, the boy quickly flew in his arms and the Super Saiyan 2 went back to the Schoolyard, reappearing once again on the same spot in a matter of seconds.

He puts Saizou on the ground. "I told you not to come closer!" Gohan told him angered at him for not listening.

"W-What just happened? I didn't even do... dee zzz!" Saizou stuttered when he felt a shock going through his body.

"Sorry Saizou, there are reasons I do not use this form," Gohan said worriedly.

The group was completely shocked at what just happened. Gohan incapacitated Saizou without doing anything.

"Did you see that? He didn't do anything, and Saizou was done!" Tsukune said surprised.

"Okay, now I understand why Gohan never uses that form. If Saizou is already incapacitated just by Gohan's presence, it is no wonder he never showed that transformation. What could he have done against Moka with that form?" Ginei said understandable.

Gohan took a deep breath and turned back to normal. His hair went back to black and his hair was less spiky. His gold aura turned back to white.

"Headmaster Mikogami, are we finally done?" Gohan asked tiredly.

The headmaster approached Gohan once again. "I think that is enough, you are certainly gifted in combat, and this transformation is truly amazing, but it is best if you do not use that much power. Seeing Saizou's condition, I have to restrict you from using that form," the headmaster told the boy.

"Of course, I understand sir," Gohan promised.

"Then, we are done. Gohan, you can..." the headmaster said when suddenly, he heard low panicking from someone.

The loud screaming came from a girl who was calling out to the headmaster who she has been looking for the whole day. Ruby was flying in the sky with her black wings until she finally came across Tenmei Mikogami.

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Ruby panicked as she saw the headmaster and quickly landed on the ground.

Mikogami looked at the girl and approached her. "Ruby, is something the matter?" Mikogami asked.

"We got a serious problem, it has to do with the barrier! It's broken!" Ruby shouted.

"It's broken? How is that possible?" Mikogami asked shocked.

"Wait, barrier? What barrier?" Gohan asked.

"Yokai Academy is protected by a barrier that separates us from the human world. It has been cracked in the Yokai Forest, next to the mountain. The cracks are coming closer and closer, it is about to break!" Ruby panicked.

"It must have happened last night during Gohan and Moka's fight!" Mikogami said when he looked at Gohan. "Gohan, was there a point where you and Moka were close to the barrier in the sky?" he asked.

Gohan thought for a second until it finally came to him.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Gohan vs Moka Above the Yokai Forest**_

Meanwhile, the half-Saiyan and the Vampire were still backspinning in the sky. Gohan was going higher and higher, while Moka was headed right for a mountain. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ha!" Moka shouted when she started back spinning faster and faster.

She was well aware that she was headed for a mountain. At the right moment, Moka landed with her two feet on the side of the mountain and shot herself sky high to Gohan's location while she was covered in her monstrous purple energy.

Meanwhile, Gohan also opened his eyes and stopped half way in mid air, his energy was keeping him high. He clenched his fists and raised his energy higher and higher.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan shouted when his energy surrounded him once again.

Moka was gaining quick, she saw the half-Saiyan powering up. "That's right! Make this more interesting and transform for me, now!" Moka shouted.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyaaaaaaa! Haaaaaaaa!" Gohan shouted.

Gohan finally transformed into a Super Saiyan, his hair was gold and his aura was greatly visible, his eyes went green and his power skyrocketed. With a serious expression, Gohan rushed towards Moka in a titanic bout.

Moka went in with a vertical energy shot with her leg, as Gohan used another energy ball which struggles with each other. The huge outcome was a giant explosion hitting not only the sky but land as well, leaving a purple and yellow tint in the sky.

In the smoke, the Super Saiyan allowed her to come closer, and the moment she was right in front of him, Gohan entered a speeding skirmish of kicks she directly aimed for the boy's torso. The kicks let of shockwaves every time she strikes over and over again.

Kurumu and Ruby who flew towards the fighters had trouble staying still in the sky, both started to shuffle more and more due to the strong blast waves occurring around the area.

"Damn, I can't keep myself steady, the wind is too strong!" Kurumu said.

"Hold on tight Kurumu, we have to keep going!" Ruby shouted.

"I know! I know!" Kurumu shouted.

Back at the fight, Gohan easily dodged all of Moka's kicks rather easily, like he could see them in slow-motion and react faster than she could try to land them. Gohan took his chance and caught the vampire off guard, he punched her down the ground.

Gohan started a pursuit and went after her, he used his Meteor Strike and rapidly punched Moka down towards the ground. She held on eye open from the assault.

"Take this!" Moka shouted as she kicked her right leg at Gohan's neck, she spins him around 3 times and pushed Gohan down the ground with her leg as they both fell down the ground, Gohan below Moka.

However, Gohan held his hands above his forehead and his right hand in front of his left hand. He released a yellow energy beam from his hands.

"Masenko!" Gohan shouted.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

Gohan wides his eyes and puts both his hands on his head.

"Daaaahhh! I remember! Moka and I both got shot into the sky, at that moment I turned into a Super Saiyan! When I transformed, I must have hit the barrier with my energy by accident! This is all my fault! How can I be so careless!" Gohan shouted out of guilt.

When the boy looked behind, he saw that the student had their eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Can we still vote Gohan out of Yokai Academy, or is it too late?" Shasami asked.

"You know, I don't think it is too late at all," Sadashi Ryoku said.

"Oh come on guys, I didn't know, really, it was an accident. Please, forgive me!" Gohan panicked while waving his arms around.

Ruby approached the headmaster.

"Headmaster Mikogami, is there a way to repair the barrier before it breaks?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Mikogami thought for a moment, then looked at Moka with white eyes. Moka saw him looking and got slightly nervous.

"There is a way to repair it, but it will come at a cost," Mikogami said mysteriously.

The students, the group, Gohan, and Ruby listened closely to what he had to say.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Forest, Destroyed Mountain Rubble**_

The headmaster, together with Ruby, Gohan, Moka and the others were in the Yokai Forest. The point where Gohan and Moka had their fight was right above them. It showed a hole in the sky with cracks that only expanded more and more.

The cracks that kept expanding started to crumble.

"It keeps breaking apart, see?" Ruby said when she pointed at the barrier.

"This is all because of me, I didn't know I was this close to the barrier," Gohan said out of guilt.

"Headmaster, how can we repair the barrier?" Moka asked.

Mikogami turned around and looked at Moka's necklace. He then approached the vampire.

"Your Rosarie Moka, that can repair the barrier," Mikogami told her.

"My Rosarie? How can my Rosarie help?" Moka asked confused.

"It was designed to seal your inner personality and create a personality similar to the appearance of your mother. Only someone who truly means you no harm can pull the Rosarie off, ain't that right?" the headmaster explained.

"Only someone who means her no harm?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, lately, you have been able to get the Rosarie off, Tsukune. You truly have a connection with Moka. An intimate one that gives you permission to get the Rosarie off her neck and reveal her true self," Mikogami exclaimed.

"But, why doesn't it feel like that?" Tsukune asked when he looked at Gohan.

"Tsukune, I don't think you really understand what I am saying. The Rosarie seal is created by Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother. It has some of her powers inside of it. To repair the barrier, I need the Rosarie's power, or else the barrier will be destroyed. It means that this will be the last time you will see Moka, ever again," Mikogami said.

The group got shocked by Mikogami's words. Moka touched her Rosarie.

"What!" Everyone shouted shockingly.

"Aren't there more Rosarie's? Is there really just one headmaster!?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, it is a one of a kind," the headmaster explained.

Moka looked at her Rosarie. "Is there really no other way?" Moka asked worriedly.

"No, the Rosarie is the only thing powerful enough that can repair the barrier, Moka. I am sorry it has to be this way," Mikogami said.

Moka held her head down, as she finally understood what it really meant for her. She stepped up to the headmaster. But then, Tsukune held her hand.

"Wait, Moka, you can't do this! Not after everything we have been through!" Tsukune told her.

"Tsukune, I have to do this. If I don't, then Yokai will be exposed to the human world. I can't let that happen to everyone else," Moka replied.

"But... this means I will never see you again. I just... wish we had more time together," Tsukune said saddened.

Moka turned around with a smile. "I really would have liked that Tsukune. Ever since I came to Yokai Academy, I have always liked you for what you truly mean to me. For me, it did not matter if you were human, you were more to me than that," Moka said as he then stepped up to the boy.

"Moka, you risked your life for me, I never had a chance to thank you as well. What if I become what you are, and you are not here with me," Tsukune said.

Moka stood face to face with Tsukune. "You did the same for me Tsukune, I will always think of you, I will always be there for you when you need me... and..." Moka told the boy as she puckered her lips and approached the boy with tears falling down her cheeks.

Tsukune blushed and puckered his lips as well. Instead, Moka slowly went to his neck rather than his mouth. "You will always... be... my best friend," Moka sounded as she bit the boy's neck and sucked his blood.

In the process, she grabbed Tsukune's hand which went to her chest. With Tsukune's hand, she pulled the Rosarie off of her own necklace. She let go of Tsukune and approached the headmaster. Giving him the Rosarie, Mikogami nods to the vampire who wiped the tears from her eyes.

Mikogami and Ruby rose up in the sky and approached the barrier. Meanwhile back on the ground, without the Rosarie, Moka started her transformation. Bats surrounded her body as the atmosphere turned purple, the color of a vampire. Moka's hair turned white and gained a bustier figure. With a firm kick, Inner Moka had returned.

The group took a deep sigh from grief with their heads down, now that Outer Moka was gone, forever.

"Goodbye Moka," Kurumu said out of grief.

"We will all miss you," Mizore said saddened.

"We will never forget you," Yukari said depressed.

"And most importantly, you will always be in our hearts as our closest friend," Gohan said.

The transformation was complete, with her energy surrounding her body, Moka had her eyes closed and slowly opened them up. The group all looked at the white haired vampire.

Back in the sky, Mikogami held the Rosarie in his hands as Ruby assisted it the process. They were in front of the broken barrier. He pointed the Rosarie towards the crack as the necklace started to light up. Its energy started to enter the barrier and spread towards the cracks of the barrier. Slowly, the energy generating from the Rosarie started to repair barrier with each crack it made.

"It's working headmaster," Ruby told him.

"Yes, now we have to make sure every crack is repaired, so we have to stay here for a couple minutes," Mikogami told her.

Down the ground, Moka had her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Then Tsukune spoke up.

"Moka, your Rosarie is..." Tsukune said saddened.

"It is gone for good, which means Other Moka is gone as well. She will be missed of course," Inner Moka said.

"How do you feel about it? You will have to stay like that forever," Kurumu asked.

"How do I feel? I'll tell you how I feel... First off, if the Rosarie is needed for Yokai to not get exposed at the cost of Outer Moka, then so be it. She was one of the bravest people I knew. Secondly..." Inner Moka said when her expression quickly changed to anger and rage.

With her rage, she focused her sight on Gohan as a blood vein appeared on her forehead. "You... you backstabbing, lying piece of lowlife trash!" Inner Moka greatly insulted him when she pointed at the half Saiyan hybrid.

The group was startled by the vampires anger outburst, Gohan even more because he does not even know what he did.

"That escalated quickly," Mizore said.

"Wait, are you mad at me? What did I do to you? Tell me!" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Moka! Why are you angry at Gohan!" Tsukune asked shockingly.

"Is it about what happened last night? That kiss?" Yukari asked curiously.

Moka did not answer them and only kept watching Gohan with a hostile look. Gohan was surprised, he had no clue what he did to her.

Suddenly, Moka immediately reappeared in front of Gohan, trying to kick the boy in the head. But Gohan blocked her kick with his backhand.

"Moka stop! Just... tell me what I did!" Gohan asked.

Moka attacked with several other kicks, which Gohan blocked with his right backhands once again. He had enough of her assault on his and appeared behind the vampire, holding her once again in a joint lock to restrain her movement.

"Enough!" Gohan shouted at the girl when he continued. "Moka, please, tell me what I did so I can fix our problem. Just stop attacking and tell me already!" he said as he slowly let go of the girl.

Moka didn't turn to him and didn't answer. Gohan kept looking at her. "Stop fighting, you won't win this!" he said.

Moka then finally spoke up to Gohan. "Really! Then why won't you turn Super Saiyan 2 and see how much we really stand out from each other!" Moka shouted at him.

Gohan's eyes widened as they then got narrowed with his head down. "Super Saiyan... oooh... you have... heard about my second transformation, did you?" Gohan asked guiltily.

Moka did not turn around to him and the others. Her back stayed turned towards the boy.

"All that time when we fought each other, you kept your real strength hidden from me! Finally, during our fight, I thought I had met someone who can truly challenge me. Even I got overwhelmed by just your Super Saiyan transformation! I never stood a chance! After everything I tried, I couldn't even touch you in your first transformation, and you didn't even try back then! I have been thinking about ways to beat you. Now I found out that even after everything I tried to even get close to you, relying on my special abilities, you were still just toying around with me! I even felt the same danger Kurumu felt inside the Rosarie. That was definitely power that you hid from me. You humiliated me, allowed me to believe that I could ever beat you!" Moka explained enraged.

Gohan took a deep breath. "Moka, I did not use Super Saiyan 2 to tease you. That form is way too much for you to handle. I don't want to do anything that will lead to you getting killed!" Gohan explained.

"When will you get it through that skull of yours that I can't get killed, don't you understand!" Moka replied.

"You don't understand!" Gohan replied harshly.

He managed to silence the vampire as she only kept staring at him.

"I cannot use a form such as Super Saiyan 2 on you or anyone else! You have no idea how much energy it grants me that can cause destruction! I did it for your safety, for everyone's safety. Hopefully, you would never have to see me use Super Saiyan 2 or my full power, never!" Gohan explained.

Moka only kept looking at him and then looked the other way out of disgust. "To me, it sounds more like you are trying to attract flies with that crap," Moka replied.

"One day, you will understand what I mean," Gohan replied.

Mizore then approached her again.

"Wait, Moka, that is why you are mad? Because Gohan did not use his strongest form? You are not mad about that kiss?" Mizore asked.

"Kiss? I don't give a crap about that stupid kiss, or what Kurumu thinks of how good my kisses are! I heard that too by the way!" Moka said as she looked at the Succubus.

"You heard that huh? Hehehe..." Kurumu said embarrassed.

She then looked at Gohan with suspicious eyes. "Succubus asked if you liked it, Gohan? Got something to say about that?" Moka asked strictly with narrowed eyes.

Gohan got once again really nervous, the same question was asked once again.

"I wasn't going to say anything, really!" Gohan answered quickly.

Moka narrowed her eyes further and even downed her eyebrows. "You were told to speak the truth, and your answer sounded very convincing until you got interrupted. "Well... both time.. it actually... felt... really..." while you were stuttering like a geek. What was your answer to that Gohan, tell me?" Moka told him.

Gohan started to sweat from his nerves.

"Feel better about that question Kurumu? Totally not relevant to the current situation," Yukari whispered to the blue haired girl.

"Come on Yukari, I was just curious," Kurumu replied in whispers.

"Forget about it, I heard everything you guys were talking about. I know exactly what happened back then, let me show you," Moka said as she then looked at Gohan and changed her expression.

She suddenly showed a genuine and calm face towards the boy. "You are amazingly strong Gohan, never have I ever thought about meeting someone as strong as you," Inner Moka told Gohan.

"Thanks, Moka I..." Gohan said but in his head, he thought. "Wait, there is it again, what is going on?" he asked himself.

Inner Moka approached Gohan.

"Gohan..." Inner Moka chanted.

"Moka..." Gohan sounded.

Tsukune heard what just happened, and the same thing has been going on with him and Outer Moka. "That is exactly what Moka and I did, why is Gohan doing it as well?" Tsukune thought.

Moka then slowly approached him and puckered her lips. The group got nervous once again, Tsukune even more but he knows that he should just listen to what Moka had discovered.

Suddenly, once again, Gohan moved his head. "There it is again! That same feeling!" Gohan shouted.

Moka quickly noticed him moving again and jumped back.

"No, not this time you won't," Moka said as she continued. "That is what happened, the moment I got too close to him, he moved and instead of sucking his blood, we locked lips," Inner Moka explained.

"What but... I don't get it, what just happened?" Tsukune asked ignorant of what had just happened.

"I am lost as well, what is going on?" Mizore asked.

"Gohan, what you just did, that is what that Other Moka and I always did, why did you do that as well!?" Tsukune asked him.

"I don't know, again, I got this weird feeling coming from Moka, I have no idea what just happened," Gohan replied unknowing of the situation.

Inner Moka sighs as she puts her hands on her hips. "Listen, all of you, vampires have the ability to charm men into dropping their guard for us to suck their blood. Outer Moka has been doing that unintentionally to Tsukune ever since they met to suck his blood. That is why Tsukune cannot escape her sucking his blood and that is why they kept saying their names in an idiotic manner," Inner Moka explained.

"Charm? You charmed me?" Gohan asked.

"And me as well? So, it wasn't a coincidence what that Other Moka and I did?" Tsukune asked.

"No. That is just the thing, what happened to Gohan did not happen with Tsukune. He gained control over his free will. Until we have sucked your blood, you cannot do anything, but Gohan managed to move while I still charmed him. Apparently, Gohan has a strong resistant to spells. He probably didn't even need to use glasses to not get charmed by Kurumu's Love Charm as well. Go on, try it Succubus, try to charm Gohan and see if it works now just like you thought the last time," Inner Moka said when she crossed her arms again.

Kurumu then stood face to face with Gohan. "Love Charm..." Kurumu chanted.

For a second, Gohan felt really different inside himself and narrowed his eyes out of a weird trans. Then again, he spoke up.

"Moka's right! He is resistant to spells," Kurumu said surprised.

"I didn't even know that! How is that possible?" Gohan sounded.

"That is what happened because that idiot moved his head the second I tried to suck his blood. Now, mystery solved, all of you can stop worrying about it and go on with your lives, forget this ever happened, alright?!" Inner Moka told them with her arms crossed.

Gohan looked at the others as she scratches his head. The others looked confused around the area. From the sky, the headmaster and Ruby slowly went down the ground.

"The barrier has been repaired thanks to the Rosarie," Mikogami said as he then looked at Moka. "I am afraid that you have to attend school in your real form Moka. I am truly sorry for this to happen to you. Just make sure you do not use your strength unless it is truly necessary, then you won't have any problems. I will make sure the teachers understand your situation, so you can just attend class like any other student. Understand, Moka?" Mikogami told the girl.

"I understand Headmaster, don't worry..." Moka said as she puts her head down.

Tenmei Mikogami then looked back at the rest of the group.

"Everyone, it has been settled, you can all attend class once again and continue with your work," Ruby said.

"Tsukune, Gohan, good luck on Yokai Academy, you will need it. Moka, stay strong, everything will be alright," Mikogami said.

"Thank you, sir," Tsukune and Gohan said at the same time. when he sent the group away.

The group then bowed to the headmaster and walked the other way. With Gohan, Kurumu, and Mizore walking up front.

"So, you didn't need glasses to get around my Love Charm?" Kurumu asked.

"I guess not, I don't know how I can't get affected by spells. Maybe it's because I am not a monster, don't you think?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Just glad all of this is over, still, I will miss that Other Moka. All of this happened so suddenly," Kurumu said.

"Tell me about it, to think that we got worked up about last night, then had that whole discussion in the cafeteria. After that, Gohan showed his power and now the barrier with Moka sacrificing herself in one day. I wonder what will happen tomorrow, we need a day off without any fighting and drama," Mizore summarized the day.

Moka was walking behind them with Tsukune and Yukari next to her.

Tsukune saw that Moka was frowning. "Moka, something wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, you don't look so good," Yukari told her.

"No, nothing wrong, I was just thinking about something," Moka replied as she thought for a second.

"Something bad?" Tsukune asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Moka replied.

Yukari then pulled Tsukune's sleeve. "Tsukune, best to leave Moka alone for now, it has been though for her lately and with Other Moka gone, she might need some time to alone to grief as well. Maybe she is still thinking about it," Yukari told the boy.

"You are probably right Yukari," Tsukune told her.

She focused her sight on Gohan who was faced backward from her. She kept frowning upon him as her expression got angrier and angrier with downed eyebrows.

 _"Everyone has a weakness that can be discovered and exploited. Saiyans can't be a race of perfect, unbeatable warriors. He must have something that he truly cannot handle. Gohan, what is your main weakness? Asking him won't do me any good and it is too obvious, I secretly have to know more about him. Sooner or later Gohan, once I discover your weakness, you are done,"_ Inner Moka thought sinisterly in her mind while Gohan himself was talking with Kurumu without him noticing her.

* * *

Writer's Note:

Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter, a lot happened in one day. I wanted to add one more event, crucial to the story, but I will save that for the next chapter because a new character is going to get introduced.

To clarify something, this is the last time Outer Moka is seen, the next chapters will be with Moka's true white haired self, so from now on, she will just be called: Moka instead of Inner Moka or anything else like that.

I will also understand if you are a bit confused about this chapter, feel free to ask me if you don't understand something. But please, do not skip parts, or else you will get the wrong idea. I always have my reasons to do anything in my story.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for reading and stay tuned for my next chapter, which will be called: The Movie Project.


	16. The Movie Project

_**The Movie Project**_

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

Two weeks since the events happening at Yokai Academy, everything went back to normal. The students all went back to their classes. Tsukune stayed on Yokai Academy after the students discussing the subject matter. For Gohan, it has been very difficult, due to all the things happening to him that much.

It was 9:30 AM. Moka went on her way to the gate of Yokai Academy. She entered the schoolyard with a tired face and her head slightly down.

"Uuwwaahh... Another day, great," Moka said tiredly.

Entering school, she went towards Ms. Nekonome's classroom. The vampire opened the door and casually walked in while holding her bag. Her classmates and the teacher all looked at who was standing in the door opening.

"Moka, you are late again, why is that?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"My alarm clock was off, my bad," Moka answered as she walked up to her seat.

She passed Mizore, then Tsukune and Gohan. Eventually sitting all the way in the back of class next to Kurumu. Moka sat in her chair and puts her books down.

"Moka, I want you to think about getting on time in class next time. This happens a bit too much, so try to go to bed a bit earlier for a good night rest. I am sorry, but if you are late again, you have to go to detention," Ms. Nekonome told her strict.

"Sorry, I'll try it out," Moka answered.

Kurumu slightly turned her head towards Moka. "Moka, you have to be careful, Ms. Nekonome is serious about this. This is the 5th time you are late," Kurumu warned her.

"I don't need you telling me that," Moka said when she opened her book.

Kurumu gave her an annoyed look, but on the side, Moka only focused one eye on the Succubus, greatly intimidating her. Kurumu got nervous of Moka's stare and decided to keep looking forward.

"Moka, is there something wrong? You don't seem well," Tsukune asked.

"Nothing is wrong Tsukune, just tired okay," Moka replied.

The teacher continued with her class as Tsukune and Moka listened closely.

"Alright class, now that we are all here, I got a very fun project for all of you to do," Ms. Nekonome told everyone.

The students listened to what the teacher had to say. She grabbed a couple movie boxes out of her desk and showed them to the class.

"The theme is Movies. I want all of you to form groups of 2 and hold present the movie you watched together with the moral of the story properly explained. Both of you have to talk 50% each. If one of you does less than the other, then the grade will weigh in on how much is done. You have 2 days to finish the project," Ms. Nekonome said.

The movie project got the students talking.

"A movie project? Could be interesting, don't you guys think?" Mizore said interested.

"Yeah, I love watching movies. Still, a bummer that we have to write about it," Kurumu said irritated.

"I didn't watch that many movies, I don't even remember the last one I saw," Gohan told them.

"Gohan, have you never been to a movie theater before?" Tsukune asked.

"No, never been to the theater. I was mostly just outside in the woods or at home studying. Whenever my mom gave me breaks or a couple days off, I watched some tv from time to time, and sometimes, a movie would come up. When I got the time, I would watch them with Goten, he enjoys them a lot, he's got more free time than I had back in the day," Gohan explained.

Moka was leaning on her right arm as she watched around the classroom. "Man, now this movie project, what a nuisance," Moka said annoyed again as she then looked at Gohan. _"Wait for a second... Movie project, a group of 2 people? This might work to my advantage,"_ Moka thought.

Ms. Nekonome gained the attention of her students again.

"It is time to pick a partner! Moka, since you are the last one who arrived, how about you come here in front of the class and pick your partner first. After you pick someone, you are allowed to go to the library to start your project on whichever movie you both like," Ms. Nekonome said.

Moka looked at the teacher, then stood up from her seat. She went to the teacher and stood next to her.

"Pick a partner, go ahead, anyone you like," Ms. Nekonome told her when she showed her the possibilities.

"Anyone, I want you to say?" Moka asked when she looked at the teacher.

"Sure," Ms. Nekonome told her.

Moka then looked around the classroom and immediately called out her partner. "I pick Gohan, come here, you are my partner," Moka said quick.

Everyone was shocked by Moka's statement, some even jumped out of their chairs. Gohan heard what Moka said and widens his eyes

"You pick Gohan! Come on, of all the 24 students Moka!" Kurumu shouted but in her head, she thought. _"Damnit! I wanted to work with Gohan, why does she always get what she wants?"_

"Gohan?!" Mizore shouted surprised.

"W-W-Wait, hold one, you pick me?!" Gohan asked when he thumb pointed at himself.

Moka then approached Gohan at his seat and banged her hands on his table. "Yes, I pick you. What? Do you want someone else? Got a problem with me?" Moka asked intimidating.

"N-No, I just... figured you would want to work with... maybe..." Gohan stuttered.

"Wait, Moka, I thought maybe we could work together?!" Tsukune asked her.

Moka pointed at Tsukune while still looking at Gohan with a straight face. "Next time Tsukune," Moka said as she spoke up to Gohan again.

"Come on geek, we got work to do, to the library," Moka said as she grabbed Gohan by the shirt and pulled him out of his chair.

Gohan, while still getting pulled out of class, followed Moka.

"Okay, I guess we are partners hehe he..." Gohan said very uncomfortably.

Tsukune puts his head down. _"Why would Moka want to work with Gohan and not with me. I thought this project would be perfect for me to get to know the real Moka. But how can I get that chance if she does not let me,"_ Tsukune thought.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, which was Mizore's. "Tsukune, how about we do the project together?" Mizore asked.

Tsukune shook his head. "Sure Mizore," Tsukune said.

Kurumu was too late to ask for a partner, which only left one guy left.

"Wait, if Mizore and Gohan are already taken, then that means that my partner is..." Kurumu said when she looked to her front.

Tsukune and Mizore left the classroom, on their way to the library to start with their project.

Saizou turned around. "Why is it always you?!" Saizou complained.

Kurumu puts her head down out of depression. "Why am I always the one who gets Saizou Komiya!" Kurumu shouted irritated as she puts her head down on her table out of depression.

* * *

 _ **The Library**_

In the library, Gohan went through several DVD's to figure out which movie they were going to pick. At the Movie isle, he picked a couple movies completely random. As he found the DVDs, he walked out of the aisle and approached Moka who was sitting down at a table.

"So I grabbed a couple movies, tell me which one you find the most interesting to watch, okay?" Gohan told her.

"Show me," Moka told him.

Gohan showed the first movie. "Casablanca?" Gohan showed her the box art

"No, too old and too boring," Moka replied uninterested while waving it off.

"Okay uh hmm... Titanic?" Gohan showed her.

"No, too wimpy, and there was enough space for that guy on the raft, selfish," Moka replied waving it off again.

Gohan went to the next movie. "Hax Lax?" Gohan showed her.

"That sounds like a crappy movie, even the name sake sounds like crap," Moka replied annoyed.

"Uuhhmmm... Pulp Fiction?" Gohan showed.

"Hmph, very interesting, put it right there, we will decide later on," Moka said when she pointed her index finger to the right side.

"Okay then..." Gohan said when he puts the movie on the side of the table.

He then went on to the last 2 movies he had in his hand. "Oh, maybe this movie: They Live?" Gohan asked her.

"Naah, what is the last one?" Moka asked.

Gohan looked at the last DVD he had in his hand, which showed an interest on both of them.

"Oh, this movie is called: Detective Darren, H. Fletcher. I thought maybe you would find it interesting as well," Gohan told her.

"Why would I find it interesting? A detective thriller, I should have known you would find at least one detective movie between the bunch," Moka told him.

"But that is not all. The reason I find it interesting is that Detective Darren H. Fletcher is not only a master investigator but a fighter as well. Wouldn't you want to see how this story would play out?" Gohan asked.

"A detective and martial artists? That sounds intriguing," Moka said with her hand on her chin.

Gohan grabbed the movies they put aside together. "Okay, so which one, Pulp Fiction or Detective Darren H. Fletcher?" Gohan asked.

Moka puts her arms crossed and looked at both movies, once she narrowed her eyes, she pointed at a movie of her choice.

"Tough choice... Go for Darren Fletcher," Moka picked.

Gohan puts the movie down and looked at the thriller he and Moka picked for their project. Moka grabbed the movie out of Gohan's hands.

"So we will do a project about this movie. First, we have to watch it, so my room, 10:00 PM, don't be late, okay?" Moka told him.

"Yeah okay, I understand, I'll see you then," Gohan said.

Moka passed Gohan and left the library. Gohan sat down and puts his book bag down. Tsukune and Mizore went to the library and saw Moka walking out, so they decided to approach her.

"Hey Moka, so uh hmm... how is the project going? Have you picked a movie yet?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, this movie, Detective Darren, Gohan and I are going to watch it tonight in my room," Moka told him.

"Wait, he is going... to your room?" Mizore asked.

"Yes, we have to do this project together, or else we will fail, remember? I have to go, I got another class in a couple of minutes, then I have to prepare to watch that movie with Gohan. See you soon Tsukune," Moka told them as she walked passed them.

Mizore held Tsukune's shoulder. "Tsukune, there is nothing between Gohan and Moka, she probably just picked him because he is a hard worker," Mizore told Tsukune.

"I don't know, I really wanted to be with Moka. Ever since she sacrificed her Rosarie, she has been so distant towards me, like she is somewhere completely different with her mind," Tsukune said depressed.

Mizore looked in the library and saw Gohan reading a book. "Let's talk to Gohan, he will convince you otherwise," Mizore said.

Mizore pulled Tsukune with her and walked up to Gohan. While he read the book, he noticed that someone was standing in front of him across the table. He saw Tsukune and Mizore standing and puts the book down.

"Hey you guys, how is the project going?" Gohan asked.

Tsukune didn't answer, he got a bit nervous. Mizore took over. "Gohan, please tell Tsukune that there is nothing between you and Moka," Mizore told him.

"What? Moka and I? Tsukune, do you still not believe me?" Gohan said when he stood up and grabbed both his shoulders. "I swear, that there is absolutely nothing between Moka and me. We are only doing a movie project together, that is all," Gohan told Tsukune face to face.

"Are you sure? Moka did not hesitate to pick you, and I haven't been with her for a long time. Plus, she wants to watch the movie in her room, why not yours?" Tsukune asked him.

"I don't know why. To be fair, I have no clue why she picked me of all people after everything we have been through, but I guess she picked me because I am a hard worker," Gohan told him.

"Told you so Tsukune, now come on, stop worrying. If there truly was something between them, Gohan would have told us ages ago. Learn to trust Gohan, he is your friend, remember?" Mizore said as she pulled Tsukune away.

"You are right Mizore. I'm sorry Gohan," Tsukune said as he apologized to the half breed Saiyan.

"It's okay, I understand your feelings. Losing one of your best friends is really tough." Gohan told him.

"Let's go, we have to begin our own project," Mizore said when she and Tsukune left the library.

"Bye guys!" Gohan said when he waved them goodbye.

* * *

 _ **1st Day Before The Presentation, Moka's Room, 10 PM**_

Moka was setting up her room to prepare for the movie, she moved her tv to her bed and puts the DVD in the player. Starting the movie. The moment it was at the beginning of the movie, Moka paused it and sat on her bed, waiting for Gohan.

"Alright, everything is set up, now I just need to wait for the right moment," Moka said as she looked the other way. "This movie is just the right moment to find out how Gohan fights and what his weakness might be. Gotta be subtle about it though, or he might suspect something," Moka said sinisterly.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. She looked at the entrance and walked towards her door, opening up. In the opening, Moka saw boxes of popcorn and soda, as Gohan showed his face on the right side.

"Hi, how's it going?" Gohan greeted Moka.

Moka narrowed her eyes. "Gohan, what is all of this?" Moka asked as she made way for him as he walked into her room.

"Some food for the movie, is there something wrong?" Gohan asked.

"We are only going to watch this movie, this is not a date, why all that food?" Moka asked.

"I know, I know but just because we watch a movie, does not mean we have to starve. I got some popcorn and soda, also some sandwiches," Gohan told her.

Moka sighs deeply and spoke up. "Fine, fine just... put it on the table and get yourself seated," Moka said as she closed the door.

Gohan puts the food next to Moka's bed

"Wait, where did you get that food anyway?" Moka asked.

"The school cafeteria," Gohan replied as he sat on Moka's bed.

"The school cafeteria has popcorn? Since when do they..." Moka said as she puts her palm on her face. "Forget it, let's watch the movie already," Moka said as she sat on her bed, next to Gohan.

Moka grabbed the remote, but before she got the chance to start the movie, Gohan held her hand down.

"Wait Moka, one more thing," Gohan said.

Moka looked at Gohan. "What is it?" Moka asked.

"Why did you decide to make me your partner? Wouldn't you rather work together with someone like Tsukune? I mean, he is your best friend, shouldn't you spend more time with him?" Gohan asked.

"You want to know why I picked you as my partner?" Moka asked.

"Yes, would you like to tell me?" Gohan asked.

Moka kept looking at him and then closed her eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you why I picked you. I have been very harsh on you lately, and I treated you pretty bad. Ever since our fight, and that whole situation with the barrier, I thought, if we do this project together, maybe we can finally get along," Moka explained with a genuine smile on her face.

However, this is what she really thought. _"And if I do this project with you, I can figure out what your one and only true weakness is so that our next fight will be much different than before,"_

Moka then opened her eyes from her genuine smile.

"Really? I am glad you think about it like that, I just wish we could be friends. It does not matter who is stronger and who not, all I care about is if we can get along," Gohan said.

"I am not going to make friends, I'm only trying to get along," Moka said when she grabbed the remote. "Let's watch this movie, we got a lot to do," Moka said as she played the movie.

"Alright!" Gohan said happily.

The movie finally started, as Gohan and Moka began their movie project.

* * *

 _ **11:15 PM, Girls Dorm, Moka's Room**_

The movie was already half way through, Gohan was excitedly watching while eating his popcorn, Moka drank her soda and kept her focus on the movie. Gohan then puts his popcorn down.

"You know? I take it back, good call getting some food for the movie," Moka told him when she finished her drink.

"No problem. Alright, Darren Fletcher is now investigating the homicide case of the Tyson Brother's who conveniently was in the martial arts tournament, the same tournament he attended. I think Merryweather is the one who killed the Tyson Brothers. He saw how much of a threat they really are and they have been childhood friends, he probably really wanted the title of champion. Plus, the DNA on the crime scene matches Merryweather, he does not have enough proof that he was never at the crime scene. Let's just hope Darren H. can solve it and bring him to justice," Gohan said.

"Gohan, of all of the people, I would think you would understand what is really going on," Moka said.

Gohan surprisingly looked at Moka. "Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Didn't you pay attention? Merryweather has several aliases to prove he was never at the crime scene. First off, Merryweather had an appointment with his doctor on the 3rd of September at 11 AM, the murder was on the 3rd of September at 11:15 AM. That means that the moment Merryweather was at the doctor, he decided to kill the Tyson Brothers in less than 15 minutes. Only you and I are that fast to go from point A to point B in just 15 minutes. Secondly, Merryweather was a close friend of Evander Tyson, the oldest sibling, and he wouldn't mind losing to him, he does not even believe he is ready to fight him nor is he ready for Wentworth. Merryweather was framed for the homicide, it would be 3 for the price of 2 contenders eliminated for the tournament," Moka explained.

Gohan was dumbstruck with his mouth wide open while Moka continued to watch the movie.

"Pay attention to detail, you are an amateur detective yourself, how did you not notice that Merryweather is getting framed for all of this?" Moka told him.

"I... never thought about that, I forgot Merryweather's appointment with the doctor, so then, who do you think killed the Tyson Brothers?" Gohan asked.

"Simple, I saw it from a mile away after gathering all the evidence. Spoiler Alert if you don't want to know," Moka warned him first before spilling the beans.

"No no, go ahead, I want to know, this is getting exciting, who killed them? Was it Kevin Johns, their trainer? Or was it Mable Pierce, Wentworth's ex-girlfriend? Tell me!" Gohan asked her.

"Darren H. Fletcher killed the Tyson Brothers himself in a way to win the martial arts tournament," Moka explained.

"What! Darren Fletcher himself?! That can't be, I mean, why would he even consider doing something like that?" Gohan sounded shocked as Moka covered his mouth with her hand.

"The way Darren and the Tyson Brothers talked and looked at each other, it really felt like they were rivals trying to outdo each other. I saw the killing intent in Darren's eyes, I have some experience with that type of stuff. The only reason Darren wanted to work on the Homicide case was to cover his own tracks to make sure the killer is never really found. Plus, he has been making sure that every crime scene he leaves, that his traces are erased. He erased his tracks in the Tyson Brother's house, the tournaments when he lost all his matches, the documents in the police station and everything else. He is the true villain of the movie, the good Detective who only wanted to win his very first tournament. He wanted to eliminate the two strongest fighters in America and frame the third strongest fighter," Moka explained.

"Moka... did you... see this movie already?" Gohan asked.

"No, I never even heard of this movie, I was just paying close attention to what was going on in the movie, let's watch until the end and see if my prediction is coming true. Trust me, Darren Fletcher is the killer himself, a rogue Detective who never won a tournament from Evander and Wentworth Tyson," Moka explained confidently.

Gohan grabbed his popcorn again and kept watching the movie together with Moka, excited to see how it would end.

After a full one and a half hour, the movie ended. Gohan was surprised to see how the movie truly ended. He laid back in Moka's bed and puts his hands behind his head, resting on her pillow.

"Unbelievable, such a good movie, but also really suspenseful. I never knew Darren was so bitter about his loss, it all makes sense now. To think there is a movie about a detective going rogue like that," Gohan said, realizing the truth about the Detective.

Moka layed in her bed, next to Gohan as she only focused her pupils at him.

"Told you so, he was a rogue after failing many tournaments, though I understand his motives to kill the Tysons, it was because they know how he fights and how to get around him. Everything Fletcher did to win his tournament failed because the Tyson Brothers know him too well. He couldn't surprise him, outwit them or get around their fighting style. So the only thing that would give him an edge, is death. This movie's premise is that after everything you do to win, even the good-hearted souls who are against crime will turn evil just to achieve what they desire," Moka explained.

"Yeah, it can be a pain if your opponent can predict your movement. I had that problem a lot when I was young, everyone was so much more powerful than I was. I just couldn't measure up until I started training with my dad," Gohan said thoughtfully.

"Mmhmm... Did you even attend a tournament?" Moka asked.

"No, never did, but I went through enough battles, so it does not really matter for me if I fought in tournaments or anywhere else," Gohan replied with a serious expression.

"So you never had that one opponent that could predict your movement?" Moka asked.

"So many were able to predict my movement, I was still very young and predictable back then. My dad, Piccolo, Vegeta and many others always got the better of me, I almost never matched up until a certain point in my life," Gohan said.

"I guess that must be your major weakness then, your opponent knowing what you are going to do before you can even do it?" Moka said suspiciously.

"Oh no, not by a long shot. My weakness used to be my Saiyan tail, if you pulled it or held it tight, I would lose all my powers," Gohan replied as he then looked at Moka.

"What? Your tail but... What do you mean, your tail?" Moka said surprised and she shook up from her bad, sitting straight from his statement.

"For a long time, my tail was my major weakness. Every time someone grabbed my tail or held it tight, I lose all my powers and I wouldn't even be able to move a muscle. I would be even weaker than I normally would be!" Gohan laughed while Moka had her eyes wide open. "My tail was part of my Saiyan Heritage. Funny thing is, if I still had my tail, and during our fight, if you grabbed it tightly, I would have been completely defenseless and at your mercy for sure," Gohan said happily.

"B-B-but...! You never anything about a tail!" Moka stuttered.

"You never asked me. Anyways, I am glad Piccolo got rid of my tail forever, and good riddance. My tail only caused me trouble for the people I loved." Gohan said as he looked at a shocked vampire. "Moka, how did you know about Darren being the bad guy from the very beginning? That is some amazing detective skill!" Gohan asked curiously.

"Like I said, paid attention to detail, the history of the martial arts tournaments that he and the Tyson's attended both ended in victory for both brothers and Darren couldn't handle them because they know his weakness. Anyways, back to what we were talking about, what's with that tail and..." Moka talked when Gohan interrupted her immediately.

"Hey Moka, listen, I was thinking. How you analyzed the case and watched the details, I never knew you had such great insight!" Gohan said heavily impressed.

"It was pretty easy. Like I was saying! What about..." Moka said impatiently when Gohan interrupted her once again.

"Would you like to help me with my own investigations together with Kurumu?!" Gohan asked excitedly.

"What! No way! And let me talk, I..." Moka replied quickly.

"Aw, please!? I can really use your help?!" Gohan asked.

"Gohan! I am not going to dress in a stupid outfit and follow you around like a dog, now what I was trying to ask..." Moka said enraged as Gohan kept interrupting her.

"Can you at least consider it?" Gohan asked when he got closer to her, face to face.

Moka lost her patience completely.

"Gohan!" Moka shouted as he immediately got quiet. She then puts her index and middle finger up. "Do you see these two fingers?" Moka asked.

"Yes, but what is it that..." Gohan said as Moka continued.

"I will poke them in your eyes if you do not stop begging me to be your assistant, understand!?" Moka threateningly asked him.

Gohan backed away. "Alright, I'm sorry," Gohan said disappointedly as he then looked at the clock.

"Oh, 00:30 already? It is getting late, I think it is time for me to go back to my room and get some sleep," Gohan said when he stood up from Moka's bed and prepared his stuff. "We will make notes tomorrow during recess okay. It was fun watching this movie with you Moka," Gohan said when he grabbed his bag.

"Hey wait, we aren't done yet..." Moka said but Gohan already opened the door and left.

"See you tomorrow Moka!" Gohan said when he left the girls dorm and went to his own room.

Moka kept watching the entrance with her eyes wide open, she grinds her teeth and downed her eyebrows from anger.

"Goddamnit!" Moka shouted. "Almost got something. No matter, tomorrow is my second chance, but he never told me about a tail? He does not have it anymore so that is out of the question," Moka said thoughtfully as she layed down in her bed once again. "But I have to admit, that was fun," Moka said quickly. "Who said that?" Moka said to herself while looking around her surroundings.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy, Cafeteria.**_

Gohan, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were enjoying lunch in the cafeteria around the table. The projects were due Friday, as each and every one of them has been very busy with their reviews.

"So how are your projects going guys? Are any of you making progress?" Yukari asked curiously.

"It's going pretty good, Moka and I finished the movie last night, all we have to do is write a movie review," Gohan stated.

Moka continued her lunch as she only kept looking around. Yukari then spoke up.

"Great, Tsukune, what about your project?" Yukari asked.

"We watched the movie, now we just need to review it and present it in class," Tsukune replied as he only gave a quick look at Moka, then back at his lunch.

"Tsukune, you are too distracted, just focus on the project. Same as last night, did you pay attention to what was happening?" Mizore asked.

"Mizore, take it easy on Tsukune, at least he works together with you, Saizou is a complete idiot, he fell asleep only 20 minutes into the movie," Kurumu complained, with her arms crossed out of irritation.

"I know how you feel Kurumu, I have to tutor Saizou sometimes and he just does not pay attention," Gohan replied.

Moka suddenly spoke up, silencing everyone. "Why did you cut your tail off?!" Moka asked Gohan.

The whole group looked confused at the vampire with white hair, Gohan was especially surprised by this.

"My tail? Why do you want to know more about my tail?" Gohan asked confused.

"What tail are you talking about?" Kurumu asked.

"Saiyans also have tails, but that is not important anymore Kurumu. No one I know has a tail anymore," Gohan said as he then looked at Moka. "My tail is not relevant anymore Moka, it is gone. Besides, I can live without it," he told her and the rest of the group.

"Whatever," Moka said when she took another bite of her food.

Gohan continued. "That reminds me, we have to get over the notes for our presentation of the movie, maybe this time, we can do it in my room?" Gohan asked.

"No, my room, 10 PM tonight. Bring what you have written, we will go over them," Moka said.

"But, why can't we do it in my room?" Gohan asked.

"Because we are doing it in my room, 10 PM tonight, don't be late, we need to present it tomorrow in front of the class," Moka said strictly to the boy

She finished her drink and stood up from her chair. The vampire threw her trash away and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Wow, she is pretty strict, I guess it is her room then," Gohan said as he sighs deeply.

Mizore then stood up from her seat as well.

"Tsukune, come on, we have to prepare our notes as well, the presentation is tomorrow," Mizore said.

Tsukune stood up as well. "Alright, let's go, we are almost done anyways," Tsukune said.

Gohan, Yukari, and Kurumu were left alone in the cafeteria. Kurumu took a deep sigh.

"Saizou is more difficult to handle huh. What are you going to do?" Gohan asked.

"Yes Kurumu, if you don't find a way for him to work together with you, you will definitely fail the project. Both of you have to speak for 50%," Yukari told her.

"If he does not take it seriously, I am toast. I am already flunking, I can't use another bad grade on my report card," Kurumu said when she then looked at Gohan. "Gohan, what should I do? How can I make sure he takes it seriously?" she asked the boy.

Gohan puts his hand on his chin and thought for a couple moments. He then opens his eyes and stood up from his seat. "I got it, be right back Kurumu, stay here, do not leave!" Gohan said as he ran out of the cafeteria.

Kurumu and Yukari saw the boy leave, then continued eating again. Kurumu then looked at the little witch from pure curiosity.

"Yukari, you have to do a Movie Project as well?" Kurumu asked.

"No, my class is more busy with dissecting, it's really scary so I asked the teacher if I can just write an essay about frogs and explain their anatomy," Yukari explained.

"You think my class will dissect soon? I don't know how I feel about that," Kurumu asked.

"It is mandatory for your final grade, you can choose to dissect or write an essay about it. For me, it is easy to write an essay, but for you, it's better if you dissect," Yukari explained.

"Hey, what are you trying to say? I am not smart enough to cut a frog open?" Kurumu asked offended.

"Kurumu, do you take everything I say as a personal insult?" Yukari asked tiredly.

"Well let me tell you something..." Kurumu said when suddenly, a boy stood next to her table. Saizou appeared with a strict attitude.

"Saizou?" Kurumu asked.

"Kurumu, come on, we have to finish our project, we don't have much time!" Saizou said quick.

"Why the haste? Since when do you want to work on something besides your hair?" Kurumu asked.

"Hahaha, that's a good joke! Anyways, I want to finish this project with you, because if I don't work on the project, Gohan won't tutor me again," Saizou said.

Saizou looked behind him where Gohan was at the door entrance, leaning against the wall with a serious and feared expression, greatly intimidating the boy as he began to shake from fear.

"Please Kurumu, let's just... finish the project okay? I can't lose my tutor!" Saizou begged her when he went on his knees.

Kurumu smiled as she then looked at Gohan, who smiled back. She gave him a thumbs up as Gohan nods and left the cafeteria. Kurumu then looked back at Saizou. The Succubus then stood up from her seat.

"Come on, we got work to do!" Kurumu said as they both went on their way to finish the project.

"Good luck guys!" Yukari said as she continued lunch on her own.

* * *

 _ **2nd Day Before The Presentation. Moka's Room 10 PM**_

Once again, Gohan was studying with Moka in her room. Both sitting on the vampire's bed, they wrote down their notes for the review they have to present in front of the class. Gohan stopped writing in his notebook for a second as Moka only aims her pupils at him.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked.

"I have written about how Darren H. Fletcher wanted to join law agencies at a young age and how he decided to be a Detective, but now that I think about it..." Gohan said troubled.

"Go on," Moka told him.

"I was wondering something, maybe you should write about the Detective parts, the history and the crimes and such," Gohan told her.

Moka took a deep sigh. "Not this again, I told you..." Moka said as Gohan then interrupted her.

"I don't mean it like that. What I am trying to say is, wouldn't it be better if you talk about the Detective part instead of me doing it? Think about it, since I am already known for being a Detective myself, people would expect me to talk about it, but they will never expect you to talk about it," Gohan suggested.

"Hmm..." Moka mumbled for a moment. "That could work out to our advantage, everyone would think that because of this particular movie, they would expect you to talk about the investigations, but they do not expect me to talk about it," Moka stated.

"Then we will switch roles, I will talk about his martial arts background and you about his Law agency background," Gohan said.

"Fine, but if we are going to do it that way, we have to start the movie again. We don't need to see everything, just the most important parts and write them down to properly explain the premise of the movie," Moka said as she grabbed the remote from her table next to her bad.

She clicked the remote and starts the movie once again. As the intro was playing, Moka fast-forwards the movie to the relevant parts.

"Let's go," Moka said as they took notes from the movie once again.

Several hours went by as both took numerous notes for their review. At the same time, they started to get tired. Hours and hours went by until it was in the middle of the night. At 2 AM in the morning, Gohan and Moka both fell asleep with their notes in Moka's bed.

The next morning, the sun shined through the window. The rays of the sun hit Gohan's face. He slowly opened his eyes, but when he opened then fully up, he saw Moka peacefully sleeping next to him, which greatly startled him.

"Daaahh!" Gohan shouted as he fell out of her bed.

Due to the yell, Moka opened her eyes as well and rubs them for better vision. She looked around and saw Gohan laying next to her bed.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own room?" Moka asked.

"I think we... fell asleep," Gohan said as he scratched his head and rubs his eyes. "What time is it?" Gohan asked.

Moka took a deep yawn and looked over at her alarm clock. On the clock, she then widens her eyes.

"It's 8:30!" Moka shouted.

"What 8:30!" Gohan repeated.

"If I get too late again, I will get detention! The notes do we have enough for the presentation!" Moka shouted as she rushed out of bed.

Gohan quickly looked at the notebooks and saw 6 pages of written information about the movie. He grabbed his notes and Moka grabbed her.

"This should be enough! We have to go now!" Gohan shouted.

Both quickly ran out of the room, Gohan quickly went back to his own dorm to prepare for class.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Gates**_

Gohan and Moka managed to get ready as they both stood in front of the gate of Yokai Academy. The the two started running with insane speed towards their class. Both ran so fast that the students outside on the Schoolyard thought it was just the wind.

Gohan was up front while Moka was behind. She tried to go faster and faster, but she couldn't match up.

"We got 2 minutes! Hurry!" Gohan said when he passed the corner.

"Don't tell me to hurry it up!" Moka said confidently

Finally, the door of Ms. Nekonome's classroom opened up. Gohan and Moka stood in the entrance of the classroom as the students and the teacher looked at the two. Ms. Nekonome looked at her watch and saw that there was just 1 minute remaining before they were officially late to class.

"You are just in time, did you two manage to finish your movie review?" Ms. Nekonome asked the two.

Moka and Gohan walked into class. "We have prepared our review and presentation just fine. All our notes are written down" Gohan replied.

"We had to work all night for this presentation with these notes," Moka continued.

"Yeah, I mean, Moka and I even had to sleep with each other to finish the project, but we still had a lot of fun last night, right Moka? This is the first time we actually did something together without fighting. Ahahahahaha!" Gohan said unknowing of what he literally just worded.

The class gasped from the huge shock, while Gohan still had a smile on his face.

"You did what!" Kurumu shouted shocked while standing up from her seat and banging the table.

"Wow, you two really started this early? I can learn something from you guys," Mizore said with a blush.

"Daaaahhh! W-W-Wait that's a joke, right?! P-Please, tell them that it is a joke!" Tsukune shouted stupefied when he stood up from his chair.

"Alright Gohan, getting busy I see? That's my book nerd!" Saizou called him out with his fist in the air.

Gohan then looked around, without knowing what he said. "Uhm, did I say something wrong? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" he asked ignorantly.

Moka greatly widens her eyes and gained a forehead vein on her head. She clenched her fist which even started to twitch and firmly punched Gohan in the backhead.

"Ouch! Hey, why did you do that for?" Gohan asked her when the enraged vampire grabbed him by the shirt while pulling his closer to herself.

"Are you out of your mind articulating yourself like that! Do you realize what you just told everyone right now! Not like we didn't have enough trouble when we locked lips, now this?!" Moka said when she then looked to the other students with a troubled.

"Can you just tell me what I said wrong? Maybe I can explain it to them and..." Gohan said as suddenly, Moka silenced him by covering his mouth.

"No, you said enough already! Don't say one damn word until the presentation starts, do you understand?" Moka told him.

"Mmhmm!" Gohan mumbled when he nods as well

Moka then looked at her classmates while still silencing the half Saiyan. "What this moron actually meant is that while we were putting together our final notes and watched the movie again, we fell asleep, that is all, now keep your dirty minds out of the gutter," Moka explained strictly to the class.

"Moka, it's alright, I think the students understand, since you two are the last one to enter the class, why won't you start with the presentation first?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Now you can talk, are you ready?" Moka asked.

"Let's do this," Gohan replied.

Both stood next to each other until Gohan then stepped up to the class.

"This movie is called: Detective Darren H. Fletcher, a crime thriller about a detective solving several crimes while on the other side, being an expert martial artist," Gohan explained.

"Gohan, you have been playing Detective for a whole year, it's not really special when you talk about it," Ms. Nekonome told him.

"Then allow me," Moka said as she took over.

The class got interested because Moka was next to explain the movie's story.

"Darren Harris Fletcher, born in Ireland 1974. Ever since he was 8, he loved watching crime thrillers and martial arts movies. Due to his heroes, Sherlock Holmes and Bruce Lee, he decided to become both when he grows up. A detective, solving crime and helping out innocent people, and at the same time be a professional martial artist to prove he is one of the best. His life really began at the age of 25, when he just graduated the police academy and started as an amateur cop in the United States. He worked day and night, catching and prosecuting criminals to justice. His idea of justice made him quite popular in law agency. It was the day that he managed to solve the case of the Scissor Killer of Massachusetts that he was finally promoted to the honorable rank of Detective. This was the beginning of a long career of investigations and mysteries," Moka explained.

"Oh wow, this is getting interesting, go on," Ms. Nekonome told them

Gohan then stood next to Moka, as she made way for him.

"Meanwhile, Darren made himself known as an amazing fighter in several tournaments he attended when he was not working. However, he was never able to win major tournaments because of all the rivals he had to deal with. One of his biggest rivals were Evander and Wentworth Tyson, the strongest duo in the circuit also known as the Tyson Brothers. He never matched against any of them, it was always the same story. Either he couldn't get through Evanders strong defense, or Wentworth's strong offense, which silently drove Fletcher mad inside. He never showed his emotions that much, he keeps them bottled up inside of himself. Then suddenly, something terrible happened during the finals of the regional martial arts tournament. Both Evander and Wentworth died in the middle of the grand finals. The cause was not their opponent, not at all. As the manner of fact, they were winning. The Tyson Brothers have been heavily poisoned without any clues of who could have done this," Gohan explained.

"Weird how they died due to poison, how does it continue?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Without any second thought, Fletcher put himself on the Tyson Homicide Case. He spends days and days, finding clues on who could have possibly killed the brothers. However, no clue was found, and it always led to a dead end. None of the other contestants knew who possibly could have poisoned him. Not even Lloyd Merryweather, their childhood friend, couldn't figure out who would do something that terrible. Eventually, it would lead to zero clues, no suspects and no samples of DNA who did it until one day, Fletcher found his one and only clue. In the lockers of both Wentworth and Evander, two of the same drinks were present, the drinks were tainted with poison, the same poison that was found in their bodies," Moka explained.

"It appears that the drinks the Tyson Brothers drank, were handprints of one suspect. By an anonymous source, Fletcher brought the bottle to forensic scientists to see to whom the DNA on the drinks belonged. The DNA belonged to none other than Lloyd Merryweather, their so-called 'friend' and rival martial artist. It seems like the crown for best fighter seemed more important than friendship, thus Merryweather was arrested and sent to jail in the local police station until the court case was in session. While it looked like the Tyson Case was over, Fletcher was once again praised for his excellent work. Now, all of you think that this story is over, right?" Gohan asked.

"Is it over then? I mean, Merryweather is arrested after his DNA was found on the bottle that contained poison, and he will be prosecuted, what else is there to add?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"It is not over yet Ms. Nekonome. New information came to light which proved the case was far from over. During the prosecution of Merryweather, the water bottle that was found with his hand print appear to contain another set of hand prints that were unknown to the data base of the forensic team. It has been investigated numerous times, but it kept showing an unknown match. A separate team of detectives decided to find out who could have possibly changed their hand print to an unknown identity. Then the separate team discovered a shocking fact about one of the tournament's contenders. It appears that one contender managed to win his matches besides his matches with the Tyson Brothers. I think you guys can guess who that certain someone is who never beat them," Moka asked.

"As horrible as it may sounds, it was a well-known fact that Darren Fletcher never beat the Tyson Brothers in a match and fought Merryweather countless times. He always ended either 2nd or 3rd in the biggest competition. So Fletcher was arrested as well for being involved in the homicide case. In court, his own partners tried to make him talk, explain his martial arts background and more. It was only after the difficult fact that he realized he could never beat neither Evander nor Wentworth, that he finally confessed his own crime. He finally stated after hours of interrogation with his own partner, that he couldn't hide his tracks anymore, and that some day, his secret would finally be revealed. Darren H. Fletcher was responsible for the deaths of Evander and Wentworth Tyson, and framed Merryweather for their murder," Gohan explained.

"See, like we already explained, Fletcher wanted to be the best he could possibly be in both crime fighting and martial arts. He achieved his goal of Master Detective and was unrivaled amongst his comrades. But in the world of martial arts, it was a whole different story. Even though he managed to win small tournaments, the major ones were always the ones he could never win. His eternal opponents to beat were, of course, the Tyson Brothers and Merryweather. Fletcher explained that after his latest loss against Wentworth Tyson, he fell into a deep depression, which he never showed due to the strong spirit he tries to remain. However, that strong spirit he retained, made him take rational choices that would lead to his fall. So he decided to kill the Tyson Brothers and finally be able to become the best fighter in the United States. He only took the case because he wanted to make sure all his tracks were completely erased. After bribing a forensic scientist to remove himself from the database, his DNA couldn't be found by anyone. He knew that the agency had to find at last one suspect to the crime, and without any second thought. Fletcher required a finger print of Merryweather and place it on the poisonous bottle, letting him take the blame for the murder of the brothers. The moment Fletcher was sentenced to 20 years in jail for Third Degree Murder, his career ended with shame, and he would never be able to return to either the Detective agency nor the world of martial arts, nor would he be accepted by anyone," Moka explained.

"The moral of this movie is that even the pure hearted would some day try to achieve what they believe for with the most extreme measures possible. Fletcher was not much of a person to train himself after he mastered his fighting style. His decision not to train and searching for a shortcut has driven him to become the one thing he was fighting against his whole life, a criminal," Gohan explained.

"That was all everyone, this is how the movie: Detective Darren H. Fletcher ends, with the good guy becoming what he was fighting against. This movie is here for people who want to take shortcuts to what they want to achieve. It shows that this could happen to you if you keep trying to find the shortcuts to success. Darren was a hardworking man, able to do so much for what he believes, that he would literally do anything to get what he wanted. He let his emotion speak for his actions. He didn't train, he never did research to whom he was up against, and most importantly, he never managed to find the obvious weakness of the Tyson Brothers. That was the movie Gohan and I watched," Moka said.

"Thank you all for your time," Gohan ended the presentation with Moka as they bowed their head to their classmates.

The class started to applaud the two for their presentation.

"That was amazing, and a really nice movie!" Kurumu told them.

"Yeah, I was very curious on who could have possibly killed them, great job!" Tsukune said.

"To think people would go down a dark path that easily, it reminds me a lot of myself," Mizore said coldly as she looked down for a second.

The vampire and the half breed Saiyan looked around, then at each other and high fived.

"We did it," Gohan said happily.

"Yes," Moka said with a smile, however, she suddenly, stopped smiling. "Wait, what was that back there... Like I am actually enjoying myself?" Moka asked herself in her head.

Ms. Nekonome stood up from her chair while still applauding and approached the duo.

"That was amazingly done, you both get an A for this assignment. I really loved how you explained the Detective's history and motives for the life he wanted to lead. It was really sad to know that the person who worked for everything he believed in, chose a possible life of crime for his own desire. This movie is definitely a recommendation for the others," Ms. Nekonome explained.

"It was not much of a big deal," Moka said as she crossed her arms.

Gohan then grabbed both Moka's shoulder. "No big deal? Moka, you managed to solve that case faster than the actors themselves. I am still amazed by that," Gohan told her.

"It was..." Moka said as she released herself from Gohan's grip. "It was nothing I just... I don't know..." Moka hesitated.

Kurumu then spoke up to the two. "Hey Gohan, I have a question, did this movie change how you feel about being a Detective?" she asked.

"Certainly, it made me realize that if I want to be the best Detective, I have to put in hard work to get what I desire, and don't try to take the easy route," Gohan explained. "Ahahaha, you know, Moka should know that too since she agreed to be my partner in crime!" he then exclaimed.

Moka then suddenly closed her eyes, and her vicious forehead vein and twitching fists returned once again.

"Really? So, Moka is going to help us put evildoers to justice?" Kurumu asked.

"Yep!" Gohan jokingly sounded.

"Ahaha, so now Moka became a detective as well? This should be funny to see," Tsukune sounded uncomfortable.

Then suddenly, Moka spoke up to Gohan.

"Gohan, what did I tell you about involving me in your ridiculous role playing game?" Moka asked infuriated.

Gohan looked at Moka without a care in the world.

"Well you see Moka, I only..." Gohan said when she then raised her index and middle finger once again.

"Do you remember these two fingers?" Moka asked when she looked at him with an enraged expression.

Gohan stepped back a couple meters, while Moka approached him more and more with her two fingers.

"Hey, wait a sec, hold on, I was just joking!" Gohan sounded scared and troubled.

"Too late, so guess where these two will end up," Moka threatened him.

Moka gained faster and faster, as Gohan ran out of the classroom. "No no no!" Gohan shouted in fear.

"Get back here!" Moka shouted as she went after him, chasing him down the hallways.

Ms. Nekonome took a deep sigh.

"I think it's best to see if we can get them back into class," Ms. Nekonome said as she and the rest of the students left the classroom to get the to back.

Gohan quickly ran away for the vampire's rampage. "Don't think you can escape!" Moka shouted.

"It was a joke! Can't you take a joke!" Gohan asked frightened by the vampire.

"No! Still got pent up aggression left from that moment you started running your mouth to everyone about last night!" Moka replied.

"Again! What did I say back then that made you so angry! I just don't understand it! Tell me already" Gohan replied.

"If you stop running and come quietly with me, I'll tell you exactly what you meant back then! These two fingers will help me with it!" Moka replied.

"No way!" Gohan shouted.

Gohan finally went outside and was in the Yokai Schoolyard. Gohan looked straight forward and immediately stopped running.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

What he saw in front of him was shocking. Moka arrived as well and stood behind the half breed Saiyan.

"I got you now!" Moka shouted.

However, she saw that Gohan stood completely still. She walked to his side and saw only a serious and challenged expression on his face. She then looked down and saw his fists clenched.

"What's with you? What are you looking at?" Moka asked as she looked in the same direction as Gohan.

Then, her expression quickly changed as well with clenched fists. It wasn't long until Ms. Nekonome and her class arrived on the Yokai Schoolyard.

"Moka! Gohan! We have to get back to class!" Ms. Nekonome shouted.

"Are they still at it?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune saw both Gohan and Moka standing completely still. He then looked in the distance and saw the reason why everyone has been quiet up until now.

"What, but that's..." Tsukune said.

The man who stepped up was none other than Kuyo, Leader of the Security Committee, and behind him all his followers. With a menacing smile, he approached the group on the Schoolyard.

"It's Kuyo!" Tsukune shouted.

"Tsukune Aono, you..." Kuyo sounded.

Gohan went in fighting stance, as Moka's energy started surging up.

"You better not come closer to Tsukune!" Gohan told him.

"Unless you want to get your ass kicked again," Moka then continued.

Kuyo stopped walking and only stared at them. Then, something happened, the Leader of the Security Committee received a smack on the head, by an unknown man who suddenly passed him. It was a man none of them has ever seen before.

He had short, slicked back, blond hair and black attire from the Security Committee and its followers. With a proud demeanor, he spoke up

"Kuyo, that is not how you greet the students of Yokai Academy, have some manners, you simpleton," the unknown man said when he stood in front of him with his hands behind his back.

Kuyo grinds his teeth, but then calmed down again, letting the man have his own way. The unknown assailant then turned his back once again and looked at the student.

"Ah, students of Yokai Academy, it is an honor to finally meet you all," the man said.

Ms. Nekonome walked up to the man. "Excuse me but, who exactly are you? Are you part of the Security Committee?" the teacher asked.

"But of course ma'am, I am the new leader of the Security Committee," the man told her.

"The New leader?" Nekonome asked.

"Yes, Kuyo is too much of an arrogant fool to lead the Committee, his actions were too reckless and almost destroyed this precious school. So I decided to take over his duties so that he can learn from my superior leadership," the man said with his hands behind his back.

While the man was still talking with the teacher, Gohan kept looking at the man, something was very weird about him. "That's odd..." Gohan said when he closed his eyes and concentrated

He then opened his eyes again and then looked at Moka. "Moka, can you sense that man's monster energy?" Gohan asked.

"You can't? I already tried, he has no monster energy, I don't sense anything," Moka told him.

"Weird, he does not have the same energy as I have, and not the monster energy you have, just who is this man?" Gohan asked curiously.

"He must be hiding it," Moka told him.

The man then looked at Gohan and Moka, he decided to approach both of them.

"I don't think we met before, have we?" the man asked to the two.

"Cut the formalities, just tell us who you are," Moka prompted him.

"My my, aren't we impatient? Alright, I will tell you who I am." the man said as he walked back to the group of followers of the Security Committee.

"My name... is Elleck, I am the new Leader of the Security Committee, Kuyo will be my humble assistant," Elleck told them.

"Elleck? What kind of a name is Elleck?" Kurumu asked.

Elleck smiled and raised his finger. "Look up," Elleck said.

Everyone looked up, then in a second, they looked back and saw that Elleck had disappeared. They all looked around to where he could be.

"Behind you," Elleck said as he continued. "Don't find my name appealing?" Elleck asked behind the Succubus.

Kurumu shockingly looked behind her and stepped back. "How did you do that?" Kurumu asked.

"If any of you have a problem with me, please, do discuss them with me, so that we can handle it. And don't worry..." Elleck said when he once again disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of the Security Committee. "I am more reasonable than Kuyo," he said as he walked through the group of his followers.

"But be warned, I am reasonable, but also very strict. Obey the rules of Yokai Academy, and the Security Committee will leave you alone. Disobey, and you will have to deal with me. Have a nice day," he waved them all goodbye as Kuyo and his followers went after the man with short blond hair.

Moka narrowed her eyes and looked at Gohan. Kurumu, Mizore, and Tsukune approached them.

"So, he is the new leader? Who would have thought?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, but there is just something about that guy that does not feel right," Moka said.

"I know what you mean, Moka and I can't sense his energy," Gohan said.

"You guys sure he isn't just hiding his energy?" Mizore asked.

"We don't know for sure, let's meet up tomorrow to talk about it. We will find out if there is something crucial we need to know about Elleck," Gohan said to the others.

They all looked at each other, some were in doubt, some were troubled because they once again get involved with the Security Committee.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Okay, something else guys, and be honest with me.

Don't you guys think that a Detective/Martial Arts movie called: Darren H. Fletcher would be the perfect movie for Nicholas Cage to star in? Think about it, he has done some Detective/police movies before like Bad Lieutenant and Wicker man.

Also, Darren Fletcher, later on in the story, gets emotionally wrecked, and Nicholas Cage loves to act like a crazy ass bastard in his movies. Ever seen Face-off, Ghost Rider and Wicker man? Funniest Nicholas Cage movies ever made where hefreaks the hell out! If you have seen those movies, you would exactly know what I am trying to say.

If you want, let me hear your thoughts, Nicholas Cage for Darren H. Fletcher. Make it happen! Also, point out how many references to famous people I made, and no, Nicholas Cage does not count.


	17. Elleck, Leader of the Security Committee

_**Elleck, Leader of the Security Committee**_

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

It was early in the morning, 8:00 AM. Moka walked on the Yokai Schoolyard, on her way to the building. Tsukune was waiting for Moka at the entrance as he saw her coming. He decided to approach the vampire.

"Good morning Moka, how is it going?" Tsukune asked nicely.

"Same as usual, were you waiting for me or something?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, well you see, the Other Moka was part of the Newspaper club, and I was thinking, maybe you would like to be a part of it? We can work together, could be fun right?" Tsukune asked.

"Newspaper Club eh? I don't think I want to join a club like that, sounds pretty boring if you ask me," Moka said the uncertainty of wanting to join a club.

"Please? We can really use your help, and it gives us a chance to be together," Tsukune pleaded to the vampire.

Moka thought for a couple minutes, then spoke up. "Fine, fine, I'll join that club," Moka said tiredly.

"Great, the others are waiting for us to start the meeting," Tsukune said.

Moka approached the door and opened it up. "Come on then," Moka said.

Tsukune followed the vampire inside as they walked through the hallway. While they were walking, Tsukune only focused his pupils at Moka, she noticed him looking as he immediately looked the other way.

"Tsukune, I have been meaning to ask you," Moka spoke up.

"Yes, Moka?" Tsukune replied when he looked back at her again.

"How much do you miss the Other Moka?" Moka asked.

"There is not one day that goes by when I am not thinking about her. She was my best friend, but you see, I want to get to know you better. Maybe we can be best friends like Other Moka and I were. I only see you when we need you, so why not try it out?" Tsukune said.

"We can try and get along, but I don't do friendship, I keep telling Gohan the same so don't try," Moka replied.

"That is something I wanted to talk about as well, you seem to be together with Gohan a lot for weeks, don't you want to be with me, the same way I want to be with you?" Tsukune asked.

"I have my own personal reason to be with Gohan," Moka replied.

"Personal reasons? What do you mean with that? Is it serious stuff?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"That's private Tsukune, none of your business. What is it about Gohan that gets you all worked up, aside from Other Moka, he is your best friend, don't you trust him?" Moka asked.

"Of course I trust him, it's just that I don't see you as much as I used to and you are with him so many times. I really want to get to know you, so would you mind..." Tsukune hesitated as he looked the other way. "If we stop... talking about Gohan?" he asked.

"You are the one who brought it up," Moka outwitted him.

"I know but still..." Tsukune said.

He then got called out by someone to the room next to them. Kurumu and Mizore were standing in the door opening.

"Hey you guys, come on, we got work to do," Kurumu told them.

"Yeah, Yukari, Ginei, and Gohan are already here, we have been waiting for you," Mizore said with a cold look.

Tsukune and Moka entered the room with Kurumu and Mizore. Inside the room, they saw Yukari sitting across the table writing certain notes while Gohan was sitting at the computer with Ginei next to him.

"Alright, now put the cursor on that picture, and slide it to the left to create the cover of the Newspaper," Ginei told him.

"Okay and..." Gohan said as he slid the picture on the computer to the left side. "There, it's done, now I need to work on the cover a bit more, but I will do that later," Gohan told him.

"Sounds good to me," Ginei said.

Tsukune spoke up. "Hey everyone, we are here, and Moka wants to join the Newspaper club as well," Tsukune said happily as he made way for her.

Ginei looked at the group and touched Gohan's shoulder, who also turned around and stood up from his chair.

"Good, the more help we have, the better, what do you think Gohan?" Ginei asked when he looked at his colleague to her right side.

"I think it's a great idea, we can talk about the next issue right now, come on," Gohan said when he, Ginei and the others sat around the table.

Ginei, as club president, opened the meeting of the Newspaper Club.

"Alright everyone, I am happy to see all of you back in this room, hopefully, we won't have any more problems. Gohan, Moka, are you good?" Ginei spoke as Tsukune quickly interrupted him.

"Can we not talk about that anymore? We have more important things to do," Tsukune said as he raised his hand.

"Whatever you want Tsukune, it is all in the past. Anyways, we need a new scoop for the Newspaper. We will brainstorm some ideas, so who wants to go first?" Ginei asked.

The others started to think about a special cover to write in the Newspaper. Some had their hands on their chin, others looked around the room for ideas.

Finally, someone got an idea.

"How about a cover about different types of kicks you can perform," Moka told them as she stood up from her seat.

The others were hesitant about the subject.

"A cover about kicks? Maybe something that the students can use to make sure the students exercise more?" Tsukune replied.

"Kicks eh...?" Ginei replied.

"Yes, the different types of kicks to use can be an interesting issue, want a demonstration?" Moka asked.

"Hold on Moka, that could be a good idea, and I like the fact that it is for the students to exercise more," Gohan said when also stood up from his seat.

He showed a roundhouse kick and held it in mid air. "Roundhouse kicks are good to exercise your legs and hips," Gohan explained as he performed a strong roundhouse.

"Spinning kicks are good to practice your jumping, which makes you more athletic," Moka said as she performed a spinning, clashing with Gohan's Roundhouse.

"And Heel kicks are really good when..." Gohan spoke as he looked around and saw the others listening, except for Tsukune who held his head down.

Gohan stopped talking and looked at Moka. _"Tsukune, you are still... and Moka..."_ Gohan thought troubled. "Maybe an issue about kicks isn't such a good idea. I mean, the students aren't ready for it so... let's just... sit down, okay?" Gohan asked.

He immediately went back to his seat as Moka held one eyebrow up. "What's with you all of a sudden?" Moka asked.

"Nothing just... we got more important things to do you know?" Gohan replied.

"Right," Moka said as she sat down as well

Then someone got a crazy yet very interesting idea.

"I know! You know about that new guy from Security Committee?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, 4 weeks ago, someone else other than Kuyo decided to lead the Security Committee. I think his name was Elleck?" Mizore replied.

"How about we do an interview with that Elleck guy?" Kurumu asked.

Ginei immediately spoke up to what they wanted to write the topic on.

"Absolutely not, I told you not to mess around with the Security Committee anymore! We managed to avoid them a couple times these past weeks, but I don't want to meddle in their business," Ginei said as he stood up from his seat and banged the table with his fist.

"Ginei, we don't have to worry about getting hurt by those guys, we have Gohan and Moka after all, so we are safe from Kuyo! If those two are working together, they can beat pretty much anyone from the Security Committee. Elleck does seem more reasonable than Kuyo and able to listen to others, so why not see if that's true?" Kurumu asked.

"Hmmm... I think that is a good idea, I would like to know about that Elleck as well, I want to know more about who he is and where he came from. Isn't it weird that he just came out of nowhere?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"No! We are not going to involve ourselves with the Security Committee! After what happened last time, I will not risk anything!" Ginei told them strictly.

"Ginei, how about this then! Why won't 4 of us go talk with Elleck, two of them will be Gohan and Moka to make sure everything goes well? Gohan is right, that Elleck guy came out of nowhere, and no one knows anything about him! This is his chance to show that he is a much better and more reasonable leader than Kuyo," Yukari suggested.

Ginei had his arms crossed and eyes closed. He had to think about it for a long time until he looked at both Moka and Gohan.

"Gohan, Moka, take whoever you want to the interview with Elleck. Make sure everyone comes back safe and sound. I am especially counting on you two because you are the strongest. Can you promise me that you bring everyone back?" Ginei asked.

Gohan stood up from his seat. "You can count on me, Tsukune, Kurumu, would you guys like to join us?" he asked.

"I am in!" Kurumu said excitedly as she approached Gohan. "Maybe we can have some time together alone afterward? We can have some fun, right?" Kurumu said while pushing her large breasts onto the half breed Saiyan chest.

"Hey, wait for a second!" Gohan shouted troubled.

"You get 5 seconds to get off of him before I step in, Succubus! 5... 4..." Moka called out to the girl while counting down with her fingers.

"Moka, why are you so mad? This is like the 10th time, what's your deal? Or is there something between..." Kurumu asked as Moka continued the count.

"1..." Moka continued as she showed her index finger during the countdown.

Kurumu quickly took her space from the half breed. "Alright alright, sheesh, I hate it when you do that," Kurumu said.

Both Gohan and Tsukune looked at each other, confused about what just happened. "Moka, what was that just now?" Tsukune asked.

"I always disliked that chest bumping the Succubus does, it really annoys me. Better not do it while I am around," Moka responded annoyed as she crossed her arms.

She then walked to the entrance and turned her back. "What are you 3 waiting for? We got a job to do, so move it," Moka told them.

Kurumu, Gohan, and Tsukune looked at each other as they eventually followed Moka outside.

* * *

 _ **The Path towards the Security Committee Headquarters.**_

Kurumu, Gohan, Moka and Tsukune walked through the forest, on their way to the Security Committee. They passed the trees as they looked around.

"I am really nervous to go back to the Security Committee, I mean, their interrogations were horrible, now we are just waltzing in to talk to them? And what about Kuyo?" Tsukune told them nervously.

"I'll say, but this time, we have some protection to make sure something like that will never happen. We are only going to talk to them," Kurumu told him.

"Yeah, you are right, I just... hope we don't run into people who we know of the Committee," Tsukune said.

"Even if we do, Gohan and I will kick their butts again. Plus, I won't have to heal you again, so I can use all of my power," Moka said as she puts her fists together.

After a while of walking, they finally arrived at a large building, which was the Security Committee's headquarters. They approached the door, but no one knocked.

"So... who's going to knock?" Kurumu asked nervously.

Tsukune only looked around. Gohan approached the door and knocked. After a couple of minutes, a man dressed in the attire of the Committee opened the door and saw the four standing on the opening.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"Hello, you might know us already, we are from the Newspaper club. Can we talk to your new leader, Elleck?" Gohan asked.

"So, you want to talk to Master Elleck? What makes you think you have that right?" he asked.

Moka then approached the door. "Listen, just bring us to Elleck, or we will send you back to him, beaten to a pulp," Moka threatened him.

Gohan pulled Moka away from the door. "Hey calm down, there is no reason to get that violent," Gohan told her.

"Now you are being a hypocrite," Moka told him.

"I use my powers for good, not intimidation like you do," Gohan said as he looked back at the man at the door. "Look, we will not cause any trouble, we just want to talk to him," Gohan suggested.

The man thought about it for a while, but eventually, let the four students in. They walked through a hallway while being guided by the member of the Security Committee. Eventually, they arrived at a second door, which he opened up.

The room was revealed to be Elleck's office. They saw the new leader sitting across Kuyo at his desk, talking as he walked up to the both of them.

"You understand that Kuyo? Remember who's the one pulling the strings around here, so stick to it?" Elleck asked.

"Of course, I will remember, Master Elleck," Kuyo said as he bowed to him.

"Good, now go and think about your actions, I will check on your progress later, you can demonstrate it to me," Elleck said as he sat back in his cozy chair.

Kuyo stood up from his seat as he saw the group standing. He looked to his far right side and saw the group standing in the door opening.

"Master Elleck, there are Yokai Students here to see you," the follower said.

"What are those traitors doing here?!" Kuyo asked his colleague.

Elleck pulled Kuyo away by the shoulder. "Kuyo! What did we just talk about? Calm down, and leave my sight, you got more 'important' things to do," Elleck said.

Kuyo looked at Elleck, then the other way as he left the room together with his colleague who let the Newspaper club in. Elleck was alone in his office with Gohan, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu. The slicked back blond haired man approached them with his hands behind his back.

"What can I do for you all?" Elleck questioned the group.

Gohan approached him and stood face to face.

"Elleck, since you are the new leader of the Security Committee, would you mind having an interview with us? The students of Yokai Academy would like to know more about the one who keeps the school safe," Gohan explained.

"An interview? Hmm... That sounds interesting. You are all curious about who I really am?" Elleck said as he thought for a moment. "Alright, you can ask me some questions, I will answer what I can answer," he said.

"Really? I thought that it would have been a bit more difficult to convince you," Kurumu asked him.

"I am open for questions, I don't have anything to hide, or do you think that I am hiding something?" Elleck responded.

"No, I am not thinking that at all. Thank you for your time, we will make this quick," Gohan said gratefully.

Elleck turned around and went to his desk. He sat behind his desk as Gohan, Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu grabbed a chair and sat in front of Elleck at his desk.

"So, what is it that you want to know from me?" Elleck asked as he puts his hands together.

All four of them grabbed their notes, Kurumu started first. "First, we would like to know what your full name is," Kurumu asked.

"My full name is Elleck Rinjou," Elleck answered.

"Elleck... Rinjou? That is not a name I have ever heard before," Kurumu remarked.

"It's an exotic name from a very far place in the Human World," Elleck answered.

"And how old are you exactly?" Moka asked next.

"Currently, I am 19 years old," Elleck replied.

Moka wrote down what Elleck answered. Tsukune was up next to question the leader.

"And where exactly did you come from, Elleck? You said that your name was from a far place in the Human World, where would that be?" Tsukune asked.

"Where I come from?" Elleck said as he stood up from his chair and walked around. "I am from a far distant place on Earth, simply called: North City," Elleck answered.

Gohan heard what he said and quickly stood up. "Hold on a second, did you just say you were from North City?" Gohan asked.

Elleck stood still and looked at Gohan. "You heard me, I am from North City, do you have a problem with that?" Elleck asked the boy.

"Gohan, what is it with North City that gets you all worked up?" Moka asked.

Gohan thought for a second, then sat back down. "Elleck, you come from North City, were you born and raised there?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I was born in North City, I was the oldest of 7 siblings in my family. I lived there together with my father. My mother died at birth," Elleck explained.

"Wow, the oldest of 7 siblings? And your mother died at birth? That is horrible!" Kurumu said understanding.

"I lived peacefully in North City, until many years ago, something terrible happened," Elleck said as he puts his head down out of grief.

Gohan quickly spoke up to Elleck. "Elleck, did something happened to the rest of your family? Did they get... I don't know... attacked by... someone?" Gohan asked.

Kurumu pulled Gohan's shirt. "Gohan, isn't that a little too personal?" Kurumu asked.

"It's not a problem," Elleck told the Succubus. "Gohan, you are from the Human World like me. You must know of the creature who calls himself: Cell?" Elleck asked.

Gohan widens his eyes. "What! Cell!" Gohan shouted.

"Am I missing something? Who is Cell?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan looked at Tsukune. "Gosh..." Gohan said as he sat down out of grief. "Elleck, did Cell attack your family?" Gohan asked.

Moka suspiciously looked at Gohan with narrowed eyes. _"Cell? What is he talking about? Maybe something crucial I need to know?"_ she thought.

Elleck as he closed his eyes. "It was 6 years ago, I was together with my brothers and my father, enjoying dinner, until one day, it all happened. The roof of my house got ripped open by a green insect monster with a long tail and black spots all over his body. He attacked my brothers first, he... used his tail and stabbed them all one by one and sucked them all up until they were gone. Then my father was next... he was brutally murdered and sucked up as well. I had to run for my life, and I eventually managed to escape my worst nightmare," Elleck explained.

Gohan grinds his teeth. _"Cell... Elleck's family was one of Cell's many victims,"_ Gohan thought.

Moka gave Gohan a punch in the arm. "Enough with all the mysteries, Gohan, who is this Cell Elleck is talking about? You seem to know him," Moka asked.

"Allow me to explain. The Monster that attacked the Human world is very different from normal monsters. Cell is much worse than anything you all have ever witness. He was a creature that hunted human beings and monsters in disguise who he just killed for fun, sucking them up one by one. A ruthless psychopath who didn't care for anything or anyone, only about perfection. It did not matter if you begged, once he got you in sight, you are already dead. 6 Years ago, somehow someone managed to beat him, I don't know who managed, it is still a mystery to me," Elleck said.

"So this Cell monster terrorized the Earth, how come I can't remember him? I don't know anyone named Cell, and you actually say that he hunted down human beings and monsters in disguise?!" Tsukune said confused and frightened at the same time.

"Tsukune, are you seriously unaware of who Cell is? I can understand Moka and Kurumu are, but not you!" Gohan asked.

"No, I am telling the truth," Tsukune said.

"Anyways, Cell is not important anymore, what do you want to know?" Elleck asked.

"Well, what about your monster heritage? Can you tell us anything about that?" Kurumu asked.

"Sorry, but you all must know not to reveal your monster identity, I follow the rules," Elleck told them.

"Fair enough, tell us about why you decided to become the leader of the Security Committee," Moka asked him.

"After Cell's attack, I was all alone in the world with no family left. I had to survive for myself and train to get stronger every day for the next 5 years. I found a couple homes to live in, but that was very short lived. It was exactly 1 year ago when I found this way through a tunnel. At the light of that tunnel, I saw something that looked like a new world, a world filled with monsters just like me and Cell. I decided to stay here and make myself at home. I started at Yokai Academy as a normal student, Principle Mikogami allowed me to stay in school after taking a test," Elleck explained.

"Wait, hold on, Elleck, you were a student of Yokai Academy as well? How come we never heard of you before all of this?" Tsukune asked.

"I was one of the students no one ever noticed that much. I mostly tried to learn my place in this school and find out what kind of person I want to be. I witnessed almost everything that happened here at school. The Newspaper competition between Gohan and Keito, the first and second one. I was there when Gohan exposed Ginei for who he really is. But I kept quiet because it was none of my business. I even witnessed that little scuffle between you and Moka, Gohan, that was some tremendous power displayed by the both of you... during Christmas and recently after Gohan managed to defeat Kuyo," Elleck told them.

"Most of that stuff happened 1 year ago! You have been here all this time and none of us ever noticed you were here? How quiet can you be?" Moka asked him

"The reason I decided to lead the Security Committee, was because of how I saw Kuyo and the others of the Committee were treating the students all this time. I saw them beating up students and blackmailing certain teachers. I couldn't stand this going on, so I talked with the principal and he assigned me the new Leader of the Security Committee, while at the same time, making sure Kuyo learns from my superior leadership," Elleck explained.

The four members of the Newspaper club kept writing their notes, then someone spoke up.

"That was amazing Elleck, I can't believe you are actually trying to make sure that students safety is on top of everything!" Kurumu said happily as she approached the leader of the Committee.

"It is my honor, is there anything else you would like to know?" Elleck asked.

"One last question Elleck, before we finish this interview. When we first saw you, I couldn't sense your energy, and neither could Moka. Is there any reason why we couldn't?" Gohan asked.

"My energy? Hmm... that is an interesting story. You see, during my time alone in the Human world, I trained myself to become stronger to finally kill Cell for killing my family, but when he was already beaten, I decided that I should just train in case of someone else who might threaten my life. After several years of intense training, I managed to make my energy undetectable to anyone. Don't worry, I am just skilled enough to not let my energy go lose that so easily. If there is a problem on Yokai Academy that needs my full attention, then I have all the power in me to handle it all," Elleck explained.

"Wow, energy that cannot be detected. I don't think I can do that. But, when we cannot sense your energy, it would mean that you are dead. But you are still here." Gohan remarked.

"Only monsters with a rare talent of energy manipulation can do something like that," Elleck told him.

"Wow, okay so I think that is all for now, thank you very much for your time Elleck," Gohan said as he stood up from his chair, the others followed.

Elleck sat down in his chair again as the members of the Newspaper Club left the room. While they were walking through the hallway, they talked about the recent interview they had.

"I never would have thought Elleck was such a gentlemen! And his story, it brought tears to my eyes! He had so much to fight and survive for until he found Yokai Academy," Kurumu said excitedly.

"Yeah, I never thought someone from the Security Committee could be so... nice. I actually felt really safe around him. He also seemed very humble," Tsukune said.

Moka and Gohan were thinking for a moment. Moka thought it was weird that Elleck and Gohan had similarities with each other. While Gohan was thinking about 6 years ago when Cell first attack.

He then received another punch on the shoulder. "Answer my question, who is Cell? It seems like you were the only one who knew what Elleck was talking about, so tell us," Moka told him.

Gohan stopped walking, as the others stopped in front of him. "I don't have anything to lose, and you all know what I am capable of. Alright, Moka, do you remember that time when we were in that cave, and I talked about a certain fight which my dad sacrificed his life?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Moka asked.

"Cell was the one he was fighting, the same Cell who attacked Elleck and his family. He was an android designed with the cells of all my friends, even my own. He has all of my techniques, of my father, my friends, everyone I know. His power was almost unrivaled, even my own power couldn't match up, until a certain point," Gohan told them.

"Go on, tell us, what did he do?" Kurumu asked.

"Cell attacked everyone he could find and kill them to increase his strength. He used his tail to stab his victims and suck them up, literally. Elleck and his family were one of his victims. It was later that he challenged the whole world to fight him. During the tournament, Cell attacked all of my friends and my father, just to bring out my dormant power. It was at the point that he destroyed Android 16 that never did anything wrong to anyone, that pushed me to the edge, that was the time, I transformed in an Ascended Saiyan. I'd say that Cell was my true rival," Gohan explained.

 _"Hmm... Cell was Gohan's true rival? Which means he had a way to hurt him. I need to know more about Cell's and his abilities,"_ Moka thought.

Gohan then looked at Tsukune. "Tsukune, how is it that you don't know about Cell? He terrorized the whole planet, killed innocent people and destroyed several cities. How do you not know about that?!" Gohan asked strictly to the boy.

"I don't know I..." Tsukune said as he bumped his head with his hand. "Cell just... does not sound familiar to me. I am trying to remember but..." Tsukune answered.

"Hmmm..." Gohan mumbled. "Elleck remembers Cell, I remember Cell, but Tsukune does not..." Gohan thought as he then looked at Kurumu. "Kurumu, did you ever pay attention to what is happening in the human world?" he asked.

"No, not really, the human world and the monster world are separate from each other," Kurumu told him.

"Hmm... it's just that I feel bad for Elleck, his family got killed by one of my enemies. I wish I could do something about it," Gohan said.

While they were still walking, they left the Security Committee building and walked outside in the Yokai Forest again.

"Anyways, we got enough information on Elleck to publish in the Newspaper," Moka said as she went over the notes of the others. "Who's going to write this article on Elleck?" Moka asked.

"I'll write the article you guys, you can take a break while I am going back to the meeting room," Gohan said as he took the notes from Kurumu.

After several minutes of backtracking, the four arrived back on the Schoolyard. Gohan turned to his friends.

"I am off to write the article, these notes we made are more than enough for the column," Gohan told them.

"Will you join us for lunch later on?" Moka asked.

Tsukune only focused his pupils at Moka, then back at Tsukune again. Gohan responded.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there!" Gohan said happily. "See you later guys!" he shouted as he ran away, into the building.

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu were left alone on the schoolyard.

"Let's meet with Mizore and Yukari, they must be close," Kurumu said as she looked around the area.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard, During Recess.**_

On a bench, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were all sitting down, they all talked about the recent interview they had with Elleck and how it went down. Moka had her arms behind her head and kept staring at the sky, while the others were talking.

 _"What could Cell do that I couldn't? He must have been smart enough to give Gohan a run for his money to be his rival,"_ Moka thought deeply.

"How did that interview go? You didn't get in any trouble?" Mizore asked curiously.

"No, Elleck is surprisingly a really nice guy with a sad past, did you know that he was the oldest of 7 siblings and lived in the human world together with his father?" Kurumu asked.

"Really!? What happened to his siblings?" Yukari asked.

"Elleck explained that some monster named Cell killed his whole family, but for some reason, let him live. And most importantly, Gohan seems to know that Cell monster, he told us that he fought him before!" Kurumu said.

The rest of them continued talking, Tsukune looked next to him and saw that Moka was not paying attention at all.

Moka kept looking at the clouds. _"How can I beat him, and what happened at his fight with Cell that might show his weakness? Just... what can it be?"_ Moka thought to herself once again.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, which was Tsukune's.

"Moka, are you alright? What are you thinking about?" Tsukune asked.

"Nothing, just... my mind started drifting away, what were you talking about?" Moka asked.

"We were talking about Elleck and Cell. Tsukune, what do you think about it?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh well huh hmmm..." Tsukune mumbled with his hand on his chin.

"Tsukune, you don't look so well, are you okay?" Yukari asked worriedly.

The little witch stood up from the bench and stood in front of Tsukune.

"It looks like something is bothering you. You know that you can talk to us about it," Yukari explained understandingly.

Tsukune took a deep breath, but the moment he wanted to speak up, far in the distance, Gohan was seen walking without him noticing them.

"Hey look! It's Gohan! Hey, Gohan!" Kurumu shouted him out.

Moka heard what they said and saw Gohan walking.

The others looked in the same direction Kurumu looked, but Gohan kept walking until he arrived at a grass yard. He decided to sit down with his hands behind his head and take a nap.

"Hmm... he can't hear us. He's probably done and decided to take some rest," Mizore said.

"Let's keep him company! He'd appreciate that!" Kurumu said as she tried to approach him.

"This is my chance to talk to him," Moka said.

Moka immediately blocked her way towards him.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kurumu asked confused.

"I need to talk to him, alone. None of you interfere," Moka said as she decided to approach him instead

However, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari blocked her way once again. "Hey, why do you need to talk to Gohan for that we can't know about? Why do you want to keep us at a distance anyways? You have been doing this a lot lately!" Kurumu asked.

"It's almost like there is something between the two of you, I am starting to think that maybe..." Yukari said as she suddenly got silenced by Moka.

"The reasons for my actions does not concern you, it is something personal that I have to handle with him, and you guys just get in my way of achieving my goal," Moka said as she approached Gohan once again.

The others looked pretty upset, Kurumu was mostly angry because she and Yukari were kept away from the person they liked.

Tsukune only saw everything happening and kept his head down in deep thought. The others looked at the Tsukune and went back to the bench.

"Tsukune, can you believe that? After all the stuff Moka went through of trying to convince us that she and Gohan are not dating, she wants to be with him an awful lot of times," Yukari told him.

"This is getting too ridiculous, if this keeps going, we will never be able to get Gohan for ourselves," Kurumu said.

Tsukune stood up from the bench and puts his head up. However, Tsukune looked a bit different, his eye pupils were red and he frowned from anger.

"I think it is time we need to talk, alone you guys," Tsukune said.

"Absolutely," Kurumu said with her hands on her hips.

The four left the schoolyard and entered the building. Meanwhile, Moka approached Gohan who was still taking a nap on the grass.

Moka sat down on the ground next to Gohan. She only poked his cheek a couple times.

"Hey..." Moka spoke up.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and yawned while stretching his limbs.

"Uuuuwaaahh! That was a good nap... Hm?" Gohan said tiredly as he looked on his right side. "Oh, hi Moka, when did you get here?" Gohan asked.

"Just now, how are you feeling?" Moka asked.

Gohan decided to sit down as well. "I am doing just fine, I finished the article, so I decided to take a small nap. After working so much..." Gohan spoke but Moka silenced him.

"That's not what I meant. I meant after talking about Cell, he sounds like a person who had a great deal of influence on you. Did it hurt to think about him again?" Moka asked.

"Wow, I just... I just can't really believe that..." Gohan stuttered very surprisedly.

"What? Did you have memories of something bad that happened?" Moka asked understanding and hasty.

"Yes, that too but, no, I am actually more surprised about you!" Gohan remarked to her.

Moka held one eyebrow up. "What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"I mean... I thought you didn't care about such things, I thought you were the type of person to..." Gohan spoke.

"I said that I would 'try' to get along, this is me trying. Tell me, did talking about Cell brought up hurtful memories?" Moka replied.

"Oh, well I am glad you are at least trying, uhm... now that you mention it, it did. I thought about the time's Cell went from town to town to increase his own power by killing innocent people. People who do such horrible things are unforgivable, especially when you had to fight him yourself," Gohan explained.

"Yes, I remember that," Moka asked.

"That fight, I remember it like it was yesterday... He hurt my friends, just to have a fight with me, just to release my power! He brought them to the brink of death for his own selfish desires!" Gohan reminiscent about the past.

"Gohan... just calm down," Moka spoke.

Gohan angrily stood up from the ground.

"He tricked us all trying to blow himself up and killed my father! He died because I didn't finish Cell off earlier! I had the power to finish it, and I didn't!" Gohan shouted angered.

He clenched his fist as his energy started rising. The other students on the schoolyard witnessed the incredible power up and saw Gohan increasing his strength. Moka covered her eyes with her right arm as she slowly approached Gohan

"Gohan! Stop!" Moka shouted.

She held Gohan's shoulder as he suddenly calmed down.

"It's alright, it's alright, just take it easy okay," Moka said understanding.

"Thanks, Moka, I am glad you are here, I don't know what I would have done," Gohan said gratefully.

"It's no problem," Moka said trustful.

They both sat down on the ground once again as Gohan shook his head and then laid down. Moka laid next to him with her hands behind her head like Gohan.

"Did Cell ever manage to beat you in some way during your fight, or hurt you?" Moka asked.

"A lot of times, in my Super Saiyan 1 and just once in my Super Saiyan 2 form," Gohan explained.

"You even got hurt in your Super Saiyan 2 form? What did he do?" Moka asked curiously.

Gohan thought about something else right now. "Moka, I got a question for you," Gohan asked her.

"Wait, answer my question first!" Moka told him.

"Sure, but first I want to know something about you," Gohan asked her.

Moka sighs as she caved and decided to answer Gohan's questions.

"What do you want to know about me? Be quick about it," Moka asked.

"What exactly is going on between you and Tsukune? Aren't you guys best friends? Or did he do something wrong to you?" Gohan asked.

"It is complicated right now," Moka remarked.

"Alright, I understand that then what is it about Tsukune that makes you not want to be with him too much? I mean, he is not himself lately, I think he still misses your other personality," Gohan told her.

"Hmmm..." Moka mumbled. "That's the problem, it's because he misses Other Moka so much," Moka told him.

"What? How is that bad?" Gohan asked.

"I am trying to like Tsukune the same way Other Moka did, but my problem with him is not that he misses Other Moka. Tsukune is not trying to learn or to get along with me at all, he is literally trying to replace me with a phantom he used to know, to turn me into Other Moka. The Other Moka is a sweet, giggling girl who laughs at everyone's jokes, even if they are not funny. That is not me, I am someone not to be messed with, I am proud and arrogant. He might not mean to, but he needs to try to get along with me, not with Other Moka," Moka explained.

"He just misses her, I don't think he is trying to replace you, I just think that his memories of the Other Moka are still there. You should at least give him a chance," Gohan told her.

"I would give him more chances, even though he never even thanked me for saving his life. I did all the work, not the Other Moka. All I hear from him is Other Moka this and Other Moka that. If he wants to get along with me, he needs to learn to get along with the true Moka Akashiya. The one with white hair who is arrogant, spontaneous and confident, others words, me," Moka replied.

"I just hope everything works out in the end," Gohan said worriedly.

"I can only wonder," Moka said unsure of everything.

"That reminds me, where are the others? Didn't they come with you?" Gohan asked when he looked around.

"Last time I saw them, they were right there on that bench, they must have gone inside," Moka said.

But the bench was empty.

"Okay, maybe we will see then later," Gohan said.

"Anyways, Gohan, did Cell ever manage to hurt you beat you down?" Moka asked.

But Gohan did not listen and only stood up from the ground once again because the school bell rang.

"The bell, it's time to go back to class. Come on!" Gohan said as he walked away.

"Ey, hold on a second, you still haven't answered my question!" Moka shouted him out.

But Gohan didn't hear her and continued walking. Once again, Moka crossed her arms out of frustration.

"For some reason, I can never get an answer out of him when I need one. I still don't know what his potential weakness is, then there is Cell. I almost got something but again, the same thing happened. Anyways, I am this close to getting to know more about him. I just need to push it a little more," Moka said sinisterly.

She then followed Gohan back into the building.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere secret.**_

Tsukune, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu were in a secret room under the stair case. They sat around a table to talk about the recent situation. Still, Tsukune's eyes were still red and he still had a sinister expression on his face.

"We have a serious problem here," Tsukune told everyone.

"I'll say, for weeks, I just can't get near Gohan without Moka interfering. It gets really annoying," Kurumu stated.

"Me neither, Kurumu is right, Moka is with Gohan way too much. Kind of weird because they just tried so hard to convince us that they are not dating or anything like that, what can we do about this?" Yukari asked.

"I just don't think this is going to work, I just want the real Moka back," Tsukune told them.

"Tsukune, did you at least try to get to know the real Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"I tried, but..." Tsukune said as he took a deep sigh. "There is something I need to tell you," Tsukune said. "It was last week, when Moka and I were alone in the cafeteria," as he thought back to last week.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

4 Weeks Ago, Yokai Rooftop

Moka and Tsukune were sitting next to each other in the cafeteria, they were enjoying their lunch while Moka was going over some homework for Ms. Nekonome's class. Tsukune spoke up to Moka.

"Moka, did you make notes on history? I got just a couple things I need to go over," Tsukune said.

"Sure, here," Moka said as she handed her notes to Tsukune.

He opened her notebook and looked around for the history notes. He started looking around until he came across something weird.

What Tsukune came across was something he never expected. He saw a drawing of Moka herself, who was in a kick struggle with someone else. Tsukune looked closer and saw that the person Moka shared her kick with was Gohan himself. Tsukune widens his eyes, then looked at Moka while still holding her notes to cover his face.

He saw Moka resting on her right hand, staring at the table. It was like she was in a deep state of mind. Like she was meditating or something. Tsukune then looked back at the drawing and decided to close the notebook, giving it back to the vampire.

"Alright, I have seen enough. Thanks for your help Moka," Tsukune said gratefully.

"No problem Tsukune," Moka said as she stood up from the bench. "Look, I need to go, I have some business to take care off. So, I'll see you later in class?" Moka asked.

"Yes, I'll be there," Tsukune said.

"Later," Moka said as she grabbed her bag and left the cafeteria.

Tsukune was left alone at the table. He felt troubled like he was losing Moka day after day after day.

"Moka, I don't want to lose you, but you keep drifting away further and further," Tsukune said as he then banged the table. "I have to make sure to spend more time with her, that way, we can be friends again like we used to be," he said afterward.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"That's pretty much it, ever since then, I tried to get close to Moka, but nothing works. She is more interested in Gohan than anything else," Tsukune said.

"But what can you do? The principal said that Moka's Rosarie is one of a kind," Kurumu asked him.

"We have to try and find one until there is true confirmation, I want to get a new Rosarie for Moka," Tsukune told them seriously as he all looked at the girls. "Can you guys help me out? Please?" Tsukune asked.

They all thought for a moment, Kurumu then looked at Tsukune and nods at him, same goes for Yukari, only Mizore did not nod. She didn't feel right about all of this.

"Tsukune, don't you think you are overreacting a little bit?" Mizore critisized the boy.

"What do you mean Mizore?" Tsukune asked.

"Look, maybe you are looking at all of this the wrong way. Maybe Moka is together with Gohan all the time because they can now get along much better than before, maybe they are finally friends now. Would we rather see them fight each other again like before? They almost destroyed the school, and they were just warming up. I like it more when they can get along with one another," Mizore told him.

"Mizore, I did try, but every time I try anything, Moka shuts me off for Gohan. All I want is my best friend back, it's just not the same as before," Tsukune said saddened.

"But Tsukune, what you are basically doing is trying to get your best friend back by getting rid of Gohan's friend, how can you just do something like that without a second thought? Moka gave up her Rosarie to save the Monster World, not to leave you behind, so now we have to get along with the real Moka, but you can't accept that. What Gohan is doing is trying to make sure Moka feels at home at Yokai Academy. She has never been here more than a full day without getting sealed away again. Gohan is your best friend ever since you guys came to school together. Listen, the boy I am seeing in front of me is not the same boy who I fell in love with. What you are doing is wrong, you have to stop this right away!" Mizore told him.

Tsukune thought for a moment, while Kurumu and Yukari kept looking at the both of them. He then spoke up.

"You are right Mizore, I can't do this, I guess I just... have to live with the fact that the Other Moka, is really gone. I don't know what got over me, I just... felt so... weird," Tsukune hesitated out of guilt

Mizore then nods her head. "So that means that we are done, come on, we got class now," Mizore said as she left the staircase.

But Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari were left in the doorway as the snowgirl walked away.

"Are we going to look for a new Rosarie?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, I am sure that we will find another one," Tsukune said confidently.

"But who else besides the principal knows about Moka's Rosarie? We can't ask him or he will suspect something," Yukari asked.

"Hmmm... maybe this will be more difficult than I thought," Tsukune mumbled.

They all thought about it again, then someone got an idea.

"Wait for a second! Wasn't Ruby repairing the barrier together with the principle? Maybe she knows something!" Kurumu asked the others.

"She did! Ruby must know something! Let's just hope she can help us, and we cannot let Moka nor Mizore know about this, or they might try to stop us," Tsukune said.

"I got a plan to keep ourselves save. We will be in school, and out of school at the same time. Leave it all to me," Yukari said proudly to the others.

"But make sure we are very subtle about it, Ruby might tell Gohan about this and it might ruin everything," Kurumu said.

"Come on, let's find Ruby," Tsukune said

They all nod at each other. Afterwards, they left the staircase and went to look for Ruby somewhere in the school. While Tsukune was walking, suddenly, his eyes started to glow red once again.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Headquarters.**_

Elleck was still sitting behind his desk, he had his eyes closed and was in deep thought about something. Then a second later, he opened his eyes and stood up. He approached a door on the far right side and entered.

Inside the room, he saw several members of the Security Committee with Kuyo up front, they were practising fighting moves. Elleck walked in and looked at the followers, passing them in the process with his hands behind his back while observing them.

Rinjou then stood infront of Kuyo as they all stopped their excersice and bowed to Elleck.

"Master Elleck, welcome," they all called him as they bowed for him.

"I can see that you are all progressing pretty well?" Elleck asked.

"It is exactly how you wished Master," Kuyo said to him.

"Good, so which one of you wants to spar with me, and see how much you really gained?" Elleck asked.

None of the followers stepped up, Kuyo was the only one who had the guts to stand up and stood in front of Elleck.

"I will be your opponent," Kuyo told him.

"every time, let's begin, and use your most powerful form," Elleck said.

Kuyo transformed into his Firefox monster form. He gained white fur, more muscle and a hardened body, a blue aura and four blue fire tails.

"Now, this is my ultimate form!" Kuyo told Elleck.

But Rinjou didn't answer and only kept watching him with a sinister grin on his face. He wasn't even fazed by his enormous power. Kuyo raised his hand and created a giant fire sphere which kept increasing in strength.

"Take this!" Kuyo said as he shot the sphere towards Rinjou.

He still stood still, but he only raised one hand, and easily grabbed Kuyo's Fire Sphere.

"Don't drop the ball," Elleck said as he pushed the ball back to Kuyo.

The firefox caught his own attack and destroyed it. The particles of the fire ball appeared around the area and slowly desintigrated. Elleck kept watching Kuyo, who was confused on why Rinjou wasn't moving. Elleck then slowly walked up to Kuyo, as the firefox ran up to him.

He dealt several barrages of punches and kicks, but none of them actually managed to scratch Elleck or even make contact. He kept swaying the punches and kicks rather easily without breaking a sweat.

From Elleck's red eyes, suddenly, a wind started to gush around his being, which sucked Kuyo in, together with the rest of the followers. Elleck's eyes started glowing more red, which made the tornado even stronger and wave harder and harder.

"Daahh!" Kuyo shouted in the process.

Elleck still had his hands behind his back very casually while his red eyes were glowing.

"That's enough!" Kuyo shouted.

Elleck's eyes then stopped glowing and slowly, the tornado disappeared. Kuyo and the rest of the Security Committee fell towards the wall as they scratched their heads.

They all looked absolutely frightened at Elleck as he looked around him. Even Kuyo couldn't believe such power without Rinjou even moving an inch.

"It's impossible for you to be this powerful! You did not even move!" Kuyo remarked.

Elleck walked up to Kuyo and crouched on the same height as the former leader.

"Maybe now you realize that my power is certainly not something you want to test, but you still have ways to go before you are on my level of strength, a lot of ways," Elleck told him.

"No, I keep my end to the deal, you become the Leader of the Security Committee, if you make me stronger! You promised that you would!" Kuyo told him.

"Calm down, I am a man of my word, the next lesson will start tomorrow, so you better take a good night sleep, maybe then, you will finally earn your next tail," Elleck told him.

Rinjou then turned around and went to the same door he came through. Kuyo stood up from the ground and turned back to his human form. He was gasping for air.

"You keep your end of the deal, and in return, I will finally kill Gohan, Moka, and Tsukune when the time comes," Kuyo said menacingly with downed eyebrows.

Elleck stood still at the door and turned his head back.

"We will see about that, tomorrow, Kuyo, get some rest," Elleck said as he opened the door and walked right through it.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now, I know what you guys are thinking, this chapter was much shorter than they usually are, but please stick to it. My next chapter will be much longer in length. This was mostly a build up for the next chapter because in this chapter, some very important stuff is going to happen. The title will not be spoiled. Hopefully, I can finish that chapter in a month.**


	18. Moka's Ascension, Tsukune's Journey

_**Moka's Ascension, Tsukune's Journey**_

* * *

 _ **Hallways of Yokai Academy**_

Walking down the hallway, Tsukune, together with Kurumu and Yukari looked for ruby to help them out with finding a new Rosarie for Moka. After a couple minutes of walking, they arrived at the infirmary where they saw Ruby mopping the floor in a janitors outfit.

"Look, there she is," Kurumu said as he pointed at the witch.

"Let's go talk to her," Tsukune told them.

They approached Ruby as the witch looked next to her and saw the trio standing.

"Oh, hi you guys, how is it going?" Ruby asked when she puts the mop back in the bucket.

"Ruby?! Why are you mopping the floor, are you the new janitor?" Yukari asked.

"Actually, it's a very long story, you see, after that whole thing with the Security Committee, the principal assigned me to help around Yokai Academy. At the same time, I protect the Great Barrier together with him, that was the reason I was there repairing the barrier," Ruby explained.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Tsukune said when he then approached her. "Ruby, the barrier needed the power of Moka's Rosarie, right?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, the principal told me that the Rosarie was created by Moka's mother, Akasha Bloodriver, to which she bestowed upon Moka to seal her powers away," Ruby told her.

"You think there might be a possibility that there are more Rosaries?" Tsukune asked.

"Impossible, the principal told me that Moka's Rosarie is one of a kind and that there are no other copies," Ruby told them.

"One of a kind? Is there a way for me to talk to Moka's mother about it? There must be a way, right?" Tsukune asked.

"Moka's mother is gone Tsukune, why do you want to know more about the Rosarie? What's going on Tsukune?" Ruby asked.

"We wanted to know if there was a way for the Other Moka to return, we all miss her too much to just let her go, but I guess there really is no way huh?" Tsukune said saddened.

Ruby saw Tsukune's depression and thought for a moment. "I don't... know if there is a way to get a new Rosarie, but maybe... you can talk to Moka's father about it," Ruby told them.

"Moka's father? You think he can help us out?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know for sure if he has a way to help you out, but that is all I know you can do," Ruby told them.

"Do you know where Moka's father is?" Kurumu asked.

"Uhhmm... According to the stories, I have heard from the principal, Moka's father resides in a castle at the Northern Barrier," Ruby told them.

"Is that where Moka comes from?" Tsukune asked.

"It's a long story, no really, it's a very long story," Ruby said.

"Alright, maybe it's best if I can go talk to him, he can help us out. Where is the Shuzen Household Ruby?" Tsukune said.

"If you take the tunnel back, you have to go left at the crossing sight and keep going straight until you see a castle in the distance," Ruby explained.

"Thanks, Ruby," Tsukune said.

Ruby then held Tsukune by the shoulder. "Hold on a second, there is a great risk you taking. Moka's father, Issa Shuzen, despises humans and he is extremely dangerous. You are risking your life to go there. Even if you are slowly becoming a vampire, you are still just a human now, and without hesitation, he will kill you in a second. Vampire and humans have a tough history together," Ruby explained.

"Issa Shuzen? I don't care if he hates me, I just want the Moka back we all love," Tsukune told her.

Kurumu and Yukari stood next to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't forget, we are there to help you out when you need it," Kurumu said.

"Thanks, you guys, let's go," Tsukune said.

"Personally, I'd tell you to not see Issa Shuzen at all! I rather like to know that you are alive and well," Ruby warned him.

"Ruby, is there something we need to know about him?" Kurumu asked.

"Moka's father is known as one of the most powerful monsters on par with even the 3 Dark Lords, no matter what you do, he can easily beat all three of you without breaking a single sweat, so whatever he says or does, do not fight him, insult him, don't do anything that makes him mad," Ruby said as she continued. "Why won't you take Gohan with you? Or Moka herself? Maybe she can talk to her father! Gohan especially can protect you against Issa when he gets too hostile" Ruby asked them.

"Uuhhmm... Well... Gohan is... uuhhm... Gohan and Moka are uh hmm..." Tsukune hesitated as he whispered to the others. "Guys, a little help, please?" Tsukune asked them.

"Well, you see Ruby, Gohan is really busy right now, and we want to surprise Moka with the new Rosarie, he told us that when we need him, we would know how to contact him, I have his number on my phone," Kurumu explained.

"Gohan is not the type of person to only help you when you need it, usually he'd just do it without hesitation. But if there is a possibility that a new Rosarie even exists... then just maybe..." Ruby said.

"Ruby, we really need to go, thanks for the info, we will see you later," Yukari said.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari left Ruby alone as she kept looking at them with one eyebrow up.

"That was... suspicious," Ruby said as she then continued mopping.

While they were still walking, they passed the corner and immediately stopped there.

"Everything will go as we planned it. Now before we go see Moka's father, we have to do something else. Everyone, come with me, I have something to show you," Yukari said as she walked away.

Tsukune and Kurumu followed the little witch outside the building. On their way, she went back to the girl's dorm, back to her own room.

* * *

 _ **Classroom 1-3, Ms. Nekonome's class.**_

In Ms. Nekonome's class, Gohan and Moka were taking geography lessons while Mizore had another class to attend. While they were all writing their notes for the next upcoming test which was tomorrow, the bell started to ring. The class packed their books and stood up from their seats

"Alright everyone, make sure to study hard and you will do just fine on the test for next week, we will continue Geography, later on, to get you all well prepared," Ms. Nekonome told her students.

As Moka was packing her book, Gohan decided to approach her. "That was a tough class huh? Who knew Geography could be that difficult?" Gohan asked.

"It just depends on how well you can remember certain states in the right continents, it's easy once you get it, " Moka replied.

"You are right," Gohan said as he then puts his hand behind his back. "Do you want to get some lunch with me in the cafeteria?" he asked her.

"You are asking me to have lunch with you?" Moka asked.

"Sure, the others have another class right now, so they cannot join us, what do you say? You don't want to be alone, right?" Gohan asked her.

"Sure, let's have some lunch, I am hungry. Hey, you think you uh... maybe..." Moka stuttered.

"If I got what?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe... share some of those sandwiches? I am out of food... and I will die if I have to get that nasty cafeteria food," Moka asked him.

"Of course, let's go, I am starving," Gohan said as he and Moka grabbed their bag.

They both went on their way to the cafeteria. When they entered the cafeteria, both went to a nearby table and both sat down. Gohan reached to his bag and grabbed the sandwiches, handing a couple to Moka.

"Thanks," Moka said, receiving the sandwiches.

"No problem," Gohan said happily.

They enjoyed their lunch, but neither of them talked to each other, they sometimes watched each other, but nothing that would spark a conversation.

"Uuuhhmmm..." Gohan mumbled.

"Yeeaahh..." Moka said as well.

Both got very quiet, as it was a very awkward situation. Neither of them knew what to say to each other.

"Uuuhh..." Gohan said as he suddenly got something he wanted to say. "Oh, I got something you want to know!" Gohan said to her.

"Tell me," Moka said.

"You know, many years ago, I once visited another planet in the universe? You remember my friend Piccolo right?" Gohan asked.

"Piccolo? Wasn't he that green monster from the East District?" Moka told him.

"Yeah, that's him. Okay, so listen, I went to a planet named Namek, which was Piccolo's home planet," Gohan explained.

"Really? What were you doing there?" Moka asked.

"We had to find the Dragon Balls to bring back our friends from the death!" Gohan asked.

"Dragon Balls? What are you talking about?" Moka replied unknowingly of what the boy was talking about.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about that. On Earth and on Namek, there are these orange Dragon Balls scattered around the planet. There are 7 of them and if you gather them all, the dragon that appears called: Shenron, will grant you any wish you want. Piccolo's race, which is the Namekians, created those Dragon Balls and because he died as well, Bulma, Krillin and I had to go to his home planet to get the wish from the original dragon: Porunga!" Gohan explained.

"Do they really grant you any wish?" Moka questioned him.

"Yeah, there are not many people who know about the Dragon Balls, and lately..." Gohan explained a Moka puts her hand on his mouth.

"These Dragon Balls, they grant you any wish? Are there limitations?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, but you see, there is a problem with them lately. The Dragon Balls have disappeared from Earth, Piccolo is trying to find out what happened, and I still haven't heard anything from him yet. I hope he is doing well. Anyways, I got something better..." Gohan said.

"That's a shame, there is one thing I think that dragon can grant me. So they are gone, but..." Moka said as she looked the other way, then back at Gohan. She decided to sit closer to him with an intrigued expression. "What else you got?" she asked curiously.

"So, back to Namek. Krillin, Vegeta and I had gathered some of the Namekian Dragon Balls, but we suddenly got attacked by a group of space mercenaries who call themselves: The Ginyu Force," Gohan explained excitedly.

"The Ginyu Force?" Moka asked.

"The Ginyu Force were really weird and flamboyant warriors, but also very powerful. Their leader, Captain Ginyu, made them to these weird poses to his subordinate, for them, it was mandatory. They had this one guy called: Recoome, he was most flamboyant and goofiest of them all. He loved doing poses, he even did them before every attack he dealt," Gohan said as he continued his story.

Moka kept listening to the boy, she was actually very interested in his story as she wanted to know more.

"There are a couple things I want to leave out, like how I almost died by getting my neck snapped and..." Gohan said as Moka interrupted him.

"No no, keep going, tell me everything! This is getting fun! You got my attention. So, what did he do?" Moka prompted him.

"Uhm... Okay, I guess... it does not matter now, I am still alive," Gohan said. "So, as I was saying, Recoome loved to do these weird poses..." Gohan continued his story as he stood up from his seat and stood in front of Moka.

* * *

 _ **Girls Dorm, Yukari's Room.**_

Several minutes have gone by, Tsukune and Kurumu were in Yukari room. The witch looked around her room, trying to find something she could use to help for this particular situation.

"Yukari, what are you looking for?" Tsukune asked.

"My spell book, it must be here somewhere," Yukari said as she kept looking around her room.

"Why do you need that spell book?" Kurumu asked.

"Found it!" Yukari said as she grabbed her book from under her bed and dusts it off.

She showed her book to the other. "I might have a spell that can help us not getting caught while we are ditching school," Yukari said.

"You do? What did you get?" Kurumu asked.

Yukari looked in her book and read several pages. The little witch finally came across the spell she needed for the job.

"This is it, you guys! This spell will help us out," Yukari said as she showed the spell to the others. "The Duplication Spell, this spell will make perfect duplicates of us for a day. Which means that when I create these duplicates, we only have 24 hours before they disintegrate into dust and our cover will be blown," Yukari told them.

"We have a full day? That is more than enough to help us," Kurumu said.

"So how does it work?" Tsukune asked.

"All I do is chant the specific words, then magic dust will surround our bodies. From the magic dust that separates from your body, the dust will create duplicates of the host. But like I said, they stay alive for 24 hours, then they will turn into dust," Yukari explained to them.

"Go for it Yukari," Kurumu said.

"Here it goes..." Yukari said as she looked in her spell book for the right line.

She then puts it down and grabbed her magic wand. "Magic Wand: Duplication! Magic Wand Duplication!" Yukari shouted when she waved her wand around.

The magic that appeared from the wand started to surround herself, Tsukune and Kurumu until they were completely covered up. After a full minute, the dust started to separate from their hosts and went to their individual places.

Tsukune's dust started to reform from the bottom to the top, as the dust created a perfect replica of Tsukune. Kurumu and Yukari were next as the dust reformed from the bottom and created replicas of the two girls.

The clones were finally created, they did not say anything yet.

"They are done, go on, say something to them, they are capable of talking," Yukari told them.

Tsukune decided to go first. "Okay uhm... Hello Tsukune, how is it going?" Tsukune asked his own duplicate.

"I am doing fine Tsukune, how are you doing Tsukune?" Duplicate-Tsukune asked him.

"Hi Kurumu, how is it going?" Duplicate-Kurumu asked.

"I'm doing great, and you look really good!" Kurumu said.

"Good, now listen, Duplicates, your job is to take our spots in class and in school for 24 hours until we are back. Do not tell anyone where we are if someone manages to find out that you are clones, and try to avoid long conversations with Moka, Gohan, Ruby, and Mizore until we are back to take back our places at school," Yukari told them strictly.

"Okay, we understand, let's go, guys!" Duplicate Tsukune said happily as he and the other clones left Yukari room.

They all looked at their clones leaving the room. "Wow, I'm surprised by how well this spell actually worked. They look really good, hopefully, they can make sure that no one finds out that we are gone," Tsukune said surprised.

"Tsukune, you don't doubt my magic, do you?" Yukari asked proudly.

"Of course not," Tsukune said quick.

Kurumu decided to step in. "Now that everything is settled, it's time to go see Moka's father," Kurumu told them.

"You are right, we really need to get a move on, we only got 1 day," Tsukune said.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari left Yukari's room and the girls dorm. When they were outside, they went to their bikes and followed the path. On their bikes, they went on their way to the tunnel, on their way to the Northern Barrier to find Moka's father.

* * *

 _ **Cafeteria**_

Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria, Gohan kept telling his story as he was standing up, in front of Moka. The vampire was listening very closely to what he was saying with her head resting on her right hand.

"So when Vegeta threw the Dragon Ball away, but Burter got it back in less than a second with his amazing speed. It was like he leaped over time! Then, then, guess who decided to stand up to fight Vegeta when Captain Ginyu left! It's the big oaf with the funny orange mohawk!" Gohan asked her.

Moka paused for a moment. "Recoome?" she answered.

"That's right! Recoome introduced himself with these weird poses like this, watch closely," Gohan said as he prepared himself.

"Ah-haha! My name's Recoome of the Ginyu Force!" Gohan shouted when he posed with his right leg in front of his left leg, his arms straight and his hands horizontal in his middle with a goofy and oafy voice.

"Now I'm gonna rub you out!" as shouted flamboyantly. "Recoome's poses are the best of the Ginyu Force! Hehe! Feel the might of my power! Heheeewww..." he shouted oafy again.

Gohan finished the several poses Recoome used to do when he was still on Planet Namek. Even doing the one-legged horizontal upper body pose.

He then looked back at the vampire and saw that Moka was watching him with one eyebrow up and a confused look on her face. He immediately stood straight again and quickly sat down.

"Uhm... Yeah, that's just a small part and... hehe..." Gohan said as he stopped talking.

Moka slowly gained a very small grin on her face. Then, something strange happened, Gohan started to hear small giggles coming from Moka, which slowly turned into laughter. He heard the laughter and looked at Moka. He actually saw her smile, he actually heard her laughing.

"Ehehehe... Ahahahahaha, I can't believe he thought those poses were cool, hahaha hahaha!" Moka laughed happily.

She wiped a tear out of her eye and opened them up, she saw Gohan right in her face and quickly got spooked by him.

"What are you doing?!" Moka asked.

"You laughed! You were laughing! I never heard you laugh since I met you! You really are laughing!" Gohan shouted extremely surprised at her.

"What? No, I wasn't laughing, what are you talking about?" Moka said to the boy.

"Yes you were, I heard it, I saw it! You were laughing!" Gohan said happily.

Moka looked the other way, but then again, she showed a smile on her face. Which Gohan noticed once again. "There it is, you are laughing again!" Gohan told her.

Moka stood up from her seat. "No, I wasn't I..." Moka said as she suddenly laughed again. "I need to go! Do not follow me!" Moka shouted as she quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

Gohan looked at the exit of the cafeteria. "That's weird, should I go talk to her?" Gohan asked as he went after the vampire.

While running through the hallway, she spoke up. "This is happening?!" Moka shouted.

She pushed the other students aside and quickly entered the girl's bathroom. She looked in a mirror and saw her smile still on her face. But inside, she felt this anger building up inside of her.

"Am I becoming soft?!" Moka said as she ran out of the girl's bathroom and ran towards the Yokai Schoolyard.

Gohan was walking around in the hallways until he arrived at the exit of Yokai Academy. He looked around, but he didn't see Moka anywhere.

"Maybe my jokes weren't funny?" Gohan asked himself.

* * *

 _ **Other side of the path towards the Northern Barrier**_

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari cycled on the path towards the Northern Barrier. With Tsukune cycling up front, they came closer and closer to the tunnel, to which they entered.

"There it is you guys, now we just need to follow the tunnel and go left at the crossing sight!" Tsukune told them.

"We are right behind you!" Kurumu said.

Inside the tunnel was this weird colored ceiling which kept moving around. Tsukune looked around, as did Kurumu and Yukari.

"Wow, what is going on?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know, it's like the tunnel is shifting shapes or something," Yukari said.

"Now we have to go, left guys, that is the way to the Northern Barrier," Tsukune said.

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, Ruby said so! Come on, we are almost there!" Tsukune said as he started cycling again.

The moment they arrived at the crossing site, they went to the left. After cycling for a while, Tsukune started to see light at the end of the tunnel. As they reached the light, they were outside once again. In the distance, they saw a huge castle.

"We are here!" Tsukune said.

Kurumu noticed the castle in the distance. "Is that where Moka's father lives?" Kurumu asked.

"I am sure of it," Tsukune said as he wanted to continue cycling.

However, just when he wanted to keep on moving, his eyes started to turn red as he felt this weird pain inside of his body.

"Ow! Aaahhh! What is... going on!" Tsukune shouted as he fell from his bike and spazzed over the floor.

Kurumu and Yukari saw that Tsukune was in deep pain and jumped off their bikes. They approached the boy and tried to calm him down.

"Tsukune! Tsukune what's going on!" Yukari asked as she then looked at Kurumu. "Kurumu, try to keep him still!" she asked her.

"Got it!" Kurumu said as she tried to calm him down and restrain him on the ground. "Tsukune, tell us, what's going on!" she asked.

"I don't know! Something inside, it's hurting so much! It's like... my blood is boiling!" Tsukune shouted in agony and pain.

"Your blood?!" Kurumu said as she then looked at Yukari. "Yukari, it's Moka's vampire blood, it must be hurting him from the inside, what can we do?!" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"This is not good! I don't have anything with me to calm him down," Yukari said nervously.

Then, Tsukune started to calm down and stopped moving around. Kurumu looked closely at him as it appeared Tsukune was unconscious. She checked his heart to hear if it was still beating.

"Good, his heart hasn't stopped beating, maybe it's best if we stop here for a couple hours until Tsukune is better, maybe if we really have to, we need to go back to Yokai Academy," Kurumu said.

"That's a good idea, I'll prepare some food for the three of us. Sooner or later, Tsukune will wake up, then he must be very hungry," Yukari said.

Kurumu who held Tsukune on her back and Yukari looked around the area. They found an open spot somewhere close and decided to take a break for Tsukune to recover.

"I'll prepare some food, Kurumu, you stay with Tsukune and see if he needs something," Yukari said as she grabbed her bag and looked for some food to prepare.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard**_

Gohan was walking around the schoolyard, looking for Moka to see if he can help her out after her sudden outburst. He couldn't find her anywhere like she had just disappeared.

"Where could she have gone to?" Gohan asked himself.

He then heard several explosions and trees getting destroyed in the far distance. He decided to rise up in the air and looked in the distance. He saw something weird going on to his far right side.

"That must be her," Gohan said as he flew towards the destruction.

While he was flying above the forest, below him, he saw Moka surrounded by her own energy, kicking and destroying the surroundings around her.

"There she is!" Gohan said as he descends to talk to the troubled vampire.

Gohan stood behind Moka, as the vampire quit her rampage for just a second.

"Don't come near me!" Moka shouted at him as she then kicked a tree to pieces.

Gohan still came close to her, but slowly to not get her angrier. "Moka, what's wrong with you? The first minute, you were laughing, now you are furious. Was the joke I told you a bad one?" Gohan asked when he came closer to the enraged vampire.

"I said don't come near me!" Moka shouted.

Gohan then stopped walking and stood in place. "Okay, okay I am standing still, but just... tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you," Gohan asked.

"If you want to help me this much, why won't you leave and never show your face to me!" Moka told him harshly.

"But I don't understand it, what did I do to get you this angry?" Gohan asked.

"I am still starting to get soft, my fighting sense will soon follow. I need to stay on edge, I need to stay strong!" Moka told him as she then stopped her rampage once again.

"Your fighting sense?" Gohan asked.

"I am starting to turn into that Other Moka, I started giggling, then the next thing that comes is laughing and the soft talking. I really am getting weaker by the day as a person," Moka said depressed.

"I don't get it, is it that bad?" Gohan asked.

"Always when the Rosarie is pulled off, I use the fights to keep myself at an advantage. But being with you and other people, even smiling and laughing like Other Moka, made me realize that I am only getting softer and softer by the day, that is why I came here, to get my fighting spirit back," Moka explained.

"Moka, it's not a bad thing if you laugh every now and then, it does not change who you are as a person," Gohan told her.

"Don't try anything funny, people like you are making me look like a weakling. Go away, I want to be alone for now, I need to be myself again!" Moka shouted at him.

Gohan thought for a moment. _"Get your fighting edge back... I think I got an idea,"_ Gohan said as he approached her once again.

Moka noticed Gohan trying to get closer to him but she did not turn around. "I said don't come closer!" Moka shouted.

She then received a tap on her shoulder as she then turned around. "I told you I..." Moka spoke when suddenly, she received a massive punch in the gut. "Dargh Aargh!" Moka grunt as she went to her knees and look above while holding her gut.

She saw Gohan standing with a challenging grin on his face.

"You know Moka, maybe I was wrong about you after you. I used to think you were strong, but seeing you this depressed? You are nothing more than a whining fool, and to ever think I used my transformation on you. Such a disgrace, I guess I will always be stronger than you," Gohan told her menacingly.

"Why you... you better... take that back!" Moka shouted.

She jumped off the ground and angrily attacked the half breed Saiyan. Her kicks kept missing, and Gohan was only watching her with a challenging grin on her face.

"Is that all you got? Are you just going to take it, or are you going to do something about it Moka!" Gohan shouted at her.

Moka grinds her teeth as her energy started to increase, still, it didn't faze Gohan even a bit. In a split second, Moka reappeared in front of Gohan and dealt a devastating kick in the chest, which Gohan grabbed rather easily. The wind wavering from her kick started to blow behind Gohan from the impact.

The vampire started to breathe heavily in and out.

"You really think you are so tough huh! Don't get so full of yourself! I will beat you even if it's the last thing I will do!" Moka told him.

Gohan only showed a hand gesture to come at her. "Come on, proof it," Gohan teased her which she quickly followed up with speeding kicks.

Gohan sways out of each kick and grabbed her face the moment he got the chance. He forced her towards the ground, restraining her movement.

"So uhm... are you going to fight? Enough with this act already," Gohan told her as she tried to get out of the boy's grip.

"What!" Moka asked shockingly.

Gohan then got shocked with widened eyes. "Ooh, oh wait, you are already at full 100 percent?! My bad, I thought we had just begun to play. Now I realize how much of a waste of time you are. Forget Super Saiyan, you don't even deserve my full powered base form," Gohan insulted her greatly.

She surprisingly then went in with a punch as her, which Gohan swayed each hit she tried to deal.

"You are going to punch someone who wears glasses?" Gohan asked as Moka missed yet another strike as Gohan swayed the second one. "You can't even hit someone who wears glasses," he teased her.

"Gohan..." Moka said as she slightly spazzed. "Do you have a death wish!?" the vampire threatened him

Gohan then went closer to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Deathwish? Moka, you won't even lay a finger on me. Do you want to know something interesting? Sooner or later, you will turn into the Other Moka, you will giggle, you will laugh, you will learn to love while your powers, your fighting spirit, and your prodigal talent will cease to exist. Which means, you will never be able to get stronger than me. You will forever be known as the weakest and softest vampire ever who could never measure up to the Saiyan race, to begin with," Gohan told her.

Moka's eyelids started to go up and down really fast like a spasm. Suddenly, something happened to Moka that never happened to her before. Her energy started to increase, not like she normally does, she got covered in her purple aura which started to look like a purple force field around her body. Gohan noticed the change, which he never saw before.

"You are finally awake, that's your fighting spirit Moka, it never left you, it just needed more motivation," Gohan told her wisely.

Moka didn't listen to him and grabbed Gohan's arm. She slowly managed to get out of his grip and pushed the boy off of her. Moka stood up from the ground as her hair was wavering around her and her purple force field got brighter in the color purple.

Gohan looked at how Moka's had gained a new power. "Wow, it's like a powerful energy source from the outside of her body..." Gohan commented as he then received a devastating right kick in the gut by Moka.

She then used her left kick to deal a blow in Gohan's face, which made the half breed get launched away.

"Dargh Ooh!" Gohan shouted the process.

"Where is that same bravado you had earlier! Can't back up your words anymore!" Moka shouted at Gohan.

She went in pursuit as her speed got increased more than she ever did, running while her footsteps broke the ground. Gohan was sitting against a tree as Moka stood right in front of him. He puts his head up as she was ready for another kick. Gohan didn't do anything, it was like he was expecting this to happen.

"Take this!" Moka shouted as the kick she dealt, shot the half breed Saiyan through several trees.

"Amazing, it's only getting stronger and stronger by the second," Gohan said proudly with a grin while getting smashed through the trees.

Gohan landed against the last tree and fell with his head down. Moka runs up to Gohan and tried to go for the finishing blow.

"Moka!" Gohan said as he puts his head up.

"Got any last words you bastard!" Moka shouted psychotically.

Gohan looked at the ground at first, then looked back at Moka. I got some words I want to say. Take a good look at yourself!" Gohan told her

Then, Moka's rage started to got subdued and breaths in and out. "Heh... heh... heh... Myself? What are you..." she breaths.

"Didn't you say that you lost your fighting spirit?!" Gohan shouted.

Her expression changed, her rage had finally disappeared. "What... did... you say?" Moka asked tiredly.

"All I said was just a trick, I didn't mean any of it, I wanted you to get mad at me to release your fighting edge, and who else is the better person for you to get mad at than me?" Gohan told her.

"Y-You wanted me to get mad and attack you?" Moka asked.

"You were so worried that you might change into someone else, so I decided to challenge you enough so that you get the same fighting spirit back as when we fought each other!" Gohan told her as Moka listened. "Let me say this, the Moka I just saw was the real Moka Akashiya, a student of Yokai Academy, a powerful vampire, and one of the people I admire the most. Your personality defines who you are! Take a look at yourself, you will never change into someone else, you will always be you" Gohan told her.

Moka didn't move but showed Gohan a straight face. "Hmmm... Gohan, if you could pick between Other Moka and me to stay here on Yokai Academy, who would you pick?" Moka asked.

"Well, when you ask me that, it sounds really unfair because I also like that Other Moka, but I would choose you over her," Gohan told her.

"Why? For the most part, I was only interested in beating you, now you are here trying to help me from not losing my edge? Why would you rather have me here? Why go through so much trouble for me?" Moka asked

Gohan looked towards the sky as he thought for a second.

"If I am honest, it all has to do with your personality, it's about who you really are. That is why I said it was not really fair for me to pick you over the Other Moka because I really like her as well. She is my best friend, really nice, caring, friendly. However, I like it more when people are themselves. You are arrogant, proud, strong-willed. Staying strong means everything to you. That is basically why I would have picked you. I guess you really can say that I am more interested in the real Moka because of who she truly is, rather than something or someone that tries to make her someone else, like the Rosarie," Gohan explained as he scratched his head with his hand.

Moka looked down at the ground and softly downed her eyebrows. "I understand it now, you are with me all this time, not to change me, but because you are more interested in my true self than my Outer Moka personality," Moka told him.

She noticed that she still had a purple force field around her body. She looked at her arms, as she wasn't familiar with this kind of strength.

"What's happening to me? This power, I never experienced anything like this," Moka asked.

Gohan then approached her. "That is unbelievable, with your amazing fighting abilities, you managed to create some type of energy barrier which also serves are a power source. You know what Moka?" Gohan said.

"What?" Moka asked.

"You were so worried that you were getting weaker, that you would change too much, but you have only gotten more powerful than you were before," Gohan told her proudly.

"A new power? I feel so much energy resonating from this field," Moka asked.

"Yeah, you did it all by yourself, you should be very proud," Gohan said amazed.

Suddenly, Moka's force field started to disappear as she looked at her body and saw that her new ability was gone. She then looked at Gohan.

"I want to learn more about this new ability, this 'Force Field', maybe if I can master it, I would be able to reach more heights to my power," Moka said.

Gohan then had another idea he wanted to share with her.

"How about this? Since you have this new ability, how about we train together every now and then? You can learn to keep your abilities under control and if you need any help, I will be there for you," Gohan asked.

Moka had to think for a second.

"Train? You and me?" Moka asked curiously.

"Sure, we can train your force field thingy, maybe we can discover more abilities! What do you say?!" Gohan asked excitedly.

She then showed a genuine smile on her face. "Sure, we will train together, how about later tonight, I want to try this new ability again," Moka asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Gohan said he then looked at his watch. "Oh, class is almost starting, we have to hurry up or we will be late, Ms. Nekonome wants to do Geography again," Gohan said.

"Don't worry, we will get there, come on, let's go," Moka said.

With Gohan walking next to her, they both went back to class. On the way, they talked about the recent events.

"You should give your new ability a name?" Gohan asked.

"I don't think it needs one, not every attack you have needs a specific name. However, I am open to suggestions. What did you have in mind?" Moka asked him.

"Uuhh... Oh, how about the Moka-Shield?" Gohan said as he laughed.

Moka kept looking at him. "That sounds stupid, try again, a vampire like me needs a good name," Moka told him

"A Vampire like you..." Gohan thought for a moment. "I got it!" Gohan shouted as Moka looked back at the vampire.

"What do you got?" Moka asked him.

"How about The Shield?" Gohan asked her.

"Hmmm... sounds a bit simple, don't you think?" Moka asked him.

"Well, an over the top name is not really necessary," Gohan told her.

"It sounds better than the last one for sure," Moka said.

"Alright, a Shield, that could work," Moka said.

"No no no Moka, you are saying it wrong. It's The Shield, not a Shield. It's the force of a powerful vampire manifesting on the outside!" Gohan said smart and geeky.

Moka shook her head. "Gohan, you are such a geek you know that?" Moka told him off.

"Yeeaahh... I know, it's just that..." Gohan said as he then received a pat on his shoulder.

He looked next to him and saw Moka actually smiling at him. "But that's what I like about you, a geek in school and a powerful warrior on the side. Hahahaha..." Moka told him with a genuine yet still arrogant laugh.

"Hehehe..." Gohan grinned slightly. "Hey, you are smiling and laughing again," Gohan told her.

"I know, it does not hurt to laugh at things when they are genuinely funny, don't you think?" Moka asked him.

Gohan only smiled back at her as they both arrived back at the Yokai Schoolyard and back to their class.

"We only got one more Geography class before school is over," Moka said.

"We should see the others back in class again," Gohan said.

* * *

 _ **Northern Barrier Forest**_

Still, in the forest of the Northern Barrier, Kurumu and Yukari stayed close to Tsukune. Several hours went by since then but he still didn't wake up yet. Yukari was preparing soup for the both of them.

"Kurumu, how is Tsukune doing?" Yukari asked as she looked at the Succubus.

"I don't know, he does not feel too warm, nor does he feels too cold," Kurumu said.

"Do you think he will wake up soon?" Yukari asked.

"He has to," Kurumu said.

Kurumu went over to sit next to Yukari as the little witch prepared some soup for the two of them. Kurumu grabbed a bowl and ate some of the soup.

She suddenly got a green grossed out face. "Yukari, what is this soup!" Kurumu asked her disgusted.

"It is Frog-leg soup, made with only the freshest frog legs, and with a few peppers for the spicy taste," Yukari said proudly.

"Yukari, can you cook something that is, I don't know, edible? Do witches really eat this type of soup?" Kurumu asked annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Yukari said as she took a sip from her soup, which ironically had a Frog leg on her spoon. "This is pretty good if I say so myself, the melange is just the right taste," Yukari said as she kept enjoying her soup.

Kurumu puts her bowl down and only kept looking at Tsukune. _"Tsukune, please be alright,"_ Kurumu thought in her mind, worried that he might not wake up at all.

But while they were enjoying food, well only Yukari that is, the tree's all got blown away by a strong wind which created a huge open space, exposing the three students of Yokai Academy.

"What is going on!" Yukari shouted as the soup and her entire bowl got blown away by the strong wind.

"I don't know, but you need to help me protect Tsukune," Kurumu said.

As the powerful wind was still blowing around the students, suddenly, they heard footsteps. The noises of steps came closer and closer to them.

"Kurumu, someone is coming, stay close to Tsukune, I will try and buy some time," Yukari said as she stood up right in front of Kurumu and Tsukune.

The footsteps were shown to be a male who slowly walked up to the girl and the unconscious human. Yukari looked slowly as she saw a man standing in front of them with his energy surrounding his being.

The man had short black hair which was wavering in his own wind and a goat, he wore a black jacket and black pants.

Yukari stood face to face with the unknown man, her knees were getting weaker and weaker.

"S-S-Stay back, I am warning you!" Yukari shouted as she closed her eyes and only pointed her wand out of fear.

The man then looked at Kurumu who was together with Tsukune, and his eyes widened.

"Monsters... together with human scum," the man insulted him.

"Just, who are you?!" Kurumu asked.

"Issa Shuzen and you two are Yokai students, together with a human being," Issa said strictly.

Yukari opened her eyes. "Wait, you are Issa Shuzen?" Yukari asked.

"Correct, now before I kill that wretched human, tell me why you are here!" Issa demanded to know from them.

"Mr. Shuzen, please just hear us out for a moment! You can't kill Tsukune, he has been through a really rough time! Many people want him dead and..." Yukari said as she got interrupted by the man.

"Of course people want him dead, he is a human, the mortal enemy of monsters and especially us vampires," Issa told them.

"But he never did anything wrong! He helped all of us whenever we need it, and we would do the same for him," Kurumu said.

"I am well aware of this boy's actions, my daughter seems to appreciate him. That is until that barrier broke, and the Rosarie had to be sacrificed for the well-being of all the monsters," Issa told them as he turned their backs to them.

"Wait, sir, have you been keeping an eye on Moka at Yokai Academy this whole time?" Yukari asked.

"I have seen almost everything happening, to make sure Moka stays safe. Besides Moka would resent me if I kill this boy right here and now," Issa said as he then looked at Tsukune's unconscious body. "He received Moka's blood that one time," Issa said as he walked up to Tsukune and crouched down.

"He is not dead, he is just weaker due to Moka's blood. After a while, he will be back on his feet and wake up. But this is just the beginning of Tsukune's change, the real side effects are much, much worse," Issa said.

"What are the side effects? Can we be prepared for them?" Yukari asked.

"No, there is no telling when the real side effects will happen, but back to the topic at hand, what is it that you children are doing here in my area?" Issa told them.

Yukari and Kurumu looked at each other, then back at Issa Shuzen for their answer. Yukari approached the grown man who had his arms crossed and a strict face.

"You see, Mr. Shuzen, Tsukune, Kurumu and I came to you because we wanted to talk to you. The Great Barrier had to be prepared and Moka sacrificed her Rosarie. We want to know if there is any chance that there is another Rosarie to bring our best friend back," Yukari asked.

Issa was quiet for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "No, there is no second Rosarie, the one Moka had is a one of a kind, once it's gone, it's gone," Issa explained to them.

"I... don't... believe that!" a voice spoke up to the vampire.

Yukari and Kurumu looked behind them and saw Tsukune slowly getting off the ground with shaky legs.

"You are awake?" Issa told him.

"You are... Moka's father?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Issa answered him.

Tsukune slowly walked up to Issa, he was still weak, but he didn't care much.

"I needed to talk to you, about Moka," Tsukune told him.

"Your friends already told me your intentions, and there are no other Rosaries. The Moka you see right now is the true Moka. The Rosarie just reflected an image of Moka's mother, the Moka you befriended is just a phantom of Akasha," Issa said as he looked the other way.

"I don't believe that!" Tsukune shouted at him.

Issa shockingly looked at Tsukune and narrowed his eyes. Kurumu and Yukari got nervous but Tsukune kept his ground.

"I suggest you watch your tone on how you speak to me, remember, the reason I haven't killed you yet was that Moka would be angry at me if I did, so do not press your luck kid," Issa threatened the boy as he waved his hair bang aside.

"And I suggest that you stop thinking about your daughter as a phantom that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place! She was taken away from me and I want my friend back!" Tsukune said.

Issa mumbled for a bit and looked back at the boy.

"Moka became one of my first friends since I came to Yokai Academy, she has been with me from the very beginning and always helped me out when I needed it! She even saved my life from the Security Committee! She means the world to me," Tsukune told him.

"Hmmm..." Issa sounded as he closed his eyes

"Maybe you don't know your own daughter, because the Moka I know, she is her own person, she has her own soul! I know you can help me out, you don't want to because you think I do not deserve her! But after everything that went through, I deserve her more than you, and I can prove that to you!" Tsukune told him angrily.

Moka's father opened his eyes and looked at Tsukune. "You got guts to talk to me like that, your little speech made me understand what kind of person you are," Issa said as he turned around and walked away. "Come with me, I'll show you something... interesting..." he told him.

Tsukune looked back at Kurumu and Yukari as they all followed Issa who walked towards his castle.

* * *

 _ **Ms. Nekonome's classroom 1-3**_

Moka, Gohan, Mizore and the clones of Tsukune and Kurumu took the class of the day. She gave several students the chance to figure out which capital was in which country.

"Tsukune, what is the capital of Russia?" Ms. Nekonome asked

"Amsterdam!" Duplicate-Tsukune shouted.

"N-No, that is wrong," Ms. Nekonome said.

Gohan and Moka looked surprised at Tsukune, who kept looking at the board like a zombie. Ms. Nekonome continued.

"The capital is Moscow, alright, Kurumu, what is the capital of China?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Washington DC!" Duplicate-Kurumu shouted.

Mizore looked at Tsukune and Kurumu. "That's weird," Mizore said suspiciously.

"Alright, Tsukune, Kurumu, you really need to do your homework, the test is tomorrow and I made sure that we have an extra Geography class for all of you to prepare. I expect good grades from the both of you. Do I make myself clear?" Ms. Nekonome told them seriously.

"Yes, Ms. Nekonome! We are sorry for being wrong! We will do our homework!" Tsukune and Kurumu said creepily at the same time.

"Good," Ms. Nekonome said as she puts her attention to the rest of her class. "Class, this was my last lesson, tomorrow at 9:00 AM, the test will start. You will have 1 hour to answer all of the questions. Don't forget that this test is 25% of your final grade, but before I forget, let me tell you all something really fun!" Ms. Nekonome said.

The students grabbed their bag but kept listening to their teacher.

"I wonder what she is planning to do," Gohan said.

Moka kept listening to her with her arms crossed.

"After the test, you have gym class. I talked to Mr. Kotsubo and we both decided that you all need to blow some steam the right way. So tomorrow, you will all have a fun Football match! The class will be split up into 2 teams of 7 people, and the team that wins gets a special prize!" Ms. Nekonome told them excitedly.

The students all sounded excited about the upcoming football match. Gohan didn't really know what to think, however, someone else got a whole different reaction.

"Hmmm..." Moka said with a huge grin. "This... could get pretty damn interesting," Moka said sinisterly.

"That was all class, have a nice day, school is over!" Ms. Nekonome said as she dismissed her class.

The students stood up from their seats and left the classroom. Mizore met up with Tsukune, Kurumu, Moka, and Gohan.

"Tsukune, Kurumu, what was with you back there in the class? You were both way off," Mizore said surprised.

"We just had an off day! Tsukune and I are going to learn the Geography class! Bye friends!" Duplicate-Kurumu said as she and Tsukune walked away.

Mizore narrowed her eyes, then looked at Gohan and Moka. "Those two are acting really weird, maybe they are sick or something," Mizore said as the three walked through the hallway. "Anyways, I wanted to know, how are things going between you two?" Mizore asked.

Moka and Gohan looked at each other. "Surprisingly, we get along much better than we thought, Moka and I are going to train later tonight," Gohan answered.

"Really? Moka?" Mizore said as she looked at the white haired vampire.

"It's like he said, we are getting along, that is not a problem for you, isn't it?" Moka asked.

"No, it's not a problem, but... do you feel at home here at Yokai Academy?" Mizore asked.

"Kind of, it's getting close but... you know," Moka hesitated slightly.

"I am happy you guys are not fighting each other again like you did before, it was about time you guys actually tried to talk to each other. I am happy for you," Mizore said with a casual face.

"You certainly look happy, seeing your expression," Gohan joked to her.

"I have to go, I want to learn for that Geography test tomorrow morning, I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" Mizore said as she went to another way.

"Bye Mizore!" Gohan waved her goodbye.

Moka and Gohan were left alone as they walked through the hallway, on their way to the exit of the building.

Once outside the building, Moka and Gohan went to the same grass field they went before, as they both laid down next to each other with their hands behind their heads.

"This is absolutely my favorite spot in all of Yokai Academy," Gohan said.

"Is it because you can just take a nap and drift away here?" Moka asked.

"Exactly, it's one of the moments when I don't have to think about school all the time, but taking some rest. The more I rest, the better I can learn," Gohan told her.

"I see, so you are here to take some rest before training?" Moka asked.

"Yes, it's a basic rule my dad always had. After a hard time of training, always take a break and let your body rest. After that, you get stronger, and you can train even more. He had more sayings like that, but I'll spare you all of that," Gohan told her.

"Hmph..." Moka mumbled.

Suddenly, Gohan then looked next to him. "That reminds me, I have been talking about my family all the time, you even met my little brother, but you never told me anything about your family," Gohan told her.

"My... family..." Moka paused as she then looked the other way.

Gohan saw that there was something wrong with Moka. "I'm sorry, was it wrong? I don't want to cause any more pain if you have problems with your family, I won't ask it..." Gohan said as he suddenly got silenced by Moka as she puts her hand on his mouth.

"No, it's not a problem, you are right, I really haven't talked about my own family a lot, only about yours," Moka said as she then looked at Gohan. "I think I should start with my little sister, Kokoa Shuzen," Moka told him.

"Kokoa?" Gohan asked.

"What I am about to tell you will sound very ironic to you, but Kokoa always begged me to fight her, so that she could beat me, and she was never able to," Moka told him.

"Really! Ahahaha, now it all makes sense, hahaha!" Gohan laughed.

"Hehehe... yeah, vampires are obsessed with showing their powers to others, especially those who are powerful," Moka replied to him.

"I see," Gohan said interested.

"Then there is me, I am the third oldest of 4 siblings," Moka told him.

"Who are your other 2 sisters?" Gohan asked.

"It's a little complicated than that because I don't really see both my sisters eye to eye, except for Kokoa. Hell, she might be here soon to try and fight me again. My second older sister, Kahlua Shuzen, has a reputation for being extremely dangerous. She loved Kokoa so much, but even she is afraid of her. If you think I was dangerous, just wait until you meet either Kahlua or Akua," Moka told him.

"Dangerous as in how? Deadly?" Gohan asked.

"As deadly as can be. Kahlua is able to use assassination techniques before you can even blink your eyes. Akua is even more dangerous than she is. She is a master of hand-to-hand combat, extremely intelligent, and her most feared technique and weapon, the Moon Crushing Dimensional sword," Moka told him.

"Dimensional Sword? As in 'cutting through everything in reality' type of sword?" Gohan asked shockingly

"Yep, if you even see her, go Super Saiyan 2 immediately, once you are hit by her sword, it's over. You need all your speed to dodge it, as Akua moves with supersonic speed around her opponent," Moka told him.

Gohan thought for a moment. "Hmmm... go Super Saiyan 2... supersonic speed?" Gohan told her in her thoughtful manner.

"That is why I hesitated, my family situation is a depressing one, all I can tell is you to stay on guard when you see any of them," Moka said.

"Hmmm... will there ever be a chance that I meet your strongest sister, Akua Shuzen? Would she fight me as well?" Gohan asked.

"She is my sister and a vampire, so duuhh..." Moka said as she continued. "If she does, do not hesitate and transform, I don't know how much of your power you used, but to stay alive, you better take repercussion," Moka told him.

"Eehhhmmm, do not take this the wrong way Moka," Gohan told her.

"No problem, I am not as hard-headed as before," Moka said.

"In our fight, when I was in base form, I was actually only trying as much as you were because I did not want to hurt your pride. I can still increase my base power before becoming a Super Saiyan. Supersonic speed is not a problem for me," Gohan said.

Moka then looked at him. "Heh, I knew you were holding back a lot, so you didn't even need to go Super Saiyan? You only did it because I demanded it," Moka finally realized.

"Yes, that is right, but what about your father?" Gohan asked.

"My dad, Issa Shuzen, he is almost as powerful as my mother who was the strongest of the 3 Dark Lords, once's he sees you and the power you wield, prepare to fight him," Moka told him.

"Again? Moka, do I really have to fight your whole family when I see them?" Gohan asked surprisingly.

"With me included, you might. It's your fault for being strong. When you see them, you have to face the consequences," Moka jokingly told him.

"Sheesh, this is getting pretty tough, I never had this many challenges before, I dunno what to think," Gohan said tiredly. "So, when do you want to train?" he asked her.

"Before we start, let's stay here for a while. This place is so tranquil, I want to stay here for a while," Moka said tiredly.

"Yeah I agree, and it's best not to scale powers anymore, or else people will get mad, that guy behind the computer is already getting enough problems as it is," Gohan said.

"Which people are you talking about? The guy behind the computer?" Moka asked.

"Uuuwaaaahh!" Gohan sounded tired as he pointed to the far left side. "Over there," He said.

As Moka looked, she suddenly understood what he really meant.

"Oooohh... that guy, those people, I see what you mean. He will get over it, he needs to ignore it, don't you think so, Gohan?" Moka replied.

The vampire looked at Gohan. "Gohan?" Moka sounded as she saw that his eyes were closed, it was obvious that Gohan was taking a nap.

"Hmph, you certainly didn't waste time to take a nap, but that does not look too bad," Moka said as she also took some rest. "I think I am actually starting to feel at home at Yokai Academy," Moka said as she took some rest as well.

* * *

 ** _Issa's Castle_**

Issa Shuzen together with Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu walked through a hallway in the castle. They didn't know where Moka's father was taking them, but still, they thought that if they follow him, he might be able to help out.

After walking for a couple minutes, Issa stopped in front of a door.

"We are here," Issa said as he opened up the door and entered the room.

The others followed him inside. Issa went on a pedestal with a blanket covering it. He pulled the blanket off and showed the three students what was behind the blanket and glass. They couldn't believe what they saw, but it was really what they were looking for.

"It's the Rosarie!" Tsukune shouted.

"No way, so there really is another one!" Kurumu said shockingly.

"Only this Rosarie is left, this is the very last one, if this one is destroyed, the Moka you love will be gone forever," Issa said as he thought back to the time he received this particular Rosarie. "The Rosarie Akasha gave Moka was supposed to be a one of a kind. However, I convinced her to create a second Rosarie to make sure that when something happens to her original, we can replace it," Issa Shuzen explained.

"That is unbelievable, she did it to make sure that there is always a part of her in Moka," Tsukune said as he approached Issa Shuzen, more determined than ever. "Sir, can I please have that Rosarie? I can make sure that Moka returns," Tsukune asked.

"To be fair kid, I don't think you actually deserve this Rosarie," Issa told him strictly.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, your motives to get a new Rosarie is what you consider 'noble' and the right thing to do, but did you even think about what Moka herself wants? You cannot force her to wear the Rosarie again if she does not want to. Do you know Moka long enough to know what her true motives are?" Issa asked.

"Uhmm... well... The thing is that she is so interested in another friend of mine, she barely even wants me around," Tsukune mumbled.

"Why do you think she does not want anything to do with you? Does it have anything to do with your memories of the Other Moka?" Issa asked him.

"I just wish everything went back to normal, that is why I am here," Tsukune said saddened.

"Tsukune, you are forcing the real Moka to be like someone who does not really exist," Issa told him.

"That is not true! I was just trying to make her feel at home!" Tsukune said offended.

"Hmhmhm..." Issa laughed at the boy. "You say that but your actions speak for itself. Didn't you force Moka to join the Newspaper club? Didn't you try to force her to become your partner with the Movie Project? That is the reason why I am showing you this Rosarie. It does not matter if you can give her a new Rosarie, it still depends on the real Moka if she is willing to put it on again. The Moka you love will return if you can accept Moka for who she really is. The Moka you see with white hair and the cold attitude is the true Moka, and only one of your friends managed to accept her for who she is, will you?" Issa explained to him.

"But, doesn't Moka miss it to wear the Rosarie?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, for you to learn your lesson about Moka's true nature, you can take this Rosarie with you and try to get your friend back," Issa said as he took the class off of the pedestal and grabbed the Rosarie.

"You mean it!" Tsukune shouted excitedly.

"Remember, this is not a charity case, I am giving you this Rosarie for you to learn your lesson. When the time comes, you will realize something hurtful, something that will destroy you as a person. Then you wish that you never took the Rosarie from me, to begin with. It will be the same time when you realize Moka's true intentions and true nature," Issa said as he handed the Rosarie Cross to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at the Rosarie, then back at the vampire. "Moka's true nature? What do you mean by that? What is that hurtful thing?" Tsukune asked.

"That is something you will find out yourself, go back to Yokai Academy, see if you can succeed in bringing Moka back," Issa said as he turned his back on them.

"Thank you, sir, I will get Moka back by any means!" Tsukune said as he, Yukari and Kurumu left the room.

Issa kept looking at the group of three with his hands behind his back. "That boy is clueless. He thinks his intentions are the right thing to do, but little does he know, he is only making everything much worse. Still, this is the only way for him to learn his lesson... eventually... he might do the right thing after all," Issa said as he then walked away from the room

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari eventually exited the castle and stood outside, seeing that it was getting dark.

"It's getting late, we better return quickly," Kurumu said.

Tsukune looked at the Rosarie and thought for a moment. "Even if you have the Rosarie back, things will only get worse and worse. What could Moka's father mean by that? I only want to make things better, but instead, how do I make things worse now that I have the Rosarie back?" Tsukune whispered.

Kurumu touched Tsukune's shoulder. "Are you thinking about what Moka's father said?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, what if he was right? What could happen that would be so terrible that it will hurt all of us?" Tsukune asked.

Then Yukari approached him. "Tsukune, why won't you keep the Rosarie a secret and think about it for a couple days. When you think it is the right time, you can tell Moka that you got her a new one," Yukari told him.

"I think that's the best thing to do, I really need to think about it," Tsukune said.

Tsukune puts the Rosarie back in his pocket and hopped on his bike. Kurumu and Yukari followed as they cycled away from the castle.

They returned to the tunnel and followed the same way back to Yokai Academy.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Forest, Early in the Evening.**_

Moka was standing in the forest, all by herself with her eyes closed. She kept as quiet as she could be.

 _"I know you are out there Gohan,"_ Moka thought in her mind. _"Stay calm, composed, that way, you can find your opponent,"_ she said relaxed.

She heard some noises in the bushes and only focused her attention on the right side, but there was nothing there, thus she went back to her concentration.

Little did she know, the bush was in front of a tree, in which Gohan was hiding and observed Moka.

"Good, she is concentrating, I wonder if she can find me this time, all she needs to do is to stay calm," Gohan said as he left the tree.

Moka heard noise coming from the tree and looked at the tree. "Almost!" Moka said.

Then, Gohan reappeared behind Moka as he went in with a punch. But Moka quickly turned around and grabbed his fist.

"There you are, you won't fool me twice," Moka told him.

"You learn fast," Gohan patronized her.

He then jumped back and stood in fighting stance. "Your senses are good, now let's see how you do in hand to hand, until The Shield returns," Gohan said

Moka stood ready to engage in battle, then Gohan rushed her and went in with a punch. Moka sways away and avoided Gohan's strike. He then went in with speeding punches and kicks, but Moka avoided all of them and kept her defense up.

Every strike he dealt missed her. So the moment he realized that he wasn't hitting her, he decided to speed it up a notch. His energy started to rise.

"Heeeyyyaaa! Come on!" Gohan shouted as he rushed her once again.

Moka got it more difficult to avoid Gohan's strikes, some strikes were connecting, as she jumped to the back to get some space and crouched on the ground.

"Damn, he's getting faster," Moka said.

"Are you giving up?" Gohan asked challenging.

"Don't be an idiot," Moka said as she looked up and caught her breath.

The vampire breaths in an out and looked at Gohan, face to face. She reappeared in front of Gohan as she tried to deal a straight kick. Gohan raised his leg and blocked her kick with his knee.

The silver-haired vampire continued with speeding kicks, trying to catch him off guard, but Gohan kept his cool. But while he was blocking and avoiding her attack, Gohan kept a close look on Moka and saw that something was once again happening to her.

Slowly, her energy started to surround her body as it got brighter and brighter by the second.

"Keep it up, you are almost there," Gohan thought while engaging with Moka in battle.

As she continued her barrage of kicks, her energy started resonating more and more, until it finally fully appeared.

"Alright! Stop!" Gohan said as he held Moka down and stopped the fight.

He quickly grabbed a stopwatch from his pocket and started to watch the timer to see how long this field would last.

She stood still and looked at her. "This feels good," Moka said intrigued.

"Alright, I set my timer to see how long The Shield stays active. Now let me see what you can do with it," Gohan said as he raised his hand. "I'll try one of my energy blasts, don't worry, I am only trying to test you out," Gohan told her.

"Who said I was scared? Bring it!" Moka told him.

He shot a small ki blast at Moka, to which she saw coming. She only stood still as the blast made direct contact.

Smoke covered the small area, Gohan looked closely and saw that Moka was unharmed. He then shot several more small ki blasts, which again, did not hurt Moka.

"So, it really serves as a shield, you took those blasts without a scratch," Gohan said.

"Hmm... So I can protect myself against certain energy attacks, what else..." Moka said.

Gohan then flew towards her and tried to go in with a punch. But his punch didn't do anything to Moka.

"Oh, it seems it is resistant to hand to hand attacks as well, though I still think it depends on how much power I put into it," Gohan said as he then crossed his arms. "Try another one of those energy blasts you do with your kicks," Gohan told her

Moka spins once and used one of her powerful kicks to create an energy blast. The blast she created was lighting up the same color as her force field and cut through the trees and eventually went into the sky.

Gohan looked up and saw the blast. "Okay, you can use your monster energy to create blasts?" Gohan observed.

While Moka was standing tall with her hands on her hips, suddenly, The Shield quickly disappeared from her body. Moka looked at her and saw that it was gone.

Gohan quickly stopped the timer.

"Ah, okay so The Shield only stays active for exactly 10 minutes, that is not really long," Gohan told her.

"With more training, the limit will increase, it is no problem," Moka said.

"Yeah, you are right," Gohan said.

He looked at the sky and saw that it was getting darker. He then looked on his watch.

"It's getting late, we got that Geography test tomorrow, we better call it a day," Gohan said.

"That's fine, I need to take some rest anyway, you might not have noticed it, but The Shield is making me use a lot of my stamina," Moka told him.

"Really? Okay listen, do you want to train again tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I need to learn to control this new power," Moka said.

"That is what I intended. I want to see if you can activate it without letting you use too much stamina for it. Maybe if we can make sure you can use it whenever you want, you can use it much longer than 10 minutes," Gohan told her.

"Sounds good, let's end it with this, we got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow, then it will be fun, for me that is," Moka said challenging.

"Fun? What do you mean? Why only for you?" Gohan asked.

"You will see a whole different side of me which will make you pee your pants," Moka told him.

"Oh, I don't think I like where this is going," Gohan said surprised.

They decided to leave the Yokai Forest and went back to their own dorm room. After walking for a couple minutes, the two arrived at the crossroads of the girls and boy dorm.

Gohan looked at the boy's dorm and Moka at the girl's dorm.

"Alright, then I will see you tomorrow Moka, good night," Gohan wished her.

Gohan turned around but Moka held his shoulder as he looked back.

"Wait up," Moka said as she continued. "I just want to say... well... thanks for... you know, for your help and that I appreciate it," Moka thanked him gratefully.

"No problem, I am happy I could finally help you out, but I uhh..." Gohan told her in a hesitating manner. "What did you mean when you said that we are going to do something that even I would be scared to do?" he asked.

"What I meant? Well..." Moka said as she puts her head down and her hands on her hips, she slowly approached Gohan closer and closer, until she was all in his face with a confident grin. Gohan leaned back with a slight blush as he didn't answer her. He quickly looked to the left and right side. She puts her index finger on his chest.

"I uhh..." Gohan mumbled with a blush.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow, it will be the day that I will finally beat you," Moka said as she then turned around and walked away.

She only raised her hand, waving him 'goodbye'. "See you tomorrow, sleep well Gohan," Moka said.

While Moka was walking away, she suddenly got a strange feeling. "That was odd, I feel different, but not in a bad way? What could it be?" Moka asked herself as she touched her cheek. "It feels... warm..." she commented.

Gohan had one eyebrow up as he watched Moka walk away. He had no idea why Moka was so confident in what was going to happen tomorrow. Finally turning to his dorm, Gohan went to his own room while taking a breather.

"Why did I feel so... different? It feels... warm... I wonder what it could be?" Gohan asked himself while walking back to the boy's dorm.

* * *

 **That was Chapter 18 everyone, things are getting heated up. Unfortunately, I will be gone for a long time so the next chapter won't be uploading for maybe a month or 2. I will try my best to get some work done.**

 **For my next chapter, which is chapter 19, be prepared because it will be a very, very, very fun parody of one of my most favorite shows ever when I was young, Galactik Football.**

 **You don't need to watch every episode, there are 60 of them, I am saying, if you want to understand what is going on in the next chapter, I suggest you watch a couple clips or highlights from Galactik Football, everything will make sense when the chapter comes out**


	19. Monster Football

_**Monster Football**_

* * *

 _ **Ms. Nekonome's Classroom 1-3**_

It was early in the morning, 9:00 AM, the students of Ms. Nekonome's class took the Geography. Due to their journey to the Shuzen Household, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari arrived a bit later than the others, but they were still allowed to do the test. Mizore was studying all night to make sure she passes the test. On certain moments, she would drift away and almost falls asleep.

Some of the students were stressing to remember certain capitals, others were more concerned which river leads through which country.

After a good hour of taking the test, Ms. Nekonome spoke up to her students.

"Alright, time's up everyone," Ms. Nekonome said as all of the students put their pencils down and took a breather.

The teacher collected the tests by going from table to table to each student. After she had all of the tests of her class, she went back to her desk.

"Now that the test is over, you can all go ahead and meet with Mr. Kotsubo about the Football match," Ms. Nekonome told the students.

Gohan grabbed his bag and stood up from his desk. He got approached by Mizore, Kurumu, and Tsukune.

"So, how did it go with you guys?" Gohan asked tiredly from taking the test.

"It was hard, I just hope it is enough to get through this semester," Kurumu said uncertainly.

Gohan then looked at Mizore. "Mizore, are you alright? You were sleeping most of the time when I looked at you," Gohan said.

"Yeah, I am alright, I'm just... tired, I spend all night learning," Mizore told them.

"Glad it is finally over, Moka, what did you think of the exam?" Tsukune asked as he looked over at Moka's desk.

But she was gone, Moka had disappeared as he looked around the classroom and didn't see the white-haired vampire anywhere. "Moka?" Tsukune said.

The others looked at Tsukune and saw that there was something wrong. "Where did she go?" Tsukune asked.

"She's gone?" Kurumu said.

"That's weird, I saw her sitting there just a couple minutes ago," Gohan said.

Saizou leaned in his chair and spoke up to the others. "Moka hightailed it out of here the moment Nekonome dismissed the class, you guys were too busy packing your bags to even notices her," Saizou told them.

"But where could she have gone too?" Kurumu asked.

"I think she might have gone to the football field, we have a football game to play now," Mizore told them.

"Oh, right, that football match. I am absolutely sure that she went that way. We are in for a big show," Kurumu said worriedly.

"I did it all the time with my friends in my old high school. Even got a couple nice goals. Do any of you know how to play football as well?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah sure, I am a good attacking midfielder," Kurumu said confidently in her abilities.

"I had my fair share as a goalkeeper... uuuwwwaaaahhh... I hope I stay awake," Mizore said tiredly.

"Well uuhmm... the thing is..." Gohan hesitated.

But then Tsukune spoke up. "I am actually really excited, come on guys, let's go meet with Mr. Kotsubo," Tsukune said as Kurumu and Mizore followed him.

Gohan nervously scratches his head and walked towards the door on his way to the football field.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy Football Field.**_

The class of Ms. Nekonome all gathered on the football field where Mr. Kotsubo was waiting for them. The students talked to each other until Mr. Kotsubo gained their attention.

"Listen up kids!" Mr. Kotsubo said as the others listened. "Today is an important day. 2 Teams will go head to head for the ultimate glory! Football is a delicate sport that needs to be treated with nothing more than extreme passion! So I want all of you to do your best and show the others a nice match today," Mr. Kotsubo told them as he walked around the class.

"Now, let me all ask you something, do you have it in you to compete with the Star Striker of Yokai Academy?" Kotsubo asked.

Gohan puts his hand up to ask a question. "Mr. Kotsubo, who is the best Football player?" Gohan asked.

Suddenly from behind the class, a soccer ball raced towards them in a firing blaze. "Watch out!" Kurumu shouted as they all ducked form the soccer ball.

The ball hit the pole of the goal and returned back to the girl's hands

They all looked behind and saw a girl standing in the distance. With her white hair wavering in the wind, Moka stood tall with her white football jersey on and white short pants.

"Yours truly of course, now get ready amateurs, apologies for what you are about to witness," Moka said with a challenging grin.

"Moka? She is The Star Striker of Yokai Academy!" Gohan asked.

"Of course I am, it's a sport which involves kicking a ball and earning points, who else did you think was the best when it comes to kicking?" Moka asked as she approached the class.

"Since when did you become known as The Star Striker?" Tsukune asked as he approached her.

"Ever since I attended school in my real form," Moka said as she looked at the whole class. "So, are you girls ready to play some football?" Moka said as she dropped her ball and held it up with her right foot.

Everyone was ready to play, but one student held his hand up.

"Uhm, excuse me, Moka! Hello!" Gohan called her out.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"Is this what you meant last night?" Gohan asked.

"That's right, football is one of the sports I excel at, next to kickball, also due to my specialty being kicks," Moka said as she then looked at Gohan. "Ready for a match, we will see who is the top player," Moka said confidently in her abilities.

"But, I don't know how to play football," Gohan told her.

The students all looked astounded at him, not knowing what to think. Moka especially stopped keeping the ball high and made it drop to the ground. Everyone looked at the boy like he was speaking like a madman.

"Gohan, you have never played football? Everyone in their lifes should have at least played 5 times!" Kurumu told him.

"No, I never played it," Gohan told her unknowing.

"Not even at your old school!" Tsukune asked shocked.

"This is my first school, remember?" Gohan told him.

"Oh, I forgot, then, what about those times when you had gym class?" Tsukune asked of him.

"I had tutoring classes to give to other students, so I didn't go to gym a lot of times. The reason I am here now is that Moka told me so yesterday," Gohan explained with his shoulders up.

Kotsubo then approached the boy with his hands folded. "Gohan, if you don't know how to play football, I'll train you until you know everything you need to know to play in a proper match, and against Moka, you definitely need good guidance," Kotsubo said.

"Sure, I'd love to learn how to play!" Gohan said.

But suddenly Moka appeared from behind the gym teacher and threw the football in Gohan's hands, making him catch it.

"If you don't know how to play football, then winning the game means nothing to me," Moka told him strictly as she then turned to the gym teacher. "Kotsubo, I'll take this guy under my wing and make him a football star, give me one day and he will be ready," Moka asked of him.

"Alright, you are the best football player so Moka, I put you in charge," Kotsubo said.

"Oh and, one more thing, tomorrow, make sure that we have a nice football stadium to play in with two commentators. This match will go down in the history of Yokai Academy," Moka asked the gym teacher.

"Hmm... not a bad idea, this match can use some excitement. I'll see what I can do," Mr. Kotsubo said when he turned to the rest of the class. "Moka and Gohan are excused for private training, everyone else, go warm up with 20 laps around the field, we will start training in 30 minutes," Kotsubo said.

Meanwhile, Moka approached Gohan with a challenged yet frightening expression.

"Things will get really interesting, my room, 30 minutes, don't be late," Moka said as she picked his chest with her index finger.

She grabbed the ball out of Gohan's hands and throws it in the air. The rest of the class looked above as the ball descents down, behind the vampire. Moka only stretched her right leg and straight backheeled the ball straight into the goal while the ball was still spinning while it smoked in the net. Moka then walked away from the field.

The students were stunned by that sudden kick, they didn't know what to think. Gohan looked back and thought about what he got himself into.

"Wow, she really is good... I'm getting a bit nervous about her training exercises," he said as he looked at the spinning ball in the goal still going after Moka's shot.

* * *

 _ **Girls Dorm, Moka's Room**_

Gohan approached Moka's door and knocked 3 times. The door opened up by itself as Moka was seen in the middle of the room, balancing the football on her head.

"You are on time, good," Moka said while still balancing the ball.

"So... what are we going to do?" Gohan asked.

Moka pushed the ball up in the air and then caught it with her right foot, balancing it on her foot instead.

"Are you seriously telling that you never played nor heard of football before?" Moka asked him.

"Well, I only read a couple books about it, but nothing that explains to me how to play the game, only that you need to kick the ball in the other team's goal to win," Gohan said.

"Alright, then we will start at the basic. Knowing what football really is," Moka said as she pushed the ball up and held it in her hand. "Sit down and listen closely," Moka told him.

Gohan looked for a chair and sat down right in front of the vampire. "Football is one of the most popular sports in the world, it's next to baseball, basketball, tennis and several others," Moka told him.

"The book I read wrote football as soccer and that football was a very different sport. But I do know how to play baseball!" Gohan said excitedly.

"We are calling it 'football' and we are only talking about football, pay attention!" Moka shouted at him as Gohan immediately got quiet.

"Sorry! I'll pay attention," Gohan told her quickly as he immediately got quiet.

"Now, football is all about two teams playing a 90-minute game to score the most goals by kicking the ball in the other team's goal like you said. The team is set up as offense, defense and the midfield where the playmakers are setting up the right strategies to score goals. Since we aren't with that many people, we will only play 7 against 7," Moka explained.

"Oh, I am very good with making up strategies, will it be handy in a football match?" Gohan asked.

"That is one of the ways to make yourself useful in a match," Moka said as she then approached Gohan. "I got a suit for you to train in until the match for tomorrow," Moka said as she went to her closet and grabbed a green tracksuit for the boy. "Here, put this one," Moka commanded him.

Gohan grabbed the tracksuit. "Wow, that's a nice green suit! I like the color!" Gohan said as he takes his clothes off and stripped down.

Moka held her hands up. "Hey hold on! Don't strip down right in front of me!" Moka shouted at him.

Gohan stopped at his pants and looked at the vampire. "But how am I supposed to put this suit on if I am not allowed to take my clothes off?" he asked.

"Fine, fine, okay I'll just... turn around then, but uhm..." Moka said as Gohan looked back at her. "Nice... body..." Moka said as she quickly turned her back on him with a blush.

"Oh... I uuh... thanks... hehehe..." Gohan said as he continued to strip down until he was only in his boxer shorts. With just a small, very small peek, Moka turned her head.

"Hmph?" Moka mumbled slightly.

However, Gohan only turned his pupils and noticed that Moka was still with her back turned to him and face forward.

After a couple of minutes of changing clothes, Gohan was ready. "I'm done!" Gohan shouted.

Moka looked behind and saw Gohan in a green tracksuit. "Tadaa! Gohan the Football player! The ball won't know what hit him!" Gohan shouted heroically.

Moka only kept looking at him and scratched her head. "Maybe the tracksuit was a bad idea after all, but I couldn't get anything but the green suit, whatever," Moka said as she approached him. "Stop being a geek, it's time for action, follow me, we will train with your shots," Moka told him as she passed him and went to the door.

Gohan looked behind. "But... that's just what you like, right?" Gohan asked.

Moka only turned her head to the right. "This time I don't, now come on, we only have a day," Moka told him strictly.

Gohan held one eyebrow up and followed her out of her room.

* * *

 _ **Football Field.**_

Gohan and Moka were alone on the football field in front of the goal. With Moka standing next to Gohan, she puts the ball on the white mark in the penalty area and in front of the boy.

"Your stamina is already good enough, so we are mostly going to focus on your playstyle. We are going to practice your kicking. If you get good enough, you can use your energy wisely to put force into the most powerful ball possible, like this," Moka said as she raised her energy and took a couple steps back.

She ran up to the ball and kicked the ball towards the goal as her purple energy glare surrounded the ball. The ball ended in the goal while Moka's energy disappeared.

"That was cool! I think I can do that too!" Gohan said excitedly.

Moka approached the boy standing in front of the ball. "Act like you are taking a penalty, just take a few steps back and kick the ball in the goal," Moka commanded him.

Gohan looked at Moka first, then at the ball and took some steps back while his energy was rising. He ran up to the ball and kicked it as hard as he could with his yellow energy around him. But due to all the force Gohan wields, the ball exploded right in his face. He looked down and saw the ball in pieces.

"What did I do wrong?" Gohan asked.

"We got a lot of work to do... heeeh..." Moka said as she sighs deeply. "You used too much power in your kick, use enough force for a nice kick, but not too much to destroy it. I'll be right back, I'll get another ball," Moka said as she walked away from the boy.

After several minutes, the two went on to the next subject. Moka and Gohan stood on the kick offline once again.

"We are going to practice your dribbling, here," Moka said as she once again puts the ball in front of her. "Try and keep the ball in front of you, don't keep it too close or you will slow down, and not too far or else you run the risk of losing it too quickly. I'll give you a demonstration of a perfect attack," Moka told him.

She looked at the goal and started her run. Moka kept the ball perfectly in front of her while only running faster and faster. Gohan was observing her closely to see exactly how you attack.

"Wow!" Gohan mumbled.

The moment Moka approached the penalty area, she shot the ball into the right corner and scored a goal. She then turned back.

"See that? Now it's your turn, come on!" Moka shouted at Gohan.

Gohan looked at the ball, then in front of him. "Alright, I can do this," Gohan said as he started running.

He dribbles across the field while still keeping the ball close to him. But Moka commented on his play. "You are slowing down, speed it up!" Moka shouted.

Gohan went faster and faster, but then the ball went farther and farther away from him. "Too fast!" Moka shouted once again.

Gohan tried to keep the balance between speed and ball control, the moment he was in the penalty area, he kicked the ball with less force than he used before. The ball speeds up to the goal, but the ball just hit the corner of the goal post.

"Oh, I missed," Gohan said disappointed in himself as he took a breather.

Moka approached him with arms crossed. "That was better than the last time, you are getting there," Moka told him.

Gohan stood straight. "Right!" Gohan said excitedly.

For hours, Moka and Gohan practiced football together. Gohan was improving more and more as he even started to dribble pretty well. He started to get the hang of it after a long day of training, his kicks were less force but still strong enough for a good kick. His strategies on the field were much better and developed than before. He even learned a couple small tricks and some advice from Moka to get around his opponents much better. Finally, in the late dark evening, they went back to the basics to see how well Gohan would actually do in a real match.

Gohan was sitting down listening closely while Moka was standing in front of her. "Gohan, training is almost over, since we started, you were a mess. You used too much power, you dribbled like the true geek you are, and most importantly, you missed every kick you made towards the goal. But after many hours, I started to see you improve. My training was working after all. You move much more fluently, you don't think as much as you used to, your ball control is perfect. However, we are only done, after you score a perfect energy guided goal, then you are ready," Moka told him strictly.

"I am ready!" Gohan said confidently.

"That's not all when you go from goal to goal, you will have to face me to graduate," Moka told him.

"I have to play against you? You think I am ready for that?" Gohan asked.

"We will see if you really are, so this is your last test. Get ready, we will start in a minute," Moka said as she went to the other goal.

Gohan went to the goal and puts his ball down, he looked straight forwards and saw Moka with her hand up. She quickly puts it down, nothing him to start the last test.

Gohan started his dribble and kept the ball perfectly balanced with him.

"You can do this Gohan, show her how much you have improved," Gohan said while he approached the midfield.

He started to get closer and closer, so Moka decided to run up to him and start her defense. She started her defense as Gohan stood still, keeping the ball from his left leg to his right leg.

Moka kept focused on the ball, and the moment she went for a defensive sweep, Gohan jumped up with the ball still on his foot. Moka looked above and saw Gohan charging up his shot with his energy around himself and the ball. Moka jumped up and raised her energy as well to prevent Gohan from shooting. Both were face to face in mid-air, the moment Moka tried to kick the ball away, Gohan used both his feet and pushed the ball higher in the air by backflipping higher in the sky.

With the right time and accuracy, Gohan kicked the ball while it was his own energy guiding the ball. The ball raced to Moka's goal as the vampire looked behind and saw the ball. However, what happened was the same thing that happened earlier that day. Gohan's energy ball only hit the goalpost and rolled down the line, not crossing it by just a tiny millimeter once again. He saw the ball that hit the pole and went back down the ground.

Gohan took a deep breath. "Almost just... almost there," Gohan said disappointed in himself.

Moka landed right in front of Gohan with an angered look on her face, he puts his head down.

"I'm sorry, I really thought I had it and..." Gohan talked but Moka silenced him.

"You pass," Moka told him.

Gohan puts his head up. "Wait, I pass? But I missed, wasn't I supposed to score?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, but what I saw was perfect play, if you just work on your accuracy, you will score a lot more goals than you realize. You are ready to play in a real football match, which means you are now a football player. Congratulations, salutations blah blah blah all that stuff," Moka told him.

"Wow really! I can't believe it that I did it ahahaha!" Gohan shouted as he jumped around from joy.

He then suddenly hugged the vampire without a second thought.

"Hey, watch out!" Moka said in the process as they both fell on the ground, with Gohan on top of Moka.

Both were quiet for a moment as they kept staring at each other. Both showed slight blushes, but Gohan quickly spoke up to her.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry I just got... caught up in the moment and... I'm sorry, I really am!" Gohan quickly apologized to her.

Moka only looked the other way, with still just a slight blush. "It's... alright, I... understand your... excitement," Moka hesitated towards him.

Gohan got up off the ground and gave Moka a hand. She grabbed his hand and got up off the ground. She dusts herself off from the dirt on her clothes.

"Sorry again, I got a bit overjoyed there," Gohan apologized to her again.

"Don't mention it," Moka said as she brushes it all off.

"We should probably get going, it's getting really late, and tomorrow morning is the match," Gohan said.

"Yeah, let's go, training is over," Moka said as they both left the football field.

* * *

 _ **The Football Field in the Afternoon**_

The next day back on the football field, Ms. Nekonome's class gathered once again for the real match to begin. Kotsubo held up a list of everyone who was supposed to participate in the match of the day.

"Alright, just a quick heads up everyone!" Mr. Kotsubo said as he gained the students attention. "Is everyone who is participating in the match present? Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, and Saizou! Are you all here?" Kutsubo called them out.

The four stepped up to the gym teacher. The four looked around and saw that a couple people were missing.

"Hey, where are Gohan and Moka, they were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago," Kurumu asked.

"Must have had a late training... Uuwwaaahhh... night," Mizore said tiredly.

"Mizore, are you still tired? The test was yesterday," Kurumu asked.

"I don't know, lately I haven't gotten a lot of sleep, I will try and stay awake," Mizore said when she went to the bench and sat down.

"I trust that Gohan and Moka are here soon, I just wonder how the match will play out," Tsukune questioned.

Then two people stepped up to them which were Ruby and Yukari. "If you want to know, I can tell you about it," Ruby said.

They looked to their right and saw Ruby together with Yukari. "Oh, Ruby, Yukari! You are here to watch the match?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course, not only that, we are commentating the match. Mr. Kotsubo wanted to make this match very exciting and memorable," Ruby explained.

"Yeah, and he wanted us to create the football stadium for the spectators to watch!" Yukari said as she then looked at Ruby. "Ruby, we got work to do, are you ready?" Yukari asked when she grabbed her magic wand.

Ruby grabbed her wand as well and both connected their magic.

"Here it goes," Ruby said as she and Yukari focused deeply. "Magic Wand: Football Stadium. Magic Wand: Football Stadium!" they both shouted.

Their wands started to light up and surrounded the football field, its magic transformed the football field into a professional stadium for all of Yokai Academy to watch the match. Everyone was astounded by the new stadium. There were real football goals, real spectators seats so that the match could be witnessed by everyone at Yokai Academy.

"That looks amazing!" Kurumu said excitedly at the new stadium.

"Yeah, Ruby and Yukari really outdid themselves," Mizore said.

"I am getting excited, when will we start the match?" Tsukune asked.

Kotusbo walked up to the group of 4. "I would like to start the match, but we are still missing Gohan and Moka," Kotsubo said.

"Wait, look over there!" Kurumu shouted when she pointed to the far left side.

Everyone looked in the distance and saw both Gohan and Moka walking towards the group with both of them holding a ball in their hands. They decided to finally meet with the others of the class.

"Looking for us?" Moka asked.

"Moka! And Gohan?" Tsukune asked.

"Gohan and I trained all day to get ready for the match. The geek is good to go, he knows almost just as much about football than I do," Moka told them.

"Yeah, it was really fun, I finally got the hang of this sport, I just hope I can work a miracle," Gohan said nervously.

Moka looked around and saw the stadium. "You guys didn't waste any time building the stadium, it will do fine, the crowd is going to witness something incredible," Moka said.

Kotsubo them approached the two football players. "Gohan, are you ready to play a game of football?" Mr. Kotsubo asked.

"Yes sir, I am ready!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Good, now since everyone is here for the match, I got a couple things to say!" Mr. Kotsubo said as everyone gathered around the gym teacher. "First off, this match will be watched by everyone at Yokai Academy, so give everyone a great show. Yukari and Ruby will both commentate on the match and give insight to the spectators and give their thoughts on the match. Secondly, I managed to get two special jerseys for both teams. I got this white and blue and this black and green jersey for the teams to play in. Everyone has to wear a jersey for the rules," Mr. Kotsubo explained.

"Why do we have to wear them? What's so special about them?" Gohan asked.

"These jerseys have special properties for your energy. The white/blue jersey gives you a light blue energy color like you are moving like snow. The black and green jersey will give you a black energy color like you are a moving shadow. That way, we can easily determine who touched the ball for the referee to see, which is me," Kotsubo explained.

"Oh, that sounds reasonable, so, what are the team names?" Tsukune said.

"I kind of like what Mr. Kotsubo just explained us. In the white/blue jersey, we can move like snow, and the black/green jersey, we are like moving shadows. The Blizzards vs The Umbras!" Kurumu sounded.

"Eeehhh... the names could have been better, I liked the Snow Kids vs Shadows, but your names are alright, so I'll register it," Mr. Kotsubo told them as she then continued. "Okay everyone, we will decide the team captains. Moka, you are the captain of The Blizzards, Kurumu, you are the captain of The Umbras. Stand right here and pick your team!" Mr. Kotsubo said when both Moka and Kurumu walked up to their gym teacher.

As they stood next to each other, they looked around the students to pick. "Moka, go ahead and pick your team first," Mr. Kotsubo said.

Moka looked around and Gohan raised his hand, Moka saw that he wanted to be on her team, so she made her choice. "Tsukune, you are with me, come on," Moka said.

"Huh?" Gohan mumbled.

"Oh okay, Moka!" Tsukune said when he ran up to her and stood behind the vampire.

"Kurumu, you are next," Mr. Kotsubo said.

"Alright, Moka didn't pick him, so it's my turn!" Kurumu thought in her head. "Gohan, you are with me, come on!" the Succubus called him out.

Gohan walked over to Kurumu's side. Moka was next to picking a team member.

"Saizou, you are with me," Moka told him.

"Alright! The best player picked me!" Saizou said as he walked over to Moka's side.

Kurumu was next. "Mizore, you are with me!" Kurumu said.

But Mizore didn't answer, everyone looked around to see where Mizore went to. "Mizore!" Kurumu shouted her out.

"I think I found her," Gohan said when he saw Mizore sleeping right behind The Umbras.

"Mizore? When did you get here?" Kurumu asked.

Suddenly, she woke up and stood up from the ground. "Just now, I'm ready for the match," Mizore said when she stretched her limbs and opened her eyes. "Let's do this," Mizore said coldly as she then fell asleep again.

After a couple minutes of picking team members, Moka and Kurumu finally established a full 7 man team. It was Moka, Tsukune, Saizou and the rest of the team vs Kurumu, Gohan, Mizore and the rest of the team.

"The teams have been set! Everyone put your jerseys on and get ready! We are going to start the match in a half hour!" Mr. Kotsubo said when he handed both teams their new jerseys.

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later in the Yokai Stadium.**_

Inside the stadium, Ruby and Yukari were in the commentator's booth, talking about the match which is about to start in 10 minutes.

"Good afternoon students of Yokai Academy! My name is Ruby Toujou!" Ruby announced herself.

"And I am Yukari Sendo!" Yukari introduced herself.

"Welcome to the first Yokai Academy Football match in the Yokai Stadium! We are expecting an amazing game everyone, the stakes are high as The Star Striker of The Blizzards, Moka Akashiya will go up against Kurumu's team, The Umbras!" Ruby said.

"That's right Ruby, Mr. Kotsubo played football a lot of times with different classes and in the couple of weeks that Moka's true self has attended school, she managed to become the best striker on Yokai Academy which is quite an achievement! But that is not all!" Yukari said as she then continued. "Even though he is still not fully developed as a human, Tsukune Aono might not be one of the absolute best, and his stamina is the lowest of all the other students, but his shots on goal are extremely dangerous because most of the others don't see his shots on goal coming. He always catches his opponents off guard! Who knows, maybe he can surprise everyone in the stadium," Yukari talked.

"Well Yukari, today will be an interesting match, because not only is she playing against Kurumu, but also against Gohan! Now, Gohan made himself clear that he has never even played football in his life! Not even during gym class. He revealed to us that during football, he mostly did tutoring classes for other students. His motives to play this time is simply because Moka told him to, but what is revealed is that Moka has been training Gohan for a full day to prepare him for the match, will that be enough to take The Blizzards on?" Ruby said.

Yukari suddenly got news coming out of her booth. "Ruby, I am sorry to interrupt you, but the teams are ready for the match, here they come from the entrance with Moka and Kurumu up front!" Yukari said.

From the entrance, Moka and Kurumu with their teams walking behind them and Mr. Kotsubo in the middle went to the field. Both teams went to their own half of the field and Moka and Kurumu faced each other off with Mr. Kotsubo in the middle.

"Okay, instead of each team kicking off, the ball will rise up in the sky and the first one who gets it can start the game. Also, there is just one rule left to explain, you are not allowed to use your special abilities, so you both cannot use your charms for your opponents. Kurumu, no hypnosis, and Moka don't kick too hard that will make the ball explode. And Gohan, you can't use his Super Saiyan transformation," Mr. Kotsubo said.

"Understand," Moka and Kurumu said at the same time.

"Okay Mr. Kotsubo," Gohan said as he walked around on the field, he couldn't believe how it all looked.

"Wow, this is really amazing! All these people are here to watch us?!" Gohan sounded astounded.

He saw the 7 man team of Moka across the field and looked behind at his own team. Then at his outfit. "I kind of like this jersey, does it really turn my energy black?" Gohan said as he raised his energy.

He noticed that when he released his energy, his the color turned from yellow to black due to the black/green football jersey. "Oh, it really turned black like Mr. Kotsubo said," Gohan said surprised.

Mr. Kotsubo then blew his flute. "Kickoff! Both captains gather in the midfield!" Mr. Kotsubo said as both Moka and Kurumu approached the kickoff.

They faced off with challenged expressions.

"You ready for this?" Moka said with a smiling grin on her face.

"I am always ready," Kurumu said with a serious expression.

Mr. Kotsubo once again blew his whistle and the ball got shot up in the sky as Moka and Kurumu looked in the sky and saw the ball.

"And the match has started! Moka and Kurumu face off in the midfield but..." Ruby shouted when suddenly, Yukari interrupted her.

"Look at Moka, she is going straight for the ball before Kurumu could even jump up!" Yukari shouted.

Before Kurumu could even move, Moka rose up from the sky while spinning around and used her energy to keep the ball in place, which suddenly turned light blue.

"Heeeyyyaa!" Moka shouted as she kicked the ball towards the goal.

On goal, Mizore saw the ball speeding towards her goal. Still very tired, she held her arms firmly forward and caught the ball. But the force behind the ball was so powerful, that it kept pushing Mizore over the line of her goal.

"I can... do this!" Mizore shouted in the ball struggle she faced.

In the sky, Moka was still watching Mizore struggle with the ball. "You won't be able to stop it that easily, Mizore," Moka said confidently.

The ball kept pushing and pushing until it finally stopped. Mizore looked down at the ground and saw that she herself, and the ball were all over the goal line, which meant that in the first 5 seconds of playtime, Moka already made the score 1-0 for her team with a strong volley.

"Oohhhh! An amazing shot, it is now 1-0 for The Blizzards! Mizore had the ball in her hands but Moka's vampire energy was just too powerful to keep it out of the goal! The match will continue with a new kickoff!" Ruby told the spectators as all of the students cheered for Moka's team.

Kurumu punched the ground from anger and stood up from the ground. "Damnit! She just scored with no effort!" Kurumu said angrily.

Gohan looked at the goal as he saw Mizore kick the ball back to the midfield for another kickoff as she fell asleep on the goalpost. He then looked at Moka and Kurumu and approached his teammate.

"Kurumu, can I kick off next? I got a plan!" Gohan said.

"Sure Gohan, try and keep the ball away from Moka or we are done for," Kurumu said as she walked away.

Tsukune walked up to Moka who was watching with her arms crossed. "That was amazing Moka!" Tsukune complimented her.

"I know," Moka replied while waiting for the next kickoff to happen with her hands on her hips.

Gohan walked up to Moka with confidence in his abilities. The kick-off was now between Gohan and Moka.

"You ready for a second goal?" Moka asked.

"I won't let you," Gohan told her.

The ball was in the middle and once again, the ball shot up in the sky. When Gohan tried to jump, Moka suddenly stepped on Gohan's chest, making him fall back as she once again jumped up in the sky with her light blue energy and kicked the ball towards goal again.

"Hey!" Gohan shouted.

Mizore was sleeping next to the pole and when she opened her eyes, she saw the ball spinning in the net. She stood up and then looked back to the midfield.

"Again?" Mizore said tiredly.

Moka looked at Gohan and approached him while he was still on the ground. "I am just warming up," Moka told him.

Gohan looked at her walking away and then looked straight forwards as he sighs. Kurumu took a deep breath as she then approached Gohan who was still on the ground.

"Gohan, we have to do something! If this keeps going, we will lose before we can even get a hold of the ball!" Kurumu told him worriedly.

Gohan quickly got up from the ground and touched Kurumu's shoulder. "Don't worry, Moka said she was just warming, but so am I," Gohan said when he went back to kick off.

"Well Yukari, it is now 2-0 for The Blizzards! How can The Umbras come back from this? We will have to wait and see!" Ruby told her.

"Yes, we will see this indeed, once again, Gohan and Moka are back at kickoff and ready to keep the play going!" Yukari said.

At kickoff, Moka and Gohan faced off again, and the ball once again got shot in the sky. Moka surrounded by her light blue energy rose up to get the ball, but when she looked straightforward, she saw Gohan with his black energy in front of her.

"What!" Moka shouted.

"Not this time Moka!" Gohan shouted.

He kicked the ball down the ground and quickly descents down. Gohan was on the ground and had total control of the ball as he went towards the field of Moka's team while dribbling the ball. Tsukune ran up to Gohan to get the ball away from Gohan. But the moment he went for a slide, Gohan disappeared from sight and appeared behind Tsukune.

"Huh! It was like he disappeared like a shadow!" Tsukune shouted.

Right when Gohan was in front of the penalty area, Gohan kicked the ball in the air and reappeared in the sky with the ball in front of him.

"Haaaahhhh! Go!" Gohan shouted as he used an amazing header and shot the ball towards the goal.

The goalkeeper saw the ball coming, but he just missed the ball and ended in the net. Gohan had just scored for his team.

"Wow, incredible! Did you all see that header by Gohan from The Umbras! Let's look at the replay of that amazing play! Gohan passed every member and even managed to give Moka a run for her money at Kick-Off! The score is now 2-1, still in favor of The Blizzards," Ruby shouted.

Gohan kept looking at the goal and then walked back to his own half of the field while being watched by the other team. He passed Saizou and Tsukune and eventually passed Moka at kick off who jumped up from the ground.

"That's 2-1 Moka, I am really starting to get the hang of this now," Gohan said as he showed the statistics of the game.

Moka only held her eyebrows down. "Don't get too arrogant because you scored once," Moka said.

The two got ready for the next kickoff, once again the ball got shot in the air. However, the moment Moka even wanted to crouch down for a big jump, Gohan disappeared and suddenly reappeared in front of Moka.

"Done," Gohan said.

Moka saw him standing, not doing anything and only smiling at her. "W-What do you mean 'done'?" Moka asked.

She then heard Yukari and Ruby's commentary.

"And another great goal by Gohan from The Umbras! He is certainly in the role right now! I don't think anyone would have noticed that goal had it not for that little extra he gave it at the end!" Ruby shouted.

"What is..." Moka said as Gohan pointed behind Moka as she looked back.

What she saw was shocking, her goal has disappeared. "What the hell happened just now!" Moka said angered.

"I got another goal, I think I used too much power, not that much to make the ball explode again, but then again, the goal went with it this time," Gohan said.

"You did what?!" Moka shouted.

"Alright folks, for everyone to understand what just happened, we have the footage of the latest kickoff in super slow motion for everyone to see what just happened!" Yukari said as the Yokai Stadium showed a replay of the kickoff.

The replay showed that the moment Moka crouched, Gohan used his insane speed as if he materialized in the air and bicycle kicked the ball in the goal so hard that the goal got shot in the sky.

Kurumu approached Gohan. "Gohan, that was amazing! We have tied the score again! Keep going, we might actually beat Moka now!" Kurumu said.

However, Mr. Kotsubo approached the kickoff and decided to speak up. "Okay, this is getting too repetitive, we need other players to kick off who don't go directly for the goal. Saizou and Kurumu are the ones who will kick off from now on!" Mr. Kotsubo said.

Gohan and Moka both looked at him, then at each other. "Okay, that's fair," Gohan said.

"Fine by me," Moka said as she then looked at Gohan. "Don't think you will get away with this," she thought.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Stadium, 25 minutes until rest, 2-2 tied.**_

The match between The Blizzards and The Umbras continued with Tsukune dribbling the ball in Kurumu's half of the field. As he was dribbling, he went for the right side of the field and looked at the center of the penalty area. He kicked the ball towards the middle for one of his teammates to make the goal.

Moka jumped up in the sky and headed the ball right towards Mizore, who was once again asleep in the goal.

"Mizore! Wake up!" Kurumu shouted.

"Mizore!" Gohan shouted.

The ball was speeding to the goal as it seemed like it a clear point for Moka's team. However, something miraculous happened, Mizore quickly jumped in and grabbed the ball as she fell on the ground, holding it tights.

Moka looked at the goal and went back to the ground. She only narrowed her eyes and together with her team, she went back to commend a new strategy.

Mizore rubs her tiredly eyes and looked around. Gohan and Kurumu approached the goalkeeper.

"What? What's going on?" Mizore asked.

"Mizore, that was amazing! How did you do that?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, just got the feeling I had to step in," Mizore said.

"If you are as focused on keeping the ball away from the goal, it's all fine, sleep as much as you want as long as the other team does not score," Kurumu said.

"Roger that, go on, the match is still going, I'll kick the ball your way," Mizore said.

Kurumu and Gohan went back to the midfield. The match continued, Kurumu kept the ball close to her. A midfielder went in with a sliding tackle, but Kurumu jumped up and passed the ball to Gohan on the other side of the midfield. Gohan caught the ball with his chest and dribbled towards goal.

On the way, he came across Saizou he tried to get ahold of the ball. He carried the ball close to himself and used his body language to make Saizou think he was going to the right side. He quickly changed direction and immediately stepped to the left. However, that wasn't the last he saw of Saizou as he kept running next to Gohan, trying to push him out of the way.

While Gohan was struggling to keep the ball under his control, he heard someone calling him out.

"Gohan! Center ball! Center!" Kurumu shouted.

"Go!" Gohan shouted as he passed the ball through the sky towards Kurumu who jumped up.

She approached the ball while her black energy surrounded her. She held the ball in front of her and left kick volleyed the ball towards goal. The goalkeeper tried to keep himself focused and stepped forward to make the goal smaller for Kurumu. As he tried to grab the ball, he just missed it by a millimeter.

Just as ball was about to go over the line for a point, someone from the side made contact. To counter Kurumu's left legged volley, Moka came running from the right side and kicked the ball out of the goal with a right legged volley, kicking the ball out of play instead. Moka kept laying on the ground and kept a poker face as Tsukune and Saizou approached her.

Kurumu widens her eyes and saw that her change at a goal had just been prevented by Moka herself. Still, in her own goal, Tsukune helped the vampire off the ground.

"Good job Moka," Saizou said as he approached her.

"Yeah, you managed to prevent a goal," Tsukune said.

Moka stood up from the ground and approached them as well. "We got a lot of stuff to do, they are getting better," Moka said as she looked at the other team.

She saw Kurumu and Gohan talk to each other as Gohan then looked at Moka. They both stared each other down and narrowed eyes.

"He did The Lunge to get around Saizou... like I thought him yesterday... Perhaps... I thought him too much," Moka said in doubt.

"Don't worry, we will win, let's just work as a team!" Tsukune said.

"In position, Saizou, stay on defense in case it goes wrong. Tsukune, midfield, you are with me on the offense. I am the striker, which means it's time for another goal. Kurumu's team has to throw the ball back in the game, we will be ready for a counter attack," Moka said when she walked away.

Tsukune and Saizou went in position as the ball got thrown back in the game by Kurumu. Gohan was free from defenders, thus throwing the ball at him. However, Moka stepped up and swiped the ball away from the boy.

"Oh no!" Gohan shouted.

Moka dribbled away with the ball and went towards the other half of the field, followed by Gohan who was in hot pursuit.

"And there goes Moka on her way for her next goal! Yukari, tell us what you think of the game right now, it seems to be pretty even, or does one team have an advantage over another?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, the statistics show that The Blizzards have 51,5% more ball possession than Kurumu's team. But the passes of the Umbras always come at the right person, making it 60% while Moka's team only has 40%. The advantage The Blizzards have is obviously Moka herself who is a star striker, however, The Umbras advantage is their excellent teamwork. Did you see how well Kurumu passed that ball towards Gohan and then passed a center ball back to Kurumu for that shot on goal? That is just good teamwork, Ruby!" Yukari explained.

"Thank you Yukari, let's keep watching and see which team will eventually come on top and which team will fall short!" Ruby said.

Back at the match, Moka was getting closer to the goal, Mizore was standing but her vision got a little blurry.

"I need to focus," Mizore said tiredly.

Gohan was in pursuit of Moka trying to stop her from getting too close to their goal. The half-breed tried to swipe the ball away. But Moka stopped the ball in front of herself, she quickly moved the ball to the left side, making Gohan slide away and used her light blue energy to charge for another shot.

"Haaaahhhhhh!" Moka shouted as she went in.

But then, Moka released her energy and suddenly stopped generating more energy. Mizore was completely focused on Moka, trying to figure out what she was planning to do.

"Tricked you," Moka sounded confident as Tsukune came running from being Moka and went to the upper right corner of the field. She passed the ball to him.

"I got it Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he received the ball from Moka.

Mizore was too late to see Tsukune with the ball. He kicked the ball in the lower left corner, which was uncatchable for Mizore, and managed to score a goal.

"Yeeaaahhh! I did it! I did it! I scored!" Tsukune cheered with his teammates.

"And Tsukune Aono scores his first goal with a splendid assist from Moka! This match is getting more exciting by the second!" Ruby shouted from the commentators' booth.

"Let me explain what just happened. Moka only appeared to be more offensive than she normally is, so naturally, the defenders, Gohan and Kurumu would target her the most. But little did they know, she still has a team, so the moment she passed the ball to her teammates, the goal was wide open for the third point for Team Moka," Yukari told the audience who kept cheering.

Moka only gave him a thumbs up. In the goal, Mizore grabbed the ball and held it in her arms.

"I thought I had that one," Mizore said disappointed in herself.

"It's no problem Mizore, we will do better next time," Gohan said.

"I really hope so," Mizore said as she threw the ball away.

Then Mr. Kotsubo blew his whistle and ended the first half of the match. The teams gave the ball to the gym teacher and went to the entrance they come from, to the locker room.

"Well, it looks like the first half is over, The Blizzards are in a 3-2 lead against The Umbras!" Ruby said.

"The Umbras definitely did not see that 3-2 lead coming, hopefully, their excellent team play will help them to stay in the game. We got 45 minutes left before the match ends so anything is possible!" Yukari explained.

"Thank you for your thoughts Yukari, we will be back with you in 30 minutes, then the second half will begin," Ruby said.

* * *

 _ **Blizzards' Lockerrooms**_

Moka's team was taking a rest in their separate locker rooms for the girls and the boys. Most of the players drank some water or stretched themselves to prepare for the next half. Tsukune and Saizou discussed the first half.

"I'm telling you Tsukune, as long as we stay in ball possession, there is no way we will lose. Kurumu and her team is done," Saizou said confident and arrogant.

"I guess, but this is still for fun remember?" Tsukune told him.

"Fun? Whatever," Saizou when he puts his shoulders up when he looked at Moka. "Moka, what do you say? We got this match in the bag," Saizou asked her.

In the girls' locker room, Moka was seen sitting on a bench, staring at the ground with an intense look. Tsukune and Saizou called her out from the other room, but she didn't answer them.

"You think she is okay?" Tsukune asked.

"I think she needs some time alone man, come on, let the vampire think," Saizou told him as he walked away.

Then, Moka stood up from the bench and exited her lockerroom as she approached the two boys. "You two!" Moka called out Tsukune and Saizou.

Both of them turned around and looked at Moka to hear what she had to say.

"Listen closely, Kurumu's team will beat us if we keep playing like this, in the end, we will lose," Moka told them.

"Lose? What are you talking about? We are in the lead!" Saizou told her.

"You idiot, don't you ever use your brain? You two are not playing together, only when we ask it, you pass the ball. Play like a team and when the moment comes, pass it to another teammate. Saizou..." Moka said as she focused her attention on the defender. "Stay on the defense, only when it is possible, you can go on the offensive, other than that, stay on your guard, I don't want too many goals that will ruin our lead," Moka told him strictly.

"Alright, alright, I got it, stay on defense and don't let anyone through," Saizou said.

"And Tsukune," Moka said as she then looked at the boy.

"Yes?" Tsukune replied.

"You are the playmaker of the game, whenever you get the ball, make sure you create the game for me to get more on the offensive. Gohan's team is strong in the defense and midfield because of Kurumu, and they most definitely go after me if I am too straightforward. Mizore is still tired so we have to catch her off guard with different strategies. I know a couple that will help us out but you have to build up the main game, understand?" Moka explained to him.

"Yeah, I understand, but don't you mean Kurumu's team? Gohan isn't the captain, she is," Tsukune said.

"I know, anyways, it's almost time to start the second half. Get ready," Moka said when she turned around and walked away.

Tsukune held her shoulder as she stopped walking and looked behind. "Moka, why are you so serious about this match?" Tsukune asked.

"Because I want to beat them, that is all," Moka said as she got out of Tsukune's grip and continued to walk away.

Tsukune was pretty doubtful if it was really for that one reason. "You must have another reason," Tsukune said suspiciously.

* * *

 _ **The Umbras Lockerrooms**_

In the girls' locker room of the Umbras, the team was less excited at Moka's team due to the score. Kurumu sat down on a chair, drying her face.

"Gosh, what else can we do?" Kurumu asked.

"I am doing my best on goal Kurumu, but I can't stop every ball," Mizore said when she took a sip from her water bottle.

"I know that Mizore, but Moka's offense is really strong, it's almost impossible to stop her, we need a plan to get around her in particular," Kurumu said.

Both girls exited their locker room and met with Gohan in front of the boy's locker room. Gohan just left the bathroom and encountered the two girls

"Kurumu, Mizore, why do you guys look so down?" Gohan asked.

"It's just that if we cannot find a way to get around Moka's offense, we will lose this match, do you have a plan?" Kurumu asked.

Gohan thought for a moment as he held his hand on his chin. He then spoke up. "If Moka's offense is really that strong then leave her to me. After training all day yesterday, she gave me some advice on defense, I think it's time to use her tricks against her," Gohan said confidently.

"You know how to stop Moka in the offense?" Mizore asked as she approached him.

"Yeah a couple things, I have noticed it yesterday, you will find out in the second half," Gohan said.

"Good, then we got ourselves a game," Kurumu said excitedly.

The three nod at each other for their plans to work on the football field.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Football Stadium**_

The half-hour break was over, as the referee's called both teams back on the field. From the entrance, Moka and Kurumu up front and their team behind them walked back onto the field, but then switched sides this time.

"Welcome back folks to the Yokai Football Match, it is still 3-2 in The Blizzards favor, but we have 45 minutes to play once again. Let's see how this match will play out. Kurumu and Saizou are ready for the kickoff," Ruby said in the commentator's booth.

The ball was in the middle of the field as Kurumu and Saizou faced each other.

"Ready for this?" Saizou asked.

"I was born ready," Kurumu said.

The ball got shot up in the sky, with Saizou's light blue energy and Kurumu's black energy, they both jumped sky high and went for the ball. They both kicked the ball as it caused a huge energy explosion around the stadium.

Saizou ended up with the ball and passed it next to him where Tsukune ran for the opponents' half of the field. He ran through the midfielder and went on his way to the left side of the field. Moka began to run in the center of the other half but still in front of the penalty area.

"Tsukune, do as I said!" Moka shouted.

Tsukune only nods. Gohan ran back to defense as he disappeared and reappeared while black energy started pouring out of him.

"I have to do something!" Gohan shouted.

Tsukune was in the corner of the left side and saw Moka free in front of the penalty area. Gohan appeared in the penalty area and saw that Tsukune was planning to shoot the ball at the vampire and prepared. Moka jumped in the air and got ready to receive the ball. Mizore kept her focus on Moka who was ready for a shot on goal.

"I got this one," Mizore said.

Gohan went after her from the other side as both were now in mid-air, light blue energy vs black energy. Tsukune shot the ball towards Moka as she caught it with her right foot.

"Not this time!" Gohan shouted as he tried to intervene by standing in front of her.

Once again, Gohan and Moka were in a standoff.

"Think you can defend me?" Moka asked him.

"This time I will!" Gohan said as he tried to kick the ball away.

Moka quickly pulled the ball towards her and somersaults the ball to the far back. Gohan saw that the ball was going a very different direction.

"What!" Gohan shouted.

"More luck next time, but I have other teammates," Moka said when she went down to the ground.

The ball went to the far right side. From the far distance, Saizou quickly ran up to the ball as his energy started to surround his body. Due to the increase, he gained more speed.

"Time for action!" Saizou shouted.

He ran up to the ball and before it even hit the grass, he kicked the ball firmly towards goal. Due to Mizore being more focused on Moka, she was not expecting such a turn of events.

"Oh no!" Mizore shouted.

She went from the right pole to the next goalpost to still catch the ball, and she managed to get close to the ball. She touched the ball with her fingertips, but the ball landed on the pole and still crossed the goal line, landing in the net. Saizou Komiya had his name on a goal for Team Moka.

"Yeeeaaahhh Wooohhoooo!" Saizou shouted form his goal.

He celebrated his goal with his teammates as the score is now 4-2 in Moka's favor. Mizore looked at the ball in her goal and smashed the ground out of anger.

"This time it's Saizou Komiya who is putting his team in a 4-2 lead! This is not looking good for Kurumu and her team, they really need to find a strategy to score more goals! Yukari, tell me about that playstyle we all just witnessed!" Ruby asked the little witch.

"Ruby, it was an improvement of their strategy from the first half. Before, they were more on themselves and only passed when it was the time. But right now, what they just did was perfectly planned out. In the replay right here..." Yukari said as all the focused was on the replay on the big screen. "We see Tsukune pass the ball to Moka who was ready for a shot, and knowing team Kurumu, they had to stop Moka's offense by any means. However, because they focus was so much on Moka, they didn't see Saizou Komiya coming from the rear. Not even Mizore couldn't keep the ball from going into the goal. She almost got the ball but it was so close! They let their guard down at the worst possible time once again, which costs them another goal! And the shocking part is, this same strategy is what put Tsukune's goal on the board!" Yukari explained.

"Thank you, Yukari for your thought. Folks, I highly hope that this match will bring us some surprises!" Ruby commented.

Kurumu and Gohan walked to Mizore who was still on the ground. They both helped her up.

"I don't see a way for us to win, we are too far behind, why don't we just give up?" Mizore asked tiredly.

"Mizore, we can't give up! We have 40 minutes left to play, anything can happen!" Kurumu told her as she then looked at Gohan. "Gohan, I thought you said you had a way to stop Moka's offense, what happened back there?" she asked him.

Gohan thought for a moment. He noticed that Moka was expecting him to go after her instead of Saizou.

"I finally figured out Moka's strategy. She is playing the 50/50 game with us, a high-risk high-reward strategy. She is making sure that we accept a 50/50 game with her at all cost. She makes us decide whether to defend her or let her go her own way. That is where it gets though. Either we let her go, but she will be the one to score again, or we defend against her but we don't know if she will actually attack or not. She really is an incredible player to think of something so complex that she changed it into a high reward/high reward strategy, she can only win in that situation," Gohan explained.

"We have to think of something to turn it all around you guys! We have 39 minutes left guys, it's now or never. Once Moka, Saizou or Tsukune score again, it's all over," Kurumu told her teammates.

Gohan downed his eyebrows and gained a serious and determined face. "Game on," Gohan said confidently.

The game continued once again as several playtime minutes went by. The ball was on The Blizzards' side of the field. There, Gohan was awaiting the ball and turned his way into the goal. He passed the midfielder as Tsukune ran up to him to get the ball. Gohan saw him coming and went right for him as well. Tsukune found it weird that Gohan just kept running at him without doing anything else.

When Tsukune was getting closer and closer, Gohan quickly stopped the ball in front of him and used his momentum to turn his body 180 degrees to the left side to trick Tsukune into going his way, but he pulled the ball away from Tsukune as he was on the opposite side of where Gohan was with the ball. He greatly passed Tsukune as he left him in the dust.

"How did he do that!?" Tsukune sounded when he looked back.

Moka in the distance saw what Gohan did and widened her eyes.

"He did The Helicopter! Crap, how is he already that good! I didn't expect him to do that already!" Moka sounded worried.

On his way, Saizou was in front of Gohan, waiting for him to come close. "You won't get around me," Saizou said.

Gohan stopped running and was now in front of Saizou Komiya. He held the ball next to him on the ride side.

"Don't think you will get closer," Saizou said.

Gohan only grins as he suddenly spins around. His energy was spinning like a tornado. Saizou kept looking and found it weird that Gohan just kept spinning like a toll. Then, Gohan stopped and kept looking at Saizou.

"What did you just do?" Saizou asked.

"I think you should be more worried about where the ball is rather than what I just did," Gohan said when he pointed down to the ground.

Saizou looked down and saw that the ball had disappeared. "What the! Where did it go!" Saizou asked.

Gohan pointed to his left side and saw the ball going towards Kurumu who was on the rear side of the field. As the ball was approaching the Succubus, she spins once and volley's the ball towards the goal. With a quick curve, the goalkeeper tried to stop the ball, but the curve was too strong, and the next point was for The Umbras.

"Alright! Ahahahaha!" Kurumu shouted when she scored her goal.

Both her, Gohan, Mizore and her team cheered for the goal as it was now 4-3. Gohan approached Kurumu.

"Great job Kurumu! We have to keep this past up, we only got 25 minutes left!" Kurumu said.

"We are going to win this match! Let's go!" Gohan said.

Back in the commentator's booth, Ruby and Yukari gave their thoughts on the match.

"Ruby, this is just getting more exciting by the minute. Not only did they manage to surprise Moka, but they are actually coming back from a huge lead! We still have 22 minutes of play time! Then we will see which team will be on top!" Yukari commented.

Moka clenched her fists as she then looked at the other team. "They will not beat me!" Moka sounded to herself.

The match continued as 10 minutes went by, it was still 4-3 in Moka's favor in the last 5 minutes. The ball went to the other side of the field as Tsukune caught it with his right food. He looked around and started to dribble.

Several defenders went towards Tsukune, but he quickly saw Saizou next to him.

"Tsukune, pass it!" Saizou said.

"Here it goes!" Tsukune shouted when he kicked the ball towards Saizou.

But the moment Tsukune wanted to pass the ball, Gohan quickly appeared in the middle of the two and stole the ball right in front of them.

"I got it!" Gohan shouted.

He started passing the line of the midfield and ran up to the other team's goal. Saizou frowned upon losing the ball that easily.

"Damnit!" Saizou shouted as he used his light blue energy and ran after Gohan.

He was hot on his trail, Gohan kept running as he didn't notice Saizou behind him yet. Kurumu was on the far right side and saw that Gohan was being chased without him knowing it yet.

"Gohan! Behind you!" Kurumu shouted.

Gohan looked behind and the moment he finally noticed it in front of the penalty area, Saizou slide tackled the half-breed from behind on his heel, making him fall hard to the ground.

"Aaahhh!" Gohan shouted as he fell to the ground.

Saizou managed to stop him from attacking as he quickly got up from the ground. "Got you!" Saizou said gladly.

But then, Mr. Kotsubo blew his whistle. "Foul!" the gym teacher shouted.

The play was paused, Saizou looked around and puts his shoulders up. Mr. Kotsubo approached Saizou.

"Saizou, you get a yellow card for aggressive play, if you do that again, you will be sent off the field," Mr. Kotsubo said as he showed him the yellow card.

"Oh come on! That was just a case of perfect defending!" Saizou sounded clueless.

Gohan easily got up from the ground and scratched his head. While Saizou was still clueless, Kurumu wanted to approach him for his rude play. However, Moka held her arm straight, preventing the succubus from coming closer and decided to get face to face herself.

She then gave him a smack on the backhead. "You call that sliding 'perfect defending'?" Moka asked.

"Moka come on..." Saizou sounded.

"You dumbass, you need to kick the ball away, not the player!" Moka shouted at him when she poked his chest hard. "Do something like that one more time and you will have to deal with me. Thanks to your stupidity, they will get a free kick close to our goal!" Moka shouted at him.

"Gosh..." Saizou said as he walked away with a frown.

Moments later, the wall was created in the penalty area. Moka was on the left side, watching the wall and the free kick taking place. She scouted the area to see how it would be possible for the other team to score any other way than taking the free kick straight to goal.

Gohan and Kurumu stood behind the ball, discussing what they could do.

"Gohan, this is our chance, we have to score now, what is the plan?" Kurumu asked.

"I know something they will never expect, look down, don't be obvious about it or they will find out," Gohan said.

Kurumu looked down and saw that his hand was pointed to their side of the field. All the way from the other side, Mizore saw the signs and slowly walked left from the goal, going by the sides.

"Mizore? Of course, they never expect that! We will take them by surprise," Kurumu told him.

"Okay, now here's the plan..." Gohan said as he whispered into the succubus' ear.

Moka looked at the two and found it suspicious that they were whispering. She looked around, but couldn't find the one thing that they were planning to do. Then from the point, Gohan decided to take some steps back. Kurumu walked away and stood behind the wall. Moka looked at Kurumu and decided to keep a close eye on her.

Mr. Kotsubo blew his whistle and Gohan took some steps. On the other side of the field, Mizore ran fastly from the sideline to the other side of the field while her light blue energy surrounded her being. Gohan kicked the ball as Kurumu made herself free to receive the ball. Moka decided to defend her. However, Kurumu jumped over the ball which went through her legs.

"What the hell!" Moka sounded shocked.

"You thought Gohan passed the ball to me?" Kurumu asked her.

From behind her, Mizore speeds up faster and faster as the ball was close in her reach. She held her foot back and prepared for a massive kick. The ball was right in front of her, Mizore shot the ball directly towards the goal. The goalkeeper wasn't in the right position to catch the ball and thus it only touched his fingertips. The ball raced into the net of the other team and the next goal was on Mizore's name.

"I did it," Mizore sounded.

She then got hugged by Kurumu and approached by Gohan. Ruby and Yukari commented on the free kick that was just taken by Gohan.

"Mizore, the goalkeeper of The Umbras just scored the 4-4! Folks, more exciting than this is just impossible! Who would have thought that The Umbras managed to score 2 goals against The Blizzards like this? Incredible!" Ruby shouted in the commentator's booth.

"Ruby, who would have thought that in this match, we actually see a goalkeeper score such an important goal? How will this have impact on the other team? We will see it right now, we only have 3 minutes left before the match ends!" Yukari explained.

"Good job Mizore! You did it! The plan worked!" Kurumu shouted happily.

"It's 4-4 now, and we only have 2 minutes of playtime left, we need 1 more goal to win guys!" Gohan told them.

"Gohan, you have to do it, we will defend our side of the field and make sure no ball gets through, whenever we get the ball, we pass it to you, and you make the last goal," Kurumu said.

"Right!" Gohan said.

Kurumu, Gohan, and Mizore walked away, back to their own side of the field. Moka had her head down, Tsukune and Saizou walked up to her, but she still didn't answer them.

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Come on Akashiya, the score is tied, we still have 2 minutes left," Saizou said.

Moka then puts her head up and showed a huge frown. "No more games, all of you, don't get in my way," Moka said as she walked away from them.

"What are you planning to do?" Tsukune asked.

"Now it's time to play serious, I can do this one, alone," Moka said while walking away.

* * *

 _ **Midfield, 2 minutes until the end of the match.**_

Kurumu and Saizou were at the kickoff. The moment the ball got shot up, they jumped to the ball. Kurumu managed to kick the ball back to her own side of the field and passed the ball to Gohan.

Gohan started to dribble, but time was running short as it was already at 1:40 minutes.

 _"One more goal,"_ Gohan thought to himself.

While he was still running, all the way from the left side, Moka came slide/tackling in and immediately swiped the ball away from him.

From total shock, Gohan looked around and behind him, he saw Moka standing with the ball beneath her right foot. She then activated her energy and ran fast towards the goal of the opposing team.

"Haaaaaahhh!" Moka shouted as she got faster and faster.

Gohan ran after her and kept disappearing and reappearing until he caught up and stood right in front of the vampire. With a fiery and intense feel, Moka was face to face with Gohan while the time was still ticking. The timer was now at 1:15 minutes.

Moka kept stepping back while she pulls the ball away with her. Gohan tried to swipe the ball away but she was too quick.

She then jumped over Gohan who was still on the ground with the ball still on her foot. She continued her dribble towards the goal. This time, she didn't take a distance shot, she only kept getting closer and closer to the goal.

The vampire was in front of the goalkeeper, Mizore. She stood still and stared her down.

"You know this ball will go in, right?" Moka asked her.

"I won't let you," Mizore told her.

The two girls stared each other down as the time kept ticking away at 1 minute now. Moka and Mizore's energy started to rise. Black vs Light blue. Mizore tried to kick the ball away from Moka's feet, but she quickly stepped to the side and avoided Mizore's defense. The goalkeeper kept trying to kick the ball away but Moka's ball control was just too much for her to handle.

As Mizore tried it again, Moka suddenly disappeared as she looked around her. She then saw the vampire in mid-air holding the ball in front of her.

"It's over," Moka said as she tried to energy kick the ball in the goal.

Then in a huge bang, someone stopped the ball from going in the goal. Gohan appeared once again with a strong right legged volley to stop the ball from going over the line. As he tried to kick the ball away, Moka appeared before him and entered a volley kick struggled with the ball.

"You won't score this time!" Gohan shouted.

"Not even you will stop me from winning this match!" Moka shouted.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Moka and Gohna both shouted during the struggle

The ball was still at the frontline of the goal, Moka and Gohan kept pushing and pushing while the time kept going. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, was it going to be a goal or would it go to overtime. The timer was at the last 10 seconds.

"Oh My God! Gohan and Moka are in front of the goal and time is running out! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..." Ruby sounded in the booth.

The energy struggle of both football players started resonating around the whole field which created a giant purple energy explosion. The time was up. The smoke started to clear up the field as everyone of both teams looked close to what happened. Both Moka and Gohan were crouched down on the ground.

Then only one of them stood up, and the other one stayed down. The one who got up was, in fact, Moka, who revealed that the ball was in fact over the line of the goal, which meant that Moka's team has won the football match.

"It's done," Moka said tiredly as she caught her breath.

The crowd went wild, Moka's team celebrated their 5-4 victory on Kurumu's team. Meanwhile, Kurumu herself and Mizore only took deep sighs as it was very close to them both.

"Wow! The Blizzards have won the match, it was very close at the very end of the match! It is a 5-4 victory! I hope everyone has enjoyed this match, it definitely goes into the school history as one of the most intense football matches ever! Don't forget about their opponents, The umbras, they showed us amazing teamplay in this match, we will never forget this match!" Ruby spoke.

Kurumu and Mizore approached each other.

"Well, we tried everything we could, I think we did better than we originally thought, don't you think? I mean, 5-4 is not a bad score, right?" Kurumu asked.

"I guess you are right, after my goal, I really thought we could win this, just look at Gohan now, he gave it all he had," Mizore said as she looked at Gohan sitting down on the ground.

"I thought if Gohan could quickly make the next goal, we would win this, still, Moka is more experienced that he is," Kurumu said.

"Oh well, I guess it was a good game, come on, we should congratulate the other team," Mizore said as she and Kurumu walked away.

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Saizou celebrated their victory over Kurumu's team.

"Wow, we still won! Can you believe it!?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course we won, we are the best," Saizou said.

"I guess but... where is Moka? Shouldn't she celebrate with us?" Tsukune asked.

"She is over there," Saizou said as he pointed towards the other side of the field.

Tsukune ran up to Moka and touched her shoulder. Moka turned around and held her eyebrows down.

"Moka, aren't you happy that we won?" Tsukune asked.

"It is not happiness I feel Tsukune, it's something very different, I need to confirm something," Moka said as she turned her back on him and walked away.

Tsukune was surprised by Moka's words and ran up to her again. He blocked her way as she stopped walking once again.

"What?" Moka asked.

"Moka, is there something wrong with me? It's like you are trying to avoid me, tell me, did I do something to anger you?" Tsukune asked.

"What I am going to do has nothing to do with you Tsukune, this is private, now move," Moka said as she pushed him aside.

Tsukune kept watching her with his mouth open. Moka was approaching Gohan at the ground which got Tsukune thinking to himself.

"It's like I don't exist to her anymore," Tsukune thought.

On the ground in front of the goal, Gohan was staring at the ground, but he was no sad, it was more that he felt like he did everything he could to win this match. He then saw someone's feet in front of him and looked up.

He saw Moka standing with her hands on her hips and a poker face while the wind was wavering. Gohna actually started to smile.

"Hehehe..." Gohan said as he sat back. "You win, I can't compare to you in this sport, you really are a professional, I give up," Gohan told her.

Moka kept watching him, Gohan then looked back at her again. "Are you going to boast? I am ready for it, I deserve it," Gohan said as he then closed his eyes and puts his head down.

Then, something very different happened, Moka sat down with him with her legs crossed. Gohan opened his eyes and saw her red eyes gazing at him from up close.

"Uhm..." Gohan mumbled.

"I got a question for you," Moka asked him.

"Okay," Gohan replied.

"Two days ago, when I first discovered The Shield and we trained to figure out what the abilities are, how did you feel when I kept getting stronger?" Moka asked.

"Oh well, I found it amazing that we managed to figure out that much about your new ability than we realized. I think you can say that I was mostly very proud of you," Gohan replied.

"Proud huh?" Moka replied as she then raised her hand.

Her hand then reached to his shoulder and she showed a genuine grin. "This must be how it feels to be proud of someone besides yourself, it feels pretty good if I say so myself," Moka told him.

"You are... proud of me? Aren't you going to boast?" Gohan asked.

"I was going to boast, I was going to destroy you. However, thinking about our training yesterday, I couldn't even think of boasting after everything I have seen you do on the field. For a second, I was even worried that I might have thought you too much," Moka told him.

"Really? Did I do well enough?" Gohan asked.

"You managed to catch me off guard a couple times, you even did The Lunge and the Helicopter, the several moves I thought you wouldn't be able to do after more training. Your strategies with your teammates were really impressive and your accuracy greatly improved, only at the very end did I get very serious," Moka said.

"Wait for what? Only at the end you were serious? I have been serious all the time, you were just playing around with us?" Gohan sounded shocked.

Moka only crossed her arms and grins at him. Gohan thought for a moment and immediately realized why she did what she did.

"Ahahahahahaha, yeah okay I understand it all now, I definitely deserve that one. I am sorry Moka," Gohan apologized to her.

"Don't mention it, it's alright. Doing it myself, I understand why you did it, but that does not mean I don't want to beat you sometime," Moka told him.

Moka said as she then stood up from the ground. She held her hand out for Gohan.

"Come on, get up," Moka told him as he grabbed her hand and got up off the ground. "I guess you can say that... the same thing you felt when I gained a new ability is the same thing I felt when I trained you in football," Moka told him proudly as she puts her hand around his shoulder, as Gohan did the same.

"You know Moka, that actually made me feel much better," Gohan said.

"Good to know that you are not upset about it," Moka replied as she looked the other way.

Gohan then thought for a moment. "Shouldn't the others join us?" Gohan asked as he looked at her.

"Sure, if you really want to, go ask them, I'll wait," Moka told him as Gohan turned around.

"Hey! Are you guys coming with us as well?!" Gohan shouted.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Tsukune all gathered and saw Moka and Gohan.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Mizore said as she walked to the two.

Kurumu and Tsukune stayed behind.

"Are they holding their arms around each other? You know, for two people who keep claiming they don't like each other, they do give us some really strong hints," Kurumu asked.

"Kurumu, I have decided what I am going to do," Tsukune said seriously as he then looked at Kurumu.

"This is getting serious. Tomorrow evening, I will give Moka her Rosarie back," Tsukune told her.

"I see... I wonder how all of this will play out, you really think Moka would just put her Rosarie back on?" Kurumu asked.

"Moka's Rosarie is her most precious possession, clearly she would miss wearing it. She wouldn't deny that" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune, don't you have... I don't know... second thoughts about all of this. I mean, getting the Rosarie back is one thing, but what if Moka's father was right? Aren't we basically forcing Moka to put the Rosarie on? She does not really seem depressed that she lost it for a while," Kurumu asked.

"Kurumu, I honestly don't know any other way than to try it tomorrow and see what she has to say about it," Tsukune said as he then looked at his friends in the distance. "We should probably go," Tsukune said as he walked away.

Kurumu scratched her head and eventually followed him as well.

* * *

This was my parody of one of my favorite shows growing up, Galactic Football. If you guys didn't really get the chapter, let me summarize the show I parodied it from.

Galactik Football is of course a football series where you are allowed to use a forbidden energy from the planet you originate from or the team you play called The Flux. My football match was reminiscent of the Snow Kids vs The Shadows. The Snow Kids have a Light blue energy they call The Breath while the Shadows have a black Flux called The Smog.

The main players, who are Moka, Tsukune, Saizou used their version of the Snow kids' Breath while Gohan, Kurumu and Mizore used their version of The smog. The Breath gives the users amazing stamina while The Smog gives the uses the ability to disappear and reappear all over the field except in front of the goal due to the rules. Also, some of the 6 characters are also parodies of the characters from the show.

Moka mostly resembles Tia, D'Jok and Rocket, being a really good striker, and a captain who can use her Breath with great control. Gohan resembles Sinead who was first a Snow Kid but then joined the Shadows and D'Jok who is amazing at scoring goals for the Snow Kids. Mizore heavily resembles Ahito from the Snow Kids due to her falling asleep in the goal, the same thing Ahito does and still be able to keep balls out of the goal, except against more experiences players. Kurumu also resembles Tia due to being an attacking midfielder and her great Flux control.

That is all, if I tell you guys more, it will be a new story. If there is something you did not understand from the chapter, please do let me know and I will answer them. I always have reasons on why I do certain things this way. I hope you guys enjoyed, I am actually very busy lately, I managed to write certain paragraphs of the chapter in my free time. This chapter was pretty difficult but fun. Maybe I will get the next update ready in 3 or 4 weeks from now. The next chapter will be the perspective of Elleck Rinjou and Kuyo before the Football Match started. It will show what he did in the meantime on Yokai Academy.

Stay Tuned


	20. Moka's Choice: Gohan or Tsukune

_**The Choice is Yours Moka: Gohan or Tsukune**_

* * *

 _ **1 Day ago. Yokai Academy Hallways.**_

It was early in the morning. In the hallways of Yokai Academy, Elleck, together with Kuyo and Deshiko Deshi observed the students who were casually hanging around or preparing for the next class.

"Deshiko, status on all the classes," Elleck asked as he looked at Deshiko.

"Master, Ms. Nekonome's class is having a Geography test right now, most of these students in the hallway have separate classes and are preparing themselves until the bell rings. It appears that the students have math in Ririko Kagome's classroom," Deshiko Deski told her leader.

"Ririko Kagome, she has been bugging me for a long time, before class starts, let's pay her a visit, shall we?" Elleck said sinisterly.

"What are you planning to do? We have better things to do than concern ourselves with Kagome," Kuyo asked his leader.

"This is all part of my plan Kuyo, calm down, or do you doubt me?" Elleck asked as his eyes started to glow red and stared Kuyo down.

Kuyo only bows to Elleck. "No, I won't doubt you, I just don't want you to waste your time on unneeded practices," Kuyo explained.

Elleck's eyes went back to normal as he looked straightforward again. "This won't take long, her methods of teaching are questionable, and it would make the Security Committee lovable around the students," Elleck explained.

The two kept walking and went on their way to Ririko Kagome's classroom.

* * *

 _ **Ririko Kagome's Classroom**_

After walking for a couple minutes, they arrived at Ririko Kagome's classroom and knocked on the door. The teacher opened up the door and saw the Security Committee in front of her.

"Elleck Rinjou, Kuyo and Deshiko Deshi? What is it that you desire from me?" Ririko asked curiously and seductive.

"Ms. Kagome, we would like to talk to you, do you have time to talk to us?" Elleck asked nicely.

"Of course, come in," Ririko said as she made way for the three members of the Security Committee.

Ririko Kagome sat down on her chair behind her desk. Elleck, Kuyo and Deshiko sat next to each other across the math teacher.

"What can I do for you?" Ms. Kagome asked.

"Ms. Kagome, the Security Committee has received several complaints from the students about your questionable teaching methods," Elleck explained properly.

"Questionable? What exactly do you mean with that? You disagree with my methods Mr Rinjou?" Ririko asked as she crossed her arms.

"After observing, I highly object against your methodes as well. Deshiko, go ahead," Elleck said as he looked at Deshiko Deshi.

"Yes!" Deshiko said as she grabbed her notes. "Is it true that you dress into skanky clothes and brainwash students to make them learn anything in your class? Even stroking yourself on the students to make sure they get the 'full experience' from you?" Deshiko asked.

Ririko stood up form her chair with her breast bouncing. "How dare you call my clothes skanky, and my methods have never failed! The student's grades are improving with every private tutoring class," Ririko said offendedly to the members of the Security Committee.

"Ms. Kagome, please calm yourself and sit down, we have much to discuss," Elleck said calmly.

"Quiet Rinjou, how dare you come in my classroom and insult me this way! The Security Committee has no respect for the teachers! My teaching skills are unrivaled!" Ririko said offended and angered.

Elleck then stood up from his chair as well and pointed his index finger at the teacher. "Ms. Kagome, you are a high school teacher, not a stripper with a teaching degree! You are supposed to teach the students math, not undress yourself in tutoring classes and release their dirty fantasies!" Elleck told her straight in her face.

"Well I never...!" Ririko sounded.

Elleck sat down once again and puts his hands folded. "My own and the Security Committee's concern is mostly for the students, they don't seem to learn anything the right way due to your brainwashing. Good grades are important but I also care for their well-being, and seeing your teaching methods disgusts me, the students are more zombie than alive. All I ask you to do is to change the prostitution attire, your whole curriculum and for you not to use your monster abilities to get your point across," Elleck told her.

The math teacher got quiet and sat back in her chair again. She only held her hand on her chin and narrowed her eyes.

"I think we made ourselves pretty clear on this subject matter, we will check on your class later today to see how much you have improved, good day ma'am," Elleck said as he, Deshiko and Kuyo stood up from their chair and walked towards the door.

Ririko had her eyes still focused on the three members of the Security Committee and downed her eyebrows. Ririko quickly stood up from her chair. The three members of the Committee heard her chair and turned around.

"I will not be told how to teach my class by a couple of disrespectful children! How dare you talk to me like you own me, you little rascal!" Ririko said as she raised her energy.

She suddenly gained the tail of a serpent, at the end of her tail was a flower-like extension. She gained a bigger height and stood tall in front of the three.

"I will show you why my methods are the best at Yokai Academy! My Lamia abilities are unrivaled, and once I get you under my control, you won't tell me what to do anymore " Ririko said as she attacked them all together.

Elleck was still composed and only mutter. "Kuyo, Ms. Kagome needs to be reminded what teaching someone truly means, show her what I thought you myself," Elleck said as he looked at Kuyo who stepped forward.

"My pleasure," Kuyo said confidently as he cracked his knuckles.

Kuyo's fist started showing a firing blaze. Kuyo looked at his fist and shouted.

"Firewall!" Kuyo yelled as he punched the ground, erupting a wall of fire, emitting from the floor to the ceiling.

Ririko was shocked by the blaze and stepped back, but what happened to Kuyo was very different. His fist was still blazing as he kept it straightforward. The wall kept getting closer and closer to the teacher as Kuyo kepts his right hand straight, pushing the wall in the process.

"What! This can't be!" Ririko shouted concerned.

Because she was basically trapped in a fire prison, suddenly, Kuyo closed his fist as the fire which created the wall, trapped Ririko Kagome, incapacitating her. The fire was just too powerful and the teacher couldn't move anymore. The Lamia struggled and struggled, but the fire trap was too strong.

"You dare to attack a teacher Kuyo!" Ms Kagome shouted.

"You are the one who started Ririko Kagome, this is merely self-defense," Kuyo told her as suddenly Elleck stood right in front of her.

"Ms Kagome, this is your last warning. Kuyo isn't only learning to compose himself in battle and control his energy, Kuyo is the example of perfect teaching. Take a good look at him," Elleck said as Ririko kept looking at Ko who looked calm and composed. "No openings, his guard is all up, and his energy is in perfect control, and to top it all off, he is still just warming up," Elleck explained as he then looked back at the incapacitated teacher. "However, I on the other hand, am much more powerful than he is. I am a reasonable monster, but I do not like being crossed over that line. Change your teaching methods, or else you will have to talk to me, personally," Elleck said as he turned around.

Kuyo released his burning fist as he and Deshiko Deshi followed Elleck towards the door.

"Mr Rinjou," Ririko called him out as Elleck stopped at the door. "What type of monster are you? I can sense Kuyo and Deshiko's monster energy, but not yours, and you say you are more powerful? Who are you to claim to be more powerful than Kuyo?" Ririko asked him.

Elleck only kept looking and grinning at her. "Remember, revealing your monster identity is not prohibited, I said: "Good day," Ms. Kagome," Elleck said as he turned his head and left the math teacher's class.

As Ririko was once again alone, the fire around her disappeared and she was released. She took a breather from what just happened and was completely silent. The only things she could do is down her eyebrows and stare at the ground. Meanwhile back in the hallway, Elleck, Kuyo and Deshiko discussed the recent event.

"Elleck, are you sure you did the right thing? Will they suspect something from you?" Deshiko asked.

"No worries Deshiko, everything is going according to plan. The student will soon enough appreciate, cherish and love the Security Committee for its good deeds, that is the plan. Let's go, we have to check Ms. Nekonome's class on the football field," Elleck said.

* * *

 _ **The Football Field.**_

On the football field, Gohan and Moka were practicing football moves for the upcoming game. Elleck, Kuyo and Deshiko kept a close eye to both of them to decide the best moment to approach them. While they were observing, Deshiko spoke up.

"Why are we here?" Deshiko asked.

"I only need to make sure those two keep a promise to me, after this, we are done and we will head back to headquarters," Elleck explained.

"I know what you are planning to do," Kuyo said as he looked at Elleck who kept looking forward.

Suddenly, Gohan and Moka stopped practicing and took a break.

"Now is our chance Elleck," Kuyo said as he walked forward, but then Elleck grabbed Kuyo's shoulder.

"Kuyo, they are still too much on their guard from the last time you approached them, it will make them suspicious on our true intentions, let me handle it," Elleck said as he walked up front, followed by Kuyo and Deshiko.

They started to approached the duo. Gohan noticed Elleck and the other coming their way.

"Moka look," Gohan said as he pointed at them with his index finger.

Moka looked to her right side and saw them coming their way. "It's them, I wonder what they want from us," Moka told him uninterestedly.

Elleck stood across the two. "Good day Gohan, Moka, training a lot I see?" Elleck asked nice.

"I am only just guessing that you are not here to wish us a happy training day Elleck," Moka asked with her arms crossed.

"Hmph, then I'll cut to the chase. My colleague kept a close eye on the both of you, and they told me that once again, you two were fighting in the Yokai Forest," Elleck asked them.

"Yes, well it was actually more training than just fighting, is that bad? Did we break a rule or something?" Gohan asked curiously.

"As the manner of fact, no, there is actually no rule that you are not allowed to train in the Yokai Forest if I think about it, but my main issue is the safety of the students," Elleck explained.

Moka looked at Elleck. "Why is that an issue? In the forest, we are far away from the building, no one will get in the way or get hurt," Moka told him.

Kuyo then stepped up to them both. Elleck kept looking at Kuyo and downed his eyebrows. _"Kuyo... do not ruin this!"_ Elleck thought worriedly.

"Master Elleck means that he is worried about the student safety because it came to our attention that the students like to be in the forest to catch a break. They have all the rights to be there as well. All he really wants from the both of you is to report to him when you are training in the forest for the other students to not interfere with your training," Kuyo explained calmly.

Moka and Gohan both upped their eyebrows and looked at each other. "Where there other students in the forest when we were training?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, we got reports from Amaya Kazuka and... Ryujin Seijou that while they were in the forest, they almost got crushed by the falling trees and that they had to use their special abilities to get away," Deshiko explained as she stepped up.

Gohan scratched his head as Moka shook her head. Elleck decided to take over once again.

"All I am asking is for you two to report to me when you are training, and then we won't have any problems, that way, you can have all the freedom you need while we make sure the students are aware of your training session. Deal?" Elleck asked when he puts his hand out.

Moka then approached him and grabbed his hand. "Fine, it's a deal," Moka said as she stared Elleck down.

As Elleck stopped the handshake, he, Kuyo and Deshiko turned around and walked away from them and off the football field as Gohan and Moka continued their break. Elleck spoke to up his subordinate.

"Kuyo, I am very impressed at your progression, you are doing exactly what I told you to do. You perfectly kept your composure even after all the bad blood between the three of you, you managed to get your point across," Elleck said impressed by his actions.

"Thank you Elleck, you were right, the calmer I stay, the better I can focus on my objective at hand and achieve my goal," Kuyo said as he bowed to Elleck.

"Good, now for my plan to come to fruition, Deshiko, make sure that when they report to us their training, you keep a close eye on both of them without getting spotted at all cost. Make sure they explain exactly what they did and let Kuyo and I know about it. Go now," Elleck told her strictly.

"Yes, Master Elleck, I am right on it!" Deshiko said.

"Now that we got a clear eye on everything that happens, shall we continue training?" Kuyo asked Elleck.

"Yes, let us head back to headquarters," Elleck said as Kuyo followed him back to the Security Committee headquarters.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Headquarters, Training room.**_

Inside the huge training room of the Security Committee Headquarters, Elleck stood far across Kuyo, both had their arms behind their backs as they only stared each other down. It was only after a second of a face-off that one of them spoke up.

"Come at me, we will see if you can ascend further," Elleck said with a hand gesture.

Kuyo quickly transformed into his battle form with a more muscular body, white fur and a blue fiery aura around his body and four flaming blue tails.

"Here I go!" Kuyo shouted as he rushed Elleck head on.

But the leader was just standing still, even the extreme heat of Kuyo's battle form did nothing to him. Kuyo went in with flaming fists and went for several vital points on Elleck's body. However, due to his immense speed, Elleck easily sways away from the punches by stepping into several precise parts on the ground.

The short slicked-back blond-haired leader only pushed Kuyo in the back, which launched the FireFox far away and slammed into the wall.

"Daarrgghh!" Kuyo shouted as he slides from the wall to the ground.

Elleck only spoke up to him. "Kuyo, you are relaxed, no doubt, but your attacks are too one dimensional, strategize more on what I can do," Elleck told him.

Kuyo scratches his head and slowly stood up. "My fire should have hurt you in the process, why didn't it work?" Kuyo asked.

"Simple, my energy control is great enough to protect me from elemental attacks like your fire. That is the fighting smarts you need to develop. Allow me to demonstrate how to fight the proper way!" Elleck shouted as he suddenly disappeared from sight and appeared next to Kuyo.

Kuyo saw Elleck right next to him and tried to elbow him in the jaw, but Elleck was not someone to be fooled by something too predictable and used his insane speed to massively gut punch Kuyo.

As he got the FireFox on the robes, he released several high-speed punches and ended with a firm kick in the back of the neck to incapacitate Kuyo.

"Aaarrgghh!" Kuyo shouted in the process.

"Kuyo, feel where I am, don't just use your eyes, a fighter of your caliber can use more than just their eyes!" Elleck told him when he puts his arms crossed.

"I can't sense your energy, you can mask it too much for no one to detect you! How am I supposed to feel where you are?!" Kuyo shouted.

"Stop complaining and gain some confidence Kuyo! Not everyone has the rare ability to mask their energy! Other monsters can't do it. You will never ascend if you whine too much on what you can't do and focus on what you can learn to do!" Elleck told him strictly.

Kuyo stood up once again as he breathes in and out. He clenched his fists and raised his energy with a firing aura. He then got into a certain fighting stance. He slightly spreads his legs further and puts his right hand straightforward with his left hand on top of it. Elleck noticed the stance and got intrigued by it.

"Impressive, the stance I thought him, he's getting far," Elleck said as he then spoke up to Kuyo. "Try to find the real me! The images will only disappear if you can hit the real me" Elleck said as he created several images of himself around the area.

Kuyo looked around and saw that the room was filled with Elleck's image as they all spread out to confuse the fox demon. Kuyo closed his eyes, but that did not stop the images from rushing the Fire Fox.

Kuyo slowly breaths in and suddenly, he jumped sky high, over the dozens of Ellecks. He raised his hand and created a giant sphere for fire. He shot the fire ball all the way to the left side of the room and directly hit one Elleck image.

When the hit connected, suddenly the Elleck images disappeared as he grabbed the fireball and crushed it in his hand. "Very good!" Elleck said as he looked around and saw that Kuyo disappeared.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around, until he noticed that someone was behind him. Kuyo used his Fire Fist to hit Elleck form behind, but even then, Elleck was not fooled and grabbed his fist.

That wasn't the last of Kuyo, he used several high speed punches and followed them up with. Elleck was blocking all of the attacks the fire fox dealt. Elleck backflipped three times which made Kuyo jump towards the leader.

Elleck avoided all of his punches, but while he was avoiding them, he looked at Kuyo's back and saw a very small and unknown blaze growing behind him. Elleck knew what he had to do.

" _Almost there..."_ Elleck thought to himself.

He used his energy to push Kuyo back and went on the offense. Elleck right-punched Kuyo in the face used a low kick to make him trip over and used a mid kick to his chest. Kuyo felt the chest kick but then quickly grabbed Elleck's leg and swung him around.

He then threw him away as Elleck backflipped once and landed with his feet vertically on the wall. When he looked up, he saw Kuyo with his firing blue blaze and punched Elleck in the stomach, afterward grabbing his head and slides his face all over the floor across the other side of the room.

Elleck who was smiling while being dragged over the floor and smashed his head against the ground, getting him stuck as he jumped up. Elleck was still grinning as he saw Kuyo releasing a surge of energy which he drew to the tips of his nails and generates 5 swirling fireballs in mid-air. The fireballs started to rotate. Kuyo increases the power of his attack until he finally yelled.

"Fire Vortex!" Kuyo shouted loudly as he through the 5 fireballs towards Elleck.

The spheres gained faster and faster as Elleck was still on the ground. The direct hit caused a loud explosion around the room. The thick smoke from Kuyo's attack covered the sight of the training room. Kuyo looked around and when the smoke started to thicken lesser and lesser, it was revealed that Elleck was laying unconscious on the ground with eyes closed

Kuyo stared him down and eventually grinned sinisterly while his whole body started burning up. Kuyo felt his power increasing by the second.

"Amazing, taking you on makes me more powerful, I am starting to see the depths of my power, I can feel that there is still untapped potential!" Kuyo said as he raised his energy even more and more.

Kuyo then looked at Elleck who only kept mumbling.

"Hmhmhmh... Hahahahahahahah!" Elleck laughed as he slowly floats back on his feet and puts his arms behind his back. "Kuyo, look at your tails," he told him.

Kuyo only narrowed his eyes and then grabbed his tail, he saw that a fifth one was starting to grow, but it was still not fully there just yet.

"You once told me that when you get more powerful, you will grow another tail. The time is almost there," Elleck said as he turned his back on Kuyo and dusts his shoulder off. "We will continue your training tomorrow, the whole school will attend the Football Match, then we will continue your training, and you will be ready for the main event," Elleck said sinisterly.

"Yes, Master Elleck, but what about your main weapon? Are they ready to complete your plans?" Kuyo asked.

"Hmmm..." Elleck said. "Follow me, I'll show you something," He said as he went to the exit of the room.

Kuyo followed Elleck out of the room as they walked through a hallway. After walking for a couple minutes, the Security Committee leader opened the door as they arrived in his own office. In the back of his office was a huge painting of Elleck himself with his arms crossed and a menacing grin on his face and his trench coat wavering.

"Elleck, where did you get that painting from?" Kuyo asked.

"Deshiko has a talent for painting, she got this done in just a couple days, anyway," Elleck said as he pushed a red button on his desk.

The painting started to slide to the right and revealed a secret room. Elleck and Kuyo walked towards the painting and looked what was inside a small secret room where Elleck was hiding his biggest secret yet.

"Are you sure these things can do what you say they can do?" Kuyo asked when he grabbed the object in the room.

Elleck quickly grabbed the object from Kuyo's hand and puts it back in the safe. "Never touch them again, understand me?" Elleck threatened him.

Kuyo only got quiet and looked the other way. Elleck continued.

"I have looked for these orbs for months by traveling the Human World in secret, and if even one of them is missing, broken or anything else, they will not work. Leave these orbs to me!" Elleck explained.

"What do you call them again? These orbs?" Kuyo asked as he only looked at the balls in the small room.

Elleck paused for a second and turned to Kuyo with his arms behind his back. "The Dragon Balls," Elleck told him.

"Dragon Balls? And they can grant you any wish?" Kuyo asked.

"Any wish I want within the limitations of the being that resides inside these balls, but right now, they are inactive because they were used one year ago. I have been keeping a close eye on them ever since then. By my estimated time, they will be active in maybe just 5 days," Elleck said.

"So, 5 days until you reveal your plan?" Kuyo asked.

"Yes, remember, the days are estimated, they either activate earlier or later than 5 days. It's only a matter of time before this world and the Human World are both ours," Elleck told him as he then closed the secret room and the painting went back to its original place.

"Now leave, I need to be alone for now," Elleck said as he sat down in his cozy chair.

"As you wish," Kuyo said as he walked away from him and exited the office.

While Kuyo was gone, Elleck narrowed his eyes again and thought about the plan he had in mind.

* * *

 _ **2 Days later. Present Day. Ms. Nekonome's Class.**_

The students were all taking their class in Ms. Nekonome's homeroom. They discussed the recent Geography test they took, some did pretty well while others not so much, so she handed out the test back to her class to discuss it.

"I am very proud of you, and at the same time, very disappointed. Many of you did it pretty well enough to pass, others not so much," Ms. Nekonome said as she walked around the room, handing out their tests.

The students all looked at their test.

"Huh? Only a D? I never even knew we had a test in the first place, I could have done better!" Kurumu said annoyed.

"I got a D as well, why did no one tell me we had a test?" Tsukune asked.

"No one told you that you had a test? Tsukune, Kurumu, you were all here in my class, and you two did horrible on the preparations of the Geography test, I wish you two studied more, I expected better," Ms. Nekonome said disappointed in her students.

Kurumu then turned to Tsukune. "Tsukune, that must have been our clones doing that. At the moment we left school, those clones were in Ms. Nekonome's practice session for the test, maybe that's why we never knew about it until the last possible moment," Kurumu explained.

"We picked the wrong time to skip class," Tsukune said as he then looked at his test and took a sigh for his disappointing result.

Meanwhile, Gohan had a very different reaction to his test.

"Alright, an A+!" Gohan cheered.

"I got an A+ as well, what studying can benefit you, told you my method worked," Moka said as she held the test in one hand and then puts it down on the table.

"Yeah, you were right," Gohan told her.

Ms. Nekonome looked at Gohan and Moka. "I am very proud of you two, you didn't have one question wrong," Ms. Nekonome told them proudly.

"Thanks ma'am," Gohan replied.

Moka only closed her eyes, crossed her arms and puts her right leg over her left leg. Mizore looked at her test and her had eyelid down.

"Hmmm... a B+? I did better than I thought. Late night sessions seem to work out just fine," Mizore said coldly and slightly narrowed eyes.

Class was now over, everyone packed their bag and stood up from their seats. Kurumu, Tsukune, and Mizore approached Gohan and Moka as the group was together again.

"Want to get some lunch?" Gohan asked.

"We want to, but because of that stupid test, we have to follow tutoring classes, then we have to redo the test again immediately after. Apparently, it is 25% of our final grade of the year," Kurumu said irritated by the extra classes.

"Apparently? Kurumu, she told you that this test was important the other day, were you not paying attention or anything?" Mizore asked.

Kurumu suddenly thought of the clone that took her place in class. "Oh, oh yeah I knew eheh, I just... forgot because of... all the things that are going on!" Kurumu stuttered nervously.

"What are you guys going to do in the meantime?" Tsukune asked.

"I think that we only have a math class, then school is over," Gohan said.

"Yeah, I heard Ms. Kagome drastically changed her class. She was so annoying, forcing students to learn her stuff," Moka told them.

"Really? What could have happened for her to change?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know, I haven't heard much from her, but we will have to wait and see what will happen," Moka replied.

"I think it is time to go, Moka, Mizore and I have another class to attend, good luck with the tutoring classes," Gohan said.

"Thanks, we will make it eventually," Kurumu said as she waved Gohan, Moka and Mizore goodbye, who walked out of class.

But Tsukune ran up to the three outside of the classroom. "Moka, wait up a second!" Tsukune shouted.

Outside the room, Moka heard him calling her out and stopped. She turned around to him. "What is it Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Can I just talk to you in private?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan and Mizore looked at each other. "Moka, we see you in Ms. Kagome's class okay?" Gohan said as he then left Moka and Tsukune alone.

He went to math class together with Mizore.

"Sure, see you soon," Moka said as she then looked at Tsukune again.

Moka and Tsukune were alone again. "I got something I want to give you, something special," Tsukune said.

"Alright, what is it that you got?" Moka asked curiously with one eyebrow up.

"I want to give it to you, but not right now, it's not the right time. You mind meeting with me at the Yokai Schoolyard tonight?" Tsukune asked.

"Hmm... tonight, not the right time. I got something else planned with Gohan then," Moka said.

Tsukune only narrowed his eyes. _"Gohan, again? This will be over soon,"_ Tsukune thought as he continued. "Please Moka? It won't take long?" Tsukune pleaded to the vampire.

Moka thought for a second until she then spoke up. "Alright, make it 20:00 PM, then I think I am done, then you can give me what you want to give me," Moka told him.

"Great, I will see you then!" Tsukune said as he went back inside Ms. Nekonome's classroom.

He then walked up to Kurumu who was waiting for him. "So, how did it go?" Kurumu asked.

"Moka will meet with me at 20:00 PM, then I will give her the Rosarie back, but she told me she got something else planned with Gohan," Tsukune said annoyed.

"Tsukune, I just have to ask you again, is this the right thing to do?" Kurumu asked.

"Of course it is, I just want the Moka back we all love. And if I get Moka back, you will get Gohan back," Tsukune said.

"Hmmm... I want Gohan back rather than anything else, but after thinking about it, I don't know, I am having second thoughts," Kurumu said.

Tsukune held Kurumu's shoulder. "Kurumu, please, trust me, after tonight, everything will go back to normal, I promise you that," Tsukune said.

The blue-haired girl looked the other way for a second, then back at Tsukune. "Alright then, I'll be there," Kurumu said.

"Great! Come on, we got a makeup class to follow now," Tsukune said as him and Kurumu walked out of the classroom.

* * *

 _ **Math, Ms. Kagome's classroom.**_

Gohan and Moka were in the classroom of the math teacher, Ririko Kagome. They were all waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"I wonder what's taking so long," Gohan asked as he looked around.

"You know Ms. Kagome, she might be dressing in one of her annoying suits again," Moka said annoyed as she layed back in her chair with her hands behind her head.

Then, the door slowly opened up, as it was Ririko Kagome who walked in. But something was very different this time. She was wearing a formal grey suit with a tie and smartglasses on. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore black shoes while her math book was in her hand.

"Good afternoon class, glad you could all come," Ms. Kagome greeted her class.

The students were greatly surprised to see their math teacher drastically changed in such a short amount of time.

"Ms. Kagome? What is all of this?" A student asked.

"What do you mean?"Ms. Kagome asked.

"Why are you dressed like that? Is there something wrong? Usually, you wore a skirt and..." A student asked when the teacher interrupted him.

"I know, I know, look, I thought about my teaching methods, and I made sure to make some changes. I hope this will make you all learn better," Ririko Kagome explained.

Moka sat back in her seat with her hands behind her head. "What a twist, the skanky teacher became an actual teacher, who would have thought," Moka said.

"Come on Moka, don't word it like that, her methods were just... different than other teachers," Gohan said.

Moka then looked straightforward at Gohan. "Gohan, she was just a stripper in teachers clothing, you cannot deny that," Moka told him.

Mr. Kagome tried to gain the attention of her class. "Alright class, let's start with the first lesson of the day!" Ms. Kagome said.

Meanwhile, Elleck and Kuyo were once again in the hallways of the school, they went to Ririko Kagome's classroom. Ms. Kagome was teaching math when suddenly, the door knocked again. The student all looked at the door and saw Elleck and Kuyo walk in.

"Oh, look who it is class, it's the Security Committee, what can I do for you?" Ririko Kagome asked nicely.

Elleck closely observed the teacher and saw a major change in her. Elleck spoke up.

"Splendid, you managed to changed your appearance, but what about the curriculum Ms. Kagome?" Elleck asked.

"The students are all doing their homework, if they need my help, I will give them special tutoring lessons," Ms. Kagome said.

"Not the 'special' lessons we talked about?" Elleck asked.

"No, real tutoring classes, ask the students if you do not believe me," Ms. Kagome said as she made way for Elleck and Kuyo.

"Of course, to confirm your words, I'll ask the students," Elleck said as he looked around the classroom.

Then, he saw Gohan and Moka sitting in class and walked around. He then first stood in front of Moka.

"Moka Akashiya, if I may ask, did Ms. Kagome actually teach you anything about math?" Elleck asked.

"To be frank, she didn't do much until you guys walked in. I know nothing about this," Moka replied.

"I see, maybe I asked the wrong person," Elleck said as he then stood right across Gohan and stared him down.

"Gohan, did Ms. Kagome teach you anything?" Elleck asked.

Gohan did not answer him, he stared Elleck back as it suddenly got quiet. Elleck and Gohan still stared each other down. Kuyo who was in the front of the class saw them looking at each other and kept observing them in case something might go wrong.

Then out of nowhere, Gohan quickly stood up from his chair, grabbed Elleck by his vest and suddenly gained an infuriated look on his face.

"You!" Gohan shouted.

"Gohan? What are you doing?" Mizore asked.

Elleck first had a confident look on his face, but that look quickly disappeared and turned into a look of disgust. Moka kept looking at what was happening and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing!? Let go of me!" Elleck shouted.

Gohan kept looking at Elleck, but after realizing what he was doing, he let go of Elleck.

"Elleck I'm... I'm sorry I don't... know what just got over me, I deeply apologize for my actions Elleck," Gohan said guilty of his sudden action.

He quickly sat down in his chair. "It's no problem, you must have had a long day," Elleck said as he straightens his vest.

Elleck went back to Kuyo's side and looked at the class. "Anyways students, I hope you all have a fine math class, if you need my assistant, you know where to find the Security Committee. I fixed Ms. Kagome's class, so you are aware of how we work!" Elleck said.

"Elleck! Great job!" the students all said as they cheered for the leader of the Committee.

"Yeah, you made sure we learn math and not become brainwashed! I am glad that you are the new Leader of the Security Committee! Unlike Kuyo!" another student told Elleck.

Kuyo only narrowed his eyes but Elleck decided to speak up. "It is my pleasure, to be of any help to all of you. Do not worry about Kuyo, he's learned his lesson, and he will never go that far against any of the students," Elleck said.

The class applauded for Elleck and some even for Kuyo. Gohan was clapping as well with a smile, Moka opened her eyes and slowly claps with her eyes closed. Elleck and Kuyo bowed to the students and walked out of Ririko Kagome's classroom.

Ms. Kagome looked at Gohan and approached him. "Gohan, why the anger outburst? I never saw you like that, or was there something suspicious about Mr. Rinjou that gets you worked up?" Ririko Kagome asked.

Gohan thought for a moment, he didn't answer the teacher. Ms. Kagome touched Gohan's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Gohan?" Ms. Kagome called him out.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kagome, it was nothing, really. I just got... it's just the memories that are haunting me. It won't happen again," Gohan said.

"Are you sure? If you don't feel well, you can always visit the nurse," Ms, Kagome asked understanding.

"No, really, I am fine," Gohan said.

Moka looked closely at Gohan, but decided to keep it in her mind to see why Gohan suddenly got so worked up in class. Meanwhile, Ms. Kagome went back to the front of the class and continued her lesson.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Hallway towards Cafeteria**_

Math class was over, Moka, Mizore, and Gohan exited the classroom and went straight to the hallways.

"Glad that class is over," Moka said.

"Why? Was Ms. Kagome annoying you again?" Mizore asked.

"No, I just do not enjoy math, I am good at it, but it does not mean I like it," Moka said annoyed.

"Ahahaha, a good one," Gohan laughed as Moka only showed a small grin. "Alright guys, school is over, I am going to the cafeteria to get something to eat before I leave," Gohan said.

"I'll go to, I'm getting a bit hungry anyways," Moka said.

"Not me, I'll go check on Ginei and see if he can use some help with the newspaper," Mizore said.

"Oh, that's right, well I already finished my column," Gohan said.

"I haven't because I was too busy with the test, so I am going to finish up, see you later guys," Mizore said when she went the other way towards the Newspaper club meeting room. Gohan and Moka were left alone.

"Let's go," Moka said.

"Okay," Gohan said

Gohan and Moka went on their way to the school cafeteria. In the school cafeteria, they sat at a lunch table, enjoying their food. Gohan who was in a thoughtful state about what happened during math class.

"Gohan," Moka called him out.

But Gohan did not answer her and kept thinking until Moka touched his shoulder and he snapped out.

"Gohan, are you alright? You look tense," Moka asked.

"Yes... yes, I am alright I just... it was weird back then," Gohan said.

"Why is that? Did Elleck do something to you before math class?" Moka asked.

"No, no not at all, it's just... well you will find it weird, forget about it," Gohan said.

Moka turned straightforward to Gohan. "Just tell me, I want to know," Moka said.

"Really? Well okay..." Gohan said as he then looked at Moka. "It was weird because... when I looked at Elleck, it was like... I saw Cell right in front of me like he has been there all this time at Yokai Academy," Gohan said.

"Are you sure? How high is the chance that Cell actually returns? Just relax, you said it yourself, Cell is destroyed and you are still here, just enjoy lunch," Moka told him.

"I know, it's crazy. Thanks, Moka, it's great to know that you care," Gohan said as he shook his head.

Moka looked the other way. "Huh, it's weird, I actually do care," Moka said as she then continued. "Hey uuhhmm... you got any more stories to tell?" Moka asked.

"Stories?" Gohan said as he thinks of a good story to tell. "Oh, I got a good one!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Tell me!" Moka said.

"After everything on Namek was over, me, my dad and Piccolo decided to train together until the next threat arrived, the Androids," Gohan explained.

"Androids? Were they strong?" Moka asked.

"Very strong, but you want to know what happened before the Androids arrived? My mother told Piccolo and my dad to get their drivers licence!" Gohan said.

"Really? How did that end up?" Moka asked curiously.

"You should have been there! It was hilarious! They were both driving their cars, and if you already guessed it, they were terrible at it! But Piccolo drove better than my dad did, and he already managed to get on the road!" Gohan explained.

"Piccolo? That green guy? He can drive a car?" Moka asked surprised.

"Yes, believe it or not! So finally, when my dad got on the road as well, they both started to learn how to drive. But my dad drove much faster than Piccolo did! So when my dad passed Piccolo on the road, he started yelling: "Hahahah whoohoo! Eat my dust Piccolo!" as he drove off!" Gohan explained funnily.

"Ahahahahaha, no way, for real? That's awesome! What did Piccolo say about that?" Moka asked in a laughing manner.

"He yelled back at my dad: "Was that a challenge! Well, if it's a race you want! It's a race you got!" and then he hit the gass and got faster. They started racing all over the road! They even panicked their driving instructors!" Gohan explained.

"Wow, very competitive! I like it!" Moka said.

"And while they were racing, I was standing there on the sideline watching them. I saw them coming from a distance, and then they were gone again!" Gohan said.

The two laughed together from the funny story. "Ahahaha, this is what I needed the most," Gohan said.

"Guess you figured out why I made you tell another story?" Moka told him.

"Figured out?" Gohan questioned her.

"You were so down again, I decided to trick you into telling another story for you to cheer yourself up," Moka said.

"You did that on purpose?" Gohan asked surprised.

Moka only looked the other way with a smiling grin on her face. Gohan was dumbstruck as they started to stare into each other's eyes, but then they laughed again.

"Thanks for your help Moka, I really appreciate it. You caught me off guard there, that is my weakness," Gohan said while laughing.

"No problem, I just..." Moka said as she then paused for a moment. "Wait, what did you say? Your weakness?" Moka asked serious.

"Oh yeah, it happened a couple times that I am caught off guard at a couple things in school, even fights. I might be powerful, but even I as a Super Saiyan 2 can be caught off guard," Gohan jokingly told her.

"I-I see..." Moka replied as she looked the other way. _"He explained it to me, it all makes sense now. When I fought him in the forest, he did drop his guard a couple times for me to suck his blood, I have all the information I need, now to make a plan,"_ Moka thought to herself.

Suddenly, the silver-haired vampire stood of the lunch table.

"Look, I just forgot, I got a project to finish for Ms. Nekonome, I will see you soon okay?" Moka told him.

"A project? You want me to help you out?" Gohan asked in a helpful manner.

"No, no really, do not bother, I don't need help with this project," Moka said while wavering her hands as she then turned around and walked away towards the door of the cafeteria.

Gohan had one eyebrow up, then continued eating his lunch. Moka stood still at the exit, she still hasn't opened up the door just yet.

"Finally, I got everything I need to take him down, now I just..." Moka said as she suddenly stopped talking. "Wait, what is going on? I got what I need, why am I still here?" Moka said to herself.

She started thinking to herself, the kept the door closed, but she still held the handle tight. "I... Why do I feel..." Moka said to herself as she suddenly thought back.

She thought back about the times she spend with Gohan, the very first time they actually met each other.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Chapter 1: New Students and a Vampire**_

Moka looked at Gohan and then closed her eyes.

"Listen to me, don't try to take on others like I did, you are not fit too fight, you are too gentle too fight. From now on, when we face trouble, I will handle it, don't get into trouble for no reason," Inner Moka explained to him.

"Huh? But I- I can help too and..." Gohan stuttered as Inner Moka silenced him.

"Understand?!" the vampire asked strictly.

"But Moka I can..." Gohan said again.

"Quiet! I am going back to sleep again." Inner Moka commanded him.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"I remember that. From that point on, I had no real idea who he was, I just didn't want another human to look after so I ordered him to stay back. I was completely wrong about him but, I finally got what I need... but still..." Moka said as she once again thought of another moment.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Chapter 7: Gohan and Moka: Christmas Special**_

"Gohan!" Inner Moka shouted when she went in with a punch.

However, Moka didn't punch him, her fist was only resting on his cheek as she calmed down and her energy disappeared. She only grabbed him by the shirt and pulls him towards her face to face.

"Thanks." Inner Moka said as she let's go of his shirt.

"If you are not mad at me, why did you attack me?" Gohan asked unknowingly.

"Frustration, I had to let some anger out because I didn't think of it myself, and besides, you are strong enough to survive me, so a punch wouldn't kill you, right?" Inner Moka asked.

"Ehehe... no, it won't," Gohan said as he scratched his head. "So I guess it is time for you to go now?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I have been here for too long, plus I need to take some rest after being out for so long. When Tsukune needs me again, I'll help him out." Inner Moka said when she puts her Rosarie close to her neck. "See you Gohan... and... Merry Christmas." as Moka puts the Rosarie on her neck and changed back to her restrained pink haired form.

"Merry Christmas to you too Moka," Gohan replied happily.

Moka returned to her other self.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"That was... the first time I actually started to respect him, he never wanted to annoy me, only help me out, and all I did was nark on him, so I decided to make him my rival," Moka said as she let go of the doorknob, and only turned her head towards Gohan.

Gohan started eating his sandwhich, but he chewed just a little too fast as some of it got into his throat.

"Hm? Ugh! Ugh ughh! Ah" Gohan started coughing loudly.

Meanwhile, Moka still kept thinking about the time she spend with Gohan.

"He never saw me as just a vampire out there to protect Tsukune, he saw me as much more than that, he saw me as someone who found it hard to admit that even in my cold demeanor, I still kind of care," Moka said as she thought back.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Chapter 11: Keito and a Saiyan**_

"Then that means that through your necklace, you contacted your counterpart to find the criminals she faked her cases with to tell me about it. You are the one who set it all up and knew that she was faking it all along. Remember, I used to be a detective, I can put 2 and 2 together," Gohan explained.

Inner Moka didn't say anything.

"Then you saved me from her venom just now. I just want to know why you wanted to help me. Because you never really wanted to help me back then, so why now?" Gohan asked her.

Inner Moka only kept quiet, looking the other way. Gohan then walked to Moka's front, trying to talk to her face to face.

"Look, I don't need a reason for my actions," Inner Moka said.

"Moka, you are lying, you do have a reason for all of this. I want an answer." Gohan said strictly.

Moka smacks Gohan's hand away. "Fine! I do have my own reason! You want to know it!? I did not want to lose my competition to a spider woman!" Inner Moka shouted.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"And he accepts the real me rather than a personality created by the Rosarie," Moka said.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Chapter 18: Moka's Ascension, Tsukune's Journey**_

Moka didn't move but showed Gohan a straight face. "Hmmm... Gohan, if you could pick between Other Moka and me to stay here on Yokai Academy, who would you pick?" Moka asked.

"Well, when you ask me that, it sounds really unfair because I also like that Other Moka, but I would choose you over her," Gohan told her.

"Why? For the most part, I was only interested in beating you, now you are here trying to help me from not losing my edge? Why would you rather have me here? Why go through so much trouble for me?" Moka asked

Gohan looked towards the sky as he thought for a second.

"If I am honest, it all has to do with your personality, it's about who you really are. That is why I said it was not really fair for me to pick you over the Other Moka because I really like her as well. She is my best friend, really nice, caring, friendly. However, I like it more when people are themselves. You are arrogant, proud, strong-willed. Staying strong means everything to you. That is basically why I would have picked you. I guess you really can say that I am more interested in the real Moka because of who she truly is, rather than something or someone that tries to make her someone else, like the Rosarie," Gohan explained as he scratched his head with his hand.

Moka looked down at the ground and softly downed her eyebrows. "I understand it now, you are with me all this time, not to change me, but because you are more interested in my true self than my Outer Moka personality," Moka told him.

 _ **Part 2**_

With Gohan walking next to her, they both went back to class. On the way, they talked about the recent events.

"You should give your new ability a name?" Gohan asked.

"I don't think it needs one, not every attack you have needs a specific name. However, I am open to suggestions. What did you have in mind?" Moka asked him.

"Uuhh... Oh, how about the Moka-Shield?" Gohan said as he laughed.

Moka kept looking at him. "That sounds stupid, try again, a vampire like me needs a good name," Moka told him

 _"A Vampire like you..."_ Gohan thought for a moment. "I got it!" Gohan shouted as Moka looked back at the vampire.

"What do you got?" Moka asked him.

"How about The Shield?" Gohan asked her.

"Hmmm... sounds a bit simple, don't you think?" Moka asked him.

"Well, an over the top name is not really necessary," Gohan told her.

"It sounds better than the last one for sure," Moka said.

"Alright, a Shield, that could work," Moka said.

"No no no Moka, you are saying it wrong. It's The Shield, not a Shield. It's the force of a powerful vampire manifesting on the outside!" Gohan said smart and geeky.

Moka shook her head. "Gohan, you are such a geek you know that?" Moka told him off.

"Yeeaahh... I know, it's just that..." Gohan said as he then received a pat on his shoulder.

He looked next to him and saw Moka actually smiling at him. "But that's what I like about you, a geek in school and a powerful warrior on the side. Hahahaha..." Moka told him with a genuine yet still arrogant laugh.

"Hehehe..." Gohan grinned slightly. "Hey, you are smiling and laughing again," Gohan told her.

"I know, it does not hurt to laugh at things when they are genuinely funny, don't you think?" Moka asked him.

Gohan only smiled back at her as they both arrived back at the Yokai Schoolyard and back to their class.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Moka slowly let go of the doorknob.

"I can't do this to him. I... I actually do like him and the time we spend together. If I ever want to beat him, I will do it fair and square. He knew my weakness all along, and he never even thought of using it against me, so I won't either. I am done with everything, no more of this," Moka said as she fully turned around to Gohan who kept choking on his piece of bread.

Moka decided to walk away from the exit. She approached Gohan at the lunch table.

"Hey, spit it out," Moka said as she firmly tapped his back once, making Gohan spit out the piece of bread that was stuck in his stomach.

"Aaah! Wow!" Gohan sounded while breathing in and out.

He looked behind and saw Moka standing behind him. "Oh, Moka, thanks for your help, that piece got stuck in my throat, I should learn not to eat that fast. Didn't you have a project to finish?" Gohan asked.

"I decided to leave it be," Moka replied.

"You need help with it?" Gohan asked.

"Look, forget about the project, I was thinking, how about we go do something together before our training starts? You and me? What do you say?" Moka asked.

Gohan widens his eyes. "Sure! What did you have in mind?" Gohan asked.

Moka only crossed her arms, narrowed her eyelids and turned her head slightly to the side. "Follow me, I actually planned this for another moment, but I think now is the perfect time," Moka said as she walked away and gestured him to follow her.

* * *

 _ **Library**_

The two were together in the library. Gohan was especially excited as he couldn't believe what he just saw in Moka's hands.

"It can't be it! No way!" Gohan sounded.

"Believe it or not, this is the continuation of Detective Darren H. Fletcher, Paul D. Fletcher. He takes over as Darren's replacement while he is in jail. I tried to look for a continuation for us to watch together, do you.. want to..?" Moka told him.

"You looked for this movie, for me?" Gohan asked.

"Pretty much, I enjoyed it when we watched the movie. What do you say?" Moka asked.

"Of course we can watch it together, I'd love to! I never knew about a sequel! This will be awesome, I really want to see what's going to happen next!" Gohan said.

"Good, my room, 17:00 PM, see you there okay?" Moka said as she grabbed the DVD out of Gohan's hands and walked out of the library.

* * *

 _ **Moka's Room, 17:00 PM.**_

Moka and Gohan were once again on Moka's bed, watching the continuation of the detective movie. They were both eating their popcorn and sodas while enjoying the movie.

"So, apparently, Paul is ashamed that his brother decided to lead a life of crime by killing the Tyson Brothers, you think he can clear his name?" Gohan asked.

"That's what I understand from it, but he mostly does those things to bail his brother out of jail," Moka told him.

Gohan then looked at Moka. "Why would he do that? Darren committed a crime," Gohan asked.

"He wants to get him out of jail to make sure he changes his ways. Darren is in jail because he could never achieve his ultimate goal, Paul wants to make sure he gets the necessary help to get his brother back," Moka explained.

"Wow, that is really amazing, he's going through a lot of trouble for Darren, how do you think it's going to end?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, everything is possible right now," Moka said.

Gohan wanted to reach to the popcorn in their middle, same thing what Moka did, as their hands touched each other. They both looked at their hands as they stared at each other while they paused for a moment.

Gohan quickly pulls his arm away. "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted some, my bad," Gohan sounded nervous.

Moka only narrowed her eyes.

"Just take some if you want, what are you ashamed about?" Moka told him.

"I just figured, since you don't like direct contact and maybe..." Gohan hesitated.

"I don't mind it as much as I used to. We know each other long enough to not get worked up on things like that. Relax, okay?" Moka said as she grabbed Gohan's arm and pulls it back in the bucket.

Once again, they intimately stared into each other's eyes. Gohan's black eyes locked on Moka's red eyes. Both shown small grins and slight blushes on their face. Suddenly, they both shook their heads and sat straight again.

"We should... continue... the movie," Moka said as she crossed her arms and continued watching.

"Yeah, we should..." Gohan replied as he continued as well as he focused his pupils all around.

After 2 hours of watching, the movie finally ended. Gohan stood up from Moka's bed and stretched his limbs.

"Uuuwwaaahhh! That was a good movie, I liked the ending, what did you think?" Gohan asked when he looked at Moka while stretching himself.

"It was what I expected, Paul managed to change Darren's ways. He might not have his reputation back, but he will get his life back together after a while of proving himself again," Moka said.

"Yeah, I agree, when someone betrays the people who believe in him, it will take a while before he is trusted again, still depending on what Darren does," Moka said.

"Betraying someone or the people to love is one of the worst things a person can do. For me, it was a huge shock to see that Darren resorted to homicide to achieve his goal. Paul brought him on the right path, but that does not necessarily mean he is forgiven. Depending on the situation, it will take a while," Gohan explained.

"I see, depending on the situation," Moka said.

The vampire looked at her clock and saw that it was 7 PM.

"Hey, it's time to train, you ready?" Moka asked.

"I'm ready, first we have to let Elleck know about it so that we won't get into trouble," Gohan told her.

"Do we have to? Sounds like a waste of time," Moka asked him tiredly.

"We have to. Elleck has done a lot for the school, the least we can do is let him know that we are training," Gohan said.

"Fine, you go, I'll wait in the forest alright?" Moka told him.

"Sounds fair enough, I'll be right back, I'll go see Elleck," Gohan said as he left Moka's room and quickly went to the Security Committee's headquarters.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee HQ**_

Gohan was at the Security Committee Headquarters, he walked through the hallways with a member of the Committee leading him to Elleck's office. Elleck was in his office as he closely watched at the Dragon Balls, which were still not active. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" Elleck shouted as he quickly closed the secret room as the painting went back to its place.

The member of the Committee and Gohan walked in. Elleck sat behind his desk as he waited for Gohan's arrival. Eventually, the half-breed Saiyan stood right across Elleck.

"What can I do for you Gohan?" Elleck asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Moka and I are going to train in the Forest, you don't mind, do you?" Gohan asked him.

"No, I won't mind, most of the students are in their dorm right now, so there won't be many people there to bother. Go ahead, but make sure you are in your dorm by 22:00 PM," Elleck explained.

"Thanks, Elleck, we will be careful," Gohan said as he then turned around.

But Gohan stood still and only turned his head. "Also, I want to say that I really appreciate your help around Yokai Academy, a lot has changed ever since you got in charge, and I appreciate it. I am sorry for attacking you, it was a mistake," Gohan told him.

Elleck on folds his fingers. "No problem, do not worry about it, that's why I am here for. Now go, you got some training to do," Elleck said nicely.

Gohan continued walking and eventually left the Headquarters of the Security Committee. He quickly went on his way to meet Moka in the Yokai Forest. Meanwhile, Deshiko arrived in Elleck's office to hear what he had to tell her.

"Master Elleck? You called me?" Deshiko asked.

"Deshiko, Gohan, and Moka are training in the forest as we speak, make sure to keep a close eye on them and report everything they did during their training. Go now!" Elleck commanded her.

"As you wish!" Deshiko said as he walked out of Elleck's office.

* * *

 _ **19:00 PM Newspaper Club Meeting Room.**_

In the Newspaper Club, Ginei was together with Mizore and Yukari, to finish their articles for the next newspaper which would be available in 3 days. Ginei discussed the articles with his members.

"Alright Mizore, you said you were finished with your article right?" Ginei asked.

"Yes, it just needs a good cover and some pictures," Mizore told him.

"Okay good, and Yukari, what is it that you still need to do before you are done with your article as well?" Ginei asked as he looked at the little witch.

"Not much, I got my pictures ready and my article is fully written, all I need to do it edit it in a way for it to fit in the Newspaper," Yukari told him.

"Then we don't need to do that much to finish this newspaper you guys, let's get to work," Ginei said.

Suddenly, the door of the Newspaper club meeting room opened up and Ruby walked in.

"Ginei, are you almost done here? School is closing in an hour, everyone needs to be in their dorm room by then," Ruby told him strictly.

"Sorry Ruby, we will be quick about it, we are almost done for the day," Ginei said.

"Alright, but hurry it up," Ruby said.

From the entrance of the door, Tsukune and Kurumu came running in the room while holding their make up tests in their hand. Ginei, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby looked at the entrance.

"You guys, we passed our Geography test!" Tsukune shouted happily.

"Really? That's great Tsukune, what did you both get?" Yukari asked.

"I got a B+," Tsukune said

"And I got a B!" Kurumu said as they both showed their tests.

"Hehe, mine was still better," Mizore said as she puts her head down and closed her eyes.

Kurumu angrily approached Mizore. "Can't you be happy for other people besides yourself!?" Kurumu shouted at her.

"I am happy for the both of you, but I still felt like mentioning that I did better both of you," Mizore said.

"Yeah well, the only reason we didn't do better is that Tsukune and I were...!" Kurumu shouted as Tsukune and Yukari both quickly silenced the Succubus from talking.

"Kurumu, do you keep forgetting not to tell everyone what we have been up to?!" Tsukune whispered to the girl.

"Yeah, be a bit more careful with that big mouth of yours," Yukari told her.

"I'll be quiet from now on, really!" Kurumu whispered back.

"Kurumu, what were you going to say?" Ginei asked.

"I was going to say that Tsukune and I were trying to study, but we fell asleep and didn't manage to learn enough to make it in the first place," Kurumu replied.

"Hmm... then again, Tsukune and now Yukari tries to keep Kurumu in check. Something's not right here," Mizore sounded suspicious.

"Anyways, since you guys are here, how about helping us out with finishing Mizore and Yukari's articles of the newspaper?" Ginei asked.

"Sure, we got some time left," Tsukune said.

Tsukune and Kurumu decided to help Mizore and Yukari to finish their articles and pictures for the Newspaper.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Forest**_

In the Yokai Forest, Gohan and Moka were engaged in battle. As Gohan was flying, Moka was down the ground, watching him with down eyebrows. Then, Gohan rushed down and attacked Moka head-on as they entered a skirmish.

Moka dodged most of Gohan's punches with her hands instead of swaying away, but she tried not to get hit in vital parts of her body. The moment the vampire got a chance, she backflips and raised her energy.

"Hah!" Moka shouted.

She calmed down for a bit and clenched her fists, which activated The Shield. "Here I come!" Moka shouted as she attacked with her kicks only.

She kept spinning around as Gohan was swaying away to not get hit by her attacks.

"You are getting faster! Is it because of The Shield?" Gohan asked.

"It might be!" Moka said.

While Moka kept kicking, she surprisingly went in with a mid punch and actually managed to land a hit on Gohan.

"Oh!" Gohan shouted in the process.

Moka grins and took her chance. The silver-haired rushed Gohan down and elbowed him in the face, as he fell sliding back and landed on his feet. The half-breed Saiyan opened his eyes and shot several ki blasts, but due to The Shield's properties, they deflected of Moka who managed to land more direct barrages of powerful kicks.

With one last powerful kick, Gohan crashed through the trees and landed right in a bush. Moka went out of her fighting stance and stood tall. She calmed down once again as The Shield subsided from her body.

"I am starting to control The Shield much better, I can activate it and deactivate it anytime I want," Moka said as she looked in the distance.

But suddenly in front of her, Gohan reappeared and only had a smiling grin on his face.

"You did really well, I want to see it again if you can really do it anytime you want. Try and activate The Shield without using it in the midst of battle," Gohan asked of her.

Moka closed her eyes and clenched her fists again, The Shield started reforming from her feet all the way to her head. Moka opened her eyes while Gohan was watching her with his arms crossed.

"Good, you can activate it all on your own, now try and deactivate it," Gohan asked of her.

Moka calmed her mind as she took a deep breath. The Shield subsided once again but then started from her head to her feet. Moka opened her eyes again and grins.

"What do you think?" Moka asked.

Gohan claps for her as Moka only nods at him.

"Amazing job, I think our training is finished," Gohan told her.

Moka found it weird that Gohan thought that their training was finished already due to them only starting for a short time.

"Finished? We started only a half hour ago," Moka said.

"I know, I mean, we are finished with your overall training for using The Shield," Gohan told her.

"What do you mean?" Moka replied.

"You can perfectly control your new ability, you can use it whenever you feel like. All we have to do now is get stronger by increasing your power. The more powerful you are, the more efficient and stronger The Shield gets. In other words, congratulations, you graduated Shield School!" Gohan told her.

Moka only puts her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. Gohan got quiet for a second and scratched his head.

"Shield School? I think you just reached the pinnacle of ultimate geekiness with that line," Moka told him in a teasing manner.

"Hehehe, what can I say?" Gohan told her while laughing.

"Even after that geeky line, I feel like I haven't shown you enough appreciation," Moka told him.

"Don't mention it, you showed me just enough. I am happy I was able to help you out. I can still remember the times we didn't get along at all, now we are here training with each other. That is more than enough appreciation," Gohan told her gratefully. "But, can you promise me just one thing?" Gohan asked her.

"I guess I can do that, what is it?" Moka asked.

"Can you promise me to always be honest with me?" Gohan asked.

"Honest! I uhh..." Moka said as she looked the other way.

"We know each other for a long time, and I really like being with you, at the same time, I want us to be honest so that we can trust each other," Gohan told her.

Moka thought to herself. _"Damn, being honest is a bad idea right now, especially after everything I did, but at the same time, he did so much for me. Maybe to show appreciation, I can be more honest with him,"_ Moka thought to herself.

"Moka?" Gohan called her out as he touched her shoulder.

"Always!" Moka quickly answered him.

"What?" Gohan said confused.

"You asked me to be honest with you. Then alright, I'll always be honest with you..." Moka said as she turned the other way, not facing Gohan. _"Crap, this subject better not come up ever again, he cannot know the truth about my earlier motives to be with him! It'll destroy him. Maybe he'll forget it,"_ Moka thought troubled.

"Thanks, Moka, I knew I could count on you," Gohan said.

While the two were talking, someone in the bushes was keeping a close eye on them. Deshiko noted everything they did, about Gohan training Moka and her ability to use The Shield and her abilities.

"It appears that the vampire managed to control her new abilities, and what about Gohan?" Deshiko asked when she then looked at him.

Moka thought for a moment and looked the other way. Gohan saw that there was something with her and spoke up.

"Moka, something wrong?" Gohan asked.

"No, nothing wrong. I was thinking, I want to work on combat attacks now. I feel like I am getting much better and I can perfectly transition from kicks to punches," Moka told him.

"Your fighting style is mostly based on Taekwondo, which is specialized in kicks, you don't need to use that many punches if it is not in your style," Gohan told her.

"If you say so, let's continue, we got a half hour before I have to meet with Tsukune on the schoolyard," Moka told him.

"Meet with Tsukune? Why is that?" Gohan asked.

"He told me that he wanted to give me something, but he never told me what it was. I will see when I meet with him," Moka said.

"Okay, I wonder what it could be, are you excited?" Gohan asked.

"No, I am rather curious," Moka told him as she stood in her fighting stance. "Come on, we got work to do," Moka said.

Gohan stood in his fighting stance as well. "Bring it on," Gohan told her.

Deshiko, back in the bush, spoke up. "Hmph, besides the fact that he is a powerful geek, not much on him than what Elleck already knows... But it appears they are going to meet their friends at the Schoolyard, maybe I should keep my eye on them for a bit longer," Deshiko said as she left the bush and ran away.

* * *

 _ **19:50 PM Newspaper Club Meeting Room**_

Finally, the Newspaper club finished the last articled of Yukari and Mizore for it to get published in the newspaper.

"We are finally done!" Tsukune said as he took a deep sigh.

Ginei walked towards the group. "Great job you guys, I am glad that you could stay and finish up the newspaper.

"Now we can finally go back to our dorm, we got another school day tomorrow," Mizore said.

"You go on ahead Mizore, I have a meeting with Moka, I'll see you guys tomorrow okay!" Tsukune said as he ran towards the door.

"Hold on Tsukune, Yukari and I are coming with you," Kurumu said.

"Alright, but hurry, I don't want to be late," Tsukune said.

"Late? What's going on you guys?" Mizore asked.

"No time to explain Mizore, you will have to wait until the next morning," Kurumu said.

Yukari and Kurumu went to Tsukune and followed him outside the room. They went to the exit of the building and went straight to the schoolyard. Meanwhile, Mizore and Ginei were left alone in the room. Mizore looked at Ginei.

"Ginei, do you know what's going on?" Mizore asked.

"I have no idea, why don't you follow them to see what all the fuss is about?" Ginei asked.

"I might just do that, I wonder why they are being so secretive," Mizore said as she walked away from the president of the Newspaper club. "See you tomorrow Ginei, I'll find out what's going on," Mizore said suspiciously.

* * *

 _ **20:00 PM Yokai Schoolyard.**_

Gohan and Moka had finished their training session and sat on a bench in the schoolyard where they were waiting on Tsukune to arrive. They kept looking around and saw that the sky was getting darker and darker.

"I wonder where Tsukune is, it's getting late," Gohan said.

"Whatever it is that he wants to give me, I somehow have a bad feeling about this," Moka said as she then looked at Gohan. "What do you think?" Moka asked.

"I don't really know what to think," Gohan said as he then stood up from the bench. "If he wants to talk to you in private, maybe it's best if I leave you alone," he said.

Moka only held Gohan's arm again and prevented him from walking away. "I don't see a problem for you to stay, so stay. Maybe it's something useful you would like to know," Moka said.

Then from a distance, she heard someone calling her name. "Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka looked to her far right side and saw Tsukune, together with Kurumu and Yukari running their way. Moka stood up from the bench and next to Gohan. "Guess they are here, come on," Moka said as she and Gohan approached Tsukune and the others.

Tsukune, together with Kurumu and Yukari were finally faced to face with Gohan and Moka. Tsukune finally spoke up.

"Moka, I'm glad you are here," Tsukune said happily.

"What is it that you wanted to give me Tsukune? Is it something important?" Moka asked when she stepped up to Tsukune.

Tsukune stood straight. "Moka, I think you will love it what I have to give you," Tsukune said as he reached into his pocket. "Look..." Tsukune said.

He opened his hand and showed what he wanted to give to the vampire. Moka looked closely at his hand and widens her eyes the second she spotted what was in his hand.

"It can't be!" Moka shouted as she immediately grabbed the item from Tsukune's hand.

"It's your Rosarie, I managed to get you a new one," Tsukune said proudly.

Moka kept looking astoundedly at her Rosarie, she couldn't believe that it was truly the Rosarie she thought she lost forever.

Gohan stepped up to Tsukune. "Tsukune, where did you get a new Rosarie? I thought Moka's Rosarie she sacrificed for the barrier was a one of a kind?!" Gohan asked.

"It is a very long story, but Kurumu, Yukari and I managed to get a new Rosarie by asking Moka's father," Tsukune explained.

Moka suddenly spoke up to the human boy. "Hold on for a second, you actually spoke to my father?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, we managed to find him in the castle at the Northern Barrier and he gave us a new Rosarie for you," Tsukune explained.

"It was a long journey, we decided to come along to protect Tsukune from any danger. We managed to get back without getting hurt or anything. A piece of cake," Kurumu explained proudly.

"Now I understand it," An unknown voice spoke up.

Everyone looked around until they felt a cold sphere around them. Mizore revealed herself from behind a bush and approached them. "I knew you two were doing something behind my back, you guys have been acting strange for a while," Mizore told them as she approached them.

"Mizore, we had no choice, we had to find a way to get a new Rosarie," Yukari explained as she stood in front of the snow woman.

"I thought I told you guys not to go find a new Rosarie..." Mizore said when suddenly, she got silenced by Moka who held her arm straight.

"Tsukune, let me ask you..." Moka asked as Tsukune looked at the vampire. "Are you suicidal?" Moka asked.

"Look, I know what you mean, but I am fine, really," Tsukune explained with his shoulders up.

"You actually spoke to my father, no one hates humans more than he does! He could have killed you with just a clap of his hands had he not restrained himself!" Moka told him strictly.

"Moka, I went through all this trouble just for you, to get you something back that you lost. I had no choice!" Tsukune told her.

Moka looked back at her Rosarie. "I'm going to have a couple words with my father about a second Rosarie when I get back, he never told me about any of this stuff," Moka said annoyed.

Tsukune spoke up to Moka once again. "Moka, what do you say? Will you come back to us? To me?" Tsukune asked.

"Come back to you?" Moka asked him.

Mizore took a deep sigh and shook her head. Moka looked around at the others who only smiled, except for Mizore of course, then back at Gohan behind her.

"If I put this Rosarie on, the Other Moka will appear once again and I will be gone. What do you think I should do?" Moka asked.

"I can't make this decision for you Moka, whatever you pick, is fine by me. Of course, I want you to stay here with me, with us, but at the same time, I do not hold your life in my control. The choice is all yours, not mine," Gohan told her understanding of her difficult choice.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune, then back at Gohan and noticed something very odd.

"Wait for a second! Stay with Gohan... or go back to Tsukune? Moka's choice really is between Gohan and Tsukune! Oooh..." Kurumu said saddened. _"Hopefully Moka puts it on again, I want Gohan back for myself, that is only one of the reasons I helped Tsukune out. This has been going on long enough and I want everything to go back to normal!"_ Kurumu thought.

"My own choice huh? Either Gohan," Moka said as she looked at Gohan. "Or Tsukune," Moka said as she then looked at Tsukune.

While the group was still talking, Deshiko was hiding in a nearby tree, trying to pick up the conversation they held. "Maybe I can get a clear sight from here, hopefully, I can hear enough of their conversations," Deshiko said as she hid.

While Deshiko kept the meeting good insight, Moka first looked at the Rosarie once again, then narrowed her eyes until she finally closed them and entered her deepest thoughts while taking deep sighs.

Tsukune was watching her with great suspense, Gohan just kept looking around casually while scratching his back head. The rest of the group kept looking at Moka to see what her choice would actually be as the tension kept growing and growing.

"Moka, did you make your choice?" Yukari asked when she approached the vampire.

Finally, Moka opened her eyes and looked at Tsukune with a confident grin.

"This must be... the easiest choice I had to make," Moka said as she continued. "Tsukune..." Moka said as Tsukune listened closely to her. "When you acquired this new Rosarie for me, did you really think that the Other Moka would return that easily?" Moka asked of him.

Tsukune widens his eyes. "What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Easy choice?" Gohan said.

"I am going to stay in my true form from now on, this Rosarie will serve as a reminder of the Other Moka," Moka told him.

"What!?" Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune shouted at the same time. "Don't you miss wearing the Rosarie?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, ever since I came into this world without the Rosarie, all you have been doing is trying to change me and turn me into someone I am not. When was there ever a time when you wanted to get to know the true me? You visited my father but I bet you don't even know that I got 3 more sisters, do you?" Moka asked him.

"Uhm.. well uuhh..." Tsukune mumbled as he rubs his head.

"Do you even know anything about me without involving the Other Moka into this? When was there ever a time where you stopped complaining about Other Moka being gone anyways? I understand that she was your friend, but after almost a month, it's time to move on," Moka asked.

"I did try! But it felt like you didn't want to have anything to do with me! I only tried to be a friend to you!" Tsukune told her.

"That is the reason I decline your offer to wear the Rosarie again. You were never interested in who I truly am, only in a personality created by the Rosarie. Even if the Other Moka has a soul of her own, do not forget that the Moka you see in front of you is the real Moka. All you kept doing was crying over Other Moka being gone and tried to change who I am. You forced me into the Newspaper club, you forced me to do stuff with you that you did with the Other Moka, explicitly the stuff I dislike. You forced me to be the Other Moka. I am not some giggling, pinked haired girl who apologizes to everyone over nothing, I am a strong, proud and honorable vampire who loves to fight and kick people's ass if they annoy me. Did you even appreciate it when I saved your life with Kuyo? I gave up my blood and my energy for you to stay alive? It was not the pinked haired Moka that did it, it was the silver-haired one, me!" Moka explained strictly to him.

Tsukune puts his head down out of depression. "I..." Tsukune sounded when he suddenly thought of something that Moka's father told him. _"Just because you got the Rosarie back, does not mean you get the Moka back you love,"_ as Tsukune thought back to Issa's true meaning.

Kurumu and Yukari angrily approached Moka. "What do you mean! You won't do it! Do you have any idea what we went through to get Gohan back? We just want him back!" Kurumu asked angered.

"You wanted who back?" Moka asked.

"Gohan of course! Every since you came in the picture! We haven't been able to be with him because of you!" Kurumu told her

Gohan then intervened in between the girl. "Hold on Kurumu, you wanted me back?" Gohan asked.

"Yes! It's like we don't even exist to you anymore! You keep ignoring us, you never spend any time with us either," Kurumu told his saddened.

"We helped Tsukune to get the Rosarie back so that everything can go back to normal, do you understand that?" Yukari told her.

Mizore shook her head, knowing exactly what they were talking about. Gohan was shocked to hear what the girls said.

"Kurumu, Yukari, how can you do this?! I wanted to show everyone how nice Moka can be so that we could all be friends! I never abandoned you in the first place! You guys basically wanted to get rid of Moka to get me for yourself? I don't know what to think of you anymore, but you guys are being selfish!" Gohan said disappointed in his friends.

Kurumu and Yukari only looked the other way out of guilt as Tsukune then looked at Gohan. "Gohan... I just thought of something..." Tsukune asked.

"What do you mean Tsukune?" Gohan replied unknowingly of what Tsukune was talking about.

"Every since Christmas ended, you and Moka have been very close. During Ginei's attack, Mizore's who needed our held, Keito's newspaper competition and the Security Committee. It were all times that you had something special going on with Moka until it came to that fight where it all changed. So... did you, or did you not destroy the Great Barrier on purpose for Moka to stay in this form?" Tsukune asked suspiciously.

Gohan got shocked by Tsukune's assumption as did the others, except for Moka who knew what he was trying to do. "What! Tsukune, how can you even think I would do something like that on purpose?!" Gohan asked offendedly.

"That's insane Tsukune! Stop it! It's just a big coincidence!" Mizore said, defending Gohan.

"Yes, that is going a bit too far don't you think?" Yukari said worriedly.

Kurumu approached Tsukune and grabbed his shoulder. "Stop it, you don't know what you are saying!" Kurumu told him.

But Tsukune angrily turns around to the Succubus with blood red eyes while his energy was surging around him. "Leave me alone!" Tsukune shouted at her.

Kurumu got frightened by Tsukune's sudden outburst of anger. _"That look, I have seen it before in the Northern Barrier... Moka's Vampire blood is taking him over,"_ Kurumu thought scaredly.

Tsukune focused his sight back on Gohan and approached him with vampire-ish red eyes, just like Moka's. "You stole her from me! We were supposed to be best friends but you betrayed my trust! You wanted Moka all along so you broke the barrier on purpose to get what you want!" Tsukune angrily blamed him for everything that happened in the past weeks.

Moka kept shaking her head while she had her hands on her hips. "He just does not get it," Moka said.

"Tsukune, we can all talk about it..." Gohan said as he slowly approached him, trying to talk to him.

But then, something terrible happens, Tsukune's attacked Gohan as he landed two direct hits on his face and a strong punch in the stomach.

"Daah!" Gohan sounded as he stepped back from the assault Tsukune dealt on him.

The group was shocked once again, to see Tsukune go that far with his best friend. Even Deshiko in the tree, who witnessed everything that is happening, was astounded.

"Wow! That Tsukune Aono has the guts to do that to someone like Gohan?" Deshiko said to herself.

Meanwhile, Tsukune's eyes showed violence as he breathes heavily in and out. However, he held both his hands out of extreme pain he felt. Blood was dripping on the ground from his hands due to the hits he landed Gohan. Meanwhile, Gohan had his eyes closed and slowly opened them up. He touched his cheek and then stood tall again, he slowly walked up to Tsukune with his eyebrows downing by every single step he took and his fists clenched tighter and tighter.

Tsukune ran up to Gohan and he went in with another attack, but the moment he got another direct hit in, Gohan blocked Tsukune's punch and grabbed his head, holding him all the way to the ground, restraining his overall movement.

Gohan kept watching him as he held him to the ground. Tsukune struggled to get out of Gohan's grip, but he was not even fazed by any of Tsukune's struggles against the half-breed Saiyan.

"This will hold you down. Stop this right now Tsukune, I am not going to fight you," Gohan said.

Tsukune slowly started to calm down as Gohan started to see him relax a bit more. So he got off of him and walked away from the boy. Suddenly, once again, Tsukune's eyes started to glow red and quickly got off the ground for another attack on Gohan.

As he tried to land another punch from behind Gohan's back, the half-breed Saiyan turned around with an angered look on his face. However, what truly happened, was that Tsukune's massive punch was dealt on someone else than Gohan. Tsukune actually dealt the gut punch on Moka herself, who jumped in front of Gohan and caught the punch.

Moka only showed slight coughs, as she immediately smiled afterward. Tsukune widens his eyes as they turned back to pitch black. He stepped back while having a frightened look on his face, then looking at his bleeding hands, knowing what he has done.

"Moka... I... I'm... I didn't mean to..." Tsukune sounded as Moka only raised he arm straightforward, silencing him from talking.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to," Gohan asked her.

"To prove a point to this idiot, of course, you don't need protection, I did this all for myself," Moka said as she raised her head to Tsukune. "Unlike you, Gohan has been there for me ever since I attended this school. He has always helped me out when I needed it. At first, I thought he was just like you, trying to change who I am. But after we talked, I started to understand his true motives for doing the things he did. I even asked him if he would be able to choose between the Other Moka and myself, and even though he did not want to make that choice, Gohan respects the true me. He rather knows someone's true nature than a personality created by the Rosarie. After everything I did with him, I'd say he is a friend to me," Moka explained as she then stood straight.

"Wait...you said 'friend'? I thought that..." Gohan asked as Moka quickly continued.

"It took me a long time to realize it, but I actually do see you as a friend," Moka told him.

Tsukune thought once again. "Is... that what you have been doing together?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. If Gohan wanted to destroy the barrier, he would have done it already. He didn't know he was that close to it. What happened weeks ago was nothing more than a coincidence," Moka said.

However, Kurumu and Yukari thought as well about what Moka said, and they suddenly thought of something that she said that does not really add up. Kurumu decided to approached Moka herself.

"Moka, wait for a second, so you are saying that you and Gohan have managed to bond with each other that you became friends?" Kurumu asked.

"Right," Moka replied.

"But then there is one thing I don't get. After the interview with Elleck, you told us that you had your personal reasons to be with Gohan. What exactly did you mean by that? It couldn't be that you just decided to hang out with Gohan, you must have a real reason why you two hung out together, so what is it?" Kurumu asked.

"Personal reason? Now that you mention it, you never told me why you actually wanted to do those things with me. It actually started with the Movie Project," Gohan repeated curiously.

Moka suddenly changed her expression and looked the other way. _"Crap! This can't be happening right now! Why did I say I have a 'personal reason' to do this!?"_ Moka thought to herself as she then looked at Kurumu. "I don't have to tell you anything, it's called 'personal' for a reason," Moka said, avoiding her question.

"Hey wait, I remember Moka saying that as well, she actually said it a couple times," Yukari said.

 _"Shut up! Stop talking you witch!"_ Moka thought to herself.

Moka turned her back and crossed her arms and kept avoiding the question. Everyone kept looking at Moka like something was not right about everything she said. Gohan looked around and saw that there was something she was hiding from them, even from him.

Gohan decided to touch Moka's shoulder as he spoke up to her. "Moka, you promised me that you would tell me the truth. Don't you trust me enough to understand it?" Gohan asked.

"That's... not it, it's complicated" Moka hesitated heavily.

"Moka, tell me!" Gohan pleaded.

Moka took a deep breath, but she kept her back turned. "Fine! Fine! Here is the truth I promised you! The reason I did those things with Gohan, when I first arrived here, was because... I tried to find out... how he fights... and what his weaknesses were by acting like I was interested in getting along with him," Moka explained.

The whole group got shocked by Moka's explanation. It was something they would never have believed had she not explained it to them personally. The only one who was not shocked was Gohan, he was more stunned and frozen to hear what Moka just told him.

"You... wanted to... what?" Gohan sounded shocked with his arms spread out of confusion.

"Moka! You did what to him!?" Kurumu shouted.

"Wow, that's... unbelievable," Mizore sounded.

Tsukune was only astounded by Moka's words.

"To properly explain it," Moka said as she closed her eyes and puts her head down. "At first, my real motive for being with Gohan was to simply manipulate him for my own personal gains and find his weakness to beat him down, hard. Therefore, I had to spend enough time with him to get to know him better, so I made him my partner in the Movie Project..." Moka explained which made Tsukune rethink what happened when they did the Movie Project.

"I decided to join the Newspaper club because I had to stay closer to Gohan for my plan to work..." Moka said as Tsukune then thought back at the time Moka accepted joining the Newspaper club.

Tsukune widens his eyes.

"Gohan never abandoned you all, I kept him away from you to not mess with my plans, and I have been thinking of ways to finally beat him ever since then, making strategies and sketches of possible outcomes until a certain point where I decided not to do this anymore," Moka explained.

"So... Gohan didn't abandon us... it was all about you trying to defeat him?" Kurumu asked.

"I feel pretty stupid for not noticing it sooner, it does make sense if you really think about it," Yukari said smart, yet out of guilt.

Tsukune then remembered seeing Moka's notes and finally realized that Moka was visualizing and writing her strategies of fighting Gohan on paper. _"That's why Moka's notes were full of those sketches, she was merely trying to find ways to fight Gohan?"_ Tsukune thought.

Kurumu then walked passed Gohan who hadn't moved since then to get close to Moka. "Moka, look," Kurumu said as she touched her shoulder and Moka only slightly turned her head. "I know you are not the nicest person at school, I remember you being pretty violent back in the day but..." Kurumu said as she looked the other way, then back with a deep sigh. "I don't know it. Pretending to be Gohan's friend like you actually care and manipulating him for your own personal gains just to beat him down? That's... just pure evil," Kurumu said worriedly.

"I never figured you would go that far in the first place," Yukari said frightenedly.

"I realized that, and I understand the many mistakes I made these past few weeks that I have been around. However..." Moka said as she only looked at Kurumu again. "Not everything I did was a lie. Had I not promised Gohan that I would always tell him the truth, I rather kept this a secret as long as I could. If I had the chance, I would have never said anything about this," Moka replied honestly.

"Until which point, did you really start to care?" Gohan sounded cold while he kept his head down.

Moka only thought for a moment. "Remember, at lunch, when I had to finish a 'project'? After that, I decided to leave it be," Moka replied.

"That means everything you did was a lie! I remember it now, when we watched the movie, you kept asking for my tail and my weakness, then during Elleck's interview, you brought it up again. When we talked about Cell at the schoolyard! Even today at lunch when I told you what it was! You never cared at all, you only wanted to fight me again. Why did you do all of this?!" Gohan told her angrily.

"I was still furious at you for hiding your power and treating me like a weakling. I was determined to find some way to defeat you and make you pay for what you did. But like I said, even though I had my own reasons for doing this, there was some truth in the stuff I did while I was still keeping my eye on my main goal. When we talked in the forest, that was the truth. Every time we trained in combat and football, I actually enjoyed that. The Football Match was the truth. The stories you told were really funny. When we watched those 2 movies, that was the truth. And today, I said that I decided to leave the project because I now see that everything I have been doing up until this point was not the right thing to do. I let my anger get the best of me like Kurumu said, it made me look like a villain," Moka spoke honestly about her actions.

"Moka, I always saw you as a nice person to be around with. Sure, you were arrogant, cocky and such, but I never saw that as something bad. That is what I admired, but I never thought you would do something this awful. Manipulating me to find my weakness by being my friend. What was your plan when you found out about my weakness? Were you planning to use my arrogance against me and strike me in the back?" Gohan said as he continued. "This is the reason I did not want to use my power in the first place, it only caused more trouble. Just like Darren Fletcher, you got mad with determination to beat me, so you would do everything it took to achieve your goal, now look how you and Darren ended up. My best friend does not trust me anymore and sees me as a friend stealer, and my other friends go that far to make sure I don't have any friends at all," Gohan said depressed and infuriated.

Gohan closed his eyes from disappointment. In the tree, Deshiko overheard Gohan's speech.

"Hold on! The vampire managed to find his weakness? Hmm... Master Elleck will love this," Deshiko said as she kept listening.

Tsukune first looked at Gohan, then at Moka who didn't turn around either. The two were faced back to back to each other. Moka only kept looking at the ground, not knowing what to do. Finally, Tsukune realized something crucial Moka's father, Issa Shuzen tried to teach him about Moka.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Chapter 18: Moka's Ascension, Tsukune's Journey**_

"Remember, this is not a charity case, I am giving you this Rosarie for you to learn your lesson. When the time comes, you will realize something hurtful, something that will destroy you as a person. Then you wish that you never took the Rosarie from me, to begin with," Issa Shuzen said as he handed the Rosarie to Tsukune.

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _"All this time, I thought Gohan was the one trying to keep Moka away from me, that he basically tried to steal her,"_ Tsukune said as he looked at Gohan. _"But in reality, it was Moka who manipulated Gohan in the first place and kept him away from me, from all of us. That is what Mr. Shuzen meant with knowing Moka's true nature. She never cared for Gohan until she realized that Gohan was a true friend to her. I should have been there for Gohan, I should have tried to see through Moka's intentions and help him out, instead, I blamed him for everything that has been happening. I was so blind with grief about losing the Other Moka, I let Moka do whatever she wanted to do with him. He was right, I was supposed to be his best friend and trusted him, and I let him down,"_ Tsukune thought out of guilt of his actions.

"Gohan," Tsukune called him out, as Gohan only slightly turned his head. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I was wrong to treat you this way! Can you forgive me?" Tsukune said as he approached him.

But Gohan pulled his shoulder away. "I don't know if I can do that. It's best if I go and see what I'll do next, this is too much for me right now. I can't see you guys eye to eye," Gohan said upset.

Mizore tried to approached Gohan. "Gohan, Tsukune said he was sorry, he understands the things he did wrong. What Moka did was wrong and we understand if you don't want to talk to her, but can't you guys talk about it at least?" Mizore asked.

"No, I am done talking, I need some time for myself Mizore. I don't know what I'll do next, but if you guys wanted me gone so badly, you could have just said so, instead of calling me a liar or using me for your own selfish desires," Gohan said as he then looked at Mizore. "I know you didn't do anything wrong Mizore, but I can't be here anymore," Gohan told her.

"I understand," Mizore said when she narrowed her eyes.

The others covered themselves as the wind was wavering from Gohan's energy. Then the moment Gohan wanted to fly off, Moka finally turned around to him. "Hey," Moka called him out while her silver hair was wavering in the wind and she showed a neutral look on her face.

Gohan stopped and turned around to Moka as well. "What...?" Gohan mumbled.

"I wish this could have been avoided, that it would be different," Moka said as she looked away to the bottom right side. "You know, if only we spend more time together, maybe a couple more months, enjoying ourselves some more like we did today, who knows... we could have become more... than just being friends," Moka told him as she then looked straightforward at him.

Gohan widens his eyes as it completely caught his attention. Suddenly, Gohan then puts his head down and closed his eyes from Moka's statement. "Moka... you only made it worse," Gohan said as he finally flew away from the scene as passed the tree Deshiko was hiding in.

Deshiko Deshi looked up in the sky and saw Gohan fly away. "Moka and Gohan? This is just getting more interesting by the second, maybe I can learn more from those other guys," Deshiko said intrigued.

Moka looked at the Saiyan flying away from the schoolyard. "At least you know how I think about it, that is what I wanted before it was over," Moka told herself.

Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Tsukune looked at each other.

"Wow, Moka, do you really feel that way?" Yukari said.

"It really comes as a surprise," Mizore said.

"You truly feel guilty about how you treated Gohan, almost to the point to confess that..." Kurumu said as Moka quickly silenced her.

"Enough already, I never said anything like you are assuming! Don't get anything twisted around here," Moka shouted proudly as she then grabbed the Rosarie again and held it up in front of her face.

She then looked at Tsukune. "Tsukune, you win, you get what you want, I'll put the Rosarie on again, and bring the Other Moka you like back," Moka told him.

"Moka, wait for a second! We have to do something about this! What about Gohan? You have to tell him that you are sorry! You owe him that!" Tsukune said.

"That won't work, our time is over. There is no point for me to stay here, so the best thing I can do now is give you what you wanted for a long time," Moka said as she then looked at the others as well. "The other students won't bother you as much as before because they saw what Gohan and I were capable off in our fight. So, goodbye," Moka said out of guilt.

She slowly puts the Rosarie cross back on her necklace and her change happened. A purple light surrounded Moka's being. Her hair turned pink and Moka's Outer form has returned after weeks of being gone. The girl with the pink hair fell on the ground until she slowly opened up her eyes.

"What's... what's going on? Where am I?" Moka asked softly when she got up off the ground. "I am still alive? I am me again!" Moka shouted happily as she looked around and saw the others.

"Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari! You are all here!" Moka cheered and she greatly hugged them all.

She then let them go and looked at Tsukune. "Tsukune! I am so glad to see you back! I missed you so much," Moka said softly.

Tsukune tried to speak up but didn't. Moka looked at him and saw that he was not his usual self. "Is everything alright with you, Tsukune?" Moka asked as she then looked at Kurumu, who had a depressed expression.

The vampire then looked at Mizore who keeps scratching her head the other way and Yukari who kept staring at the ground.

"You guys, I am back, aren't you glad to see me? Why are you all so sad?" Moka asked confused.

"Moka... it's just... of course, we are happy to see you again but..." Tsukune hesitated nervously as he approached her.

"What? Tell me!" Moka said as she suddenly noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Gohan? Why isn't he here with us?" Moka asked.

"Gohan is... well he is..." Kurumu said as she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Moka, let's go back to our dorm, we will explain it all to you in the morning, it has been a very long day and it is very late," Mizore told her.

"Just, make sure you get a good night sleep, you'll need it after everything we have to tell you," Yukari said as she and Mizore walked away.

Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune were left. "It's not something bad, isn't it? Did something happen to Gohan?" Moka asked.

Tsukune couldn't answer her question, instead, he responded very differently. "Moka, trust me, I am very glad to see you again after such a long time of being gone, but it has been a very rough night. We have to talk about it tomorrow before class starts, you won't really like what has happened before you came back, and for the most part, it is my own fault," Tsukune said disappointed in himself.

"Come on, Kurumu and I will take you back to your dorm. Plus, I need to get back to my room as well and put some ice on my hands, they still really hurt, I think they are bruised," Tsukune said as he walked Moka back to her dorm.

"What did you do with your hands to make them bleed that much?" Moka asked worriedly

"Something I regretted ever since I have known the truth," Tsukune said out of guilt.

Moka was truly worried about what Tsukune had to tell her. She only folded her hands and got nervous by the second while they walked back to the girl's dorm.

Deshiko inside the tree decided to jump out and dust the leafs off her sleeves.

"Those guys are like a cheesy soap opera, but the things I have learned today, Master Elleck will surely appreciate the info I have for him," Deshiko said as she went on her way back to the Security Committee's headquarters.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Headquarters.**_

Inside Elleck's office, Kuyo was discussing with him about sending Deshiko to keep tabs on Gohan and Moka. They were both getting impatient due to them not hearing anything from her yet.

"Kuyo, where is Deshiko with that info?" Elleck asked him.

"She told me that she would be here in 15 minutes," Kuyo said.

"Yes, and it's been 45 minutes! She better not betray us after everything I have done," Elleck said angered.

"She will be here," Kuyo said, trying to calm him down.

Finally, Elleck's office door opened up and Deshiko walked in with a smile on her face. Elleck and Kuyo saw her walking in.

"You are late! What is it that you found out about those two?" Elleck asked strictly.

"Sorry I am late master, I found out that Moka Akashiya has a new ability to create a force field around her body. It can shoot energy balls, protect her from certain blasts and close combat and more," Deshiko explained.

"A force field with many properties? Kuyo, that is something you should know rather than me," Elleck said to Kuyo as the long blond haired assistant nods his head.

"Deshiko, in private, tell me more about that ability when we are done of course," Kuyo told her.

"Of course, but after their training, Gohan and Moka met with their friends, and they revealed to me some very interesting details that you will love, so I decided to continue watching over their conversations," Deshiko explained.

Kuyo looked at Elleck who folds his hands together and leaned on his desk. "Go on, tell me what you found out," Elleck told her.

"First, I want to say that the vampire with silver hair, Moka Akashiya, managed to find a way to beat Gohan. She revealed that he has a weakness of being arrogant, which you can use to strike him down," Deshiko explained.

Elleck ups his eyebrows. "I don't care for his weakness. What else?" Elleck asked.

"Well, the other thing is, I don't know if you can use this or not, but Moka revealed that she has feelings for Gohan, and I think he kind of feels the same way about the vampire!" Deshiko explained.

"Oh?" Elleck mumbled as he raised one eyebrow.

"Elleck, what do you think?" Kuyo asked as he looked at him.

"I can use that info, but not in a way you two will know. Deshiko, how do you know Moka has feelings for him? Did she say it?" Elleck asked.

"Uuhhmmm... it wasn't really clear, but she said something in the line of 'more than friends' to him before he flew away," Deshiko explained.

"Hmmm... I will watch and see how it will play out. Deshiko, what else?" Elleck asked.

"Right now, Gohan left them, he said he wanted to be alone, and Moka Akashiya turned back to her restrained pinked hair form due to the new necklace Tsukune Aono managed to acquire. Can you use that info?" Deshiko asked curiously.

Elleck then stood straight again. "No, not everything that is, but we still have one problem, until the Dragon Balls are active, I cannot commence my plans," Elleck said as he suddenly got quiet.

All over the room was a loud sound heard by the members of the Security Committee. Kuyo and Deshiko looked around, trying to find where it came from. Elleck then looked at his painting and gained a smile on his face. He removed the painting to see what was going on.

What he saw was just the right timing for him.

"That sound! It's time!" Elleck said as he kept looking at the Dragon Balls.

Kuyo and Deshiko approached Elleck at the room. Elleck stepped aside and showed them the Dragon Balls.

"Do you see them glowing like that?" Elleck asked.

"Why are they glowing exactly?" Deshiko asked.

"That glow, and the sound they make means that the Dragon Balls are ready to be used again. I had to wait a full year for them to activate again, and now, they are finally ready to be used!" Elleck said.

Deshiko and Kuyo looked at the glowing Dragon Balls. Then back at Elleck who had only one thing to say.

"It is time..." Elleck said as he suddenly gained a menacing grin on his face. "To commence my ultimate plan, hahahaaaa!" Elleck sounded as he laughed maniacally. "Kuyo, Deshiko, prepare the remaining members of the Security Committee, we will strike tomorrow exactly at 12:00 AM! It is time to take over the school, no! Both the Monster World and the Human World!" Elleck said sinisterly.

Kuyo and Deshiko sinisterly smiled with Elleck as they kept their hands behind their backs, his plan was clear to them. Tomorrow, Elleck would start his plan against Yokai Academy.


	21. A Saiyan's Heart, The True Enemy

_**A Saiyan's Heart, The True Enemy  
**_

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy (8:50 AM)**_

It was the next day, early in the morning. The scholars all took their time before class started at 9:00 AM. Some were on the schoolyard enjoying the morning, others were still preparing themselves in their dorm.

In the boys' dorm, Gohan just woke up. The sun shines through his window and he opened his eyes. He yawned while stretching himself out.

"Aw damn, I'm late for class..." Gohan sounded tired as he walked out of bed and took a shower.

Meanwhile, on the schoolyard, Moka, together with Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore sat around the table. Tsukune finally finished explaining what has happened these last few weeks when Moka was gone. Moka herself couldn't believe what they told her, she held her hands in her mouth from the huge shock.

"Oh no! I can't believe that so many things happened while I was gone!" Moka said as she then leaned on her right hand and looked at the table. "I feel so bad for Gohan, poor guy," Moka said worriedly.

"Yes, that is pretty much everything, until your inner self explained her motives, I started to understand what was really going on between the two," Kurumu said depressed.

Moka then looked at Tsukune, who still didn't feel right. "Tsukune, I understand that you missed me, I really appreciate it, but how can you treat Gohan like that of all people?" Moka asked him.

"I know Moka, I realized my mistakes. I feel terrible for what I did," Tsukune said out of guilt.

"Gohan is one of the nicest people we know, he's been our best friend ever since we came to this school and he has always helped us no matter what. How can you even get the idea that he tried to steal me away from you? That does not sound like him at all!" Moka asked worriedly.

Tsukune didn't answer and kept looking down on the table. Moka then looked at Kurumu and Yukari.

"Is there a way for me to talk to him? Maybe he does not want to talk to my inner self, but surely he would listen to me, right?" Moka asked.

"I don't think it is a good idea to try and talk to him Moka, Gohan really wasn't in the mood to talk to any of us," Yukari told her troubled.

"Listen you guys," Mizore said as she spoke with her arms crossed and looked at the others around her. "I think you should all just leave him alone for now until he is ready to talk. Gohan was really hurt last night and if any of you go talk to him, you might make it worse," Mizore said as she then specifically focused her sight on Moka. "Especially you Moka, don't take this the wrong way, but your true self probably did the worst thing to him than Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore did themselves. You are the last person he wants to see, no matter if it's your inner self or you," Mizore explained.

Moka looked the other way while Kurumu, Tsukune, and Yukari looked at each other. Moka was especially troubled about the whole situation, thinking what she should do. Suddenly, the school bell rang, the group stood up from their seats.

"Class is starting, we should go," Kurumu said.

The group started to walk towards the entrance of the school. However, while Mizore was walking, Moka held her shoulder as the two stopped.

"Mizore, I want to ask you something," Moka asked her.

"What is it?" Mizore asked when she turned around.

"How bad is it what my inner self did to Gohan that makes him not even want to talk to me?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Hmm..." Mizore said as she thought for a moment. "How bad? Let's just say that I have never seen Gohan so furious and depressed at the same time before. Usually, the nicest people are the ones you never want to see mad. I get what they mean by that when I saw that look in Gohan's face," Mizore said as she then turned around and walked towards the entrance again.

Moka looked down on the ground from sadness, knowing what she all had to hear from her friends. "I just have to find a way to talk to him, I'll see him in class today, then I'll take my chance," Moka said as she followed Mizore to class.

* * *

 _ **Ms. Nekonome's Classroom (9:00 AM)**_

The student all gathered in the classroom. Ms. Nekonome walked in front of the students while holding her books in her hands.

"Alright everyone, settle down! The class is starting," Ms. Nekonome said as all the students went to their chair.

Moka looked around in the room, but she didn't see Gohan anywhere. "He's... not here?" Moka asked.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore sat down. Moka was the only one still standing. Ms. Nekonome spoke up to Moka who stood next to her seat.

"Moka, is there something wrong?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

Moka looked around and slowly sat down in her chair. "No, Ms. Nekonome," Moka said as she sat down in her chair.

"Okay, well I am glad to see you back in this form, are you feeling well enough?" Ms. Nekonome asked curiously.

"Yes Ms. Nekonome, I am just fine," Moka told the teacher.

"If there is anything I can help you with, just let me know," Ms. Nekonome said as she continued her class. "Welcome everyone, let's start the day with a couple assignments and..." Ms. Nekonome said as she looked around and saw that someone was missing in her class.

"Hmmm... That's weird, he's never late to class," Ms. Nekonome said. "Mr. Aono, where is Gohan? Did he overslept?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Well uuhhmm... I don't know what happened to him," Tsukune said.

Then the door of the classroom opened up, Gohan looked around and walked in class.

"Ah, Gohan, you are here!" Ms. Nekonome said.

The whole class looked at Gohan who had a somewhat neutral expression. He didn't look happy, but not exactly mad either. "Sorry, I overslept," Gohan said.

"It's no problem, you are usually always on time, didn't you have a good night sleep?" Ms. Nekonome asked the half-breed.

"No, I have been up all night, it won't happen again, I promise" Gohan apologized for his tardiness.

"It's okay, go ahead and take a seat with the rest of your classmates," Ms. Nekonome said as she pointed at Gohan's desk.

Gohan nods his head and passed his classmates, not looking at anybody, only at his desk. He then went to his seat and grabbed his books. Moka and Kurumu only focused their sight on Gohan, but they tried not to get his attention. Ms. Nekonome continued her class.

"Class, first, I would like to know if you all read the history assignment," Ms. Nekonome said.

All of the students nod at the teacher as she then went on to her question.

"Then, can someone tell me when the Monster Revolution took place?" Ms. Nekonome asked around.

No one puts their hands up as she kept looking for someone to pick. "No one? I thought you all read the assignment?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

The teacher sighs. "Okay, Gohan, tell the class when the Monster Revolution took place, please?" Ms. Nekonome asked of him.

However, Gohan answered something they never thought they would. "I don't know the answer ma'am," Gohan answered coldly.

"What!" Ms. Nekonome shouted out of disbelieve.

"Whhhaaaaaa...!" the whole class gasped as all of the remaining students stood up from their seat.

Kurumu, Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore only looked at each other and started to get even more worried.

"Gohan... does not know the answer!" Hanate Sakai said.

"Is he sick?!" Tamaki Seiyo sounded shocked.

"Impure! Impure!" Kazuki Yamamoto shouted with crossed fingers.

"Gohan is late, he didn't do his homework and does not know the answer?! Saizou check his temperature!" Ms. Nekonome shouted at the boy.

Saizou quickly jumped out of his seat and puts his palm on Gohan's forehead. "He does not feel that warm, but he has to be, there is no other way!" Saizou said.

Gohan grabbed Saizou's hand and pulled it off of him. "I am fine, really, I just didn't get the time to read the assignment," Gohan answered.

Ms. Nekonome approached Gohan at his seat as she kept looking at him for a moment, Gohan puts his head up and looked back at the teacher.

"I can see that there is something seriously wrong with you. You need to see the nurse just in case?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"I am fine, I just... I'll do better and read the assignment next time, I'm sorry," Gohan apologized to the teacher.

"Hmmm... I don't know about this, you really sure?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Yes, I am sure, ma'am," Gohan said as he then grabbed his book and opened it up, reading it.

The teacher then walked back to her desk. Gohan kept reading, while Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune kept looking at him. Gohan knew that they were looking but still didn't bother.

One and a half hour later, Ms. Nekonome decided to end her class. The students grabbed their bags and stood up from their seats.

"You can go and take a break now, don't be late for your next class everyone!" Ms. Nekonome said as she dismissed the students.

Moka kept looking down at the table. "This is my chance," Moka said as she then quickly looked at Gohan's seat. "Gohan! I would..." Moka said as she looked at an empty seat. "Hey, where did he go?" Moka asked.

Saizou sat back in his chair, leaning. "He left the second Ms. Nekonome dismissed us like he materialized away, he was that fast. What's with him Moka? The day Gohan got something wrong and does not do his homework is the same day the Monster World is ending," Saizou asked her.

"It's something I have to fix on my own," Moka said as she then prepared herself and looked at the others. "I'll go look for Gohan, he must be close," Moka said.

"Moka, didn't I tell you not to approach him?" Mizore told her.

"Mizore, I don't care what you said, I want to make everything right, that means crossing these boundaries," Moka said as she angrily ran out of class.

Tsukune and Kurumu looked at Mizore who shook her head. Meanwhile, in the hallways, Gohan was walking while holding his backpack with her right hand.

"What am I supposed to do, at the same time... I..." Gohan said depressed.

While Gohan was walking, Moka looked around the hallways to spot Gohan. She passed the people walking around, on the way asking if they have seen him anywhere. After a couple of minutes of searching, Moka saw Gohan in the distance in front of her in the tough crowd.

"Gohan!" Moka shouted as she tried to get through the crowd to get to him.

Gohan didn't hear her calling out as he only kept walking by. Finally, she managed to squeeze herself out of the crowd of students, Moka stood face to face with Gohan, who stood still and saw the pink-haired vampire standing right in front of her.

"Gohan, there you are, I have been looking all over for you," Moka said with a genuine smile.

"Moka..." Gohan only spoke.

"Gohan, listen, about what happened last night, I just wanted to say that..." Moka spoke but then suddenly Gohan raised his hand straightforward, making the vampire stop talking.

"Moka, look over there," Gohan said as he pointed to the right side of the hall.

Moka looked to the right side but only saw several students talking to each other. "Gohan, there is nothing there. Look, what I wanted to say was..." Moka said as she then looked straight at him.

However, when she looked, she saw that Gohan had disappeared. Moka only turned her head for a split second, and already was nowhere to be found.

"W-W-what? Hey, where did you go? I just wanted to talk to you!" Moka said as she kept looking at her surroundings.

Moka stopped her search and took a deep sigh. "I will find him, I will make everything right!" Moka told herself out of confidence.

"Don't try it," a voice spoke to Moka.

"W-who's there?" Moka asked when she looked around, looking for the one who was calling her out.

Then, Moka looked down at the ground and saw that her Rosarie was lighting up. "My Rosarie... it's her, this is my chance," Moka said as she then looked around for the bathroom.

She quickly ran to the girls' bathroom and entered. The vampire looked in the mirror at her Rosarie which was lighting up.

"I need to talk to you," Moka said to her Rosarie.

Then, the necklace started lighting up red and black even more until it fully consumed her. Moka closed her eyes and concentrated.

When she opened her eyes again, she was once again in the dark red void she was as before. She looked around and noticed that there was a small dark-red rock. On that rock was Inner Moka sitting with her right knee up and her left leg hanging on the side. She was only looking in the distance while leaning on her right knee.

"Don't try to talk to him Moka, it won't work, not even if it's you who tries to make everything better. You'll only make it worse," Inner Moka told her strictly as she kept looking in the distance.

Moka decided to approached her inner self on the rock. "Moka, how could you do something so horrible to Gohan? I have never seen him this depressed before! It's like he has become a whole different person," Moka asked her inner self.

"I didn't bring you here to drill the mistakes I made in my head, I'm fully aware," Inner Moka said when she downed her eyebrows.

"I want you to tell him that you are sorry so that everything can go back to normal!" Moka asked of her.

"I am not the type of monster to just apologize to anyone, no matter what I did or how I feel," Inner Moka said.

"Don't you understand! This is more than just your stupid pride! If you don't do anything, we will lose him!" Moka asked of her inner self.

"I only brought you here to tell you not to try and talk to him, and let it go like the snowwoman said. It's time for you to return to reality," Inner Moka said as she raised her hand.

Suddenly, Moka got surrounded by the dark red void again. "Moka! Moka! Wait!" Moka shouted out to her inner self.

But it was already too late, Moka was back in the girls' bathroom. She looked in the mirror as her Rosarie stopped lighting up. She then quickly ran out of the bathroom and went to the one person who she thought could help her out again.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee headquarters 10:30 AM (1 hour and 30 minutes to go before the attack)**_

At the Security Committee Headquarters, Kuyo had already begun gathering every member that joined the Committee in the last couple of weeks by Elleck's command. In the main room, all of the members were lined up in a row of 10 members next to each other and 10 people behind them, only managing 100 monsters. Elleck entered the main room and looked around.

"Good, seems like all of the members have come, are they all ready for what they have signed up for? 100 monsters aren't that many," Elleck asked Kuyo.

"Yes, they are students who will never accept the humans. You think we get outnumbered in the process... Elleck?" Kuyo asked curiously.

"Hmm... No, it's okay. With me in the lead, you don't need that many monsters. Besides, once this is over, more will join my side," Elleck told him sinisterly.

"Alright, we got 1 hour and 30 minutes left until the attack on Yokai Academy, are you also ready to go?" Kuyo asked.

"Almost, I will be here when the time is right, I need some time for myself to meditate. Anyways, proceed with the gathering," Elleck said as he walked out of the room with a menacing grin.

Kuyo saw Elleck walk out and then looked back at the members of the Security Committee. He gained everyone's attention.

"Listen to me comrads, you have all joined the Security Committee because you all believe that monsters and humans will never live together. However!" Kuyo shouted at them as he turned his back on them. "You have also joined to serve Master Elleck Rinjou's every command! He is the brains behind all of this!" Kuyo said.

The remaining members of the Committee kept looking at Kuyo who started to intimidate them. "Elleck truly believes that you all follow his dream, to merge the human world and the monster world together, and rule with an iron fist! Anyone who dares to stop him from achieving his goal will be marked for death," Kuyo told them.

The members got extremely nervous as he suddenly raised his energy level. "My energy is higher than any of yours, so then, I want you to realize something crucial..." Kuyo said as she then turned back to the followers with a serious expression on his face. "Master Elleck is a hundred times more powerful than I am, so only imagine what he will do to you if you even think of doing him wrong," Kuyo explained as he finished his speech. "Serve Elleck Rinjou, and your service will be appreciated and even rewarded heavily. But refuse or betray us, and you will be dealt with in an instance, never forget that!" Kuyo told them.

The followers all started to cheer and pledged their allegiance for Elleck Rinjou. Elleck himself was outside of the room, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, his head down and eyes closed. Then, suddenly Elleck opened his eyes, and his eyes gained red within the middle his black pupil.

"The time is almost right, prepare yourself Yokai Academy," Elleck said menacingly while sitting with his legs crossed and his hands folded.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Schoolyard 10:30 AM**_

Moka exited the school and was on the Yokai Schoolyard. She looked around to find the one person who might help her out with her problems, Mizore Shirayuki.

"She must be here somewhere," Moka said as she walked around, trying to spot her.

Eventually, Moka spotted Mizore as she was stalking on the boys who were playing sports. Moka decided to approach her.

"Mizore?" Moka asked when she approached her friend.

Mizore kept looking at the boys playing football. Moka touched her shoulder.

"Mizore, I need to talk to you," Moka called her out.

Mizore turned around and saw Moka standing. "Oh, it's you Moka, why are you here?" Mizore asked.

"Look, you told me that you were the only one not who did not do anything to hurt Gohan. So that means that he will listen to you. I beg of you, for the sake of our friendship, try and reason with him," Moka asked of her.

Mizore took a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "Are you still going on about this? You just won't let go. Forget it, I actually knew this would happen, you can't help but try and make things better..." Mizore said as she then opened her eyes and looked the other way. "I will try and talk to him to see if I can do something about it," Mizore said.

Moka cheered from joy as she greatly embraced the snowgirl. "Thank you Mizore! Thank you so much!" Moka shouted happily.

"No problem, I do need some help with this, seeing Gohan's situation, I need an understanding friend and a tough but caring friend. None of you can help me with that, but others can, and I think I know just the two people who can help me," Mizore said.

"Wait, you know more people who can help us out?" Moka asked curiously.

"Of course, we both know the two people who can help, they have a special relationship with Gohan. I am going to look for them," Mizore said as she then walked away from Moka.

Moka had a slight smile on her face and folded her hands together.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

Inside Yokai Academy, Mizore walked through the hallways, trying to find someone who could help her out. She looked around with slightly narrowed eyelids.

"She must be here somewhere," Mizore said while looking around.

After looking for a couple minutes, she finally spotted her cleaning the windows.

"Ruby!" Mizore called her out.

Ruby was still cleaning the windows as she heard someone calling her name. "Hmph?" Ruby mumbled as she saw Mizore walking her way. "Oh, Mizore, how is it going?" Ruby asked when she puts her supplies down.

Mizore was face to face with Ruby. "Why are you cleaning the windows?" Mizore asked.

"It's a very long story, I mean a very long story," Ruby said as she puts her hand on her cheek.

"Okay well anyways, I have to ask you something. I need help with Gohan," Mizore told her.

"Gohan? What's wrong with him?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"It's a very long story... Great, now I am saying it. Look, I can explain everything on the way okay?," Mizore said.

"Sure, I'll help however I can," Ruby said happily.

"Great," Mizore said as she walked away with Ruby walking behind her. "Now we just need one more person for this type of job, and I know the right one to ask," Mizore told her.

"Who do you have in mind?" Ruby asked.

"Well I thought this could work as you being the understanding friend and that other person being the tough but still caring person," Mizore said.

"So, which one am I?" Ruby asked.

Mizore looked at her. "Do I even have to say it?" Mizore asked.

"I think I can take a hint," Ruby said as she then looked straightforward.

"Good, now the next person is in the Cafeteria, she must be hanging out with her friends," Mizore said.

"Who did you have in mind?" Ruby asked as Mizore then looked at Ruby while they kept walking.

* * *

 _ **School Cafeteria**_

Ruby and Mizore arrived in the cafeteria and looked around to try and spot her. Finally, Ruby saw her at the far right side of the cafeteria next to the window. Keito was standing at the table with her friends who were sitting while she stood next to the window with her arms crossed.

"There she is, come on," Mizore said as Ruby followed.

Meanwhile, back at the table, Keito was in a serious discussion with her friends.

"Trust me, after everything I have gathered for the test, you will beg for my notes," Keito said confidently.

"Keito, why won't you just sell your notes if you are going to be so difficult about it?" Komatsu Hanate said.

"Because I just like to tease you all to beg at my feet, but, you guys are lucky that I am more reasonable than before..." Keito spoke when Mizore and Ruby approached her.

Keito saw them standing and kept a neutral expression. "Hmph?" Keito mumbled at them

"Keito..." Mizore spoke.

"It's you two, Ruby, and Mizore, the stalker," Keito told them both.

Mizore had a normal look on her face. Ruby found it weird that Mizore just took Keito's words like it was nothing.

"Mizore, you are just going to let her call you a stalker?" Ruby asked.

"Can't argue with what I am, can I?" Mizore said as she then stood face to face with Keito. "Keito, I need your help with something, you mind?" Mizore asked.

"You need my help? This should be good, what is it about?" Keito asked with an arrogant smile on her face.

"It's about Gohan," Mizore told her.

Quickly, Keito uncrossed her arms. "Hold on a sec, Gohan? What exactly do you mean?" Keito asked curiously.

"He needs your help. He is not himself and we fear the worst will happen if we won't talk to him. Since you have had your history with him, you are one of the best people who can reach him together with Ruby and me," Mizore explained.

"Hmmm... how bad is the damage?" Keito asked as she thoughtfully puts her hand on her chin.

"In class, Gohan didn't do his homework, nor did he know the answer," Mizore replied.

Keito got shocked as she widens her eyes.

"Are you real? That is very bad indeed, he's like the ultimate geek..." Keito said as she thought for a moment. "I'll see what I can do," Keito said.

"Great, follow me, we will try and reach him," Mizore said as she and Ruby walked away.

Keito looked the other way, but then followed Mizore out of the cafeteria to see how they could help Gohan out,

In the hallways, Mizore together with Ruby on her left side and Keito on her right side, went on to look for Gohan. Meanwhile, Gohan himself was sitting on the stairs of the hallways, drinking a soda as he kept looking down on the ground as he took another sip of his drink.

"Hmm... should I just... maybe..." Gohan said to himself when he suddenly saw three shadows standing in front of him.

He looked up and saw Mizore standing.

"Mizore..." Gohan said as he then saw Ruby and Keito standing. "Ruby, Keito? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's time to do something about all of this..." Mizore said as she narrowed her eyes.

Gohan scratches his head as he didn't know what was going to happen next.

* * *

 _ **Ms. Nekonome's classroom during Recess 10:35 AM**_

In Ms. Nekonome's homeroom, Gohan sat in the seat in the middle of the class. Mizore leaned on the teacher's desk while Ruby and Keito leaned on the sides. Mizore had her arms crossed while Gohan kept looking at the three of them.

"Guys, what is all of this?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, I actually wanted to let you have some time for yourself, however, seeing you this upset, I just had to do something about it," Mizore said as she then walked forward to the boy. "I asked Ruby and Keito for support since they are representing a certain part of you. Ruby has known your family for years and she is one of the closest people to you who truly understand you. Keito is here to be the tough but caring person. You and Keito used to be rivals and been through a whole lot. Only she can be the tough one that needs to knock some sense into you. No offense," Mizore said.

"Oh..." Gohan said clueless.

"So I am the understanding one! I knew it!" Ruby said happily.

"Ruby..." Mizore sighs and the puts her palm on her forehead. "Now, Gohan, I already told Ruby and Keito what happened yesterday, anyway for you to talk about it?" Mizore asked.

"Uuhhmmm... I don't... what can I say?" Gohan asked unknowing of what he needed to do.

Ruby then walked up to Gohan and stood next to him. "Gohan, how do you feel about all of this? I mean, you have been together with Moka for a long time. What about Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari? Do you understand the things they did to- and for you?" Ruby asked.

"Moka was mostly still angry how our fight went. I kind of deserve it for treating her like she is weak, but I have my reasons on why I couldn't fight her the way I truly fight," Gohan explained as he then looked at Ruby. "In Tsukune's case, I understand that he missed the Other Moka, but I was only trying to keep us all together. I wanted to show all of you that Moka's true self is actually a very nice but misunderstood person. I guess Tsukune saw it as something different I tried to do. Even yesterday, he didn't trust me anymore. Kurumu and Yukari tried to get rid of Moka because they thought that I didn't want to spend any time on them at all," Gohan explained properly.

Keito then approached Gohan at his desk. "So you perfectly know what those 4 did to you? Then how do you think can they repay you? Obviously, they feel bad for doing this. If they don't, then I am even more of a friend than they are," Keito asked.

Gohan looked at his desk and puts his eyebrows down. "All I want from them is to get along with each other. I am not someone that desires that much from other people," Gohan told them.

Keito then slammed the table as Gohan shockingly looked up. "Nonsense! Moka tricked you for weeks, Tsukune resented you for no reason and even tried to hurt you, and Kurumu and Yukari tried to make sure you didn't have any friends at all so that they could put the moves on you! Now you only say you want everyone to get along without even mentioning the three-way betrayal? What is wrong with you?!" Keito shouted at him.

Gohan had no words, but Ruby held Keito's shoulder, trying to calm the purple haired girl down. "Keito, calm down," Ruby told her.

But Mizore nodded at Ruby who looked at the snow woman and shook her head. "Don't Ruby, that is why Keito is here for, to be the one who is hard on him. To understand why she is doing this, she still cares for him," Mizore told her.

Ruby then stepped back and puts her hand on her chin, thinking about what she could do. Meanwhile, Keito decided to grab Gohan's shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Certainly, you want an apology? Anything more than just 'getting along', something for them to redeem themselves?!" Keito asked harshly.

"Of course I want an apology, I am just not someone that desires that much!" Gohan said.

"Gohan, you can't simply demand nothing but an apology? After everything they did, I mean, the way you were acting today didn't look like you just want an apology," Mizore said.

"Gohan only wants an apology, which means that something else is bothering him... that must be it!" Ruby thought as she then shockingly got something she wanted to say. "That's it!" Ruby shouted as she pushed Keito on the side.

"Hey!" Keito shouted.

"Sorry, but I now know why I am the understanding one," Ruby said as she then looked at Gohan. "Gohan, I want to ask you something! Today, Mizore told me that you weren't really yourself lately," Ruby asked.

"Well, I feel really different from yesterday, I have been thinking most of the time and at the same time, I am getting really distracted," Gohan explained.

Ruby then stood straight. "Now I see it, Gohan, of course, you found it horrible what the others did to you, no doubt about it. But what they did is not the reason you are so down today!" Ruby said.

"He isn't?" Mizore and Keito asked at the same time.

Ruby then continued. "Gohan, you can trust all of us. What is the reason that got you all worked up and distracted? Is it something bad? Or maybe something good? Tell us," Ruby asked.

Gohan looked around the room and got a bit nervous. "I don't... I don't think I'm ready," Gohan hesitated nervously.

"Come on, just tell us already," Mizore said as she leaned on the desk

"Yeah, we are trying to fix your problems, the least you could do is work along," Keito said as she once again leaned on the left side of the desk while crossing her arms.

Mizore, Ruby, and Keito closely watched Gohan who looked at all of them and puts his hands on his head. "You guys... promise me that you will not tell anyone, please," Gohan asked of them.

"No problem, you can trust all of us, tell us," Mizore said.

Gohan then stood up from his chair, which made the girls very listen very intensively to what he had to say. "Mizore, do you remember what Moka said yesterday?" Gohan asked her.

Mizore thought for a moment. "Hmmm... what are you getting at Gohan?" Mizore asked.

"I have been thinking about what she said before I left, that... if we had more time together, we could have become more than friends," Gohan explained as he then looked at them. "I said that saying that, Moka only made the situation worse... because I agree with her," Gohan told them shyly.

Mizore widens her eyes, Ruby and Keito started listening closely to what he was trying to say. "Hold on, I do remember Moka saying that, you... agree with her? Then, what does this truly mean?!" Mizore asked.

"I... really liked the time Moka and I spend together, it was like she was my best friend after the tough time we had together. She always seemed like the person who would scare you, but I really started to like her. Like, a couple days ago when she helped me play Football, and when we talked about ourselves in the grass field. When we train, I saw how much she appreciated my help. When we watched those movies together, we really connected because we were interested in the same thing. I really cared about her. But then..." Gohan explained.

"Then what?" Ruby asked.

"This is getting interesting," Keito said with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Last night, when she told me that most of the things we did together were just lies for her own personal gain, I started to think by myself if everything I felt was just a big illusion. What if I was too naive to think Moka would actually care and I was just being an idiot? I just couldn't stop thinking about it, that the stuff we did wasn't real," Gohan exclaimed shyly.

Ruby then approached Gohan and stood in front of her. "I see... the time you and Moka spend together made you care for her a whole lot, but when she explained her true motives, you started to think if what you feel for her was real or not... Gohan..." Ruby said as she then puts both her hand on his shoulder, holding him tight. "Do you love Moka?" Ruby asked.

Gohan only puts his head down and slightly blushed, Ruby saw him and let him go. Seeing him like that made it perfectly clear for her.

"Stay low, for now, think about other stuff and take some time for yourself, okay? Go on," Ruby said.

Gohan nods his head and walked out of Ms. Nekonome's classroom. Ruby then walked towards Mizore and Keito.

"What a turn of events, he eventually started to love the silver-haired vampire, who knew?" Keito said.

"You guys, we are done, we have to give Gohan some time for himself to search his feeling. I have seen it in his eyes, he really does love her," Ruby told them.

"I had my suspicions about that. Even after what Moka said, I thought she only said that to make Gohan feel bad, what if... Moka loves Gohan as well?" Mizore asked.

"If Moka said that she wanted to become more than friends with Gohan, obviously, she has feelings for him too," Keito told them.

"I don't know if you have noticed Keito, but Moka has been caught lying before. It was a bit too difficult to believe what she was telling Gohan yesterday," Mizore told her.

"Look, you guys, we cannot talk about this with anyone. Gohan will be ashamed if other people know about it," Ruby told them.

"I won't tell, it does not sound like the best time anyways," Mizore said.

"So, our job is done?" Keito asked curiously.

"I guess so," Mizore said.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I'll go back to what I was doing. If Gohan needs me, he knows where to find me," Keito said as she walked towards the door and exited the classroom.

Ruby and Mizore were left as they looked at each other. "We should definitely keep this a secret from the others. Tension is always high with this subject," Ruby told her.

"Deal, Moka told me to help him out, but I never expected Gohan to... well... you know," Mizore hesitated a bit.

"Let's just hope Gohan feels better when time goes by," Ruby said as she then went to the door. "We got 10 minutes of recess left," he told the snowwoman.

"You are right," Mizore said as she approached Ruby and they both left the classroom.

* * *

 _ **Outside on the schoolyard (10:50 AM)**_

Moka was sitting around the table with Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari. However, the three weren't talking to each other. The tension between the four was still uncomfortable. They kept enjoying their food.

Mizore exited the school and looked for the group. She saw them sitting at the table and only puts her hand on her chin while she walked over to the table. The snowgirl stood by the table as the group saw her standing.

"Mizore?!" Moka shouted as she quickly stood up. "Did you manage to do something about it?" Moka asked.

Mizore suddenly gained a serious expression. "Moka, I have done everything I could, so listen carefully what I am about to say," Mizore said as Moka listened to what she had to say. "Gohan is in a serious dilemma, all four of you, leave him alone. Don't talk to him, don't approach him, don't do anything to him until he himself is ready to talk. I have said it before and I said it again, but especially you Moka, don't do anything and let it go. I did the best I could," Mizore explained.

"What! Didn't you talk to him?" Moka asked.

"Trust me, I have had a long talk with him. Moka, please, just let it rest, when he feels right, he will talk," Mizore said as she then walked away from the group.

Moka looked down at the ground, then at the group who looked worried about the whole situation. The other stood up from their seats and approached Moka.

"Moka, Mizore is right, maybe we should just give Gohan some time, then he might want to talk," Tsukune told her.

"I agree, everything will get better if he gets the chance to be alone if he desires," Kurumu said.

"You guys, we have to go back, class is starting in 2 minutes," Yukari said.

"We know Yukari, we are coming," Kurumu said as she walked with Kurumu towards the entrance of Yokai Academy.

Tsukune and Moka stayed behind as Moka was still keeping her head down, Tsukune kept looking at Moka as he slowly tried to reach her, but Moka suddenly moved and walked towards the entrance as well. Tsukune took a deep sigh and followed her inside.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Headquarters (11:45 AM)**_

Back in the Security Committee hideout, all of the members stood in a row of 10 in front of the building. Elleck and Kuyo stood in front of the followers with her hands behind their back.

"I have made sure that they either follow you and the Security Committee Master Elleck, or they will they perish. And if they betray you... well..." Kuyo said menacingly as he then turned towards Elleck. "They are... aware of the incredible power you wield," Kuyo told him.

"Excellent work Kuyo, now this also means that it is time to show our true intentions. Are you aware of the fact that you might face the silver-haired vampire again?" Elleck asked.

"I am well prepared to face her, she won't beat me now that I have increased my power and abilities," Kuyo said confidently and he opened his hand. "Once I get her in my sight of combat, she will burn to death, hehehehehe..." Kuyo laughed sinisterly.

Elleck pushed Kuyo as he fell back a couple steps. "Focus Kuyo, save that for when we are actually at Yokai Academy," Elleck told him.

"Apologies, have you finished your meditation?" Kuyo bowed to Elleck.

"Yes, my mind and body is clean, all that is left is my prey," Elleck said

Elleck then turned his back on the rest of the army of followers from the Security Committee. "It is time to take this world for myself! Follow me!" Elleck shouted.

The followers cheered and walked behind Elleck who was with his army on his way to Yokai Academy to finally start his plan. Elleck had a very intimidating grin on his face while his eyes changed to red around his black pupils.

* * *

 _ **Ms. Nekonome's Classroom. (11:55 AM)**_

Ms. Nekonome was teaching her class history. The students either made notes, read their textbooks or listened to what the teacher had to say.

"Now I want you all to turn to page 394 of your textbook so that we can discuss this chapter with each other," Ms. Nekonome said as he opened her own book as well.

The students opened their textbooks and read together with the teacher. Even though Gohan was ready with the teacher, his mind seemed off.

Meanwhile, on the Schoolyard, some of the students were still taking their own time when suddenly Elleck came walking from the Yokai Forest. The students all looked and saw walking behind Elleck the huge group of Security Committee followers he brought with him. They were pretty surprised to see Elleck with the huge group.

"Is that Elleck? What is he doing with the Security Committee behind him?" a student asked.

"Beats me," the other student said.

Elleck looked around the huge schoolyard and the students it still contained. So he decided that he wanted to greet the school in a proper way.

"I admit, it's a wonderful school. Kuyo, make sure my followers are protecting themselves, will you? I want to give Yokai Academy a nice welcome," Elleck asked when he only raised his right hand.

Kuyo made the followers of the Security Committee step back a while Elleck prepared himself. In his index finger, Elleck focused his energy into a giant black and red ball which slowly increased in size and radiating with red lightning.

"Hehehehe..." Elleck laughed as the ball was getting bigger and bigger. "Yokai Academy! Allow me to introduce myself!" Elleck shouted as he shot the black/red ball towards the whole school.

The students on the schoolyard saw Elleck's attack and quickly ran away from the school to avoid the ball. The sphere was racing towards the school as the students took cover. Meanwhile, in Ms. Nekonome's class, the scholars were all in their reading assignment. Gohan looked at his book and then puts it down again. Ms. Nekonome spoke up.

"Class, can anyone summarize what we just..." Ms. Nekonome said when suddenly the atmosphere of the room changed to black and red.

All of the students looked around on why suddenly the color of the room changed. Gohan looked around as he saw a light coming from the window. "Hmph?" Gohan mumbled in the process as he looked at the window.

Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Tsukune stood up from their seats.

"What's going on?!" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"I don't know, something is going to happen for sure!" Mizore said uncertainly of the situation.

Gohan arrived at the window and looked outside. What he saw was the huge black and red sphere racing towards the school. He quickly changed his demeanor.

"Duuuucccckkk!" Gohan shouted.

"Gohan, what's going..." Moka asked him when Gohan quickly interrupted her.

"Moka, no time for this! Just all of you take cover underneath the table right now! Do it!" Gohan shouted with a clenched right fist.

"Come on everyone!" Saizou shouted as he, as well as the rest of the classroom quickly hid under their table.

Gohan punched the window open and powered up while his white aura was surrounding his behind.

"Haaahhhh!" Gohan yelled as he held his hands straight in front of his forehead and gathered his energy. "Masenko!" Gohan shouted as he shot his yellow beam out of the window, which clashed with the energy ball.

Gohan was struggling, the energy sphere was so powerful, even he had a difficult time deflecting it, or moving it. His classmates were watching him, trying to get the ball out before it managed to hit Ms. Nekonome's classroom and eventually all of Yokai Academy.

So he decided to raise his energy level as his Masenko beam increased in size.

"Come ooonnnn!" Gohan struggled in the process while shooting his beam.

At the right time, he managed to make the sphere move and made the energy ball travel away from Yokai Academy. It went sky high as the Masenko kept the energy ball up in the sky until it finally exploded. The sky turned a black and red glare for a couple seconds. Gohan narrowed his eyes from the bright light and puts his arms down, the students looked around and saw that the energy ball was gone, thus they all resurfaced from underneath their desks.

"What was that?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Trouble," Gohan answered quickly.

Kurumu quickly approached him. "Trouble, what do you mean trouble?" the succubus asked.

Gohan didn't answer her and jumped out of the classroom which had a huge hole left from the energy sphere. Gohan was outside and looked around. He saw Elleck, Kuyo and the Security Committee standing in a large group.

"Elleck? It's you!" Gohan sounded shocked.

The rest of the student ran outside and saw Elleck standing with one finger pointed at them. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Tsukune looked around and saw Elleck standing with his army.

"What's going on? Who is that guy?!" Moka asked.

"That's Elleck Rinjou. After Kuyo was beaten by Gohan, Elleck took over as the new leader of the Security Committee. I don't know what he is doing right now, but it does not look good, like some demonic force took over his mind or something," Tsukune said worriedly to the vampire.

"Elleck Rinjou?" Moka replied.

"Why did Elleck attack Yokai Academy with Kuyo and the rest of the Security Committee? Did he try to destroy the school? I thought he was a good guy," Mizore asked.

Elleck replied to the students who were outside of the classroom. "Too bad, can't have everything, oh well, glad you could all join in on the show," Elleck said sinisterly with a grin.

"Oh, so he is evil, I knew it was too good to be true. Once a member of the Security Committee, you will always be evil, no matter what," Kurumu said saddened.

Gohan looked towards to the Security Committee leader while the whole school was gathering on the Yokai Schoolyard, it was the students of Yokai Academy on the side of the building and the members of the Security Committee across them in the direction of the Yokai Forest. Yukari and Ruby ran up to the group.

"You guys, what's going on?" Yukari asked.

"It has something to do with Elleck! He attacked Yokai Academy!" Kurumu shouted.

"What? Elleck? Why did he do that? I thought he was a good guy!" Ruby asked shockingly.

"We thought the same thing. We don't know why he is doing all of this!" Tsukune replied.

Gohan then turned his head to the students of Yokai Academy. "I am going to ask what's going on, none of you interfere!" Gohan shouted at the students.

"Wait, don't you need our help?" Tsukune asked.

"No, I want to know why Elleck attacked us just now," Gohan said as he then turned his head back and walked over towards the Security Committee.

Elleck saw Gohan standing in the distance. Gohan decided to speak up to the leader of the Committee.

"Elleck, what's going on? Why did you attack us? That attack, it was strong enough to blow Yokai Academy up 3 times over," Gohan asked.

Elleck was actually surprised to hear Gohan's words. "Elleck? Ahahaha, wow, you know, Gohan, I never thought I would actually get away with all of this, it's actually pretty remarkable, you have got to give me credit," Elleck told Gohan.

"What do you mean? Elleck is not your real name? So, what did you do to the real Elleck Rinjou?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

Finally, all of the students were on the Yokai Schoolyard to see what was going on. Meanwhile, inside the Rosarie, Inner Moka was still sitting on her own rock, when she suddenly heard some ruckus outside.

She looked to her right side. "Hmph? What's going on?" Inner Moka said as she waved her hand once.

In front of her appeared a screen which showed the image of Yokai Academy. She saw that the students were all on one side and the members of the Security Committee on the other side.

"The Security Committee... Elleck and Gohan?" Inner Moka said as she continued. "Best if I listen in on the conversation, might be something interesting," Inner Moka said.

Inner Moka could hear and see everything that was happening outside. Back on the schoolyard, Gohan was still in a conversation with Elleck on what was really going on.

"Answer me! What did you do with the real Elleck, you imposter!" Gohan asked.

"Real Elleck? Imposter? Gohan, you are so clueless, I want to show you something else, something that will blow you away," Elleck said as he raised his hands.

In his hands, he focused his energy and shot a couple blasts in the sky. The blasts spelled Elleck Rinjou in full. Gohan looked up and saw the letters.

The students behind saw what Elleck was doing. "He spelled his name, why?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know," Tsukune said.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Elleck's conversation continued. "You spelled Elleck Rinjou?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I did, that is my real name, only differently spelled, but still... maybe this will bring back some memories..." Elleck said as he closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly, his voice changed. "Have you missed me Gohan! Hahahahaaaaaa! Nenenenene Aghuaguagagu!" Elleck said in a very different and childish voice as he sticks his tongue out, mocking the boy.

Kuyo and the followers of the Security Committee all had their eyes narrowed at Elleck who was not acting like his true self.

The students were all laughing at his weird voice, even the group had a smile on their face. "That is not seriously how Elleck really sounds like, it's rather adorable," Kurumu said.

"Maybe this is a joke, I mean..." Mizore said as she then looked at Gohan who had a very different opinion about it. "Gohan? Should we be worried?" Mizore said troubled.

"That voice actually sounds really cute, maybe it really is a joke," Moka said softly.

Then, Tsukune held Moka's shoulder as she then looked at her friend. Tsukune pointed with his other hand at Gohan, showing her that he was not laughing at all. "Moka, look," Tsukune said.

Moka looked at Gohan and saw that there was something off about all of this

Gohan suddenly recognized his changed voice and got a shocked expression on his face. "No, no it can't be..." Gohan thought as he suddenly spoke up. "It's not you! You are not alive after all these years! Nrrrgaaaaaaaaahhh!" Gohan shouted as he greatly increased his energy.

Inside the Rosarie which was glowing, Inner Moka saw Gohan's outrage and looked closer on the screen her Rosarie created for her. "What is this?" Inner Moka said while observing the event.

The wind was strongly wavering around as Elleck only narrowed his eyes and stood completely still. The Security Committee wanted to interfere with Gohan, but Kuyo held his hand, preventing them from doing anything and to let Elleck do it on his own. When the wind disappeared, so did Gohan, and the half-breed Saiyan massively punched Elleck in the stomach, kicked him in the side of the head and kneed him in the stomach.

"Daah! Ohooh!" Elleck shouted in the process.

Elleck got launched towards the side of the students of Yokai Academy. They kept their distance while Elleck was lying in front of them, they were too afraid to do anything.

"I'm confused, what exactly is going on? Is Elleck a cute but evil leader, or is Gohan going crazy!?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know but he beat him up, so it is nothing to worry about, I think," Mizore said.

Gohan looked at the Leader of the Committee who was lying on the ground. Inner Moka was watching the whole event.

"Hmph? He sure kicked his ass, wonder how this will play out," Moka said as she stood up from the rock and walked towards the screen. She crossed her arms and kept watching the event. "I know you got this," she said lastly

Back on the schoolyard, Elleck opened his eyes and slowly got up off the ground. Gohan kept looking at the leader and held his eyebrows down. Elleck stood on his legs again and casually dusts his black Security Committee attire off. He then used his normal adolescent voice again instead of his childish one

"That voice brought back some memories, right? I guess it's best to use my grown-up voice. I see that your temper is still out of control, just like in the past," Elleck said as he then turned around to the student. "All of you better prepare yourself for something amazing, you will love it, guaranteed hmhmhmh..." Elleck said with a menacing grin as he looked back at Gohan and only pointed behind him.

"Gohan, prepare yourself as well," Elleck said as he bends his knees and clenched his fists while his energy was surrounding his being. "Oh and... make sure to also pay attention to the words behind you," Elleck said

The force of Elleck's energy started wavering around him while the letters were scrambling. What happened next was that Elleck's skin got ripped off and showed his limbs, first it showed his arms which were green with spots all over. Gohan saw it all happened and then looked at the words behind him.

The words were almost done scrambling. Then Elleck's legs showed green skin with black spots and yellow feet. Then his torso got ripped off and showed a green and black torso with a black spot in the middle of his chest. Lastly, Elleck personally ripped his skin off of his face, showing his face and a green helmet. That was Elleck's true nature.

Gohan saw what happened to Elleck, he has completely changed into someone else. Gohan looked at him and the words finally finished spelling Elleck's true identity.

"It's... you look just like...!" Gohan sounded shocking as he then looked at Elleck "Cell!" Gohan shouted.

The students all looked at Cell who had shown his true self. Green skin with black spots all over his body, a black spot in the middle of his chest. Black wings and his tail tucked in his back and a green helmet. He slowly puts his arms crossed and showed a menacing grin on his face. The group was watching Cell from behind.

"What did he just say who that was?" Moka asked.

"I think he said Cell or something. Isn't Cell the one he was talking about, that he fought him 6 years ago in some type of battle?" Kurumu asked.

"You guys, he just looks like a normal bug monster, we can squash him, right?! I mean, I can materialize a huge fly swatter or some bug spray," Yukari asked when she raises her magic wand.

Cell only focused his pupils behind and then fully turned around to the group. "Hm? Ah, the old 'insect' trope. Try squashing with a rolled up newspaper? Or maybe bug spray? Original, I must say hahaha," Cell said while laughing as he approached Yukari only.

Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby kept standing still next to Yukari who was frightened by the biomechanical android. "I uhh..." Yukari mumbled nervously.

"Alright little witch, I'll take your bluff, you think you can squash me? Go ahead, I am all yours..." Cell said as he showed his face all in front of Yukari's. "Squash me..." Cell prompted her.

Yukari kept looking into Cell's eyes, and slowly, she got terrified by the creature. Moka was watching Cell intimidate Yukari up close, then looked at Gohan, who was as nervous as ever. Moka quickly approached Yukari and stood in front of her, protecting the little witch for Cell's intimidation.

"Yukari, don't do anything," Moka said as she then looked at Cell. "What do you want from us? Why did you attack us?" Moka asked.

"Why I attacked you? I guess the one you can blame for me attacking all of you, is him," Cell said as he pointed behind.

Inner Moka heard what was going on. "That's Cell, the one Gohan was talking about? He does not look like much of a challenge, like any other bug monster I have seen... However..." Inner Moka said as she thought for a moment. "This guy, he even got Gohan nervous, it's best not to take him as a joke," Inner Moka said while she kept observing.

Back on the Yokai Schoolyard. Cell finally turned back to Gohan and slowly walked over to him. Gohan kept watching Cell who went back to the Security Committee.

"How is it that you are alive Cell! I destroyed you 6 years ago!" Gohan shouted.

"Cell?" Cell said as he widens his eyes and stood still.

He looked in the distance and saw that the energy letters were still not completely done yet as they only spelled Cell Rinjou. "Ohhohoho, my apologies, but you have got me mistaken with someone else, I am not the Cell you remember," Cell told him properly.

"Mistaken? But, you look just like him!" Gohan questioned him.

"Yeah, that is true, but maybe it's the best way for me to show you, who exactly I am. Then it will refresh your memories," Cell said when he rushed Gohan.

Cell stood behind Gohan and punched him in the stomach, launching him sky high.

"Aaahh!" Gohan shouted in the process.

While Gohan was in the air, Cell disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan and backhanded him in the face and fell down to the ground. Once again, Cell disappeared and was back on the ground while he pulled his right leg back.

The moment he got Gohan in sight, he kneed him firmly in the back and smashed him down to the ground where the students were watching the fight.

"Dargah!" Gohan grunts as he was laying on the ground.

Cell firmly puts his foot on Gohan's right arm and slowly pushed further and further. However, he decided that it was enough and released his foot off of his arm.

"Also, that was for attack me earlier," Cell replied to the boy.

They were astounded by how Cell was easily beating Gohan up. The group didn't even know what to say, they were shaking for fear.

"Did... you guys see what he did?" Kurumu sounded frightening.

"L-Like it was nothing!" Mizore said shockingly.

"Just... what kind of monster are we up dealing with?" Yukari said.

Tsukune couldn't say anything, he only showed a look of extreme fear for the creature. Cell then walked away and towards the letters while he held his hands up and changed his last name: Rinjou. Gohan was still laying on the ground, Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune ran up to him and helped him off the ground.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Moka asked worriedly.

The half-breed Saiyan gasped for air and tried to stand up on his feet. Kurumu held him tightly, trying to get him to stand straight. "Come on, you have to stand up, is that guy really Cell, the one you talked about?" Kurumu asked.

Gohan finally stood on his feet and slowly breathes in and out. "No, that's not the Cell I told you guys about, that guy is someone different..." Gohan said as he turned around and looked at the group. "That guy is... Cell's self-created son, Cell Junior," Gohan told them.

"Wait, Cell Junior, you say?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan then looked at Cell and saw that the letters were finally unscrambled. Cell then turned around.

"Ah, there we go, Elleck Rinjou, scramble the words around, remove the extra E and the K, then spell Cell, and the Rinjou part well... it is simply a different way to spell Junior, but I admit, Rinjou does sound stupid. I am actually surprised you never noticed it, it was pretty obvious from the start," Cell Junior explained.

Gohan then held his hand and spoke up. "You cannot be the very last Cell Junior I destroyed 6 years ago! I am certain that I took you all down! You were supposed to be blue, but you are green just like Cell used to be!" Gohan shouted.

Cell crossed his arms and nods his head. "I assume it's because of Piccolo's cells. It turns out that in just a couple years, I get the same adult size as my father. My skin color changes in the process of my growth, giving me the same color as my father's. I look just like him, don't I? You can tell that I am really Cell's reincarnation," Cell Junior asked curiously.

"How is it that you are alive! You can't be alive! That time at the Cell Games, I killed you and the other six before you could kill my friends!" Gohan explained.

Then suddenly, Cell interrupted him. "You see Gohan, my story is a very long one, so better prepare yourself, I will tell you how I managed to survive, and how I am standing here with this army of monsters in the Security Committee. But not everything will be revealed just yet," Cell Junior said as he walked towards the middle of the schoolyard.

The students of Yokai Academy decided to listen to Cell Junior's story on how he came to Yokai Academy.

"It all began six years ago, like you said, at my father's fighting tournament called: The Cell Games. Gohan, you are right, you managed to destroy all six of my brothers. I was the very last Cell Junior that you almost destroyed. I was the one that flew away from you, trying to save my own life before getting crushed by a Half-Blood Saiyan, how cowardly of me to just fly away like that. But eventually, I was caught as well, and sent down through several mountains. The same attack I used on you just now. Then, you were waiting there for me to arrive, and kicked me in half, destroying my corpse into a thousand pieces, smashing my arm until nothing was left of me," Cell Junior explained.

The students were all in a huge discussion on what Junior just explained, same goes for the group. "Gohan, is that true?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, he is right, he is the very last creation of the original Cell that I destroyed. When he attacked me, he did the exact same thing I did to him years ago, only I did it to destroy him, while he did it to prove a point. That was the moment I realized who he truly was," Gohan explained.

Junior then continued as he crossed his arms. "However Gohan, you were merciless with my brothers and left nothing but dust, but not with me. Although my body was destroyed, a cell of my brain managed to survive. While you were fighting my father, my brain slowly started to regenerate until it finally reformed my body. Somewhere in a crater, my body had finally fully restored itself. I couldn't believe it myself, it was like I died and got resurrected for a second chance. I looked around, and what I saw was my father stronger than ever, and you had just injured your arm. I decided to keep myself hidden and make sure no one spots me while I kept watching the fight. After that intense battle was over, all of the combatants of the Cell Games left the scene, while I stayed behind in the rubble. I was still too weak to fight anything, due to the all of my energy needed to restore my body. I left the place, maybe someday, I would get my revenge on the half-breed Saiyan that treated me, a perfect being, like garbage! If I would show myself in the world, I would be hunted forever by the leftover Saiyans, and I would have surely died the moment I make myself known. I couldn't even fight a human being for just a short time," Cell Junior explained.

"That explains why you are alive, Piccolo's cells allowed you to regenerate from a single cell that was left alive just like the original Cell. But it does not explain how you get here on Yokai Academy, what do you want this time?" Gohan told him.

"Wait a second, Elleck just explained..." Kurumu said when suddenly she got interrupted.

"Call me Cell, or Cell Junior, either one is fine by me," Cell Junior told the succubus while he only flicked his hand.

"Uuhmm... I remember when, Cell, explaining in our interview, that he was from North City. That he was the oldest of 7 siblings and that some type of ruthless psychopath killed all his brothers, and his father, but let you live miraculously!" Kurumu told him.

"Yeah, I remember, that story was the truth, only with a different direction than you think. I was the first one to be created from my father, making me the oldest. I was created by Dr. Gero's computer in North City, and my family has been killed by a murderous psychopath. Gohan was the psychopath I was talking about all along," Cell Junior explained.

"That story, now it all makes sense. He explained the story of how I killed him, I should have noticed it sooner," Gohan said as he got interrupted by Cell.

"But, hold on a second, there is still something I don't get, how is it that this creature called Cell held the world hostage in his Cell Games tournament, but I don't remember anything of it?!" Tsukune asked the biomechanical android who interrupted him.

"I will get to you in a second! You are part of my story, believe it or not," Cell Junior shouted at him as the whole school got quiet.

"As I was saying after the Cell Games were over, I went into hiding to find a way to get stronger and get my revenge. But while I was in hiding, something happened on Earth. The sky turned dark, and when I looked up, I saw the magical Dragon, Shenron. I remembered that the Dragon Balls are back on Earth with a new guardian. After the Dragon was gone, I had to find a way to get those Dragon Balls and get my wishes granted. Unfortunately, I didn't have any way of locating them. So I wandered the Earth, trying to find the Dragon Balls until I stumbled upon some idiots who call themselves: the Pilaf Gang," Cell Junior explained.

"Pilaf Gang? What is he talking about?" Mizore asked.

"To be fair, I don't know either, I'm completely lost," Gohan replied.

"Does not matter who they are, all you need to know is that they are incredibly stupid, but somehow able to create a Dragon Radar. So I forced them to give me their radar so that I could find them. However, even after acquiring a Dragon radar, the Dragon Balls were still nowhere to be found. That Emperor Pilaf told me that he knows that the Dragon Balls have been used by someone else, so they are currently inactive for about a year. I had to wait a year in hiding until the Dragon Balls were active so that I could resurface the world again. After 1 year finally passed, I found a Dragon Ball, and my search began. When I gathered them all, I had exactly 3 important wishes to be granted. My first wish was to make sure my energy is completely undetectable by any life form so that no one would know I am still alive or sense me in upcoming battles. That is why you nor any of those monsters can sense me. My energy signal is invisible and undetectable," Cell explained.

"That is why Moka and I couldn't sense his energy the first time we saw him, it all makes sense now," Gohan thought.

Inner Moka was in her own deep thoughts as well. "He used those wish orbs to make sure we cannot sense him? Now I see it... Rather a clever strategy to blend in," Inner Moka said.

Cell continued. "Strap up because this part is the most important thing you should know about, especially you Tsukune. My second wish was to erase the memories of Cell, Cell Juniors and the entire Cell Games from every creature on Earth," Cell explained.

"What! You erased everyone's memories of Cell and the tournament he held? So, that's why..." Gohan said as he then looked back at Tsukune. "That is the reason why you don't remember Cell, Tsukune! Cell Junior erased your memories of everything that happened!" Gohan told him.

"My memories were... erased?! Tsukune said shockingly as he touched his head. "I-I really cannot remember Cell, nothing at all! It must be true," Tsukune said troubled.

Gohan then looked at Ruby. "Ruby, you have been with my family for at least a year, and you lived in the Human World, do you remember Cell?" Gohan asked.

"No, why can't I remember Cell? I was on Earth the whole time," Ruby said.

"Probably because your power is below that of the Guardian of Earth. If your power surpasses his and the Dragon's, you will not be affected by it," Cell explained.

"That must be it, 6 years ago, my memories must have been erased as well!" Ruby said.

"But, then how is it that my mother still knows, did Piccolo remind her..." Gohan thought.

"Good, now that part has been solved, let me continue..." Cell Junior said as he thought for a moment. "Where was I... Oh, right! I decided to use my third wish to send myself away to another world. Shenron granted my wish, he told me that he send me to the perfect place for someone like me. Eventually, I was transported to this 'Monster World', this is the place where I stayed to train my powers so that I could get stronger to defeat Gohan when the time was right," Cell Junior explained as he then only pointed his finger up. "I stayed in the Monster World for at least 5 years. I discovered what this world was all about, I met and fought many different creatures to make myself more powerful, but their strength was not on par with mine so it took a while longer than I anticipated. From Orcs to Kraken, to even gigantic cyclops and several other behemoths. After a couple years, I managed to perfectly control my power, but even though I did, I was not sure if Gohan hadn't become stronger as well. So I had to make a plan. While I was still discovering many places in the Monster World, I stumbled upon this school called: Yokai Academy. I saw several monsters who turned into regular humans go towards that school. Something remarkable indeed. Why would monsters turn into humans and go to school in that form? I decided to find out where some of them came from, which made me stumble upon a dark and secret tunnel. I followed the tunnel to see where it brought me, and it was something I never expected. The tunnel was a straight route to Earth itself. I couldn't believe it, there was a route to Earth this whole time, the moment I realized that the Monster World and Earth were connected with each other, I had a genius plan in mind. Are you ready to hear this?" Cell Junior asked.

The student and the group listened carefully. Cell continued his story.

"Hence, I infiltrated Yokai Academy and stole an information pamphlet from the school principal. I returned to Earth via the tunnel, and because my energy was undetectable, no one knew I still existed or even remembered me. I used my energy to find out where Gohan lived, and I saw his mother leaving the house. The moment I saw the right opportunity, I dropped the information form for Yokai Academy in front of Gohan's mother so that he could soon start a new year at Yokai Academy. My plan worked perfectly with you being here right now, away from your family and friends and alone with me," Cell Junior explained in a sinister matter.

The group got astounded by the what the android said. Gohan's attendance at Yokai Academy was all part of Cell Junior's plan.

"You tricked Gohan into coming to Yokai Academy? It was all you?" Moka shouted.

"I can't believe what I am hearing right now..." Tsukune said as he thought back to the time he first met Gohan.

"All of this... was just a plan to get me to the Monster World? It was just a big mistake for me to come here after all," Gohan sounded disappointed as he puts his hand on his forehead.

Moka decided to stand next to him. "Gohan, you coming here is not a mistake at all, I am still grateful that we met you, or else, why might have never become friends, think about that," Moka said, trying to comfort him.

"Moka is right, who cares if Cell planned for you to get here, so what if it is really just a big mistake, all that matters is..." Kurumu said as suddenly, Yukari dropped a golden washtub on her head.

"Kurumu you idiot, don't say it like that! It sounds totally insensitive!" Yukari shouted at her.

"Hey, who told you to butt in like that, Yukari!" Kurumu shouted back at her.

"Little witch, the blue haired one is right. Ever since the first day of school, it was all part of my plan to get Gohan here and scale how powerful you exactly were without the interference of your friends Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks. I wasn't lying in that interview, I have been here since the very beginning, and observing events in the process while several times, also influencing them. Numerous times, I tried to see how much more powerful you were than 6 years ago, to see how much more powerful I needed to be before facing you again," Cell explained as he then looked at Saizou Komiyo, surprisingly.

"Saizou Komiya, come here, would you?" Cell asked with a hand gesture.

Saizou heard Cell calling him out and then pointed at himself. "What? Who? Me?" Saizou asked.

"Yes you, come here," Cell said.

Saizou then stepped forwards. "What do I have to do with all of this?" Saizou asked.

"Tell me something, on the first day of school, you wanted to be with Moka right?" Cell asked.

"Well yeah, I talked about it with my friend, even another guy, some guy with slicked back... blond... hair..." Saizou sounded as he started to realize something. "A slicked-back blond haired... Hey, wait for a second, I remember that..." Saizou said as Cell interrupted him.

"You remember? What were you going to say Saizou? A student with short slicked-back blond hair convinced you to go after Moka and take care of Tsukune and Gohan? Is that what you were going to say?" Cell asked.

Gohan didn't know what to say, Moka and Tsukune then looked at each other, then at Saizou Komiya. "I... remember it all, that Elleck guy told me to go after Moka, it was you last year!" Saizou said as he then looked behind and saw Moka and Tsukune.

"So, Saizou Komiya went after me and Tsukune... because of Cell?" Moka asked.

"That's right! It was me, convincing him to go after you. But like I expected, he was useless, he couldn't give me a good show to observe, so I kept hiding in the shadows for the right time..." Cell said as he then looked at Kurumu. "Kurumu, why did you go after all the boys in school?" Cell asked.

All of the students then looked at Kurumu who looked worriedly around her. She decided to answer the android. " Me? I-I uuhh... I... I did it to find my one and only true love!" Kurumu replied.

"Good, good good good, so, who was the very last boy you managed to 'hypnotize' before Gohan and Tsukune came along?" Cell asked.

Kurumu then thought for a moment back to the time she was still hypnotizing the boys. She then remembered that the last boy she hypnotized was a boy with slicked-back blond hair. Kurumu shockingly looked at Cell. "No... there is no way you could have anything to do with..." Kurumu shouted at Cell as he interrupted her as well.

"I do remember acting like I was hypnotized and telling you that 2 boys were still left in school for her to be hypnotized. Of course, you did not believe me and decided to go after Tsukune first. Until the moment you found out that Gohan was not under your control as well. I just needed to sprinkle a little bit more fuel to the fire. That was the first time I saw and measured Gohan's power as a Super Saiyan, thanks to Kurumu," Cell explained.

Kurumu then looked at her friends as she showed total fear of what happened. "You guys... I didn't know... really... I!" Kurumu said.

"I really don't like where this is going," Yukari said scaredly.

"Ohohohoh, little witch, don't get me started on your case. I was your classmate before I became the leader of the Security Committee, I told Tadashi and his friends to harass you. I kept explaining how you told everyone that you were so much better than the others, and they started hating you so that Gohan would step up to them and save you," Cell explained.

"Ooooohhhhh!" Yukari shouted. "B-but... that's... I didn't even know you were in my class?!" Yukari told Cell.

"I was one of the students no one would ever bother with. The quietest person is also the deadliest. Remember, we all started school at the same time," Cell explained.

Yukari held her head down from depression. "It was all Cell, he was behind that as well!" Yukari said.

"And Gohan, do you remember the Christmas trip to the Yokai Mountains?" Cell asked.

Gohan widens his eyes. "No, there is no way you could have anything to do with that!" Gohan shouted.

"Maybe it wasn't me who threatened that snow monster into attacking you of them all. However, it did not go as I planned as you beat him easily with the silver-haired vampire. As punishment, I crammed the Rosarie down his teeth to give him a second chance. He ruined it again, so I put him out of his misery after he came back to me, happy that the Rosarie was out of his teeth," Cell said confidently.

"Everything that happened during Christmas, when Gohan and my inner self looked for the Rosarie, was because of Cell too?" Moka asked around.

Inner Moka especially heard that part what Cell meant about the Christmas Trip. She was watching with widened eyes and her mouth just slightly opened from the shock she witnessed. The silver-haired vampire thought back of the trip and looked the other way.

"That snow monster was sent by Cell into attacking Gohan to test his power. Because of him, we got stuck in that cave. Cell was the one who put the Rosarie in that monster's teeth. He was behind all of it..." Inner Moka said as she slowly sat down. "Then... I guess... I gotta despise him and thank him as well... for playing with all of us... and for making me get to know Gohan better," Inner Moka said with a genuine smile.

Back on the schoolyard, Tsukune spoke up about the whole ordeal. "I just... can't believe this is happening. Cell was behind almost everything that happened to us at Yokai Academy," Tsukune said frightened.

"Correct again Tsukune, well, almost everything that is I admit. Sometimes I kept myself in the shadows, or I had to influence certain situations for my liking. I had nothing to do with the whole Peeping Tom nonsense or the suicidal snowgirl debacle, but I was behind Keito getting accepted back into Yokai Academy so that she could have her ways with Gohan once again after being expelled," Cell said.

Keito heard what Cell said and spoke up. "Wait, hold on a second, you made sure I was allowed to return? I thought the principle accepted my apologies for my actions!" Keito asked.

"Apology? Hahaha, no, I convinced Tenmei Mikogami to let you back in due to your school time being ruined for an accident. I needed you because, with the Moka's true self, you were Gohan's rivals. And the more rivals Gohan has to compete with, the more of his power he will show me, and I was right! It's nice to see people work for me without them knowing it," Cell said.

Keito only downs her eyebrows and held her head down. "He played me with..." Keito sounded.

Gohan then spoke up. "Keito, don't listen to him, I am not holding anything against it," Gohan said.

Keito then puts her head up against and showed a small grin from Gohan's acceptance for her.

Cell then cracked his knuckles. "Well then, I think we are done with the old memories, all that talking made me bored. Gohan, shall we finish what we started years ago? Trust me, it won't go the same way as before," Cell prompted him.

Then Kurumu and Yukari stepped up to him. "Wait, there is one thing I don't get!" Kurumu asked.

Cell then stopped cracking his knuckles and puts his hands on his hips. "Alright, I'll bite. What would that be?" Cell asked.

"What was all about that 'Elleck Rinjou' stuff? What was all of that good for? If you are not a monster like Gohan or all of us, how did you even get that disguise?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, was it also to spy on Gohan? And why is the Security Committee behind you? What do they have to do with any of this?" Yukari asked.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about that stupid name and disguise. To make a long story short, I took a potion from the school lab to make myself look like a human being. Elleck Rinjou was created on the first day of school, last year. I needed the disguise to blend in with the other students like I just explained, you should really listen. Then, I started realizing something, if you control the Security Committee, you control the entire school. I kept observing the moment on Yokai Academy where Tsukune was getting exposed as a human being. I witnessed everything, from the interrogations, to Tsukune's being crossed and almost killed, and the entire fight between Gohan and Moka at the end. I was really intrigued that there was such a corrupt organization of students. So I took my chance and decided to be the new leader for the students. Everyone at school started to trust me while at the same time trying to complete my ultimate goal," Cell explained.

"But you did so many great stuff, you changed many curriculums, you helped out other students with their problems. Why would you even do those things if you were evil from the beginning?" Mizore asked.

"It's fun for me to make people trust me, it's much easier to hurt their feelings. It will break them from the inside, while I beat them up from the outside," Cell explained.

"And what is your ultimate goal?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry Gohan, but I am not going to reveal it that easily, you are going to have to work for it," Cell told him.

"Is all of this just a game to you? Just a sick joke?!" Gohan asked angrily.

"Jokes? A game? Everything I did these past 6 years was to get my revenge on you for brutally killing me like I was nothing! For me, this is not a simple game or a tournament like my father did for the kicks, this is my revenge! Once I beat you down, I will torture you until you want me to put you out of your misery yourself!" Cell shouted infuriated at the boy.

"I won't let you get your ways! If you want me, you got me!" Gohan sounded confident in his abilities.

"Great, then let's finally begin what we started !" Cell said as he slowly walked up to Gohan with a smile.

Gohan then walked up to Cell but was suddenly held back by someone else holding his shoulder. "Gohan wait, are you sure this is a good idea? You think you can take him?" Moka asked.

"I have to, don't take this the wrong way, but I am actually excited to see how much more powerful Cell Junior has become," Gohan said confidently as he then looked back. "Everything will be fine, I won't let him hurt you guys, trust me Moka, you will be fine," Gohan told them as he continued to walk forward.

Moka let go of Gohan and stood together with her friends. She looked around as they all looked either worried or scared to see what would happen.

Back in the middle of the Yokai Schoolyard, Cell and Gohan stood right in front of each other. Cell stood tall with a smiling grin, while Gohan has a serious grin. Both clenched their fists. Then, Gohan cupped his hands as he draws energy in between his hands. In his hands, was a light-blue ball of energy slowly increasing in size.

"Kaaa... Meee..." Gohan sounded while concentrating his energy.

Meanwhile, Cell himself only curls his arms together as he charges his purple aura around his body. "Just need to do one more thing before we start," Cell sounded as he turned around to the Security Committee who stood far behind him.

Gohan did the same thing and while still charging his attack, he turned around to all of the students of Yokai Academy. "Haaaa... Meee...!" Gohan shouted into the direction of the students.

"Wait, is he aiming for us?" Tsukune asked.

"He's not going to shoot that thing at us, right guys...?" Kurumu asked as she panicked looked around. "Right?!" Kurumu asked.

"I think he is!" Yukari shouted.

Moka then stepped forward and turned face to face with the students as she held her hand straight. "Everyone, don't panic, trust Gohan's judgment, he won't let any of you get hurt," Moka said understanding of the boy.

Gohan had fully created a light blue energy ball in his cupped hands. "Haaaaaa!" Gohan shouted as he stretched his hands and shot the Energy Beam towards the students of Yokai Academy.

Moka stood face to face with the energy beam and only closed her eyes. "Moka! What are you doing! Get out of there!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka didn't listen to any of the warnings the other students yelled at her and welcomed the blast. What happened next was a surprise to everyone, the moment the blast came close to Moka, the energy from the Kamehameha wave suddenly spread wide around Yokai Academy itself. The light-blue energy created a protective barrier around the entire school and its people. The others looked around and saw that the school was inside a barrier that Gohan created. Moka opened her eyes and then smiled.

"I told you so, Gohan wouldn't hurt us, I immediately saw that he was planning something," Moka said proudly of her friend.

"It's beautiful, it's all glistening around," Yukari shouted as she touched the barrier.

The group them looked at Gohan who showed a smile on his face and then took a couple steps to the school. "I made sure all of you are protected, I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please, everyone, stay inside the barrier, you are saver in there," Gohan told them.

"No problem Gohan! Good luck fighting that bug!" Tsukune told him happily.

"Show no mercy, alright?" Mizore said.

"And give him a nice clean hit in the face for me, would you?" Kurumu asked with a thumbs up.

Gohan only nods and then turned around to Cell who then spreads his arms wide and shot the purple energy field towards the Security Committee, creating a purple protective barrier around them as well. The thunder strikes appeared on both barriers as Cell then turned around to his opponent.

"That way, no one will get in our way, now, it's time..." Cell said.

"You are right... Gohan said as he flew a couple meters forward and once again, stood face to face with Cell Junior.

They starred each other intensely down like the rivals they truly are. Inner Moka was watching the standoff between Gohan and Cell. "It's going to begin, let's see what kind of power Gohan was talking about that he can't use against me," Inner Moka said intrigued.

* * *

 _ **Gohan vs Cell Junior, Yokai Schoolyard**_

Cell and Gohan kept starring each other down, energy was slowly radiating from both warriors. Gold energy clashed with purple energy. The surge caused small weather changes as clouds slowly started to cover up the sky.

The ground started shaking more and more. The students of Yokai Academy felt the earthquake inside the barrier.

"Do you feel that?" Tsukune asked.

"Those two haven't even started yet, and the ground is shaking already," Moka said as the others looked at her.

The standoff still continued between the two. Then, both fighters bend their knees and started gathering energy as their yells shook the spectators.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Gohan shouted.

"Nuuuuuurrrrgggghhhh Raaaaahhhhhhh!" Cell shouted.

The massive energy gathering caused more and more ruckus around the entire area. The spectators had to cover themselves from the massive quakes of power. Inner Moka was watching the screen with her hand on her chin. "Hmmm..." she only mumbled.

Then, Cell shouted. "Come on!" as he tried to deal a direct fist.

"Hyaaaaa!" Gohan shouted as he responded with the same fist as they collided.

Due to the extreme amount of power, their fist struggle created several shockwaves heard and felt around the area. Then suddenly, both Cell and Gohan disappeared from sight.

The spectators looked around the area, but they didn't see them anymore like they had disappeared.

"Can any of you guys see them?" Moka asked around.

"No, I can't see anyone, it's like they just... disappeared," Yukari said.

"Guys... look!" Kurumu said as she pointed towards the open schoolyard field.

What they saw were numerous craters showing up everytime an attack landed, but still, they couldn't see the two fight.

Several loud noises were heard from the sky as they all looked up. Both fighters appeared and got shot down the ground. Cell and Gohan slide off the ground with both of them holding their arms crossed. Both released their blocking stance.

Gohan quickly gathered energy in his hands and puts them on his forehead. "Masenko!" Gohan shouted.

Cell only pointed his index finger in the sky and created a gigantic sphere of fire. "Supernova!" Cell shouted as he shot the ball towards Gohan's Masenko.

Both blasts collided in a one on one battle as the leftover energy was resonating off of the two blasts. The energy hit both the protective barrier around Yokai Academy and the barrier Cell put around the Security Committee.

"Master Cell can use pyrokinesis as well?!" one of the followers said surprised by Cell's attacks and techniques.

Kuyo then turned around to the followers. "Cell is a creature of extraordinary strength, speed, abilities, and techniques. His 'Supernova' is not exactly a fire technique like mine. It is a sun-like energy-based technique that only resembles the firing depths of the sun, thus calling it Supernova," Kuyo explained.

Kuyo and the rest of the members continued to watch the fight between Gohan and Cell Junior.

Gohan kept pushing and pushing, moving the Supernova from Cell back. But then, Cell pointed his index and middle finger towards the Supernova, making it overpower the beam slightly. Gohan kept pushing, but he couldn't move the sphere further.

"This attack... is stronger than the one from before," Gohan said troubled.

Cell then released his ring finger and managed to get the Supernova closer and closer. The moment it was right in front of Gohan, Cell shot a ki blast towards his own attack and the sphere lighted up, exploding in front of Gohan himself. The explosion was rising up in the sky, showing smoke all over the area. Cell looked closely in the smoke, trying to pick up Gohan's energy signal, obviously knowing that he was masking it in the thick smoke.

Cell then closed his eyes and calmed his mind, he started to trust energy more than his instincts and quickly from the far right side, Gohan appeared, going in with a strong heel kick. Cell grabbed his leg as the fighters were both staring each other down.

"You couldn't find me, could you?" Cell asked.

"It takes indeed more than eyesight to win a battle, but my instincts work just as good," Gohan explained to the android.

Cell laughed. "Prove it then," he replied when Gohan started with the straight rush,

Both fighters entered a fast skirmish, dealing punches and kicks at an extremely high speed while dodging attacks at the same time. In between the rush, Gohan punched Cell hard in the stomach which made the android gasp. Cell kneed Gohan in the right cheek as Gohan grunts.

"Urgh... Heeyyyaa!" Gohan shouted as he leaned back for a moment and spins around, dealing a hard left kick in the android's rear.

"Daah uurgh!" Cell grunts as he downed his eyebrows from anger. "Why you little!" Cell yelled.

He quickly recovered and shot a quick ki blast at the young warrior. Gohan quickly deflected the blast and went in with another pick. However, Cell grins, as it was exactly he was hoping he would do. With massive strength, Cell right punched Gohan firmly, making Gohan spit from the pain.

"Gaah!" Gohan grunts.

With his left hand, he punched he half-blood in the face, launching him several feet away as the boy slides off the ground. Cell kept his fist straight and eyebrows downed, slowly standing tall and releasing his straight arm.

"That felt good," Cell said satisfied.

The students kept cheering Gohan on from the sidelines. "Gohan, come on! Stand up!" Tsukune shouted.

"Tsukune, stop worrying, of course, Gohan will stand up, there is no way that Cell guy is that powerful, right?" Saizou asked.

"I don't know about that one Saizou, Cell is certainly not a joke, even after being here for such a long time, he said he had time to observe Gohan's fighting style," Ginei said with arms crossed and eyes closed.

Gohan suddenly opened his eyes and started coughing. He got off the ground and touched his stomach, as it was actually aching.

"You are certainly more powerful than before," Gohan said as he straightens his back and took a breather.

"Of course I am, there is a reason I waited years before facing you again," Cell said when he puts his hands on his sides. "Are you ready?" Cell asked.

Gohan suddenly reappeared before Cell and went in with another strong right punch. Cell easily grabbed his fist and related with a punch himself, as Gohan grabbed his fist. Both held each other's fist and entered an intense push struggle.

The grunts were heard from the warriors, lightning strikes struck the schoolyard all over while energy was surrounding. The force of their push battle went lower and lower into the ground, creating a large crater.

Suddenly, Gohan let go of the green android and flew sky high. Cell went in pursuit and flew after him with high speed. Gohan saw Cell on his tail and shot 5 ki blast towards the android, but Cell deflects all 5 blasts and once again entered a speeding skirmish of kicks and punches, dodging and dealing attacks with his rival.

Everyone was watching the fight from a safe distance at how it would play out. The group was especially watching with great suspense because this match would decide who lives and who dies.

"Just... look at them go over there," Kurumu said.

"It's really something, so... this is how Gohan fights with someone who is on par with him?" Mizore asked.

"On par? Mizore, Gohan is not fighting on par, he still has his transformations," Yukari said smartly.

"Yeah, that's right, but then, why isn't he using his transformation right now? They seem really powerful, I bet strong enough to beat Cell," Tsukune said.

"I don't know, I just hope nothing bad will happen," Moka said with her hand on her heart.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Gohan landed a direct hit in Cell's chest, which stunned the biomechanical android. Gohan rushed him down the ground with a flurry of kicks and punches, afterward Meteor Smashing him down.

Cell smashed to the ground, getting dug into his own hole. Inside the dirt, Cell had his eyes closed and actually smiles. "Hehehe..." he mumbled as he then opened his eyes and saw a bright light right above him.

"Masenko!" Gohan shouted as he shot a giant yellow ki blast down the hole from the sky.

Cell traveled with the beam deeper and deeper into the ground. While Gohan was in the sky, he watched the hole where Cell would come through. Inner Moka saw the assault Gohan dealt.

"That was similar to what he did with me, only difference is... However..." Inner Moka said.

Gohan went down the ground and stood tall, he then turned around to the students of Yokai Academy.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't take him down with that last attack, I had to hold back," Gohan explained.

"Why? I mean, you had your chance, why didn't you take it?" Moka asked.

"Because a blast straight down to the planet with that much power will damage the planet, or even worse..." Gohan said.

"Blow up the Earth? Yeah right, next thing you tell me that Cell is just holding back his real power, am I right?" Kurumu asked jokingly.

Gohan kept looking at her with a serious expression, she kept smiling, then opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't joking. "A-Are you... serious?" Kurumu asked.

"One hundred percent," Gohan answered.

"Hmmm... energy strong enough to disintegrate an entire world, I know my own limits," Inner Moka said as she closed her eyes, knowing who she was truly up against.

Suddenly, Cell appeared in front of the hole and face to face with Gohan. He only smiled while Gohan looked behind him with downed eyebrows.

"Alright Gohan, I guess that was a great warm-up, my muscles are all lost, what about you?" Cell asked while twisting his arms and muscles.

Gohan stretched his legs and bends his knees, at the same time, twisting his arms to loosen his muscles as well. "Yeah, I am all warmed up and ready to go all out, let's get serious," Gohan said as he stood tall.

Cell clenched both his fists, but something different just happened. Cell kept a neutral face, emotionless to his opponent. "Bring it on," Cell said as he caught his attention.

Cell showed a hand gesture to come at him. Gohan held one eyebrow up and gathered energy from inside himself. His aura surged around his body and the slightly pumped his muscles up. Lastly, Gohan's hair turned from black to gold while rocks around him shot up from the ground.

As smoke was slowly disappearing, Gohan appeared with gold hair and his energy surging through and around him. Gohan only held his eyebrows down as he finally went Super Saiyan.

"He's transformed! Come on Gohan, take him down!" Tsukune shouted.

"Cell is in real trouble now!" Ruby said happily

Gohan looked at Cell and spoke up. "Let's do this Cell," Gohan said as he slowly transitions into his fighting stance.

Cell kept his fist down and normally just stood there, like a statue. Gohan couldn't take Cell's nonchalant attitude.

"Maybe he's mocking me, for me to make a mistake? Or... to make me arrogant so that I would drop my guard? I won't play his games," Gohan said as he flew fastly towards Cell and gathered energy in his hand.

He shot the blast towards Cell and disappeared as the android was still just standing. The ki blast went for a direct hit and suddenly stopped in front of Cell's face. From behind, Gohan went in with a punch, but Cell immediately grabbed Gohan's fist.

"Ah!" Gohan gawked at the blocked punch.

Gohan quickly lets go of Cell and turned towards him, face to face. "Gohan..." Cell called him out. "Go Super Saiyan 2, I thought you said you were ready to fight seriously, then fight seriously," Cell told him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gohan shouted as he rushed Cell into a trademark skirmish.

Cell wasn't attacking, Gohan went wild and kept trying to get a hit in. In the skirmish, Cell first blocked his high punch, thus Gohan quickly went low, but the android was once again too fast and blocked his low kick. Lastly, Gohan once again tried a strong punch to the stomach, Cell used both his hands to catch his fist. He just couldn't hit him anymore.

"I can't sense how strong he is or how much power he is using, but luckily, my instincts haven't failed me yet," Gohan thought troubled.

The punch caused the ground to form a crater. Gohan kept watching angrily while Cell still kept a nonchalant face.

"As long as you won't turn Super Saiyan 2, you won't touch me," Cell told him strictly.

Gohan grunts and jumped back. He bends his knees and cupped his hands, gathering energy for his next attack. In his hand was energy slowly increasing in strength.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan shouted at once as he shot the light-blue beam towards Cell.

Cell watched the beam coming closer and closer to him and only moved his arm and waited for the beam to come closer. As it got right in front of him, Cell's backhand hit the Kamehameha wave and deflected it far away. Gohan widens his eyes as he saw the beam traveling right into the Yokai Forest. He then looked back at Cell as he held his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Gohan, if you won't give me what I want, then I will just have to force you..." Cell said as he then thought in his mind. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5... and 6," Cell thought as he then opened his eyes.

"There are six in total, perfect, I'll use the people who cares about," Cell said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked cluelessly.

"You'll see... but first, I need to get rid of a nuisance," Cell told him as he then raised his right hand straightforward. "HMPH!" Cell grunts.

From his hand, he released a strong invisible force that shocked the students of Yokai Academy. What Cell's force did what destroy Gohan's protective barrier around Yokai Academy, and everyone was fully exposed.

"Was that a Kiai! I have never seen a version that powerful!" Gohan sounded astounded.

"It's a more advanced version, I'd like to call it: Gravity Impact," Cell explained

The crowd was covering themselves. They removed their arms from their heads and saw that the barrier was completely gone, it was destroyed by Cell himself with doppelgangers invisible force.

"Oh no, the barrier!" Moka sounded worried.

"This is very bad?" Mizore said coldly.

Gohan looked behind and saw that everyone was out in the open, as he then quickly turned to Cell.

"Cell, what are you doing!" Gohan shouted angrily.

Cell then released his crossed arms and clenched his fists. "You know, Gohan, like my father, I too have the ability to create off-springs of myself. My limit goes up to 14 with my current power, all of them will be almost as powerful as me, I can use them to attack those meddling kids," Cell explained to him.

"He meant us?" Kurumu asked shockingly.

"I think he does! We have to defend ourselves," Yukari said as she grabbed her magic wand.

"Cell! You have made this mistake before! If you try this again, I will destroy you without a second thought!" Gohan shouted.

"Empty threats, but no, I won't use the same tricks as the original Cell..." Cell said as he then gained a sinister smile. "But then... there is Freeza, the master of torture," Cell said when he quickly disappeared.

As Cell reappeared in the crowd of students, he only targeted 6 people of the students that were there. First, Cell targeted Ruby and Kurumu with invisible energy that he used to poke them in the chest, then followed Mizore and Yukari. Last people who were targeted were Tsukune and Moka.

The six targets all fell on their backs from Cell's attack. "There we go, that should do the trick," Cell said.

Gohan widens his eyes from Cell's actions. "What did you do to them!" Gohan shouted as he quickly flew up to his friend. "Are you alright?" Gohan asked.

Moka got up off the ground and looked around him. "Huh? I thought... he attacked us, but I don't feel anything," Tsukune said.

"Me neither, did he really do something to me?" Kurumu asked as she looked around her body

"I don't know, I don't feel different," Ruby said.

"Even though I don't see anything wrong, I still don't trust this," Mizore said.

"I'm glad you are all okay," Gohan said as he then looked at Cell. "Cell, what are you trying to do?!" Gohan shouted.

"Gohan, I got a question with you," Cell said as Gohan listened to what he had to say. "Ever since I have been here, I have noticed that you made some pretty trustworthy friends, well, until they all turned their backs on you but whatever," Cell said as he sides his head to the right.

"Yeah, they are, they make mistakes, but so do I," Gohan told him.

"However... ever since The Great Barrier broke, you managed to develop your friendship further and further, am I right or wrong?" Cell asked.

"Develop... further?" Gohan stuttered heavily.

"Oh yes, everything that happened, I know about it, you know, the time with the vampire?" Cell asked as he then started to execute his plan. "Your friends will meet their end because you failed to protect them. Let the fun begin," Cell said.

Cell raised his right hand and held it wide open. While he held his hand open, suddenly Tsukune started to levitate, followed by Moka

"Wowow! Hey, why am I floating?!" Tsukune shouted.

"Me too! I can't stop!" Moka shouted.

Next were Kurumu and Mizore, lastly were Yukari and Ruby who started to float up higher and higher. Gohan looked back at the group and saw them flying next to each other in the sky.

"Cell! Stop it! They got nothing to do with this!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh Gohan, you should be way more worried than now, don't you remember this special technique? By Freeza?" Cell asked.

Gohan looked at the ground and thought for a moment. Then slowly, Gohan looked up in the sky and noticed that all of their chests were showing a small red light. Gohan remembered that Freeza used the exact same technique on Krillin, one of his best friends, and blew him up into pieces. "No... No! Not that!" Gohan shouted.

"That's right! Freeza's last resort! All of your friends have my energy inside them, and when I clench my fist, all of them will go boom!" Cell shouted.

"He is going to blow us all up! We have to do something, you guys!" Moka shouted.

"We have to use our powers to get out of this!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed her magic wand and looked at Yukari floating next to her. "Yukari, if we combine our wands, we can..." Ruby said as Cell then spoke up to them.

"Ah-Ah-Ah Ruby, I wouldn't do that if I were you. The energy bomb I implanted into you are extremely sensitive, transformations or using magic will make the bomb go off early. Secondly, do you really believe I am not that fast on my own trigger? If any of you try to turn into your monster form, I will blow you all up the second I see my chance," Cell explained.

"So we can't turn into our monster forms?! We can't do anything about this?!" Mizore shouted.

"This can't be it! Gohan, you have to help us!" Yukari shouted at the boy.

Gohan quickly flew up to Cell and stood face to face. "Stop this! I'll do anything if you won't kill them!" Gohan pleaded for him to let him go.

"Then go Super Saiyan 2 right now! This is your last chance!" Cell shouted at him.

"I can't! I can't use that transformation here! It's too dangerous!" Gohan told him.

"Then their death's... is your fault!" Cell shouted as he slowly clenched his fist.

The energy Cell implanted in the six started to light up. Gohan looked up in the sky and saw that each their lights were glowing. He took a couple steps forward and clenched his fists, concentrating his energy. "I have to find a way to save them...!" Gohan shouted

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Gohan shouted loudly as his energy was rising up. "Multi... form!" Gohan yelled.

Then from Gohan's body, a doppelganger appeared next to him on the right side, then one doppelganger appeared on the left side. Then 3 more appeared from his body. Gohan crouched on the ground from the exhausting technique, creating 5 doppelgangers of himself.

"Go! Save them, I'll be there in a second! Go!" Gohan quickly told his doppelgangers.

The dopplegangers flew up to the group floating in the sky, each picked one person to help out. Cell was watching everything happening. "Ah, he used Tenshinhan's Multiform Technique. That technique takes too much energy from the user, splitting it into 20% of the user. He's taking a great risk," Cell commented.

The doppelgangers held their hand on their chest. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," the Gohan Doppelgangers said at the same time.

"I didn't even know you could do that! That is awesome!" Kurumu shouted.

"It's not my technique, but from a friend of mine," the Gohan Doppelganger explained.

However, Moka was left without a doppelganger to help her out. "What about me! Why don't I get any help?" Moka asked.

"The Multiform Technique takes a lot of energy, the original Gohan will be with you soon!" The Gohan doppelganger explained.

Then, from the ground, Gohan quickly flew up to Moka to help her out. Meanwhile, all the 5 Doppelgangers placed their hands on each of the girls and Tsukune's chest. They closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Don't move..." the doppelganger said at the same time.

As the focused their energy, they slowly removed their hands from their chests, releasing the red energy Cell infected them with. They threw the infected energy from Cell far into the sky as it exploded in the sky. As the others were saved again, the Gohan doppelgangers went down the ground to bring them back to safety.

"That was close! We almost died!" Tsukune panicked.

The group stood on the ground again, they all took a breather from the danger they managed to avoid.

"You are all save, good," the doppelganger said at the same time.

"Wait, where is Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"The original is still up there, I don't know why, he should have been done by now," the Gohan doppelgangers explained.

The group looked at Gohan and Moka who were floating in the sky. Gohan kept gathering his energy to release Moka from Cell's infection, but for some reason, it did not work.

"It's not coming out! Why isn't it coming out! Come on!" Gohan shouted.

"Gohan, please, you have to do something!" Moka pleaded as the red energy light got brighter and brighter.

Gohan kept using his own power to sent Cell's energy out, but still, it kept itself in Moka's body. Gohan puts his head down from exhaustion.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked.

"It's the Doppelgangers, creating 5 of them takes too much energy from me," Gohan said as he then puts his head back up and showed an infuriated expression. "I... won't let you diiiiiiiiiieeeee!" Gohan shouted.

Gohan suddenly changed as his energy was skyrocketing. His hair turned slightly spikier and gained lightning strikes surging around his body. He then looked Moka straight in her eyes and once again places his hand on Moka's chest. Unfortunately, due to his lighting strikes hitting sky high, the strikes still managed to hit the new barrier that was created weeks ago, only showing cracks.

The Saiyan slowly releases his hand off her chest as it shows Cell's red energy infection. He then held the energy he released from Moka's body in his hand and crushed it entirely. It exploded, the explosion did absolutely nothing to Gohan himself.

However, due to Gohan's stamina being low from the multiform technique, and on top of it, using Super Saiyan 2, Gohan was exhausted and slowly descends down while holding Moka tightly in his arms.

"I did it..." Gohan said.

"Thank you Gohan, you saved my life, and from my other self," Moka said gratefully.

Cell then claps his hands, actually applauding Gohan for his efforts. "Well done Gohan, your true power has been released. You know, I had to make Moka's energy bomb much more powerful so that you couldn't get it out as easily as the bombs from your friends. I knew you would go Super Saiyan 2 for the vampire," Cell explained.

Gohan didn't answer him, but Cell still continued. "I now see that you would risk damaging Yokai Academy and the Great Barrier to save the girl you love so much," Cell told them.

The group was shocked by Cell words, Gohan only held his head down as Mizore closed her eyes and puts her hand on her forehead.

"Hold on a second, what did he say about... uuhh..." Kurumu asked.

"Did he just said that Gohan... loves..." Tsukune sounded.

"Hmph? Even your friends don't know? Gohan, has been in love with the silver-haired vampire for several days now, using the people you love against is the best way to fight the enemy," Cell told them.

"What! I-Is that true!" Yukari asked as the entire group looked at Gohan, he didn't raise his head.

Mizore shook her head. "So much for keeping it a secret, and it has only been 1 hour," Mizore said annoyed.

"Secret? You mean to tell me that you knew all along? How long have you known about it?!" Kurumu asked angrily.

"Only for today. These are not the type of things to share with others Kurumu. I talked with Gohan, and I promised him not to tell anyone about this!" Mizore explained.

While Mizore and Kurumu were in a verbal discussion, Moka then looked at Gohan. "Gohan, do you... really..." Moka asked.

Then, Gohan spoke up. "Ever since we were together, your other half I mean, it felt like we had a special bond together. Everything we did, made me feel more than just friendship with her, it felt like we could connect with each other. It made me want to be with her. She told me yesterday..." Gohan said as he raised his head. "That: "If we had more time with each other, a couple more weeks or months, that we could have become more than just friends," and I said, that she only made it worse because I agreed with her. I... really love her," Gohan explained.

"I understand now because my inner self hurt you my manipulating you, you felt like your feelings weren't real. So today, you were in a conflict with yourself..." Moka said as she looked down her necklace and finally noticed that it was lighting up. "It is glowing, which means..." Moka said as she then quickly looked at Gohan.

It meant that Moka's true self has been listening and watching everything that has happened. "She was listening to all this time," Moka told him.

Inside the Rosarie, Inner Moka heard everything that happened and everything Gohan just explained. She was watching the screen with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. She slowly stepped back a couple feet.

"He... agreed with me?" Inner Moka said as she looked down the ground and turned her back on the screen and crouched on her knees. "He loves me..." Inner Moka said as she kept looking at the ground. "Gohan... I'm..." Inner Moka hesitated heavily.

Gohan let go of Moka as they only kept looking at each other. Tsukune looked at Gohan and approached him.

"Gohan... I just want to ask you..." Tsukune said nervously. "Do you really love Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, look, I am..." Gohan said as Tsukune then interrupted him.

"Just... tell me..." Tsukune prompted him.

Gohan took a deep sigh. "I do love her, I'm sorry," Gohan told him.

"Don't worry, it's alright, that is all I wanted to hear Gohan. I am not mad at you when you explained your feelings, it showed me that you care for Moka's true self," Tsukune explained.

"Thank you for understanding Tsukune," Gohan replied.

"Listen, I am very sorry for the way I treated you, Kurumu and Yukari both are really sorry. Can you please forgive us? We will do everything to make things right again," Tsukune pleaded to him.

"Of course, I forgive you guys, I just hope everything can go back to what it was before all of this happened when we were all friends with each other," Gohan said.

Moka then approached him.

"Gohan, about that... thing. If there was a way for you to see my inner self again, would you... want to be together with her if she feels the same way about you?" Moka asked.

Inner Moka listened closely on their conversation, hearing what Gohan has to say about it.

"If she was allowed to come back, I would be with her more than anything," Gohan said happily.

Inner Moka closed her eyes and still showed a real smile on her face. "I would too, Gohan," Inner Moka said as she then looked back at the screen.

Moka then spoke up. "She heard you, my Rosarie showed that she has been listening and watching over us. I think that she feels the same way," Moka explained.

Suddenly, the light of her Rosarie got brighter and brighter. "Gohan, it's me," Inner Moka spoke through the Rosarie.

Gohan looked at Moka's Rosarie and knew exactly to whom the voice belonged. "Hey, Moka, it's nice to hear from you again," Gohan told her.

"You too, I heard about everything that happened today," Inner Moka said from the Rosarie.

"Moka told me you were listening to this whole time," Gohan told her.

"That's right. I wish we could be together as well, like we did before all of this mess started, but it's too late for that, for... us. Unless it is destroyed or in any special case, I am obligated to wear the Rosarie, sealing me away," Inner Moka explained when she then looked at the ground while narrowing her eyelids.

"I know, I cannot sacrifice Moka for you to come back, I am at least glad I had the strength to tell you, I didn't want to, but I felt I had too," Gohan replied.

"Just do one thing for me," Inner Moka asked of him.

"And what is that?" Gohan asked.

"Kick Cell's ass and make sure that there is nothing left of him. Maybe I will see you soon," Inner Moka told him confidently with an arrogant grin.

Gohan nods and then walked away from Moka, speaking up to the rest of the students. "I am sorry everyone, I can't create another barrier to protect you guys, I need to save my energy. Make sure you stay safe!" Gohan said to the students of Yokai Academy.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other. "Moka, what do you think about it?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, we have to do something for Gohan to cheer him up when all of this is over," Moka said.

"I think we should..." Tsukune said as Gohan then continued with one last thing.

"Cell has crossed me for the last time, and I won't take it anymore!" Gohan shouted as he speeds towards Cell in an angry rush.

The students all watched the fight that continued and decided to find themselves a safe spot to hide. Cell wides his eyes and saw Gohan heading right his way. He quickly raised his guard, but it was already too late. Gohan punched Cell straight in the face, making Cell step back from the impact.

The force of Gohan's punch gave Cell a noseblood. He looked at his hand and saw purple blood on his finger, then looked at Gohan as the half-breed Super Saiyan 2 backhanded Cell in the face again and punched him in the stomach. Lastly, he kicked Cell in the head, launching him away.

Gohan then charged his energy in his hands as he energy was overflowing all over the area. The gathering of energy made the wind waver over the half Saiyan. "Kamehame...!" Gohan shouted.

Cell opened his eyes. "Gargh!" Cell grunts.

"Haaaaa...!" Gohan shouted as he shot a huge Kamehameha wave at Cell.

While Cell was still getting launched, the Kamehameha wave traveled to the Android and got a direct hit. From the energy, wave occurred a massive explosion in the aftermath. The spectators of Yokai Academy covered themselves from the blast.

Smoke covered everyone's sight, Gohan only kept watching the place he sent his enemy off to. As Gohan's sight cleared up, Cell was laying on the ground, revealing that his arms, legs, and head were destroyed in the blast. Gohan kept looking at the Cell's body.

"It's never that easy," Gohan commented.

Cell first regenerated his legs, then jumped off the ground, regenerating his arms and lastly, his head. Green acid was dripping from Cell's body and sinking into the ground. The android then looked at Gohan and cracked his neck. "Time to get serious," Cell said when suddenly, he and Gohan disappeared from sight.

They revealed to be trading punches in the sky, causing the sky to lose their clouds, showing clashes in each direction. Gohan spins fastly around, punching high and using mid kicks to pressure the android. Cell avoided Gohan's deadly strikes and clashed fists with him. In high speed, they clashed high punches, mid- and low kicks. Both fighters kept their expression composed.

In between them skirmish, Cell kicked Gohan away and reappeared behind him, meteor smashing the young man down the grounds as he bounced off. He grabbed his leg in mid-air and swings Gohan around, throwing him away through Yokai Academy, crashing through the building. Cell went in the pursuit.

"If I could just sense him, it would have been much easier!" Gohan said as he recovered just in time and blocked Cell's punch, but the android didn't give up and pushed Gohan further.

"I will use the Dragon Balls to rebuild Yokai Academy, I promise!" Gohan shouted at the scholars while continuing his extreme battle.

The power they displayed was unreal, as the aftermath of their fight caused the ground to break and the sky to change to their respective color of their energy, gold vs purple. Inside the building, Gohan backflipped and stood firm on the ground, he saw Cell rushing towards him as he puts his arms to his sides and rapidly fires destructive energy bullets.

The bullets all homed in on Cell as he kicked and punched the ki blasts away, as the deflected blasts went through the building. In the process, Cell's purple energy was surrounding his being and puts his arms together. He then spreads them out and created a purple energy shield to protect himself from the continuous bullets.

Cell dropped the energy shield, and the moment the roof was coming down on them. Gohan raised his energy and together with Cell, flew through the roof. The two were floating in the sky, facing each other. Cell kept himself composed against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan.

Cell didn't answer and kept looking at him. Gohan kept looking as to why Cell didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?!" Gohan asked him.

"Gohan, it's over," Cell told him.

"Over? I don't think so, I..." Gohan said when Cell materialized behind Gohan.

"Oh, I do think so," Cell said with a confident smile on his face.

Gohan quickly turned around, but Cell was too quick for Gohan and managed to backhand him down to the ground.

"Dargah!" Gohan shouted in the process.

The students of Yokai looked in the sky and saw a gold light quickly falling down. The group noticed the light as well and looked closely.

"What is that?" Moka asked.

"I don't know," Kurumu replied.

When the light came closer and closer, Gohan was revealed to be the one to fall down. "It's Gohan!" Tsukune shouted.

Gohan smashed into the ground and got buried in a hole. The group kept their save distance, he crawled out of the hole and coughed the dust out of his throat. Cell landed right in front of Gohan.

"This will be fun," Cell told him.

Gohan grunts angrily and jumped out of the hole, trying to punch the android. But Cell sidestepped the boy's punch and grabbed Gohan's face, holding him in mid-air. Gohan was getting held high, he grabbed Cell's arm, but for some reason, he couldn't move out of his grip, making him wide his eyes.

 _"I can't... get out of this! He couldn't be... holding back!?"_ Gohan thought as he looked at Cell's eyes.

Cell then let go of Gohan as he backed away from the android. Gohan felt his cheek aching. Cell then walked over to Gohan, who was standing in fighting stance. Gohan shot a ki blast, which got deflected back at the half-blood who sidestepped away from it. Gohan looked at the ki ball flying and then looked at Cell who stood right in front of him.

Cell attacked with speeding punches, hitting Gohan everywhere. The boy tried to dodge it, but somehow his speed and his instinct to pick up Cell's movement wasn't enough to save him from the attacks. Cell kept dealing deadly strikes to the face and to the torso, like an invisible force of destruction kept dealing damage.

"Dargh!" Gohan shouted from the pain.

Cell then transitioned into kicks and kept kicking into the half-breed Saiyan. Cell ended it with a strong kick in the stomach, as his foot appeared on his back. Gohan spit blood and fell meters back, holding his stomach ache.

"Ahh... I can't give up!" Gohan said as he tried to get up off the ground.

But Cell then grabbed Gohan from the ground and held him up with one hand in mid-air, he then kept punching Gohan in the stomach harder and harder until he spat blood in Cell's face.

Cell licked the blood off his face and dealt massive strikes. "Tasty..." Cell commented, greatly damaging Gohan who got launched far away.

He fell close to the students of Yokai Academy, who saw him laying on the ground, bleeding and injured. Tsukune and Moka saw Gohan laying on the ground and tried to run up on his.

"Gohan!" Moka and Tsukune shouted.

Cell saw them running towards Gohan and gathered energy in his hand, swiping them easily away.

"Stay out of this!" Cell shouted as the group fell back on the ground, away from Gohan to even be of any help.

"We can't even get close!" Mizore said.

Cell looked at Gohan who slowly got up off the ground and stood on his feet, his energy started to decrease more and more. "Now for the grand finale," Cell said as he pointed his index finger at Gohan who kept looking at him while holding his arm.

The android shot a quick purple ki blast at Gohan, drilling right through his left shoulder.

"Aaahh! Ah!" Gohan shouted from the pain.

"You feel that! Freeza's Death Beam is the ultimate torture device, emphasis on 'Death'!" Cell shouted as she shot another beam into Gohan's right shoulder.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gohan shouted.

Blood was dripping from his shoulder through his arms and started dripping on the floor. Gohan's feet started to crumble from the pain, but still, he tried to keep it together. Cell looked at Gohan's legs.

"Does it hurt to stand?! I can do something about that!" Cell shouted maniacally as he shot several a beam straight through his legs.

It kept getting worse and worse, Cell loved every moment of it. The beams kept drilling the half-breed Saiyan in different parts of his body while still missing his vital parts. He targeted the torso, then his sides, his legs so that he wouldn't move a muscle, his arms to make sure he couldn't reach. He made sure Gohan's couldn't use any part of his body anymore, while at the same time, keeping him alive for the time being.

"No stop! This is too much!" Yukari shouted scaredly while tears were running down her cheeks from.

Ruby held her tightly, while Mizore looked the other way. "I just... can't stand seeing this, it's too horrible," Mizore said with grief in her face.

Gohan crouched on his knees, he couldn't move a muscle anymore, the amount of pain Cell caused was too much, that he even turned back to his base form. Cell looked at Gohan in disgust.

"Hmph, look at you, you were once considered the strongest warrior in the world, now you are nothing more than a slouch, and to tell you the truth," Cell said to him.

Cell clenched his fists and increased his energy. Suddenly, lightning strikes appeared around him as he gained a shinier body. "This is my true power. The amount of training I went through made it possible for me to become much stronger than my father was when he was even more perfect. Call it: Ultimate Cell. Too bad, not even your Ascended Form can match up to me," Cell said as he then quickly powered down. "I don't need my Ultimate Form anymore, would be a waste of energy," Cell explained, showcasing Gohan the power he was up against the whole time.

The boy was completely incapacitated, watching Cell in fear. "His power even surpassed Cell in his most perfected form?! He has been toying around with me the whole time!" Gohan said in pain.

Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu saw Gohan laying on the ground, beaten and covered in blood. Cell slowly approached Gohan, but then, two people stood in his way. Moka and Tsukune blocked Cell's way towards the boy.

"Stop it right now! You can't do this! Please, I beg of you, let him go!" Moka pleaded to the evil android.

"There is no reason to kill him, we will get you what you want, just let him be," Tsukune pleaded.

Inner Moka kept watching, she saw Gohan in deep pain as she looked troubled to the screen. "Gohan, stand up, you can do it," Inner Moka told him.

Cell looked at the two kids and thought for a moment. "There is no reason? I have more than enough reasons to make sure Gohan won't see the end of this day," Cell said as he kept looking at the broken half-blooded Saiyan laying on the ground.

"One of the reasons is... Revenge!" Cell shouted from pure anger while in a quick flash, Cell pointed his index finger and quickly shot the last Death Beam with more force.

The beam passed Moka and Tsukune, and went directly to Gohan, hitting him in the middle of his chest.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Gohan shouted from the pain.

Moka and Tsukune looked behind at Gohan, he immediately went into shock and fell on the ground while coughing the last poule of blood from his body.

"No!" Tsukune shouted.

"Gohan!" Moka shouted.

They both ran up to him and crouched next to the boy on the same height. Moka held Gohan's head as Tsukune held his hand. Gohan only had slightly his eyes closed.

Inner Moka had her eyes wide open from pure anger, she clenched her fists and raised her energy. "Gohan... don't die... you can't..." Inner Moka spoke to herself.

Moka and Tsukune tried to make sure Gohan wakes up no matter what. Cell only grunts and turned his back on them, walking away towards the followers of his Security Committee. He released the barrier and approached Kuyo while he greatly decreased his energy level.

"Too easy, even Super Saiyan 2 is nothing compared to my Ultimate Form," Cell told him.

"As expected Master Cell," Kuyo said as he bowed to him and then looked in the distance. "What about his friends?" Kuyo asked.

"They will meet their ends soon enough, right now. As for Gohan..." Cell said as he thought once again.

Meanwhile, Moka and Tsukune kept shuffling Gohan around. Yukari, Kurumu, and Ruby quickly ran up to them.

"Aaahhh! This isn't really happening right now!" Yukari shouted frighteningly.

"He tortured him! It was horrible, something I never want to see again," Tsukune said saddened as he closed his eyes.

"But... but that is..." Ruby sounded shocking as she then looked at Cell. "His power, is terrifying, what he did to Gohan, is pure evil," Ruby said worriedly.

Then, Gohan managed to open his eyes, but just a little. He couldn't really move, he only tried to speak up.

"I'm... sorry..." Gohan told them,

"Don't apologize! Please, is there any way we can save you!" Moka asked, shedding tears for the boy.

"I don't... have... Senzu anymore, this is... it for me," Gohan sounded softly.

With the amount of strength he still had left in him, he tried to move his arm full of holes, just slightly, reaching towards Moka. "Moka..." Gohan said.

All the girls around him shed tears from Gohan's last moment with them, Moka and Tsukune were the closest to him.

"Get... out of here..." Gohan said as he went closer and closer to Moka's Rosarie. "Go to Earth... and find... Piccolo... and Vegeta..." he said while stuttring heavily.

The moment he let his last word out, he touched the Rosarie, as it disconnected from her necklace, pulling it off. The group looked at the Rosaire Gohan pulled off as Gohan gave them his last words.

"I'll leave... the rest... to... you... Make sure... everyone stays... alive. Goodbye..." Gohan sounded.

He slowly closed his eyes, and his arms fell to the ground and let his head fall in Moka's arms.

The group griefed from the huge loss they witnessed. Gohan was gone. The transformation began. Moka gained a bustier figure, her hair turned silver and her eyes became red. Bats surrounded her body completely and showcased Inner Moka returning with her energy surging.

Moka became her true self once again and kept her eyes closed. She then quickly opened them up. The group looked at Moka as she held Gohan in her arms.

"You are not dead, you cannot be dead... I won't accept it," Moka said angrily while her energy was rising to an extremely high level.

She kept his head next to her own, then went right to his chest. The vampire tried to make sure if he still had a heartbeat. But what happened next was unexpected. Gohan's body floated up in the sky.

Moka looked up and then behind her with her eyebrows down, Cell used his telekinesis as he brought Gohan's body to his side.

"I will keep him for myself. He can watch me merge the two worlds while he fades away from this planet!" Cell told them.

Moka showed her face, an expression that shows a great deal of fury and hostility towards Cell and anyone who is acquainted with him.

"Give him back, you asshole!" Moka shouted threateningly at him.

"Ahahahaha, such bravado, I love it! What are you going to do about it? Kick me to death? Use pressure points? Gohan was the only one who could match me, and look how he ended. I can regenerate my body much faster than my predecessor without using too much of my energy, making me immortal! Hit every vital organ in my body, I guarantee you, I will hit much harder back," Cell threatened her back.

Moka's energy kept increasing more and more. "Then I will take him from you!" Moka said as he used her insane speed and approached Cell quickly.

But he was not intimidated at all, because then, Kuyo stood right in front of her. He used his arm and Moka her powerful kick, colliding with her. "You won't get close to Cell," Kuyo said as he tried to punch Moka away.

Moka quickly activated The Shield but was still pushed back by Kuyo's attack. "He's gotten stronger. Before, he would have been beaten by now," Moka said troubled as she then looked at her hands. "Good that I have become stronger as well," Moka said gratefully of her new abilities.

Kuyo starred Moka down, who starred back. "Moka, this fight will go very different from our last fight, I am well prepared for everything. You are no match for me anymore. What Cell did to Gohan, will also happen to you," Kuyo said in fighting stance.

Moka stood in her fighting stance as well. "Kuyo, the last time we met, Gohan prevented me from killing you. He can't tell me what to do anymore, which means I will make sure to kill you slowly beneath my feet!" Moka shouted.

Moka and Kuyo ran up to each other, and once again clashed fist to kick, starting their battle.


	22. The Attack on Earth

_**Before I start, props to the following FanFiction Users:**_ _ **DragonMasterFlex, Mangmomg1, and Shadowdispencer.**_

 _ **For being the first 3 people to know that Cell Junior was the final villain of my story. Sorry Shadowdispencer, but those other two were first. Anyways, have fun**_

* * *

 _ **The Attack on Earth**_

* * *

 _ **Destroyed Yokai Schoolyard.**_

On the schoolyard, Cell Jr joined with Kuyo and the Security Committee after defeating Gohan. Above Cell was Gohan floating in a bubble of energy, not moving a muscle. Cell looked above at the young half Saiyan's body and only showed a smile on his face.

"Aahh... It feels good to finally get what I longed for. All those years of training and perfecting my skills, plotting and observing made me get my revenge," Cell told proudly as he looked at his clenched fist.

But then, while Cell was still talking, he suddenly got interrupted. Moka spoke up to the powerful green android.

"Hey! I am only going to say this once, let him go, now!" Moka shouted at him while pointing her index finger at him.

Cell crossed his arms and only gave her a look. "What are you going to do about it Moka? You have no allies who have your back, look at your friends behind you, all shaking in fear because of my power. You are all on your own," Cell said as Moka only focused her pupils behind.

She saw Kurumu and Mizore looking the other way from extreme fear, she saw Yukari sitting on the ground, crying as she held her hands in front of her face and Tsukune and Ruby looking down the ground, not knowing what to do anymore. Gohan's death brought a horrendous amount of fear and doubt like everything seemed lost already.

Moka then looked back at Cell and saw Gohan's body floating, an image she couldn't stand seeing. Thus, she stood tall and raised her energy as it greatly surged around. The wind was wavering due to the extreme force of the vampire. Cell and Kuyo only kept watching her without any fear of danger, then suddenly, Kuyo walked forward as Cell only focused his pupils on him.

"Kuyo, are you going to show her your power?" Cell asked.

Kuyo takes his black jacket off and cracked his knuckles. "Master Cell, watch how I beat the vampire down, the same vampire that brought shame to me when I tried to take Tsukune's life from him," Kuyo said as he walked forward.

"Fine, go ahead and have some fun, but hurry it up, we have a tight schedule for my plan," Cell said as he took a deep sight.

Moka, while still increasing her energy, looked at Kuyo who looked even more confident than he usually is. "Kuyo, remember, the only reason you are still breathing among the living is that Gohan prevented me from finishing the job, don't think you can take me on," Moka told him.

Kuyo looked at Moka and showed small grins, eventually turning them into laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Kuyo laughed as he puts his hands on his sides. "Moka Akashiya, do you honestly believe I am still the same as before?" Kuyo said as he clenched his fists.

From behind, several firetails began to grow one by one. "I will show you to which degree my powers have risen!" Kuyo said.

His tails kept growing as the first 2 were revealed, then the third firetail grew. "After my loss, Cell found me in the lake, he trained me in the art of combat. His knowledge is unrivaled and showed me my major flaws!" Kuyo said as his fourth tail started to grow more and more. "With Master Cell's intense training, I managed to grow one more tail. For a Fox Demon like myself, the amount of tails we have shows our tremendous strength," Kuyo said confidently as his fifth tail started growing from behind.

Kuyo had finished, he gained 5 firetails, showcasing the increased power of a well trained Fox Demon. Cell was watching with his arms crossed.

"That's it Kuyo, but is it enough to intimidate the vampire? I wonder..." Cell said as he looked at Moka.

Moka was watching Kuyo closely, but something was weird, she wasn't intimidated at all by Kuyo's increased strength. She only showed a grin of confidence.

"You think you are the only one who got more powerful? You will feel like an ant in comparison to my new abilities," Moka told him with a confident smile.

"Trust me, I know all about your defensive shield, you cannot surprise me with such theatrics," Kuyo told her.

"But, do you know to which degree I mastered it? I have developed several new techniques," Moka asked.

Suddenly appearing from her body, a purple surge of energy started resonating all around her. The energy was spinning fast, showing it as a true Shield of energy from a powerful vampire, to protect her from almost anything.

Moka looked at Kuyo and pointed her index finger at him. "Come on," Moka said.

Kuyo only nods and pointed his index finger straight at him. From his finger appeared a small fireball, slowly increasing in size. "You might remember this attack of mine, I managed to... modify its properties," Kuyo told her.

Moka looked above and saw the Fire Sphere growing more and more. But like Kuyo said, something was very different. The glow of the sphere started to turn blue while the core was still firing red. The size of the fireball was done growing, it has increased exponentially than the last time like it could block out the moon itself.

"My newly improved fireball will burn down everything it comes in contact with. Nothing, not even your Shield, can stand against it! This is my Nova Ball!" Kuyo shouted.

Moka narrowed her eyes and then looked behind. "Everyone, behind me, if you don't, you'll die. This idiot is serious," Moka said as she then looked back at her opponent.

The whole group and the students of Yokai Academy quickly ran up to Moka covered in her Shield and waited for what she was going to do. The vampire then puts her arms together, like she embraced herself. _"I still remember what you showed me, let's see if I can do it this time,"_ Moka thought.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

In the Yokai Forest, Gohan was watching Moka trying to control the Shield. Moka shot several energetic kicks, showing great acrobatic agility together with her techniques. Gohan held his hand on his chin, thinking about something.

Moka looked at Gohan who was in his deepest thought. She decided to stop and walked over to him. Gohan still hasn't noticed Moka's appearance before him until she taps his forehead.

"Gohan, wake up," Moka told him.

"Oh... uhh what was...?" Gohan mumbled.

"What's with you, it's like you are on your mind somewhere else," Moka asked as she puts her hands on her hips.

"I was... thinking about something that you could try," Gohan said with a smile.

Moka only puts one eyebrow up and turns her head to the left. "What do you have in mind?" Moka asked.

"Moka, what will you do if you fight something or someone very strong with innocent people all over the area, would you be able to protect them with The Shield if you can't force your opponent to an abandoned area?" Gohan asked.

"Why am I supposed to protect them? They need to save themselves," Moka said with crossed arms.

"Moka, you are the most powerful monster in this school, you have amazing abilities that cannot only benefit you but the people around you as well. You can save anyone if you really try your best," Gohan explained.

"Hmmm... You mean, people like Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby? You want me to create a technique that can protect them in case they get targeted by the enemy?" Moka asked.

Gohan then walked the other way and didn't face Moka who kept looking at them. "I just want to make sure that you utilize The Shield the right way and the best way possible, don't be selfish, if you can protect others with it, do it," Gohan told her.

Moka looked at the ground, but then smiled and gave him a nod, accepting his methods. "Fine, tell me what you had in mind for me to do," Moka said to him.

Gohan only smiled and started his training to develop a new technique.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

Moka held her arms close to her body, as she was preparing herself for something huge. She looked at Kuyo who held his fire sphere high up.

"We both trained with strong beings, Cell might have thought you a couple tricks..." Moka said with a confident smile. "But Gohan made sure that my skills were improving and more polished! I never showed any gratitude for the things we did together. I kept mouthing him off until the very last point where I actually did appreciate him. Seeing him in that filthy bug's grasp, I never felt such anger building up inside of me, it's making my blood boil!" Moka shouted infuriated.

Kuyo downed his eyebrow. "If he really did such a good job, then let's test that shall we! Be warned! No one, not you, not your Shield nor your friends behind you will survive the amount of heat from my new attack!" Kuyo shouted as he jumped up in the air. "Nova Ball!" Kuyo yelled when he threw the fireball towards the vampire.

Moka, together with the group and the students behind her saw the flaming ball of the Firefox gaining fast. Moka was still holding her arms together, until one moment when she opened her eyes.

"Watch and learn," Moka said as she immediately spreads her arms.

Leaving her body, the purple Shield spread horizontally left and right on the ground at the same time, then spread sky high, towering even the height of the Nova Ball. Finally, Moka managed to create a giant defensive wall, able to protect every student at Yokai Academy.

The Nova Ball hit Moka's giant wall, colliding with an energy push struggle. Kuyo's special properties didn't work as the defensive wall was too strong to get affected by the heat of the sphere. Moka then stood tall as Kuyo kept his hand straight, trying to push through her wall, but it was not budging. Moka kept watching Kuyo trying to penetrate the defensive attack

"This can't be, my Nova Ball can't get through that wall!" Kuyo shouted shockingly.

"Of course not, that's the point of a defensive wall. Maybe you had your little spies watch my abilities, but there are a couple things Gohan and I practiced in secret. This wall is one of them, and with its increased defense, it is almost impossible to break," Moka said arrogantly.

"Hmph? Impressive, I see that the vampire is not bluffing about her strength and abilities," Cell said intrigued.

The group approached Moka who stood right in front of the wall. "Moka, that is amazing, I never knew you could do that!" Tsukune asked.

"When did you learn to do that? Did Kuyo just say it was a shield?" Kurumu asked.

"Yesterday before all of the problems started, and before we met each other on the Schoolyard, he thought it would be a good idea to try and find a way for me to benefit the Shield's properties for other people. As for the Shield itself, I learned it a couple days ago. I thought Gohan was becoming just like Tsukune and tried to change who I am. However, when I found out that I wasn't getting weaker, only stronger, suddenly this new ability appeared around my body. So for days, Gohan and I trained together to find out what it can do, and that wall is one of them," Moka explained.

"Wait, you have the ability to create a powerful shield? I never knew about that!" Tsukune asked.

"That's not all it can do. Why would you notice it? You never cared to ask me, all you did was trying to find a new Rosarie for me. If you actually tried, you would know that creating this wall isn't the only thing I can do. It does not matter now," Moka said as she then turned around to the group. "It's time to go, I got a score to settle with that bastard," Moka said as she jumped sky high.

In the sky, Moka was higher than her own Wall and saw Kuyo's Nova Ball right below her, landing on her own wall. Once again, she activated her Shield and then jumped down again as she stretched her right leg.

She descends down fastly towards Kuyo's attack and kicked right through the attack. Her Shield protected her from the extreme heat. When she went right through the sphere, she landed on the ground and above her, the Nova Ball exploded, covering almost the entire area. The students were well protected, but not the followers of the Security Committee. But luckily, Cell saw the blazing fire going his way and only narrowed his eyes, creating a strong gust of wind, turning the fire into nothingness.

"Troublesome," Cell said with his arms crossed as he then looked to the middle of the battlefield.

He saw Kuyo and Moka staring each other down as they walked towards each other. Finally, they stood right in front of each other. Suddenly in a split second, Kuyo went in with a Flame Fist to the gut, Moka only activated a part of her Shield on her torso, catching his punch while holding his arm.

Moka then used her right leg and kicked Kuyo straight in the face, making him slide back. Moka stood tall while Kuyo kept looking at her and jumped towards her with a cold look in his eyes.

Their battle started, with Kuyo using both his hands for his Flame Fists, trying to get a hit in on Moka. The silver-haired vampire saw exactly what the FireFox tried to do. His flames would be an instant hit if they managed to connect. Thus she either avoided the fists or used a small part of her Shield to make sure the heat does not connect.

"You can't dodge forever, sometimes you have to attack!" Kuyo told her confidently.

Moka kept avoiding the fists and spoke up. "Yeah... Good point," Moka replied when she quickly ducked under Kuyo and did a slide kick, making him trip over.

"Ooaahh!" Kuyo mumbled as he as he fell down.

Moka took her chance and firmly punched him in the face, creating a crater, digging Kuyo in. Moka held her fist on his cheek.

"There, I attacked, got something to say?" Moka asked.

Then, the Fox Demon did something unexpected, he started laughing.

"Huhuhu-Hahahahaha!" Kuyo laughed.

Moka found it weird that Kuyo was just laughing like that. "What's so funny?" Moka asked confusedly.

"Just watch," Kuyo said as he grabbed Moka's arm tightly.

He increased his firm grip so much, it actually made Moka sweat. "Dargh... Eerrgg..." Moka grunts while narrowing her eyes. "His grip is stronger!" Moka thought.

Kuyo kept squeezing until he managed to get up off the ground. He stood on his feet again and held Moka in his hand. Then, without his Flame Fist, he punched Moka several times in the face, actually dealing painful strikes. Lastly, he then charged a small fireball in his hand and aimed it for her gut. Moka only slightly opened one eye and quickly activated a small part of the Shield. Kuyo shot the fireball towards Moka's stomach, launching her far as she traveled towards her own Wall.

"Aaahh!" Moka shouted from the pain as she fell on the ground.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted worriedly behind the giant wall.

"Just what did Cell do to Kuyo to make him this powerful! He hasn't even transformed and he already hurt Moka. He couldn't do that before!" Mizore shouted worriedly.

"It's horrifying," Ruby exclaimed.

"Moka! Stand up! You can do it!" Yukari shouted at the vampire.

But Moka kept quiet on the ground, not moving a muscle. Kuyo came walking out of the small crater with a smile and looked at Moka laying on the ground.

"Hehehe, is the vampire done already? I was just warming up," Kuyo said arrogantly and proud.

Kuyo stood right in front of Moka and looked closely at her on the ground. Moka's face was down as the firefox looked down, suddenly, the silver-haired showed a grin.

"Huh?" Kuyo mumbled.

Then suddenly, Moka jumped off the ground and right gut kicked Kuyo, digging her foot until his spine, greatly damaging the Fox Demon.

"Aaahhh!" Kuyo shouted while spitting blood.

Moka, still digging her feet further and further into Kuyo's stomach, spoke up. "Just warming up huh? Well... so am I," Moka said confidently as she then pulled her leg back and left kicked Kuyo in the same spot she kicked him earlier.

Cell, who was still watching the fight was astounded by Moka's strength. "Moka is no pushover for sure," Cell remarked her on Moka's skills as he then looked at Gohan floating above him. "Gohan, what did you teach the vampire to make her that much stronger?" Cell said.

Back in the fight, Moka released her leg from Kuyo's stomach, as he stepped back and touched his stomach, spitting blood in the process. Kuyo wipes the blood from his mouth and stood up, facing Moka.

"Ready to go again?" Moka asked.

Kuyo looked at Moka with a challenging grin but then went out of his fighting stance. Moka released her guard as well. They entered a Flame Fist to Shield Kick struggle. The clash caused shockwaves occurring around the schoolyard as they released their struggle and engaged in a speeding skirmish.

Moka was mostly attacking with strong kicks as Kuyo either avoided or blocked them until he could counter her. Kuyo managed to break Moka's assault, as the vampire quickly puts her arms in a cross form.

Moka blocked and dodged all of them rather easily. Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby were watching the fight going on behind the wall.

"You guys, you think we can help Moka out?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, your vampire blood hasn't developed yet, you don't have access to the same power's Moka wields," Kurumu explained.

Cell overheard the group talking and decided to listen in. The group continued.

"We have to do something to help, it's like we are completely useless!" Tsukune told them strictly with his fist up.

"Hmmm... maybe I can use a spell that weakens Kuyo's monster energy, but I need some time," Yukari said.

Ginei and Keito then walked up to the group. "You think we can help Moka out? As a Werewolf, also an S-rank monster, maybe my speed can be of any use," Ginei asked.

"Or maybe I can inject my venom, taking him down quicker, what do you say?" Keito asked.

"I mean, in this situation, I will accept anything!" Mizore said.

Then reappearing in front of them, Cell appeared with his arms crossed while the Wall was behind him. They all saw the tall android standing, narrowing his eyes.

"Children, you are not plotting to intervene in this battle, now do you?" Cell asked curiously.

"Uuhh..." They all mumbled in fear.

Ginei grunts as some of the girls stepped back from the green android.

Cell then pointed his index finger up. "Let me make something clear, Moka and Kuyo seem to be having an intense battle up ahead, and I want to see how much they have improved. However, if any of you dare to intervene, I am forced to join the battle as well. And I think we know what happened with the last person who tried to fight me," Cell said as he then looked behind at Gohan once again.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Ruby grit their teeth while Mizore and Yukari were shaking in fear. "This guy, he's pure evil!" Mizore said.

"As I said before, I am more reasonable than Kuyo," Cell said, reminding them of Elleck Rinjou's words.

Ginei grits his teeth and looked at the ground. He held his fists up, but then Cell looked at Ginei. "Have you made your choice yet? Ginei Morioka?" Cell threateningly asked.

Ginei downed his eyebrows and then puts his fists down. "We won't... intervene..." Ginei stuttered heavily.

"Splendid! Enjoy the match!" Cell said as he then disappeared away from the group and reappeared in front of the followers of the Security Committee.

The group was in total shock, seeing how much of a true monster Cell was that he merely intimidated them with his presence. Yukari quickly sat on the ground. "This is just too much, I can't take all of this!" Yukari cried with fear.

Ruby walked up to Yukari and embraced her, trying to comfort her. "It's okay Yukari, we will make it out of this..." Ruby told her as Yukari suddenly jumped out of Ruby's arms.

"Who are you kidding Ruby! Gohan is dead and Moka is in a battle to the death and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it!" Yukari shouted at her.

More tears started falling down her cheeks as she used her hand to wipe them away. "I just want everything to go back the way it was, with all of us being friends and just have lunch together, laughing about the old times! Not this type of fight that stakes our existence!" Yukari told them.

Tsukune looked at the ground, Kurumu looked at Tsukune as she then looked at Yukari. "Yukari, I know how you feel, but complaining about how everything is not working out for us is not going to help," Kurumu said as she then held Tsukune's shoulder and looked at the others. "All we can do is watch and see how everything plays out, I am sure we will make it out of this," Kurumu said.

Ruby nods at the succubus as Tsukune puts his head up. They then looked back at the fight between Moka and Kuyo. They clashed their fist and kicks once again and got pushed back, backflipping in the process. Moka stood tall as Kuyo spoke up.

"I commend you Moka, you are certainly worthy of fighting an S-Rank monster on my level," Kuyo told her proudly.

"You commend me for fighting you? This is a joke, you don't seriously believe you can beat me," Moka told her.

"Oh? Can't I? Then let's kick it up a notch," Kuyo said as he started his transformation.

Kuyo gained a more masculine body, gained more fire on his 5 tails while the color of his fire turned blue and surged around his body. Last but not least his hair grew longer as his transformation was complete.

"Let's try this again, shall we? You haven't lost your energy this time, so you can go all out," Kuyo told her.

Moka went back on her guard. "Yes indeed, let's try this again and see how you end up," Moka said while her energy suddenly increased dramatically.

Cell was watching the fight and knew what Kuyo was planning to do. "He learned more from me than I thought, using a transformation to give more impact on what's to come next. The vampire won't know what will happen," Cell said sinisterly.

The stand down between Moka and Kuyo continued. Moka clenched her fists as she looked down at her hand. "I can't use it right now, I have to fight him without the Shield. Not a problem, I used to fight without it all the time," Moka thought.

Kuyo kept looking as he went into his fighting stance, then stretching his right hand back as his hand started to flame. He then stretched his arm for his next technique.

"Fire Strike!" Kuyo shouted as he shot a straight beam of fire from his fist towards the vampire.

Moka saw the attack gaining incredible fast, which actually pretty surprised her. "It's fast!" Moka said as she jumped to the right side.

Kuyo's Fire Strike only hit the Wall which was protecting the students of Yokai Academy. Moka looked back at Kuyo who kept his arm straight. "Can't let my guard down, that strike was powerful, I felt it..." Moka said as she then only looked at Cell for a second. "If someone like Cell could make Kuyo that much more powerful, how much could Gohan have done with more time, I wonder... would I be able to even beat... her?" Moka said to herself.

Kuyo then stretched his left hand and shot another Fire Strike, then continuing with Rapid Fire Strikes with both arms. Moka avoided all of the attacks as she ran in place, jumping, back- and front-flipping and spinning in mid-air to not let the fire technique hit her once.

As a counter, Moka spins around and kicked the air, creating a strong vertical energy beam and kicked it towards the FireFox. Kuyo saw the attack coming and stretched both his hands, catching her attack. He held on tight to the wave and slightly slides back, even digging into the ground. The struggle continued as Kuyo was sweating to keep the attack from hitting up.

"Even without her ability, she stays strong... vampires are one of the most powerful monsters in history. It is the best to show her my ultimate ability," Kuyo said when he raised his energy.

Moka kept watching Kuyo holding her attack off until she noticed that her attack started to move. Then, Kuyo pushed Moka's own attack towards her. Moka only stretched her right hand and held her attack with one arm, ultimately destroying it herself since it had no use for her.

Kuyo stood tall and stepped forward. "Moka Akashiya, from this point on, it is all over for you," Kuyo told her menacingly.

Moka only raised her eyebrow out of confusion. "What are you talking about?" Moka asked.

"I am tired of playing games with you, I only played along to warm myself up. Now..." Kuyo said as he closed his eyes, then opened them up quickly. "Now I will fight to get my revenge on you! On all of you!" Kuyo shouted.

His energy caused a strong fire whirlwind around the Fox Demon, showcasing his power to the vampire. "This will be the end!" Kuyo shouted as his fire started to surround his being.

Moka kept watching as Kuyo's flames got closer and closer to his body. "For gaining my fifth tail, my power allows me to create my ultimate weapon!" Kuyo shouted.

The fire started to form an emperor's robe from his own fire, burning bright. Moka looked at Kuyo who took on a completely different look, something she has never seen before.

"What's this?!" Moka asked surprised.

Behind the wall, the group saw Kuyo as he showed his real power, they couldn't believe the power they felt from Kuyo. It was even worse than when they first encountered him. Kuyo stood tall as his fire emperor's robe was flaming, burning the rocks around his being to asses.

"Unbelievable!" Kurumu shouted worriedly.

"This is getting worse and worse by the second," Tsukune said as he then looked at Moka. "Moka looks shocked to see Kuyo's real power," Tsukune said.

"Tsukune..." Ruby said.

Tsukune looked at Ruby who was sweating from the amount of energy Kuyo was generating. "Moka merely feels the sensation of Kuyo's power," Ruby explained worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"She feels Kuyo's energy, it has skyrocketed in a matter of seconds. Moka is in a tough spot," Ruby said troubled.

Moka only downs her eyebrows as Kuyo finally spoke up after showing his ultimate form.

"Surprised to see me like this?" Kuyo asked.

Moka did not respond as Kuyo continued. "This new form, allows me to use each and every bit of my power. This is my Fire Emperor's Battle Suit! And you guessed it right, it is almost similar to your Shield, but then with more advantages for me, and deadlier," Kuyo explained.

"Like what?" Moka asked.

"This form makes me a hundred times more deadly, just take a look around me, everyone that is just several meters close to me burns up if I don't control it properly, and it protects me from physical attacks. Your time is over Moka!" Kuyo shouted confidently.

Moka kept watching closely. "This is bad, he is not bluffing, if that fire hits me, I will get burned as quickly as possible," Moka thought.

Kuyo saw Moka in a troubled state and deep in her own thought. "Scared? You should be because..." Kuyo said when he disappeared and then stood right in front of Moka.

He then grabbed her by the neck and pushed her further towards her own wall, holding her close and restraining her.

"You can taste the power of my Fire Emperor's suit," Kuyo told her.

As it was revealed, before Kuyo got ahold of Moka, she quickly used The Shield to make sure Kuyo's fire did not burn her alive. However, her Shield was still weak due to the number of times she had to use it. Moka had her eyes narrowed as she tried to get out of Kuyo's grip by removing his hand off of her neck, but she didn't even budge it.

"Trying to escape? You won't prevail!" Kuyo shouted when he kept pushing Moka further and further on the wall, eventually showing cracks in her defense.

Moka felt the damage coming from Kuyo and actually noticed that her Shield slowly started to disappear, getting weaker in the process with a much more difficult time to defend herself. At the same time, the wall started to crack bit by bit due to the extreme force.

Finally, as Kuyo kept pushing the vampire further and further, the wall finally broke down. Moka noticed that her defensive attack was finally destroyed and used that split second to firmly kick Kuyo away with her right leg, which was still covered in her Shield. Kuyo flew back and over the spectators of the battle. Moka quickly called out to the only person who could help her out.

"Ginei! Get everyone as far away as possible! Now, before Kuyo's fire hits you all!" Moka shouted.

Ginei heard the vampire as quickly turned into his monster form, a werewolf. "Got it!" Ginei said as he used his immense speed to transport each and every student one by one who was behind the wall far away from where Moka and Kuyo's battle took place.

Far from the battle, Ginei finished transporting all of the students far away from Kuyo before his fire deintegrated any of them and out of Cell or the Security Committee's sight. Ginei then turned back to his human form.

"That was a close one, had Moka not noticed it, I don't know what would have happened," Ginei said tired out.

The group approached Ginei who crouched on his knees. Kurumu and Ruby held his shoulder.

"You did great Ginei, you saved us all," Kurumu said gratefully.

"I guess behind that pervy persona, there are a good guy and friend always ready to help out," Ruby told him proudly.

"No problem guys, but bringing everyone from Yokai Academy here took a lot of energy, I need some rest before I can use my monster form again," Ginei said tiredly.

They all looked back at the main fight, as Moka fell on the ground from Kuyo's last attack. She only got up and saw Kuyo walking towards her.

"Are you scared yet?" Kuyo asked as he then raised his hand for his next attack.

Moka stood up after the painful assault Kuyo dealt on her and slowly got up off the ground. "I only have a small amount of energy left, I can only use The Shield on more time, to protect me and for one last attack," Moka said as she gasped for air.

She then increased her energy for the last resort. Kuyo stood still and saw Moka raising her energy. Moka was done with her power up and her Shield reformed. Kuyo saw Moka with her Shield protecting her.

"Say goodbye!" Moka shouted as he speeds up to her opponent.

"Fire Strike!" Kuyo shouted as he shot several strikes of speeding flames to the vampire.

But his attacks didn't work, they didn't manage to get through Moka's ultimate defense. Kuyo saw that his attacks didn't deal any real damage to her.

"Hmph, then maybe I should use more power!" Kuyo shouted as he raised his hand and formed the same Nova Ball as before.

Moka didn't care and kept rushing him. Kuyo's sphere was done charging and had the same size as before.

"Take this! Nova Ball!" Kuyo shouted as he shot the ball towards Moka.

Moka saw the sphere going her way and stretched both her arms, catching Kuyo's attack and stopping it. She held on to his ball of fire and in place. Moka grunts while she tried to keep the fireball from destroying her defense.

Back at the students of Yokai Academy, the group saw the fireball Kuyo created in the distance. Ginei looked into the distance and quickly stood up.

"You guys, I have a bad feeling Moka's going to need help soon enough. That ability of hers is taking a toll on her stamina," Ginei told them worriedly.

"But Ginei! You can't interfere with her battle, if you do, Cell will attack as well!" Kurumu told him.

"I have to risk it! I can still help Moka out if it all goes south!" Ginei said as he looked at his entire body. "My energy hasn't fully recovered yet but I can still use my speed in my human form," Ginei told them.

"Ginei, just stay here, there is nothing we can do about it! I want Moka to Strike as well, but if you go now, you will only make things worse!" Tsukune told him worriedly.

Ginei was between a rock and a hard place, it was either go help out Moka and risk Cell joining the battle or don't do anything but risk getting Moka killed. Ginei then held his head up and made his decision.

Suddenly, the president of the newspaper club was gone, using his speed in his human form. The group was troubled by his decision and could only hope that both Ginei and Moka made it.

"That idiot! Like we don't have enough problems, now he will risk our lives as well!" Kurumu said angered.

"Kurumu, getting angry at him won't do any good, there is just one thing we can do," Mizore said as he closed her eyes and puts her head down.

"And what is that?" Tsukune asked.

"Hope for a miracle to happen," Mizore replied uncertainly of the situation.

Moka was still holding Kuyo's Nova Ball in his hands and finally opened her eyes and smiled. "Now I got it!" Moka shouted as she slowly puts a couple steps forward, actually moving the fireball.

Kuyo saw Moka moving the fireball and was actually shocked to see Moka through it at all since the fireball he created right now was tens of times stronger than the first one he threw.

"It can't be! She was strong enough to hold it back?!" Kuyo said as he then downed his eyebrows. "I need to end this, or else, her energy might increase more. I will not take any risks," Kuyo said.

Moka then spoke up. "I will finish this!" Moka shouted.

She pushed the fireball together and slowly crushed it with her own two hands. As she finally managed to completely destroy Kuyo's Nova Ball. The aftermath of the attack caused the area to be struck by powerful fire. That still did not stop Moka from charging Kuyo head on.

Kuyo stood there, awaiting Moka's arrival. As she was finally in front of her opponent, Moka went in with a strong punch. Kuyo quickly ducked to avoid her attack, but that was exactly what Moka wanted. As Kuyo was ducking, Moka reappeared below Kuyo and kicked him massively in the stomach, making the firefox spit blood again. And with her Shield still active, she was safe from his fire.

Moka had Kuyo on the ropes, while he was stunned, she then used a strong elbow punch, launching Kuyo away. Once again going in the pursuit by jumping sky high, Moka saw Kuyo flying away by her earlier attack and from the sky. She quickly descends down like a rocket and stretched her right leg, going for a strong flying kick.

Moka gained fast and as Kuyo opened his eyes, he was too late to react to Moka's extremely powerful flying kick and got kicked straight in the right chest. Still, Moka was not done.

"You have betrayed this school long enough by joining Cell, Kuyo! Diiieee!" Moka shouted as she pushed her leg further and further into Kuyo, greatly damaging him and digging his hole deeper.

From the unbelievable force, Moka created a giant canyon all from a single kick at Kuyo. The firefox disappeared in the hole as Moka jumped out of the canyon. She heavily gasps for air as her Shield then quickly disappeared from her being. Ginei finally arrived on the battlefield and took cover. He slightly opened his eyes and saw the crater Moka created.

"Incredible! Did you do that?" Ginei sounded.

"That should... do it... But it took a lot of my energy and stamina," Moka said tiredly.

Moka then sat on the ground, catching her breath as she looked on the develop. The members of the Security Committee saw the onslaught.

"Has Kuyo been defeated?" a member asked.

"It seems not even his Fire Emperor's Battle Suit was enough to defeat the vampire," another member replied.

Then suddenly, Cell was laughing loudly. His laugh was heard even by Moka who then looked at the green android. Ginei heard Cell laughing as he kept himself out of sight. Cell then looked at his followers.

"My comrades, aren't you forgetting something? Kuyo has been trained by me, and the assault the vampire dealt is nothing compared to the assault I dealt with him for days to come, take a good hard look," Cell said.

Moka then slowly got up off the ground as she did not have enough stamina to do it quick. "What are you talking about?! Kuyo is gone! I killed him!" Moka shouted.

"Oh did you? Then look over there, will you?" Cell said as he pointed at Moka's back.

Moka then widens her eyes, but she did not turn around. It was revealed that Kuyo was standing right behind her, showing blood dripping out of his mouth. "You... killed me? That's rich, but your energy level was not enough to make the final blow," Kuyo said as he held Moka under shot from behind with his fist, almost ready to perform his last attack.

Moka then puts her head down while she grits her teeth and downed her eyebrows. "This isn't over..." Moka muttered.

"Had you used that much force before, I would have died," Kuyo said as he then looked down below at his torso and saw a hole in his right chest, dripping blood from his open wound, staining the Emperor's Battle Suit. "This time, I will finish you off. A Fire Vortex will erase you from existence," Kuyo told her as he focused several small fireballs in his hand, making them spin around and creating his Fire Vortex.

Moka exhausted all of her energy and stamina. She did not have enough energy to create or even activate her Shield and she did not have enough stamina to get away. This was it for the vampire. Ginei kept looking while nervously sweating from the situation.

"It's over Moka Akashiya, you will join Gohan soon enough in the afterlife," Kuyo told her.

Moka then raised her hand and just slightly turned her head. "Screw... you..." Moka insulted the FireFox.

"Your last words, excellent... now... Fire..." Kuyo shouted as he tried to use his last attack to finish the job.

Then something miraculous happened, Moka completely vanished from Kuyo's sight. Kuyo looked around, trying to find her, but he did not see her anywhere.

"What the- what just happened!" Kuyo shouted angrily.

"Ginei Morioka happened, when you took ages to release your final attack, Ginei took that moment to get Moka away from you, and from all of us," Cell explained as he then flew towards Kuyo as he then stood next to Kuyo. "I admit, you did well. My training and time on worth it after all," Cell remarked Kuyo for his skills.

"I will go after Moka Akashiya and kill her! She won't escape me a second time!" Kuyo said infuriated.

"Kuyo..." Cell said as Kuyo then looked at the android. "Just let them go, for now, they are no threat to us. It is time to initiate my ultimate plan," Cell said sinisterly.

"Alright Master Cell, I will join you," Kuyo said.

"And fix that hole in your chest, you look ridiculous like that," Cell said in disgust of the Fox Demon.

Cell walked away as Kuyo then followed him and went back to his followers. The android then looked above and thought that he needed to do one more thing before he was all done. He raised his hand straight above and suddenly released a groundbreaking invisible force.

"Gravity Impact!" Cell shouted.

The great shock quickly cracked the Great Barrier all over until it finally broke down, destroying it once again with relative ease. Back at the rest of the students from Yokai Academy, Ginei Morioka fireball returned from the battlefield. He returned with Moka standing next to him, only staring at the ground as she let go of Ginei and crouched on one knee. Still, the group was glad to see her back.

"Moka! You are saved!" Tsukune shouted happily.

Moka didn't answer him, but the group still continued. "Oh, I am so glad you are still alive! What happened in your battle with Kuyo!" Kurumu asked.

Still, Moka didn't answer, they instead looked at each other, not knowing what to do. "Did Kuyo become that much more powerful?" Mizore asked.

Ruby then approached Moka and stood next to her. "Moka, you have to talk to us, what happened?" Ruby asked.

Moka clenched her fist and grit her teeth from anger. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't finish him off and get Gohan back. Kuyo's Emperor's Battle Suit was too strong. I had the strength to kill him, had I not goofed off in the beginning!" Moka told them angered.

The group got quiet for a moment until they noticed something happening above them in the sky.

"Everyone look!" Tsukune shouted as he pointed in the sky.

Several cracks were shown in the barrier, as the aftermath of Cell's Gravity Impact. From the attack, the barrier got destroyed into a million pieces of glass. Several mages of the monster and the human world started to float around, covering the sky all over the area as it only kept spreading.

"Oh no! The Great Barrier has firefox!" Mizore shouted when she pointed to the sky.

"Ruby, you have experience with this type of stuff, what happens when the Great Barrier is destroyed?" Kurumu asked when she looked at the witch.

"Well..." Ruby said as he walked to the other side. "If the Great Barrier is destroyed, then the monster and the human world will both be affected. I am not sure because the principal didn't tell me everything, but what might happen is that the monster world will be fully exposed to the human world and the humans will realize that we really exist," Ruby explained strictly.

Everyone was quiet from what Ruby explained, they then looked up at the sky and saw images of Earth floating around the sky, seeing several cities and its citizens peacefully living. Meanwhile, Cell and his followers went to one more place before he could start his ultimate plan. Cell rose up in the sky and saw the tunnel towards the human world.

From the sky, he looked down. "This will be the moment I will seize control of both worlds," Cell said as he then pointed his right hand towards the tunnel.

He shot a yellow energy blast towards the inside of the tunnel. From the other side of the tunnel, the bus driver was smoking his cigar while leaning on the school bus, until he noticed something in the sky, the images of the human world.

"Hmmm...?" the bus driver mumbled.

He then looked on his right side and saw a yellow light coming from the tunnel. "Might be trouble ahead," the bus driver said.

Then from the inside, the whole tunnel that, showing huge smoke trails coming from the area. As the blast occurred, the bus driver was nowhere to that. All that was shown was the tunnel which disappeared. Cell looked upon his own destruction and saw that the dimensional barrier between the human and monster world was gone.

"A new age will soon be created by my hand," Cell said.

Back at the students, Ruby then looked around the sky, then remembered something. "Wait, Cell destroyed the Great Barrier first, do any of you know if he would go after the tunnel next?" Ruby asked worriedly when she started sweating.

"Why is that? Do you know Cell's plan? He kept preaching of his ultimate plan, what do you think?" Kurumu asked.

"If Cell destroys the Great Barrier first, then destroys the tunnel, which is the gateway to the human world..." Ruby said as she walked further towards the direction of the tunnel.

The rest of the students listened closely to what the witch had to say, even Moka was listening to her explanation. Finally, Ruby knew what Cell's plan was and turned towards the rest of the students with a serious expression.

"Cell is trying to merge the human world and the monster world together. His plan will expose all of the monsters that live on Earth and in the Monster World together in the same place. It will cause absolute chaos. There will be an all-out war between humans and monsters!" Ruby explained.

The others didn't know what to say, Cell had planned to cause havoc around the entire world. Not only was he connecting both worlds who are enemies of each other, but he singlehandedly managed to become an even bigger threat than his father ever was.

Cell looked at the tunnel he destroyed and suddenly it turned into a giant dark blue ball, the tunnel created a portal which directly connects both worlds with each other.

Cell who was still in the sky, then turned to Kuyo who had healed from his wound after fighting Moka and the rest of his minions. "Everyone! The human world and monster world will be united at the end of this day! Go out to planet Earth, recruit other monsters to join my cause! If not! Kill them without mercy! Let the humans know that a new age will begin on this day! Go!" Cell shouted with his hand pointed at his minions.

His followers cheered for their master and in their monster form, they stormed towards the portal to the human world. Some of the followers were giant behemoths, others were fast and powerful creatures. They spread around the portal to the human world and began their onslaught on the human world. Cell and Kuyo stayed behind in front of the tunnel.

"Master Cell, will you join your followers?" Kuyo asked.

"Not right now, I will go back to Security Committee Headquarters and watch everything from there, at the same time, I'll observe what happens on Earth in the shadows. I also need to keep a close watch on the Dragon Bals, they are vital in my plans of recreating both worlds to my image. You go on and command our soldiers and recruits around the world. Make sure we gain more recruits rather than lose them. I will see to it that when I make my 3 wishes, I don't need to wish for monsters to come back to life. I'll use them to rebuild the Planet Earth in my perfection, my kingdom!" Cell monologued.

"As you wish, I will lead the army for the time being," Kuyo said as he jumped right into the portal to the human world and decided to join his comrades in the critical chaos around the planet.

Cell looked the other way in the sky as Gohan was floating in a bubble of energy. "Gohan, you will join me until it is time to make myself known. I want you to fade away at the same time as the world you know will disappear," Cell said when he flew away with the energy bubble following him to the Security Committee Headquarters.

Meanwhile, Ruby then saw the develop dark blue portal which was at first the tunnel. Her prediction came true, Cell destroyed the tunnel, and exposed the Monster world to Earth.

"This is bad, this is very very bad. He actually did it, the portal is unstable, it will start a war between monsters and humans!" Ruby said nervously.

Moka looked on the ground, then immediately at the sky at how bad everything has truly gotten. Lastly, she looked at the destroyed tunnel to Earth. She didn't look at anyone, she only pointed her index finger back.

"You..." Moka sounded as she pointed at Kurumu. "You..." she then said as she pointed at Mizore. "You two..." as she pointed at Ruby and Yukari. "You..." as she points at Tsukune. "And lastly... you two..." while pointing at both Ginei Morioka and Keito.

"Follow me," Moka said as she walked towards the destroyed Yokai Academy. "The rest of Yokai Academy, go into hiding or go to Earth and fight against the monsters, I don't care!" Moka shouted angrily.

The people she selected looked questioned at each other and followed her, Ginei and Keito stayed behind but then eventually followed Moka as well. The students decided to take shelter at a safe place which was the dorm rooms.

* * *

 _ **Destroyed Yokai Academy Building, Ms. Nekonome's Classroom.**_

The group Moka pointed was all in their homeroom, as she was leaning on Ms. Nekonome's desk with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. No one talked, they all waited for someone to speak, finally, Moka spoke up after being silent for too long.

"Cell is actually trying to take over the world with this war, guess we are the only ones who can do something about all of this mess," Moka explained as she opened her eyes. "We need a plan to get rid of Cell and Kuyo before they succeed. All of you will play a prominent role in this, I will take care of Kuyo, he will not get the better of me that easily anymore, while Cell is..." Moka told them.

Moka looked around and all she saw was depression, fear, disappointment, and defeat like everything was already over. Moka took a notice and then spoke up.

"Talk... I know all of you have something to say about this," Moka told them.

Kurumu then spoke up to Moka with doubt in her eyes. "Moka, I don't think I... can help with this... situation..." Kurumu stuttered our of fear.

"I'm too scared of what will happen next! This is much more than just a simple monster attack!" Yukari said scaredly while she looked the other way.

"I don't want to take on that Cell monster, you see what he was capable of? He fought Gohan, one of the strongest we have ever seen and on par if not stronger than an S-Rank monster, and he beat him like it was absolutely nothing. He tortured him, he did all of that without mercy. I saw the look in his eyes when he confronted us behind the wall, there was no compassion, no mercy, no emotion, nothing. Only evil and destruction. It is a different look I give people, it is the look of a true maniac with incredible power who can't be stopped so easily," Mizore replied.

Tsukune kept quiet as he saw how his friends were frightened and doubtful. Moka sighs as she then decided to walk around.

"Listen, all of you, Cell is strong, but he is not unbeatable, once we have Gohan back, he will take him down, I am sure of it," Moka told them, trying to boost their confidence.

Tsukune then spoke up. "Moka, I don't know how to say this but... Gohan is..." Tsukune spoke.

"What! What is it that you want to say Tsukune? Speak up!" Moka asked as she then approached Tsukune.

Kurumu spoke. "Moka, Cell killed him, he is gone! Maybe you cannot accept the fact that he is gone because of your feelings but be real! You were there! You saw it! We are all alone on this," Kurumu shouted while jumping off her seat.

"We know how you feel, and we wish it was different but..." Mizore shouted.

Moka's energy started rising as she banged her fist on the wall, completely destroying it. Everyone was quiet, Keito and Ginei just kept listening to what was happening while looking at each other. Ruby walked up to Moka.

"What is it that gets you all worked up? You can talk to us, you know that" Ruby asked.

Moka looked at Ruby, then back at the group. "All of you don't know what the hell you are talking about! All I hear is 'Gohan is dead," and "Gohan got tortured until he wanted to die," and "Cell is so bad, he could rule the universe," type of crap with all the whimpering on top of it! I already told you, as long as I am alive, Gohan won't die. I won't accept it, I won't allow it!" Moka shouted around the room.

"What are you trying to say Moka? Are you onto something?" Tsukune asked.

Moka looked around the room as she saw a match laying on the ground. She grabbed it and then spoke to the group.

"When he pulled the Rosarie off and I appeared in this world, Gohan died slowly in my arms, you were all there with me before he left us," Moka explained.

"So you do know that he is dead! Then what are you still talking about that you won't allow him to die?" Yukari asked confused as Moka interrupted the little witch.

"After Gohan's last words, I felt his heartbeat, and it was still beating after he gave his last words," Moka explained.

Suddenly, the entire group started to understand what Moka was trying to say. "Wait, Moka, you mean that even after Gohan's last words, his heart was still beating?" Tsukune asked shockingly.

Moka then lights the match by flicking her finger on the match, showing a bright fire.

"Right now, Gohan is in the same critical condition as Tsukune was when he was dying by Kuyo's fire spear. However, in Gohan's case, it is worse as he is slowly bleeding out from his penetrations, he is literally fading away from life as we speak. He didn't die, he fell in shock and got unconscious, that can happen when you lose too much blood," Moka said as she showed the match which kept burning the wood down.

"This fire represents Gohan's lifeline, if the fire reaches the end, it dies out because it has nothing to stay alive on. That's his condition right now, he is losing too much blood to stay alive for long. If we don't hurry up, stop moping, complaining about how bad and terrible Cell is and do something to save him, he will actually die before the evening hits. Then, there is nothing I can do about it like I did with Tsukune, and your good friend will be gone forever," Moka explained understanding to the others.

The group looked around at each other and kept thinking about what to do about this situation.

"So... what did you have in mind for us to do?" Kurumu asked curiously.

Moka stood straight and continued her plan. "Easy, before you all got suicidal, I wasn't finished explaining my plan. Tsukune, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari and Mizore, all of you go to the human world," Moka said as she walked passed them. "Find the two people Gohan was talking about, Piccolo and Vegeta. Ask for their help and make sure that they fight against the monsters that are threatening the world together with you. Gohan seems to put a lot of trust on those two, so they might be on his level as well," Moka commanded the group.

Kurumu, Tsukune, and Ruby looked around and at each other, eventually nodding, accepting Moka's plan. Ginei and Keito spoke up about their involvement in all of this.

"Then, what are we here for if those guys go to the human world?" Keito asked.

Moka then looked at Ginei and Keito. "Simple, you will accompany me. We will find out where Cell is keeping Gohan and make sure he stays alive. Only he can defeat Cell if he tries hard enough, I need the help of another S-Rank monster and someone with knowledge of the Security Committee," Moka said.

"Alright, I am in. If Gohan is still alive like you said, I will do whatever I can to help," Ginei said confidently when he banged his fists together.

"If I am correct, the Security Committee Headquarters is thé place to be for all of the members of the committee. My guess is that Cell stays in headquarters until it is time to do what he wants to do. Kuyo did the same thing. He observed and gathered information on Tsukune to get valid proof against him. He wants to see how everything will play out before revealing himself and his plans. When he got it, he made himself public and executed his final preparations," Keito said with her hand on her chin.

"Good, that means we have to sneak into the Security Committee Headquarters and quietly get Gohan to safety in the Human World. Once we have him, we will go to the Human world and make sure he gets the treatment he needs to get back in fighting condition," Moka said.

"Okay, just in case it might happen, what will we do when Cell finds us?" Ginei asked.

Moka then approached him and touched his shoulder. "Easy. Then this will be the last time we see each other, be prepared for that to happen," Moka told him strictly.

Ginei had a doubtful look on his face and scratched his head. "You just went straight to the point huh?" Ginei asked as he then puts his hands in his pocket. "Let's hope for a miracle," he ended.

"Do any of you have second thoughts about this? If you do, then I suggest you back down now. Realize the situation. It is possible that one of you might die out there. This is not for fun but for survival, protect your life by using your full power. Kurumu, if the monsters get too threatening, slice them in half until there is nothing left. They won't listen to reason. Ruby, turn the giants to ashes if they destroy the cities, Yukari, keep your spells ready whenever you need them. Tsukune, help the group by assisting them in everything that happens as much as you can but do not go on the frontlines. Mizore, your ice is a valuable tool for the group, stay defensive and keep everyone safe. Don't even think of holding back even a percentage of your power, or you will never see each other back again. Do you all understand what I am saying?!" Moka asked, letting them know the amount of danger that is heading to them.

The group was quiet for a moment, but they all put their heads up and nodded at Moka in agreement. Moka nods back as she then continued. "Let's do this," Moka said.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard on the other side of the destroyed classroom. They all looked on the left side of the Firefox building and saw three people coming their way. It was their teachers, Ms. Nekonome, Mr. Kotsubo and Ms. Kagome.

"Children! You are alright!" Ms. Nekonome said.

"Ms. Nekonome? Together with Mr. Kotsubo and Ms. Kagome?" Tsukune asked.

"We have... seen everything that happened up until this point, can't believe how everything went," Mr. Kotsubo said as he crossed his arms.

"Everyone, I am so sorry about what happened to Gohan," Ms. Nekonome asked worriedly and understanding the situation.

"Actually, we feel much better, there is a way to save him, but we just have to work together. After all..." Kurumu said confidently as she then looked at Moka. "We will always be there for our friends!" Kurumu told them.

Moka only nods as Ms. Kagome spoke up. "I knew there was something odd about that Elleck Rinjou boy when I played my eyes on him, he seemed too sinister to be a student. Revealing himself to be an enemy of Gohan from the past is definitely not something I expected," Ms. Kagome said.

"Cell went through 6 years of training just to beat Gohan, I am still a little worried about how things will play out," Mizore questioned.

"Don't be, your main objective is to just stay away from him, just stick to the plan, then there is nothing to worry about," Moka told her.

Mizore nods at her. Moka then approached the three teachers. "We have something else to do, so we will take our leave," Moka told them.

Then quickly, Kurumu spoke up to the teachers. "Hey hold on a second! Ms. Nekonome! Where is principal Mikogami? Why can't he help us out?" Kurumu asked.

"None of us know where Mr. Mikogami went to, he just... disappeared," Ms. Nekonome said confused.

"That's right, early in the morning, Tenmei Mikogami suddenly was nowhere to be found. Like he just... vanished," Mr. Kotsubo said worriedly while he kept his hand on his chin. "But you got more important things to do, you should help out the humans, even though we actually shouldn't," Ms. Kotsubo said.

Ms. Nekonome and Ms. Kagome wished them all good luck in their fight against Cell's monster army.

Moka then turned to the group. "Alright, it's time! Let's go to the portal," Moka said as she left the building as the others followed her.

* * *

 _ **Destroyed Tunnel/Portal to the Human World.**_

Moka stood in front of the portal while the others stood behind her. They kept looking at the gateway to the human world until Moka finally spoke up.

"It's time, you are going to the human world. Kurumu, Tsukune, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby, whatever you do, find Gohan's friends. Kuyo might have recruited more monsters that live in the human world to do his and Cell's bidding. His army is only growing as we speak so stay on your guard, whenever you see an enemy, take them down!" Moka told them.

"We will do our best, you just have to make sure you get to us on time. We are counting on you to bring Gohan to help us out. We can't hold them off for long. If we beat Cell, then the monsters will retreat," Ruby told the vampire.

"Then, good luck," Moka told them all.

Tsukune was thinking for a moment and quickly ran up to Moka. "Moka, can I go with you?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, you can't," Moka told him.

"Look, I'll be really careful, I swear, I want to help you guys out and save Gohan!" Tsukune begged for the vampire.

"Tsukune, you can't come with me!" Moka strictly told him.

"Why not! It's my fight just as much as it is yours!" Tsukune asked angered.

"This is not about the fact that it is your fight as well. Once I am starting my own objective, I cannot take care of you! Do you even realize what I am initially going to do? I'll face a powerful maniac who took down a fighter on my level? Once we are at the Security Committee Headquarters, there is nothing I can do for you and I cannot protect you this time! I am not doing this because you are not useful, I am doing this because you are safer when you are surrounded by your friends! Besides, the Other Moka would be heartbroken if you would die," Moka explained to him.

Moka's speech actually made Tsukune understand her real intentions of not taking Tsukune with her. "Wait, heartbroken? What do you mean?" Tsukune asked curiously

"Never mind that, Tsukune, you mean well, and I appreciate your help, thank Gohan for that or else I actually wouldn't, but your help is best utilized with the others. I am sure you will do just fine," Moka told him.

"Okay, but Moka, can I ask you just one last question?" Tsukune agreed as he then went to the group, still asking his last question.

Moka closed her eyes and sighs deeply. "Come on, do we have to do this now? Can it wait for when we are done? Such a drag," Moka asked tiredly.

"Moka, do you have the same feelings for Gohan? Do you love him as well?" Tsukune asked her strictly.

Moka only kept looking at him with narrowed eyelids, then turned her back on him with a sigh. Tsukune wasn't fooled, he knew exactly what that meant. Then, Ruby intervened in their conversation.

"Is everyone ready to go! We got a lot of ground to cover!" Ruby shouted around.

They all nod at her as they then turned towards the portal. "Follow me!" Ruby shouted as she went through the portal first with Yukari, followed by Kurumu, Yukari and lastly Mizore.

Tsukune stood right in front of the portal and turned his head back at Moka, who looked the other way. Tsukune closed his eyes and walked through the descends. The group was gone to the human world while Moka, Ginei, and Keito stayed behind. The three walked away from the portal. Ginei held his hands in his pocket as Keito kept herself composed. With Moka walking up front, they went on their way to the Security Committee headquarters.

* * *

 _ **Earth, Urban Warzone**_

The Earth was thrown into complete chaos. The army of monsters invaded separate places on the planet, either attacking the humans and recruiting fellow monsters to join their cause. The streets of Tokyo were run over by giant cyclops and sea monsters like octopuses, North City was plagued by snow monsters and hydra's with 10 heads, threatening the lives of innocent people. A billboard in Tokyo showed a news anchor with a special report.

"And in other news! Earth in Peril! Several creatures have suddenly appeared all over the world! No one knows where these creatures come from! But they resemble giant octopuses, changelings, leviathans and other atrocities! Who will be the one to save us all from these monsters! I am Jerry Springer! More news coming soon!" The news anchor spoke when the screen got destroyed by a strike of Fire.

"No one will save these wretched human beings," Kuyo said as he smiled towards the chaos around the city.

The FireFox stood on top of a building and looked all over the area, seeing humans flee behind the police and SWAT-Teams, shooting the monsters with rifles and rocket launchers. Kuyo only raised his hand and quickly shot a Nova Ball down below to the SWAT-team, burning them all to death for the monsters to destroy everything around them.

"Hehehehehahahahahah!" Kuyo smiled.

He jumped off the building and shot several fireballs in the cities, burning it all to a crisp. As he was on the attack, he saw the army and their heavy artillery fighting off the horde of monsters invading the cities.

"Silly humans," Kuyo said as he looked at the army and its firepower.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, just leaving the portal, Ruby who was holding Tsukune and Yukari while Kurumu held Mizore was flying in the sky. Once back in the human world, they all looked around and couldn't believe how much destruction Cell and Kuyo have caused in such a short amount of time. fireball monsters completely outnumbered the group of girls and Tsukune. Looking around, the area was in complete ruin, buildings were destroyed, the citizens fleed with their relatives while being chased by monsters.

"This is horrible, how can all of this happen?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"I don't have much respect for humans due to our history, but this is a bit too much. Human beings don't deserve this type of punishment," Kurumu said worriedly while watching over the area.

"I used to think the same about humans, but not everyone is as bad as you all think. Just look at Tsukune, he became friends with us. Still, humans and monsters are far from living together," Ruby explained.

They decided to take flight, Ruby holding Yukari and Tsukune while Kurumu held Mizore. They rose up in the dark red sky and its dark clouds due to all the attacks of the monsters and the army.

After a long while, flying above a forest, Kurumu questioned Ruby's methods for flying over an unknown area. "Ruby, you said while we were still in the portal to follow you once we got out, where are you taking us?" Kurumu asked.

"Back to the East District, I want to make sure they are still alright," Ruby told them.

"They?" Mizore asked

"Wait, oh I know now, I get it! Let's hurry, I hope nothing happened to them," Kurumu said.

"To the East District you guys, prepare for battle!" Ruby said when the two girls flew faster.

* * *

 _ **The Lookout.**_

From Dende's Lookout, Dende himself and Mr. Popo were standing on the side of the Lookout. They witnessed the amount of despair and war happening on Earth. Dende was sweating, suddenly seeing monsters appear everywhere on Earth, even several humans turned into monsters.

"How can this happen Mr. Popo? Where do they come from?" Dende asked nervously.

"Some of them appear to be from a different world close from ours, it must be some gate that connects the Planet Earth to the world of where those beings come from. Kame was able to open and close gates to other dimensions. You think we need to send the strongest warriors to battle, Dende?" Ms. Popo asked, looking at Dende.

"That's the best thing to do, I will contact Piccolo," Dende said when he closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. "Piccolo, can you hear me?" Dende asked.

In the mountain area, Piccolo was standing on a huge rock with his eyes closed. In front of him were 3 people standing as they then suddenly transformed. Revealing themselves as Chimera's, a beast with the body of a lion, the head of a goat from the back and as a tail, several snakes slithering around. Piccolo was surrounded by the monsters

"You seem to be a monster, just like us. Join us, together we will kill all the human beings," the Chimera's lion head told Piccolo.

Piccolo then smiled and jumped off the rock, confronting the Chimera's. "No thanks, I have tried that before, same as world domination, it's overrated. Who is the one that commands you to do this?" Piccolo asked while the wind was wavering his cape.

"Even we don't know who the mastermind is, but we only needed the right time before we could attack the humans!" the Chimera's goat heads told the Namekian.

"Hmm, so you are just the lackeys of a higher power? No matter, I'll find out. I suggest you all leave, you don't want to face someone like me," Piccolo said when he cracked his knuckles.

"If you won't join us! Then you will die!" the Chimera's shouted as they started their attack.

They used their snake tails, trying to attack Piccolo as they extended from a far distance, trying to poison the Namekian with their venomous teeth. Piccolo quickly disappeared and reappeared several feet back.

"Time to finish this," Piccolo said when his hand started to glow.

He shot three ki blasts to the monsters. The energy blasts got a direct hit on the three monsters and blew their snake tails off. Piccolo then left his fighting stance and stood tall.

The Chimera's were shocked to see their snake tails destroyed. They then went in pursuit to the green fighter. Piccolo used his energy for a Super Explosive wave, using a wave which blows the Chimera's sky high, defeating them rather easily.

"That was that. Something weird is happening around here," Piccolo said when he suddenly heard Dende calling him out, telepathically.

"Piccolo! Are you there? Piccolo!" Dende called him out.

Piccolo closed his eyes and concentrated. "Yes Dende, I hear you," Piccolo replied.

"Piccolo, have you seen what's happening around the world?" Dende asked.

"I have seen monsters either attacking me or recruiting me. I think that those creatures appearing on Earth has something to do with the Dragon Balls missing," Piccolo said.

"You think you can do something about all of this?" Dende asked.

"Those monsters are working for a higher power. We might need all the help we can get. However, Tien said he wouldn't come back and Yamcha quit fighting, maybe Krillin can help us out. I'll go see Vegeta later on, right now, I am coming back to the Lookout for some Senzu, we might need them later on," Piccolo said.

"Good, thanks, Piccolo, I wish I could count on you," Dende said.

Piccolo opened his eyes and raised his energy, flying off sky high, back to the Lookout.

* * *

 _ **Kame House**_

At Kame House, Krillin, Android 18, Master Roshi and Oolong were watching the television. Every channel showed the news with monsters appearing over the world. They were strictly watching while the people of Earth were panicking.

Krillin then stood up from the ground while downing his eyebrows and gritting his teeth. Master Roshi nervously watched television, seeing all of the bad stuff happening.

"This is very bad you guys!" Master Roshi said.

"Where do all those things from! Two hours ago, it was still peaceful, now it looks like a war!" Oolong complained while grabbing his ears.

"Mommy?! Will Daddy protect us from the monster? What if there is one under my bed?" Marron asked fearfully.

Android 18 then looked at Krillin. "Krillin, it's time to get to action. I know you quit fighting, but Piccolo, Vegeta, and the others might need your help," Android 18 told him.

Krillin crossed his arms, closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Hmm, why would Piccolo and Vegeta need my help?" Krillin asked.

"Hello! The Destructo Disk! Now you can finally use that attack that can cut almost everything on those monsters! Be useful Krillin!" Android 18 scolded the bald monk.

Then breaking through the wall, a griffon crashed as the monstrous bird went right for Marron, screaming loudly.

"Aaaahh!" Marron shouted scaredly.

But then, Krillin quickly jumped in and held the griffon by his legs. "Oh no, you don't!" Krillin shouted.

The monstrous bird tried to shake Krillin off as he flew right through the roof, taking the little bald guy with him. In the sky, Krillin held on to the griffon, scratching him in the face.

"Ouch! He stop that you stupid bird!" Krillin shouted angrily as he then let go of the bird.

He used his energy to float in the sky. The griffon was flying across the bald monk. Krillin got enough of playing around.

"That's it! Time to go down!" Krillin shouted when he shot a ki blast at the bird, knocking it out cold.

The griffon fell in the water, and the threat was over. Krillin then quickly went down to the beach to meet with Android 18 who held Marron in her hands.

Krillin stood on the ground and ran up to his wife. "Marron, 18! Are you okay?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, we are fine," Android 18 told him.

"Daddy was so cool! You flew up, then shot a bright light at the bird!" Marron cheered for her father.

"Ehehe, thanks, sweety," Krillin said when he stroked Marron's head as he then looked at Android 18. "18, you stay here, make sure to protect Marron, Oolong and Master Roshi, I'll go to the Lookout to meet with Piccolo and Dende. Something bad is going to happen, even the sky looks like a war zone," Krillin said worriedly.

"Alright, good luck out there, and don't you dare die. You are already wished back once, we can't do it again," Android 18 told him.

Krillin puts his head down from depression. "Aw, why did you have to remind me of that," Krillin said when he then shook his head. "Alright, keep it together..." Krillin said when he gave Android 18 and Marron one last look. "Time for me to go, stay safe, I will make it out of this, alive," Krillin said.

He clenched his fists and right hand through his knees, raising his energy and flying off towards Dende's Lookout. Android 18, Marron, Oolong and Master Roshi looked at Krillin flying away.

"Good luck Krillin," Master Roshi said.

Android 18 then looked at the old turtle hermit. "I heard you were pretty strong, why won't you join him?" Android 18 asked.

"I cannot fly 18," Master Roshi said.

The android sighs as she shook her head.

* * *

 _ **The East District**_

Meanwhile, Ruby, Kurumu together with Tsukune, Yukari, and Mizore were close in the East District, Ruby immediately recognized the mountain area, as it is her former place to live.

"We are here!" Ruby shouted.

While they were still flying, Ruby saw several lizardmen chasing after some unknown assailants. When she looked closer, she saw that it was Chichi holding Goten in her arms while she was running away from the danger.

"You guys, down there! We have to help Chichi and Goten!" Ruby shouted.

"We are on it, Ruby! Come on!" Kurumu sounded when they all descended the ground.

Chichi was running through the woods, chasing from the gang of giant lizards. "Aaaaahhhhh! What's going on! Another alien invasion! Why can't I live a normal life without being chased by monsters!" Chichi shouted scaredly.

"Mom! Are we going to make it!? I am scared!" Goten asked frighteningly.

"I hope so Goten!" Chichi shouted.

Suddenly, the lizards jumped towards Chichi and Goten, trying to attack them. Chichi looked behind and saw the monster gaining fast.

"Aaaahhh!" Chichi shouted.

Then dropping from the sky, Ruby kicked the lizard away that tried to attack Chichi and Goten, standing in front of and Goten, protecting them.

"Glad we made it just in time," Ruby said happily.

Chichi and Goten opened their eyes and saw Ruby standing in front of them.

"Look mom! It's Ruby! Ruby is back!" Goten sounded excited.

As Goten wanted to FireFox out of his mother's grip, Chichi kept Goten in her arms. "Goten stop it! It's not safe!" Chichi shouted.

The lizards stood face to face with Ruby, when the others started falling from the sky. Yukari and Mizore were next, followed by Tsukune and Kurumu.

"We will take care of them! Stay behind us, ma'am!" Kurumu said.

Chichi and Goten immediately stood behind the girls and Tsukune. The Lizards started their next attack, Ruby waves her magic wand and magically made the lizardmen float in the sky.

"They are wide open! Go for it Kurumu!" Ruby shouted.

Kurumu spreads her wings and grew her nails. "Haaaaaahhhh!" Kurumu shouted for her attack.

She speeds up to the floating lizards and attacked them several times with her sharp nails, flying in different directions, hitting them multiple times. Chichi and Goten watched from shock, seeing Ruby perform magic and Kurumu flying.

"Those girls?!" Chichi shouted worriedly.

Tsukune walked up to Chichi and Goten, crouching next to her. "Don't worry ma'am, we are the good guys. You don't need to be scared of them," Tsukune told her understanding.

Chichi grabbed Tsukune by the vest. "What about you! Are you like them?! You are an ogre aren't you!" Chichi asked, shaking the boy around.

"Ah! Well, no, kinda not ehehehe!" Tsukune said uncomfortably.

Chichi then looked back at the girls as they have all finished the lizardmen, knocking them unconscious. Mizore then approached the unconscious lizards.

"You guys won't bother us again, solid ice will keep you in check," Mizore said with a cold look when she froze the lizards in a solid ice mountain.

Ruby, Kurumu, Yukarifirefoxand Mizore all powered down as the coast was clear once again. Tsukune helped Chichi and Goten off the ground. She kept looking around with a strict expression while holding Goten tightly. The little boy looked at her mother while the girls stood in front of Gohan's mother.

"All of you, be honest, who and what exactly are you?" Chichi asked.

They all looked at each other and nod at the woman. Mizore went first. "Mizore Shirayuki, I am a snowwoman," Mizore introduced herself.

"Kurumu Kurono, I am a Succubus," Kurumu introduced.

"Tsukune Aono, Vampire, almost, kinda, maybe?" Tsukune said.

"Yukari Sendo, I am a witch," Yukari said.

Lastly, Ruby continued. "Ruby Tojou, I am a witch as well. That is who and what we are Chichi, we are all monsters like those lizards. We all have a human form and a monster form," Ruby said.

Chichi looked around with widened eyes. Goten looked at his mother when she suddenly puts him down on the ground. Ruby stepped up.

"Chichi, listen, about what happened, I just wanted to say that..." Ruby said when she suddenly got embraced by Chichi.

"I am just happy to see you again! I really missed having you around Ruby," Chichi said gratefully.

"Really? But, I thought..." Ruby questioned her out of confusion.

"I know what I said, I have been thinking about what happened earlier. I actually wanted to hear you say who you are, to see if I can trust you. Goten told me everything that happened when he ran away to find you. Even though I did not like what you tried to do at first, you never thought of it again and actually became really close to me and my family. I can't stay mad at you, even after helping us out today. Goten is talking about you ever since you left, he really missed you. Besides, in my life, I actually should have been used to seeing monsters, I married one after all," Chichi said happily.

"Am I a monster to mom?" Goten asked.

"Of course not Goten, also, isn't there something you want to say to Ruby?" Chichi asked.

Goten quickly jumped into Ruby's arms as she held the boy up. "Goten, I missed you so much little guy," Ruby said.

Goten, in Ruby's arm, got quiet and shed tears. Ruby looked at Goten about why he was so sad all of a sudden. "Goten?" Ruby asked.

Then, Goten softly hits Ruby while he cries his heart out. "I missed you too! Why did you leave me behind! First Gohan goes to school somewhere far, then you left me all alone!" Goten cried.

Ruby knew exactly what the little boy said as embraced the little man. "Goten, I am so sorry for leaving, I didn't want to, but it was for your own safety," Ruby told Goten.

"Will you at least stay a bit longer before you leave?" Goten asked.

"Well..." Ruby said when she then got interrupted by Mizore.

"Ruby, I am sorry for interrupting you, I know this is important to you but we do have more important things to do," Mizore said.

Ruby then went straight to business. "You are right," Ruby said when she then looked at Chichi with Goten in her arms. "Chichi, we need some serious help," Ruby said.

"That reminds me, where is Gohan? And that lovely girl, Moka?" Chichi asked when she looked around.

They group all looked saddened, Chichi saw their faces and Ruby immediately spoke up. "Gohan is just fine, he is somewhere else... fighting the other monsters... with Moka!" Ruby said quickly.

Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu looked at Ruby as she continued. "But that is not important, Chichi, do you have any idea where we can find Piccolo?" Ruby asked.

"Piccolo? He lives on the Lookout, but it takes a very long time to get there, even if you fly," Chichi said.

"Hmmm, is Piccolo the type of guy to fight alongside the good guys? Gohan seems to trust him," Ruby asked.

"Yes, definitely, he had a history of being evil, but Piccolo is truly a good guy now. Gohan really looks up to him," Chichi explained.

"Good to know," Ruby said as she sighs.

"Ruby, what about that other guy Gohan talked about?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, yeah I know who you mean," Ruby said when she then looked at Chichi. "Chichi, are you also familiar with a man named: Vegeta?" Ruby asked.

"Vegeta? Are you sure you want help from Vegeta?" Chichi asked surprised.

"Oh! Trunks' dad?!" Goten said.

"Why? Gohan told us to look for him and Piccolo. What's exactly with Vegeta?" Mizore asked.

"Vegeta has the same history of being evil like Piccolo, but what he did was much worse than Piccolo could have ever done. Anyways, Vegeta is not the type of person to work together with anyone, not even with my husband, Goku, they had their rivalry together and he is definitely not someone who will rely on other people," Chichi said.

"Is there any way we can talk to him? Do you know where he lives?" Ruby asked.

"Vegeta lives together with Bulma at Capsule Corporation in West City. It is that way to the west, just keep flying until you see a huge Capsule Corporation building, you can't really miss it," Chichi explained.

Ruby then puts Goten next to Chichi and bows. "Thank you so much for your help Chichi, it's been really nice to see you again and talk to you like the old days," Ruby said.

"My pleasure Ruby, will you ever visit us again? Goten gets really lonely from time to time when Trunks does not visit him more often," Chichi asked.

"Of course I will Goten, we have to go now," Ruby said when she pats Goten on the head and then looked at his mother. "Chichi, go home, stay out of sight and hide. We will take care of this," Ruby said with great confidence as she handed Goten back to her.

"Okay, Goten, we have to go home! Let's go!" Chichi said as she gave the group one last look. "Good luck all of you," Chichi said when she ran away with Goten in her arms.

The group was left alone in the forest. Ruby closed her eyes and smiled when she only shed a small tear, she then wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Ruby? How do you feel?" Tsukune asked when he approached her.

"Happier than I have ever been, this is just more motivation to stop Cell and Kuyo before they take over this world," Ruby said with her wand in her hands.

"But Ruby, why didn't you tell Chichi about what happened to Gohan? She deserves to know, doesn't she?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't want to worry her even more, besides, you have all seen her when she found out that I was together with them for different reasons. Hearing that her son died is something she can never accept. She would be a broken spirit," Ruby said when she then raised her wand. "Now, up to Capsule Corporation and find Vegeta!" Ruby told them all.

"Ruby, Chichi seemed very hesitant about that guy, is this a good idea?" Yukari asked.

"Honestly, I am not sure, but we have to try, if Gohan relies on him, then we have to take a chance, he can't be that bad, right?" Ruby said.

They rose up in the sky, once again, Ruby held Yukari and Tsukune while Kurumu held Mizore and with Chichi's directions, went to Capsule Corporation in West City.

* * *

 _ **West City, Capsule Corporation**_

Meanwhile, West City was getting surrounded by several monsters, the citizens fleed and took shelter. Bulma rebuild Capsule Corporation into the ultimate shelter for the next big catastrophe after the whole Cell debacle using her special command center. Inside her laboratory, Bulma was on her computer, watching several images of different types of creatures attacking people over the entire city like New York, Tokyo, Paris and other cities like North- and South City, Gingertown and even Nickytown. She watched with a straight face.

"This is bad, how could all of this happen? They don't look like aliens like Goku and Vegeta, more like monsters from fairytales," Bulma said, researching what could have caused this invasion.

Bulma kept researching and noticed that in the sky were several images she hasn't seen before. "Hmmm... what could those cracks in the sky mean? It looks like... a different... dimension? A Monster... Dimension maybe? I need more confirmation on this and run some tests," Bulma said when she kept investigating the crisis.

Trunks then opened the door and ran towards his mother, sitting behind her computer. "Mom, the people in the shelter complain that there is not enough food and water!" Trunks told his mothers.

Bulma then turned her desk chair at Trunks. "Tell them that more is on the way with some blankets, I am kind of busy right now. Somehow these monsters just appeared out of nowhere! I am trying to find the cause of this. There must be a connection between those cracks of another world and those monsters. Maybe it's a world that has always been there and we never knew about it. It's actually really fascinating. Go to your father in the Gravity Chamber, tell him to get to action," Bulma said when she then turned to her computer.

"Mom, why can't I go out there and fight with dad? I am strong enough to take care of them!" Trunks asked with a raised fist.

Bulma suddenly exploded from anger. "You are still a little boy, so don't even think I am going to let you go out there while a monster invasion is threatening our lives! Now go to your father right now, Trunks!" Bulma shouted at the boy.

Trunks put his hands in his pocket and kicked the air from disappointment. "Fine, don't have to yell," Trunks said when he walked out of Bulma's laboratory.

Trunks ran through the hallways of Capsule Corporation and first went to the shelter of the corporation. "Everyone! Food and water are on its way! Stay calm and you will all be alright!" Trunks said when the large group of people calmed down more.

However, in the crowd, just one person was very suspicious as he distinguished himself from the other humans. A man with short brown hair and a business suit on while his eyes were glowing red then walked away from the group of survivors.

Moments later, Trunks stood in front of the door of the gravity chamber. He looked out the window and saw his father in there, training all alone. Inside the chamber, Vegeta was surrounded by several flying robots from Capsule Corporation. With 150 times Earth's gravity activated, Vegeta stood there like a rock, not moving an inch while the robots swarmed him. When they shot their lasers, the Saiyan Prince opened his eyes and moved all over the room, hitting and shutting the robots off one by one with amazing speed.

As all of the robots were shut down, the gravity chamber shuts itself down and Vegeta looked around. Then at his fist. "I can feel it, I am getting stronger," Vegeta told himself.

Then the door of the chamber opened as Vegeta looked behind and saw Trunks walking his way. "Dad! Mom told me to get you!" Trunks shouted.

"Let me guess, I need to go out there and fight for those weaklings?" Vegeta asked when he crossed his arms.

"Well... yeah..." Trunks stuttered with his shoulders up.

"I finished my training, I'll go and take care of them all," Vegeta said as he walked towards the exit of the chamber and walked out.

"Hey, wait for me!" Trunks shouted when he ran after his father.

Vegeta walked through the hallway, on his way to the shelter. As he finally arrived, he saw the large group of people all against the wall. The man in the business suit's eyes was glowing red again as he then transformed.

The man turned into a war zone centaur. A half man, half horse, towering over the humans. The people were shaking in fear as the centaur came closer and closer to them.

"How did that monster get here? Dad! Those people are in trouble!" Trunks said when he looked on his right side.

But Vegeta was gone, Trunks looked at the centaur and the people he threatened and saw that Vegeta was standing in front of the centaur.

"You... you must be... a monster as well..." the centaur spoke.

Vegeta didn't answer, but the centaur continued. "Join me, join us, together, those pitiful humans will be extinct!" the centaur said.

"Who is the one behind all of this!" Vegeta asked.

"You don't need to know that, what do you say? Join me or die!" The centaur shouted at the Saiyan.

"Hmmm..." Vegeta said as he smiled. "You are telling me that you will kill me if I don't join your stupid master?" Vegeta asked.

Then in a quick flash, Vegeta disappeared and flew in front of the centaur. The half man, half horse monster tried to attack the Saiyan Prince, but Vegeta easily dodged his punch and grabbed the monster by the neck with just his right hand, holding him down until he was on his knees, gasping for air.

"Aaahh! Argh..." the centaur choked. "You won't..." the centaur said when Vegeta tightens his grip, even more, chocking the centaur to death.

"You said that if I didn't join you, you would kill me, go on, kill me!" Vegeta told him.

The centaur was sweating and Vegeta held on even tighter with his hand, choking him more and more while he puts his eyebrows down.

"If you don't want to die like a weakling, you better tell me who's the one behind all of this," Vegeta asked.

"I don't... know..." the centaur said when Vegeta tightens his grip, even making the centaur caught blood. "Dargh. Blergh!"

"The clock is ticking, if you want me to let you go in the next 5 seconds, you better tell me what you know," Vegeta prompted the monster.

"Alright! Alright! I just got convinced to join in the invasion or else I would die. The one who told me is named: Kuyo, also known as the Fox Demon! That's all!" the centaur explained.

"Kuyo the Fox Demon? What a stupid name, but good to know," Vegeta said.

"Now, let me go, I told you everything!" the centaur said.

"Okay, I'll let you go... straight to hell that is!" Vegeta said when he snapped the centaurs neck.

"Blergh!" the centaur sounded his last breath.

In his hand, he charged a ki blast and shot the centaur until there was nothing left of him, disintegrating him to dust. Trunks looked at the pile of ash while Vegeta turned to the remaining survivors.

"Trunks... stay inside and watch over these people, if any of them show signs of danger, kill them," Vegeta said when he walked towards the exit of Capsule Corporation.

Once outside of the building, Vegeta looked around as the sky was dark red with monsters flying and giant monsters destroying buildings left and right, punching and kicked in the city. Vegeta raised his hand towards the giants.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta said when he shot a huge ki blast towards the giant.

The monster suddenly looked to his down right side and saw the killing blast coming his way. The monster traveled with the attack far in the sky. Vegeta held his straight, then released it, making the Big Bang Attack explode in the sky, killing the monster.

"Hmph, who's next?" Vegeta said when he looked around when he then saw more monsters flying in the sky.

They gained faster and faster. Vegeta raised his hand once again, but when he looked closer, it was faces he has seen before. Meanwhile, in the sky, Ruby, together with Kurumu looked down the ground and saw Vegeta standing out in the open. Ruby immediately recognized him as the man she saw before in the East District.

"I see, I remember him, he was the one that Moka almost challenged," Ruby said.

"Let's go down and meet with him, hopefully, he is in the mood to talk," Kurumu said when both descended down.

Vegeta recognized them and lowered his hands. Ruby let go of Tsukune and Yukari while Kurumu lets go of Mizore. Ruby and Kurumu landed on the ground, standing face to face with Vegeta.

"You must be Vegeta, right?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph! Gohan's friends, what do you want, I am busy at the moment! I don't have time for conversations," Vegeta asked when he crossed his arms and starred them with a cold and threatening look on his face.

The group all looked around as Vegeta puts his arms crossed, awaiting their answer.

* * *

 **I know that if you guys find many grammar and spelling errors, I editing program is acting weird. I will edit the mistakes this weekend. Also, you might have noticed that I quit the funny ending backstage dialogue. The reason is, playtime is over, and it's time to start the climax of my story. No more funny games, this is the real deal. Also, I said to many of you guys that the story is ending in maybe 3 chapters. I** **just might have to extend the story a couple chapters further before it ends, but nothing is decided yet.**


	23. Help Has Arrived, Trust in Krillin

**_Important Note: Hello everyone, Matthew here for some important information. I recently updated the story with Chapter 24, but for some reason, it does not show itself in the story as being updated. If any of you guys can see the chapter, then there must be something wrong on the site, but if not, please let me know so I can find out what's going on_**

* * *

 _ **Help Has Arrived At Last, Trust in Krillin**_

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Headquarters**_

Inside the headquarters of the student police, Cell was in his office from the time he was still Elleck Rinjou. He sat across a television screen, watching the chaos on Earth continue by watching the news reports. As he watched on, he saw that several monsters he recruited also got monsters on his side he never seen.

"Ah, it seems Kuyo managed to expand the monster army," Cell said as he crossed his arms. "Soon, I will claim the Earth for myself and make my wish," the android said as he then looked on his far right side, showing all of the seven Dragon Balls sitting on a pedestal.

Cell grabbed a remote from his desk and switched to his security camera. The camera showed a prison cell. Inside the cell was Gohan, laying on the ground and not moving a muscle. Cell spoke up.

"When I go to Earth, I'll take you with me, so that you can fade away with the place you call home," Cell exclaimed towards the screen.

Cell then stood up from his chair and opened up the safe. Inside the safe were the 7 Dragon Balls piled up on each other.

"I'll keep the Dragon Balls with me just in case," Cell said when he released his long tail.

He used his tails as a vacuum and sucked the Dragon Balls up inside his being, keeping them safe inside of him until it was time to use them.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Forest**_

In the Forest close to Yokai Academy, Moka, Ginei, and Keito quietly went through the forest, on their way to the Security Committee Headquarters. They passed many bushes and trees, with Moka up front, she decided to speak up on the mission.

"Keito, tell us something about the Security Committee Headquarters," Moka told the spider woman.

"The building is huge, with Security Cameras over the whole perimeter and inside the building itself. If we want to move more swiftly, we have to go to the security room first and get rid of the guards there and the camera footage. Then we can move towards the prison cell underneath the building. That must be the place they keep Gohan," Keito explained to the vampire.

"Where is the security room then? Is it close?" Ginei asked when he looked at the girl.

"Fortunately, it is. When we go inside, we will arrive in the main hall, then we take the door on the far left side. That is the security room," Keito explained.

"Lead the way, Ginei and I will follow you," Moka said.

"No problem," Keito said.

Several minutes later, the trio saw the building in sight and decided to hide in the bushes before entering. Moka looked around and saw that there were 2 guards at the entrance. Above the guards was a camera moving from left to right

"Alright, now Ginei, this is where you come in," Moka said as she looked at the boy with short black hair. "Use your speed and make sure to put those guards somewhere else while Keito and I sneak in. Your speed makes you mostly invisible so the cameras won't pick you up," Moka told him.

"Got it, leave it to me," Ginei said as he left the bush and went to another bush on the far left side.

Ginei only raised his monster energy and used his insane speed, moving the two guards behind the building. The guards themselves noticed a certain wind. When they looked around, they saw that they were not at the entrance anymore.

"Wait! What just happened!" the guard shouted.

"I don't know, a second later, we are here! How did that happen?!" the second guard shouted.

Meanwhile, Ginei arrived back at the girls with haste. "Okay, we got a couple minutes before the guards come back. We can avoid being seen by the camera if you follow me," Ginei told them.

"Come on!" Moka said as she and Keito jumped out of the bush and followed Ginei.

Taking a right, they avoided the sight of the camera and stood in front of the entrance. Keito opened the door with her Security Committee Pass, opening the door. The three walked in and quickly closed the door. As the door was already closed, the two guards returned. They looked around and tried to find out what happened, but they didn't see anything.

"Hmmm..." a guard said as he looked in the right corner. "That was weird," the guard said.

He saw that the camera was stuttering for a moment but then went back to normal as it looked around the area again.

"Hmph, must have been the wind again," the guard said as he kept looking straightforward again.

In the building, Moka, Keito, and Ginei were in the main hall, and luckily, with no guards around the room.

"Alright, now the security room in that door over there," Keito said as she pointed on the door on the far left side.

They immediately went to the security room, Moka ran quickly and firmly kicked the door open. Inside the security room, the student police guard was watching the camera's when he then looked on his right side and saw Moka running towards him.

Before the guard could react, with one single kick, Moka kicked the guard out cold. "It's done, now to get rid of the body, Ginei, bring him somewhere far," Moka said to Ginei.

"Be back in a second," Ginei said as he picked the body up and ran out of the building.

Moka looked at the security camera's together with Keito. They looked around to see if they could find Gohan's location.

"Found anything?" Keito asked.

"No, not yet..." Moka said when she suddenly noticed something on the first screen on the far left side. "Maybe if we changed the viewpoint of the cameras, we can... Wait... look," Moka said as she looked at the screen.

Keito looked as well and saw what she was looking for. On screen, it showed Gohan laying in a prison cell, not moving. Moka kept looking at the screen with down eyebrows.

"Gohan..." Moka mumbled.

Ginei returned back in the security room with the others. "What did I miss?" Ginei asked when he looked at the same screen as Moka.

"It's Gohan! You found him!" Ginei sounded.

"I know exactly where that is, follow me!" Keito said.

Keito and Ginei wanted to leave the room, but Moka kept looking at the security cameras. Keito saw her watching and touched Moka's shoulder.

"Moka, wake up, we have to go now!" Keito told her strictly.

"I know, but before we leave..." Moka said as she rapidly kicked each and every camera screen, making sure that whenever someone returns, they wouldn't be able to watch the cameras for them again.

"Those cameras are not going to bother us again, we'll follow you Keito," Moka told Keito.

Keito, followed by Ginei and Moka ran out of the security room and went on their way to the prison cells.

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corporation**_

Back at Capsule Corporation, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, and Tsukune were face to face with Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince kept watching them with arrogance and annoyance. They all got slightly nervous due to Vegeta's intimidating demeanor. Keeping his arms crossed and staring at the group, Vegeta spoke up.

"What do you want?! I am busy at the moment," Vegeta told them strictly.

Ruby then stepped up to the Prince. "Are you Vegeta?" Ruby asked.

"That's me, now tell me, what do you want from me?!" Vegeta prompted them.

"Gohan told us to find you, we need your help!" Ruby told him.

"Why did Gohan tell you to find me? Does it have anything to do with this invasion of creatures?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, you see, Cell Jr has returned. He managed to beat Gohan and caused all of this chaos!" Ruby explained.

"What did you say? Cell Jr? That little brat is still alive?!" Vegeta shouted as he thought for a moment with his eyes closed.

Vegeta remembered fighting a Cell Jr at the Cell Games, he remembered trying to fight one of them, but they kept punching harder and harder back. He knew at that moment that even those little Cells were stronger than he was.

"Vegeta, can you help us out in our fight against the monsters? We can really use your help," Ruby asked.

Vegeta then slowly mumbled. "Heheheuhuhuh... Ahahahahahaha!" Vegeta laughed.

The group was surprised to see Vegeta just laugh like that. "Uhm, what's so..." Ruby asked when Vegeta quickly spoke up.

"Do I look like a charity case? Why would I help you out? I don't do teamwork, I fight on my own!" Vegeta told them off.

"What?! Why! We can help you out, we know what's really going on!" Kurumu told him.

"Quiet! What makes you think I even need any of you in a battle? I am the strongest being on this planet, a couple of monsters like them are nothing but flies needed swatting one by one," Vegeta said arrogantly.

"Vegeta, you can't take every monster in the world on your own!" Tsukune said as he stepped up.

Vegeta gave him an intimidating stare with downed eyebrows. "What... did you say to me?" Vegeta said threatening which got Tsukune nervous as he stopped his movement.

He tried to move, but it felt like his legs were too weak to move.

Tsukune nervously looked at Vegeta. _"This guy... it's like... my body got paralyzed by his stare alone. I haven't sensed this terrifying sensation since... Gohan went Super Saiyan 2. If he is capable of doing something like that, then how powerful is he?"_ Tsukune thought.

"Now go away, I got more important things to do," Vegeta said as he tried to walk away from the group.

However, Mizore and Yukari blocked the Prince's way as they held their arms horizontal, Vegeta got annoyed by the group.

"Stop it and listen to us!" Yukari said angrily.

"You are getting yourself killed if you keep thinking like that!" Mizore said.

Tsukune nervously looked at Yukari and Mizore. "Guys, stop it, don't make him angry!" Tsukune shouted.

"You better listen to your gullible friend, he can learn you a thing or two," Vegeta told them."Where is Gohan right now?" Vegeta asked them.

"Cell Jr captured him. One of our friends is trying to save him. That is why we need you! If we don't hurry, he's going to die!" Ruby explained.

"So Gohan lost his fight against the Cell Jr? Now he is slowly dying? I see how it goes," Vegeta asked.

"Yeah well..." Ruby said as Vegeta spoke up again.

"Let me give you all some information on what Gohan was truly capable off and why he lost. Gohan did not lose to Cell Jr because he was stronger than him, he lost because he is much weaker than when he was just 11 years old! Gohan is just a fool who does not want to be the strongest warrior to ever lived! He's wasting his true potential and is simply paying the price for it!" Vegeta shouted.

"Hey, don't talk about him like that, he tried his best!" Kurumu shouted offendedly at the Prince.

"Not good enough! You don't know him as long as I do, he did not try at all! Gohan hasn't trained himself for 6 years, therefore his true skills have gone rusty. I remember Gohan in his prime," Vegeta said. "Back then... he fought against 7 Cell Jr's at the same time and crushed them without any mercy in his heart. His sheer energy could blow them all into tiny pieces. Now he can't even beat one of them who got stronger, instead, he decided to go to school and get a girlfriend," the Saiyan Prince explained as he walked passed Mizore and Yukari, who looked back at him.

"Don't get in my way again," Vegeta said as he raised his energy. "First I'll find that guy, Kuyo, then Cell Jr to get my long waited revenge for what that brat did to me," he said as he flew away from Capsule Corporation.

The group was left alone in front of the Capsule Corporation building, they looked at Vegeta flying away. They all took a breather and talked about what just happened.

"Ugh, what a big jerk, how can Gohan put his faith in a guy like him?!" Kurumu asked angrily.

"I don't know, I truly hope he survives, so that I can get at him for his behavior," Mizore said annoyed.

Tsukune was still sweating as he kept looking at the ground. "Don't... Mizore..." Tsukune sounded frightened.

Ruby looked at Tsukune and saw that something was wrong with him. "Tsukune, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know Ruby, but when Vegeta looked at me, I suddenly froze, it didn't feel the same as fear from Kuyo, he felt more... dangerous. Like, invisible power resonating around him... It's really hard to explain," Tsukune said nervously.

Then, Bulma walked out of Capsule Corporation, she saw the group standing outside as she walked towards them with her arms crossed.

"What are you all doing outside? Don't you know it's dangerous? There are monsters invading the planet!" Bulma told them.

They all looked at the scientist, then at each other.

"Get inside the shelter right now, we can discuss the reason why you are even outside later, right now it's important to save as many people as possible," Bulma said as she turned around and walked towards the entrance.

"Sorry, but we don't really have time to take shelter, we got a job to do," Ruby told her.

Bulma stopped walking and looked at the students. "A job? What do you mean? Does it have anything to do with all of those monsters attacking?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, we know exactly what's going on, we solely came for the purpose to ask Vegeta for help, that did not turn out as well as I thought," Ruby told the scientist.

"What! You talked to Vegeta?" Bulma asked when she approached the group. "You actually managed too. He wasn't too rude, was he?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, he was just lovely ma'am," Kurumu said sarcastically.

"I apologize for Vegeta's behavior, he can be a really big jerk sometimes but also very nice if he wants to, in his own way of course," Bulma said as she puts her hands on her hips. "What is it that you said before? You needed help from Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"We needed more allies to fight alongside us. The monsters are from our world. Cell commands them together with Kuyo," Ruby explained.

"Cell? He returned?!" Bulma said shockingly.

"Actually, more like his son, Cell Jr. Gohan tried to fight him, but Cell beat him on the verge of death. Before he got unconscious, he told us to look for Piccolo and Vegeta, we can't get close to Piccolo because he lives at a place we can't reach and Vegeta well... you know how that went," Kurumu explained as she stepped up.

"Even Gohan couldn't beat him? This is really serious, where is he now?" Bulma asked.

"Gohan is being kept in the Monster world at the Security Committee Headquarters, Cell is watching over him, but a couple of our friends are trying to save him, at the end of the day, he will be dead," Tsukune explained.

"Monster World you say? Are all of you monsters too? You look like regular children to me, but then again, Vegeta is a Saiyan and he looks like a human too," Bulma asked.

"Yes, all of us, except for Tsukune, he is still turning, but all of us have our own abilities," Ruby said as she looked at Yukari first. "My name is Ruby, that little girl is Yukari, and we are both witches. The one with blue hair over there is Kurumu, she is a Succubus. And next to her is Mizore, she is a Snowwoman," she explained.

"Unbelievable, you are all monsters I used to grow up with from the fairytales I read! I know all about you!" Bulma said intrigued as she approached all of them out of interest. "I got a question for you, Succubus, do you really use some type of jingle to bewitch men to do whatever you want? If so, why? That seems too cruel and sets a bad example for women all over!" Bulma asked her.

"A jingle? No that's silly, I use my Love Charm, it's a magic spell I cast from my eyes. And Succubi only bewitch men to make the choice of finding our one and only true love. We are on the brink of extinction after all, so what else could I do?!" Kurumu asked.

"I see..." Bulma said as she then looked at Ruby and Yukari. "And you two are both witches? Do you use some type of huge stove to cook your potions and use magic wands with huge warts on your noses?" Bulma asked.

"Well... as the manner of fact... yeah, we kind of do that actually?" Ruby answered.

"But we don't have huge warts on our noses! Don't confuse us from witches in the books you read, that is all just a stereotype!" Yukari said smartly.

Mizore then approached Bulma as she grabbed her shoulder. "Excuse me, Bulma, I hate to interrupt, but we have something more important things to do," Mizore told her.

"You are right... Okay hmmm..." Bulma thought for a moment. "Did you also say you needed help from Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, Gohan's mother told us where to find him, but she explained that he lives in some place we can't reach. Kurumu and I can't fly that high up," Ruby explained.

"You even spoke to Chichi? She was talking about the Lookout, it is indeed very high and unless you are as strong as Gohan, Vegeta or some of the others, you won't get there easily by flying yourself," Bulma said.

"She is right, but I got an idea, what if I take you all to the Lookout so that you can talk to Piccolo yourself?" Bulma asked.

"You can really do that?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course I can, I have a plane that can fly as high as it needs to be, and it can easily go as far as the Lookout," Bulma explained.

"That is amazing Bulma! We really appreciate your help!" Kurumu said happily.

"No problem, as one of the worlds most brilliant scientists, it would be an insult if I couldn't help you out with my resources," Bulma said proudly with her eyes closed and her hand on her cheek from praise.

"Really? How come I never heard of you before?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"What?!" Bulma shouted as she suddenly gained a vein on her head from anger and downed her eyebrows.

The girls quickly silenced Tsukune by holding their hands on his mouth, before Bulma lost it.

"He didn't say anything Bulma, please, the plane?" Ruby asked.

Bulma calmed down and only help on a neutral face. "Right..., I'll be right back..." Bulma said annoyed as she walked away.

The group calmed down and took a breather, letting go of the human boy.

"That was close," Ruby said tiredly.

"Tsukune! When someone wants to offer us help in an invasion, it's best not to insult them!" Kurumu told him strictly as she approached him in his face.

"Sorry, I was just saying, I mean, if she is a world-class scientist, shouldn't she be more well-known?" Tsukune asked.

"Just, watch what you are saying the next time, remember, we are on a mission!" Ruby told him.

Tsukune scratched his back head. "My bad hehe..." Tsukune said as the group calmed down.

* * *

 _ **Security Committee Headquarters**_

Back at the Security Committee Headquarters, Moka, Keito, and Ginei were running on their way to the dungeons, where the prison cells are. Finally, they arrived at a grey door and stood in front of it.

"Keito, is this the door to the dungeons?" Moka asked.

"That's it," Keito told her.

"Good," Moka said when she kicked the door open.

In front were stairs going down. Moka, Ginei, and Keito walked down the stairs. Several minutes later, they arrived on the solid ground. They all looked around and saw the prison cells lined up next to each other on the left and the right side.

They saw several prisoners laying and sitting in their cells. Moka kept her eyebrows down and kept looking until she finally noticed something in the far right corner at the end of the dungeon. Moka ran quickly to the end of the room, as Ginei and Keito looked at the vampire running away.

"Hey Moka, wait!" Ginei shouted as they went after her, but Moka did not listen.

Moka eventually stopped running and stopped in front of the very last prison cell, and only kept staring. Ginei and Keito arrived and looked at the cell. They all saw Gohan sitting in his cell against the wall, still drilled from Cell's Death Beam.

"I'll get him out..." Moka said as she grabbed the prison bars.

"We did it!" Ginei said happily.

She easily ripped the prison bars out of the ground and threw them away. Moka entered the cell and approached him. Holding Gohan's body up, Moka puts her head on her chest. She only heard small faints, but Gohan's heart was still slowly beating.

"You are still alive, now we get out of here," Moka said as grabbed Gohan's body off the ground and held him in her arms.

As Moka walked out of the prison cell, she looked at Ginei and Keito, but also noticed something else. She looked with total shock in her eyes and didn't move anymore until she showed anger. Ginei and Keito saw Moka angrily watching behind them

"Moka? What's wrong?" Ginei asked.

Moka did not answer as the two turned around to what was standing behind them. It was Cell who managed to find the three in the dungeons. He was watching all three of them with his arms crossed and confidence in himself. Ginei and Keito jumped towards Moka as they then stood next to her

"Hmmm... Did you really believe I would just let you escape with him?" Cell asked.

"Damnit, this is a problem," Moka thought.

Cell spoke up. "I have to commend you for coming here and trying to save Gohan. However, you three have a deathwish which I will grant you," Cell intimidated told them.

Ginei quickly raised his monster energy and turned into a werewolf, he used his massive speed and reappeared in front of Cell, punching him towards the wall. Cell easily fell down and kept his eyes closed.

Then, Keito jumped in and raised both her hands. From her hands, she shot two web fluids at the android, binding him in her spider web as much as possible.

"Moka, Ginei! Get out of here right now!" Keito shouted.

"Without you? There is no way we will do that!" Ginei told her.

"If you stay here, Gohan will die! Take him and get out of here!" Keito told them angrily.

"You will die if you stay here, you know that?" Moka asked her.

Keito then looked at Moka with a smile. "I was well prepared for that when I agreed to come with you, I made a lot of mistakes in the past, and I joined the wrong people because of that. Gohan showed me that I can do much better than the Security Committee and he even saved me from my former self. See it as paying off my debt," Keito said.

She then raised her hands and shot more of her web fluid to keep Cell from moving again. Keito only kept watching them from the side and nods at them. Moka nods back at her. "Good luck," Moka said as she went towards the exit of the dungeons.

Ginei first looked at Moka, then back at Keito.

 _"Keito is giving up her life to save Gohan, this is very different from the Keito I knew from a year ago. She was arrogant and proud, but still good at what she did. Then Gohan came along, and she started to change. A rivalry was born which I definitely found interesting. However, when it was revealed that Keito joined the Security Committee, I was afraid she would be just as bad as Kuyo. Luckily, Gohan managed to talk her out of it. Now she is here, making sure Gohan stays alive by giving up hers, there is no greater honor than that,"_ Ginei thought proudly.

Ginei turned towards the exit, but he did not leave yet.

"Stop wasting time and go already!" Keito shouted.

"I know, I just wanted to say that I am proud of you, Keito. You are actually understanding the value of helping people in need. If Gohan wakes up, I'll tell him what you did, he'll be very proud of you," Ginei told her.

"I know Ginei, I know, just go already, I am not going to say it again!" Keito said.

Ginei ran after Moka towards the exit of the dungeons. Keito was left behind with Cell who was still not moving an inch. Keito kept looking at the bio-android until at the moment Moka and Ginei were gone, Cell quickly opened his eyes and ripped the Keito's web off of him. Keito stepped back from the android as Cell just casually got off the ground.

"Well, wasn't that nice? I had some time to think while those kids were on their way out, and I thought of something fun to do with you, with all of you!" Cell sounded as he walked towards Keito.

Keito then stood firm on the ground and watch Cell coming closer and closer to her. "I need to give Moka more time to get out of here," Keito said when she kept watching Cell.

Meanwhile, in the main hall, Moka and Ginei were running away towards the exit of the Security Committee Headquarters. They were approaching the main exit of the building as they were getting closer and closer.

"Almost there!" Moka sounded.

"We made it!" Ginei said.

But then, another voice was heard over the main hall. "I wouldn't leave just yet if I were you!" Cell shouted across the room.

Moka and Ginei heard the android and turned around. What they saw was Cell standing all the way across, but his tail was holding Keito by the neck, as she did not move a muscle anymore.

"Keito!" Ginei shouted.

"Yes, well, she tried, but in the end, she has no idea what I am truly capable off," Cell said.

"Let her go! She had enough!" Ginei shouted angrily.

"Ginei calm down! We can't afford to make mistakes!" Moka shouted.

Then suddenly, Cell let go of Keito as she fell on the ground. "Fine, as you wish, I'll let her go," Cell said casually.

Cell looked down at the ground at Keito and turned her body over, making her lay on her back. Keito opened her eyes and saw Ginei and Moka standing on the ground.

"Why... are you still... here..." Keito mumbled.

Then suddenly slowly appearing from behind, Cell's tail approached the girls on the ground.

"Get out now!" Keito shouted angrily.

And in a quick flash, Cell's tails stabbed Keito right in the stomach as blood was dripping from her body.

"Aaahhh!" Keito shouted from the pain.

Moka and Ginei were shocked to see what happened, Cell just stabbed Keito without mercy. Meanwhile, Cell was sucking Keito's body more and more until her body was getting thinner and thinner, literally sucking the life all out of her. It was horrifying, even for someone like Moka to see Cell absorbing Keito empty.

"Ahahahaaaaahh!" Cell shouted as he kept absorbing her more and more.

Keito stopped moving and fell on the ground. Her body was almost at its limit, and Cell knew that. Keito disappeared from existence, which only left her clothes. Moka and Ginei couldn't believe what just happened and were frozen, not from fear, but from pure shock.

"He... he just..." Ginei stuttered.

"She's dead," Moka sounded.

Cell looked at Moka and Ginei who didn't know what to really think right now. He then spoke up.

"While you two were leaving, I thought of certain ways on how to take care of you. Then, I remember something my father used to do. With my tail, I can suck any life form's energy and use it for myself. However..." Cell said as he looked at the ground. "I don't need monster energy to make myself stronger, instead, I just suck the life out of you until you disappear from existence itself," Cell told them.

Cell then raised both his arms and showed his 10 fingers.

"I am giving you a 10-minute head start, if I were you, I would take it because once I have you in my sight, my tail will enjoy sucking you dry, just like your dear Keito," Cell said as he started the countdown. "1... 2... 3... 4..." Cell counted.

Moka quickly turned around and ran away. Ginei looked behind and went after Moka inside the Yokai Forest. Back in the building, Cell still counted.

"7... 8... 9... 10..." Cell said as he then started to walk towards the exit. "10 minutes, 10 seconds, maybe I am just bad at math, Oh well..." Cell said wittily.

Inside the Yokai Forest, Ginei and Moka were running away from the building.

"I can't believe he did that to Keito," Ginei said frighteningly.

"We have to move right now!" Moka told Ginei while running.

Ginei looked at Moka. "Did that do nothing to you? If he catches us, we are dead! Even if you are a vampire, you should have felt something when he sucked Keito dry like a cup of soda!" Ginei told her.

"Of course I know what Cell did! I am not very sure about everything myself, but we can't let that distract us! Keito is gone, it's too bad, but if we keep thinking about it, then we can just go to Cell ourselves and give up!" Moka told her. "We have to get to the portal, we can hide in the Human World and find a way to heal Gohan's wounds, we do not have much longer," Moka told the werewolf when they were on their way to the portal to the Human World.

* * *

 _ **The Plane towards the Lookout**_

Back in the sky on the route towards the Lookout, Bulma's plane started to get closer and closer to Dende's Lookout. The group was getting annoyed by the turbulence of the plane.

"B-Bulma, how long until we get there? I am getting a bit dizzy," Yukari said sick.

Bulma looked above and saw the Lookout right in sight. "We are here! Get ready for landing everyone," Bulma said as she straightens the plane.

Bulma flies right towards the Lookout and saw Dende together with Mr. Popo standing on the side. The Guardian of Earth looked at the plane landing as they approached it.

Bulma stepped out and met with Dende and Mr. Popo. "Hey Dende, Mr. Popo, how is it going?" Bulma asked.

"Well, we are in a bit of a crisis Bulma," Dende told her.

"I know, that is why I am here, these guys can help us out. They know exactly what's going on," Bulma said as she looked at the plane and pointed at the group that stepped out of the vehicle.

Ruby, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Tsukune walked out of the plane and stood on the Lookout. The sights were astounding, they couldn't believe how high they actually were.

"Unbelievable!" Ruby said surprised.

"This is the Lookout? It's floating in the sky," Kurumu asked.

"Bulma, what's exactly with this place? Is it important?" Tsukune asked.

"This place is extremely important, this is the place where the Guardian of Earth lives," Bulma explained.

"Guardian of Earth?" Mizore asked.

Dende then walked over to the group. "Greetings everyone, my name is Dende, I am the Guardian of Earth, it is nice to meet you," Dende introduced himself.

"Hold on, so the Guardian of Earth is basically a little green monster kid?" Kurumu asked when she crouched to Dende's level.

"I am much older than I actually look, you know," Dende told them.

"You are at least as tall as Yukari," Kurumu said when she crouched down to the little Namekian.

Yukari ran towards Dende and checked height, Dende looked next to him and saw that he was taller than her. "Actually, he is taller than I am, by a lot," Yukari replied.

"Is my height really that important to you all?" Dende asked curiously.

Bulma walked up to Dende and Popo. "Dende, these kids know what's really going on down below with all those monsters attacking," Bulma explained.

Dende then shockingly looked at the group. "You do?!" Dende asked as he walked over to them. "Please, tell me everything. What exactly is going on? Where did all those monsters come from? And who is behind all of this?" Dende asked.

Ruby stepped up to the Guardian. "Those monsters are from a different world. On Earth, there are is a separate world, the current one, as we like to call it, the Human world, and the Monster World, where I and my friends come from," Ruby explained.

"What!? A Monster World?" Dende said when he looked at Mr. Popo next. "Mr. Popo, did you know about a separate the world of monsters?" Dende asked.

"It is a very long story..." Mr. Popo said.

"I know, right?" Ruby said as she stood next to Mr. Popo with her arms crossed.

"Uhmm... of course... but yes, it is the same world Kami knew about ever since he first started as the Guardian of Earth hundreds of years ago. The history of the humans and the monsters is an ancient one. However, Kami never bothered to watch over the monsters because they were more developed, powerful and grown than the humans were. He felt that the Monster World did not need watching over and that he was most needed in the human world to raise them properly. Because of the barrier between the monsters and the humans, Kami thought it was not something to reveal or worry about because the monsters wouldn't want to step foot on Earth without a good reason. They hate the humans, especially the witches, but they are far in the minority so the monsters wouldn't attack, until now. Not even I would have expected the monsters to cross to this dimension," Mr. Popo explained.

"Amazing, a monster and a human world, Mr. Popo, do you know more about all of that?" Dende said intrigued.

"I do, but I will explain it all some other time when all of this is over," Mr. Popo told the little green Namekian.

Yukari, who stood next to Dende, looked at him.

"But, you are the Guardian of Earth, how do you not know of our world? Isn't being a Guardian also about watching over everything that happens on Earth?" Yukari asked as she stood on direct eyesight with Dende.

"Kami, the former Guardian, had hundreds of years of experience, I only started 6 years ago, I am still learning the basics, excuse me. Anyways, what else can you tell me about the recent attacks on Earth?" Dende asked.

"Well, those monsters are part of an army, does the name: Cell, sound familiar?" Mizore asked.

"Cell? I remember him! What does he have to do with it? Is he leading the army?" Dende asked.

"Yes, he build it all together with Kuyo. Cell's son, Cell Jr, has returned after 6 years. He first defeated Gohan and beat him. I'd say we only have minutes before Gohan is dead," Ruby explained.

"What! Gohan is... I can't believe this, Cell Jr has become stronger than Gohan?" Dende asked.

"Listen, Guardian," Kurumu said as she walked over to him.

"Just call me Dende," Dende replies.

"Okay... Dende... Bulma told us that Piccolo lives here with you on the Lookout, is he around?" Kurumu asked.

"Last time I spoke to him, Piccolo was scouting the planet to see what was going on, he is on his way back as we speak. If you all wait here, you will see him in the next couple of minutes," Dende told them.

Mr. Popo then pointed his index finger in the sky and saw a white light coming towards the Lookout. "That won't be necessary," Mr. Popo told him.

Dende looked at the light and saw that it was Piccolo who was already almost there on the Lookout. "Speak of the devil, he is right on time," Dende said.

Piccolo levitated above the Lookout and descents down the ground. He saw Dende and Mr. Popo standing and saw the group on his far right side. He first went to Dende.

"Most of the monsters I encountered didn't give me much information to work with," Piccolo said as he then looked at the students of Yokai Academy. "What are they doing here? Are they taking shelter? Dende, it is forbidden to just keep people shelter here on the Lookout, this is a sacred place," Piccolo told him strictly.

"No Piccolo, they are not regular children, they are monsters, from the other dimension. They know what's going on and why those monsters attacked," Dende told the Namekian.

Piccolo then looked at the group with arms crossed and still an intimidating expression. "So, they are from the Monster World?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, I figured because you are Kami's half, you would know about it as well," Dende told him.

"I do, but not as much as Kami because I am more King Piccolo's reincarnation, and he was sealed away by that time," Piccolo said.

The students got a bit nervous due to Piccolo's height and intimidating look on his face.

"I remember seeing you back in the East District. We are Gohan's friends," Ruby said.

"I remember seeing you as well, what exactly are you doing here?" Piccolo asked.

Yukari quickly approached Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo, you have to help us out! Gohan told us to find you! The world is being attacked by an army of monsters because Cell Jr commands them!" Yukari shouted at the Namekian.

"What? Cell Jr? That little scoundrel. Why exactly did Gohan tell you to find my help? What happened to him? Didn't he beat him? Gohan is much more powerful than Cell Jr," Piccolo asked.

"He had no other options! He tried to fight that Cell Jr, but he was beaten. Cell jr is much more powerful than he is! Our friend is trying to rescue him but if she won't hurry up and heal him, he will be dead!" Yukari told him.

"Gohan..." Piccolo sounded shocking as he thought for a moment. _"A Cell jr survived, and got strong enough to beat someone Gohan? This means trouble,"_ Piccolo thought for a moment.

Tsukune then approached the green man as well. "Mr. Piccolo, Vegeta was being too rude and arrogant to help us out. He is now on his own trying to find Kuyo, one of our own enemies. Can you please help us out in our fight against the monsters?" Tsukune asked.

Piccolo looked at the group of kids and unfolded his arms. As he downed his eyebrows, he approached them. "Alright, I understand what's going on, I am sorry for what I am going to do right now," Piccolo said as he looked at them one by one. "But I cannot help you out," he told them.

Suddenly, Kurumu lost it and threw herself into Piccolo. "You cannot be serious right now! Listen Big Green Man! We already got cursed out by an arrogant jerk! Now we went all this way to ask for your help, and you won't even help us! I am starting to think Gohan has selfish friends!" Kurumu shouted angrily.

Piccolo pulled Kurumu off of her. "I never told you that I would just leave you without help, I am saying that I cannot help you out," Piccolo said as he walked towards the other side. "I will look for your friend that is watching over Gohan and make sure she stays alive. If we want to beat Cell, we will need Gohan and Vegeta's help. One Senzu and he will be back on his feet again, I did not forget all of you. You are all evenly important to save the world," Piccolo explained.

Kurumu then looked questioned at the Namekian. Tsukune wanted to know something of Piccolo.

"Mr. Piccolo, I had a question, you are familiar with Vegeta right?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, why is that?" Piccolo asked.

"I can't sense others like you and my friends can, but there was just something about Vegeta that rubbed me the wrong way. The way he looked at me felt very dangerous," Tsukune asked.

"I know what you mean, Vegeta can be very threatening. Next, to Gohan, Vegeta is not one of the people you want to piss off. But let me guess, he probably said that he would handle it all on his own, right?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, he said that! Why?" Kurumu asked.

"When he said that, he was definitely not bluffing. Vegeta has been training for years after the Cell Games, while Gohan studied and went to school. Gohan's power has become very rusty so he is not as strong as he used to be. Right now, it's fair to say that Vegeta is the strongest fighter we have at the moment," Piccolo explained.

Ruby stepped up to him. "Piccolo, we can't worry about Vegeta right now, he is too much on his own to be a help to us. It's best that we just focus on everyone that can help. If you can't help us, then do you know someone that can?" Ruby asked.

Piccolo smiled as he looked above in the sky. "As the manner of fact, help has just arrived, I sensed his energy coming this way for several minutes," Piccolo said.

The group was looking around to see who Piccolo was talking to. From the sky, a little bald man with an orange gi landed on the Lookout and walked over to the group.

"Hey Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo! Nice to see you all!" Krillin politely greeted them.

"Krillin, after 6 years, you are back in action. Are you ready for this? Did you make sure 18 and Marron are save?" Piccolo asked.

"They are all save on Master Roshi's island, if something happens, 18 can protect them all. She is an android after all. She even cut my hair so that it feels like the old days. Anyways..." Krillin said as he looked at the group of kids. "Uhhmm... who are those kids?" Krillin asked when he looked at the group.

"I am Ruby, this is Kurumu, that's Yukari, Tsukune, and Mizore. And who are you exactly?" Tsukune asked.

"My name is Krillin, did Gohan never tell you about me? You guys went to Piccolo, so he must have told you about me as well," Krillin questioned them.

"No, he only told us to find help from Piccolo and Vegeta, he never mentioned someone named Trillin," Tsukune replied.

"It's Krillin, and I'm gonna have to talk about Gohan about that, that really hurts you know?" Krillin said offendedly.

"Talk about that later Krillin, listen closely, you go with them down to Earth and drive the monsters back to their world, I will go look for Gohan and his friend to make sure they stay alive. We will never know what Vegeta'll do, but just expect him to show up one of these moments like he always does," Piccolo explained.

"Wait, so this little bald guy is going to help us?" Ruby said as Tsukune approached him.

"He said his name was Crillin," Tsukune said.

"It's Krillin with a 'K', is there something wrong with me?" Krillin said annoyed with his arms crossed. "Geez, is it National Offend Krillin Day? Do you all take turns now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Apologies, but how exactly can you help us out? Do you have special abilities like we do? You don't look very special with those dots on your head, and you are smaller than Dende," Kurumu asked the little bald monk.

"Hey!" Krillin yelled angrily at the witch.

Piccolo then quickly spoke up. "You shouldn't doubt his abilities, Krillin is one of the strongest human fighters on Earth. He can definitely help you all out in the fight," Piccolo explained.

"Well... I don't exactly know how strong Tien is, but then again, I am starting to doubt if he is even human," Krillin said as he then looked at the group. "Look, I can still be a strong fighter, I will get the hang of things really quickly, you can count on me, promised!" Krillin said while in his head. _"I hope everything plays out just fine,"_ Krillin thought troubled.

"Krillin, you lead them through the fight, make sure they stay safe until Gohan and I are there to help you all out," Piccolo told him.

"Yeah sure, you can count on me hehe!" Krillin said confidently yet slightly nervously

"Okay, I think we can do this, what will do next?" Ruby asked.

"First, I drop you all off back on Earth, then you can begin your mission," Bulma said.

Krillin, Ruby, Kurumu, Tsukune, Mizore, and Yukari went towards Bulma's plane. "Okay everyone, step inside the plane, we are leaving," Bulma told them.

Krillin was last, but Piccolo held Krillin's shoulder as well before he stepped in. "Krillin, can we talk for a moment?" Piccolo asked.

"Sure Piccolo," Krillin said as he followed Piccolo.

The two were alone somewhere the others couldn't hear them. "Krillin, you retired 6 years ago from fighting, are you sure you can handle this?" Piccolo asked.

"To be fair, I am pretty nervous about all of this. I am actually more worried about Gohan. You saw how they treated me, they don't trust me," Krillin told the Namekian.

"You will earn their trust, just show them what you are capable off, you have the skill to do what most humans can dream off," Piccolo said understanding.

"And Cell jr managed to beat him, you think someone like you or Vegeta can beat Cell jr?" Krillin asked.

"I am not sure, but if we have Gohan and Vegeta together, we have a good chance. There is something else I want to talk to you about," Piccolo said as he then continued while watching the plane, seeing Gohan's friends. "Those... kids, they seem to be from the same kind as those monsters attacking Earth, meaning they have special abilities like we do. I cannot help you out because I am too busy finding Gohan. Are you okay, keeping them all save on your own? This is the first time we cannot help you out right away," Piccolo asked with his hand on his shoulder.

"I wasn't sure about all of this, but if I showed them that I was nervous about this invasion, it would make me look bad in front of them. They wouldn't trust me. They already think I am just a little bald guy. You really think I can handle being a leader to them?" Krillin asked.

"I am sure you can, you are a powerful fighter, the only problem is your self-confidence. Remember what you are capable of. You have the same attack technique as Goku, and the Destructo Disk is your best weapon out there. Only use it if you have no other choice, and remember the techniques Master Roshi thought you. Do whatever you can to protect them and yourself, we are counting on you," Piccolo told him confidently.

"Thanks, Piccolo, knowing that I think I will be just fine," Krillin said with great confidence.

Bulma then called Piccolo and Krillin out. "Hey, are you guys done talking? We really have to get a move on!" Bulma told them.

"I am coming!" Krillin said as he looked back at Piccolo one last time. "Good luck finding Gohan," Krillin said.

"Good luck fighting the monsters," Piccolo said.

"I already received as many Senzu as possible from Korin, take a couple with you as well," Piccolo said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the Senzus.

He handed a couple of them to Krillin, as the little bald monk grabbed them from Piccolo's hand.

"Thanks, Piccolo, I'll definitely need them," Krillin said.

Krillin then ran towards Bulma's plane and stepped in. The plane took off and flew off the Lookout, back to Capsule Corporation. Piccolo was left on the Lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo. The Namekian looked at the guardian.

Piccolo then turned around. "I am going to look for that blue portal that girl was talking about. If there is anything I need to know, tell me," Piccolo said as he raised his energy and flew into a different direction from the Lookout.

Dende and Mr. Popo looked at Piccolo flying away. Dende and Mr. Popo were left alone to watch over the Earth and how it would all play out.

While Piccolo was flying, he closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. _"Kami, where is this portal towards the monster world,"_ Piccolo thought in his head.

As he kept focusing, Piccolo suddenly noticed several images of the portal and where it used to be, receiving visions of the entrance by accessing Kami's memories. At least, this worked, and Piccolo could see the entrance to the Monster World in his mind.

"There it is, time to go!" Piccolo said when he speeds up.

* * *

 _ **Yokai Forest.**_

Moka and Ginei were still fleeing into the forest, on their way to the portal towards the human world. With Gohan in her arms, Moka had it a bit tougher to keep up with Ginei.

"Moka, we have to hurry up, kick it up a notch!" Ginei shouted.

Moka only downed her eyebrows. She then threw Gohan's body up and puts him on her shoulder, carrying him with one arm on her shoulder. Therefore, the vampire was able to catch up with Ginei.

As Moka started to get closer to him, suddenly, a tall shadow started to appear. Cell was flying right behind Ginei, gaining closer and closer. Moka saw the android behind him.

"Ginei! Behind!" Moka shouted.

Ginei looked behind and saw Cell standing. "Hello? My precious meal," Cell said menacingly.

Cell's tail started to get closer to Ginei next. But the short black haired boy quickly raised his energy and transformed into a werewolf.

"No, you won't!" Ginei shouted.

The second he got a chance, he used his speed to get away and avoid being absorbed by him. Ginei stood next to Moka, trying to help her keep Gohan save by standing in front of her.

Cell looked at the two. "Impressive speed Ginei! You at least put up more of a fight than the girl did," Cell said when he stood still and crossed his arms.

"What?!" Ginei howled angrily at Cell.

"Don't, he's just making you angry for you do something stupid," Moka told him as she tried to calm down.

"Well, it's like I said. There is something you don't know about Keito, she actually did not put up a fight at all," Cell explained.

Ginei kept gritting his teeth, Moka used her free hand to keep Ginei calm by holding his shoulder. Cell continued.

"Right after you two left, I was free from her weak spider web. What she did was... going on her knees... and begging me to let you go and take her instead. Keito was nothing more than a weakling from the beginning to her end, a sad excuse for a monster. I thought about it at first, but then, I had a much better idea. Killing her would mean she can't embarrass herself anymore," Cell explained.

Ginei couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to speak up, he wanted to do something about Cell and got infuriated.

"Stop talking about Keito like that!" Ginei shouted.

"Then, make me stop, I am right here!" Cell told him when he spreads his arms.

"Ginei! He's doing this on purpose! Don't be an idiot!" Moka shouted.

But Moka's efforts were in vain, Ginei rushed Cell with as he slashed himself into Cell, using his sharp wolf claws. But the android easily avoided all of Ginei's attacks. In between the skirmish, Cell grabbed Ginei's arm, holding him.

"This was easier than I thought, hahaha!" Cell said as his tails started to approached Ginei.

"Damn!" Ginei sounded.

Cell's tail went in with several stabs but using his speed, the werewolf managed to avoid the fatal blows from Cell. Every time Ginei was avoiding the stabs, he kept looking at Moka for a second. Stab after stab, he looked for a split second, trying to give her a sign.

Moka finally noticed the looks Ginei gave. _"While he is busy with me, you go to the Human world... I see now... you are prepared as well..."_ Moka thought.

Ginei smiled as he figured out that Moka finally understood it. Thus, the werewolf jumped behind Cell, making him turn around while his tail was still trying to get Ginei.

As Cell turned around, Moka quickly ran away from the area. Ginei saw that Moka was gone and smiled. The werewolf stopped resisting and turned back to his human form. He kept his head down. Cell looked at the young man.

"I give up, I can't win, especially when there is no full moon, my powers cannot help me out this time," Ginei said calmly.

"Hmm... so, your plan to let Moka go worked out well enough for you?" Cell asked.

Ginei only raised his head and kept a neutral face. "Why... you know what I was planning all along, why did you still play along and let Moka go?" Ginei questioned the android.

"Because... like I said earlier... this is just a fun game for me, so why not play along before I execute my plan?" Cell said when he walked over to Ginei with his tail slithering behind him.

Ginei closed his eyes and waited for what's coming next. Meanwhile, Moka managed to leave the Yokai Forest just in time and arrived at the destroyed Yokai Schoolyard. She looked around the area and in the distance, she saw the huge blue sphere which was the portal to the Human World.

"Almost there," Moka said as she continued towards the portal.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" a loud scream was heard in the forest.

Moka looked behind and recognized that scream, it was Ginei who met his end at Cell's tail. Moka decided to not let it distract her and get to the Human World.

"I am the only one left, if Cell gets me, then we both die together Gohan," Moka said while going right towards the portal in the distance.

Then suddenly, a ball of energy hit the ground right in front of Moka, blowing her and Gohan away. Moka fell to the ground, wiping the dust away, Cell was standing right in front of her with his energy around his body.

Moka was still laying on the ground, she looked next to her and tried to keep Gohan behind her.

"Well then... I guess it's game over, I win. Perfect!" Cell said.

Moka jumped off the ground and raised her energy. She rushed Cell with speeding kicks all over his body, but Cell dodged all of them rather easily. The android pushed the vampire away with only as much as his energy.

Moka fell back while Cell stood tall.

"A pointless effort, but it's time for you to meet your friends in death," Cell told her as his tail started slithering again.

Moka kept watching the android with downed eyebrows. _"Damn, what else can I do?"_ Moka thought to herself.

"You are mine!" Cell shouted when his tail quickly approached Moka.

Moka closed her eyes. "I am sorry Gohan, I couldn't help you anymore," Moka said.

Moka kept her eyes closed and awaited what was coming next. The only thing she heard were grunts. She noticed that she was still unharmed and thus, she opened her eyes to look what happened. What came next was a shock to both Cell and Moka.

Cell's tail got grabbed by none other than the green Namekian himself, Piccolo. With his cape wavering in the wind, the Namekian stood in front of, starring him down. Cell couldn't believe it, that someone like Piccolo managed to find him.

"Piccolo? You!" Cell said shocked.

Moka looked at the Namekian in front of her. "So... that's Piccolo, the one Gohan was talking about? That means that those other guys managed to find help, just in time," Moka said as she then stood up from the ground.

She looked at Gohan and picked him up as well, holding him on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Piccolo gave him an intimidating look, but then, Cell smiled as well.

"So, you are involved in this as well, Piccolo?" Cell asked.

"You really are alive like those kids said. Which Cell Jr are you exactly?" Piccolo asked.

"Which one? I am the Cell Jr that specifically fought Vegeta," Cell jr told him.

"Oh, that annoying little brat, I remember you now," Piccolo said.

The green man pulled Cell's tail towards him and punched him in the face, making the android step back several feet.

"Urgh!" Cell grunts in the process. "Why you!" Cell jr shouted.

Cell rushed Piccolo as they entered a fast skirmish. Piccolo blocked every hit Cell dealt with him. In between the speeding rush, Cell went in with a right kick, Piccolo blocked it with a left backhand. Afterward, Piccolo punched Cell in the stomach, making the android spit. Cell raised his head and saw that Piccolo was charging energy in both his hands on point blank range.

"Light Grenade!" Piccolo shouted when he shot a huge ki blast at Cell, making him travel with the beam through the sky.

The three were saved for the moment, Piccolo took a deep breath and looked at Moka.

"You are the one those other kids were talking about? The one that saved Gohan from Cell?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, at the cost of 2 others that died to get us away from Cell. Good that you arrived," Moka said.

"Thanks to the former Guardian, I had clear directions and came as quickly as I could," Piccolo said as he approached Moka. "We need to get back to Earth, we can help Gohan there without Cell in our way," Piccolo told her.

Moka and Piccolo turned around and looked at the blue portal, Piccolo flew and Moka ran as fast as she could. Finally arriving, Piccolo and Moka entered the blue portal and went on their way to the Human world.

Meanwhile, Cell recovered from Piccolo's Light Grenade. He looked around and quickly rose up into the sky. He scouted the area and noticed that Piccolo and Moka were gone.

"Damn, they went back to Earth," Cell said as he flew towards the portal. "They won't get away that easily!" Cell shouted as he speeds up and went in pursuit.

Through the portal, Piccolo and Moka arrived back in the Human World, somewhere in Japan. Piccolo looked behind and noticed that Cell was right on their trail inside the gateway.

"We have to hide for now," Piccolo said as he walked away.

Moka stood still with Gohan on her shoulder. "Why? You just kicked his butt earlier, aren't you strong enough to fight Cell?" Moka asked curiously.

"I can't fight an enemy I don't truly know. For starters, when I came through that portal, I couldn't sense his energy. I only saw him when he was approaching you. He is basically invisible to me right now. So I will avoid fighting him for now unless I have no choice," Piccolo said.

He looked around and saw an abandoned house in the distance away from the portal. "Follow me," Piccolo said when he went towards the house.

Moka followed him as they went inside and stayed put. Finally, Cell came through the portal, he looked around the area and only saw ruin. He tried to find Piccolo's energy signal since Gohan's signal was almost to not detectable anymore.

"They can't be that far!" Cell said annoyed as he looked around.

He then raised his hand and blasted several ruined houses, trying to see if they were hiding. After blowing up the already destroyed homes, Cell still couldn't find them. Meanwhile, Piccolo and Moka still took shelter from the android.

Cell then rose up in the sky trying to get a better look. "Piccolo! You won't escape me! When I find you, you will beg me to end your life!" Cell shouted angrily.

He then focused his energy in his hands one more time and prepared to release a Kamehameha wave, trying to destroy the entire area.

"Piccolo! If you don't come out right now, I will destroy not only this entire area but the planet as well! Piccolo!" Cell shouted as he posed with his hands next to his sides, focusing energy in the cup of his hands.

His energy kept increasing. Piccolo and Moka were still hidden. He couldn't sense Cell, but he knew that Cell was not bluffing about blowing up the world just like his father used to do.

"Cell is serious, if we stay here, he will blow up the entire world," Piccolo said troubled.

"He's just bluffing, he does not want the world to be destroyed! He needs it too much," Moka told him.

"Does not matter if he is bluffing or not, I have no choice but to face him now," Piccolo said as he approached Moka. "Here are two Senzu, make sure Gohan eats them. The beans won't work if he can't chew them up," Piccolo explained when he gave Moka 2 Senzu.

Moka grabbed the beans from Piccolo's hand. The Namekian then walked towards the door.

"I'll keep Cell busy as long as possible, take the backdoor and get as far away from here as possible," Piccolo told the vampire.

"Piccolo, are you strong enough to fight Cell? You are not going to sacrifice yourself?" Moka asked.

"No, I cannot sense his energy, so I am just gambling," Piccolo said as he looked at the vampire. "Cell has been in your world before, is there anything I need to watch out for? Something new he did?" he asked.

"The others told me that he has an even stronger form than his father. They said that he has an Ultimate form which surpasses his father's Super Perfect form, I didn't get that many details," Moka explained.

"Stronger than when Cell returned more powerful? Hmm... I'll see what happens next," Piccolo said as he walked towards the door. "Get out of here, and make sure Gohan stays alive, I am going to confront Cell," Piccolo said as he walked through the door.

"Not so fast..." a voice spoke from a dark corner.

Moka and Piccolo were not alone in the ruined house. From the corner were bright white eyes shining, a man in a white robe. From the dark, he appeared towards them, the headmaster of Yokai Academy himself.

"Tenmei Mikogami?" Moka asked.

Piccolo looked at Moka. "You know that guy? Is he an enemy or a friend?" Piccolo asked.

"He is the headmaster of the school Gohan and I go to," Moka said as she then looked at the headmaster. "Ms. Nekonome told us that after Cell attacked, you suddenly disappeared," Moka said.

"That is right. The reason for my disappearance was because I saw the disastrous future Cell planned for both the Earth and the Monster World. I watched over the fight between Gohan and Cell, and seeing his power, I decided to work on my Black Arts to make sure the spells I have planned for him are strong enough to seal him away," Mikogami said as he walked up to Piccolo. "I have overheard your conversation with Moka, Piccolo, we will have to work together to defeat Cell," The Exorcist explained

"So you say you have something that will trap Cell forever?" Piccolo asked.

"Exactly," Mikogami told him.

"Hmm... then it is worth a shot if we can trap him, I can send him somewhere we will never see him again...let's go... Mikogami," Piccolo said as he then looked at Moka. "Go, find a safe place and heal Gohan's wounds, he does not have much time," Piccolo told her.

Moka then looked at Gohan and puts his body on her shoulder, leaving the house from the back door. Once outside, Moka looked around, trying to make sure the area was safe. She then quickly ran into the straight direction, away from Cell, Piccolo, and Mikogami. Piccolo looked at Mikogami and nod at each other. They left the house and walked outside.

Both beings were standing outside, Cell, who was still in the sky, saw the two and descents to the ground, facing them 2 against 1. Cell looked especially at Tenmei Mikogami.

"Tenmei Mikogami, at last, you came out of hiding," Cell said with his arms crossed.

"I used to think you were a student of honor, even I couldn't see through your schemes, even as my enemy, it's impressive that you even fooled me with my own magic to make yourself appear human," Mikogami explained.

"Honestly, I couldn't believe no one saw through me in the first place, you are all dense if you ask me," Cell said as he then looked at Piccolo. "Where is Moka? That vampire took something that belonged to me," he asked.

"They are both long gone, help arrived before you came and..." Piccolo said as he laughed for a moment. "Gohan is on his way to the Lookout right now, he'll be better soon when Dende heals him," Piccolo told him.

"What! You filthy slug! You will pay for that! After I am done with you two, I'll go to the Lookout myself and take care of him once and for all!" Cell shouted angrily.

"You are not going anywhere, if you want Gohan, you are going to have to go through us," Piccolo told him.

Cell then stood tall and smiled. "Alright, you said it, I'll go 'through' you," Cell said confidently.

In a quick flash, Piccolo and Cell disappeared, leaving Mikogami on the ground. The two have entered a speeding skirmish. Piccolo dodged Cell's roundhouse kick, as Cell blocked Piccolo's meteor smash from above his head. Mikogami, back on the ground, was watching Piccolo, then puts his head down and puts his arms together.

"This spell is specially made for Cell, if Piccolo can keep him in place for long, I can initiate the sealing technique, and Cell will be trapped forever," Mikogami said.

His monstrous aura started to increase dramatically. While Cell and Piccolo were fighting, Cell noticed energy resonating from below as he looked down. He saw that the headmaster of Yokai Academy was generating a lot of energy. He punched Piccolo straight in the face, stunning him for a moment.

"Daragh!" Piccolo said when he fell back.

Cell then quickly flew down the ground to catch Mikogami. But before he could reach him, Cell got kicked in the hip by the Namekian once again.

"You are a real pain, you know that?" Cell told him.

"I have been told," Piccolo told him.

"Whatever you and Mikogami are planning, it won't work! My power can't be surpassed! You cannot win from me!" Cell told them proudly as he clenched his fist tightly and raised his energy, generating it around his body, showing a gold glow.

"We'll see about that," Piccolo said when he raised his energy as well, showing a purple glow generating around his body.

While Piccolo and Mikogami were fighting Cell, Moka was somewhere far, somewhere she did not recognize. She kept walking to find a place to give Gohan the medicine he needed.

"Almost save," Moka said as she kept walking at the side of the road.

* * *

 _ **In the sky towards Capsule Corporation, West City**_

Meanwhile, in Bulma's plane, Krillin, together with Ruby and the others were discussing the situation and what is going on in the Human world right now.

"Wow, all of that really happened? You are all from a school exclusively for monsters?" Krillin asked.

"Our world has been hidden from Earth since the Three Dark Lords founded Yokai Academy," Ruby explained.

"And all those things you went through, while I have been living my life, Gohan and Moka went through all that trouble? And to top it all of, in the end, they even liked each other? What incredible stories you guys have. Is everything alright?" Krillin asked.

They all looked at each other, as Kurumu then spoke up. "I'm totally fine with everything Krillin," Kurumu said normally. "I had a crush on Gohan for a very long time after he saved my life from Moka, I even saw him as my destined one. But after Gohan confessed how he truly felt, I was not mad at all. I could see the sincere in his speech on his true feelings. Moka is never the type of person to show her emotions, like you mentioned before, she kind of behaves like Vegeta. There was even a time where she would just kill you if you even looked at her funny. The only one who actually stood up to her was Gohan because he had the power to do so. I guess that is what sparked some interest in him. When she returned back to us recently and faced off against Kuyo, she was not fighting for herself or because she wanted Tsukune's blood not to be spilled. She fought exclusively for Gohan and to save his life. "As long as I am alive, Gohan won't die," were her exact words. After that, I accepted reality," Kurumu explained happily.

"Kurumu is right, Gohan did a lot for all of us, and he never asked anything in return. He saved our lives numerous times. The best thing Kurumu and I can do is to accept that he likes Moka and that we will not interfere anymore. Moka makes Gohan happy, and Gohan actually managed to make her happy, even if she does not want to show it, we know better," Yukari explained.

"That is very mature of you guys. It must have been hard at first to face reality. I am sure that you will get over it really quickly, you'll find your destined one," Krillin said understanding.

"Thank you Krillin, it really helps a lot," Kurumu told him gratefully.

Bulma spoke from the intercom. "Everyone, we will arrive at Capsule Corporation in 5 minutes!" Bulma spoke.

Krillin then stood up from his seat. "It's showtime," Krillin said as he continued. "Are you all well prepared? You are not tired or anything?" Krillin asked them.

"Well, flying the others around all the time is pretty tiresome," Ruby said.

"Yeah, very true," Kurumu said in agreement.

Krillin then reached into his pocket. "Then I got something that will help out..." he said.

From his pocket, he grabbed several Senzu and showed them to the group.

"Huh? Aren't those the same beans Gohan had with him that time with Kuyo?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, they are Senzu, they would come in pretty handy, you have enough, Krillin?" Ruby asked.

"I got plenty of Senzu, all of you can take one, it will heal all your wounds and restore your energy and stamina. With these beans, you will be able to fight at full 100 percent," Krillin told them.

They all grabbed a Senzu and ate them, except for Tsukune who stayed out of it. Krillin then looked at Tsukune.

"Won't you eat a bean Tsukune?" Krillin asked.

"No, I don't need one, giving one of them to me would be a waste right now," Tsukune said.

"Oh, that's right, you told me... Are you feeling well enough? You told me about all the times you felt Moka's vampire blood inside of you," Krillin asked.

"I last felt it when I was with Gohan and Moka on the schoolyard, but after that, I didn't feel anything anymore. That does not matter anymore, all I want to do is help out as much as I can," Tsukune explained.

"Everyone is useful, especially you Tsukune, we can always use more help," Krillin said inspiring with a smile towards the boy.

Tsukune then smiled at the little bald monk. Bulma finally landed the plane safely on the ground. She then turned on the intercom. "Everyone, we landed!" Bulma told them.

Krillin then clenched his fist. "Is everyone ready!" Krillin asked.

"We are ready, aren't we guys?!" Ruby said when she grabbed her magic wand.

"Yes, bring it on, those beans are heavenly, I feel much better now," Kurumu said showing her long nails.

"Me too, let's go," Mizore said as she raised her energy, showing ice around her body.

"Let's kick some butt out there!" Yukari shouted when she raised her magic wand.

The entire group jumped out of the plane and looked around the area. They have arrived back in West City, the situation was still the same. The monsters attack the buildings and its people with giants rampaging around the city.

Krillin stepped out first. "Gosh, all of those monsters..." Krillin said as he looked around the city.

Ruby, Kurumu, and Mizore stepped out, followed by Yukari and Tsukune. The group then stood next to Krillin. The bald monk looked around as Bulma stepped out of the plane as well and pushed a button on the side. The plane turned into a capsule as she puts it in her capsule case. She then approached the group.

"Good luck everyone, if you need any help, come back to Capsule Corporation, I'll help however I can," Bulma told them.

"Thanks, Bulma, but we will be fine," Krillin said.

Ruby turned serious and looked at the group. Behind the group was a giant cyclops trying to push a giant tower over.

"That cyclops!" Ruby shouted as she pointed at the cyclops and the tower.

"It's going to destroy that tower!" Bulma shouted.

The others looked as Krillin focused for a moment. He tried to pick up several energy signals in the building. He indeed noticed that there were still a lot of people inside.

"We have to stop that monster before he kills all the people inside!" Krillin shouted.

"Krillin, you can fly too, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, easy," Krillin said.

"Then you, me and Kurumu try to stop the cyclops from the sky!" Ruby said as she then looked at Yukari and Mizore. "Yukari, Mizore, try to slow the cyclops down from the bottom! Tsukune, lead the humans safely out of the building from the entrance," Ruby said.

"You got it!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Tsukune, Mizore, Yukari, tell the people to come at Capsule Corporation and that they will be safe with me," Bulma told them.

"Okay, Bulma!" Tsukune told her.

Krillin powered up first, secondly Kurumu and Ruby grew their wings. As they were ready, they quickly flew towards the giant in the distance. Yukari, Mizore and Tsukune ran towards the building to help the humans to get out of the building before it either collapsed or the cyclops smashed through it.

In the sky, Krillin shot several energy blasts at the cyclops' head, gaining its attention while Kurumu slashed the behemoth with her long nails. Ruby used several spells to make the cyclops dizzy, trying to dislocate his attacks.

"Alright! You guys! Help the people out safely before we take care of him!" Krillin shouted down below.

In front of the huge building and the cyclops, Mizore froze the cyclops' feet as Yukari hardened the snowwoman's ice. Tsukune then went to the entrance and used his shoulder to opened the door. When he looked inside, he saw the people scared against the wall. He made the way free for the other people.

"Everyone! We got the situation under control! You all need to get out of here and take shelter in Capsule Corporation! Bulma will help you out! Go now! Go!" Tsukune shouted.

The people looked around and at each other, they then stood up and quickly ran to the exit of the building. They all exited the building before it would collapse. Tsukune stopped one person from leaving.

"Sir, do you have any idea if there are more people inside the building?" Tsukune asked.

"I think so, most of the people were on the first floor, but I think there are still more in the building!" the man said.

"Alright, I know enough, thank you," Tsukune said as the man ran out of the building.

The huge crowd ran quickly towards Capsule Corporation where Bulma was waiting for them at the entrance. She quickly opened her doors and made way for the people of West City.

"Everyone get in! Get yourself comfortable in the main room where my son and the guards are going to help you further," Bulma told them, crowd.

Back at the cyclops, Krillin, Ruby, and Kurumu still kept him busy to give Tsukune, Mizore and Yukari time to get the people out of the building. Tsukune spoke up to the group that was flying near the cyclops.

"Krillin, Ruby, Kurumu! We need some more time to get the other people out of the building, can you guys do something about the cyclops?!" Tsukune asked.

"We will figure something out!" Krillin shouted as he then raised his energy. "You guys! I am going in!" Krillin said when he flew towards the cyclops.

Krillin rushed the cyclops and punched him right in the one eye he had, stunning the monster as he stepped away from the building while holding his eyes. Krillin cheered from his successful assault.

"I did it! Haha!" Krillin shouted happily.

The cyclops stepped further and further away from the building. Which left Krillin, Kurumu, and Ruby to face him alone. The cyclops brushed Krillin's attack off and looked in front of him, seeing the three flying and growled loudly.

"Shut up you big fat blob!" Kurumu shouted.

The cyclops looked at the Succubus and tried to grab her, but Kurumu avoided the monster's grasps and kept rapidly slashing him. But the slashed did nothing as he was just too big to get hurt.

Kurumu flew away from the cyclops. "Damn, still nothing?" Kurumu asked.

Then, from behind, the cyclops' hand quickly approached Kurumu and hit her from behind.

"Aah!" Kurumu shouted when she fell down the ground.

"Kurumu!" Krillin shouted as he quickly went down the ground.

Kurumu kept falling down further and further until Krillin caught her up in mid-air and stood safely on the ground.

"Wow, that was close, thanks, Krillin," Kurumu said gratefully as she stood on her feet again

"No problem, but try and stay with us, don't lose your cool," Krillin told her.

"Sorry, he just annoyed me, we have to take care of him, as soon as possible," Kurumu said.

Then, from above, Ruby quickly called out the two who were standing on the ground.

"Krillin, Kurumu! Above you!" Ruby shouted.

The two looked above and saw that the cyclops tried to squashed them by stepping on them with his foot. Krillin immediately pushed Kurumu out of the way.

"Get out of the way!" Krillin said in the process.

Kurumu fell back as instead, Krillin got squashed by the cyclops himself. Kurumu looked at the place Krillin was and saw that he disappeared underneath the cyclops' foot.

"Krillin!" Kurumu shouted.

"No!" Ruby shouted when she went down the ground and met with Kurumu.

Ruby and Kurumu kept looking at the cyclops' foot and downed their head. However, the foot suddenly started to crumble. The two girls put her heads back up and looked. From underneath, the foot slowly raised itself up.

It was revealed that Krillin held the cyclops' foot and raised it up, using his amazing strength to save himself. Kurumu and Ruby couldn't believe it, Krillin was actually holding the foot up in his hands as he tried to push it further and further.

"Nurgh... Grrraaahhh! His feet stink!" Krillin shouted as he pushed the foot fully up, jumping back to safety. "Phew, that was a close one, I almost got squashed to death there," Krillin said when he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Suddenly, Krillin got tackled by Kurumu. "You are alive!" Kurumu said happily.

"Yeah well... it all came back, fighting huge monsters isn't very new to me," Krillin said when he then looked next to him, noticing Kurumu's huge breast.

"Daahh! By God! They are huge, even for someone her age!" Krillin shouted in his mind as he quickly took some space from her. "I uhh... I am okay, but we aren't done yet," Krillin said when he dusts himself off.

Kurumu only scratches her head out of confusion. Ruby then approached the monk.

"Krillin, that was amazing! I actually still had my doubts about you, but you are definitely a great addition to this team," Ruby told him.

"Ehehehe, thanks, I may look funny, but I pack a wallop when I can," Krillin said as he then gained a serious expression and looked at the cyclops. "I am going to finish this, stand back guys, this can get very ugly," Krillin said as he raised his energy, generating a white aura around his being.

The cyclops growled loudly once again and tried to stomp on them once again. Krillin wasn't fooled and saw the foot coming. He then raised his hand and stood firm on the ground, concentrating energy in his right hand, forming a spinning disk in his hand.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin shouted as he threw the disk.

The disk traveled to the right side and cut the cyclops' foot right off, hurting the monster in the process as he fell back. "Alright! Now to finish it!" Krillin shouted when he puts his hands in a cup. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!" Krillin shouted when he shot the light-blue beam towards the cyclops, disintegrating him completely with the Kamehameha blast. "We did it!" Krillin cheered.

Ruby and Kurumu were completely stunned. "Wow... You know, even after seeing Gohan in action, this still surprises me," Kurumu said.

Krillin then looked at the others. "I am not really a fan of hurting anyone too much, but this is to save the Earth," Krillin said.

"Krillin, what was that one move you used to cut off the cyclops' foot? That disk," Ruby asked.

"That was my Destructo Disk, it can cut through anything it touches," Krillin said proudly.

"A disk that can cut through anything?" Ruby asked.

"Basically," Krillin replied while wiping his nose proudly.

"Wow Ruby, the little bald monk you didn't trust can lift giants and can cut through anything on its way, got anything to say?" Kurumu asked.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry okay, I was just very skeptical at first, we are fighting for our lives, I just wanted to be sure," Ruby said.

"Don't worry about it, there are plenty of people that are stronger than me. How about the others?" Krillin asked.

The monster was gone, and the people of West City were safe once again. Mizore, Yukari and Tsukune were done evacuating the building, as everyone that came out safe and sound. They looked at the others and approached them.

"They defeated that cyclops!" Mizore said.

"Good, which means most of the humans are safe, let's meet with them," Yukari said as she, Tsukune and Mizore went to the others.

The group gathered once again with each other. "We did it, you guys!" Yukari shouted.

Tsukune and Mizore looked at the gigantic foot that was left. "Eeww... what happened?" Tsukune asked.

"Krillin cut off the cyclops' foot with his attack," Kurumu told them.

"That looks pretty brutal," Tsukune said unsurely.

"I had to make sure everyone was safe, I had no choice," Krillin said.

"We don't have time for this, everyone, let's move, we got more work to do," Ruby said.

"Right," Krillin said as he then looked around. "We are with six people, and 3 of us can fly, who is going to carry who?" Krillin asked.

"I'll take Yukari," Ruby said.

"Then I'll take Mizore with me," Kurumu said.

"Tsukune, you are with me," Krillin said as he flew horizontally in front of the boy. "Climb on," Krillin said.

"Uuhh... Is this safe?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course, don't be scared," Krillin said.

Tsukune stepped up and sat on Krillin's back. Kurumu held Mizore up while Ruby held Yukari up as the group flew away to help the people around the planet.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Tokyo.**_

Vegeta was flying in an area unknown to him. He looked around the place as he saw the monsters attacking the humans. But he wasn't there to help out every soul he saw, he was solely looking for the one responsible for all of this.

"I must be getting close now," Vegeta said.

After flying for a while, he came across a crowded city full of building, roadways, and sights. It was then that he saw a huge screen with a news anchor reporting on the chaos happening around the planet. Vegeta kept watching until suddenly, the screen got destroyed.

He saw that it was a fireball that destroyed the screen. Vegeta looked closely at the screen and looked around to see where it came from. From the far right side, Vegeta saw a tall young man in black attire standing with a firing blaze surrounding his being on the building across the screen. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and went down to meet with the man.

Vegeta descents down and stood behind the man. "Hey! You there!" Vegeta shouted.

The young man turned around and revealed himself towards the Saiyan Prince. "Who are you? You seem confident enough to face me," the man said intriguing.

"That attack is not something a regular human can do," Vegeta said when he crossed his arms and stared the man down.

"Well, you are right, I am not like those pitiful humans, I am something much more. My name is Kuyo," Kuyo introduced himself.

"Kuyo?" Vegeta said surprised as he then released his crossed arms. "So, you are Kuyo, the Fox Demon I heard about? Your minions told me about you and your abilities," Vegeta said.

"Indeed, that's me. You still haven't introduced yourself, stranger, you are aware of me, but I am unaware of you," Kuyo said when he puts his hands behind his back.

"Fine, but let me make something clear, I am the last person you will see before I send you to the otherworld," Vegeta threatened him.

"Hahaha, there is one thing I can't take, and that's when people are bluffing," Kuyo remarked with his arms crossed.

"I'm the strongest Saiyan that has ever lived on this planet, Vegeta" Vegeta said when he raised his index finger up. "There is one thing I will never do," Vegeta said when he raised his energy, with a gold around his body. "I never bluff," the Saiyan Prince said as the building beneath his feet started to crumble.

Kuyo looked underneath and jumped back, landing on another building. Kuyo covered his eyes, then looked back at Vegeta. The prince had powered up and showed his amazing strength.

"Hmm... this guy... he does not back away, he said: Saiyan, he must be from the same race as Gohan," Kuyo said to himself.

Vegeta was watching across the other side until he vanished into thin air. Kuyo looked around to find Vegeta, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he..." Kuyo sounded when he suddenly received a hard punch straight in the gut. "Dargh!" he mumbled, spitting blood in the process.

Vegeta reappeared in front of Kuyo, digging his fist deeper and deeper into his gut. Kuyo looked troubled at Vegeta who was simply smiling at the Fox Demon.

"Still think I'm bluffing, you piece of trash?!" Vegeta shouted.

With his left hand, he punched Kuyo in the ground, launching towards the grounds of Tokyo as Kuyo fell down. He opened his eyes and slowly stood up. "Who is that guy, that strength is unreal! He can't be as strong as Gohan," Kuyo sounded shocked as he stood on his feet again.

Vegeta kept looking down.

"Now it begins!" Vegeta said when he flew after Kuyo and shot an energy blast right at him.

Kuyo saw his attack coming and jumped away from it before it made contact. Landing in the middle of the city in Tokyo, Vegeta and Kuyo stared each other down. Kuyo downed his eyebrows and Vegeta only kept looking at him without true interest.

"You are truly not an ordinary being, that strength..." Kuyo sounded troubled.

"Once I take care of you, I'll take care of Cell next. But, if you want, you can still call my bluff, but that will cost you," Vegeta said confidently.

Kuyo then stood tall. "Then, there is no reason for me to hold back," Kuyo said when his monster energy surged around his being.

He gained a long blazing robe which was waving in the wind. He recreated his Emperors Battle Suit once again and stood tall once again. Vegeta was still watching without any fear in himself.

"The last one that faced me in this form almost died, how well will you do against me when I burn you to death?" Kuyo asked confidently.

Kuyo then stood behind Vegeta as his fire was burning more and more. "Once I hit you with my power, you will burn together with the human scum," Kuyo said, standing close to Vegeta.

But he didn't turn around, he only kept his pupils focused on the Fox Demon.

"Attack me from behind, how original, and predictable... Fine, then I'll end you quickly..." Vegeta said when suddenly, something happened.

Vegeta's armor started to blaze up, burning it heavily. "What the...!" Vegeta sounded shocked.

He quickly pushed a red button on the side of his armor, removing it from his body completely. Vegeta looked on the ground and saw his armor burning, afterward, jumping back as he then looked at his opponent.

"You will pay for that little stunt you pulled," Vegeta threatened the Fox Demon.

Kuyo stood in fighting stance as Vegeta slowly got into his fighting stance. In the middle of the city, The 2 superpowers raised the stakes with their increased energy.

Vegeta raised his hand straight at Kuyo, as the FireFox did the same. Vegeta shot a quick energy blast as Kuyo shot a fireball, entering a clash, and beginning their battle in Tokyo.

* * *

 _ **Everything comes together, at least maybe 3 or 4 chapters to go before it ends. But, I will also upload a couple of epilogues at the very end, so it is not the end, yet. Hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the delay, but when I first wrote this chapter, it was horrible. I read it and I couldn't upload this to the story. Also, I am aware that this chapter is... different than my normal ones, but the story needs some graphic content.**_


	24. The Beginning of the End: The Awakening

_**The Beginning of the End: The Awakening**_

* * *

 _ **East Harbor of Japan**_

Krillin, Ruby, Kurumu and the others were close to the coast of Japan where giant Seacreatures attacked the harbor. An Octopus and Kraken attacked the ships and the people at and around the harbor. The Kraken was in the sea and had just been defeated by the combined efforts of Mizore and Kurumu.

Meanwhile, threatening the harbor, the octopus was on shore, grabbing the innocent people who couldn't escape its grasp. The Yokai Students was just in time, saving the people from danger. While keeping busy with beating the Kraken, Tsukune rounded up the people who were safe from the monsters.

"You are all saved now, don't worry, my friends will take care of the situation," Tsukune told the people.

"Thank you so much! We thought we'd die out there!" The citizens thanked the group.

"No problem everyone, find some shelter now," Tsukune told them understanding.

The remaining survivors took the boat, leaving the group behind. They looked around the area and saw that it was abandoned.

"Almost everyone is safe!" Kurumu questioned them.

Ruby looked at the Octopus and saw that he was still holding several innocent people in his tentacles.

"Guys, we are not done yet, just like we did to the Kraken," Ruby said as she first looked at Krillin. "Use your disk to free those people," Ruby said.

"I'm on it!" Krillin shouted as he raised his hand and formed a Destructo Disk. "Destructo Disk!" the monk shouted as the disk traveled towards the octopus, cutting the people out of the tentacles.

The people down but were caught up by Ruby and Yukari, using their magic and float them to shore. The octopus started to rampage and went towards the people, trying to catch them. But Kurumu came flying from the sky and rushed the sea creature. She massively kicked the octopus far into the sea.

Kurumu saw the creature flying away. "Yahoo! We did it, guys!" Kurumu said as she then turned around and flew to shore to meet with the others.

Tsukune secured the safety of the citizens as they went to Capsule Corporation for shelter. "Glad all of that is over you guys," Tsukune said tiredly.

"We make a good team, all of us combined," Kurumu said happily.

"Teamwork pays off, that is our main strategy," Ruby said.

"Ruby is right, with teamwork, we can do anything!" Yukari said confidently in everyone's abilities.

"We went to so many huge cities and helped many innocent people, but this threat won't end until Cell shows himself," Krillin said as he then looked around. "Unfortunately, with everything happening around the world, we can't rest now. Let's fly around, see if we can help more people," he told them.

"Why won't you eat one of those beans? That gets you back on your feet," Mizore asked.

"I can't, that would be a waste. It's only necessary to use Senzu Beans when the situation demands it. Getting a bit tired is not a valid reason, to be honest," Krillin said as he took a deep breath. "Don't worry about me everyone, I can take care of myself just fine, I just have to use a bit more energy," Krillin said with a raised fist.

"Right, let's go to the next city and see if we can help the innocent," Ruby said.

The group prepared to take off, with Ruby, Kurumu, and Krillin each holding Tsukune, Yukari, and Mizore. They all flew up in the sky and went to their next destination, which was unknown.

* * *

 _ **The Road/Suburbs of Tokyo**_

Moka was on the run, holding an unconscious and bleeding Gohan on her shoulder. She was on the side of the road in the suburbs of Tokyo, using her monster energy to create more speed.

"Need to find some better shelter quick," Moka said while running.

When she looked closer, she saw in the distance several buildings. The vampire knew where she was, but just in case, she came across a board and looked on it.

"Tokyo, great timing," Moka said as she kept running.

As she entered the abandoned suburbs of Tokyo, she immediately looked around for the coast to be clear. The part of the city was completely abandoned. Many people either left their homes due to all the monsters, some people fell victim to the monster attacks and did not survive.

Moka walked around in the abandoned part of the city. She saw countless monsters laying dead on the ground and on the other side numerous SWAT-teams and military units dead. Moka however, couldn't care less, she didn't even bother to look at the victims.

"What a bloodbath those monsters caused, this will be over soon," Moka said while looking around the area.

Moka then looked on her right side and noticed a house. She walked over to the building and kicked the door open. The house was abandoned, the owners have left it all behind.

"Finally, a place to hide in," Moka said as she entered the house.

She played Gohan down on the couch. Moka then walked away and looked around the house to see what she could find. As she searched the kitchen, all she could find was a bottle and filled it up with water. Next, she found some ripped towels. Moka grabbed the bottle off the kitchen counter and the towels off the floor. The silver-haired walked back into the main living room and approached Gohan on the couch. She crouched down next to him and opened the bottle, slowly pouring water on the ripped towels.

She used the wet towels to clean his wounds and his blood off his face and the other wounds around his body.

"You should get cleaned up before getting better," Moka told him as she cleansed Gohan's face.

She suddenly started to smell something, it was the scent of Gohan's blood which started to get stronger and stronger.

"Your scent, it isn't irresistible like Tsukune's, maybe because you're half-blooded," Moka said as she covered her nose. "I already told you that I wouldn't suck your blood, let's keep it that way. However, I am still curious about your taste... questions for later," she said afterward.

Afterward, she threw away the used up towels and brought new ones, ripping them up one by one, tying them up around his most vital wounds. However, the materials she managed to find ran out, and she was left with nothing but a small amount of water.

"I haven't covered up most of his important wounds, I need some more towels," Moka said as she used the last remaining towels she had.

Gohan was almost covered up entirely, except for some wounds. Moka was all out, so she had to think quick. With her hand on her chin, she looked around the room, until she noticed something. She saw her sleeves right in front of her and suddenly got an idea.

Moka ripped off both her sleeves and wettens them. She then tied the ripped sleeves onto the last vital wounds Gohan had. Moka then stood straight, sleeveless, taking a deep breath with her hand on her hip.

"There's that, now to start the healing process," Moka said.

Moka reached into the pocket of her jacket. When she opened her hand, she saw the two green Senzu Piccolo gave her before she left. She then remembered what Piccolo told her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Make sure he chews the beans up, he will be better in no time," Piccolo said.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

Moka then looked at Gohan and approached him. She softly shuffled him around to make sure he wouldn't continue bleeding, trying to get him back to consciousness. Moving him too much like that will probably speed up the bleeding process.

"Gohan... Gohan..." Moka kept shuffling him.

Moka then puts her head on his chest again, and she noticed something different. Gohan's heartbeat has gone slower and slower as time went by. Moka widened her eyes.

"His heartbeat, it's going slower! Gohan wake up!" Moka said.

Gohan said nothing, he kept quiet, as Moka kept shaking him around. "Gohan! Gohan wake up! WAKE UP YOU GEEK!" Moka shouted angrily at him.

But the boy still kept his silence, he still did not move anything. Moka grit her teeth as she downed her eyebrows from anger, stepping back.

"Crap, crap, crap! Piccolo said to make sure Gohan's gets conscious so that he can eat those magic beans! How can I give him the medicine if he won't wake up! He can't eat it in this state!" Moka sounded worried.

Moka crossed her arms and closed her eyes, thinking deeply about a way to give him the Senzu. She kept thinking and thinking, but nothing came up. Eventually opening her eyes and saw Gohan still laying on the couch.

"Come on, how can I wake him up? How can I give him the bean? Think... Think!" Moka asked herself.

Suddenly, she thought of something that might help. Moka opened her eyes and pictured it right in front of her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Moka's soft lips touched the young half-breed Saiyan's smooth lips and they exchanged a tender kiss. Their hearts started beating faster as they continued. Moka's hand touched Gohan's soft cheek.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

The vampire and the half-breed saying still shared an unintentional kiss. But something strange happened, they slowly closed their eyes. Gohan slowly held his hands on the vampire's hips, while Moka's hands went to the half Saiyan's cheeks. They embraced each other with faster beating hearts, and their kiss grew more and more.

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Moka started the blush with a troubled look on her face. Then looking back at Gohan.

"That I specifically have to think back about those two moments at a crisis like this... I need to hit some walls and trees when all of this is over, but it is the only way for him to survive," Moka said as she then looked at Gohan.

The Silver-haired walked over to the boy on the couch as she then sat on the same height as Gohan on the couch. She grabbed the two Senzu and ate them herself, crushing them in her mouth. As she crushed the beans, she held Gohan's head upon her height and slowly.

"Here it goes," Moka said.

The vampire slowly came closer to the boy, she softly kissed Gohan on the lips. In the process, she pushed the crushed Senzu from her mouth to Gohan's. Moka kept the kiss until every bit of the beans were into Gohan's system.

She felt that every bit of the Senzu was out, as Moka stopped kissing Gohan and kept looking at him.

"Come on, it's supposed to work right? In a couple seconds, he is back to full power," Moka said as she kept looking at Gohan for him to finally wake up.

Still, nothing happened to the half-breed, he still didn't move at all. Moka greatly grits her teeth and downed her eyebrows from rage as she stood up from the couch.

"Why isn't it working! The last time I got that bean, I got all my strength back in a couple of seconds! Why are you still not waking up!" Moka said as she then looked closely at Gohan. "I swear, if you are even a little bit joking around with me, you would wish you really died out there!" Moka told him.

Still, she was talking to an unconscious body, laying on the couch. Moka took a deep sigh as she turned around and touched her forehead.

"After everything I did, you can't die, then again, I am running out of options," Moka said to herself as she then looked at their way.

As she looked the other way, the vampire thought of one, just one more option she should consider saving her friend from death. Moka kept thinking.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"I'm going to inject my blood inside Tsukune. Vampires have healing abilities, so if I have enough time, Tsukune might come back," Inner Moka said.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

Moka once again looked at Gohan. "That might be your only chance of survival, to become what I am. If that healing bean does not work, then..." Moka said as she once again got closer to him and crouched on the same height once again.

"I have no choice, I have to..." Moka hesitated heavily.

However, she kept her distance from Gohan, but she still did not continue. "I have to inject my blood into Gohan, I have to if he wants to stay alive," Moka said.

"I can't change him like I did with Tsukune..." Moka immediately said afterward. "I can't! I don't... want Gohan to become a vampire! I can't do that! If I don't, he will die! If I do, then I will never be able too..." Moka shouted furiously and troubled.

She grabbed her head out of confusion on what she needed to do while nervously pacing back and forth. Suddenly, she stopped pacing and once again looked at Gohan. Moka kept angrily staring at him, not knowing what to do.

Finally, she then again approached Gohan on the couch again. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and showed her vampire teeth, coming closer to Gohan's neck. Her teeth only made contact with Gohan's neck, but then, something happened, Moka opened her eyes and quickly backed away from Gohan.

At last, she didn't inject her blood into Gohan's body, as she nervously paced back and forth again. With an infuriated look, she grabbed her face and raised her aura around her body. Moka clenched her fist out of depression.

"Rrraaaaaahhh!" Moka shouted and she punched the ground.

From the massive punch, she released a long vertical energy beam into the sky, blowing a hole straight through the roof. Moka kept breathing in and out until she calmed down. She looked above in the sky.

"Great, now this, I might attract too much attention. A couple of monsters might be on to me for my little action," Moka said.

She ran up to Gohan and carefully picked him off the couch to make sure she did not start the bleeding over again. She puts him safely into another room and hid him front anyone who would enter the room. Moka decided to hide in case someone might discover her.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the sky close to the suburbs.**_

Krillin, Ruby, Kurumu, Yukari Mizore and Tsukune were flying in the sky, on their way to see if they can help out more people. Krillin looked at the others.

"Do any of you know where we are?" Krillin asked.

"I remember this part when we came through the portal, we are in Tokyo, but in the abandoned suburbs," Ruby told him.

"Alright, then I guess we can..." Krillin said as he then looked forward.

He then saw something in the distance. Krillin noticed a bright pink signal in the distance, as it was rising higher and higher in the sky.

"Huh? What is that? Did you guys see that?" Krillin asked.

"It looks like some type of flare! You think someone is calling out for help?" Kurumu asked.

"Whoever it is, that person might need some help, come on guys, we have to hurry!" Krillin said as he speeds up, with Ruby and Kurumu behind him towards the suburbs.

Several minutes later, the group arrived at the place they saw the flare coming out. They saw an abandoned house in front of them.

"I think this is the place everyone," Krillin said while holding his belt.

"We can't just burst in, it might be a trap," Ruby said.

"How about we just freeze the whole place, then we can casually walk in," Mizore asked.

"We can't do that, there might be innocent people in there," Krillin told her.

"How about this, someone goes in and check the place for traps, then let us know if the coast is clear," Yukari told the others.

"Krillin, why won't you go?" Ruby asked.

Krillin looked at Ruby, then at the others. The bald monk scratched his head, then cracked his knuckles. "Alright, I guess I can do it," Krillin said as he walked towards the door.

Krillin first knocked the door, but the door fell open on the ground. Krillin held his hand back. "Stay back you guys, I'm going in," Krillin said as he entered the house.

Krillin looked around, he saw the abandoned house, the living room and more. Krillin looked around.

"Gosh, I guess the one that lived here left a couple minutes ago," Krillin said as he suddenly came across something.

He looked on the couch and saw that it was covered in blood. Krillin came closer and looked at the couch.

"Someone got injured pretty badly, I hope we aren't too late," Krillin said as he then looked up and saw the hole in the ceiling. "There's that hole where that flare came from, but it does not look like something a flare gun would do, more like an... energy wave... what is going on? Bloody couch, hole in the ceiling due to energy?" he asked himself.

Without Krillin noticing it, somewhere in the corner, Moka snuck around the room. She saw the little man standing and decided to sneak up on him from behind.

"Hmmm..." Moka calmly mumbled while sneaking up on him. "Just a small bald guy, easy," Moka said.

The minute she got her chance, Moka jumped Krillin from behind and joint locked him by the neck as she kept his arms behind his back.

"Hey! What the...!" Krillin shouted.

"Alright Baldy, you got 10 seconds to tell me who you are, and why exactly you're here," Moka threatened the little man.

"What are you talking about? I just came to help out!" Krillin shouted.

"5, 4, 3..." Moka counted.

"Alright, you give me no choice!" Krillin shouted as he released himself from Moka's joint lock and pulled the vampire off of him, throwing her in front of him.

"What the..!" Moka mumbled in the process.

Moka spins in the air and landed on her feet while starring down Krillin who is dusting himself off from the ambush. _"He easily got out of my joint lock, he's strong, he's got to be a monster as well,"_ Moka thought.

"That was totally unnecessary! Why did you do that!? I only came here to help!" Krillin shouted as he then saw the one who ambushed him. "Wait! Another girl?" Krillin asked.

"You'll realize I am not an ordinary girl, people who snoop around like that get what they deserve, now what are you doing here?" Moka asked coldly as she stood in fighting stance.

"I just came because of some flare signal, or an energy wave that came from here! Was it you that..." Krillin said as he then looked at Moka's outfit. "Hey, wait a second, that uniform! I recognize it!" Krillin said.

Moka looked at her uniform, then suspiciously back at Krillin. "My uniform? So you are a monster," Moka said.

"Monster? No, I am not one of them, I am 100% human, but your uniform, it looks like one of the outfit someone else I know wears," Krillin said.

"Someone else?" Moka asked.

Then, entering the ruined house, Ruby, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Tsukune came in to see what was going on.

"Krillin, we heard some noises, is everything okay?" Tsukune asked as he and the rest of the group looked at Moka.

"Moka!" the others shouted.

Moka saw the group standing as they all ran up to her, passing Krillin. Moka went out of fighting stance.

"It's you guys?" Moka asked.

Tsukune went up front. "I am so glad you are save! I was worried about you!" Tsukune said.

"Did your plan work out?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I got him safe out, why are all of you guys here?" Moka asked.

"We came this way because we thought someone might be needed help. We never expected to see you here of all places," Yukari told her.

"I hate to admit, but I think I might need help," Moka said as she crossed her arms and looked the other way.

Krillin then came walking in between the group. "Now I see, Tsukune, you wear the same uniform as that girl, but who is this?" Krillin asked.

Moka puts her arms crossed, but Tsukune stepped up. "This is Moka, she is our friend, and she saved Gohan from Cell! You know? The one we told you about earlier?" Tsukune said.

Krillin started to freak out. "What! This is Moka !?" Krillin said as he then looked at Moka. "I'm sorry if I was rude, thank you so much for saving Gohan! Where is he? Is he better?" Krillin told her.

Moka narrowed her eyes. "What is your business with him? Who are you?" Moka asked.

Ruby then approached the vampire. "Moka, this is Krillin. He helped us a lot during our fight against the other monsters, he is Piccolo and Gohan's friend. Piccolo couldn't help us so Krillin came instead. Without him, I don't know if we ever got this far," Ruby explained.

"Yeah, I have seen Piccolo earlier. So this guy helped you out huh?" Moka asked with her arms crossed.

Tsukune looked around, as he noticed that something was wrong. He noticed that Moka was all alone here and that he felt like something was missing. Meanwhile, they continued.

"Yes, you can trust him, he might not be as strong as Gohan, but he's our best chance," Kurumu said gratefully.

"I see...Fine then," Moka said as Krillin then approached her.

"Moka, would you mind telling me where Gohan is?" Krillin asked.

"I'll take you to him, follow me," Moka said as she walked away.

The group followed her to the next room, except for Tsukune. The young man first went to the door and looked outside. He then came back in and followed them into the next room.

* * *

 _ **Bedroom of the house.**_

Moka led the group to the other room where she showed them where Gohan was. She showed them Gohan laying on a bed with ripped towels covering his most vital wounds. But still, some blood was escaping. The group couldn't stand seeing Gohan like this, but Krillin was the most shocked out of everyone. Seeing his beloved friend in such a critical condition. Krillin ran up to Gohan next to the bed.

"Daaahhhh! Gohan!" Krillin shouted as he ran up to her.

Krillin stood next to the bed as Moka stood next to him. "Don't touch him too much, I managed to carry him to safety, but if I picked him up again or if he lays just slightly wrong, he will bleed out," Moka explained.

Krillin panicked as he looked at Moka. "How did this happen! I know Gohan hasn't fought seriously for almost 6 years, but he wouldn't be injured this much!" Krillin shouted at Moka.

"Gohan's situation right now tells you just how powerful Cell really is, and he was still playing around with him when he did this to Gohan," Moka explained as Krillin nervously looked at Moka, who kept looking straight. "I tried as much as I could to stop the bleeding, but I don't have the resources to do so. If we don't hurry up and find a way for him to get better, he will be dead in less than 30 minutes," Moka explained.

Krillin held Gohan's shoulder as he kept looking at him. Tsukune then approached Moka.

"Moka, I have been meaning to ask. When you started your mission, you were with Keito and Ginei, what happened to them? Aren't they here with you? Or did they go somewhere to get some medicine?" Tsukune asked.

Moka got quiet for a second, but then looked at the boy. "Cell brutally killed both of them when we tried to escape," Moka said coldly to the others.

The entire group gasped from the huge shock.

"That's right, Ginei and Keito... are dead. They gave up their lives for me to escape with Gohan. Cell used his tail to stab them and suck their life force out. They told me that they were well prepared to die for Gohan to survive, because of them, I managed to escape," Moka explained.

"That's what the original Cell used to do to innocent people! He did it to make himself stronger," Krillin said.

"Not this Cell, he solely did it to them because it was just a game for him, I would have been next had Piccolo not appeared to help out," Moka explained.

"This is getting worse and worse by the second, Keito, Ginei... they are gone. Even our own friends are suffering because of that monster," Mizore said saddened.

"When all of this is over, they will get a proper burial, in the end, they were our friends, even Keito. She really changed over these past months, even going so far to risk her life for Moka and Gohan. She deserves our respect," Ruby told them.

Krillin then stood up from the ground. "I am sorry about your friends Moka, but there is a way to get them back. First, I need to know..." Krillin said as he then looked at Gohan. "Did Piccolo give you some Senzu beans? Those wounds don't look good at all, it's best to get rid of them as quickly as possible," Krillin asked.

"I gave him two, but they don't seem to work. What is it with those beans? When Gohan gave me one, I got my strength back in a matter of seconds, but he is not waking up!" Moka asked angrily.

"The Senzu won't work if the eater can't chew them up! How did you give it to him if he is unconscious?! Was he awake then?" Krillin asked.

Moka suddenly blushed and turned her back to Krillin. "I had to use my own method... to make sure... those beans are in his system, you don't need to know what it was," Moka explained.

"What can we do? Is there any way we can save Gohan? He does not have much time left!" Kurumu said worriedly.

"I still only have one option left to do, the very last thing that can save him, but there are some major risks for it," Moka said.

Tsukune looked at Moka and then suddenly knew what she was talking about. "I know what you mean, you are going to do the same thing you did for me," Tsukune said as he then approached the vampire. "You are going to inject your blood inside of Gohan to make sure he heals?" Tsukune asked.

"I was going to, Tsukune, I really did, but I decided not to. If I inject my blood, Gohan will become a vampire forever. He's not going to be like me," Moka told them strictly.

"Moka, we have no choice. You said it yourself, if he does not get any help within 30 minutes, he will die! You didn't hesitate to save my life! So why now!" Tsukune questioned her.

Moka then looked at Tsukune. "Listen Tsukune, from the very beginning, Gohan has been one the most interesting people I have met, the reason I find him intriguing is that of who he is as a Human and a Saiyan with enormous potential. Him becoming a vampire will make him alive and possibly more powerful than he will ever be, he'll be just like you and me when he fully develops, but at the same time, he will lose the one thing that makes him special to you all and to me. He will lose most of his humanity, and he will never be the same as he used to be. In other words, a completely different person from who we all used to know. He wouldn't be a geek anymore, he wouldn't be compassionate or shy, he will be someone you won't recognize, someone you will fear," Moka explained.

"Wait, if that will change him forever, then how will it affect me? Will I suffer the same way?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes and no, it depends on how well you can take my blood, and if you can take the change that is coming anytime. The reason it will have much more effect on Gohan is that he is half human while you are fully human, you don't need to worry for now," Moka explained.

Krillin then approached Moka. "Moka, there is a way to save Gohan, the Senzu might not work, but our friend, Dende, the Guardian of the Earth, has amazing healing abilities as well. He can get Gohan better in no time if that does not work, then we can wish him back with the Dragon Balls! We can wish back everyone that died back that way! Same goes for your friends, Ginei and Keito, they can come back! There is a way to save everyone, you guys!" Krillin told them excitedly.

"Really? You mean those Dragon Balls really can bring people back from the death?" Kurumu asked.

"Of course! I even died 2 times and I got wished back!" Krillin said as he then looked at the silver-haired vampire. "Moka, don't worry, after all of this is over, we can wish everyone that died back!" Krillin said.

As Krillin was celebrating and jumping for joy, the others looked a bit more relieved. However, Moka wasn't happy at all, she kept her composure and stayed quiet for a moment. Krillin stopped celebrating as he noticed that the vampire was still not happy.

"Moka... why aren't you..." Krillin asked as Moka replied immediately.

"Krillin, I carried Gohan around too much, he already lost too much blood on the way. If I move him around again like that, he will bleed out further and further and die before I get anywhere. We can't get to your Guardian friend in time unless you have another powerful friend that can teleport us anywhere we want on the planet. Secondly, I am aware of the Dragon Balls and what they can do, Gohan told me all about it. However, you do know that we don't have them, right?" Moka asked.

"Well... we can look for them with some help from Bulma and..." Krillin replied as Moka spoke up.

"Don't bother, because Cell is the one who has all 7 of the Dragon Balls. I don't know if Piccolo and Vegeta are strong enough to defeat Cell, his power is almost unrivaled. The only way to get them back is to beat Cell, which you need Gohan for to help out in this battle" Moka explained.

"I am sure Vegeta is strong enough after training for 6 years after the Cell Games, if he can't beat Cell, then no one can! He needs Gohan's help to fight him. I am sure that if they team up, they can beat Cell. Unfortunately, I don't know where Vegeta is right now, he just does what he wants to do on his own," Krillin said as he then looked at Gohan. "I guess Gohan really is in a tight spot, the only chance we have to..." Krillin said.

"The only chance we have is lost," Moka said as she then looked over at the group. "Everyone, I think it's best if you all go. I'll stay here with Gohan for a while longer," Moka said.

"Moka, we won't leave you alone, I think we all have to stay here and support Gohan," Tsukune said.

"You won't gain anything from staying here, you are all needed elsewhere, that includes you Krillin," Moka told them.

"No way, I'll stay here with Gohan, he's my best friend, I won't leave him!" Krillin told her.

Moka then pushed the bald monk away. "I got it covered. You go with the others and try to get those Dragon Balls. You might not like it, but all of you still have to face Cell. Krillin, you said that Vegeta is strong enough to fight Cell?" Moka asked.

"He has to be, I'm sure of it," Krillin said.

"Then make sure to retrieve the wish orbs when he beats him if you are sure that he can do it," Moka said as she then approached Gohan on the couch.

She sat down on the ground in front of the couch with one leg up, resting her arm on her knee. "I'm staying here with Gohan. If you can get those orbs and wish him back to life, then go for it, until then, I'm staying here to spend some last minutes with him before he's gone," Moka said while sitting down as she watched Gohan on the couch.

Tsukune and Krillin tried to approach Moka, but then, Ruby held Tsukune's shoulder and Kurumu held Krillin's. They pointed to the back where Mizore and Yukari were waiting. Krillin and Tsukune met with Ruby, Kurumu Mizore, and Yukari.

"Krillin, Tsukune, I think it's best if we leave Moka be and go on our way. This isn't about her pride, needing help or anything like that, it is something much more if you look at Moka," Ruby explained.

"Ruby is right, I have never seen her so broken before. Usually, she is all into action and kicking monster butt, but now, she is... Well, Moka literally has the cure to save Gohan's life, but because she wants him to stay who he truly is, she does not want to do it. It must be very hard for her, to have the answer to save Gohan and ultimately don't do it in the end. Let's give her some time alone," Kurumu explained understandably.

"I agree, Moka is clearly grieving just when she accepted to have friends. We might not like what's coming next, you guys..." Mizore said troubled.

As the group all looked at each other, knowing what was coming next, then looked at Moka, seeing a broken vampire. Yukari finished Mizore's sentence.

"But we have to go after Cell ourselves to get those Dragon Balls she was talking about. That's Gohan's only hope if Moka can't help him out," Yukari said worriedly.

"As much as I don't even want to come close to him, I am thinking about what he did to Ginei and Keito... sucking the life out of them the moment he gets you. It's making my skin crawl but..." Kurumu said as she then sighs. "We need those Dragon Balls to save everyone," she continued.

"I was afraid we still have to go after Cell, the last time I tried it, it didn't end well for me. If he is strong enough to do that to Gohan, then I won't stand even the slightest chance, we only have Vegeta, but we don't know where he is, or where Cell is right now," Krillin said.

Moka then looked at the group in the distance. "Last time I saw Cell, he was fighting against Piccolo and Mikogami close to the portal to the Monster World. Go there if you want to be useful. Tsukune knows where the portal is, so he can lead the way." Moka told them.

"That's right, I know the directions back," Tsukune said with his fist up.

The group too deep sighs as they all looked at each other. Krillin couldn't stand leaving Gohan alone, but to get him back, they needed the Dragon Balls for their plans.

Then, Krillin looked at Moka, closed his eyes and walked towards the exit of the house. The group looked at Krillin leaving and followed him. They were all outside, Tsukune gave one last look behind as he saw Moka sitting on the ground, in front of the couch while watching the floor, resting her arm on her knee.

Tsukune sighs deeply and then walked out of the house. The group was waiting for Tsukune, as they all flew away to find Piccolo, Cell, and Mikogami, leaving Moka alone. Meanwhile, in the abandoned house, Moka only focused her pupil on Gohan, then looked away again.

"If this is going to be the last time you are going to be here, then let's spend it together like we used to, before all the trouble went down, with Cell, and what I did," Moka said as she then raised her head and looked at the ceiling.

"You wanted me to be honest with you, so I'll keep my promise and to tell the truth. I didn't send them away just because they needed to find those Dragon Balls, I did it so that I can have my last moments with you before you pass away. Getting those Dragon Balls from Cell will be near impossible. Thinking back about the first time I was allowed on Yokai Academy in my monster form, you tried so hard to get on my good side. Trying to make me look like I am much more than a kicking vampire urging to fight. You actually did it, you gained my attention with your geekiness and stubbornness," Moka said as she thought back about the time she spends with Gohan.

"Hehe, you know, you always wanted me to join your little detective crusade... even now, I'd still poke you in your eye if you asked me again. Never would I dress in a stupid detective outfit," Moka said as he looked at Gohan and showed a small grin. "You know, it's not as fun to reject your ideas without you begging for it," Moka said when she looked back at the ground down.

Her eyes started to narrow more and more While focused on Gohan, only his pinky finger moves just slightly without her noticing it.

* * *

 _ **Portal to the Monster World**_

Piccolo and Mikogami were in their bout against Cell. While Mikogami was preparing his one spell that can seal Cell away, Piccolo engaged with the android. Piccolo and Cell entered a Light Grenade and Kamehameha beam struggle. Cell was easily holding back the attack, while Piccolo found it more difficult to keep control. Cell's power kept overpowering Piccolo more and more as the fight kept going.

Due to the beams, a huge explosion occurred. In the explosion, it showed Piccolo get launched towards the ground, where he landed next to Mikogami who was still concentrating.

"Aren't you done yet Mikogami?!" Piccolo asked in pain.

"Almost, this spell can only be used once against a powerful being like Cell, keep him busy for a couple more minutes, then wait for my sign to ignite my spell," Mikogami explained, with energy surging his being.

Piccolo got off the ground and looked at Cell in the sky. "Are you ready for round 2 Piccolo!? You know that you are wasting your time! You can't beat me!" Cell shouted.

"This Cell is much more powerful than the original one, yet still, it feels like he can get even more powerful. I don't need to sense him to know that fact," Piccolo said as he kept looking at Cell.

The android then looked at Mikogami and got annoyed by the Exorcist. Suddenly, Cell disappeared from sight. Piccolo looked around in the sky, but couldn't spot him anymore. "Where did he go?!" Piccolo sounded

"Behind you," Cell said as he stood behind Mikogami.

But the headmaster didn't turn around. "You won't have your ways Cell, this will be over soon enough," Mikogami said confidently as his eyes started glowing white.

"Hmph..." Cell mumbled as he went in with a punch.

But what happened next was that Cell's punch went right through Mikogami. Piccolo looked behind and saw that Cell went right through the exorcist.

"What is this!" Piccolo shouted.

"Ahh! It was just a doppelganger Mikogami, you were never here in the first place, weren't you?" Cell asked.

Piccolo looked around the area. "He was never here, to begin with, where is he?" Piccolo asked himself.

Then suddenly, from the giant blue portal, blue electricity started to strike around the area Cell and Piccolo was standing. As Cell was distracted just slightly, Piccolo only stepped to the left, facing Cell towards the portal.

From the portal itself, Mikogami finally appeared floating, wavering his white robe in the wind, which was the sign he needed. "There!" Piccolo shouted when he raised his hands. Towards Cell, who looked back at Piccolo.

"Containment Wave!" Piccolo shouted when he shot a green tornado-like wave towards the bio-android.

"Oh no, the Evil Contain...! Daaaahhhhh!" Cell shouted when his body got trapped inside the green tornado wave.

"Now I got you Cell! Not even someone like you can escape the Evil Containment Wave used on Demon King Piccolo!" Piccolo shouted.

"Damn you!" Cell shouted, trapped in the green wave.

Piccolo managed to lift the green tornado further and further, keeping Cell in place and spinning. "Mikogami, my stamina is depleting fast! Seal him away now!" Piccolo yelled.

"Now for my seal!" Mikogami said as he raised his arms.

From behind the headmaster, a giant dark-red circle of the Dark Arts signs appeared as it spins behind Mikogami. The circle got larger, covering the entire area with several signs. Piccolo looked around and saw that Mikogami tainted the entire place with his seal.

The area turned red, the Dark Arts circle started to float up in the sky. "Piccolo, throw him in the seal!" Mikogami shouted.

Piccolo focused the Containment wave towards the specific seal Mikogami left and threw him into it. As Piccolo released the wave, Cell right above Mikogami's seal, in which he could move in.

"I cannot move! What is this?!" Cell shouted while struggling inside the seal.

"It's the Dark Arts Seal. It is a forbidden seal only meant to trap unbeatable monsters for eternity, even my fellow Dark Lords! This spell takes a long time to prepare, and because you might attack me while I was preparing, I was hiding in the rift between the Human and the Monster World while Piccolo kept you busy. This is the end Cell, I let you in on Yokai Academy, I will end your existence once and for all." Mikogami said when his eye started to light up white.

"Indeed, if Mikogami couldn't finish his seal, I would have died if I tried to fight you seriously," Piccolo said as he then crouched on his knees.

"Damn you all! I will get out of this seal! You haven't seen the last of me!" Cell shouted.

Mikogami's seal created another rift in time below the android, separate from the Earth and the Monster World. Cell saw the dark dimension of the rift the seal created.

"One more thing, if the seal successfully captures its target, it will create its own dimension and suck you in, where you will be trapped in forever," Mikogami said as he raised his hand.

The seal pushed Cell down into the dark dimension, as Cell was struggling heavily to get out of the seal. "Daaaaarrrrrgggghhh! This cannot be happening to me!" Cell shouted.

Cell vanished. The rift finally closed, trapping the biomechanical android inside for eternity.

Mikogami stood straight as he approached Piccolo who crouched on his knees. "I am sorry for taking so long, but this seal worked in the end, the worlds are saved once again," Mikogami said.

Piccolo slowly got off the ground. "Are you sure that seal worked?" Piccolo asked.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Mikogami asked curiously.

"No, something feels wrong," Piccolo said as he looked around the area.

Then suddenly, from the same place Mikogami's seal created the rift to trap Cell, the same portal opened up again. In the portal, it showed the android ripping the Dark Lord's Seal open with his bare hands. From the dark dimension, Cell then destroyed the seal that was covering his being as well.

"Daah!" Cell shouted as he released himself from the technique.

Mikogami and Piccolo shockingly looked at the rift. "Impossible! The seal can't be broken by any being!" Mikogami sounded astounded.

"It seems Cell found a way!" Piccolo said.

Cell's rage knew no bounds, he slowly ripped himself out of the dark dimension and freed himself. He then jumped out of the rift and stood on his feet again. As Cell still looked infuriated, he only raised his arm back and shot a ki blast into the dark dimension, destroying the portal so that it couldn't suck him in anymore.

"Now... I am mad... trying to seal me away! You will pay for this!" Cell shouted.

Piccolo raised his energy and prepared himself for a fight. Mikogami sighs heavily.

"The seal failed..." Piccolo said as he looked at Mikogami. "I got another plan, unfortunately, it's a great risk we have to take, are you done for it?" Piccolo asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Mikogami asked.

"Just follow my lead," Piccolo said as he nods at the headmaster who then spoke up

"The seal did not work, how is that possible!" Mikogami said shockingly.

"Mikogami, a magic seal like that can't hold a being of my strength! You will understand that no seal can hold me!" Cell shouted.

"Then, I have no choice..." Mikogami said as he then pulled his robe off.

It showed Mikogami covered in dozens of locks around his body. "But to show my true power!" Mikogami shouted as he released the locks on his body one by one.

"I am aware of who you are Mikogami! But guess what?! I am through playing around with you two, and I don't want to waste my time on you two anymore! Let's see how much you like it your own tricks!" Cell shouted as he looked at both Mikogami and Piccolo.

Cell raised both his arms, one at Piccolo and one at Mikogami. "Containment Wave!" Cell shouted.

Piccolo suddenly got shocked by Cell's expression, hearing that he can do the Evil Containment Wave as well.

"How can he do the Evil Containment! He shouldn't be able to do that!" Piccolo panicked.

"It can't be!" Mikogami shouted as he couldn't move anymore, getting trapped inside the green wave.

Trapped inside the wave, Piccolo looked at Mikogami and nod just slightly at each other.

"It's because you know the Containment Wave and Kami knows it, and you are also a part of me, making me aware of the Evil Containment wave! I would rather just kill you both, but that seal was annoying me so much, I am giving you a taste of your own power! Hahahahaha..." Cell shouted.

"You... cannot trap us! You don't have a seal to keep us trapped forever! We will be free in a matter of minutes!" Piccolo shouted.

"Oh really? I have no seal? That's because it's right here on my chest!" Cell said as he pointed at Cell's chest in the middle of his black spot. "I placed it there while I was trapped in the Dark Dimension to make sure the seal is ready whenever I want! I don't need a bottle to seal you, I am strong enough to hold you both! Which means that if you want to be free again, you'd have to kill me! So you will be trapped forever Piccolo, Mikogami!" Cell shouted.

Cell then puts both his hands towards his back and shot both Piccolo and Mikogami towards Cell's tail.

"Aahhh!" Mikogami shouted.

"Damnit!" Piccolo shouted.

Both were entering Cell's being through his tail, getting trapped inside of Cell's body. Due to the seal, he placed on himself, Piccolo and Mikogami were trapped inside of Cell without a way to escape from the android.

Cell then released the technique and looked at his chest. "It was a nice try, but in the end, my power is unrivaled by anyone. Not even silly magic tricks can faze me," Cell said confidently.

He then puts his hand on the seal he places on his body. "Still, they almost trapped me inside that dimension, I guess I respect them a little bit for trying," Cell said as he then looked the other way. "Ah, Tokyo is close, my plan will be set in place... what's this?" Cell said as he rose up from the ground and flew into the sky.

Cell looked closely into the distance and saw that the entire city. Then suddenly, Cell noticed something odd, he started to sense something inside the city.

"That's weird, I sense Vegeta, and his energy is rising. I sent Kuyo to the city, he couldn't be fighting him, could he? I explicitly told him to engage with anyone except Vegeta, that idiot is going to get him killed in a second," Cell said as he flew towards the city.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo City, Destroyed**_

Inside the city of Tokyo, Kuyo and Vegeta faced off. The buildings were all destroyed, it was completely abandoned as the citizens of Tokyo evacuated several hours ago. Vegeta kept starring Kuyo in his Emperors Battle Suit down, unimpressed by his power.

"So, your ability is fire manipulation? How unoriginal," Vegeta told him.

"You have no idea what kind of power I wield, you will soon realize the error of your ways," Kuyo told him confidently.

In a quick flash, Kuyo's hand started to burn. "Fire Strike!" Kuyo shouted as he shot a straight fire blast with great speed at the Saiyan Warrior.

Vegeta only kept watching with his arms crossed. The second Kuyo's Fire Strike got a direct hit, Vegeta vanished and simply appeared on the right side.

"Hmph, is that it?" Vegeta asked.

Kuyo looked at Vegeta and shot several Fire Strikes at the Saiyan, but Vegeta just kept vanishing the second they almost got a direct hit. Kuyo kept shooting faster, hitting the buildings in the process, burning through them.

Vegeta couldn't care less. As he kept dodging, he responded. "If you are done with this theatrics, I am going to show you what I am truly capable off," Vegeta said.

Kuyo stopped his attacks and jumped back to gain some space. "He's faster than I expected... Even though Master Cell told me not to fight Vegeta, avoiding him is not an option anymore. And I'll be damned if I run and hide like a fool," Kuyo thought to himself.

Kuyo pointed his index finger at Vegeta, who still just kept watching. From the front, Kuyo's fireball increased in size. As it got larger, the glow of the sphere started to turn blue once again while the core was still firing red.

"You can't dodge this one Vegeta, you either take it on, or you will be burned to death!" Kuyo shouted.

"If you are so sure, then go ahead and throw it," Vegeta dared him.

Kuyo kept watching Vegeta. "Then fine, burn together with this world!" Kuyo shouted as she through the sphere towards Vegeta. "Nova Ball!" he yelled.

Vegeta looked at the firing Nova Ball approaching him quickly. Vegeta responded as he raised his energy and created a white barrier around his body. He then raised his right leg in response to the Nova Ball. As Vegeta got in contact with the ball, Vegeta stopped the giant ball with just his leg and kicked the fireball into the sky.

The sphere traveled further and further into the sky, as it finally exploded. Kuyo looked above at the sky and saw his attack easily countered.

"It can't be! With just one kick!" Kuyo shouted shockingly.

"Seriously, if you are the danger that's threatening this planet, then I truly am wasting my time. You are just a weakling with your pitiful fire abilities!" Vegeta told him as he then released his crossed arms. "It's a good thing that this city is completely abandoned, it means I won't have to hold back. Now it's my turn," Vegeta said proudly.

Vegeta reappeared in front of Kuyo and dealt a massive gut punch. "Dargh!" Kuyo grunts.

With a quick turn, the Prince roundhouse kicked the FireFox away. In the process, Kuyo crashed through the buildings. As he fell through, he opened his eyes and saw that Vegeta was in direct pursuit. Before Kuyo could do anything, Vegeta grabbed his face and raised his energy, smashing him through more and more buildings, damaging him greatly.

"What's wrong! You now realize that you are not even worth cleaning my gloves!" Vegeta shouted while pushing through.

The Fox Demon grabbed Vegeta's arm, but the Prince's grip was just too strong. At the end, Vegeta and Kuyo exited the buildings. Once out, Vegeta through his body towards the wall, getting the fox stuck.

Vegeta slowly descents to the ground. Kuyo didn't move, Vegeta kept watching him from disgust.

At the wall, Kuyo moved his arms and legs, falling off the wall and crouching on the ground, catching his breath. He wiped the blood from his mouth and stood straight.

"No more games!" Kuyo shouted as he focused his fire on both his hand, forming Flaming Fists.

Kuyo's speed increased dramatically increased as he ran up to Vegeta with his fists blazing. The two entered a fast skirmish as Kuyo tried to deal fast punches and kicks. Vegeta easily dodged all of Kuyo's attacks. The FireFox, even in his most powerful form, still couldn't even touch Vegeta. The Prince had enough of the monster and kneed him right in the stomach.

"Argh!" Kuyo shouted.

The FireFox slowly crumbled from the pain, but Vegeta only stood still and grabbed Kuyo's face, preventing him from crumbling to the ground and held him right in his face.

 _"It's like Master Cell told me, I just don't compare to him!"_ Kuyo thought.

Vegeta only charged his energy in his hand. "This will finish you off..." Vegeta said as he prepared for his final attack to finish off the Fox Demon.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere close to the portal to the Monster World.**_

Krillin, Ruby, and Kurumu were flying towards the portal to the Monster World while holding their friends. With Tsukune's directions, they saw the huge portal in sight.

"It's right there you guys!" Tsukune said as he pointed to the portal.

"I can see it, but there is no one there!" Kurumu said.

"Let's speed up guys!" Krillin said when they flew faster.

In the sky, the group started to notice something far from them.

"Hey everyone, what is that over there?" Kurumu asked when she pointed into the distance.

They all looked closer to see what it was. In the distance. Cell was on his way towards the city. Krillin recognized who it was in the distance and immediately stopped.

"It's..." Krillin sounded nervous.

"Krillin, what is it? Did you see him?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yes, it's Cell," Krillin said as he took a deep breath. "Everyone, let's follow him, but we can't let him see us. He is incredibly dangerous," Krillin said, trying to keep his composure.

"I don't... I mean what Moka told me what Cell did to Keito and Ginei, I can't..." Kurumu stuttered.

"I don't want to either but... we need to know where those Dragon Balls are, everything depends on it," Mizore said as she looked at the Succubus.

"I just... don't want to my life to end by being sucked dry okay!" Kurumu told her angrily.

Yukari then looked at the Succubus. "Kurumu, we all don't want to face Cell. Ruby does not want to..." Yukari said as she looked at the witch.

"Indeed," Ruby replied.

"Mizore, Tsukune, and Krillin don't want to go, and I really don't want to go! But if we want to at least try and save Gohan, our best friend, and both the Monster and the Human World, we have to run some risks!" Yukari explained.

"Yukari is right. Cell is probably most the terrifying monster we have ever faced, but if we don't do anything, we won't get anywhere. We need those Dragon Balls!" Ruby told them.

"I know everyone is scared, I am too, I am pretty sure I fought that Cell Jr once as well. Knowing that he is much stronger than years ago isn't settling for me either," Krillin said as she took a deep breath. "Let's move in silence, we'll follow him towards that city over there, if we keep him in sight, maybe he will spill the beans on where the Dragon Balls are!" Krillin told them.

Kurumu looked at them and closed her eyes. "Alright, I'll do it, next we go to the city," Kurumu said.

"Great, let's get going," Krillin said as he, Ruby and Kurumu flew towards the city, following Cell in silence.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, Destroyed**_

Back in the city, Vegeta held Kuyo up with one hand as he charged his energy in his other hand. Keeping Kuyo on his last breath, Vegeta kept his life in his hands.

"Say goodbye!" Vegeta shouted when he shot his energy ball towards Kuyo.

What happened next, Vegeta's energy ball got shot away. Vegeta looked around and saw his energy ball landing far away.

"What! What was that?!" Vegeta shouted.

Suddenly, another energy blast approached the two. This wave rushed towards Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince saw the wave and got hit by it in the chest, getting shot away from Kuyo.

"Daahh!" Vegeta shouted in the process as he got launched at a destroyed building himself.

Kuyo crouched on the ground as he kept looking down. He opened his eyes and saw Cell standing right in front of him with his arms crossed and an angered look.

"You incompetent fool! Didn't you listen to what I was telling you before we started this invasion back at headquarters?!" Cell asked angrily.

"I had no choice, he found me," Kuyo said struggling to stand up.

"I told you to fight anyone you like except for Piccolo and Vegeta! And you are stupid enough to provoke him as well! Next, to Gohan, Vegeta is on my level of strength, it was not a matter of time when he would kill you, only when!" Cell scolded him strictly.

"Next time, when you prevent me from fighting someone, give me a description!" Kuyo shouted at the android.

Then, Cell quickly raised his right hand, restraining Kuyo's movement. He then used his left index finger and pointed at Kuyo. "Excuse me, am I hearing backtalk?" Cell asked when he slowly moves his left index finger horizontal.

In the process, Kuyo felt a horrible pain in his chest, like it was getting ripped open by his telekinesis.

"Aaaaahhh!" Kuyo shouted from the pain.

"Still got something to say, Kuyo?" Cell asked maniacally.

"No! I will obey! Stop!" Kuyo shouted.

Cell released his telekinesis and let the FireFox go. Kuyo touched his chest, only shocking a small scar of where the cut was showing. From the building, energy erupted from the place, Vegeta increased his energy from anger with clenched fists. Vegeta looked around and noticed Cell and Kuyo watching him.

"So, the rumors about your return were true, Cell?" Vegeta shouted.

Cell then turned to Vegeta. "Well, they are half true, I am not the original Cell, but we do have some history..." Cell said confidently. "I am the Cell Jr that fought you at the Cell Games Vegeta, remember that moment?" Cell asked.

Vegeta then crossed his arms as well. "Yes, I am aware which one you are, you won't deflect any of my energy attacks ever again like that!" Vegeta shouted.

"Ooohh?" Cell sounded as he spread his legs slightly and clenched his fists. "I thought of going after Gohan's body at the Lookout, but the Saiyan cells inside of me wants to witness that power you speak off..." Cell said when he let out a loud scream. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" he shouted as he raised his power level.

Vegeta was just watching Cell raise his energy, but did not flinch, mainly because he couldn't sense how powerful the android was. Cell was done raising his energy and stood tall as Kuyo stood next to the android. Meanwhile, Ruby, Kurumu, and Krillin arrived in the destroyed city. They looked around to see where they could find Cell.

"Okay, Cell flew this way, let's go down and see if we can spot him," Krillin said.

"Right," Ruby said as she and the others followed Krillin down the ground.

They moved around the rubble, trying not to get spotted by anyone. As they kept searching, Tsukune came across a huge open area, occupied by certain people.

"Hey, you guys, come over here," Tsukune sounded, trying to call them out, yet still quiet.

"Did you find anything Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, you guys just have to look at this yourselves," Tsukune said as he looked at the open area.

They all looked in the direction Tsukune found the area. What they came across was Vegeta, talking with Cell and Kuyo in front of him. Krillin saw the Saiyan Prince standing and got startled.

"That's Vegeta!" Krillin said surprised.

"Quiet Krillin, they might hear us!" Yukari told them, little man.

"Sorry, but Vegeta always comes when you least expect it," Krillin said as he then looked at the open area.

He noticed the Demon in a firing blaze standing next to Cell, who was a little bit more beat up while Cell was only scratched slightly.

"Who is that other guy? That firey fox," Krillin asked.

"I see now, that's Kuyo. He is a Fox Demon and the former leader of the Security Committee. He is our greatest enemy and very strong," Mizore explained to the monk.

"He is that strong huh?" Krillin asked curiously.

"Kuyo was strong enough to take on the 5 of us including Moka as a vampire," Mizore replied.

"Will I have problems if I fight him?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know, how strong are you exactly? I mean, that cyclops couldn't even stand up to you, but how well do you really do?" Mizore asked.

"Well... where should I start?" Krillin asked himself.

Meanwhile, as Cell and Vegeta were talking. Cell narrowed his eyes and suddenly raised his arm.

"Hold it..." Cell told Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

Cell looked to the far left side and suddenly showed a menacing smile. He raised his hand towards the destroyed buildings on the far left side. The rubble started to float up in the sky, showing who was hiding in the rubble by using his telekinesis.

"Nothing, we just have some visitors," Cell told the Prince.

Krillin, Ruby, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Tsukune looked around and saw that the rubble was floating away.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tsukune asked as he looked around.

"I don't know!" Yukari sounded frightening.

"Look!" Kurumu shouted when she pointed to the open area.

Cell held the rubble up with his telekinesis and threw the boulders far away. "Krillin, and you brought those Yokai children with you?" Cell said.

"How did you find us?!" Ruby shouted.

"Easy, Krillin didn't lower his power level enough, it was high enough for me to sense from this distance," Cell explained.

Everyone narrowed their eyes and looked at Krillin, as the little monk widened his eyes from shock.

"Krillin!" Everyone shouted angrily at you.

"I'm sorry, I don't know Cell could sense me even at such a low level!?" Krillin replied.

"It can't be helped now, we just have to deal with it now," Kurumu said as they all looked at Cell.

Krillin stepped up a couple meters. "Cell, we know that you have something to do with the Dragon Balls, what did you do to them?!" Krillin asked.

"You want to know what happened to the Dragon Balls? Since you will never get them and it will be impossible anyway, the Dragon Balls are inside my body!" Cell replied.

"What did you say? Inside?!" Krillin shouted.

"What do you mean inside? Did you eat them?" Tsukune shouted.

"No, you simpleton," Cell said as he extended his tail and showed it. "I sucked them up and locked them inside my very being," Cell explained as he showed a maniacal expression. "Which means, if you children want the Dragon Balls, you'd have to kill me," he explained.

"Ohh... Why is everything getting so difficult for us?" Kurumu asked irritated.

"Aw, don't be sad, tell you what? How I about I don't fight you, children? Sounds good? Right?" Cell asked them.

Vegeta suspiciously looked at Cell. "Cell, what are you planning to do?" Vegeta asked.

"Relax Vegeta, we will play in a minute," Cell said as he looked back at the group. "Well, doesn't that sound good?" Cell asked.

"Really good if you ask me!" Kurumu said.

"Kurumu are you seriously negotiating with Cell?" Yukari asked.

"Hey, if we don't have to face him, wouldn't you?" Kurumu asked.

"Can't believe I am saying this, but I am actually on Kurumu's side" Mizore replied.

They then got interrupted by Cell.

"But, to make it more interesting, you don't get outside help. This will be more of a... rematch," Cell explained.

They then all looked at Cell. "What do you mean with 'Outside help'?" Ruby asked.

Cell then vanished from sight and reappeared right in front of Krillin in just a second. Krillin looked in front of him and saw Cell standing tall. With a quick turn, Cell kicked Krillin massively in the head.

"Daha!" Krillin shouted as he went into shock by Cell's attack.

"Krillin!" The group shouted.

Krillin got launched towards the buildings and crashed right through them, eventually falling on the ground with his eyes wide open from the shock he witnessed from the powerful android.

"That was that," Cell said as he then looked at the girls. "With 'Outside help' I mean that you won't have to fight me, but you can't get help from the bald human. Having Krillin help you out would be more of an advantage for you," Cell explained.

"You creep! Can't you let us have anything?!" Kurumu asked.

"Oh? You don't like my idea?" Cell said as he then looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta! Please be patient! Apparently, these children want to fight me first!" Cell shouted.

"Alright Alright! Just leave Krillin alone," Kurumu replied.

Cell looked at the group with a smile, then walked back towards Vegeta and Kuyo. Tsukune climbed over the rubble of the destroyed buildings.

"I'll go check on Krillin! You guys have to fight Kuyo!" Tsukune shouted, trying to find Krillin.

He found him at the end next to the wall, unconscious. Tsukune ran to the monk.

"Alright Tsukune, then we have to focus on Kuyo again," Ruby shouted as she then looked at the others.

"The last time we fought him, we couldn't even touch him in his upgraded battle form," Yukari said.

"But Yukari, you and Ruby did manage to hurt him that time..." Mizore said as she thought for a moment.

Cell crossed his arms. "Krillin has always been a weakling. He is one of the strongest humans but in comparison to the Saiyans and myself, he is nothing but fodder," Cell said as he then looked at Kuyo. "Kuyo, do something useful and dispose of those meddling kids, while I handle Vegeta myself. I made sure you won't have problems with Krillin, so go all out. And this time, finish them off," Cell asked.

Kuyo bowed to the android. "As you wish," Kuyo said as he jumped sky high and landed across Tsukune, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, and Mizore. With Krillin still knocked out cold, they had to do it themselves.

"This time, you won't escape my power! You traitors!" Kuyo shouted angrily as his fire reached the group.

Mizore raised her hands and used her ice to shield the others from Kuyo's fire. "Ice Shield!" Mizore said.

The group was saved in an ice shield as Mizore looked behind. "Listen, I am the main defense, I make sure that most of us are protected against his fire, but remember, I cannot defend against every attack he throws at us!" Mizore said.

"Good idea Mizore, we have to work together to beat him this time. Moka isn't here to help us anymore, so we have to do it ourselves," Kurumu said.

Mizore dropped the ice shield as they all looked at Kuyo in his Emperors Battle Suit, blazing on the spot with a confident smile. Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, and Yukari stood in position. With Kurumu up front, Ruby and Yukari on the side and Mizore behind as the main defense. They all starred down the FireFox. Kurumu raised her energy, gaining long nails, wings, and a tail. Kuyo looked at the group and saw that they were positioned differently.

"I will cut you down Kuyo!" Kurumu shouted.

Kuyo, who only increased his blaze more and more. With an angered expression, Kuyo raised his head. "Try to even touch me," Kuyo sounded confident yet menacing.

Kurumu went in with a speeding rush as a Succubus, and Kuyo responded with his backhand, clashing in their battle while their energy radiated around the area. Even Tsukune could see it from a distance. While Kuyo fought the girls, Cell and Vegeta were still talking while staring each other down. They looked on the other sides and saw the energy from Kurumu vs Kuyo

"Don't get distracted now. So, Vegeta, are you ready? Just so you know, I am much more powerful and tricky than years ago," Cell explained.

"I can't sense your energy, but I still got my instinct! You can't surprise me anymore with your tricks, Cell, I am all over them," Vegeta told him.

"Funny, Gohan said the same thing when I fought him, and he is basically already dead," Cell said confidently.

"Gohan hasn't trained in 6 years, he has become a weakling. I, on the other hand, have never stopped and only got stronger! Prepare to fight the strongest Saiyan in history!" Vegeta said as his aura was surrounding his being.

Cell then bend through his legs and clenched his fist. "Then, game on," Cell said.

Then, Vegeta and Cell both vanished, and reappeared in the sky, starting their battle. The two warriors entered a speeding skirmish of kicks and punches. Cell right kicked Vegeta, but the Prince blocked it with his left hand and went in with a roundhouse. Cell ducked the kick from the Saiyan and moved from the front to the back of Vegeta.

"Ahk!" Vegeta mumbled as he looked behind with a frown.

The android managed to hit Vegeta straight in the face, damaging him greatly with his amazing strength.

"Deaahh!" Vegeta shouted while getting shot down to the ground.

Cell watched Vegeta getting launched. "Hehehe, the fun begins," Cell sounded.

In the distance of the crashed buildings, Vegeta rose up from the rubble and shot himself in the sky. The prince stood still in the sky. His energy skyrocketed greatly, showing a gold aura around his body.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Try to block this attack!" Vegeta shouted with his increased energy.

Cell only raised his hand, Vegeta looked closely and knew exactly what he was planning to do. Both warriors muttered the same.

"Big Bang...!" Cell shouted while charging his energy ball.

"Big Bang...!" Vegeta shouted while charging his ball of energy as well.

"Attack!" Cell and Vegeta shouted at the same time when they both shot their powerful energy blast at each other, entering an energy ball clash.

The clash between Cell and Vegeta has begun as they both held on to their respective attacks.

* * *

 _ **Abandoned Suburbs of Tokyo**_

Inside the house, while Gohan was laying on the couch, Moka was still sitting in front of him on the ground. Many minutes have gone by since then, and no progress was made at all. It was still the same situation. With the Senzu pretty much useless, and Moka in conflict to use her healing abilities to save Gohan's, there was nothing else to save the half-breed Saiyan from dying.

Moka turned her head and looked at Gohan, she noticed that something was not right as she stood up front the ground.

"Hmmm..." Moka said as she puts her ear on Gohan's chest.

She noticed that Gohan's heart and go slower and slower, almost close to stopping.

"It's almost over, in the end, I really did try. It's either staying alive but forever be a completely different person, or die like a true hero. That I have to make such decisions," Moka said saddened.

Gohan's heart was almost at its end, and Moka knew exactly how much time he had left, it was only seconded. She looked back at Gohan. Moka puts her hand on Gohan's chest, feeling that his heart stopped beating.

"You're gone..." Moka said, grieving for her friend.

Gohan was dead, his wounds were too much for him as he lost too much blood. The Senzu bean never worked like it usually did. And last but not least, this time, Moka couldn't keep her one promises to Gohan she kept as a friend.

"I used to say that I wouldn't let you die, I broke my own promises. Because I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't help my mother, now I couldn't help my friend," Moka sounded bitter at herself.

Moka looks at Gohan and only muttered her last words. "I heard what you said back on the Yokai Schoolyard, about us, and how you feel. You can't hear me anymore, no one is around to hear this, but know that I started to love you, too," Moka said as she showed a sad, yet grieving smile towards the boy. "Sleep, you deserve eternal rest," Moka told Gohan, as these were her last words.

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown in a dark void, a strange voice was heard over the entire area. Gohan was seen standing in the dark void, unknown to where he actually was.

"What is all of this? Where am I?" Gohan asked himself.

Then again, the voices were heard once again. _"Gohan! Gohan!"_ the voice shouted.

Gohan looked around to hear where the voice came from. "Who is there?" Gohan shouted when he looked all over, but couldn't see who was talking to him.

 _"Don't worry Gohan, I am not a bad guy! Don't you recognize my voice?!"_ the voice asked.

"This voice... It does sound like... is it really?!" Gohan asked with widened eyes.

 _"It's me Gohan, it's your father!"_ the voice introduced himself as Gohan's father, Goku.

"Dad! It's really you?! Where are you?" Gohan asked as he then closed his eyes and downed his head. "Then, I really am in the Otherworld, I will join you, dad, wait for me," Gohan told his father.

 _"Huh? Join me? Gohan, you got your whole life to look after. My time came to an end, but yours is just beginning, son,"_ Goku explained.

"What do you mean dad? I died because... I wasn't strong enough to beat Cell," Gohan said.

 _"Gohan, you don't really believe that you died, right?"_ Goku asked.

Gohan then puts his head up. "Didn't I?" Gohan asked.

 _"You will find out when you wake up Gohan... Wake up Gohan! You can do it, son!"_ Goku shouted.

Meanwhile, inside Gohan's stomach, the bits of the Senzu slowly went down and landed on his stomach. The bits started to light up and heal the wounds he gained. Gohan's body started to heal from the drilling wounds one by one as they were closing. Without Moka noticing it, Gohan's body was healing. The Senzu inside his stomach light up, even more, healing more of his body on the way until he was all better.

 _"Wake up Gohan! You can do it, son! Wake up Gohan! WAKE UP GOHAN!"_ Goku shouted.

With the greatest shock yet, Gohan's eyes immediately opened up from the huge shock.

"Aaahhhhh!" Gohan shouted as he jumped up from the couch while catching his breath.

"Whoa!" Moka shouted from the shock as she fell backward on the couch.

Gohan heavily gasped in and out with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe it, he was really still alive. He touched his torso, his face, his arms, his legs, he really was alive and well.

"A-Am... I really alive?" Gohan shouted.

Gohan looked around and saw the broke house he was in. He then looked on the couch and saw that is was full of blood. "Is that my..." Gohan said as he looked around and again. "What's going on?" Gohan asked confused.

"Grrrrr..." Moka grunts angrily behind the couch.

"Huh? What is..." Gohan said as he looked at the couch and saw Moka laying on the ground with her eyebrows on one line.

"Hmmm," Moka only mumbled.

"Dah! Moka, it's you! Don't worry, I'll help you out!" Gohan said worriedly as he jumped on the couch and puts his hand out for the vampire.

Moka grabbed Gohan's hand and got up off the ground. She dusts herself off and closed her eyes.

"Gohan, are you all better?" Moka asked.

"I-I think I am. I thought I really died, but then..." Gohan tried to explain as Moka interrupted her.

"So, let me get this straight, you are back at a full 100%? No more wounds, heartbeat normal? All better?" Moka asked him.

"Yes, I feel great, no complaints from me, I am all better. I think I can go full 100% again," Gohan told her happily.

"Good, excellent, just what I wanted to hear from you," Moka said.

She then clenched her fist tightly and smacked Gohan behind the head, hurting the boy in the process.

"Ooucchh! Why did you do that?!" Gohan asked when he saw Moka infuriated standing in front of him.

"You asshole, that was for startling me half to death with that stunt you just pulled! My heart almost stopped itself!" Moka explained.

Gohan then looked at Moka with confusion in his eyes. "Gosh, I am sorry Moka, I didn't know I scared you," Gohan apologized as he gave Moka a quick bow.

"Dargh... whatever," Moka responded as she crossed her arms and a deep sigh.

Gohan then scratches his head and looked around. "Where are we exactly? I don't remember this place, I remember that..." Gohan said as he suddenly got a flashback from what happened earlier.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

The android shot a quick purple ki blast at Gohan, drilling right through his left shoulder.

"Aaahh! Ah!" Gohan shouted from the pain.

"You feel that! Freeza's Death Beam is the ultimate torture device, emphasis on 'Death'!" Cell shouted as she shot another beam into Gohan's right shoulder.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gohan shouted.

Blood was dripping from his shoulder through his arms and started dripping on the floor. Gohan's feet started to crumble from the pain, but still, he tried to keep it together. Cell looked at Gohan's legs.

"Does it hurt to stand?! I can do something about that!" Cell shouted maniacally as he shot several a beam straight through his legs.

It kept getting worse and worse, Cell loved every moment of it. The beams kept drilling the half-breed Saiyan in different parts of his body while still missing his vital parts. He targeted the torso, then his sides, his legs so that he wouldn't move a muscle, his arms to make sure he couldn't reach. He made sure Gohan's couldn't use any part of his body anymore, while at the same time, keeping him alive for the time being.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Gohan shockingly gasped for air, like he was reliving that same moment. "Wow! Cell! He..." Gohan wanted to speak, as Moka started instead.

"You are right to be concerned, I don't blame you. Cell did all of that damage to you. He beat you by using his new form, Ultimate Cell, and for what you did to him in the past," Moka said as she then looked at Gohan. "He wanted to torture you until you couldn't move s single limb anymore. It even got me a bit nervous at some point, that says something," Moka explained.

Gohan then looked at his hands, then at his body. Seeing that he still has the drilling holes in his clothes by Cell, but his wounds have completely healed.

"But, I don't feel anything from that, what exactly happened Moka? How am I still alive?" Gohan asked.

"After you blacked out, Cell went on to initiate his true plan. His plan was to fill the Monster World and the Human World with his followers and eventually rule both worlds," Moka explained.

"But I am better again, how did you do that? Did you use the Senzu Beans?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I met up with Piccolo not too long ago and he gave me two Senzu Beans. I decided to look for a place to stay, this is the best I could find. After I settled you up, I wanted to give you the Senzu Bean, but you wouldn't wake up. I couldn't shuffle you too much, the ripped towels around your body could only do this much to stop the bleeding, you can take them off now by the way," Moka said as she pointed at Gohan.

Gohan saw the towels and takes them off his body, he then continued by what Moka had to say. "Like I was saying, it was impossible to give you the Senzu beans because you wouldn't wake up to whatever I did. The only choice I had left was to eat the beans and crush them myself. Afterwards, I kissed you to transfer the bits of the beans to you," Moka kept explaining.

Gohan suddenly got astounded by Moka's explanation, hearing what she did to give him the Senzu Bean.

"W-wait wait, what did you just say?" Gohan asked flustered.

Moka then looked at Gohan, still keeping composed. "You heard me, I kissed you to transfer the bits of the bean so that you could get better, got a problem with that," Moka explained.

"Yes, uhm well no," Gohan said as Moka looked at Moka with a suspicious expression. "But you are saying it like, well I mean, you act like it's not a big deal anymore. Usually, you would jump off the gun the second it gets mentioned, but now, nothing?" Gohan got nervous all of a sudden.

"Gohan, we did it two times already, it wasn't a big deal anymore since the second time. The only reason I am not embarrassed by it is that the others aren't here to embarrass me for it. I only said that because you are here alone with me, nothing else," Moka told him.

"Are you comfortable about it happening 3 times now Moka, doesn't it bother you anymore? You changed so much," Gohan asked curiously.

"It used to bother me because a vampire never lets someone steal a kiss like that. With you, it was different. I thought about the times it happened when I was sealed away inside the Rosarie. That time in the cave and in the forest, I didn't mind it anymore," Moka said as she gained a slight blush on her face.

Gohan tried to look at her, but Moka didn't keep her eye contact. Then, something happened, Moka finally gained the courage to turn around and looked at Gohan, releasing her crossed arms for once as she showed a slight smile on her face.

"Both times, it actually felt... right," Moka replies shyly.

The two kept staring deeply at each other. Moka's red eyes locked onto Gohan's black eyes.

"Did you really mean that?" Gohan asked shyly when he puts his hand behind his head.

"Yes. Also, I heard everything you said in the Schoolyard and I really..." Moka said as she then looked at the exit of the house. "We'll talk about that stuff later. First, we got a crisis on our hand, remember? Come with me, I'll fill you in on the details on the way. You won't like what's happening on Earth," Moka explained.

Gohan showed a serious expression, following Moka outside. "Oh, yes you are right, I'll follow you," Gohan said when he followed the vampire to the outside.

* * *

 _ **Outside the house, the Abandoned Suburbs.**_

Gohan and Moka stood on the outside ground. Gohan looked around the place, it was a terrible sight to see for the first time. It was the first thing Gohan saw of the outside and it was nothing but death and destruction.

Gohan walked a bit further outside, while Moka only watched him. What Gohan saw in front of him were decapitated bodies and people who died in the attack of the monsters. Gohan crouched on the ground, and he saw that it was actually a family, all killed in cold blood by the destruction of the cities and the monsters.

Gohan grits his teeth heavily, seeing the horrible sights as he stood up from the ground. Moka then approached him and stood next to him.

"Like I said before after Cell beat you, he ordered an entire army of monsters to attack the Earth. It spread around the entire globe. With Kuyo as his second in command, he destroyed many cities, provinces and even continents with the army. It wasn't as big before, but they expanded with the monsters left on Earth and wild monsters living in the Monster World. The armies of the world tried their best to drive the monsters away, but the giant monsters mostly took care of them. Since then, I ordered the others to find Piccolo and Vegeta, like you told me too. I don't know the exact situation with Vegeta, but he decided to go his own way, instead, they managed to get help from a guy named Krillin?" Moka asked.

"I figured Krillin wouldn't fight anymore since he actually quit years ago, I am glad he could help you guys out, Krillin is my best friend and the most reliable person," Gohan told her as he then looked at the vampire. "What about Piccolo? What happened to him?" Gohan asked.

"It sounds like you and Piccolo have a close relationship. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here with you. After I infiltrated the Security Committee Headquarters, Cell killed Keito and Ginei in cold blood. I would have been next had Piccolo not been there to distract Cell. He told me to take you somewhere save to give you the Senzu Bean while he and Tenmei Mikogami fought Cell. What happened next, I don't know, but seeing all this chaos must mean something happened to Piccolo and Mikogami as well, something bad for sure," Moka explained as she then looked at Gohan. "Gohan? How do you plan to fight Cell?" Moka asked.

The vampire looked at Gohan who had his head down the entire time. He was shaking, Moka didn't know what made him act this way. Then, the heat was showing from Gohan's body as he raised his head and showed quite possibly the angriest look he ever showed.

"Cell?!" Gohan muttered as he then continued. "Cell! I won't let you wiiiinnn!" Gohan yelled.

"Ah!" Moka muttered as she covered herself from the strong wind created by Gohan's power-up.

In a split second, Gohan suddenly rained his yellow aura and spikier hair. He immediately turned into a Super Saiyan 2. The lighting sparks were surrounding his being once again, and with an infuriated glare, Gohan was back to full strength. The color of the sky turned from dark red to yellow due to the massive power output.

While Cell and Vegeta were fighting each other, both were close to getting hits in. Cell with a gut punch and Vegeta with a roundhouse, but they both stopped their fight as they looked on the far right side in the distance.

"Ah! It can't be!" Cell muttered nervously.

"It's Gohan, and his energy has skyrocketed all of a sudden!" Vegeta stated.

"He can't be alive! He should have died already!" Cell sounded.

Vegeta only focused his pupils at Cell and saw that he was off guard. He used this moment to roundhouse Cell in the head. "Gwah!" Cell muttered as he got launched away by the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta went in pursuit of the android, flying right after the place he shot him. While Vegeta kept fighting, Gohan showcased his incredible power. He then looked at Moka.

"Fight... Cell?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, you do know what the situation is, right? How do you plan to fight him?" Moka asked confused.

Gohan then closed his eyes and kept straightforward. "I am not going to fight him," Gohan said as he then looked at Moka with anger in his glare. "I am going to kill him," Gohan said infuriated.

"Wait, kill Cell? I thought you were the type of guy to not kill anyone no matter what," Moka said astoundedly.

"I rather not, but Cell, he has been the bane of my life, of everyone's life for 6 years. The original Cell killed cities after cities, while this Cell killed continents of innocent people and invaded the planet with hundreds of monsters! He tortured me to death, he killed Ginei and Keito in cold blood, and he almost killed you as well," Gohan said as he looked angrily at Moka.

Moka only nods and kept a neutral face.

"Now he has done something horrible to Piccolo with the others next in line to be his victim. I am done with Cell forever! I will kill him and make sure I won't leave anything left of him like the last time. I won't make the same mistakes again!" Gohan explained out of pure rage.

Due to Gohan's unsettles rage towards Cell, his power increased more and more as a Super Saiyan 2. Moka was watching from shock, seeing that Gohan is reaching new heights as a Super Saiyan 2.

"D-did you just get stronger than you were before?" Moka asked astoundedly.

Gohan then looked at Moka, while still keeping his anger composed. "I am sorry for my outburst, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Gohan asked while his energy was resonating.

"No, not at all, I am fine, just, I don't know, there is something different about your transformation. Your hair is spikier, and I noticed a lot more strikes around your body," Moka explained.

Gohan looked at his hands, then around his body. He closed his eyes and focused. He felt indeed a lot more powerful than when he fought Cell earlier today.

"I did get more powerful than before, I feel it all bubbling inside my body, and my back is tingling," Gohan explained.

"Uuhhm...okay?" Moka muttered.

"It's what Vegeta told me when we on Planet Namek. Something I found out about my Saiyan heritage," Gohan said.

"What is that?" Moka asked.

"When a Saiyan is beaten to near death after they completely heal, their power increases immensely. For me, it must have been much higher because I am only Half Saiyan and my anger towards Cell combined," Gohan explained.

"Wait, so, you got much more powerful because you were beaten to near death by Cell?" Moka asked.

"Yes, that's it, and I got healed, which increased my energy," Gohan replied.

"Kind of an unfair ability, don't you think? You can just get beaten to near death all the time and get stronger, why even train in the first place?" Moka replied with her hands on her sides.

"Moka, you have healing abilities, we have our special Saiyan abilities to get stronger much quicker than other beings. We both have our differences," Gohan told her.

"Fine, fine you can have it," Moka said when she raised both her hands.

Suddenly from the distance, several loud blasts and noises came from the city in the distance of where Gohan and Moka were. Moka looked closely. "That must be where the others are. They were looking for Cell to see what he did to the Dragon Balls," Moka explained.

Gohan then puts his hand out to Moka. "Give me your hand, I'll fly us there," Gohan told her.

Moka kept looking at his hand and looked the other way. "No thanks, I'll get there with my own strength, no need to weigh you down," Moka told him.

"What? No, you don't weigh me down at all," Gohan replied.

"Don't worry about me, I'll get there myself, go on, I'll be there soon," Moka told him as she puts her hand on his shoulder and nods.

Gohan nods back as Moka took a step back. "Alright," Gohan said as he then looked above in the sky. "At the end of this day, Cell will meet his end. I will rid the world of his evil once and for all! Hopefully, the next day, we can finally go back to school like normal students," Gohan shouted as he raised his energy and shot in the sky, flying fast towards the city.

He was gone, the wind of Gohan's blast was left wavering, making Moka's hair wavering around. She looked above at Gohan leaving to the city on his own. She was actually very surprised to see Gohan get this angry. The vampire has never seen him like this before.

"Wow, his rage is just unbelievable. If he can get this angry with what's going on around the world, then imagine him with the blood of a vampire. I was right, if Gohan became a vampire, he would have been absolutely unstoppable," Moka sounded frightening.

Then, she gained a smile on her face. "I am glad I didn't do it, not only would I never beat him, he would be the next immortal and invincible psycho to threaten the world. I made the right decision," Moka said.

She then gained her vampiric aura and raised her energy. Moka crouched on her knees and raced her way to the city with her amazing speed and jumped sky high, to help out the others in their final battle for the world.


End file.
